


Of Purebloods and Wings

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Wings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Malfoy men and their lax morals, Mpreg, Rimming, Scenting, Wings, creature!fic, preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 68
Words: 181,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Of Potions and Wings." Voldemort learns that Harry Potter is a Faurae, and devises a plan to deliver the Boy-Who-Lived straight into his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Lucius crossed Hogwarts’ Wards, Apparating to the Dark Lord’s current location.

 

He appeared in a forest, the clearing just large enough to fit all the Death Eaters comfortably.

 

Lucius fell to his knees, kissing the hem of the Dark Lord’s robe, murmuring, “My Lord.”

 

Severus, who had appeared at the same time as he, followed him, repeating the procedure.

 

“Rise, my faithful servants.” The Dark Lord said.

 

Severus and Lucius rose to their feet, Lucius moving to stand at the Dark Lord’s right side, slightly behind him.

 

“And now that we are all here, we can begin. I have learned some interesting news. It would seem that my most hated rival is not as human as we had all believed.” Voldemort said with a devious grin.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes, My Lord, the Daily Prophet has reported that he is a submissive Faurae. I regret that I was not informed of this, and so could not inform you earlier. Dumbledore did not trust me with this information.” He said.

 

Voldemort waved his hand. “That is of little consequence, Severus. We know _now_. And I have a plan, thanks to you courting the Malfoy boy. Isn’t it convenient that I happen to have an unmarried, dominant Faurae in my ranks?” He smiled, and the sight was chilling.

 

Lucius carefully hid his shock. Surely the Dark Lord was not suggesting what it _sounded_ like he was suggesting. He must be wrong. “My Lord?” He questioned.

 

Voldemort turned and smiled at him. “My gift to you for so many years of faithful service, Lucius: you will court the boy, since you can undoubtedly charm him into loving you, and you are free to do with him whatever you want, so long as you do not damage him beyond repair. I want him in good condition once he trusts you enough. Of course, by then you will certainly be married, but you will once again be free of that once I kill him, so don’t worry about that. In the meantime, do whatever you want with his body. Enjoy yourself.”

 

Lucius swallowed. “Yes, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord.” He said, his mind reeling. This was… Not good.

 

Voldemort grinned. “This is our time, my faithful servants! We will soon put an end to Dumbledore’s Golden Boy, and then the world will be within our grasp! The light side will be helpless without this one boy, who has escaped me by luck time and again. This time, he will be brought in by the one person he will trust above all others, and we will see him finally brought low. Once we have destroyed him, we will turn our sights to the Ministry, and once we own that, we will own the Wizarding world. The Muggleborns will have nowhere to hide!” He crowed.

 

A cheer rang out.

 

“Go, my faithful servants, go home and celebrate! Our time is finally at hand!” Voldemort said.

 

The Death Eaters dispersed.

 

Lucius and Severus Apparated to Hogwarts’ gates and crossed the Wards.

 

Lucius stopped, and Severus turned to face him. “Lucius?”

 

The blond aristocrat met Severus’ eyes, wariness evident in his own grey eyes. “Severus, I _cannot_ court the boy! I have an attraction to him already, and if we marry, we will _need_ to consummate the union! How can I do that with him? What if I mark him? We will be bound for _life_!” He said in worry.

 

Severus shook his head. “Lucius, there is no other recourse if you intend to keep your role as a spy: you _must_ court him. Come, we will discuss this with Dumbledore. Perhaps he will be able to come up with a way that you can avoid marking him when you consummate the union, as you truly have no option but to court the boy, at least for a while.”

 

Lucius sighed and nodded, following Severus to the Headmaster’s office without further comment.

 

*****

 

“…and he has ordered me to court the boy, now that he knows. We were hoping you could help. I do not want to trap the boy in a lifelong relationship not of his choosing, which I very well may if we carry this courtship out to the end. Both dominant and submissive Faurae have a very strong instinct to mark our mates for life. We were hoping you could come up with a way to ensure that I did not do this.” Lucius finished.

 

Dumbledore sighed, folding his hands in front of him. “Lucius, I am afraid I don’t have any way to help you subjugate that desire. If the courtship makes it all the way to the wedding night, you will just have to ignore that need as best you can. I have faith that you can keep your instincts under control.” He said evenly.

 

Lucius sighed, but nodded.

 

“I will send a note to Harry tomorrow, telling him to come here after breakfast. We will discuss this with him, and I’m sure he will agree to let you court him, with the agreement that you will not need to stay together past the war. If you both choose to, of course, that will be another matter entirely, but the final choice on that will rest with the two of you.” Dumbledore said.

 

“I will see you tomorrow after breakfast, then.” Lucius said, and he and Severus left the room.

 

Severus clapped a hand onto Lucius’ shoulder. “I will leave telling Draco about this in your hands. Good luck, my friend. Try to enjoy this. Potter is a remarkable young man for his age, and despite his being a Gryffindor, he will make someone very happy someday. This way, you will likely be the one to teach him how to do that. That has to count for something, right?” He teased.

 

Lucius’ eyes flared at the thought and he licked his lips. “Mm, there _is_ that. It would certainly be… _Enjoyable_.”

 

Severus laughed. “Just remember: no biting.” He warned as he headed for the dungeons to Floo back to Prince Manor, and the warm body that would be waiting in bed for him.


	2. Of Purebloods and Wings

Harry walked to the Headmaster’s office and gave the password to the gargoyle, walking up the stairs and entering the office. Dumbledore was there already, and Lucius Malfoy was sitting in one of the chairs opposite him. Harry took the other chair. “What’s going on?” He asked curiously.

 

Dumbledore smiled at him. “Well, My Boy, it would seem that the story that ran in the Daily Prophet a few days ago has caused somewhat of a situation.” He explained.

 

Harry frowned. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Dumbledore folded his hands in front of him. “It would seem that Voldemort reads the Daily Prophet, or has someone read it for him. He knows now that you are a Faurae.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Oh.”

 

“He wants me to court you and once we are married, I am to deliver you to him.” Lucius said abruptly.

 

Harry looked at him in shock. “He wants you to... Court me? And marry me?” He asked incredulously.

 

Lucius flushed. “Of course, if we are to marry, we will need to consummate the union. A marriage is not legal until it has been consummated.” He explained. “We can always get a divorce after the war has ended.”

 

Harry frowned. “You’d go through with courting and marriage just to divorce me first chance you get?” He asked, sounding a bit put-out.

 

Lucius looked at him impassively for a moment, then asked, “Why do I get the feeling that this bothers you?”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, what if we decide that we suit? What if, when all is said and done, I don’t _want_ a divorce after all?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “We can discuss it more as the courtship progresses, I suppose. I simply thought you’d want an out, as this is something we are being forced into.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind getting to know you. Maybe we could be good together. I’m willing to give it a try.” Harry said evenly.

 

“Then I suppose the only thing left is to discuss the matter of the claiming bite. Both submissive and dominant Faurae bite their mates to claim them, and once that is done there is no way to undo it; the two are bound to each other for life. I will do my best not to mark you in case we decide to part ways; I simply ask that you refrain from doing so as well. Neither of us wants to part with a partial bond, as the one that claimed the other will need to be in their presence for some time every week, and the other party will likely begin to resent the imposition. If we can avoid that coming to pass, it is best to do so.” Lucius told Harry calmly.

 

Harry nodded. “So no biting unless we decide to stay together. I can do that.”

 

“Then it seems we have everything figured out.” Lucius said in obvious relief. “I will send you courting gloves on the day after the students come back from Christmas Holidays, so that you have time before then to explain things to your friends. The last thing I want to do is cause the deaths of several Gryffindors from shock.” He said in an amused tone.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that would probably be bad form for a former Death Eater.” He agreed.

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands. “Excellent! So, it seems we have everything figured out. I will see you both later, then.” He said.

 

Harry and Lucius said their goodbyes and left the office together.

 

“I look forward to getting to know you better.” Lucius said once they’d reached the gargoyle. “Perhaps this can be an enjoyable endeavor for us both.” He took Harry’s hand in his own and kissed the back of it. “Until later, Mr. Potter.” He said, then left.

 

Harry let out a breath when the man was out of earshot. ‘What have I gotten myself into _this_ time?’ He thought to himself. Then, he smiled. ‘On second thought, I just basically got a proposal from the hottest teacher in this school! Go me!’ He walked back to Gryffindor Tower in high spirits.

 

*****

 

Harry smiled as Ron sat beside him, Hermione sitting beside her boyfriend. Ginny took the seat on Harry’s other side, and Neville sat across from him.

 

“You look happy.” Neville commented to Harry, smiling. “Did something good happen over break? Oh, and I noticed you dancing with Malfoy the elder at Draco’s wedding. You seemed to like it.”

 

Harry flushed. “He’s a good dancer.” He said. “On a similar note, something kind of good happened over break.” He cast a muffliato and told the small group, “Voldemort told Lucius to court me and marry me, then bring me to him. So we’re going to be courting. I got him to agree to see if we suit for _real_ , so keep your fingers crossed that I can convince him he wants to be with me for the long haul.” He said excitedly.

 

Ron paled. “Really? Mate, if you marry a Malfoy, you’ll end up _being_ a Malfoy, and you _know_ my family doesn’t get along well with his!”

 

Harry bristled. “Don’t _call_ me that, Ron, you _know_ it rubs me the wrong way! It sounds all _wrong_ coming from you! And besides, maybe all you really needed to get over the bad blood between you is a merger of Weasley and Malfoy. Your mum considers me one of her own, so maybe this will be a way for both families to put the past behind them and try again to get along.” Harry suggested.

 

Ron closed his mouth and thought for a second. “Maybe you’re right. Well, we can try to get along, I guess. For you.”

 

Ginny smiled. “We got along well enough at Draco’s wedding, I don’t see why the rest of the family can’t follow our example.”

 

“He’ll be sending me the courting gloves tomorrow, so don’t be too shocked, alright?” Harry asked.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be able to handle it.” Neville assured him. “We’ll be expecting it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good. Now we’d better eat before it’s too late.” He said, turning his attention to his food.

 

*****

 

“Draco, _honestly_ —“

 

“If you don’t like it, I can move them all back into the box they were in, but you know they’ll find their way onto the counter again at _some_ point, right, husband mine?” Draco asked, a brow raised.

 

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose—hard. “Draco, I did not marry you to have my bathroom turned into a _beauty salon_ , as I’m sure you know.”

 

Draco pulled his hand away from his face and kissed him sweetly. “You’ll get used to it in time.” He assured the somber man. “At least I haven’t moved any of your potions. The space behind the mirror is still yours, everything is where it should be. I’m merely adding my things _to_ yours, not _replacing_ anything.” He finished, then walked back to the counter and opened up his jar of expensive face cream.

 

Severus watched Draco apply the cream. “Draco, I love you _dearly_ —“

 

“As you should.” Draco replied, not taking his eyes off his reflection.

 

“ _However_ , you are slowly taking over my rooms and we haven’t even been back for a full _day_ yet!” Severus’ ire at the situation was apparent.

 

Draco finished applying the cream and turned around to face his husband. “I _am_ a bit high-maintenance, and you _knew_ this going into the marriage.” He leaned against the sink counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If this is going to be a problem, we need to discuss it _now_ , because I’m fairly certain I don’t _want_ to change how I am. The way I am now _works_ for me. I _thought_ it worked for _you_ , too.”

 

Severus had the urge to roll his eyes, but manfully resisted. “I _do_ love you just as you are, Draco, but you _have_ to understand that I am a man that is unaccustomed to change. You moving in is going to change my rooms rather a _lot_. This is going to be a period of much upheaval for me.” He said heavily.

 

Draco smirked and pushed himself away from the counter to walk forward the few feet separating him from Severus. “When it all seems to be too much for you, just remember that the end result of all the change is getting me in your bed every night.” He pressed himself against Severus’ chest, smirking up at the man.

 

Severus growled, wrapping his arms around Draco and bending down to suck and nibble at his neck, where the claiming mark rested. “ _Mine_.” He growled.

 

Draco’s knees gave out at the possessive growl, and the only thing keeping him upright was Severus’ arms around him. “Mm, yes, yours!” He breathed in agreement, eyelids drooping as his body responded to his dominant’s claim by surrendering to his every wish. “Um, I can’t seem to hold myself up anymore, Sev.” Draco said in embarrassment.

 

Severus chuckled, scooping Draco up in his arms. “Perfect. Then we’re leaving the rest of this for tomorrow, and we’re going to _bed_.” He purred, carrying him into the bedroom.

 

Draco squirmed. “But, Sev, I haven’t even got all of my _clothes_ out of my trunk yet!” He protested.

 

Severus dropped him onto the bed, watching in satisfaction as the blond bounced once before stilling. “You’ve got your uniforms sorted, that’s enough for tomorrow. I’ll wake you early so you can go and get your books. _Why_ you left them in the dorm is _beyond_ me.” He said, climbing onto the bed and moving to unbutton Draco’s shirt.

 

“Because I was going to bring them here—Oh, yes!—later. I didn’t _need_ to bring _them_ first.” His breath caught as Severus leaned down and fastened his mouth around a nipple, pulling Draco’s shirt off completely and dropping it off the side of the bed.

 

“Less talking, more disrobing.” Severus growled, and Draco rolled his eyes with a heartfelt sigh.

 

“ _Fine_ , then.” He said, undoing his trousers and pushing them off as he wiggled his hips to ease them off his legs.

 

Severus watched, fingers quickly undoing the many buttons holding his teaching robe closed as his eyes lit with a fire only Draco could bring to life within him. He shucked his robe and began working on the shirt buttons, leaning forward to kiss Draco, who was finally naked and had wrapped a hand around his own cock, stroking himself at a torturously slow pace, shamelessly putting on a show. Severus finally got his shirt off and grabbed Draco’s hand in his own, pulling it away from the blond’s cock and pinning it above his head. “Don’t move that until I tell you that you can. Understand?” He growled.

 

Draco nodded, licking his lips, pupils blown wide with lust, only a sliver of blue remaining around them. “Yes, Sir.” He replied breathlessly. They’d spent the last nine days exploring their sexuality together, but neither one of them had reopened the topic of dominance and submission games yet. Their current situation was the closest they had gotten to anything beyond normal, vanilla sex.

 

Severus quickly worked his trousers off and moved to kneel in between Draco’s legs, smoothing his hands up his legs, slowly tracing over calves, then knees, then thighs, stopping when his thumbs were scant centimeters from Draco’s hard cock.

 

Draco’s hand, still resting above his head, was fisted tightly, and the blond’s breathing was a harsh rasp of barely-restrained need. “Sev...” Draco’s voice was desperate. “Please, let me move or touch me!” He begged, arching his back to try and force Severus’ hand into more immediately gratifying contact, his other hand holding a fistful of bunched-up sheet.

 

Severus chuckled darkly, then let one hand slide up to cover Draco’s cock before it curled around the organ, drawing a sharp cry from Draco as his head fell back. “Is this what you want?” He asked, stroking it slowly, twisting at the top and watching as Draco’s throat worked, and his mouth opened on a silent scream.

 

Severus stilled and watched as Draco melted into the bed, panting harshly.

 

“Want you in me, _now_!” Draco demanded, legs hooking behind Severus’ back and drawing him forward until he was leaning over Draco. “Fuck me, Sev.”

 

Severus growled and leaned back, summoning a vial of lubricant he’d brewed a few weeks ago, slicking the fingers of one hand and bringing them to Draco’s entrance. He teased at the ring, applying just the barest hint of pressure, then retreating before pressing slowly forward again, opening him up, but not penetrating him just yet.

 

Draco growled and pressed back, forcing the finger to slide into him and sighed happily, riding the single finger eagerly as it slid in fully. “More!” He pleaded.

 

Severus chuckled and added a second finger, hooking them to rub against Draco’s prostate, and Draco howled, making Severus very glad he’d reinforced the silencing charms around his quarters. If he hadn’t, the entire school would have known what a greedy little bottom Draco was by breakfast time the next morning.

 

Draco moaned in regret when the fingers were removed, before biting his lip as three pushed in. He gasped when they twisted, rubbing over his prostate. “Mm, yes, Sev!”

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes?”

 

Draco arched as Severus teased him with quick thrusts of his fingers. “ _Yes_!” He repeated, eyes fluttering closed, then opening again as Severus’ free hand wrapped around his cock.

 

Severus drew his fingers from Draco’s body, then slicked his erection. “Is this what you want, Draco? My greedy little sub.” He purred, rubbing his hard cock over the ring of muscles.

 

Draco rocked his hips, trying in vain to get Severus to slide inside him. “Yes, that’s what I want, now _give it to me_!” He shouted, eyes flashing.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not like this. Hands and knees, Draco.” He ordered.

 

Draco rolled over, coming up onto all fours, looking at Severus over his shoulder. “Like this?” He asked cheekily.

 

Severus growled and slid in, then paused. “Wings.” He prompted the blond, who let his wings out, unfurling them for his mate.

 

Severus grabbed onto the wings, right where they met the shoulders, pulling Draco back against his thrusts.   


Draco moaned lowly, head falling forward. “Harder, Sev! Faster!” He panted.

 

“Harder and faster? Are you sure?” Severus asked, smoothing his hands over Draco’s wings, tracing the swirling markings.

 

“Mm, yes, I want it hard and fast and _now_ , Sev!” Draco told him, pushing back to meet every thrust.

 

Severus growled. “Then that’s what you’ll get, Love.” He promised, before setting a brutal pace, pulling nearly all the way out of Draco’s body before slamming back in.

 

Draco’s cries got louder and more high-pitched as the deeper, harder thrusts mercilessly teased his prostate. Draco fell face-first into the pillows, turning his head just enough to breathe, and the new position put his body in a better angle. He moaned at the added depth Severus was now achieving. “Oh, Merlin!” He whimpered, both hands clenching in the sheets.

 

Severus chuckled. “Not quite. Just Severus.” He assured the blond, then grabbed his hips and helped the blond move with his thrusts. Once Draco had gotten the message of how Severus wanted him to move and took over the motions on his own, Severus reached down and closed his fingers over Draco’s cock, stroking him.

 

“Oh, _fuck_!” Draco panted.

 

Severus leaned down so that Draco could clearly see him, then purred, “Indeed, Mr. Malfoy.”

 

Draco came, crying out loudly and setting Severus off with him.

 

The blond collapsed onto the bed, wincing as he landed in the wet spot. “Eurgh. Wand?” He asked, raising his head.

 

Severus held out a hand, nonverbally summoning his, and cast a cleaning charm on the bed before letting himself fall beside Draco, still panting. “Well, that was quite a work-out.”

 

Draco hummed in agreement.

 

“And suddenly, I do not mind the extra bottles taking up space in my bathroom anymore.”

 

Draco chuckled tiredly. “Thought you might not.” He said happily. “So I can get more?” He asked hopefully.

 

Severus reached over and smacked his bare bum, making him yelp. “No.” The man replied.

 

Draco snorted. “If _that’s_ all I’m going to get for it, I might do just that. That wasn’t so bad.” He teased.

 

Severus glared at him. “If you bring any more products into my bathroom than the ones you have already, I will take you over my knee and paddle your bum until it has firmly sunk in that you are not to buy any more.” He warned Draco.

 

Draco sighed. “Fine, but when one of the ones I already have runs out, I _can_ still replace it, right?” He checked.

 

Severus snorted. “Yes, but only when it is _truly_ gone.”

 

Draco smiled. “Deal.” He turned over to face Severus. “And, for the record, it’s Mr. Prince, now.”

 

Severus chuckled. “Yes, but me calling you Mr. Malfoy sends your thoughts _straight_ into the gutter.” He replied, tracing Draco’s cheek. “And I find I quite like it.”


	3. Pairing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I did not address the issue of Horcruxes in this fic, and I don't plan to. That is to say, there are none. The link between Voldemort and Harry is just a result of the failed AK, not a Horcrux. That being said, the prophecy is still in effect, and therefore it's Harry's job to kill Voldemort. That is all, thank you for your time.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall. Harry stopped them before they went in. “Remember, I should be receiving courting gloves today. We’re good, right?”

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, I suppose so. I mean, you aren’t planning to change who you are for him or anything, are you?” He checked.

 

Harry laughed, shaking his head. “No. He’ll take me as I am, or not at all.” He told Ron firmly.

 

“Then everything should be fine.” Ron said with a shrug.

 

They all sat down and dished up their food, Harry deciding to go with ham instead of bacon.

 

After a few minutes, the post came in, and Harry looked up expectantly.

 

A large owl dropped a small box into Harry’s lap, then landed on Harry’s shoulder, holding out a leg with a note attached to it. Harry took the note and opened it, as the owl decided to groom him.

 

“Harry,

 

          This is Archimedes. He will not take food for deliveries from anyone save me, but he is very friendly, and I’ve told him that you are to be treated with care, so he will let you pet him if you wish to.

 

          These gloves will automatically size to fit you when you put them on, and I will expect you to still be wearing them when you come to my class. You may wear them in your first class or not, as you wish, as I understand that wearing them may cause a bit of a stir among the students, your housemates and others alike.

 

          I will see you in class.

 

                   I remain,

 

                             Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

                             Head of the Malfoy Family”

 

Harry reached up to pet the owl. “Hey, Archimedes. Nice to meet you.” He said.

 

Archimedes looked down at the box in his lap, pointedly.

 

Harry laughed. “Alright, alright. Smart bird, you are.” He commented, opening the box and pulling the gloves on.

 

The gloves were white with the crest of the Malfoy family embroidered on the backs in silver thread. Harry hid a smile. The gloves themselves were almost a mark of ownership, and Harry found that he didn’t mind that Lucius was placing a very clear claim on him with the gloves. He kind of liked the feeling of being his, even if it was only for a short time.

 

Archimedes inclined his head in approval, then nibbled at Harry’s hair again.

 

Hermione was watching the owl with a thoughtful look on her face. “You know, I think that’s a Eurasian Eagle Owl. They’re one of the biggest species of owls there are.” She said.

 

“He’s friendly, if you want to pet him.” Harry offered.

 

Hermione reached around Ron to stroke a hand down one of Archimedes’ wings. “He’s beautiful. Professor Malfoy has good taste.” She remarked, giving a pointed look to the gloves as she said it.

 

Harry blushed at the double meaning. _He_ was in good taste? Really?

 

Archimedes let out a soft hoot, then took wing and flew out of the Great Hall.

 

Harry watched the owl go, then continued eating his breakfast.

 

“Why didn’t you offer him some ham?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry shook his head, placing the rolled-up letter in his pocket. “He doesn’t take food from anyone but Professor Malfoy.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Hermione nodded. “That makes sense, I suppose.”

 

Draco came over and held out a hand to Harry. “Harry, I heard yesterday evening that Father intended to court you. Welcome to the family.” He said warmly.

 

Harry smiled and took his hand, shaking it briefly. “Thanks. I’m sure we’ll be very happy together.” He said.

 

Draco’s eyes shone with mirth. “Oh, I’m sure. Just remember:” He leaned down so that his mouth was close to Harry’s ear, and whispered, “Father’s not too keen on rules. Don’t let him break them _too_ much, or the bonding spells won’t take properly.” He winked and sauntered away.

 

Harry flushed and glanced up at the head table. Professor Malfoy was watching him in approval. He inclined his head and raised his glass to Harry.

 

Harry nodded back, then resumed eating.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Potter, please stay after for a moment. I’d like to have a word with you.” Lucius’ voice rang out.

 

Harry put his things away, staying seated as the rest of the class filed out, most of the students whispering and a few giggling as they shot glances at Harry and their Professor.

 

When the last student had left, Lucius walked up to Harry’s desk and traced the crest on one of the gloves, leaning his hip on the desk. “So, it begins.” He murmured, then raised his eyes to Harry’s face. “We will be the topic of much discussion for the foreseeable future, I fear. Will you be able to bear it?” He asked.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Sir, I’m _always_ the topic of much discussion here. I’m pretty used to it. It should really be _me_ asking _you_ that question.” He said in amusement.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’ve been the subject of much gossip in my time, as well. The Malfoy family has always been influential. Luckily, this time around the relationship is one I will find more bearable than the last.” He said softly, then smiled. “We’d better get to lunch. You can take the gloves off now. No matter what happens in the future between us, those gloves are yours to keep. I hope that we will create some happy memories to go with them.” He mused, raising a hand to run his fingers over Harry’s cheek. “It’s really a pity I can’t kiss you, but I suppose the anticipation will make it all the sweeter when we finally do.” He said, then stood up straight. “Can I escort you to the Great Hall?” He asked, holding out a hand.

 

Harry took the gloves off and slipped them into his pocket, then took Lucius’ hand. “I think I’d like that.” He said with a smile.

 

Lucius led him out of the room and down the stairs. “I would like to take you out in two weeks’ time. You will need dress robes. I suspect you do not have any with you, so I am giving you this Hogsmeade weekend to purchase some. You’d do best to get two sets of robes, as we will be going out to more than one place that will require them. If you need help picking some out, I’m sure Draco would love the opportunity to help you. He adores shopping, and loves to help find clothes for his friends.”

 

Harry flushed. “Alright. You’re right, I don’t have any dress robes, so I’ll need to buy some.”

 

Lucius chuckled as they entered the Great Hall. “You look very cute when you blush, Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing it more.” He said, brushing a kiss over Harry’s knuckles before bowing and making his way up to the Head table.

 

Harry smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table, sitting down next to Hermione.

 

“You look happy.” She remarked.

 

“I am. Our first date is in two weeks, so I need to get some dress robes when we go to Hogsmeade on Saturday.” He explained.

 

Ron made a face. “He’s taking you to some posh restaurant, isn’t he?” He asked in distaste.

 

Harry shrugged. “I didn’t ask _where_ we’re going. It’s not really that important to me.”

 

“I’m sure wherever he takes you will be _lovely_.” Hermione told him with a smile. “At least _I_ can be happy for you.” She said, shooting Ron a glare.

 

“I’m happy for him!” Ron protested. “I just also think Malfoy’s the type to flaunt his wealth!”

 

Ginny snorted. “Well, Harry’s pretty well-to-do, himself. He just isn’t really the type to spend his money on frivolous things, is all.” She pointed out. “After all, he inherited the Black vaults when Sirius passed, and we all know _he_ was _loaded_.”

 

Harry sighed. “I haven’t checked that vault. I probably should.” He mused.

 

Ginny sighed. “Everyone around me is pairing up. What about _me_?” She asked wistfully.

 

Neville flushed. “Well, I suppose now would be a good time to ask if you’d like to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday.” He said, looking at her hopefully.

 

Ginny grinned widely. “I’d _love_ to, Nev!” She said happily, then hugged him. “How long have you been waiting to ask me?” She asked teasingly.

 

Neville flushed. “A long time.” He mumbled, ducking his head.

 

Ron glared at him. “Be good to my little sister, Neville. Or else.” He warned.

 

Neville met his eyes, his flush fading. “I promise you, I’ll treat her like a princess, Ron. I’ll do right by her.”

 

Ron nodded. “You’d better.” He said in satisfaction.

 

Ginny sighed. “Ron, don’t start. You can trust Neville, you _know_ that!”

 

“I’m your older brother, it’s my _job_ to be protective!” Ron protested.

 

Hermione laughed. “Ron, just calm down. Neville’s a gentleman, he’ll be great for Ginny. Besides, if all of our friends are paired off, we can get some time alone this weekend.” She reminded him.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m probably going to be stuck shopping with a Malfoy. Lucius said Draco would be willing to help me out.”

 

Ron grimaced. “I feel for you.” He said.

 

Harry laughed. “I know, I’m going to regret it before the day is through.”

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco walked through the door together, already discussing the fact that Harry needed to get dress robes.

 

“Well, you’ve come to the right person. I need to stop by Scrivenshaft’s, but after that, we can go dress robe hunting.” Draco assured Harry.

 

Lucius looked up as the door shut and both teens let their wings out. He did a double-take, then sighed. “Of course, I should have expected as much.” He said heavily, looking Draco over.

 

Draco frowned. “What?” He asked.

 

Lucius conjured a mirror in front of Draco and behind him. “Look at your wings, Dragon.” He said softly.

 

Draco looked them over, his mouth forming an ‘o’ of surprise as he took in his markings. “They’ve _changed_.” He breathed, tracing them, then bringing one hand up to cover his mark. “I suppose it’s because I’m mated, now.”

 

“Come to think of it…” Harry leaned in and sniffed. “You _smell_ a bit like him, too. It’s like an add-on to your scent.”

 

Lucius nodded. “He should. When a submissive Faurae is claimed, their scent changes a bit. They gain the scent markers of their dominant, to warn off other dominants that may wish to claim the submissive. I had no idea, however, that his markings would also change.”

 

Draco hummed, tracing the swirling patterns. “That explains the molting.” He mused to himself, then straightened. “Alright, while this is interesting, we are here to learn how to use wandless magic.” He reminded the other two.

 

Lucius nodded and vanished the mirrors. “Quite right, Dragon. Both of you, wands on the desk. Remember, you’re trying to focus your magic in your wand hand as you cast.”

 

Harry nodded as he placed his wand on the desk, thinking back to the practice he’d had over the break. He’d been working on consciously directing his magic into one hand or the other, but he had no idea if he was doing it right.

 

Draco stepped back, looking to Harry. “I’m going to admit that I was a bit preoccupied over the break, and I didn’t practice moving my magic much. I worked on it a _little_ , but it was nowhere _near_ the amount of time I _should_ have spent on it.” He said, flushing. “Why don’t _you_ try first?”

 

Harry squared his shoulders, flung his wand hand out, and spoke clearly: “Accio wand!”

 

His wand twitched and rolled toward him. He blinked. “Okay, so I’m at least on the right track.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Very good. Draco, give it a try. The worst you can do is the same as you were doing before. You can’t have gotten any _worse_ , as not using it will not cause one to lose the ability. With training, you will get better, but once you’ve made some progress, that amount of ability will stay with you forever.” He told the two.

 

Draco took a deep breath, raised his left hand and called out: “Accio wand!” It twitched, and Draco sighed. “I probably should have practiced some more.” He admitted.

 

Harry focused on trying to get as much magic as he could to pool in his right hand, then held it out again, directing the magic into his fingertips. “ _Accio wand_!” He shouted, and the wand flew into his hand.

 

He stared at it in shock. “I did it.” He whispered, then he grinned. “I _did_ it!” He said excitedly.

 

Draco huffed. “Bravo.” He drawled, obviously put-out. “Accio wand!” He tried again. The wand twitched, but didn’t do any more than that.

 

“Try to force your magic into your fingers as you cast. That’s what I did.” Harry said helpfully.

 

Draco glanced at him, then fixed his gaze on his wand, looking determined. “ _Accio wand_! Dammit!” He snapped, stomping his foot impatiently.

 

“Throwing a temper tantrum will not help you achieve wandless magic, Draco. And kindly watch your mouth, please. Cursing is unbecoming of a gentleman.” Lucius told his son sternly. “Just because Mr. Potter managed it first does _not_ make you any less of a wizard. It just means he’s taking to this easier than you, no more than that. Keep trying, and keep calm.”

 

“Well, how did _you_ manage it the first time?!” Draco asked, rounding on his father.

 

Lucius smirked. “I had help. I had already _seen_ my own magical core, so I visualized it and the pathways that led off of it, to my hand, and guided the magic from my core to my hand, and then cast.”

 

Draco frowned. “Well, how do I see my magical core? There’s a spell for that, right?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed, but nodded. “It’s a healing spell first and foremost, but as Potions Masters are required to have some Healer training to reach the level of Mastery, Severus could cast it on you, if you ask. I have no idea if he _would_ , however. When he cast it on me, we were both young, and curious enough to disregard the inherent _risks_ involved with the spell. We were lucky nothing went wrong.” He finished.

 

Draco bit his lip, brow furrowed. “What _could_ go wrong, worst-case scenario?” He asked.

 

Lucius frowned. “His magic could overpower yours, burn out your magical core and pathways, and leave you a squib. Permanently. Or the experience could strip you of your sanity.” He answered.

 

Draco blanched. “And if it didn’t?” He asked, softer this time.

 

“His magic would intermingle with yours, travelling along the pathways of magic throughout your body, and returning to your magical core. It had the added benefit, for me, of making me more in tune with my magic, but the risks are not to be taken lightly. Severus _is_ powerful. Luckily, I am of a comparable level, magically speaking.” Lucius told his son.

 

Draco looked down at his feet, obviously considering his choices, wand hand flexing as he thought.

 

‘I’m a _sub_ , I’m magically _stronger_ than him. I could take it, I _know_ I could. I just have to convince him…’ He sighed. ‘And if I’m wrong about this, I’d become a squib. Would he even want me then?’ He looked back up and flung out his hand again. “Accio wand!” It twitched. “That’s _it_ , I’m asking him to cast the spell on me!” He snarled, stalking up to the desk and snatching his wand off of it, then leaving the room in a huff.

 

Harry turned to Lucius with an eyebrow raised. “Do you really think he’ll do it? I mean, he could become a _squib_ —“

 

“He won’t.” Lucius interrupted.

 

Harry frowned. “Well, I don’t know about _that_ , he seemed pretty determined to _me_ —“

 

“He won’t become a squib.” Lucius clarified.

 

Harry snapped his mouth shut. Then, his eyes narrowed. “How can you know for sure?” He asked quietly, looking into the man’s eyes.

 

Lucius sighed, walking to his chair and sinking into it. “Faurae are a peculiar race, Mr. Potter.” He began softly. “We are one of few magical creatures that actually grow functional wings, or at least, the submissives do, both parties give each other a claiming mark, when usually the marking goes one way only, sub to dominant, or a dominant to their submissive, and, this is how I know he will be fine: the submissives are more magically powerful than the dominants. Draco is stronger magically than I am, so he will be fine if Severus casts the spell on him.” He finished.

 

Harry relaxed. “Oh. Do you think Snape will see it that way?”

 

Lucius smiled. “He’ll likely take me to his office for a talk at some point tomorrow and proceed to yell at me for putting the idea into Draco’s head. I am prepared for that eventuality.” He met Harry’s eyes. “I will meet with Draco alone on Wednesday, as he will need more time to manage a wandless summoning charm. Good night, Mr. Potter. Sleep well.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good night, Sir.” He said, then left the room, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.


	4. Draco's Punishment

“Severus!” Draco snapped, stalking into their rooms on a mission. “Severus Prince, you get out here right now!” He continued, stopping in front of the closed bathroom door.

 

“Give me a moment, Hellion!” Severus’ voice called from behind the door.

 

Draco stalked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, waiting. Just as he was about to call out to him again, the door opened and Severus scowled at him, walking into the bedroom. “What in the name of _Hades_ has gotten into you tonight?!”

 

“Father told me about the spell you cast on him that let him see his magical core. I want you to cast it on me.” Draco said without preamble.

 

Severus shook his head. “No, Draco, we are not going to have this conversation. I will not do that.” He said, walking past Draco and beginning to disrobe.

 

Draco slid off the bed and walked in front of the man, glaring at him. “Dammit, Sev! Cast the spell! Father said it was what helped him to learn wandless magic, and I haven’t managed it yet! I _need_ the help!”

 

“I will not risk you like that. I love you too much, Draco, and I am not as young and foolish as I once was. I used to think I and everyone around me were invincible! I no longer hold that view, and I refuse to leave you defenceless or worse, _dead_. The spell could burn you out, leave you with nothing; no magic, no sanity, and _no bond to me_. I will not risk what we have for you to cast a wandless accio! It’s simply not worth the risk.” Severus said firmly, turning away from him as he pulled his teaching robe off.

 

Draco’s jaw clenched. “You’re a coward.” He hissed. “You’re _afraid_ to admit that I’m stronger than you.” He said.

 

Severus’ body tensed. “What did you call me?” He asked, voice deceptively calm.

 

Draco gulped. He knew he was in dangerous waters here, Severus was always a little unpredictable when his rage went _cold_ rather than burning hot like it usually did. But still, he wasn’t about to back down.

 

“Coward.” He repeated slowly, tasting the word as he said it, knowing that he’d likely regret his words in the morning. Morning was not yet upon him, though, so he continued: “Chicken. Scaredy-cat. Yellow-“

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed, and he hissed, “Take off your clothes. Now.”

 

Draco disrobed with a wave of his wand, and got onto the bed without prompting.

 

Severus hovered over him, wand drawn and rage clear on his face. He leaned over Draco and met his eyes, placed the wand against his temple, and cast: “Videre magicae.”

 

Draco closed his eyes against the dizzying rush of Severus’ magic commingling with his, and watched in awe as the purple magic met with his own dark blue, mixing as it sped along his magical pathways, heating his body from the inside out as it travelled at lightning speed. Within seconds, the magic rushed back into his core and the purple receded. Draco lay totally still afterward, taking in the experience.

 

“Oh, dear Merlin!” He heard Severus’ voice, as if from far away. “Draco! Draco, are you okay?! Draco, if I haven’t damaged you, open your bloody eyes!” He called, shaking him by his shoulders.

 

Draco moaned softly and opened his eyes, then let out a breath. “That was _wild_.” He breathed.

 

Severus sagged in relief, then his face darkened. “Don’t you _ever_ pull a stunt like that again! Do you know how I’d have felt if I had killed you? Or if I’d left you a squib? Did you even _think_ of that?!” He shouted.

 

Draco winced. “I’m sorry, but you and I both know that as a submissive, I’m stronger than you. I _knew_ I could take it. If goading you is what it takes, that’s what I’ll do.”

 

Severus shook his head. “ _I_ did not want to risk it, and you should have accepted that, not forced my hand.” He frowned, then turned his glare on Draco. “And don’t _ever_ call me a _coward_!” He snarled.

 

Draco smiled. “You’re not, you know.” He said softly, reaching up and threading his fingers through Severus’ hair. “You’re an amazing, wonderfully brave man that deserves an order of Merlin, first class for all the work you’ve done for Dumbledore. And I _love_ you, Sev.” He finished, pulling Severus’ face into range for a kiss.

 

Severus granted it, then pulled away. “No sex tonight, for pulling that ridiculously idiotic stunt.” He said firmly.

 

Draco’s mouth fell open. “What?! But that’s not _fair_!” He cried out.

 

Severus got up from the bed and pulled his pyjamas out of the drawer. “It’s what you deserve. Act your age in the future, and I will treat you as a young man, but when you act like a _child_ , I will treat you accordingly.” He said firmly, putting his pyjamas on.

 

Draco pouted. “There’s no reason to deny me sex.” He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“There’s a perfectly good reason.” Severus disagreed. “Get under the covers and let’s go to bed.”

 

“But Sev, we’re still newlyweds!” Draco tried, sliding up to him and curling his naked body around the older man’s.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “Well, it’s better you learn this lesson with one sexless night now than to earn a worse length of time later.” He said smugly. “Good night.”

 

Draco growled. “Fine. Good night.” He huffed, turning over and closing his eyes.

 

Severus turned onto his side and pulled Draco against him, pressing the teen’s back against his front, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin of his smooth abs under his palm. “Just go to sleep. I promise I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.” He said softly into Draco’s ear.

 

Draco sighed, but closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes.

 

Severus smiled. That spell _did_ have a tendency to wear out both the caster and the person it was cast on.

 

He followed Draco into sleep quickly.

 

*****

 

Draco opened his eyes to find fathomless black eyes staring at him. Apparently, he’d rolled over in his sleep and cuddled up to his husband.

 

“Good morning.” He said, then yawned.

 

“ _Is_ it?” Severus replied. “I seem to recall someone calling me names last night. I don’t think he’s been properly punished for that just yet.” He drawled.

 

Draco’s eyes snapped open wide. “You _can’t_ still be angry about that!” He protested.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Oh, _can’t_ I?” He asked.

 

Draco pouted. “I didn’t do it to make you mad at me, I did it because you wouldn’t have cast the spell otherwise.” He said sadly.

 

“There is _one_ way you can absolve yourself.” Severus offered.

 

Draco perked up. “Yes?” He asked.

 

Severus smirked. “I want to spank you. Fifteen swats, as hard as I want, and we’ll never speak of this again.” He told the blond.

 

“As hard as you want?” Draco repeated.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Yes.”

 

Draco gulped. “Fine.” He whispered.

 

Severus’ eyes flared at the word, and he sat up in bed. “Over my lap, then.”

 

“I have to use the bathroom first.” Draco said.

 

“Very well. Go, and then return for your spanking.” Severus told him.

 

Draco got out of bed and went to the bathroom. His father had _never_ spanked him, and while the idea was a bit exciting, he was scared that when it came down to it, it would just _hurt_. He washed his hands and walked back through the sitting room, back into the bedroom where Severus was sitting at the edge of the bed.

 

“Come here, and lie over my lap.” The man ordered.

 

Draco took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed, laying his body across Severus’ lap, feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

 

“As we have not delved into the realm of BDSM as of yet, I will be checking in with you every five swats, to ensure that I do not push you too far.” Severus said, smoothing his hand over the pert ass in his lap.

 

Draco sucked in a breath. “Okay.” He agreed.

 

“You will count them.” Severus ordered.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Severus brought his hand up and down, smacking the smooth skin with a satisfying ‘crack.’

 

Draco gasped, tossing his head back. “One!” He said in surprise.

 

Severus hummed, eyeing the pink hand mark on his ass. He raised his hand again, bringing it down on the other cheek.

 

“Oh! Two!” Draco said, shifting a bit.

 

Severus watched as Draco’s arse turned a bit pinker with each slap, stopping at five to turn the blond over. “Are you doing alright?” He asked.

 

Draco flushed, then smiled shyly. “I think spanking may not be much of a deterrent for me.” He admitted, glancing down at himself.

 

Severus eyed his half-hard cock with amusement. “I suppose I shall have to hit a bit harder, then.” He replied, turning the blond back over and continuing.

 

Draco’s cries became a bit sharper, but the way the blond was wriggling in between slaps made him realize that perhaps this wouldn’t be a suitable punishment.

 

At ten, he turned the blond over again.

 

Draco smiled up at him, face flushed. “Really not a good punishment.” He told the man.

 

Severus chuckled. “No, I suppose it’s not. Ready for the last five?” He asked, brushing a lock of hair out of Draco’s eyes.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, do it.” He said eagerly.

 

Severus raised his hand and brought it down hard, and Draco yelped, arching back sharply. “Ow! Eleven!” The blond hissed in a breath as Severus’ hand smoothed over the skin, then raised and came down again on the other cheek.

 

Draco’s counting was interspersed with curses as the remaining three slaps were laid, each one leaving a red handprint behind.

 

Severus turned him over once he was finished and raised an eyebrow at the submissive. “Are you properly chastened now?” He asked. “Do you ever plan to pull another stunt like last night’s?”

 

Draco shook his head. “Not if you’re going to spank me _that_ hard!” He replied.

 

Severus smirked. “It was _meant_ to be a punishment.” He reminded the blond.

 

“Well, the last ones worked. I’m sorry.” Draco told him.

 

Severus nodded. “Very well. You’re forgiven, and the subject is closed. Now, get dressed and let’s head to breakfast.”

 

Draco got up and began dressing. “I’m not allowed to have a healing spell or a salve for my bum, am I?” He asked.

 

“No.” Severus said firmly. “I want this to be a lesson to you. You will not learn if I heal it before the lesson sinks in.”

 

“Fine.” Draco finished dressing and watched as Severus pulled on his teaching robes with nothing on underneath. He raised a brow. “Going traditional today? That’s unlike you.” He remarked.

 

Severus chuckled. “And that will be your reward for dealing with a stinging bum today.” He told the blond.

 

Draco smirked. “Ooh, we get to act out one of my dreams?” He asked excitedly.

 

“If you’re good.” Severus confirmed.

 

“I’ll be _wonderful_.” Draco promised.

 

They headed to breakfast hand-in-hand, and Draco went to sit next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, sitting down gingerly.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Early morning sex?” He asked in a whisper.

 

Draco shook his head. “Severus spanked me.” He whispered back. “I pushed him a bit too far last night trying to get him to use that spell on me.” He confessed.

 

“Well, did he?” Harry asked.

 

Draco nodded. “He did, and then I got two punishments. The first was no sex last night, and the second was the spanking this morning. He’s done with punishing me, though, and if I’m good for the rest of the day, I have a reward coming.” He said happily.

 

“Good for you.” Harry told him. “I don’t want details.” He said evenly. “So, what are we doing in tonight’s lesson with Snape?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “No idea.” He said, eating his breakfast. “Whatever he thinks will help us in battle, I suppose.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I had already assumed _that_ much. I was wondering if you had any idea just _what_ that might be.”

 

“Not a clue.” Draco replied lightly. “We’ll just have to wait and see, I suppose.”

 

*****

 

Harry laughed as bandages came out of his wand, wrapping around Draco’s head and covering his eyes tightly.

 

“Argh! Potter, you _idiot_!” The blond clawed at the bandages.

 

Severus sighed. “Potter, I said aim at his _leg_!”

 

Harry got his breathing under control and smiled brightly at the dour man. “Yes, but _this_ is _much_ funnier!” He said lightly.

 

“Moron.” Severus muttered, then dispelled the bandages. “ _Try_ to follow directions from now on.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry.” Harry said, still grinning.

 

Draco rolled his eyes at the other teen. “Very funny. Next time, _I_ cast!” He snapped.

 

Harry nodded. “I can accept that. Besides, if _you_ misbehave, you’re likely to not get sex. If _I_ misbehave, Professor Sn- _Prince_ yells at me a bit. Which is probably going to happen either way, so I don’t really lose from misbehaving. _You_ do.” He finished in satisfaction.

 

Draco looked at Severus. “Do I have permission?” He asked.

 

Severus nodded. “This once, I’ll let it slide.” He agreed.

 

Draco pointed his wand at Harry’s head. “Ferula!”

 

Bandages wrapped around Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry froze. “Damn. Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

Severus walked right next to Harry and bent down to speak into his ear. “When dealing with a Slytherin, expect the unexpected.” He drawled.

 

Harry jumped when he first started speaking, but kept silent. He nodded. “Point taken.” He said in resignation. “Now, can we get these bandages off me?”

 

Severus dispelled the bandages as Draco smirked. “Next time, be prepared for the repercussions of your actions. You should have been expecting some form of revenge.” He pointed out.

 

“I should have.” Harry agreed. “But I didn’t.”

 

Draco turned his gaze on Severus. “It should be about time for curfew.” He said.

 

Severus nodded. “Mr. Potter, you are dismissed.” He said.

 

Harry nodded and left.


	5. Dreams of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Snaco smut scene for some time. I’ve had a bit of fun with them, but since this story is mostly about Harry and Luc, we’ll be switching the focus back to them for a while. That’s not to say we won’t be checking in on our newlyweds every once in a while, but it will be some time before it happens again.

“We should move to our rooms.” Severus said.

 

Draco turned pleading eyes on him. “Oh, do we _have_ to?” He asked.

 

Severus’ brow rose. “I thought you would want your reward, after waiting all day.” He said.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, I _do_. But there is _one_ dream I had…” He blushed.

 

“ _Do_ go on.” Severus drawled.

 

Draco cleared his throat. “Perhaps you could take a look, see for yourself?” He offered. “I’ll show you what I’ve been thinking of all day long.”

 

Severus pointed his wand at Draco. “Legilimens.”

 

He watched the dream sequence unfold, Draco’s excitement apparent. When he was finished, he smirked. “My, what dirty thoughts you have. _Mr. Malfoy_.”

 

Draco shivered. “Is that a yes?” He asked eagerly.

 

Severus strode up to him. “I do not believe for an _instant_ that you were unable to brew such a _simple_ potion, Mr. Malfoy.” He hissed.

 

Draco’s eyes flared, then he lowered his head. “I was… Distracted. Sir.” He mumbled.

 

Severus shook his head. “Of course, this means detention.” He told the blond.

 

“Of course, Sir.” Draco responded, his cock taking interest in the proceedings.

 

Severus smirked. “Strip, and bend over the desk.”

 

Draco looked up in feigned shock. “Sir?” He asked.

 

Severus’ look turned icy, and Draco gave an internal shiver at the man’s acting skills. This fake detention was going to be absolutely _wonderful_. “Do not question me. Strip down, and bend over the desk.” He repeated.

 

Draco quickly took his clothes off and walked over to the desk, bending over the parchments stacked there.

 

Severus walked up to him and smoothed a hand over Draco’s arse, then smacked it once, sharply.

 

Draco gasped, feeling his cock twitch. “Sir?” He questioned, turning his head to look at Severus.

 

“Face forward, Mr. Malfoy.” Severus ordered.

 

Draco heard a murmured incantation, then a swish, as something cut through the air quickly. ‘Oh, shit!’ He thought. “Sir, I’m not so sure—“

 

“I will be gentle.” Severus assured Draco, breaking character for a moment, then snapped, “Detention, Mr. Malfoy. It is not for _you_ to decide what your punishment will be.” He leaned down and whispered, “Your safeword will be aconite.”

 

Draco nodded. He felt the cane land on his arse, gently, then it withdrew and came down, and Draco gasped, arching back. “Ah!” He shifted, tying to relieve the sting.

 

Severus hummed, then brought the cane down again.

 

Draco whined, laying his head down on the desk. The hits stung mightily, but Severus _was_ being gentle. They could have been a lot harder, and Draco knew that.

 

“One more, Mr. Malfoy. You’re doing very well.” Severus said, then brought the cane down once more.

 

“Ah! Oh, please, Sir!” He begged, shifting from foot to foot in a vain effort to relieve his stinging bum.

 

Severus banished the cane, pressing himself against Draco’s back. “Can you complete the rest of your detention, Mr. Malfoy?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Sir.” He heard a quick murmur of ‘Aperio,’ before he felt Severus leaning against him, equally as naked as Draco.

 

“Be completely silent.” Severus told him, each word going directly to Draco’s cock.

 

Draco nodded again, pressing his lips together tightly.

 

Severus cast a quick spell to lube his fingers, then slid one into Draco.

 

Draco breathed harshly through his nose, pressing back against it.

 

“So very _eager_.” Severus mused. “I wonder, do you do this often? Do you bend over for any boy in your dorm that asks?” He slid another finger in and grazed Draco’s prostate, then grabbed Draco’s hair in his free hand, pulling his head back lightly. “Answer me.” He hissed.

 

“No, Sir! I’m—Ah!—I’m a virgin!” He choked out, knowing that, for this particular fantasy, that was the correct response.

 

Severus hummed. “Well, we’ll be remedying that state tonight.” He breathed into the blond’s ear, then released his hair. “Remember, silent.”

 

Draco felt a third finger enter him and begin working him open, and widened his stance a bit.

 

“Very good. Such a wanton little thing you are.” Severus said, deviating from the fantasy. “Maybe I should keep you, make you mine.” He said, then brought his lips down on Draco’s claiming mark, making the blond shiver.

 

Draco whined as Severus’ fingers left him, and Severus brought his hand down on Draco’s arse in a smack. “ _Silent_.” He reminded the blond.

 

Severus slicked his cock and pressed forward, hearing the sharp intake of breath from the blond in front of him as his cock slid in, stretching him. After a night of no sex, Severus’ cock no doubt felt even larger than usual.

 

Draco arched back, pressing back against Severus. He felt hands grasp his hips, guiding his movements in a slow, steady rhythm.

 

Severus savoured the feeling of being inside his mate again, and hoped that once was all it took to teach Draco not to test his limits. Withholding sex was hard on _both_ of them, after all.

 

Draco panted, trying to move, only to find that Severus’ grip on his hips didn’t let him speed up. He hung his head, whining in desperation.

 

Severus chuckled and sped up, just a bit. “Do you want to come, Mr. Malfoy?” He purred, tightening his hold slightly.

 

Draco nodded.

 

Severus hummed. “Beg me for it.” He murmured.

 

Draco screwed his eyes shut and let go of every ounce of Malfoy pride he possessed. “Please, Sir, _please_ let me come! I _need_ to come! Please, Sir!”

 

Severus reached under him and grasped his cock, stroking it. “I don’t want to hear a single sound when you come, Mr. Malfoy. We can’t have _rumours_ starting about my conduct, after all.” He purred.

 

Draco trembled and nodded, clamping his lips shut again and biting them to avoid stray sounds escaping as he panted heavily through his nose.

 

Severus felt Draco’s cock throb and leaned down, mouth right beside Draco’s ear. “Come for me, Mr. Malfoy.” He demanded, and Draco came, biting his lips as he whimpered, failing to stay completely silent.

 

Severus thrust once, twice, thrice more and came with a growl.

 

Draco slumped onto the desk, humming. “That was _amazing_.” He said happily.

 

Severus kissed his claiming mark, then sucked at the area lightly, humming. “I think I _like_ your fantasies.” He agreed. “But now we should get dressed.” He pulled himself off of Draco and cast a cleaning charm.

 

Draco walked over to his clothes and pulled them on, wincing a bit as the cane marks on his arse were rubbed against. “I think I need a salve for the marks you left.” He told his husband.

 

Severus inclined his head. “Very well. Someday, however, you will be able to take a few hits and enjoy the aftermath.” He said.

 

Draco shrugged. “Maybe _someday_ , but not while I have lessons and meals to sit for.”

 

Severus smiled. “I am prepared to be patient.” He told the blond, waiting until he was fully dressed and taking his hand. “To our rooms now, My Brat?”

 

“Mm, yes.” Draco said happily.

 

*****

 

“So, I assume you’ve seen your magical core by now?” Lucius asked, closing the door with a flick of his wand.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Father. Although I _did_ have to goad Severus into casting the spell while angry with me.” He admitted, setting his wand on the desk and stepping away from it.

 

Lucius’ brow rose. “That’s not the best of ideas.” He told his son.

 

“So I’ve discovered, but what’s done is done.” Draco said.

 

Lucius sighed. “Indeed. Well, once you’ve seen your core, all you really need to do is visualize your core and the pathways to your wand hand and urge your magic to move from your core, down the pathways, and into your hand. Your magic _will_ obey.” He said evenly. “Take your time if you need to; we have all night, and no other plans.”

 

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, visualizing his magical pathways and his core. He urged his magic away from his core and along the pathways leading to his left hand, feeling a slight tingle down his arm as he visualized the magic traversing the route. He waited until he had visualized the magic pooling in his hand, and, feeling his hand give the same tingly sensation, raised his hand and cast.

 

“Accio wand!”

 

The wand leapt from the desk and smacked into his hand, and Draco closed his fingers around it, grinning.

 

“Good job. Now that you can visualize your magical core, I want you to be more conscious of your magic. Focus on getting it to pool in areas it doesn’t usually go, because if you can do that, there is more I can teach you, in time.” Lucius told Draco. “You will need to have good control over your magic to learn these things, though.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll work with it, Father. I’m sure now that I can it won’t be a hardship to exercise the ability.”

 

“Incidentally, what is Severus teaching you now?” Lucius asked, taking his seat behind his desk again.

 

Draco smirked. “Healing spells. Just some basic ones, in case we need to do something during battle to hold us until we can be seen afterward.” He explained.

 

Lucius nodded. “That’s a good idea. Well, is there anything else you wanted to get done tonight that I can help you with, or would you rather go spend some time with your mate?”

 

Draco flushed. “I think I’d rather spend time with Sev. He’s probably waiting for me right now, as a matter of fact.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Go, then. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

 

Draco turned and flashed him a smile. “Really, Father, you can’t ask _that_ of me! I’m a married man!” He said, then left.

 

Lucius shook his head with a fond smile. “He grew up _far_ too fast.” He said to himself.

 

*****

 

Lucius woke to his wand buzzing and beeping and sat up slowly, taking the wand into his hand and silencing it as he thought over his dream. ‘Surely I cannot be developing _tender feelings_ for the boy!’ He thought. ‘I’ve guarded my heart for so _long_!’

 

The image of Potter holding a small baby and smiling up at Lucius before declaring his love for the man refused to leave his mind. Lucius got up and headed for his bathroom, mulling over the dream as he undressed.

 

Perhaps he’d simply been too long without a partner, and now that he had a prospect in mind, his dreams were centring on the one he was courting. It could just be that his mind was running away with him, and there was nothing more than Potter’s words at Draco’s reception fuelling that dream.

 

‘That _has_ to be it!’ Lucius told himself as he stepped under the spray and began to wash. ‘ _I_ do not fall in _love_!’

 

*****

 

“Luscious Malfoy’s looking at you, Harry.” Ginny whispered across the table.

 

Harry glanced up to the Head table to see that, yes, he was looking. Intently. He looked back down at his food, flushing. “Oh. I guess that’s a good thing, right?” He asked.

 

Ginny smirked. “Oh, it’s a _very_ good thing.” She told him. “He _likes_ you.” She added in a sing-song tone.

 

Neville snorted. “He’s certainly got good taste.” He commented evenly.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “Guys, I don’t want to hear this while I’m trying to eat.” He mourned.

 

“Harry’s happy, let him be.” Hermione told him.

 

“Yeah, Ron, just be happy for him. Luscious Malfoy is quite the catch. I wish he liked redheads.” Ginny said wistfully.

 

Harry glared at her. “Hands off!” He told her firmly.

 

Ginny just grinned, raising her hands in front of her. “I’m not planning to touch, don’t get mad at me. I’m _allowed_ to _look_!”

 

Hermione laughed. “Calm down, Harry. No one _here_ is planning on trying to steal him from you. He’s all yours.” She said, patting his back.

 

Harry finished his food and stood. “I’m going to get to class.”

 

Hermione stood as well. “Are you done yet, Ron?”

 

“Yeah, I suppose.” He said, standing up next to her.

 

They walked to class, finding that Draco, Pansy and Blaise were already there, waiting in front of the closed door.

 

“Hey, guys.” Harry said.

 

“Harry.” Draco responded. “Father seems to be rather focused on you today. I wonder what he dreamt about. He usually splits his attention between me and you, but he didn’t even tear his eyes away from you _once_ today, after you came in.” He noted with a raised eyebrow.

 

Harry flushed. “I’m sure I don’t know.”

 

Pansy giggled. “Bet you’d _like_ to know, though. Anything that can capture Luscious Malfoy’s attention is _bound_ to be good.”

 

Draco frowned at her. “Oh, don’t tell me _you’re_ going to start calling him that, too?” He asked.

 

Blaise chuckled. “Ask her no questions and she’ll tell you no lies.” He told Draco.

 

“Why not? It’s fitting. He’s gorgeous, you can’t deny that.” Pansy said.

 

Blaise sighed. “I thought you _liked_ the tall, dark and handsome look.” He mourned.

 

Pansy smiled and patted his arm. “I do, Love, I do. But I’ve got eyes.” She reminded him.

 

Harry gave her a glare. “Keep them to yourself.”

 

Pansy smirked. “Touchy, aren’t we? I won’t be touching anyone but Blaise, Potter, don’t get all bent out of shape about it.”

 

Hermione shook her head with a fond smile. “Alright, let’s all calm down. Professor Malfoy will be arriving any minute now.” She pointed out.

 

As if to prove her point, Lucius came up the stairs behind them, then opened the door and led the way into the classroom.

 

The rest of the class trickled in slowly, and Lucius spent the few minutes before class was to start arranging papers on his desk, studiously _not_ looking at Harry.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was studying the man’s face, looking for any hint of his thoughts.

 

He didn’t find any, since the Malfoy patriarch had his mask firmly up, keeping his thoughts hidden from everyone, especially as they were in such disarray. All thanks to a messy-haired, green-eyed teen.


	6. Blood Magic

“Cruor subsisto!” Harry cast the spell and watched in fascination as the cut on Draco’s hand suddenly ceased bleeding.

 

“Very good. Now, to close the wound, the incantation is resarcio tergum.” Severus said, watching the wound closely.

 

Harry nodded and cast the spell on Draco, both teens watching as the skin knitted itself closed again, not a single scar marring the newly healed palm.

 

“Huh. Useful, that. Nice to know I have an option on the battlefield _besides_ bleeding out.” Draco said dryly.

 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, you’ll just have to stick close to me.” He reminded the blond.

 

“Like we haven’t been practicing just that tactic already.” Draco pointed out with a smile.

 

Severus shook his head. “Remember those spells. _Especially you_ , Potter. If you let my mate die, I will strangle you with my bare hands, provided you manage to do what we’re training you for.” He told the brunet.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll watch Draco’s back, don’t worry. I don’t want _any_ of my friends dying, and I count him in that number, now.”

 

Draco snorted. “Aw, that’s so _sweet_!” He cooed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut up, prat.” He said, giving Draco’s shoulder a shove.

 

“As moving as this scene is,” Severus drawled, “you are here to learn spells, and there is still one more that may be of benefit to you, though it is my hope that you will not have cause to use it.”

 

Draco and Harry turned to him, attentive.

 

Severus nodded in satisfaction. “If one of you, or another ally, is in need of splinting for a broken bone, there is a spell that can be used for that. It is not a long-term solution for the break, merely a stopgap until proper medical attention can be procured, but it will work well enough for a short time to allow one to find medical help and prevent the break from worsening in the meantime. The wand movement is like so,” He demonstrated a swish-and-jab, “and the incantation is ‘scindo.’” He finished.

 

Draco turned to Harry. “I’ll try it first. Scindo!” He cast, and a splint appeared along Harry’s lower leg before bandages wrapped around it, securing the splint to Harry’s leg.

 

Harry raised a brow, then pointed his wand at Draco. “Scindo!” He cast, and Draco was sporting the same accoutrements.

 

Draco grimaced. “Hmm, the bandages are a bit tight.” He decided.

 

Severus nodded. “That’s the idea behind this spell, so that’s not something to be worried about. I’d be more worried if the bandages were not tight _enough_ to stop any movement of the limb, and the broken bone needing the splint.” He told them.

 

Draco shrugged. “Fine. Diffindo!” He cast, cutting his leg as he cut the bandages off. He hissed in pain, pulling up his trouser leg.

 

“And _this_ is a good opportunity to practice the spells I just taught you. Potter?” He prompted.

 

Harry pointed his wand at the wound. “Cruor subsisto. Resarcio tergum.” He cast, watching as the wound stopped bleeding and sealed up.

 

Severus nodded in satisfaction. “Do _not_ use diffindo to cut the splint and bandages off. Use a ‘finite,’ it will work just as well.”

 

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at his own splint. “Finite incantatum.” He cast, watching as the bandages unwrapped from his leg and the splint disappeared.

 

Draco huffed. “Yeah, _now_ you tell us.” He spat, glaring reproachfully at Severus.

 

Severus merely returned with a raised eyebrow. “I thought you’d be smart enough to do so _without_ my prompting.” He shot back.

 

Harry blinked at the exchange and backed toward the door, nearly tripping over his feet as Draco tensed and hissed at Severus.

 

Severus straightened to his full height and growled, and Harry opened the door, leaving and closing it behind him as he took off toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

He didn’t want to be there when their argument finally ended, whether they chose to do it with bloodshed or sex. Either way, he’d rather be gone by then.

 

*****

 

Harry ate his dinner, thinking over what Lucius had told him after class, after the rest of the students had left.

 

He was going to perform a Dark Arts spell after dinner in his rooms, and he had the Headmaster’s permission, though the man didn’t know exactly what spell it was to be, merely that it was Dark, but for Draco’s protection.

 

Dumbledore had, strangely enough, agreed to it, and so Lucius was going to take the opportunity to ensure Draco’s survival of the war they were in while he had the chance.

 

He’d invited Harry to watch, to see the lure of the Dark Arts in action, and better understand what drew people in. People like Lucius, who had admitted that he used more Dark spells than light, simply because his magic was drawn more to the Dark.

 

Harry finished his dinner quickly and left before everyone else, heading for Gryffindor Tower to get his invisibility cloak. He had no idea how late he’d be getting back, but he didn’t want to get caught wandering after curfew.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on the door to Lucius’ rooms, shifting nervously. He didn’t usually visit teachers in their private rooms, and it didn’t feel quite proper to be doing so with one he was being courted by, but Lucius hadn’t seemed to be hung up on the impropriety of it.

 

Lucius opened the door and smiled, letting him in.

 

Harry looked around as the door was shut behind him.

 

The room was furnished by two chairs set several feet apart, with a coffee table between them, which was obviously set up for the spell. There was a candle and a small cauldron on it, with a plain but sharp dagger lying beside the cauldron and a piece of chalk.

 

Harry noticed the liquor cabinet against the wall and raised an eyebrow. “You brought alcohol into a school?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Don’t be _too_ surprised. Severus has a rather impressive collection of scotches he’s enjoyed with me several times, so it’s not all that uncommon. I believe even your Head of House enjoys a whiskey from time to time.” He told Harry. “If you’d like, you can take one of the chairs. I’ll start the spell as soon as I finish drawing the runes required on the table. Just be quiet and observe.”

 

He picked up the chalk and started drawing symbols on the table in a circular pattern. There were different symbols in each of the cardinal directions, and Harry watched with interest as Lucius drew them, then set the chalk down.

 

He stood and took off his teaching robe, then rolled up his sleeves, baring the Dark Mark seemingly without thought. Harry’s eyes were drawn to it, and he felt a strange feeling of jealousy over the fact that _this man_ , the one he wanted for himself so badly, was _marked_ by _another_.

 

He had the thought that the only mark Lucius should bear should be _his_.

 

Lucius lit the candle and raised his arms. “Ut caput capitis Malfoy prosapia, ego dico elementum!” (As head of the Malfoy family, I call the elements!) He lowered his voice as magic began to swirl around the room, carrying a sweet, alluring smell as it caressed their skin. “Ego scisco tutela pro unus sub meus tutela.” (I ask protection for one under my care.)

 

Lucius picked up the dagger and held his right arm over the cauldron, cutting into his forearm and letting the blood drop into the cauldron.

 

Harry gulped. Yes, this was definitely Dark, and he was quite sure the Headmaster had no idea that Lucius was performing _blood magic_ within Hogwarts. Even Harry was aware that blood magic was mostly illegal. Except for blood Wards, there were very few legal uses for blood magic, and Harry was quite sure _this ritual_ was _not_ one of them.

 

“Per cruor intus nostrum vena, servo meus filius ago insquequo meus licentia est donatus pro morior.” (By the blood that flows through our veins, keep my son alive until my leave is given for him to die.) Lucius intoned, then healed the wound as the blood in the cauldron began to bubble and smoke. The smoke curled upward, dissipating as it went, and soon, the cauldron had stopped smoking altogether.

 

Lucius lowered his arms and bowed his head. “Gratias ago vos, elementum.” (Thank you, elements.) He snuffed the candle and cleaned the dagger with a handkerchief he’d pulled from his pocket before picking up the cauldron and candle and putting them in a trunk that was sitting open near the liquor cabinet. “You’d be best served not mentioning to anyone that you’ve witnessed blood magic.” Lucius said evenly as he waved his wand over the table, erasing the chalk markings. “Besides the fact that I would rather you didn’t tell on me, people would begin to suspect that I am training you to become a Dark wizard. Most people only allow those they are training to sit in on their rituals, but I felt that since you have never seen a ritual such as this, it might be a good learning experience for you.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded. “I appreciate it. It was really interesting.” He said. “What exactly does it do? I didn’t understand the Latin.”

 

Lucius smiled grimly. “If Draco gets hurt in the war, or for another reason, whilst I am still alive, he will not die unless I give him _permission_ , as Head of the family, to die. It will keep him alive, if only just, for as long as it takes for Severus and I to try and bring him back with whatever means we can. If it is hopeless, of course, I would not hold him to life, but I would try everything in the meantime to keep him alive and well. The only thing stronger than this spell is his marriage bond to Severus. If Severus dies, Draco _will_ follow, spell or no.” He finished solemnly.

 

Harry nodded. “I see. So it’s basically a Dark protection spell. You’re right, then; the Dark Arts have different uses besides just battle spells. I guess it makes sense.” He remarked musingly. “I mean, even Dark families have more on their minds than just fighting all the time.”

 

Lucius nodded, opening the liquor cabinet. “Would you like a drink? Firewhiskey, perhaps?” He offered.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Oh, sure.” He said.

 

Lucius got out two glasses and poured them both a few fingers of Firewhiskey, handing one glass to Harry and settling into the other chair. “Yes, the Dark Arts are many and varied, but like I said, you don’t want to delve too deeply into them whilst the Dark Lord is still alive. I believe their lure could even overpower _your_ Gryffindor morality.” He said, taking a sip of his drink.

 

Harry took a sip, testing it. It tasted like hot cinnamon, the same way Lucius smelled, and Harry found that he quite liked it. “I don’t know about _that_. My magic seems more suited to Light spells. The Dark Arts I _have_ learned didn’t exactly _feel_ right to me.” He told Lucius.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “That may be true, but one’s innate magic, especially in someone as young as you are, can and _does_ sometimes change. True, it would take you using quite a bit more Dark magic than you have thus far, but it could still happen, in time. I’d say you are at even more risk of your magic changing than your Muggleborn friend, Ms. Granger, since the Potter family used to be Dark-aligned, only five generations ago.” He pointed out.

 

“Oh. I didn’t know.” Harry said in surprise.

 

“Indeed. Now, let’s talk of lighter things. How are you doing on your Defence essay? I assume you’re not finding it too hard?” Lucius asked.

 

*****

 

“I wish you’d have let me know we were going _this_ far into the forest!” Draco whined, swatting at branches that tried to bar his passage.

 

Severus was striding ahead, sure of his path as he led the way to the plants they were harvesting. “The herbs we are looking for only grow in _one_ clearing in this forest, and it is this way. Keep up, Draco. Remember, you wanted to come along. I offered you the chance to stay in the rooms tonight.”

 

Draco sighed. “I _thought_ it would be a good bonding experience for us. We’re still newlyweds, after all, we _should_ be doing things together! I didn’t know we’d be going for a _hike_!” He groused.

 

Severus chuckled. “We aren’t going much further. While I’m collecting the herbs, you can have a look around. You may see unicorns, they frequent the area we’re heading to.” He told the blond.

 

Draco perked up at that. “Really? That would be brilliant!”

 

“Indeed.” Severus agreed, stepping out into a clearing. “Here we are.”

 

Draco looked around.

 

“If you want to see any unicorns, you’d be best served staying hidden in the trees. Just stay on the outskirts of the clearing, within shouting distance. I’ll call for you when I’m done collecting what we’ll need.” Severus said.

 

Draco nodded distractedly, backing up into the trees and looking around. He heard a rustling sound coming from a bush about twenty feet away, and moved towards it, cautiously. His ears caught the sound of whispers as he approached, and he slowed, inching towards it.

 

“ _Honestly_ , Ty, he’s not going to _hurt_ me!” came a voice from inside the bush, right before someone stepped out of it. “Hi!” The newcomer said brightly.

 

Draco gasped in alarm, backing up and nearly tripping on a root.

 

“Oops, sorry about that! You’re not hurt, are you?” The young man asked, grabbing his hand to keep him from falling backward.

 

Draco shook his head, looking the man over as he regained his footing.

 

He had light blue hair, drawn into a braid, and teal eyes that seemed to glow, as well as pointed ears. His fingernails were also rather long. They almost qualified as claws rather than nails.

 

Another figure stepped out of the bush, standing near the first protectively. He had red-gold hair that fell in curls to his shoulders, and golden eyes, plus he had rust-colored wings with golden markings, and was currently baring fangs at Draco.

 

Draco gulped and released the first man’s hand. “Um, who are you?” He asked softly.

 

The first man smiled. “I’m Kilton, little Faurae. And as you’ve got your wings out around me, you should be able to tell that I’m an Elf. This brute,” He elbowed the other man in the side, causing him to grunt and stop baring his fangs at Draco, “is my mate, Tyrell. He’s very obviously a Fae, as the wings should tell you. We’ve been given permission by the Head of my clan to approach you and offer our assistance with finding and learning to harness your elemental affinity, as well as those of the other three Faurae you know. Would you be able to make sure all four of you are in the forest together sometime soon? We can take you to our clan then, and you can meet the Head Elf.” He said. “She’ll determine who would be best to train you at that time. It’s a good offer, you probably won’t be able to figure out how to access your elemental affinities on your own for at least another few years. We can help that process along, and one of our seers said it would be in _our_ best interests to do so. Otherwise, we really don’t interfere with your world much.”

 

Draco blinked in shock. “I… Well, I can _try_ , but I make no promises. Do you want to meet my mate?” He asked.

 

Kilton shook his head. “No, he’s obviously busy, and we don’t want to interrupt. You were the best option. We’ll meet _him_ next time.”

 

Tyrell sighed. “You _are_ our best option, as I’ve never met any Faurae before that wasn’t part of a clan. Meeting a dominant that isn’t aware of our ways will likely set off my instincts, so I’d rather wait a while before that happens. As it is, I’m going to need to reaffirm my claim tonight.” He told the elf.

 

“Ooh, _promise_?” Kilton purred, pressing against the man and smiling up at him.

 

Tyrell kissed him softly. “ _Mine_.” He growled.

 

Draco heard an echo of Severus’ possessive tone in Tyrell’s voice, and smiled. “Alright, I’ll do what I can to convince the others to come back to the forest. Look for us every day but Friday between six and ten PM. That’s when we meet, so if we’ll be out here, it’ll be then.” He said.

 

Kilton smiled brightly. “Will do! We’d better head back now, it’s getting rather late, and we told Matriona we’d only be gone for a few hours. She’ll get worried if we’re gone for much longer.” He explained, taking Tyrell’s hand and pulling the man away.

 

Draco watched them go and shook his head. Now he had to convince the other three to come into the forest once more. Well, where there was a will, there was a way. He just hoped he had enough will to figure out what the way was.

 


	7. Shopping with Draco

Draco sat next to Harry, dishing himself up some breakfast before turning to the brunet. “You need to help me convince Father to take us all into the forest on Monday.” He said under his breath.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Why?” He asked, then cast muffliato. “What’s up? This is an odd request, even coming from _you_.” He said.

 

Draco ate some eggs, then looked over at Harry. “There’re Elves in the Forbidden Forest. They want to meet us, to help us learn how to work with the elements.” He revealed.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “Really? Brilliant!” He said, smiling widely.

 

Draco nodded. “We need to go out to the forest to meet up with them. Monday night would be a good night for that, but I have a feeling it will take _both_ of us to convince the others to go.” He sighed. “They seem to think we can do this without help, but now, I’m not so sure. You’ve got more leverage with Father now, so I need your assistance.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Sure, I’ll help you out. This sounds like an amazing opportunity. How’d you find out about them?”

 

Draco blushed. “Well, when Severus and I went out last night to collect some herbs for Potions, I stayed out of the clearing to look for unicorns, and an Elf and his Fae mate approached me. They’ve seen the four of us in the forest, so they decided they wanted to help us.” He explained.

 

“An Elf and a Fae? Mates?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

Draco smirked. “I told you, the two seem to find each other irresistible. Their children will be Faurae. Did you think I was lying about the interbreeding?”

 

Harry shrugged. “I just thought it wasn’t really all that common. You said we were rare.”

 

Draco shrugged. “We are, but most Faurae that grow up with either High Elves or Fae tend to stay in the community and mate with one of the others there. It’s uncommon for them to leave. We’re both descended from Faurae that, for whatever reason, left their clan and decided to live among wizards, rather than their own kind.” He explained.

 

Harry hummed. “Right. Well, I’ll help you out. What do you think your elemental affinity will be?” He asked.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Knowing my luck, it’ll be Air. Something that’ll prove useless against the Dark Lord.”

 

Harry sighed. “Voldemort. Use his name. Or call him Tom Riddle, that’s his _real_ name. You sound like a mini Death Eater when you say the Dark Lord like that.”

 

Draco looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Up until this year, I _was_ a mini Death Eater. Excuse me for being raised a certain way.” He said in an annoyed tone.

 

“Well, anyway…” Harry cancelled the muffliato. “You up for shopping today?” He asked.

 

Draco’s eyes gleamed. “Oh, I’m _always_ up for shopping, Harry. You’re in good hands, don’t worry.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Strangely enough, that only makes me worry _more_.” He said dryly.

 

*****

 

“If you _don’t_ get it, I _refuse_ to help you anymore!” Draco snapped, pushing the forest green silk dress robe into his hands. “It’s _lovely_ , it’s _silk_ , and it looks _great_ on you! Who _cares_ how much it costs?! You just _said_ you could afford it!” He pointed out.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah, but… I don’t wear silk. It’s not _me_.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “It’s a _dress robe_ , Potter, it’s _supposed_ to be different from what you normally wear.” He said, turning away and pulling a wine-coloured dress robe off the rack. “What about this one? It’s a good colour. Not Gryffindor red, but I think it’ll suit you.” He said, handing it to Harry. “Try it on.”

 

Harry sighed and walked back into the dressing room, pulling the robe on and smoothing his hands down the front before he stepped out.

 

Draco looked him over and nodded. “Yes, that’s a good one, too. Get it.” He ordered.

 

Harry sighed. “Are you always this bossy with people you’re shopping with?” He asked.

 

Draco shrugged. “Only when they have no fashion sense. Which defines _you_. Don’t complain, you’re getting professional-grade help, here.”

 

“So, two should be enough, right?” Harry asked, going back into the dressing room and taking the dress robe off.

 

Draco was already going through the other dress robes on offer. “We really _should_ get you _three_ , just in case… How about a nice cerulean blue?” He asked, holding one up as Harry stepped out. “Try this one on.” He said, handing it to the brunet.

 

Harry sighed, walking back into the dressing room, trying on the blue robe. He came back out, and Draco grinned. “Oh, that looks _good_ on you! And it’s a beautiful colour, I really like it. Get it.” He ordered, shoving Harry back into the dressing room. “Three should be enough. We’re done here, so once you get out we’ll pay and we can head somewhere else.” He told Harry.

 

Harry sighed loudly. “Thank Merlin, I survived!” He came out of the dressing room grinning.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, no one’s ever _died_ of shopping before.”

 

“How many people shop with _you_?” Harry asked.

 

Draco frowned. “Well, Pansy and Blaise _used to_ , but that stopped after fourth year. They won’t shop with me anymore.” He confessed.

 

“Gee, I wonder _why_!” Harry joked as they walked up to the counter to pay for the robes.

 

Draco huffed. “Was it really all _that_ bad?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose not. I don’t want to do it again any time soon, but once in a while won’t kill me.”

 

“Honeydukes next?” Draco offered. “You could get something for Father. I already _know_ I’m getting something for Severus; his birthday is coming up, and I know they sell his favourite dark chocolates there.” He said smugly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sure, let’s go. Hey, when’s your father’s birthday? Just so I know.”

 

Draco smirked. “Not for a while yet. It’s in May. May 3rd.”

 

Harry nodded. “Do you know what _his_ favourite candy is? I want to get him something.”

 

Draco cocked his head, then smirked. “I’m not sure, but if what I suspect is true… Come on, let’s decide what to get for him while we’re in the store; I have a _few_ ideas.”

 

*****

 

Harry shifted nervously, trying to work up the courage to knock on Lucius’ door.

 

Draco had tried samples of almost every caramel candy Honeydukes offered, leaning in to sniff Harry every time his mouth was full, and had finally decided on one that he had probably decided tasted _exactly_ like Harry smelled.

 

Harry flushed anew remembering what Draco had said about there being pheromones in Faurae semen.

 

“Better to get him used to the taste _early_ , Potter. I think he already likes you quite a bit, he’ll love them. Just don’t tell me how he thanks you for them, alright?” Draco had smirked at him.

 

Harry gulped and knocked on the door, then waited for a few seconds.

 

The door opened and Lucius peered out, eyebrows rising. “Mr. Potter. A pleasure. _Do_ come in.” He offered, holding his door open.

 

Harry walked into the room, looking over Lucius, who was dressed in black trousers and a blue silk shirt, the top three buttons undone, exposing just a hint of smoothly-muscled chest. “I, um, got you something in Hogsmeade.” He said, flushing as he held out the bag of chocolates.

 

Lucius took the bag, smiling. “Thank you. May I ask why?”

 

“I just… Thought you’d like them. Draco actually helped to pick them out.” Harry explained.

 

“ _Did_ he?” Lucius asked as he opened the bag and took one out, popping it into his mouth and chewing. He paused momentarily as the flavour hit his tongue, then finished chewing, looking at Harry with a knowing gleam in his eyes. “That boy is certainly _my_ son. How very _devious_ of him. Did he tell you _why_ he picked these for me?”

 

Harry flushed further as the man set them down on the table and took a few steps closer to Harry. He stood his ground, though, refusing to back away as a part of him desperately wanted to do. The gleam in Lucius’ eye had turned decidedly _predatory_ as he stalked toward Harry. “Um, no.” Harry said as Lucius invaded his personal space. “But from the way he kept sniffing me while he tried the chocolates, I can guess.”

 

Lucius smiled, taking Harry’s hand and raising it to his lips. “Oh, you _can_? Why don’t you enlighten me, then, Mr. Potter?” He requested, then slid his lips over Harry’s inner wrist, smiling against the skin as Harry’s pulse leapt under his lips.

 

“Um… I have a very strong suspicion that they taste the same way I smell to other Faurae.” Harry said in a slightly higher voice than normal.

 

Lucius’ tongue flicked out, tasting the skin of Harry’s wrist teasingly, before the man lightly nipped at it. “They _do_ , indeed.” He confirmed, dropping the hand and stepping closer to Harry.

 

Harry _did_ back up a step this time, as the man was very nearly touching him.

 

Lucius grabbed Harry’s hips to keep him from retreating further and pulled the teen against him. “I’m afraid that those chocolates have only made me hungry for something _else_. Something one cannot find in a sweets shop.” He purred.

 

Harry licked his lips, pupils dilating. “We—we can’t kiss, it’s against the rules until—“

 

Lucius raised a hand, gently pressing a finger to Harry’s lips to still them. He smirked. “I am fully aware of the _rules_ of a formal courtship, Mr. Potter. Until the fourth date, I cannot kiss you. On the _lips_. I think you’ll find, however, that there are no corresponding rules about kissing… Elsewhere.” He murmured, lowering his head and placing a feather-soft kiss on Harry’s neck, near his jaw, where his pulse was, once again, beating quite quickly.

 

Harry gulped, closing his eyes as his hands clutched at Lucius’ shoulders.

 

Lucius opened his mouth and nipped at Harry’s neck, pulling away with a sigh. “As much as I’d love to keep you here, I am fully aware that if I do so, I will surely take liberties you are not ready for just yet.” He said, letting Harry go. “Thank you very much for the chocolates, Mr. Potter. I’m sure I will enjoy them _immensely_. It’s for the best if you leave now. I’ll see you in class.” He said.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, yeah. Goodbye, Sir!” He called out, turning and leaving the room quickly, face flaming.

 

Lucius licked his lips and chuckled. “That boy is certainly delicious. He blushes _so_ easily. And I simply _must_ remember to thank Draco later.” He mused, walking back over to his chair, picking up the bag and popping another chocolate into his mouth.

 

Yes, absolutely delicious.

 

*****

 

“I need you to come to Monday’s lesson with Father. We need to go into the Forbidden Forest again, to the same clearing we were in before.” Draco said, taking his robe off and draping it over the chair before sprawling in said chair gracefully.

 

Severus raised his eyes from his book to look at Draco impassively. “Oh? And why would this be?”

 

Draco smirked. “It’s a secret.” He said.

 

Severus’ eyebrow rose. “Keeping secrets from me already?” He asked. “That’s not the best start to a happy marriage.” He murmured.

 

Draco chuckled. “It’s not a _bad_ secret, and you’ll find out when we get there. Just humour me, this once. What do you say?” He asked.

 

“Very well, this once is fine.” Severus answered, gaze dropping back to his book.

 

Draco smirked and got up. “I love you.” He told the man, walking over to give him a kiss.

 

Severus accepted the kiss, moaning softly as Draco pulled away. “Come back here.” He ordered, setting the book aside as he pulled the blond onto his lap. “Where do you think you’re going? I’m not done with your mouth, My Brat.” He told Draco, kissing him again.

 

Draco chuckled into the kiss, sliding his hands into Severus’ hair and fisting, mussing it terribly.

 

Severus retaliated by grabbing Draco’s hair in his hand and _pulling_ , causing Draco’s head to fall back.

 

Draco moaned. “You know, you’re lucky I _like_ it when you get rough with me. Because you do it quite a bit.”

 

Severus fastened his mouth to Draco’s throat, sucking a red mark into existence. “If you like it, just shut up and _take_ it.” He murmured, licking at the skin before pulling back to admire his work. “Mm, very nice.” He decided.

 

Draco laughed as Severus released him. “With all the marks you leave on me, I’m sure there are no doubts in the school that we’re enjoying a lively sex life.”

 

Severus smirked. “You like it.”

 

“I do.” Draco confirmed. “But Father might not like the constant reminders that you are now allowed to do whatever you want with me.” He pointed out.

 

Severus snorted. “He’ll console himself with Potter, I’m sure.” He said dryly.

 

Draco cocked his head. “Yes, that’s probably true. So, are you still worried about ‘Malfoy men and their lax morals?’” He asked.

 

“Where your father is concerned, yes. If he manages to break the rules and violate the courtship, the bonding magic won’t take, and the Dark Lord will probably kill him for it.” He said heavily.

 

Draco smirked. “He won’t _break_ the rules, but I’m sure he’ll _stretch_ them as far as they can go.” He said in obvious amusement.

 

“It’s not a laughing matter, Draco. He’s not one to restrain himself from something he wants, and from what I have seen, he wants Potter very much.” Severus warned the blond.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Draco said lightly. “Father knows the stakes, and he can keep himself in check just enough to keep the courtship rules from being broken. Besides, I’m sure Potter will keep him from going too far. He’s a virginal Gryffindor, they don’t _do_ casual sex, remember?”

 

Severus nodded. “You have a point there. I suppose the two of them can be trusted together. I never want to hear about anything they _do_ get up to, however. I see Lucius as a brother, hearing about his nocturnal escapades would likely put me off sex for a good long while.”

 

Draco laughed. “For me, as well. Potter will just have to gossip with his other friends, since they all seem to like Father’s looks just as much as _he_ does.” He looked up at Severus with an eyebrow cocked. “Did you know Potter seems to actually _like_ Father? They might stay together, after all. I think they’d be good for each other, really.”

 

Severus snorted. “The two of them will not suit. They’ll figure it out soon enough.” He said surely.

 

Draco pursed his lips, brow furrowed. “No, I think they _might_ work out. They complement each other perfectly. Where Father’s cool and reserved, Harry’s all fire and vibrancy. Father’s very sensual, and he’ll teach Harry to appreciate the finer things in life, since Father is a man that certainly loves his creature comforts. He’ll help Harry to become more assured, and to take pride in his accomplishments, because he’s too modest by half. Harry, on the other hand, will teach Father to let go of his mask once in while and _enjoy_ life more.” He shrugged. “They’d be good for each other.” He repeated surely.

 

Severus shook his head. “If you say so. You know Potter better than I do, at this point. I suppose you _could_ be right. Don’t expect me to make nice with him, however. Even if he proves to be good for Lucius, I will still never get along well with him.”

 

Draco smiled. “Don’t worry, I’d never ask you to.” He assured Severus, sliding out of the man’s lap.

 

Severus hummed and went back to his book.


	8. Oak Valley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’m being drug out of the house in a tiny miniskirt to go to a swingers’ club for their New Year’s party. I feel naked, and not in a good way. ^^; Anyway, Happy New Year, and enjoy the chapter!

Severus led them back to the same clearing they’d practiced in before, then whirled to face Draco. “So, do you mind telling me why we are out here again?” He drawled.

 

Draco licked his lips. “Well, we’re here to meet someone—“

 

“Come _on_ , Tyrell!” A voice snapped. The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows into the clearing, beaming at Draco. “Good, you brought them!”

 

Harry blinked in surprise, looking the new arrivals over. His wings were bunched together against his back in agitation.

 

Lucius laid a hand over Harry’s wings, running it over the feathers soothingly. “Calm down, if they try anything, I am here, and I will protect you.” He said softly.

 

Harry’s wings relaxed minutely, and he gave a single, tense nod.

 

The one that had stepped out into the clearing first had braided, light blue hair and glowing, teal eyes, and was very obviously a High Elf, Lucius noted. He looked past the Elf to the other newcomer. A Fae, if he wasn’t mistaken. The Fae had curly, red-gold hair and golden eyes, plus he had large, rust-coloured wings with golden markings. He was clearly ill-at-ease, baring fangs at Severus and Lucius in turn, seemingly unsure which one was the bigger threat.

 

“So, introductions need to be made!” The Elf announced cheerily. “I’m Kilton, nice to meet you all. This is Tyrell, pay him no mind, he’s a bit on edge. He doesn’t deal well with dominants that aren’t part of a clan. _I’m_ sure none of you are going to try and steal me away, and in time, _he’ll_ realize it, too.”

 

Severus looked Kilton and Tyrell over for a moment, then nodded, stepping forward. “I’m Severus Prince, and it would appear you’ve already met _my mate_ , Draco Prince.” He said, stressing his relationship with Draco as he pulled the blond close to his side.

 

Draco snuggled into him. “They _met_ me, yes, but I never had the chance to give them my name before they had to head back to their clan.” He told him.

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m Lucius Malfoy, Draco’s father. This is Harry Potter. He is under my protection. Should anyone threaten him, they will be dealing with _me_.” He said firmly, taking Harry’s hand.

 

Kilton smiled widely. “You’ll be a _fine_ mate for him, I’m sure!” He said.

 

Lucius and Harry looked at each other. Harry shrugged. “I suppose it’s best to just let him think what he will.” Harry said softly.

 

“Anyway, you four need to come with us. We’ll take you to meet the clan leader. She’s the one who will decide who will train you.” Kilton said.

 

“Train?” Severus asked suspiciously.

 

Kilton turned to face him. “To tap into and use your elemental affinities! You _would_ like to know, wouldn’t you?” He asked.

 

Severus sneered. “I already know how to use _mine_.” He said.

 

Kilton cocked his head. “What is it?” He asked.

 

“Earth.” Severus told him smugly.

 

Kilton smiled. “Grow me a tree, then.” He said lightly.

 

Severus choked. “I beg your _pardon_?!”

 

Kilton raised an eyebrow. “That’s one of the first lessons the Earth elementals master; the ability to grow a tree without seed or sapling. If you can’t do _that_ yet, you’re far from proficient in Earth magic. We can still teach you _quite_ a bit.”

 

“Fine.” Severus snapped. “We’ll come with you.”

 

Draco grinned at Harry, who smiled back.

 

The group trooped through the forest before Kilton stopped in front of two trees and smiled back at them. “I’m going to open the portal to our village now. Don’t be alarmed.” He said, then spread his hands over one tree, murmured a phrase in a lyrical language, and ran his hands above himself in an arc, then touched the other tree. A breeze blew from behind them, and an archway appeared in the forest, through which they could see a village of Elves clearly. The village seemed to be in the midst of summer, though the forest around them was still caught in the throes of winter.

 

Kilton smiled. “Welcome to Oak Valley.” He said, then stepped through the archway. Tyrell followed him. Severus and Draco stepped through next, and Lucius and Harry brought up the rear.

 

Oak Valley was a collection of small houses, some of them on the ground and some built high in trees, but all of them were open to the elements, since the windows had shutters, but not a single glass window in sight. The shutters opened to nothing but air.

 

After they were all through, the archway dissolved with another soft murmur of the strange language, and Kilton led them to the largest building. “This is our Clan Hall, Matriona will be waiting inside. Come on, let’s not make her wait.” He said, leading them into a large meeting room.

 

A stern-looking female Elf with long, pale violet hair pulled back into a bun and dark grey eyes sat on a throne, a desk before her. She looked up as they entered. “Ah, Kilton, Tyrell.” She said, nodding at the two, who nodded and took a few steps back. “These must be the Faurae, then.” She looked them over. “Come closer, Young Ones.”

 

The four Faurae stepped closer to the desk, coming to rest directly in front of it.

 

“So, you’d like to learn how to work with the elements?” She asked.

 

Severus inclined his head. “We would, Madam.”

 

She laughed. “Call me Matriona, Young One. What are your names?” She asked.

 

Severus spoke first. “I am Severus Prince, and this is my mate, Draco Prince.” He said, introducing himself and Draco together.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “I am Lucius Malfoy, and this is Harry Potter.” He told her.

 

Matriona looked them over. “Lucius Malfoy and Severus Prince, please step back. Draco, Harry, I would like to see your wings, if I may.”

 

Draco and Harry looked at each other, then unfurled their wings, splaying them wide.

 

Tyrell’s eyes widened and he gasped, falling to his knees.

 

Kilton knelt beside him. “What? What’s the matter?”

 

Tyrell’s shocked eyes met Kilton’s. “The dark-haired submissive’s wing markings, they’re the mark of the Royals! He’s a descendant of the Lost Prince!” He breathed.

 

Kilton blinked. “Really?!”

 

Tyrell nodded, dazed. “Yes, there’s no doubt about it! They’ll want to meet him.” He said softly.

 

Matriona looked them over critically. “You are both quite powerful, if the size of your wings is to be believed. I gladly extend the help of my clan to you and yours. We will teach you to harness the elements, and you will grow stronger with our help.” She said, a kind smile spreading across her face. “Kilton!” She called out.

 

Kilton rose and bowed. “Yes, Matriona?” He asked.

 

“Take them to the fire and begin their testing there.” She said.

 

Kilton nodded, then helped Tyrell up. “Go home and write to them. Let them know that he has no idea who he is, and that you are in a position that may allow you to interact with him some.” He advised quietly. “It’s really the only option open to us at this point.”

 

Tyrell nodded and left the Hall.

 

Severus stepped forward. “If I may, I already know my affinity; it is Earth. Harry’s is Water. We do not know Draco’s or Lucius’ yet.”

 

Matriona nodded. “Very well. Take Severus to Hadrian and Harry to Revyn. _Then_ , test Draco and Lucius for Fire. If neither of them show signs of that affinity, try Trystan.” She advised. “We may very well have one of each element here.”

 

Kilton nodded and led them out of the Clan Hall. “First, we’ll go to Hadrian. His house is this way.” He led the way to one of the houses and stopped as two small children barrelled out of the house. The younger of the two, a boy, held back, standing by the door cautiously, watching them through dark blue eyes that were a shade lighter still than his short hair.

 

“Kilton! We missed you, where have you been?” One of the children asked, wrapping her arms around Kilton’s legs.

 

Kilton smiled. “I was busy, Triela. Where’s your Daddy?” He asked, smoothing a hand over her ebony curls.

 

The girl smiled, pointing behind the house. “He’s out back, working with the flowers.” She said.

 

“Well, then, let me go, and I promise I will play with you tomorrow.” Kilton said.

 

“Okay!” Triela said happily, stopping by the door to grab the boy’s hand before leading him back inside.

 

They rounded the house and came upon a man who was standing in front of a tall flower in worn, dirt-covered trousers and no shirt. The mating mark on his neck was clearly visible. He had green, spiky hair and vivid yellow eyes that kind of reminded Severus of a snake. He was working with a sunflower that looked as though it was about to die. “Come on, just _try_ , for me. What do you say?” He coaxed, holding his hands out to the sides of the top of the flower, and slowly, life seemed to return to the plant.

 

Once it was back to a healthy state, he smiled widely and dusted off his hands on his trousers. “There, now you’re looking lovely again!” He said in a satisfied voice. He looked up and noticed the others, smiling widely. “Ahh, Kilton! And you’ve brought newcomers! Hello, pleased to meet you all!” He said, holding out his hand. “I’m Hadrian.”

 

Severus stepped forward and took his hand. “I’m Severus. We were brought here to learn how to utilize our elemental affinities. Mine is Earth, so I was brought to you. Will you please teach me how to work with it?”

 

Hadrian smiled. “Well, if you already know what your affinity is, you must have some experience with it already. What can you do so far?”

 

Severus began to explain how he came to know of his affinity and Kilton smiled widely. “Best to leave them to it, Hade knows what he’s doing. Next stop: Revyn!”

 

They headed off again, walking toward a man with long, black hair and red eyes who was talking to another man with light pink short and spiked hair and matching eyes. Kilton stopped behind the dark-haired man and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

 

The man turned and smiled. “Kilton.”

 

“The one and only! Rev, we have a new recruit for you to work with.” He said, pulling Harry forward. “He’s a Faurae. His affinity is Water.”

 

Revyn looked Harry over, one eyebrow raised. “Faurae.” He murmured, leaning close and sniffing him. “Oh, I _do_ love the smell of a submissive Faurae. Always so _sweet_.”

 

Lucius growled, stepping forward.

 

Kilton held him back. “Don’t worry, he’s a sub. He won’t try anything.” The Elf assured him. “Let’s leave them to it.” He said, trying not to laugh at the blush on Harry’s face as Revyn leaned back and began to question him about what he’d managed thus far.

 

“Next, we’re heading to the fire pit.” He said, leading them to a large fire that was burning merrily. Kilton turned to face them. “Now, what I want you to do is simple: hold your hands out to the flame. When you feel the heat has gotten too hot to get closer, tell me. Until then, keep moving your hands closer and closer to the flame. Don’t be afraid, children do this all the time, and not a single one has gotten hurt by it yet.” He instructed.

 

Lucius and Draco stood side-by-side, holding their hands out to the flames. Lucius’ hands moved a bit closer, then he stopped. “I can feel it. That’s as close as I can get.”

 

Draco’s hands were slowly inching forward. Lucius watched as they got closer and closer to the flames. He reached out and stopped Draco from sticking his hands _into_ the flames.

 

Draco jerked as his father wrenched his hands back from the flames, blinking dazedly. “What?!” He snapped, turning to his father.

 

Kilton sighed and shook his head. “Lucius, please step back a few paces. Draco, continue.” He leaned closer to Lucius and whispered in his ear: “Just _watch_. He’ll be _fine_.”

 

Lucius watched as Draco’s hands slowly inched toward the fire, then disappeared inside it, emerging with a small flame dancing on his fingers. He tossed it from hand to hand, grinning, then tossed it into the sky and it disappeared.   


He turned to face them, his smile delighted. “Did you _see_ that?!” He asked in excitement. “I just touched _fire_! And it didn’t even _hurt_!”

 

Kilton laughed. “No, it didn’t. Fire will never hurt an adept that can use it. Congratulations, you’ve found your affinity. Lucius, we’re going to take you to Trystan, who will test you for an Air affinity, since you didn’t show one for Fire. If Air isn’t your affinity, we’ll run by Hadrian and Revyn again and they can test you. Although, since you already didn’t like Revyn, I hope your affinity isn’t _Water_. The man’s an incurable flirt, even with other subs.” Kilton remarked under his breath, then shook his head. “He _is_ the best, though.”

 

Kilton brought them to another house and knocked on the door, which opened on its own. “Show-off.” Kilton muttered, stepping through. “Trystan! We have a testee for you!” He called out.

 

Another door in the house opened and a voice called out: “In here!”

 

Kilton shrugged and beckoned Lucius and Draco forward. He walked through the open door and watched as the man with long white hair and bright blue eyes guided a sheet onto the bed using the wind, then laid a comforter over the top of it and stepped back as the pillows plumped themselves and floated to the head of the bed. “Keith just left. He’s feeling better now.” He said in a tense voice, fingering the bite mark on his neck.

 

Kilton winced. “Ahh.”

 

“Yeah, so I’m not exactly in the _best_ of moods right now. So, which one is it?” Trystan looked over Lucius and Draco, then his eyes widened. “Ah, _Faurae_. Well, well.” He grinned. “This will be interesting.”

 

Lucius stepped forward and bowed. “We have already discovered my affinity is not Fire, and we were hoping you could test me for an Air affinity.” He said.

 

Trystan smiled. “Let’s go outside. First off, when you came into your inheritance, did the world around you feel slightly… Off? A bit different than before?” He asked as they stepped outside.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes. I can’t exactly put my finger on it, but everything feels a bit… _More_.”

 

Trystan hummed. “That’s promising. Alright. I’m going to send some wind at you. I want you to create a barrier, so that the wind does not touch you. It should be easy enough, barriers are remarkably easy to work with.”

 

Draco and Kilton watched with interest as Trystan raised a hand and the wind began blowing from just in front of him, blowing back Lucius’ hair.

 

Lucius frowned and gained a look of intense concentration. Within a few minutes, the wind had stopped moving his hair and was instead brushing against Draco and Kilton, bypassing Lucius entirely. Lucius smirked. “I believe I’ve done it.” He said smugly.

 

Trystan laughed. “That you have, well done. Come back inside, I have more I can teach you.”

 

Kilton smiled. “Come on, Draco, let’s go back to the Fire. I’ll teach you some more.” He said.

 

*****

 

Harry panted, holding the bubble of water above Revyn’s head.

 

“ _Very_ good, not many people learn to do that on the first day they work with Water. I’m impressed!” Revyn said with a bright smile. “Now can you put it back in the pool?”

 

Harry tried to get it to float the other way, but a small girl with silver ringlets ran up to Revyn, and Harry’s concentration broke. The bubble dropped, dousing both Revyn and the girl with water. The girl squealed as cool water covered her body.

 

Revyn laughed, shaking beads of water out of his hair. “Katrina, I’ve told you not to come up to me when I’m working with someone!” He chided the girl. “How would _you_ like it if someone interrupted _your_ training when you get it?” He asked.

 

Katrina pouted. “I wouldn’t.” She said in a sad tone. She turned to Harry. “I’m sorry for interrupting.”

 

Harry smiled at her. “It’s okay, I won’t hold it against you. I’m sorry for dropping all that water on you.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Katrina smiled, showing a missing front tooth. “Oh, that’s okay! I like the water, anyway!” She told him.

 

Revyn shook his head. “Go on, Katrina. I’ll play with you tomorrow, alright?”

 

Katrina nodded and hurried away, waving at Harry as she left.

 

“She’s a cute kid.” Harry commented, watching her go.

 

Revyn smiled. “She is, but _you’re_ supposed to be focusing. Get some more water out of the pool and let’s try that again.”

 

Harry groaned, but did as he was told.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there’s anything you’d like to know about the Elves, go ahead and ask. I’m several chapters ahead, but I can always go back and add in any extra info, plus the Elves are still present in the chapters I’m currently working on.


	9. A Lesson on Marking

“I think we should replace both sets of the lessons with coming here.” Severus said to Kilton as he led the way back to the portal out of Oak Valley. “We have a lot to learn, from what I’ve seen, and little time to learn it.”

 

Kilton smiled. “I’d love to have you four here four times a week, and I know that Tyrell wants to at least get to know Harry a bit more. He’s taken quite a shine to you.” He said to Harry.

 

Harry frowned. “Me? Why?”

 

Kilton smiled secretively. “Well, that’s a question you’ll have to ask _him_ , now, isn’t it?” He answered.

 

“Well, then why isn’t he here _now_?” Harry pressed.

 

Kilton chuckled. “He’s busy writing to someone. It’ll probably take him all night to find just the right words, it’s an important letter.” He told the smaller brunet.

 

“Oh.” Harry shrugged. “I guess I’ll just have to talk to him next time, then.”

 

“Yes, you will.” Kilton agreed, opening the portal back into the forest. “Meet me here tomorrow evening, and I’ll let you in. If Matriona ever gets to trust you enough, she can teach one of you to open the portal. It would probably be quite a while before _that_ ever happened, though.” He said lightly.

 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, then.” Lucius said, bowing.

 

Kilton smiled brightly. “Bye!” He chirped happily, disappearing back through the portal before closing it behind him.

 

“Well, that was a lot of fun.” Harry said.

 

Lucius nodded. “It _was_ enlightening.” He agreed.

 

“I had no _idea_ there was still so much to _learn_! Some of the things Hadrian can _do_ … And he says he can teach me to do all that he can!” Severus said softly, eyes glittering with ill-disguised excitement.

 

Draco smiled and took his hand. “I have something to show you when we get back to our rooms, Sev. You won’t _believe_ what I learned today!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Severus, why don’t you escort Draco to your rooms while I see Mr. Potter safely back to Gryffindor Tower?” He suggested.

 

Severus nodded. “That would be acceptable. _Do_ be careful when you drop him off, Lucius. Remember the courtship.” He warned the man.

 

Lucius smirked. “But of course. I’m not likely to forget any time soon.” He answered.

 

They walked back into the school and parted ways.

 

Lucius took Harry’s hand as soon as Severus and Draco were out of sight and placed it on his forearm, in the proper hold for a gentleman escorting his Intended back to safety after a night together. “Humour me.” He murmured when Harry tensed at the hold, not liking how it put him in what he considered to be the ‘female’ role.

 

“I’m not a _girl_!” Harry protested.

 

Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “I had noticed that. That does not mean I cannot have the pleasure of escorting you back to your common room the _proper_ way. Let me. It doesn’t make you any less a man.” He assured the teen.

 

Harry sighed in agitation, but relaxed a bit more. “You Purebloods and your _propriety_.” He muttered.

 

Lucius simply smiled, pretending not to hear the comment. “Harry, letting me take the lead, as the senior partner in this, _and_ as your Suitor, is something you will have to learn to do. I do not, and _will_ not _ever_ , see you as a woman because of it. You are a very desirable young _man_ that I am proud to be courting, and I will want to care for you as I should during this time. All I ask is that you _let_ me.” He said evenly.

 

“Fine.” Harry said. “But I don’t have to be _happy_ about it.”

 

“It would make _me_ happy if you _were_.” Lucius returned.

 

Harry snorted. “Don’t hold your breath.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Fair enough. Will you _try_ to enjoy the courtship?”

 

“Yeah.” Harry said on a sigh. “I’ll do my best. Why is Voldemort so sure that you and I will go through with the courtship, anyway?” He asked, suddenly curious. “I mean, what if I wasn’t into guys at all?”

 

Lucius stopped before the Fat Lady and turned to face Harry. “He thought I would be able to overcome any reticence you had to the idea, because I am well-known among the Death Eaters for being the most charming of the lot. Which is not saying much, but I have been known to get whatever I want because of my charm. He knew that if what I wanted was _you_ , which it _is_ , nothing short of death would stop me from getting you.” He raised Harry’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. “Sweet dreams, Mr. Potter. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.” Harry echoed, watching him leave.

 

“He’s right, you know.” The Fat Lady said, startling Harry. “That Lucius _is_ a charmer!”

 

Harry flushed and gave her the password, walking into the common room to escape her knowing look.

 

*****

 

“Where were you last night? You came back later than usual.” Neville asked, looking at Harry inquiringly.

 

Harry smiled. “It’s a long story, and you can’t tell anyone besides Ginny, Ron and Hermione.” He said. “I’ll explain it when we get to breakfast.”

 

Ron sat up in bed. “Someone say breakfast?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he blinked blearily.

 

“Yeah. You coming?” Harry asked.

 

Ron nodded, getting out of bed and heading for the shower. “Give me ten minutes.” He said.

 

Harry and Neville headed down to the common room to meet up with Ginny and Hermione while they waited.

 

“Hi, boys. Is Ron up yet?” Hermione asked.

 

Harry nodded. “He should be out in about ten minutes. Boy, do I have a story for you guys, though!” He said, smiling brightly.

 

Hermione smiled back. “Judging from your expression, it’s _good_ news?” She guessed.

 

“The best!” Harry confirmed. “I’ll tell you at breakfast. It has to do with why I was so late getting in last night, and also why I’ll be so late for the foreseeable future.”

 

“When are you going to get the time to _study_ with all this extra training you’re doing?” Hermione asked. “You have N.E.W.T.s this year!”

 

Harry sighed. “I’m doing _fine_ in my classes, Mione, and I have study time on Fridays and the weekends, plus I have a few free periods during the week I use to study.”

 

“ _Fine_ doesn’t mean you’ll pass your N.E.W.T.s, Harry.”

 

Harry was saved from answering by Ron coming down the stairs. “Good, now we’re all here. Let’s get to breakfast.”

 

Once they had all sat down and filled their plates, Harry cast a quick muffliato around himself, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny.

 

“What I’m about to tell you has to be a secret. You can’t tell anyone but the people included in the muffliato I just cast. Don’t even _mention a word of it_ with anyone else in earshot. Got it?” Harry asked, looking around at everyone.

 

They all nodded, faces solemn.

 

Ron began eating, splitting his focus between Harry and food.

 

“Alright.” Harry took a deep, fortifying breath. “There’re Elves in the Forbidden Forest.” He told them.

 

Hermione’s eyes gleamed. “By ‘Elves,’ I’m assuming you don’t mean house-elves?” She asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “High Elves, Draco called them. They look like us, except for the weird eye and hair colours they have, and the claws. And the pointed ears. But they’re really nice, at least they are to _Faurae_ , and they’ve been teaching us to use the elements.”

 

Hermione frowned. “’Use the elements?’” She repeated quizzically.

 

“Remember how I told you I should have an elemental affinity?” Harry asked.

 

Hermione and Ginny nodded, listening to him raptly.

 

Harry grinned and took a bite of his eggs, then continued, “Well, turns out, mine is Water. I’m learning to use it from an Elf named Revyn, he’s awesome! A bit of a flirt, but it’s all in good fun. He’s a submissive, too, so I know he won’t _try_ anything. Actually, he seems to be really taken with another Elf there, but I don’t know his name. Revyn watches him whenever I’m supposed to be focusing on using my affinity. He probably thinks I haven’t noticed, but anyone with eyes can see it. If I didn’t know better, I’d think they were _already_ mated!”

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Well, how do you know they _aren’t_?” She asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Come _on_ , Mione, you’ve seen Draco’s claiming mark, right? Big scar on his neck in the shape of a set of teeth? It’s kind of hard to _hide_ something like that, and Revyn doesn’t have one. Therefore, he’s _not mated_.” He said surely.

 

Neville and Ron were both nodding, but Ginny looked thoughtful.

 

Hermione huffed. “Honestly, Harry, don’t you _read_?!” She snapped in fond exasperation.

 

Harry looked at her blankly, eating a piece of bacon. “Yes, I read, _Hermione_. What did I miss _this_ time?” He asked.

 

Hermione shook her head. “Well, when I found out that a Faurae had traits of both Fae and High Elves, I did a bit of research. The only reason _both_ partners in a Faurae pair carry a claiming bite is because in _Fae_ , the _dominant_ partner marks the _submissive_ , but in _Elves_ , the _submissive_ marks the _dominant_. So if Revyn is submissive, _he_ wouldn’t carry the claiming bite; his _mate_ would.” She finished.

 

Harry frowned. “Oh.” He said simply. “Then why do Kilton _and_ Tyrell _both_ … Oh, wait, never mind. Tyrell’s a Fae, which means he’s the dominant and Kilton is the submissive. Which means they both claim with a bite. Got it.” Harry said to himself.

 

“An inter-species pair?” Hermione asked, leaning toward Harry eagerly. “How do they make it work, coming from two different societal structures? Oh, I’d _love_ to get to meet them and pick their brains a bit!” She said, nearly swooning at the thought.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Since Tyrell obviously moved in with Kilton, I assume they just live by Elven rules, I guess.”

 

“Yes, but Elves operate differently than Fae. In Elven communities, the submissive holds most of the power, where in Fae communities, the reverse is true. They must love each other a lot to overcome the difficulties they must have faced!” Hermione said, smiling wistfully.

 

Harry just shook his head. “I think that’s enough discussion for now. Let’s eat before we have to get to class.” He said, then cancelled the muffliato.

 

*****

 

Draco came over to Harry as dinner was winding down. “You ready to go?” He asked.

 

Harry glanced at him. “Hang on a second.” He said, then proceeded to finish his treacle tart in two large bites. “Now I am.” He said, standing.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “What is it with you and treacle, anyway?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “It’s my favourite.” He said simply.

 

“Obviously. Come on.” He said, leading the other teen out of the Great Hall and into the entrance, where Lucius and Severus were waiting.

 

The four of them headed into the forest, and Severus led them to where the portal had been.

 

Kilton and Tyrell were both waiting for them. “Hello, again.” Kilton said brightly.

 

Tyrell nodded. “Hi.” He said simply, eyeing Severus and Lucius warily. He seemed more relaxed around them than he had been the last time.

 

“What are you going to teach me today?” Draco asked the Elf eagerly.

 

Kilton laughed and opened the portal. “I _could_ tell you, but wouldn’t you rather see for yourself?” He asked, indicating the portal.

 

“Yes.” Draco said, leading the way.

 

Harry snorted as the rest of them followed him.

 

Kilton closed the portal behind them.

 

Harry noticed Revyn standing next to the pool of water with the same Elf he’d been talking to last time. When he got closer, Revyn grabbed the other Elf and kissed him deeply.

 

The Elf smiled and turned away, and Harry saw the mark on his neck.

 

Harry smiled at Revyn. “So who was _that_?” He asked teasingly.

 

Revyn smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a short laugh of embarrassment. “Ah, that would be my mate, Nathaniel. He wants to meet you, by the way. He’ll be cutting our lesson short so he can talk to you. So don’t be surprised when he interrupts.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding. “Got it. We’d better get started, then.”

 

*****

 

Harry was guiding a small bubble of water in rapid figure eights when he was tapped on the shoulder. It broke his concentration and the bubble fell to the ground.

 

Revyn snorted. “We’ll work on that next time.” He commented as Nathaniel stepped into Harry’s line of sight.

 

Harry nodded, then turned to Nathaniel. “Hi.”

 

Nathaniel smiled, holding out a hand. “Hi. Harry, right? I’m Nathan, although if you asked Revyn, he’d give you my _full_ name, which I hate.” He said lightly.

 

Harry shook his hand with a laugh. “Yes, I did, and he did. Nice to meet you.”

 

“You, too.” Nathan said, looking him over critically. “There’s only one reason I needed to talk to you today, and I’m just going to come out and say it: Revyn’s pregnant. He’s about two months along, and we just found out for sure today. I need you to be careful with what you do, since as you progress, you will be doing more and more dangerous things with Water, and he could potentially be injured.” He said urgently.

 

Harry blinked. “Alright. I promise I’ll be careful. Thank you for telling me, I’d hate to injure him accidentally and find out after the fact.” He said.

 

Nathan smiled. “No problem. Um, I think your mate is mad at me.” He said, looking past Harry’s shoulder.

 

Harry turned to see Lucius standing next to another Elf who was explaining something to him. Lucius was obviously only half paying attention as he glared at Nathan.

 

Harry blushed, turning back to Nathan. “Um, yeah, he’s a little possessive, and he’s pretty much told me he’ll protect me if I need it. I should go reassure him that I don’t need protecting right now, or he won’t be able to concentrate for the rest of the evening.” He said sheepishly.

 

“Good luck.” Nathan said. “I’m going to take Revyn home and get him something to eat. He usually gets hungry around this time lately.”

 

Harry walked over to Lucius. “Hey.” He said.

 

Lucius sniffed. “Making nice with the Elves, Mr. Potter?” He drawled in obvious irritation.

 

Harry smiled. “He wanted to tell me to be careful with Revyn. They’re mates, and Revyn’s expecting.” He explained, while the white-haired Elf stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Lucius’ expression lost most of its tenseness, reverting back to the Malfoy mask of impassive blankness. “Ah. I see.” He said evenly.

 

“Can you pay attention now?” The Elf asked in mild amusement.

 

Lucius flushed. “Right. I’m sorry.” He said, turning back to the Elf.

 

“Why don’t you go find someone else to talk to for a bit?” The Elf suggested to Harry. “You’ll only distract him if you stay here.”

 

Harry flushed. “Alright.” He headed over to the fire pit, where Draco and Kilton were working. He sat on one of the logs around the fire, next to Tyrell.

 

“Hi.” Tyrell said, looking at him.

 

“Hey.” Harry said. “Kilton said you’d want to talk to me at some point. What about, if you don’t mind my asking?”

 

Tyrell tilted his head, observing Harry for long moments before he nodded. “Not here. Follow me.” He said, getting up and walking toward a house that Harry assumed belonged to Kilton and Tyrell.

 

 


	10. Closed Off

Tyrell led Harry into the kitchen and waved a hand at the table. “Sit. We’re going to need tea for this.” He explained, putting a kettle on to heat and grabbing two earthenware mugs.

 

Harry watched in mild curiosity as Tyrell put some kind of herbal mixture in both cups, then turned around to gaze at him while the kettle heated.

 

“How much do you know about the Fae?” Tyrell asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “That they have fangs, wings, and claim with a bite. And they they’re related to Faurae. That’s about it.” He said.

 

Tyrell nodded. “Alright, I can work with that. We only have about an hour before you go back, so I’ll explain some things.” He said. “Fae are ruled by Lords and Ladies, much like the human world used to be run. The Lords of each village run their villages, and they answer to the King and Queen. Unlike with Elves, the dominant mate is always the one in charge, except in certain cases. Our Queen is the one bloodline-linked to the throne, and so she has more power than the King, and she holds the right to cut the association should the King displease her. If at any time, he does something that she does not like, she can leave him and cast him out of the Palace, and she will not be criticized for it.”

 

The kettle screeched and Tyrell took it off the heat, pouring hot water into both mugs and setting one down in front of Harry before he sat across from the young man.

 

“So, let me see if I’ve got this right:”

 

Tyrell nodded.

 

“Since the Queen is the one born into Royalty,”

 

Tyrell nodded again.

 

“She can leave her husband—“

 

“Mate.” Tyrell corrected.

 

Harry nodded. “Right. Her _mate_ , and walk away without recriminations. What about children between them?” He asked.

 

Tyrell smiled. “She’d retain all the rights of childrearing. The children are next in line for the throne, and it is the Queen who knows what they will need to learn to rule well.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Alright, I suppose that makes sense. Why tell _me_ all this, though?” He asked.

 

“I’m getting to that.” Tyrell assured him. “See, the Royal Family has a tradition of sending the next in line for the throne on a sole pilgrimage to all the villages of Fae before they ascend to the throne. Only, one time, after waiting for two years, well past the six months the pilgrimage usually takes, the Royal Family had to come to a saddening and unexpected realization: the Prince who had left for the journey was not coming back. No one knew why, or where exactly he had gone—“

 

Harry held up a hand. “No, I think I get it. You think _I’m_ related to this Prince.” He said heavily.

 

Tyrell looked a bit shocked, but nodded.

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “Why does the weird shit always happen to _me_?!” He asked in a harassed tone. He took a deep breath and let it out. “Okay, first things first: What makes you think that?” He asked.

 

Tyrell stood up. “Spread your wings out.” He said.

 

Harry spread them and Tyrell walked behind him. “I’m going to spread mine out and put myself back-to-back with you to do a comparison, okay?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Fine.” He said.

 

Tyrell spread his wings and backed against Harry.

 

Harry felt that Tyrell’s wings ended several inches short of his own.

 

“Can you feel that your wings are larger than mine?” Tyrell asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered.

 

Tyrell stepped away and came back to Harry’s front. “The Royals always have the largest wings, since they’re the most powerful Fae there are, and wing size is tied to magical strength. Secondly, and most importantly: you have the markings of the Royals. The markings pass through the line, never changing, and the Royals are the only ones that don’t undergo any change in markings when they mate. They will still moult when they mate, especially if it’s their first time, but the markings will stay exactly the same.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “So there’s really no way to know for sure until I mate with someone?” He asked.

 

Tyrell made a face. “Not exactly. As I said, the markings are the same for every member of the Royal family. I met the Queen once, when she came to our village. I’d _never_ forget those markings, and yours are _exactly_ the same.” He told Harry, taking his seat. “They’re _not_ going to change when you mate. I’m _sure_ of it.”

 

Harry sighed, sitting back down, running a hand through his hair. “So what does this mean for me?” He asked.

 

Tyrell shrugged. “I’m not sure. You’re a Faurae, which means he must have met an Elf and mated, but that also means you _can’t_ inherit the throne, even though you’d be a direct descendant of the Fae that _should have_ inherited it. I _do_ know that the Queen will want to meet you. You’re family, and the Royals _always_ keep an eye on family. I wrote to her already, and I can tell you when I get a reply, now that you know.”

 

Harry nodded. “Do that.”

 

Lucius burst through the door, followed by Kilton and Draco.

 

Lucius grabbed Harry out of his chair and shoved him behind himself, baring his fangs and growling at Tyrell.

 

Tyrell’s eyes widened and he stayed in his seat, bringing both hands up in front of him.

 

“ _Mine_.” Lucius snarled, obviously acting on some primal instinct.

 

“Yours.” Tyrell promptly responded, eyes flicking over to Kilton and sending an obvious signal to stay out of it.

 

Kilton nodded, clenching his hands into fists as he watched the standoff.

 

“Sorry.” Harry mouthed at him.

 

Kilton shook his head and mouthed back, “Not your fault. Stupid dominants,” with an eyeroll to accompany it.

 

Harry grinned and laid a hand on Lucius’ shoulder.

 

The man whirled around and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Harry’s neck and breathing deeply. “You’re alright? He didn’t try anything, did he?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Harry’s pulse point.

 

Harry shivered. “He’s mated, he’s not _going_ to.” He told the man as Lucius’ mouth opened and a tongue slid over his neck.

 

“Mm, _mine_.” Lucius growled, nibbling at the skin there.

 

“I’m not going to touch your sub, Lucius.” Tyrell said, startling Harry and Lucius. “You have prior claim. Anyone in a clan knows that when prior claim in involved, we don’t touch the one claimed, even if the mark isn’t there yet. You’ve verbally claimed him, he’s off the market. Everyone here will respect that.”

 

Lucius raised his head and took a deep breath, the Malfoy mask sliding back onto his face as he turned to face Tyrell. “Right. I apologize. That was horribly rude of me. I let my instincts get the best of me when I couldn’t find Harry.” He explained.

 

Tyrell smiled at him. “I understand. You haven’t claimed him yet, so your instinct is to keep him close. I shouldn’t have taken him without telling someone. It won’t happen again.” He promised.

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you. Trystan is probably upset that I left him like that.”

 

Kilton laughed. “I bet he doesn’t care so much. He knows what it’s like to be newly in love. Trust me, he’ll understand when you explain, if he hasn’t figured it out already.”

 

Lucius reached back to take Harry’s hand in his. “We should find Severus. It’s about time for us to leave.”

 

They all left the house, to find Severus walking toward it, covered in dirt.

 

Draco’s eyes lit up as he stared at him. “Oh, you’re so _dirty_!” He said in delight. “It makes me want to clean you. With my tongue.” He told the man, wrapping his arms around his neck and drawing him down for a kiss.

 

Severus granted it, wrapping his own arms around Draco’s waist. “What went on here?” He asked after the kiss. “Hadrian and I went looking for you three only to hear that you and Lucius had last been seen running toward Kilton’s house.”

 

Lucius flushed. “There was… A misunderstanding.” He explained. “Things are sorted now.”

 

Severus looked down at Harry and Lucius’ clasped hands and then back up to Lucius’ face. “You didn’t break the rules of the courtship, did you?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No.” He said evenly.

 

Harry flushed. True, their lips hadn’t touched, but while Lucius was keeping to the _words_ of the courtship, the _spirit_ of it was not being followed. At all.

 

Severus’ eyes lingered for a moment on Harry’s face, and the man sighed. “Right. Well, it’s time to go.” He said.

 

The four Faurae and Kilton headed toward the area where Kilton would open the portal.

 

“Harry, how much has Tyrell told you so far?” Kilton asked conversationally.

 

Harry sighed. “Everything, I think. I figured out who he thinks I am. It’s surprising, but I’ll just wait and see what the Queen intends to do about it.” He said.

 

Lucius looked at him curiously.

 

Harry shook his head, mouthing “later” at him.

 

Lucius’ brow rose, but he nodded and let the matter drop for the moment.

 

They went back through the portal and headed back to Hogwarts, breaking up again into two pairs as they got inside.

 

“So what’s this I hear about a _Queen_?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m apparently a descendant of the Royal family of the Fae. Tyrell’s written to the Queen, and he says she’ll want to meet me, if only because I’m family.” He explained.

 

Lucius’ eyes widened. “Really? That is surprising.” He remarked.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, the strange and exciting always happens to me. I’m getting used to it.” He said wryly.

 

Lucius grabbed his hand and placed it on his own arm again, giving Harry a pointed look.

 

Harry sighed, realizing the man especially needed this tonight, after the altercation with Tyrell.

 

His inner Faurae likely thought his claim on Harry had been challenged, so the one thing it needed most was reassurance that Harry wasn’t thinking of leaving.

 

Harry let Lucius lead him back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

“Good night, Harry.” Lucius said, bowing and brushing a kiss over his knuckles. “Dream of me.” He purred, then turned and left, heading for his own bed and the dreams of Harry and words of love that seemed to intrude on his sleep almost every night now.

 

*****

 

“I need to talk to you after breakfast.” Draco said, sitting down next to Harry.

 

Harry looked him over, noting the tired eyes and the paleness of his skin—paler than was normal for Draco—and nodded. “Alright. Just let me finish my bacon and we can go.” He said, picking up the last piece he had of the meat and eating it quickly. He wiped his hands on a napkin and stood. “Room of Requirement?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes.” He said, leading the way.

 

When they got into the room and had gotten settled, Harry cocked his head. “What’s the matter? You look like you didn’t sleep well last night.”

 

Draco wrung his hands. “I don’t know how I’m supposed to live like this, and I can’t really bring it up with Severus, because I’m sure he has his reasons, but—“

 

Harry held up a hand. “Whoa. Start at the beginning. I’m already lost.”

 

Draco nodded. “Right. Well, as you know, Severus and I completed the bond on our wedding night,” He said, gesturing to his claiming mark, “marks and all.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Well, since then, Severus has been blocking the bond—I think he’s using Occlumency on it—and since I can’t _feel_ him, it’s been driving my Faurae crazy with insecurity! But I’m sure he has a good reason for doing it, and besides that, _how_ do you open a topic like that for discussion with a man as private as Severus? ‘I know you like your privacy, but I _need_ to know your thoughts so I don’t go mad?!’ He’d probably only pull away from me emotionally if I push!” Draco finished in a panicked tone. “And if he _did_ … I wouldn’t be able to take it.” He finished in a whisper, tears pooling in his eyes.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at the blond’s eyes welled up with tears. “If it bothers you _that_ much, you _have_ to discuss things with him!” He said.

 

“ _How_ , Harry?! _How_ do I tell him I need more from him without sounding like I’m pushing him into a proverbial corner? He _treasures_ his privacy, you _know_ that!” Draco said, burying his face in his hands. “The bond won’t let him hide, even if he wants to.” He finished, voice muffled.

 

Harry nodded, thinking. “Maybe you just need to ask him _why_ he closed off the bond. Maybe his reason isn’t as good as you think it is. Maybe he’s just as insecure as you are, inside, and he’s trying to hide it from you.”

 

Draco sniffed and wiped at the stray tear that had escaped, then took a few deep breaths. “You really think that it’ll work? That maybe he’s just trying to save face?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Probably. Listen, the bond is a big thing, it’s a huge adjustment to make, it probably isn’t easy for him. Just ask why he’s blocking it, and explain why it’s so important to keep it open. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Harry finished, laying a supportive hand on Draco’s shoulder.

 

Draco flung himself at the other teen, knocking him back onto the arm of the couch and crushing his wings.

 

“Ooh, ouch, my wings!” Harry cried out, pushing Draco off of him.

 

Draco backed off, laughing. “Right, sorry. Thank you, Harry, I knew I could come to you with this. Slytherins don’t understand all this tricky emotional stuff, but Gryffindors get it.” He said, smiling brightly. “I’m going to go talk to Severus before his first class starts.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good luck.” He called out as Draco left the room.

 

Draco walked into Severus’ office and stopped in front of Severus’ desk, waiting for the man to acknowledge him.

 

Severus didn’t even look up from his marking before he drawled, “Yes, Mr. Prince?”

 

Draco took a deep breath, mustering his courage, then spoke: “I want to know why you’re keeping the bond closed off.” He said.

 

Severus looked up. “I thought it would be easier for both of us if we didn’t have each other’s thoughts and feelings interfering with our own. You cannot honestly _want_ to be subjected to my irritation at the idiocy of students all day long.” He said evenly.

 

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. “Of _course_ I want to feel you, what those feeling _are_ doesn’t _matter_ to me! I want the bond _open_ , Sev. My Faurae needs it, I need to feel you, to be able to sense you even when we’re apart. It’s driving me mad not knowing how you’re doing when I’m not with you; it’s like aside from the mark on my neck, we’re not even mates.”

 

Severus’ eyes softened and he smiled. “I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m sorry. Come here.” He said, pushing himself away from the desk and holding his arms out.

 

Draco settled onto his lap and felt Severus’ arms wrap around his waist. Then, the bond opened, and a rush of love and reassurance poured forth.

 

Draco sucked in a breath, then melted against Severus. “Thank you.” He breathed against the man’s neck.

 

Severus chuckled. “Don’t wait so long in the future. If something I do bothers you, speak up so I know about it.”

 

Draco smiled. “I promise I will.”

 

Severus kissed him lightly, then gently eased him onto his feet again. “Class is about to start. You need to get out of here now.”

 

Draco huffed, and felt Severus’ amusement at the action.

 

“I’ll see you after classes, Draco.” Severus assured him.

 

“Right. Bye, then.” Draco said, leaving with a spring in his step.


	11. Elven Magic

“So, what happened today at your oh-so-interesting school?” Kilton asked as they tossed a fireball back and forth.

 

Draco threw it up into the air and caught it again, then tossed it to Kilton, who turned it into a duck-shape, back into a ball, then tossed it back.

 

“Oh, well, I got Severus to re-open the bond.” He said lightly, turning the ball into a rabbit for a moment before grinning, collapsing it back into ball-form, and tossing it back.

 

Kilton caught it, staring in shock at Draco. “Re-open… He had it closed off?!” He asked in horror.

 

Draco shrugged. “Yeah. He didn’t think I’d want to feel his irritation all the time.” He explained.

 

Kilton shook his head. “You can’t close off the bond! It’s… It’s unheard of! Unnatural! The bond is… It’s _necessary_! It’s how we know if our mate is in danger, or needs us or… How _else_ are you supposed to know how he’s doing if he closes off the bond? You _need_ to know how he’s feeling, it’s part of how we mate!” He finished.

 

Draco smiled. “Well, I’m glad to know I wasn’t overreacting. So keeping the bond open really _is_ important?” He asked, as Kilton recovered from his shock and tossed the fireball back at him.

 

Draco turned it into Severus and made it do a little dance, smiling as he watched it.

 

Kilton laughed, then sobered. “Yes, at least for Elves it is; you should never close it for more than a few hours. How long did he keep it closed before you got him to open it again?” He asked, catching the ball and lobbing it into the fire pit.

 

Draco thought for a moment. “Almost three weeks now.” He said.

 

Kilton’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Three..! Good God, it’s a wonder you’re still _sane_!” He nearly shouted.

 

Draco laughed wryly. “I had a mini-breakdown earlier today.” He admitted. “Tears and everything.”

 

Kilton snorted. “Just wait until you’re pregnant.” He muttered.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I’ll be a basket case.” Draco agreed.

 

Kilton shook his head. “Anyway, today we’re going to try something a little different. You’re going to learn how to make a fire _grow_.” He said.

 

Draco tilted his head. “Really?”

 

Kilton nodded. “Yeah. So now that we’re warmed up, grab a spark out of the fire—just a tiny one, mind you, no cheating—and hold it for a second, concentrating on how it feels.” He said.

 

Draco reached into the fire and grabbed a tiny piece of it, bringing it out and letting it hover just above his fingers. He concentrated on the spark and how he felt a tingle under his skin where the spark was.

 

Kilton reached into the fire and drew out a spark. “Can you feel it? That tingly feeling right where you’ve got the spark?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded.

 

“Concentrate on that spot, and push magic towards that spot. Try to make the tingle bigger.” Kilton told him.

 

Draco closed his eyes and visualized his magic and pathways, urging his magic toward the fingertips that held the spark, and he felt the tingle slowly shift. He could feel that most of his magic skittered away from the flame, but some of his magic—that had a more _earthy_ feel to it—was moving easily toward the tingling feeling and augmenting it.

 

He sucked in a deep breath. He had known what he was doing was Elven magic, but to discover that it had a totally different _feel_ to it than his own, and that he could differentiate the two types _inside_ of himself… That was a shock.

 

Kilton hummed. “Open your eyes.” He said softly.

 

Draco opened his eyes and looked at his spark—which wasn’t a spark anymore. It was a pillar of fire, easily thirty centimetres high. He gaped at it for a moment, then smiled. “I did it!” He said in triumph.

 

Kilton nodded with a smile. “You did. Good work. So, does it feel the same as Wizard’s magic? I’ve always wanted to know, but I’ve never met a Wizard before you.”

 

Draco shook his head. “No, Elven magic feels earthier. It’s hard to explain.”

 

Kilton nodded. “I think I know what you mean. Elves _are_ very Earth-based. So are the elements, it’s why our magic is so suited to working with them.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, and Wizard’s magic feels more… I don’t know… More _body-based_ , I guess.”

 

“That actually makes a lot of sense.” Kilton said, considering Draco’s words. “Elves draw our magic from the Earth, it’s why we have to live in certain spots where there are ley lines we can draw from. I’ve heard that Wizards just _have_ their magic, inside them.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. That’s right.”

 

Kilton tilted his head. “So, you have a certain amount, and what you’ve got is what you’ve got? There’s no way to add to it? That seems horribly limited.” He mused.

 

Draco laughed. “Well, some people have got more than others, that’s true. And yes, there’s really no way to get more and keep it, short of a few Dark means, but most people wouldn’t be willing to do what it takes to get more. To most of us, our magic is sacred, and we cherish what we’ve got and make it work. Sure, it would be _nice_ to have more, but for most of us, it is what it is.” He finished with a shrug.

 

“Hm. For Elves, we can pull magic from the Earth, but we can’t _use_ more than our bodies can _hold_. If we need more, we cooperate and work rituals together, but it’s rare that there’ll be a need for that. We can hold enough magic that it usually isn’t an issue.” Kilton told him. “Anyway, concentrate on the flame and try to make it double that size.” He said, and Draco realized in mild shock that he’d been holding the pillar of flame the entire time they’d been talking, and it still hadn’t shrunk.

 

He turned his concentration back to the flame.

 

*****

 

“I’m telling you, it can’t be done!” Severus shouted, finally losing his temper with Hadrian.

 

Hadrian drew himself up to his full height—still a few inches shy of Severus’—and shouted back: “And _I’m_ telling you, it _can_! I’ve _done_ it, and you’ve got Elven blood running through your veins as surely as you’ve got Fae! You can do it! Just try harder!”

 

Severus huffed and closed his eyes. “Explain it to me once more.” He requested.

 

Hadrian rolled his eyes. “Envision your feet growing roots. Send those roots into the ground and pull up magic from the Earth.” He began.

 

Severus took a few minutes to do what Hadrian had said, then nodded. “And then..?”

 

“Hold out your hands in front of you, and remember the feel of the tree you were working on yesterday.” Hadrian said.

 

Severus paused for a minute, then nodded. “Alright.”

 

Hadrian smiled. “Focus your magic into the ground and coax it to recreate the same feeling that was in that tree. Draw more power up as you need it.” He instructed.

 

Severus frowned, holding his hands out over the ground.

 

Hadrian watched with pride as a small sapling poked through the dirt, slowly growing under Severus’ hands as the man stood there feeding magic into it. Every so often the growth would stop, but it would start back up in a matter of moments.

 

After ten minutes of slowly growing the tree, Severus shook his head, opening his eyes. “This is ridic—“ He stared in shock at the small sapling in front of himself. “ _I_ did that?” He asked. “Without a seed or anything?”

 

Hadrian smiled in reply. “To be fair, it’s merely a replica of the tree you were working with yesterday, but yes, _you_ did that. The only help I provided was my instructions.” He told the dumbfounded man.

 

Severus blinked a few times, then touched the small tree. “It’s _real_.”

 

Hadrian nodded. “Congratulations.” He said evenly. “You’ve created life. Something very few dominants can manage.” He cracked a grin.

 

Severus chuckled, hands leaving his tiny tree. “Somehow I don’t think Draco will agree that this is the same as growing a baby within oneself. Especially once he _is_ pregnant.”

 

Hadrian chuckled. “Well, judging by the looks he’s been giving you whenever I see you two together, you won’t have very long to find out.” He remarked.

 

Severus shook his head. “He’s on a contraceptive potion.” He said softly. “There’s a war going on in our world, and we can’t afford the distraction of a child, especially when neither one of us is going to sit idly by and let others fight the war for us. We both intend to be active participants.”

 

“Hade, Darling, where—Oh, _there_ you are!” An Elven woman rounded the house, holding the blue-haired toddler on her hip. “Oh, _hello_.” She set the child down, holding out a hand to Severus. “I’m Tiana. I’m afraid we haven’t met yet.”

 

Severus took her hand and shook it. “Severus. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Tiana smiled, her amber eyes lighting up in amusement. She had bright red curls that reminded Severus of Lily. Her smile revealed dimples. “I feel like all I’ve been doing lately is raising Triela and Winston. Not that I’m complaining, but Hadrian’s got his plants to work with, and I haven’t been able to sneak down to the fire pit in _weeks_!” She lamented, picking up the toddler again. “Say ‘hi’ to Severus, Winston.” She said lightly.

 

The toddler took his fingers out of his mouth and waved. “Hi.” He said, before burying his face in Tiana’s hair.

 

She laughed. “He’s still rather shy, and hasn’t gotten to the curious stage yet. He’ll get there when it’s time.” She added, rubbing his back. “So where have _you_ been hiding, Severus?” She added, looking him over. “If I had known someone like _you_ was around, I might not have gotten mated to Hade, here.” She teased.

 

Hadrian looked disgruntled at that. “See here, woman—“

 

“No, _you_ see _here_!” She snapped back. “I want to go spend some time at the fire pit tomorrow. You’re going to either watch your children or find someone to do it!” She walked over and patted him lightly on the cheek. “I love you, Darling, but I’m going stir-crazy. Make me happy and I promise it’ll be worth your while.” She added, giving him a wink and waving flirtatiously at Severus before she went back inside.

 

Hadrian sighed. “And that’s my mate, she claimed me about six years ago and hasn’t let me forget who runs the household since.” He said with a wry smile.

 

Severus chuckled. “In my experience, that seems to be the submissive’s job. We as dominants tend to be at the mercy of hormones.” He agreed.

 

Hadrian grinned. “She’s a sassy one, my Tiana, and I wouldn’t have her any other way. She’s given me a son and a daughter so far, and I plan to work on number three just as soon as I can persuade her to let me.” He said.

 

“I believe letting her visit the fire pit might help you with that.” Severus told him.

 

Hadrian grinned. “Yeah, and all I have to do is watch the kids. Triela will want to play tea party and Winston will want to be held until his mother gets home.” He said in amusement. “Ah, who am I kidding, I’d do anything for that woman. All she has to do is say jump and I’m in the air before I’ve even asked ‘how high?’” He said, leading Severus back through the garden and around the house. Hade looked toward the fire pit and stopped with a whistle. “Look at that mate of yours.” He said in awe. “He’s _good_.”

 

Draco was working with a pillar of flame ninety centimetres high, bending it first one way, then the next, as Kilton looked on, nodding.

 

Kilton said something, and the pillar shrank, then began to encircle the hand that was holding it.

 

Pride filled Severus at the sight of Draco manipulating fire so easily.

 

Draco looked up and met his eyes, shrinking the fire back down to a spark and throwing it into the main fire. He started toward Severus, grinning.

 

Severus held his arms out, sighing with pleasure as Draco melted against his chest, hands clenching in Severus’ shirt.

 

“You’re _dirty_ again.” Draco murmured.

 

“The perils of working with Earth. Playing in the dirt tends to make one dirty.” Severus told the blond in amusement.

 

Draco hummed. “I _like_ it.” He purred.

 

Hadrian laughed and slapped Severus on the back. “You’ve found yourself the perfect mate.” He said.

 

Harry wandered over, dripping water and looking thoroughly drained. “Revyn’s trying to _kill_ me!” He mourned. “Can we go home now?” He asked.

 

Severus looked him over. “Drying charm.” He drawled. “And where’s Lucius? We can’t leave without him.” He reminded the smaller brunet as Kilton came over to join their group.

 

Harry pulled out his wand and dried himself, then looked around. “I don’t see—Oh, here he comes!”

 

Lucius came over to their group, looking ruffled. His hair was a mess, and he didn’t look too pleased about it.

 

Harry smiled at the sight. “Um, your hair…” He held back the laugh that was threatening.

 

Lucius snorted and cast a quick charm, and his hair smoothed out and fell down around his shoulders, gleaming again. “Stop smiling, it’s not funny. At least I didn’t come out of _my_ lesson looking like I’d just been through a storm, water boy.”

 

Harry groaned, shoulders slumping. “So _everybody_ saw that. Great.”

 

Lucius tilted his face up with a finger under his chin. “You looked _delectable_ all wet, Mr. Potter. I look forward to seeing it again.”

 

Harry flushed, and Draco made a face.

 

“Oh, like you finding _dirt_ sexy is so much _better_.” Severus told the blond, chuckling.

 

“He’s my _father_ , he’s not supposed to _have_ a sex drive.” Draco told his mate.

 

Severus looked at him with a raised brow. “So after one child, you’d prefer to abstain forever?” He asked.

 

Draco paled. “That’s not what I meant!” He said frantically.

 

“Draco, I will let it go this once, but remember, you are hardly a child any longer. You should be able to handle me displaying my affection for another by now.” Lucius said, turning from Harry to face his son.

 

Kilton laughed. “All right, come on, let’s get you out of here. You don’t want to be any later than usual getting back, do you?”

 

Harry sighed. “No, we’d better not be. My dorm mates will _kill_ me if I come in too late and wake them up.”

 

Draco smirked. “I’m glad _I_ don’t have to worry about waking anyone up. Sev and I are the only ones in his rooms.”

 

“Don’t gloat, Draco, it’s crass.” Lucius told his son.

 

Draco winced. “Right. Sorry, Father.”

 

“You’re forgiven. Let’s go.” Lucius said.

 

Kilton led the way back to the portal and opened it, letting the four men out of the village. “Oh, Harry, before you go, Tyrell wanted me to tell you he wants to see you tomorrow. He got a response earlier today.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll ask Revyn to let me go an hour early, and I’ll meet with him then.” He said.

 

Kilton smiled. “Okay. See you all tomorrow!” He said happily, waving.

 

Lucius took Harry’s hand as soon as they left the forest, lacing their fingers together. “I want to be there when you meet with Tyrell.” He said firmly.

 

Harry looked up at him in shock. “You can’t honestly still be worried he’s going to steal me away or something! Are you? Really?” He asked.

 

Lucius sniffed. “I hardly think you’d choose someone already mated over _me_ , but I want to be there with you all the same. If I am right, he’s going to let you help decide what to say in his reply to the response he received, and you are not the most diplomatic of individuals. I can help you there. We don’t want to upset the Fae Royal family, under any circumstances, and I admit, I am also curious to know how they are taking news of another family member being found. I will be there.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine.” He said.

 

Lucius once again walked Harry to the Fat Lady’s portrait and kissed his hand, bowing over it. “Sweet dreams.” He said, leaving.

 

“You, too!” Harry called out after him, then headed in to get to bed.


	12. Torturous Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of Alan Rickman, the last bit of Snaco smut I've written into the story so far...

“Your father’s going to do something stupid.”

 

Draco peeked out from under the blanket he’d just snuggled into and watched with avid eyes as Severus stripped off his trousers. “What?” He asked, only halfway interested in hearing what Severus had to say. He was far more interested in watching Severus get naked.

 

“Lucius,” Severus stripped off his boxers and slid into bed beside Draco, “is going to do something unutterably _stupid_ and end up nullifying the magic of the courtship in the process. I just _know_ it. And then the Dark Lord will kill him when the marriage doesn’t take.” He said, then gathered the blond up and kissed him.

 

Draco moaned, melting into the kiss. “I’m sure there’re plenty of things he can do besides kissing Harry. They’ll be _fine_ , Sev.” He murmured against Severus’ lips. “Mm, kiss me again.”

 

Severus smirked. “ _Just_ kiss? Or…” He purred, sliding down Draco’s body to suckle at a nipple.

 

“Or works!” Draco agreed, sliding his hands into Severus’ hair to hold the man in place.

 

Severus chuckled, trailing his tongue across Draco’s chest and taking the other nipple into his mouth. He bit down gently, hearing the blond’s quick intake of breath, and the soft moan that followed it.

 

Draco pushed the covers down so that he could see Severus better and groaned as the man’s hand snaked down to wrap around his cock. “Merlin, Sev, you have no idea how sexy you look!” He told the man.

 

Severus nipped at the nipple in his mouth one last time, then slid further down Draco’s body, dipping his tongue into the small well of his navel, watching the muscles of Draco’s abdomen rippling under his mouth in anticipation.

 

Draco let his head fall back, closing his eyes as the sight of Severus _so close_ to where Draco most wanted him threatened to end things prematurely. “Fuck, stop teasing me!” He choked out, opening his eyes when he heard a soft ‘accio’ being spoken.

 

Severus caught the vial that sped toward him and locked eyes with Draco, who was looking on in delight.

 

“Ooh, is that the lube I brewed Sunday?” The blond asked eagerly.

 

Severus hummed in assent, swirling his tongue around the head of Draco’s cock.

 

Draco grinned. “I have a feeling I’m going to enjoy this.”

 

“As opposed to all the other times we’ve made love, which you hated so _very_ much.” Severus deadpanned, opening the vial and coating one finger with the liquid.

 

“More than usual, I meant.” Draco corrected, as the finger teased his entrance.

 

The lube Severus had chosen to use contained a nerve enhancer that would intensify pleasure for both parties, which was an intriguing thought, but Severus and Draco were both well aware that their stamina would probably not be quite what they were used to under its influence.

 

Severus finally pushed the finger into Draco, and Draco pushed back against him, taking the finger in as deep as it would go. “More.” He told the man impatiently. “You _know_ I can take more, Sev.”

 

Severus pulled out the finger to lube it up again, along with another, and pushed them both into Draco.

 

Draco arched. “Mm, Merlin, yes!” He breathed, eyes barely open as he watched Severus mouth at his prick while he fingered him. Then, the fingers crooked, and Draco’s eyes flew open wide. “ _Merlin_! Oh, fuck, again!” He demanded, burying his fingers in Severus’ hair.

 

Severus chuckled, adding a third finger and twisting, and Draco cried out as his cock twitched. “Fuck, that’s, _unh_!”

 

“Indeed.” Severus said, laughter in his voice. “Tell me more.”

 

“Seeev…” Draco rolled his hips, riding the fingers buried inside him. “More.” He whispered, then licked his lips. “Get in me.”

 

Severus’ eyes flared at the demand, and he slid his fingers out of Draco, then slicked his cock. “You’re on top tonight.” He said, lying down beside Draco. “Climb on and ride me, my little Seeker.” He purred.

 

Draco grinned and straddled him, guiding his lover’s length into himself and pausing to savour the burn and stretch. “Mm, you always feel so good inside me.” He breathed, bracing his hands on Severus’ chest.

 

Severus licked his lips. “You feel equally as exquisite, Draco. Wings.” He demanded.

 

Draco let his wings come out and flared them behind him, happy to display for the pleasure of his mate. “You _like_ my wings.” He said happily.

 

“No, My Brat.” Severus grabbed the back of Draco’s neck and drew him into a fiery kiss that left them both gasping, then whispered into his ear, “I _love_ them.” He gripped Draco’s hips and helped him to move. “They are mine,” He continued, panting, “just as— _you_ are—mine.” He finished, closing his eyes. “Merlin help me, I hope you’re close. We are _never_ using that particular lubricant again.”

 

Draco chuckled and began moving faster, bouncing on Severus’ cock energetically. “I rather like it, actually. And yes, I’m embarrassingly close.” He agreed. “It’s good for when we need to get to sleep quickly. We should use it every weeknight.” He decided.

 

Severus growled. “I thought you enjoyed it when I took my time with you, teasing you until you begged for me.”

 

“Well, I do, but this—“ Draco gasped as Severus’ hand closed over his cock, stroking him, “this is nice, too.”

 

Severus hummed and grabbed the back of Draco’s neck, pulling him closer and nuzzling at his neck.

 

Draco realized what he was doing, and closed his eyes as he prepared for what he was sure was going to be an intense orgasm. Severus hadn’t bitten his claiming mark during sex since their first night together, when he’d left the mark.

 

Draco braced himself for the pleasure and whimpered as Severus found the spot and licked over it. It _felt_ more than he’d been expecting, even that small swipe of tongue.

 

Severus tightened his hand, stroking Draco more quickly and opened his mouth, resting his teeth over the mark.

 

Draco’s hips stuttered, and as he cried out in orgasm, Severus _bit down_ , and Draco’s voice rose on a wordless wail of pleasure.

 

Severus licked up the small trickle of blood oozing from the reopened mark, and smirked as the blond collapsed against him, delirious with pleasure. He held Draco’s hips and thrust up into him, once, twice, thrice and came, groaning as he filled his mate with his seed.

 

Draco hummed, writhing weakly against him.

 

Severus turned to the side, arranging Draco face-down on the bed, one wing still thrown over Severus like a blanket. Severus ran a hand through the feathers with a smile. “Good night, My Beautiful Brat.” He said softly, pulling the blanket up to cover their lower bodies. Draco’s wings would keep their upper bodies warm on their own.

 

Draco mumbled something unintelligible, then nuzzled into the pillow and began lightly snoring.

 

Severus smiled. He knew that if he told Draco he snored, however endearing Severus found the trait, Draco would flush hotly and deny doing something so undignified, so he kept the knowledge to himself.

 

He knew, and that was all that mattered to him.

 

He closed his eyes, tangled his legs with Draco’s, and let himself drift into dreamland.

 

*****

 

Harry was nearly falling asleep in his eggs, but he was determined to make it to class today, regardless of how tired he was. He’d spent the night awake, after a vision of Voldemort calling Lucius to ask him about his progress with Harry.

 

The man had gotten a few rounds of cruciatus for not having taken Harry on their first date yet, but when Harry looked up at the Head Table, he looked as cool and unruffled as ever. And he also looked as though he had gotten a full night’s sleep.

 

Harry sighed. Lucius deserved better than that, and Harry was more determined than ever to get rid of the evil bastard as soon as he was able. He began eating again, knowing he’d need his strength to get through what would be a difficult morning.

 

“Harry, what happened last night? You look like you haven’t slept a wink.” Hermione’s concerned voice brought him out of his stupor.

 

“Vision.” He replied succinctly.

 

“Ah. What happened?” She asked quietly.

 

Harry glanced up at the Head Table again. “Professor Malfoy was called. He was tortured for not taking me out yet. Which is mostly my fault, because I didn’t have dress robes, and he gave me time to get some. I feel bad about it. I want to make sure he’s okay, so I _need_ to go to class today.”

 

Ron looked at Lucius, then looked at Harry. “He looks better than _you_ do.” He said unhelpfully.

 

Harry glared at him. “I have a feeling that’s just what he _wants_ you to see. He got tortured for _me_. The least I can do is prove that I _care_ after something like that.” He snapped.

 

“Alright, geez! Don’t bite my head off over it!” Ron said.

 

Harry finished his breakfast, then stood up and headed toward the classroom. He got there and waited for a few moments until Draco, Pansy and Blaise showed up. “Friend trouble?” Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. “What were you arguing about?”

 

Harry rubbed at his scar. “I saw your dad being tortured last night, in a vision.”

 

Draco looked surprised. “Do things like that _usually_ happen?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I occasionally get visions of what Voldemort’s doing, or I feel it when he gets really happy or angry about something. We have a connection, and I’ve tried to block it with Occlumency, but I’ve never been very good at it.” He explained.

 

Draco nodded. “I see. Who taught you?”

 

“ _Tried_ to teach me.” Harry corrected. “Snape—Or rather, Prince, I suppose is the proper name now.”

 

“ _Professor_ Prince.” Draco corrected. “Show my husband some _respect_. But there’s the problem: you don’t respond well to his teaching style at the _best_ of times, and Occlumency needs to be taught by someone you _trust_.” He said. “You don’t trust him at all, do you?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, no. But he was the only viable option at the time.” He told the blond.

 

Draco examined his fingernails. “ _I_ could teach you. I’m not very good myself, but it’s better than nothing. Or Father could teach you. If you asked him to, I’m sure he would.” He suggested, looking back up at Harry.

 

Harry considered it. “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to ask him. The worst he could do is say no.”

 

Hermione, Ron and Neville showed up, along with Lucius.

 

Harry looked at Lucius critically as he took down the Wards on the classroom door and opened it.

 

His hands weren’t shaking, his voice was calm and controlled, just like always, and he didn’t seem to be feeling any residual aches from the night he’d been through.

 

Harry was the first one in the classroom once Lucius opened the door. “Sir, could I talk to you after class?” He asked quietly.

 

Lucius turned around and gifted him with a smile. “Of course, Mr. Potter.” He said.

 

Harry returned the smile and took his seat.

 

*****

 

Harry put his things away as the rest of the class filed out for break. He walked up to Lucius and bit his lip. “I… I saw what happened last night.”

 

Lucius frowned. “What happened?” His face cleared. “Oh, yes, the Dark Lord did mention that the two of you had a connection. It’s how he led you to the Ministry, is it not?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. And I saw you, last night. Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled and brought his hand up to cup Harry’s cheek. “Mr. Potter, I have suffered far worse at his hands. The Dark Lord will hardly damage me beyond repair. Despite how long this courtship is being dragged out, I am still his most trusted Death Eater, and he wants you badly enough to wait so long as it looks like I have a chance of succeeding. However, I have no desire to lose my life if he finds out from you that I am a spy for Dumbledore. Hasn’t the Headmaster taught you Occlumency?”

 

Harry snorted. “He knows too much. He tried to have Prince teach me.”

 

Lucius frowned. “Severus? He is far too harsh to gain the trust needed for Occlumency training to be effective, except, perhaps, in Draco’s case. He is _certainly_ not the right man to teach _you_ the art.”

 

“He was what we had to work with.” Harry said pragmatically.

 

“Could you trust _me_ , if I were to take over in his place?” Lucius asked. “I _am_ , after all, an Occlumens, and I know Legilimency, since to learn one it is recommended that you become familiar with both.”

 

Harry smiled. “I think you can’t do any worse than Prince did.” He said wryly.

 

“Don’t let him catch you being disrespectful to him. It’s _Professor_ Prince.” Lucius said gently.

 

Harry nodded. “Right. Well, I think I’d probably learn a lot better from _you_ than I ever did from _him_.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I would certainly hope so. We’ll start tomorrow, since Fridays are the one day we won’t be meeting with the Elves.” He told Harry.

 

“Alright, that sounds fine.”

 

“Now you should go. I have another class starting, and you definitely need to get started on some homework.” Lucius told Harry, guiding him toward the door.

 

Harry chuckled. “Have you memorized my schedule?” He asked.

 

Lucius simply smiled. “Go.” He said.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m going, I’m going!” He said, leaving the room.

 

Draco was waiting outside the door. “So?” He asked.

 

Harry just smiled and shook his head. “Come on, then.” He said, walking away from the classroom.

 

“Where are we going?” Draco asked, keeping pace with him.

 

“Room of Requirement.” Harry answered. “I don’t want to have this conversation where anyone else can overhear.”

 

Draco grinned. “Oh, _really_? Have some juicy news for me, then?”

 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing you haven’t already guessed, but I’d rather not confirm your theories where just anyone could come across us.”

 

Draco nodded. “Good idea.”

 

They got to the room and went in, sitting on the couch. Harry pulled out his Potions essay and Draco dug into his bag, emerging with his Charms work.

 

“So?” The blond prompted, searching through his book for the relevant pages. “Is he going to teach you?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, like _that_ was ever in question. On Fridays.” He told Draco.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, good. No kissing, remember.” He warned. “But that still leaves a lot you _can_ do.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We’re not going to _do_ anything but practice Occlumency.” He insisted.

 

“I don’t know about _that_.” Draco said lightly. “Father believes in _positive reinforcement_ , after all.”

 

Harry flushed.

 

“Well, I can see that you have an idea of what he might use to achieve the results he wants.” Draco said smugly, picking up his quill. “My work here is done.”

 

Harry sighed heavily. “You’re a real prat sometimes, you know that?” He asked the blond.

 

“It’s my job. And an inborn talent.” Draco confirmed.


	13. Occlumency Lesson

Harry shivered, glaring at Revyn. “I’m s-s- _soaked_!” He stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

Revyn just shrugged. “So dry off. I seem to remember that you dried yourself off in an instant yesterday. Can’t you do that again?” He asked, a small grin on his face.

 

Harry pulled out his wand and cast a drying charm. “One of these days, I’m going to hit _you_ with a ball of water. Then we’ll see who’s laughing.” He grumbled.

 

Revyn snickered. “You’re getting better. I threw a lot more at you this time, and you still managed to get off more shots than last time, even if they all missed. It takes concentration, and we’re still working on that. Soon enough, you’ll be hurling blades of ice.”

 

Harry gaped at Revyn.

 

Revyn smiled. “Not at _me_ , of course. At dummies. Nathaniel would _kill_ me if I put myself in _that_ kind of danger.”

 

“I’ll bet.” Harry muttered, seeing Lucius heading toward him. “Alright, I need to go talk with Tyrell now.” He said.

 

Revyn nodded. “Then go. We’ll call it good for today.” He told Harry, waving and heading back toward his house.

 

Lucius and Harry walked toward the fire pit, where Tyrell was watching Kilton and Draco playing with fire.

 

Tyrell nodded as they approached and stood up. “Come on, let’s go to my house, I’ll show you the letter.” He said quietly.

 

Harry fell into step beside him, while Lucius trailed behind, and Harry could feel the man’s eyes on his arse. He ignored it, talking to Tyrell instead. “So how did the Queen take the news that I was descended from her family?”

 

Tyrell sighed. “She’s pretty insistent that the two of you meet, as soon as possible. She wants me to tell you about her, which will be easy as I already _have_. She says she’ll be headed this way in about a month, and she’d like to meet you then.” He explained.

 

Harry nodded. “We can probably manage that. I expect we’ll still be training with you guys, so meeting her will be easy enough.”

 

“She’ll probably end up staying in the suites in the clan hall, for visiting Elves. They’re pretty expansive, but I assume we’ll still have several Fae that are travelling with her bunking in extra rooms. Luckily, most families have at least one guest room in their houses. That’ll come in handy.” Tyrell mused.

 

“How many Fae do you think will be coming with her?” Harry asked curiously.

 

Tyrell smiled. “Well, when she came to visit my village, aside from her first pilgrimage, she was travelling with twenty others, and that was considered a small group for the Royals. I expect at least that many this time.” He said.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows.

 

“More if she’s bringing any of her children along.” Tyrell continued.

 

Harry blinked. “Okay, wow.” He said, impressed. “There aren’t really that many houses here.” He pointed out, counting eighteen houses total.

 

Tyrell shrugged. “Well, the Fae that travel with her are usually military types, they’re used to camping out, they’ll probably bring some gear with them and be perfectly fine staying in tents if need be. After all, the village is pretty temperate.”

 

“That’s true enough.” Harry agreed. “Is it always this nice here? Don’t you ever get rain?” He asked.

 

Tyrell chuckled. “You’re kidding, right? Whenever something needs watered, Revyn or one of his students take care of it. We have no need for rain, so it’s simply not part of the spells that keep the temperature even here. We have it good here, and between the stream and the rich soil, the Earth provides us with everything we need.” He told Harry as they walked inside. “The letter’s over here.” He said, leading the two wizards over to the desk set against the wall, with a window in front of it. He opened the window to let in the fading light and handed Harry the letter that was sitting on the table. It was in a looping, feminine script.

 

Harry read through it, noting that Tyrell had already outlined the entire contents of the letter to him. He handed it to Lucius. “So you haven’t replied yet, right?”

 

Tyrell nodded. “I was waiting for you. Is there anything specific you want me to tell her for you?” He asked.

 

Harry cocked his head, thinking about it. “Well, obviously, that I’m more than willing to meet her. Let her know that there’re no parents or children in my family, just me. My parents died when I was a baby, and I was raised by my mother’s sister, when it’s my _father’s_ family that the Faurae blood most likely came from.”

 

“It is.” Lucius told him, reaching around him to set the letter back down on the desk. “There have been Faurae in the Potter line in the past, but it’s far back in there. The line was thought to have been bred out, until it surfaced again in you.” He said, his breath ghosting over the back of Harry’s neck.

 

Harry turned his head to look at him. “Do you have to stand so _close_?!” He hissed.

 

Lucius smirked. “Yes. I could get closer, if you like.” He offered, stepping closer and pressing his front flush against Harry’s back.

 

Harry felt himself start to blush again. “No, that’s really okay, I prefer my space.”

 

Lucius chuckled and stepped back a pace.

 

Tyrell blinked and cleared his throat. “Right. Well, I’ll get on that tomorrow morning, there’s really not enough time tonight to get a good start on it. Would you both like some tea? We’ve still got almost an hour before your friends will be done working with their elements.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled. “Sure, that would be great.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I agree, that would be nice. Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Tyrell began heating the kettle and spooning the loose herbal mixture into the mugs. “You know, it’s nice to see you two flirting like you do. It takes me back, to the days when everything was so new with Kilton and me. We used to act just like you two. Shy in public, trying to keep everything behind closed doors, but we had our moments when things would slip out of hand for just a short time before we regained our senses. He actually found me, lost in the forest. If he hadn’t brought me here, to his home, and patched me up, I’d be dead of frostbite or worse.”

 

“Patched you up? What was wrong?” Harry asked as Tyrell handed out the mugs of tea.

 

Tyrell sat down and curled his hands around his mug. “I had been flying too high for too long, after leaving my village in a huff. I fell from the sky and took a nasty tumble, breaking a wing on one of the branches I hit on my way down to the ground. I was delirious with fever when he found me, and I was sure he was a hallucination, but he managed to get me up and into the village. He says once he came through the portal, he got Trystan and Keith to help him carry me back here and he kept me in the guest room while he tended me, helping me recover my strength.”

 

Harry took a sip of the tea and found that it was pretty good, sweet even without sugar. “So you could say you owe him your life.” He mused.

 

Tyrell smiled. “I do. That, and so much more. He’s everything to me, I love him so much. I was on a reckless course; I’d just left my family, my home, and everything I’d been raised to believe, and I intended to just run as far as I could and die in peace, on my own terms for once. He’s what convinced me to build a new life. He nursed me back to health, talking to me everyday, and he was so optimistic I couldn’t help but fall in love with him. He kept telling me it wasn’t worth it to die, that I should live and prove to my family that I had the right to build a new life, away from them and all their expectations of me. So I did. I began courting him as soon as I was back on my feet, well before I’d regained my full strength, and before the wing had healed. He shot down my first few advances, convinced that I didn’t want him, and believing that as the submissive, he should take the lead in any relationship he was in. We had a bit of a rocky start, but after a few missteps and misunderstandings, we began to make it work for us. He and I… We fit. He didn’t want any of the dominants here, and he was just about ready to leave the village himself to look for a mate he wanted when he found me. I was broken and beaten down, but he built me back up stronger than before and took me as I was afterward. I can see what we have growing between the two of you.” Tyrell said, looking from Harry to Lucius. “Don’t let it go. What you have will see you through the darkest hours of your lives, if you let it.” He finished.

 

Harry looked at Lucius, who looked a bit uncomfortable. He took the man’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t intend to let this one get away from me.” He told Tyrell with a smile. “I think he’s a keeper.”

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “I don’t plan on running away, as you well know.” He told Harry.

 

“Good.” Harry said happily. “So how do you and Kilton make it work, between the two of you? I have a friend who says she’d love to know. She says that coming from two totally different societal structures should make it difficult.”

 

Tyrell smiled. “Oh, we have our fights, trust me. Mainly when we both want to get our way, since we’re both used to being in the lead role, and we butt heads on a lot of topics, but after some yelling and a tumble into bed, we can usually work out our differences. Sex is a great way to remind yourself why you’re with someone, and after we’ve tired ourselves out, we’re more willing to look at things with a fresh view. We fought most recently over whether or not we were ready to have children. Kilton is sure we are, but I was a bit hesitant to be a father. I remember my father always saying that we were the reason he was aging so quickly. Kilton convinced me that even if children drained us both, it would be worth it. Then he told me I didn’t have much of a choice, since he was already pregnant!” Tyrell laughed.

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, that sounds like something he’d do.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Congratulations, then.”

 

Tyrell’s eyes softened. “I’m going to love any children we have, and the idea _is_ starting to grow on me.” He confessed.

 

Harry looked up as Kilton and Draco came into the house.

 

“Severus is heading this way.” Draco said. “Ready to go?”

 

Harry drained the rest of his tea and nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” He held out a hand to Kilton. “I heard your news. Congratulations.”

 

Kilton smiled and blushed. “Thanks.” He said, taking Harry’s hand and giving it a shake. “I’m pretty happy about it. I don’t think Tyrell’s quite so sure, but he’ll be a wonderful father.”

 

Draco blinked in surprise. “Hey, how come _they_ know you’re pregnant before _me_?!” He asked, offended. “I thought we were _friends_!”

 

Kilton chuckled. “We are, it just never came up. I’m three months along, should start showing soon.” He said lightly.

 

Draco huffed. “Yeah, _now_ you tell me.” He grumbled.

 

Severus came into the house. “Are we ready to go?”

 

Lucius stood and nodded. “We are. Kilton, if you’d lead the way?”

 

“Gladly. Come on, you lot, let’s go!” He chirped, heading for the portal.

 

*****

 

Harry knocked on the door to Lucius’ classroom.

 

Lucius’ voice bid him enter, so Harry opened the door and walked in, looking over the man, who was seated at his desk grading. “Just a moment, Mr. Potter.” He murmured, meeting Harry’s eyes for a second before turning his focus back to the essay he was working with.

 

After a moment, Lucius sighed. “No, Mr. Hornsby, you are _wrong_.” He set down the quill, rubbing at his eyes. “ _Children_ these days, really.”

 

Harry smiled. “Surely they’re not _that_ bad.”

 

Lucius met his eyes and grinned. “You have _no_ idea. Have you ever tried to teach third years?”

 

“Sure.” Harry said, shrugging. “Back in fifth year we put together a defence club, Dumbledore’s Army, remember? I taught it. We only ever did practicals, though.” He admitted.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself. “Did you _really_? You were the _only_ teacher? Well, be glad you never assigned an _essay_ , because the _ideas_ these children come up with…” He shook his head. “I’m not sure where they’re getting their information, but it’s certainly not from the books I assigned for this class.” He finished, getting up and walking toward Harry.

 

“We’ll need a clear space for Occlumency practice.” Lucius said, levitating several desks and moving them toward the sides of the room, creating a clear space in the middle, where Harry was standing. “A cushioning charm wouldn’t go amiss, either.” He added, casting one on the floor. “In case you fall or drop to your knees, both of which are very real concerns.”

 

Harry nodded. “I remember that much.” He told the man.

 

Lucius nodded. “All right. I want you to close your eyes and try to imagine you’re floating, either in the air, or in water. Let the calm infuse your mind.” He said.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “This isn’t how Professor Prince tried to teach me.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, that may be a good thing, since you apparently didn’t respond well to his teaching style. Focus on me, and what I am telling you. Now float.” He said firmly.

 

Harry smiled and tried to imagine that he was floating in the air, becoming weightless. He let a sense of calm lassitude carry him along for a few moments. “Okay, now what?” He asked.

 

“Open your eyes, but retain that feeling of complete serenity. Don’t let any mundane thoughts intrude.” Lucius said.

 

Harry opened his eyes to find Lucius pointing his wand at him. He tried to keep that floaty feeling going, but all he could think about was how sexy Lucius looked, staring him down intently.

 

“Legilimens.” Lucius cast, and Harry was reliving his rather intense wank session the night before, which had featured Lucius teasing him relentlessly. Harry fought against Lucius’ probing as he watched himself come undone, gasping out the man’s name.

 

Abruptly, the spell was dropped.

 

Harry panted, staring at Lucius with wide eyes.

 

The man licked his lips. “Why, Mr. Potter, I’m flattered. Truly. The attraction is mutual.” He said, then smirked.

 

Harry’s face flamed. “Um, can we pretend that never happened?” He mumbled.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I suppose that would probably be best for all involved.” He agreed. “But this is exactly why Occlumency should only be practiced with someone you can trust. There is the potential for some rather… Intimate secrets to be discovered, and if you do not trust the other party, that could cause some unfortunate situations to arise.” He shrugged and lowered his wand. “Your turn.” He said lightly.

 

Harry frowned. “What?” He asked blankly.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “I did mention that to learn one, you must become familiar with both, did I not? How did you expect that to happen? Of course, you are going to practice Legilimency against me, as well. It might help you to learn how to defend yourself better. Don’t worry, you won’t see anything I don’t mind sharing. I’m skilled enough to redirect you if you _do_ manage to get through my defences.” He said smugly.

 

“Fine.” Harry took a deep breath and raised his wand. “Legilimens.” He felt himself falling into Lucius’ eyes and met a wall of mist. He tried to push through it, but there was nothing but dense mist everywhere he turned, except back, where there was nothing but the classroom. He turned and tried pushing forward further, meeting a solid barrier. He pushed against it, but there was no give at all. He could go no further. He pulled back, panting, and let his arm fall limply to his side.

 

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, you’ll have to try _much_ harder than that, Mr. Potter. Keep in mind, the mental landscape is not like the physical world. You can turn your mental body, so to speak, into anything you wish in order to proceed. A battering ram, a chisel, there is no end of things you can try to create a crack to slip through. And once you have that crack, it is much harder for the person to force you back out again.” He told Harry. “Try again. Fill yourself with calm. Try not to think of anything. Just be still and keep your mind silent.”

 

Harry took deep breaths and closed his eyes, calling up that floaty, calm feeling again. He opened his eyes and kept his mind silent, pushing all thoughts away firmly when they tried to intrude.

 

Lucius pointed his wand at Harry. “Legilimens.” He cast, and Harry felt him slip into his mind. He tried to fight against the feeling, pushing at the intrusion, but Lucius slipped past him and suddenly, Harry was flying on Buckbeak again, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with not being able to guide the flight like he could on his broom, having to rely on the hippogriff to get back to the ground in one piece.

 

Lucius left his mind and chuckled. “You don’t enjoy riding hippogriffs?” He asked mildly.

 

Harry snorted. “No, I don’t. I prefer brooms, honestly. They can only do what I want them to, but hippogriffs have a mind of their own.”

 

“I see.” Lucius twitched his hand, and his wand slid back into the holster he wore under his sleeve. “Once more tonight, then we’ll stop. You do need study time, after all, and there’s no reason to wear you out unduly.” He told Harry.

 

“Alright. Legilimens.” Harry cast, and felt that same sensation of falling into Lucius’ eyes, where the mist once again engulfed him. He pictured himself becoming a hammer, and found the barrier he’d found last time, slamming himself against it, hard. It trembled, but held firm. He slammed again, and got the same result.

 

He fell back into his body, breathing harshly.

 

Lucius smiled at him. “You’ve got the idea, but you need to build up your mental strength. I wasn’t even trying that hard.” He said.

 

Harry shook his head. “Well, I suppose I’ll just see you tomorrow, then.” He said.

 

Lucius’ smile turned predatory. “Seven o’clock, Mr. Potter. Don’t be late.” He purred.

 

Harry licked his lips. “I won’t be, Sir.” He said, then left the room quickly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the date you've all been waiting for! Sorry it took so long...


	14. Purebloods Only

Harry knocked on Lucius’ door, feeling a little uncomfortable in the green silk robe. Hermione had really liked the way it looked on him, though, so he supposed Draco had been right to insist he buy it.

 

Lucius opened the door, looking more handsome than usual in his deep purple robes. They made his eyes glow like liquid mercury.

 

“Hello, Harry.” He purred. “Come in.” He opened the door and Harry stepped into his rooms. Lucius closed the door behind him and picked up a card from his desk. “You look wonderful tonight.”

 

Harry gulped. “So do you.” He said nervously.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Lucius asked, holding the card out toward Harry.

 

Harry eyed the card Lucius was holding mistrustfully, his cheeks heating a bit at hearing Lucius call him by his first name. “It’s a Portkey, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “It is. Is this a problem?”

 

Harry sighed. “I _really_ don’t like Portkeys.”

 

Lucius’ lips thinned. “Ah. The Triwizard Tournament?” He guessed.

 

Harry nodded. “That, and the fact that I can’t seem to keep on my feet after using one. You remember the fitting for Draco’s wedding robes, right?” He reminded the man.

 

Lucius smiled slightly. “Well, the best cure for that is practice, I’m afraid, and as the restaurant I’m taking you to caters only to Purebloods, they do not have another method of travel available. This is the only way in. I _can_ , however, hold you close as we travel, like so,” He wrapped an arm snugly around Harry’s waist, causing the teen to gasp as his cheeks flushed further, “and you will be able to stay on your feet when we land, by using me as a support.” He offered.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, we can do that.” He said.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Are you ready?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry said nervously.

 

Lucius activated the Portkey, and they were hurtling through space.

 

They arrived in the receiving room of the restaurant, which was a large room with black marble floors, Harry able to barely keep his feet, thanks to Lucius’ tight grip on his waist.

 

A waiter appeared in the doorway. “Mr. Malfoy, we are pleased to have you.” He said, bowing. “If you will come with me, your table is free, of course.”

 

“ _Your_ table?” Harry whispered to the man.

 

Lucius simply smiled. “I’ll explain shortly.” He promised.

 

The waiter led them to a table, then handed them both menus and Lucius ordered wine, an Elven-made one that would change to whatever vintage best suited the food on the plate it was closest to, and the waiter bowed and hurried away to get the wine.

 

“This establishment caters only to those pure of blood, and the Malfoys are Pureblood for twenty-eight generations now, counting Draco. Since he is marrying Severus, his children will not be Old Blood, so they will not have a table of their own, and will have to make reservations should they wish to dine here.” Lucius explained.

 

Harry frowned. “But what about Sn- Er, Prince?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “He is a half-blood, and as such, cannot be brought here, even if Draco wanted to bring him. Draco understands the restrictions of pursuing a relationship with him, and wishes to do so anyway.” He said evenly.

 

Harry visibly bristled. “But that’s _awful_!” He hissed.

 

Lucius shrugged. “It is our way of life, Harry. Some doors are open to the Purebloods that are closed to others, no matter how talented they prove to be. For example, your friend Miss Granger will never hold a spot on the Wizengamot, no matter how well-suited for one she is, because her family has not been Wizarding for at least five generations, as is the requirement for members.”

 

They both fell silent as the waiter appeared and poured their wine, then set the bottle in the bucket of ice next to the table.

 

Lucius picked up his glass and took a sip. “I’m surprised you haven’t covered these laws in History. What _does_ Binns teach these days?”

 

Harry flushed. “Well, to be honest, I think Hermione’s the only Gryffindor that pays attention in that class.” He admitted. He frowned. “So, if Prince’s not pure enough to come here, how were you able to bring _me_?” He asked. “After all, _I’m_ a half-blood, too, aren’t I?”

 

Lucius smirked. “No.” He answered. “Despite your mother’s muggle parents, you are actually what is called a first-generation Pureblood, meaning that both of your parents _are_ magical. You would not be able to claim the Potter table as your father could have in his lifetime, but you are more than able to make reservations here, provided that the person you are accompanying is also at least Pureblood for one generation as well.”

 

Harry perked up. “So, I could bring Ginny!” He declared.

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed just the tiniest fraction. “You _could_ ; however, I was under the impression that you and Miss Weasley were merely _friends_.” He remarked calmly, taking a measured sip of his wine.

 

Harry nodded. “We are, but friends can go out with friends.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Not to a place such as this. This restaurant is known as a place for _romantic_ rendezvous. _Lovers_ and _spouses_ come here to be together. If you were to bring someone here, the press would be all over it.” He told Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Aren’t they going to say something about me being here with _you_ , then?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “Pick out your food so that we can order. We will talk more once you have done that. For now, don’t worry about it.” He advised.

 

Once they had both ordered, Lucius met Harry’s eyes. “ _If_ the press were to comment on our being here together, would that be such a _bad_ thing? It would only serve to prove to the Dark Lord that I am doing his bidding.” He said softly. “I must at least _appear_ to be doing so if I wish to remain alive.”

 

Harry swallowed, thinking. “Well, I suppose you’re right. They _are_ going to, then?” He asked, resigned.

 

Lucius smiled thinly. “They will know better than to put _me_ on the front page, at any rate. They learned their lesson on _that_ score long ago. I would assume, however, that we will make the second page. We _are_ both newsworthy.”

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose it _could_ be worse.” He allowed.

 

Lucius raised a brow. “Are you _ashamed_ of being with me?” He asked mildly. “Have I done something wrong, perhaps?”

 

“Nothing like that, no. I just don’t like being in the papers, full stop.” Harry explained.

 

“Hmm…” Lucius’ attention was diverted from the topic when their food arrived. After a few minutes of eating, he took a sip of his wine and cleared his throat. “Harry.”

 

Harry met his eyes again. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “If I told you that I could get your name out of the papers, at least for the duration of your remaining schooling, would you be willing to hold a small Press Conference in Hogwarts to accomplish that goal?” He asked. “This kind of situation is not without precedent, and those that wished for privacy during their school years have had to resort to such means before. A small group of reporters would easily fit within the Great Hall.” He explained.

 

Harry stopped eating at the thought, then smiled brightly. “If you think that it would get them to leave me alone for a while, yeah, that’d be _great_!” He said enthusiastically.

 

Lucius nodded. “I will go to Dumbledore and suggest it. It will be his decision, but as he seems to care deeply for you, I believe he will say yes.” He told the teen. “I will help you to deal with the press once the Conference starts. I have quite a bit of experience with them, and it will be worth it, to see you happy.” He said.

 

Harry flushed. “Thanks. I’m horrible at dealing with reporters. I always say the wrong thing, and they twist my words every chance they get.”

 

“They will do that, if you leave room for interpretation, I’ve found.” Lucius agreed. “On another note,” Lucius leaned forward and spoke quietly, “I confess to being curious, and I must ask, though you do not need to answer if it discomfits you, exactly _how_ experienced are you in matters of the flesh?”

 

Harry’s flush flared even brighter. “I—um—“ He stammered.

 

Lucius shook his head. “I apologize. That was a rather rude question, seeing as how we hardly know each other.”

 

“No.” Harry said, finding his tongue. “You _do_ have a right to know, and it’s better if you do. I’ve, er, I’ve kissed a girl. Well, _two_ , but the second one was just to confirm that I _didn’t_ have any feelings for her, and I was right; it was like kissing a sister.” He confessed, remembering the kiss with Ginny. No, he had absolutely no interest in her.

 

Lucius nodded. “And the first?” He asked, picking up his wine.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “It was a singularly uncomfortable experience. We never made it very far.” He told the man.

 

Lucius took a sip of his wine, hiding his smile behind the glass. When he set it down, his features had been schooled back into their usual mask of polite interest. “So, you’ve done nothing past kissing?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, nothing.” He confirmed.

 

“And if— _when_ —this courtship progresses to its conclusion, will you be willing and able to consummate the marriage?” Lucius asked calmly, mentally rejoicing. He’d hoped, but finding out that Harry truly _was_ a virgin… The thoughts of what he’d get to teach the teen were _beyond_ delicious.

 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Sir.” Harry answered, flushing again.

 

Lucius’ brow rose. “I think, given the circumstances, that you are more than entitled to use my name by now, Harry. Let me hear you say it, hm?” He cajoled.

 

“Lucius.” Harry mumbled, dropping his eyes to his plate.

 

“Ah, I was right.” Lucius said simply.

 

“What?” Harry asked, meeting his eyes again.

 

Lucius smiled. “My name has never sounded as pleasing to me as it does falling from your lips.” He answered.

 

“Oh.” Harry said, a light dusting of pink still on his cheeks.

 

Lucius figured he had prodded and teased the boy enough for one night. It was time to turn the conversation to inconsequential things, and let the boy get over his embarrassment. “So, Harry, how are you doing in your classes? You excel in Defence, but how are you holding up in your other subjects?” He asked, and settled back with his wine, content to listen to the boy talking.

 

*****

 

“If you are finished eating, would you care to dance with me?” Lucius asked, holding out a hand.

 

Harry flushed, but nodded. “I’d like that.” He said softly, taking the proffered hand and letting Lucius draw him to his feet. “Keep in mind, I’m not that good at it. I learned how to dance for Draco’s wedding, but I’m by no means an expert.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I’ll lead you true, have no fear.” He assured Harry, leading him to the dance floor. He pulled Harry close, resting his hand at the small of his back rather than his hip, and leaned close to whisper, “And here we go,” before he began to lead them around the floor.

 

The song was faster than Harry was used to, but Harry followed Lucius and managed to keep his feet, though he came close to stumbling once, when Lucius’ magic flared, and Harry felt it through their joined hands. His eyes widened a bit, and he looked at their hands, then back to Lucius’ eyes.

 

Lucius’ smile widened. “Well, I cannot be expected to hold my magic back _all_ night long, can I? I happen to rather like the feeling. Don’t you?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. It’s just that I’ve never…”

 

“Felt it before? That compatibility?” Lucius supplied helpfully.

 

“Exactly. It’s still surprising to me, that feeling.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius smiled. “I have had two lovers in the past that I could boast of this level of magical compatibility with.” He said quietly, leaning in close to Harry.

 

Harry stiffened. “You do know that when we marry, I won’t stand for that, right?” He asked, still quietly. “You’ll be faithful while you’re with me. I won’t accept infidelity.” He finished firmly.

 

Lucius’ quiet chuckle reached his ears. “Of course, Harry. Why would I want another while I had _you_ in my bed? _Who_ would want another?” He asked.

 

Harry relaxed again. “I’m just making sure, that’s all.”

 

The song ended and Lucius pulled back enough to bow and kiss the back of Harry’s hand before leading him back to the table. “Harry, our marriage, mine and Narcissa’s, was not a love match. We had an arranged marriage, and as such, it was subject to certain _provisions_. We had a contract drawn up between us before we married that stipulated that she was to provide one male heir, and, if I desired it, one spare, a second male child in case something happened to Draco. I took great pains, however, to assure his safety. I have never cared overmuch for gender, I am drawn more to wit and power, but I am slightly more inclined toward males, to be honest. It was written into that contract that once I had my child or children, we could both seek outside of our marriage for bed partners. Fidelity was only needed while we were trying to conceive, and afterward I turned a blind eye to her infidelity, while she did the same for me. Neither of us begrudged the other our happiness, and we went out together as needed to give the illusion of a happy marriage.” He told the brunet, keeping his voice low so that no one would overhear.

 

Harry leaned back, thinking things over. After a few minutes of thought, he nodded. “Alright. I can accept that that’s just the way things were for you two. Just know that it will be different with _me_.” He told the man.

 

Lucius picked up his wine to hide a smirk. “Oh, it _will_ be different with you. I am _very much_ attracted to _you_.” He purred, and watched as the most delightful blush consumed the teen’s face as Lucius sipped at his wine.

 

“Well, that’s good, I suppose.” Harry said, his voice a bit higher-pitched than normal.

 

Lucius chuckled, setting his glass down again. “I will not ask of you anything you are unwilling to give, I promise you that. Aside from the need to consummate the union between us, you will be able to have as much or as little freedom in our marriage as you want. I will, of course, provide for you while you are mine, but if we are to make this work, we will both need to be open and honest. It may very well be difficult, at first, but I am sure we can handle issues as they arise.”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I can certainly promise honesty; I’m a terrible liar anyway, and I’m not one to make a habit of it.”

 

“I am glad to hear it. No one enjoys being lied to. I may well find it hard to be completely open with you, but I am willing to try my best. If there is ever something you want to know, feel free to ask me. While we are together, since we are to be married, I will keep nothing from you that I am free to divulge.” Lucius told Harry.

 

“Good. You know, you seem really possessive over me.” Harry mused, taking a small sip of his wine before continuing the thought. “How did you ever keep that reined in enough to let Narcissa have lovers?”

 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s really quite simple, Harry. The possessiveness is a part of my nature as a dominant Faurae. She never had the proper inheritance to bring it out, since she is not a Faurae as well. _You_ are. Your scent calls to me, and I have already accepted the one who bears that scent as _mine_ , at least for now. That is all it takes for my inner Faurae to see you as my intended mate. We may not stay together in the end, but for now, we belong to each other. Or, more correctly, _you_ belong to _me_. That is the way my instincts see things.” He told Harry smugly.

 

Harry felt a small thrill as Lucius claimed ownership of him. He licked his lips. “What if I don’t _want_ to belong to you?” He asked softly, testing the man.

 

Lucius smiled. “You do. I’m not planning to lock you away from your friends, or constrain you with edicts on where you can or cannot go; quite the opposite, in fact. I intend to open your eyes to a world you’ve never known before, show you a side of the Wizarding World that you will never want to leave. Wouldn’t you like to know what it’s like to be pampered for a while?” He asked, one brow arched. “I can give you that.”

 

Harry sighed and took another sip of his wine. “Not that that doesn’t sound good, it _does_ , but for me, feelings are more important. I’d give up every bit of wealth I had for just one person that truly loved me.” He said softly, staring into his wineglass.

 

Lucius’ smile faded. He reached across the table and grabbed Harry’s free hand. “Harry, believe me when I say that I will not quash those feelings within myself if they begin to stir in regards to you. I would happily let myself fall for you, but I have pushed those feelings down for so long that I cannot be sure I _can_ feel them for anyone but my own flesh and blood. If the feelings come, they come, but if not, please just enjoy the time we will have together anyway. We can have a good time with each other without being in love, can’t we?”

 

Harry gave him a small smile, turning his hand over and linking their fingers together. “Yes, Lucius, I suppose we can.” He agreed. ‘But that won’t stop me from hoping that someday, those feelings _do_ come to you.’ He added mentally.


	15. Coeur Desir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a dream sequence in here, but since they both know they’re dreaming, I didn’t put it in italics. That, and the last time I had a large chunk of italics in the fic, it ended up screwing up the formatting for chapters afterward. I hope to avoid that issue this time around.

Lucius led Harry to the Fat Lady’s portrait. “I had a lovely time tonight, Harry.” He said, raising Harry’s hand to his lips.

 

“I did too, Lucius, I—“ Harry sucked in a breath when instead of kissing the back of his hand like he expected, Lucius turned his hand over and kissed the inside of his wrist, flicking his tongue out to taste the skin there. Harry gulped. “I really liked getting to know you better.” He said in a rush.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Dream of me tonight, Harry.” He purred. “I’ll be dreaming of you.” He promised, and left.

 

Harry took a deep breath and the Fat Lady cleared her throat. “I have a feeling you’ll be dreaming of nothing else for a long time.” She declared.

 

Harry flushed and gave her the password.

 

He walked into the common room and found Hermione, Ginny and Neville waiting up for him. He sat in the chair closest to the fire.

 

“So?” Ginny asked from her seat on Neville’s lap. “How was it?”

 

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. “ _I_ was going to let you say as much or as little as you wanted, but these two wanted _details_ , so I’m afraid you’ll have to spill.”

 

Harry smiled at her. “Thank you for the thought, Hermione. It was great. We _did_ end up going to a posh restaurant that only caters to Purebloods, and he explained that this world has some pretty outdated views on blood purity.”

 

“It _does_.” Hermione sniffed. “It’s deplorable!”

 

Ginny shot her a glare. “We’re discussing _Lucius_ , not _politics_! What else did you talk about?” She asked.

 

Neville rolled his eyes, and Harry smiled.

 

“Well, we discussed his marriage to Narcissa. Turns out, they both had lovers on the side while they were married—“

 

“I _knew_ it!” Ginny crowed. “Well, what does he like better: men or women?” She asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “He said he was drawn more towards wit and power—“

 

“Both of which you have.” Ginny interjected.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and continued. “Yes, but he likes males a bit more. Good luck for me, there.”

 

“Did you talk about anything particularly _juicy_?” Ginny asked with relish.

 

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. “He asked how experienced I was.” He explained.

 

Neville blinked in surprise. “Did you tell him?” He asked.

 

“Well, there wasn’t any reason not to. So I told him that all I’d done was kiss two girls, and that neither was a very stimulating experience.” Harry told them.

 

Ginny huffed. “Oh, I like that! Kissing me isn’t _stimulating_?!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Come on, Gin. Admit it, it felt like kissing your brother.” He said.

 

Ginny grinned and shrugged. “A brother who’s a rather good kisser. You’ve got nice, soft lips that are only a little chapped from too much wind during Quidditch, and you don’t go overboard trying to shove your tongue down the other person’s throat, but you’re not exactly _afraid_ to use your tongue either. With a bit more practice, I’m sure you’ll become an _excellent_ kisser. I’m sure Luscious Malfoy would be willing to give you that practice.”

 

“He’d better not until after the fourth date!” Hermione insisted.

 

Harry blushed.

 

“Ooh, what’s the blush about, Harry? Tell us!” Ginny began bouncing in Neville’s lap, and Neville flushed and grabbed onto her hips to still her. Ginny giggled and relaxed against Neville. “Sorry about that, Nev. I promise I won’t do it again.”

 

“Thanks.” Neville said in a tight voice.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Well, he’s kind of found a way around the ‘no-kissing’ rule. He said the rules state that he can’t kiss me _on the lips_.” He smiled and finished, “But he’s kissed my neck, and the inside of my wrist. And… He _licked_ me. Just tonight, before he left me at the portrait. He licked my wrist.”

 

Hermione pursed her lips. “He’s not exactly following the rules very well.”

 

Neville smiled. “He’s not _breaking_ the rules. A lot of couples nowadays stretch the rules, and so long as there’s no kissing on the lips until the fourth date, anything else is permissible. Just like he can’t actually… You know, inside Harry until the consummation, but there’s no rules about sucking each other off, or using fingers instead of a… You-know-what.” He finished, flushing a bit.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened and her face turned red. “I didn’t need those visuals.” She said in a rush, covering her face.

 

“Oi! Don’t be visualizing him! He’s mine!” Harry snapped.

 

“You’re there, too!” Hermione assured him from behind her hands.

 

“Oh.” Harry flushed.

 

Ginny laughed loudly, subsiding into giggles after a few minutes, but every time she looked at Harry, the giggles started back up again.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s all very funny.” Harry snapped.

 

Ginny took a few moments to compose herself, then began the interrogation again. “So, did he say anything else interesting, or do anything more scandalous?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. “No. Oh, but he _did_ offer to help me get the press off my back for the rest of the time I’m in Hogwarts. Oh, and he warned me in advance: look on the second page of the Prophet tomorrow. Lucius said us going to that particular restaurant would spark some speculation.”

 

Ginny’s eyebrows nearly hit her hairline. “Why? What restaurant _was_ it?” She asked.

 

“You know, I never _did_ ask for the name of it.” Harry murmured.

 

Hermione smiled. “Of _course_ you didn’t. You’re not the type to think about things like that.”

 

Neville smiled. “Bet you’ll be happy to finally get some privacy, though.” He pointed out.

 

Harry nodded emphatically. “Definitely. I think, after all the papers have put me through, I’m entitled to a little bit of privacy.”

 

“So, did he profess his undying love for you yet?” Ginny asked, leaning forward.

 

“No.” Harry said with a laugh. “He actually told me at Draco’s wedding that he’s never loved anyone except family. Which means he never loved Narcissa, or any of his lovers, either. Only Draco and his parents. He did tell me last night that if he _starts_ to have romantic feelings for me, he won’t quash them. He’ll let them come. That’s the best I can ask for, since him risking his heart on someone who’s not family is something he’ll do only for me.”

 

Ginny’s mouth fell open, then she smiled, sighing and laying a hand over her heart. “Oh, that’s so _romantic_ , though! He’s letting you have something he’s never given to anyone else!” She breathed, eyes shining. “That’s lovely!”

 

Hermione smiled. “And on _that_ note, I think we should all get to bed. We all want to be up early enough to get to the paper in the morning.”

 

Ginny nodded, getting off of Neville’s lap. “Yes. Yes, we do. I want to know _where_ he took Harry.” She said firmly.

 

Harry just shook his head and turned to Neville. “Well, shall we?” He motioned toward the stairs.

 

Neville nodded and headed for the stairs. “Good night, girls!” He called out.

 

“Good night!” Hermione and Ginny chorused together as they headed for their own dormitories.

 

Harry and Neville got into the dormitory and changed into pyjamas, falling wearily into bed.

 

Harry’s last thoughts were of Lucius, and his soft, warm lips against the skin of his wrist.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes, and knew immediately that he was dreaming. “Where am I?” He asked no one in particular, sitting up, sumptuous sheets pooling around his waist.

 

“In my dream, and _that’s_ a strange reaction. You’ve never been disoriented the other times.” Lucius’ cultured voice informed him from very near.

 

Harry turned his head and met the eyes of an amused Lucius, wearing a dressing gown. “Um… Hello.” He said, flushing.

 

Lucius smirked. “My, my. Could it be that the fates have actually landed the _real thing_ in my dream for once?” He asked, closing the book he’d been reading and setting it on his nightstand.

 

Harry gulped. “I’d have to assume so, Sir.”

 

Lucius placed a finger against his lips. “None of that, _Harry_. We’re past that point now, remember?” He purred. “Don’t get all shy with me now.” He cupped Harry’s cheek and leaned in. “Not when I can finally taste your lips.”

 

Harry raised a hand and placed in on Lucius’ chest, stopping the man. “Wait! The courtship, the rules state—“

 

“The _rules_ mean nothing when we are dreaming, Harry. We can’t be held accountable for what our dream selves do. We can kiss as much as we like to here and now.” Lucius informed him before grabbing his hand and leaning in again. “And I’m _going_ to kiss you.” He said surely.

 

Harry had a moment to try and come up with a response to stop him before warm lips were on his, coaxing his mouth open and stealing his breath. Lucius tasted like chocolate and caramel, and Harry thought for a moment that Lucius must have a dream stash of those chocolates Draco had picked out available, before Lucius’ tongue was tangling with his and higher brain function became a thing of the past. Harry moaned into Lucius’ mouth, his free hand coming up to cup the man’s neck as he tentatively responded to the kiss.

 

Lucius growled and leaned forward, following Harry’s lips when the teen fell back onto the bed. “You taste _so_ good. Like innocence and desire.” He purred before leaning forward and kissing Harry again.

 

Harry gasped when nimble fingers traced their way up his arm and over his chest, finally reaching his nipple where they lingered, playing with it and making it more sensitive than Harry had known they could be. “Ah, Lucius, stop, _stop_!” Harry gasped out, pushing the man away.

 

Lucius sat up and arched an eyebrow at him. “Whyever should I _stop_? You were _enjoying_ my attentions, that much was _obvious_.” He asked, his tone clearly annoyed.

 

Harry flushed. “I just… I don’t want to go any further. Not while we’re dreaming. I _want_ to be with you, _really_ I do, but not like this.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed. “Very well. I must confess, I am rather ravenous for you. Perhaps my good judgement has been eroded by carnal desire. You’re simply too tempting for me.” He said, smirking at Harry.

 

Harry licked his lips. “I’m tempted, too, but we can wait.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “I suppose we can. Would you like a tour of the Manor, since you’re here now and there’s nothing better to do?” He asked.

 

Harry looked around at the unfamiliar room. “Oh! I’m in..?”

 

“My bedroom, yes.” Lucius said in clear amusement.

 

Harry’s face flamed. “I see. Yes, show me around.” He said, sliding out of bed to find he was only in his sleep pants. “Um…”

 

“I have a dressing gown you can borrow. Indeed, I’d like nothing more than to see you in my clothing.” Lucius purred, walking over to his wardrobe and pulling out the garment, handing it to Harry.

 

Harry flushed and pulled it on.

 

“Now, allow me to show you my home.” Lucius said, leading him out of the room.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow, moaning. Sharing a dream with Lucius was a sure way to get him all riled up in the early hours of the morning. Here he was, the first one up, and his morning glory was just about all he could think about.

 

He got up and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind himself and stepping into a shower stall. He turned on the water and began to wash, trying to ignore his rampant erection.

 

After a few minutes of washing, he caved, and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He called up the memory of Lucius’ kiss, and the way he’d pressed himself flush against Harry during the dream every time the opportunity arose.

 

At one point, Lucius had leaned down over Harry’s shoulder and placed an open-mouthed kiss over his pulse point, then purred, right next to his ear, “You’d better not make visiting my dreams a _habit_ , Harry. If you do, I daresay I will thoroughly defile you, your virtuous protests be damned.”

 

Harry came with that threat/promise ringing in his ears.

 

He finished his shower on autopilot, cleaning off and thinking of Lucius and all the interactions they’d had thus far. He frowned, wondering if he’d _really_ shared a dream with Lucius. It was, after all, the most lucid dream he’d ever had, and it wasn’t very common to share a dream with someone, even someone you were courting.

 

Maybe… Maybe it had just been a dream? Maybe his mind had run away with the new side of Lucius he’d seen tonight? The more lascivious and carnally-driven version of the man he’d glimpsed briefly during their date was certainly _enough_ to produce a few dreams on its own.

 

Little did he know, at that moment, Lucius was lying in bed, his spent cock slowly softening in his hand as he licked his lips, still tasting Harry and seeing the teen spread out on his bed beneath him, lips bruised and eyes slightly dazed from the man’s kisses.

 

*****

 

“No _way_!” Ginny shrieked, staring open-mouthed at the paper she was holding.

 

Hermione was eagerly reading her copy between bites of toast and eggs.

 

“He seriously took you to _Coeur_ _Désir_?!” Ginny hissed at Harry. “Mum and Dad went there, _once_. It’s where Dad proposed! It’s supposed to be the most romantic restaurant in Britain, and _you_ got to go?! I’m _so_ jealous right now, I can’t even _look_ at you!” She belied her own words by staring at him for a few moments, then looking up toward the Head Table. “Oh, by the way, Luscious is totally staring at you. Again.”

 

Harry flushed and ducked his head. “Ginny, please, just read your paper and _try_ not to cause a scene. More than you have already, I mean.” He mumbled.

 

Neville was reading her paper over her shoulder. “Seriously, though, that restaurant is pretty pricey. I mean, maybe not for a _Malfoy_ , but… He knows that taking you there is pretty much a statement that it’s _serious_ between you two, right?” He asked quietly.

 

Ginny grinned widely and hugged the paper to her chest, earning a mild glare from Neville, who was unable to read it while she clutched it so tightly. “Of _course_ he knows, that’s _why_ he took Harry there! It’s like the courting gloves, he’s publicly claiming Harry as _his_ , don’t you _see_ it?!” She asked, smoothing the paper out. “Oh, _wow_ , Harry! This is _big_! He might actually be _serious_ about you!” She gushed, reading the article that accompanied the photos of Harry and Lucius. Neither of the photos were recent, but the press didn’t seem to care one bit. The scale of the news imparted was more than enough; they didn’t need recent photos to go with such a public claim.

 

Harry just sighed. He nearly choked when Draco poked him in the side. “ _You_ , too?! Can’t I get a little _peace_?!” He asked in a harassed tone.

 

Draco huffed and grabbed Harry under his arms, lifting him up. “You’re coming with me, Potter. We need to talk.” He said firmly. “ _Alone_.” He added when Ginny, Ron and Hermione made to stand.

 

The three traded glances before Harry sighed. “It’s fine, guys. I’ll meet up with you in the common room later.” He said as Draco none-too-gently herded him toward the door.

 

“Room of Requirement.” Draco said firmly, and Harry nodded, leading the way.

 

When they got inside, Harry collapsed onto the couch and Draco took a seat at the opposite end, facing him. “So. Coeur Désir.” He said flatly.

 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know why everyone’s so interested in where we went.” He said.

 

Draco sighed. “Because, Harry, my father does _not_ go there. He’s been there _once_. The day after Mother told him she was pregnant with me, he treated her to a dinner there to celebrate.” He said. “He doesn’t go there alone, and he _never_ took any of his lovers there, either.”

 

Harry shrugged again.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “ _Harry_.” He said sharply.

 

Harry looked up, meeting his eyes.

 

“You could really hurt him, if you wanted to. He knows this as well as I do. If you don’t seem to be serious about this, the Dark Lord could easily _kill_ him. Add on to that the fact that he seems to be trying to _romance_ you, which I’ve _never_ seen him do, by the way, and we’ve got a real situation here. Please don’t hurt him.” Draco said.

 

“How about instead of telling me this, which is not helping anything right now, you just tell me how I’m supposed to act and be done with it?!” Harry snapped.

 

Draco blinked in shock. “Alright, fine. Act your arse off, Potter. If someone asks you how serious it is with my father, tell them that you’re planning on marrying him, and _act happy about it_!” He hissed. “He’s putting everything he’s got into wooing you as publicly as he can, so let yourself enjoy it. Also, this staring thing?” He pressed.

 

Harry nodded, licking his lips.

 

“It’s not like my father. Severus says he’s never seen Father go after someone quite as fervently as he’s going after _you_. I’ll repeat myself: Don’t. Hurt. Him.” Draco said lowly. “Encourage him or let him down gently, but don’t lead him on if this is all just a ruse to cover his arse concerning the Dark Lord. But do it in _private_.”

 

Harry finally found his voice. “I… I asked him to really give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. I… I want to be with him, but he said he wasn’t sure if he could love me, and… I’d _need_ that from him, Draco.” He whispered. “I can’t live with him every day of my life without love.”

 

Draco stared at him for long moments, then nodded. “I understand. I’m not going to lie to you, he never, not _once_ , told my mother he loved her. He’s told me several times, but he doesn’t hand out the words often, by any means. I’m not going to say he’s incapable of loving you, because I simply don’t know if he is or not. But if he tells you he does, _believe it_. I know him, and he wouldn’t lie about that. Not even to get you into bed with him. If he says it, it’s for real. Just know that.” He said before getting up and walking to the door. “Remember, don’t hurt him.” He said again, then left.


	16. Flirting and Notes

Lucius tied the small parcel to Archimedes’ leg and stroked the bird, offering him a small field mouse. “Remember, be good to him. I really _like_ this one, Archimedes. There’s something special about him, I’m just not sure what it _is_ yet. But I intend to find out.”

 

Archimedes ate the offering, then hooted in agreement.

 

Lucius nodded. “Give it ten minutes, then deliver that to him. It should come in just as dinner starts, and you’ll be the centre of attention, just as you like.” He said, leaving the Owlery to head for the Great Hall.

 

*****

 

Harry had just loaded his plate when Archimedes came through the windows of the Great Hall, carrying a small box. He flew to Harry and perched on his shoulder, holding out the leg the box was tied to.

 

Harry took the box and opened it. Inside were small red candies, and there was a small note on the inside of the lid: “Two can play at this game, Harry.” It was signed simply “Lucius.”

 

Harry blinked twice before he took one of the candies and popped it into his mouth. He inhaled sharply as the taste of hot cinnamon exploded across his taste buds. He smiled and turned to look toward the Head Table.

 

Lucius was staring directly at him, a small smirk on his face and one eyebrow cocked.

 

Harry smiled at him and reached up to stroke Archimedes. “Thank you.” He said to the bird.

 

Archimedes nuzzled him, then flew off.

 

Harry put the box in his pocket. He planned to savour the small candies. In private.

 

Hermione looked at him inquiringly.

 

“Tell you later.” Harry said quietly.

 

She nodded and focused on eating.

 

*****

 

“So?” Hermione whispered as they sat in front of the fire, doing their homework. “What was that delivery about? Spill.”

 

Harry smiled. “Well, when Draco and I were shopping, he took me to Honeydukes and tried a bunch of candies until he found one that he claimed _tasted_ like I _smell_ to other Faurae, and he had me buy a bag of them for Lucius.” He explained.

 

Hermione nodded.

 

Harry grinned. “I never told you what he smells like, but here.” He opened the box and offered her one of the candies. “This is _exactly_ how he smells.” He said as Hermione popped the candy into her mouth.

 

“Oh! Yum!”

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, I think so, too.” He agreed. He showed her the note written on the inside of the box.

 

Hermione snorted. “He’s either teasing you, flirting with you, or both at once.” She deduced.

 

Harry nodded, slipping the box back into his pocket. “I guessed that much myself. I kind of like it.” He admitted.

 

“I would, too. He’s definitely into you.” Hermione said, turning her attention to her work. “Now, what do you say we get some actual _work_ done instead of gossiping like old ladies?” She teased.

 

Harry grinned. “Fine.” He agreed, reaching into his pocket for another candy as he flipped idly through his defence book.

 

*****

 

Lucius woke and sighed heavily. Again, he’d dreamt of Harry, and again, in his dream, he’d told the teen that he loved him. How was he even supposed to know when he was falling in love, provided it _did_ someday happen? He had no experience with romantic love!

 

He decided that he’d talk to Trystan about it. The man had a mating mark on his neck, he had to have _some_ experience with love and romance.

 

Lucius knew romance, he knew how to woo someone, but he was woefully ignorant when it came to identifying the _feelings_ that usually accompanied the actions. And if he had to ask someone else about them, so what? Trystan wasn’t the type to gossip. The man hardly even seemed fond of talking at all.

 

Lucius knew he could trust him.

 

*****

 

“You’re tired.” Trystan remarked, watching Lucius calmly.

 

Lucius took a deep breath, nodding. “A bit. Controlling a mini-cyclone isn’t exactly _easy_.” He pointed out.

 

Trystan nodded. “Especially inside, where you have to regulate the force of it.” He added.

 

Lucius smiled. “Is that why we haven’t left the house today? So I learn control faster?” He asked.

 

“It’s actually mostly to keep the ambient winds from interfering with what we’re trying to do. Also, I don’t like going outside much.” Trystan shrugged. “I keep to myself a lot.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I actually had a question to ask you.”

 

Trystan cocked his head. “Alright.”

 

Lucius could feel himself flushing. “You’ve been in love with someone, right?” He asked.

 

Trystan tensed. “I… Yes, both love and… Infatuation.” He said tightly, hands clenching in his lap as he avoided Lucius’ eyes.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “How do you know when you’re in love with someone?”

 

Trystan sighed. “When you love someone, _truly_ love them, they become your everything. They are the highlight of your day, and many of your thoughts always seem to circle back to that person. When you receive good news, they’re the first person you want to share it with. You may find yourself displaying your love in public much more than you used to, simply because you can. You become a fan of everything about them—even their imperfections. Their needs become more important than your own—and that’s the biggest way to tell love from infatuation. _Love_ is truly selfless. _Infatuation_ is smothering and stifling. True love is unconditional, and without limits.” Trystan finished, sounding wistful.

 

Lucius took all this in and nodded. “I see. Thank you for explaining it. That clears up a few things.” He said.

 

Trystan’s face became pained. “Don’t do anything you can’t take back unless you’re sure it’s what you want.” He said urgently. “No one should ever act rashly when the choice is important.” He fingered the bite mark on his neck.

 

Lucius’ eyes widened. “Do you mean..?” He couldn’t finish the sentence, the words sticking in his throat.

 

Trystan sighed, standing and walking over to the window. “I was young, and foolish, and neither of us were thinking clearly at the time. And now, we have a partial bond that needs to be satisfied every week. Every time Keith touches me, I feel like I’m cheating on the one I _really_ love, but she’s not here, and even if she was, Arianna knows my past. She understands about the partial bond, and she’s accepted it as part of me.” He hung his head. “She’s almost of age now, and she said she’d be coming here when she was old enough to leave her village for good.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Why does the thought cause you pain, rather than comfort?” He asked.

 

Trystan turned back around to face him, leaning back against the wall. “She deserves someone better than me. Better than a used-up, half-bonded shell of a man. But I… I truly love her, and she feels the same. She’s never met Keith, we met when I accompanied Matriona to her village. She’s wonderful, though, and I know she’ll win the hearts of everyone here. Keith has made plenty of enemies, and he refuses to take a real mate.” Trystan shrugged. “I suppose that can’t be helped. The bond on his side _feels_ like the real thing, for all that it isn’t reciprocated.”

 

“I’m sorry for bringing up bad memories.” Lucius said quietly.

 

Trystan smiled thinly. “It’s fine. The pain isn’t as acute as it used to be. And thinking of Arianna makes it better. I have something good to look forward to.”

 

“What does she look like? Your Arianna?”

 

Trystan’s smile warmed. “She’s beautiful. Her hair is red, bright red like a rose, and her eyes are the deepest violet I’ve ever seen, they look almost black until you see her in the sunlight. She’s tiny, my hands can almost wrap around her waist, but she’s strong. She’s mostly muscle, and her wings are gorgeous—“

 

“Wings?” Lucius asked, surprised.

 

“Oh, yes. She’s a Fae. A beautiful, strong and independent Fae. She lives in the Fae capital, the same village the royals hail from. Her father is the advisor to the Queen, and her family live in the palace with them. She’s remarkably well-educated, too.” Trystan laughed. “She’ll keep me on my toes, that’s for sure.”

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

 

Trystan walked over and patted his shoulder. “Remember, don’t do anything you can’t take back without careful consideration. I can hear your friends coming this way.” He commented, looking toward the door just as there was a knock.

 

A breeze swept through the room, opening the door.

 

Harry poked his head in. “Ready to go?” He asked happily.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes, I’m ready.” He said, getting up and nodding toward Trystan. “Thank you.”

 

Trystan nodded back, waving.

 

Lucius walked up to Harry and took his hand. “Let’s head back.” He said, and the group headed for the portal.

 

*****

 

Lucius finished listing the flowers he needed on the parchment and sealed it with wax. He held it in his hand, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to send it yet.

 

They had only gone on one date, so he had three more before the bouquet _needed_ to be sent, but he could have it sent now if he wanted. His feelings for Harry were very tentative and unsure at the moment, but they could very well remain so until well after their fourth date.

 

However, if they _were_ to change over the course of their dating, the flowers he’d want to send would likely be different, to reflect his altered feelings toward the teen.

 

He sighed, letting his eyes close as he rubbed his forehead, debating what he should do.

 

So far, the bouquet he’d put together was one that would send the message that they were friends, and Lucius hoped that those feelings could deepen in time. He’d added in a few aphrodisiacs as a tease, but as it was unlikely Harry knew the language of flowers, they’d probably go unnoticed, unless he asked his friend Miss Granger to tell him what the bouquet said. She’d find out easily _exactly_ what message the flowers sent.

 

Lucius slid the parchment into his desk drawer.

 

He’d wait before sending it off. Just a little while longer.

 

*****

 

“A word, if you please, Mr. Potter.” Lucius’ voice rang out as the students packed up.

 

There were whispers exchanged at that, and several of his year-mates glanced at Harry as they left the room. Except for Draco, who shot him a knowing smirk.

 

Harry flushed and remained seated, packing his things up as the last few students filtered out of the room.

 

Lucius walked up to his desk and leaned his hip against the top, arms crossed over his chest. “I noticed you sneaking those candies when you thought I wasn’t looking, Harry.” He remarked evenly. “They seemed to help your concentration. I wonder why?”

 

Harry flushed further. “They help in _this_ class. In every other, though, they only serve as a distraction.” He admitted.

 

Lucius’ smirk was apparent now. “ _Do_ they?”

 

Harry stood up and met Lucius’ eyes boldly. “Oh, they _do_. Every time the flavour hits my tongue, I can’t stop thinking about the man who sent them to me. He’s either a massive flirt, or an incredible tease.” He said in amusement.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Guilty, on both counts, I’m afraid.” He confirmed, uncrossing his arms and trailing his fingers over Harry’s arm. “But I think you don’t mind as much as you should.”

 

“ _Should_ I mind? I think you rather _like_ the fact that I don’t. In fact, I think that you like how much the thought intrigues me rather a _lot_.” Harry challenged. “Lucius.” He added in a saucy tone.

 

“My, aren’t we the brazen one today?” Lucius replied, his tone approving. “Mind your tongue with the other Professors, I don’t think they’d _appreciate_ your forwardness as much as _I_ do.” He teased.

 

Harry leaned forward, inhaling Lucius’ scent. “None of the other Professors have _earned_ my forwardness. _They_ aren’t my _Suitor_.” He pointed out, then licked his lips. “And you might want to take another dampening potion. You smell entirely _too_ delicious.” He added. “May I be excused?”

 

Lucius brushed his fingers over the curve of Harry’s jaw, and the teen leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. “You may go, Harry. I’ll see you after dinner.” He promised.

 

Harry smiled at him. “See you then.” He said, then left the room.

 

Lucius watched him go. ‘That boy has learned how to flirt in an incredibly short time. Either he’s practicing with someone, or he’s an avid learner once given the right incentive.’ He thought. He pursed his lips. ‘I could use that kind of mentality when it comes to Occlumency. But _how_ would I draw it out of him?’

 

*****

 

Hermione was waiting outside the door for Harry. “Come _on_ , we’ll be late for History of Magic! You’re going to tell me _every word_ that was exchanged between you just now, I hope you know that!” She hissed in his ear as they sped toward their next class, managing to get there just as the bell rang.

 

Since the only spots open were in the front, they couldn’t exactly get away with a whispered conversation.

 

Hermione, however, had a solution. She pulled out a piece of parchment, and Harry thought she was going to take notes. Instead of doing so, she wrote one word: Spill. She then slid the paper in front of Harry and faced Professor Binns, feigning interest in what he was saying, while Harry furiously wrote down the conversation he’d just had with Lucius, word-for-word.

 

When Harry finished, he slid the paper over to Hermione, who read through it, her grin growing with every line she read.

 

When she was done reading, she wrote down: Brilliant! See, I _knew_ you could flirt! You just needed to gather up your Gryffindor courage and go for it. Didn’t it feel good to give as good as you got for once, instead of just blushing and stammering like a schoolgirl?

 

She passed the paper over to Harry, who choked back a laugh at the last part.

 

Come on, Hermione, he wrote down, not _all_ schoolgirls blush and stammer. You don’t.

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes, then wrote down I’m special. Before handing the paper back.

 

Harry snorted at that. Yeah, it felt good. He admitted on paper. I’m not so sure I’ll be able to do it _all_ the time, though. He’s still pretty intimidating to me. He makes me really nervous sometimes. He bit his lip at how that sounded, then added,  But a _good_ nervous, you know?

 

Butterflies-in-the-tummy kind of nervous? Hermione helpfully asked.

 

Harry smiled at her gratefully and wrote down: Exactly!

 

Hermione smiled at him when he handed the paper back. She covered what she was writing as she wrote, then handed the paper back to him.

 

Silly. That’s what a crush is _supposed_ to feel like!

 

Harry flushed and refused to write her back.


	17. Cinnamon and Caramel

Lucius took Harry’s hand as soon as they were out of the castle.

 

Harry looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

 

Lucius simply smirked at him. “I want to. Allow me this.” He said.

 

“Alright.” Harry said, shrugging internally. He was getting rather used to holding the man’s hand, so it really wasn’t that much to ask.

 

They got to the portal, and Kilton was the first to notice their linked fingers. His normally bright smile increased by a few watts at the sight, and he led them into the village.

 

Lucius held Harry’s hand as Harry headed toward the pond, where Revyn was waiting for him.

 

“You have to let me go for my lesson. You can’t stay with me, you have to go to _yours_.” The brunet pointed out.

 

“I know.” Lucius said simply. When they got to Revyn, Lucius raised Harry’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss over his knuckles, then eyed the Elf. “He’s claimed. Just so you know.” He said softly, his voice cool and collected.

 

Revyn grinned. “Not a problem. I’d assumed as much already. I’ll make sure he’s safe in your absence. See you!” He said, waving a hand toward Trystan’s house.

 

Lucius nodded once, then left Harry with the black-haired Elf.

 

Revyn pulled his hair back and tied it with a strip of leather. “Today, we’re going to work on turning water into _ice_.” He told Harry. “Ice is more of a weapon than water is, as you can more readily use it to damage someone.” He looked at Harry for a few moments, then nodded. “I assume I can trust you to use this knowledge responsibly? Things could get dangerous if you mess around with what I’m teaching you now.”

 

Harry nodded. “I promise I won’t try to hurt anyone with this that doesn’t try to hurt me first. But there _is_ a Dark Lord after me, and I plan to use whatever weapons I _have_ against _him_.” He told Revyn.

 

Revyn blinked at him. Twice. “I don’t think I want to know. Just be careful with the knowledge, yeah?” He asked with a smile.

 

Harry grinned back. “I will.”

 

Revyn nodded and pulled a bubble of water out of the pond, then formed it into a spear. “To freeze it, you need to cool the air around it. You do this by removing any humidity out of the air immediately surrounding the water you’re trying to freeze. That should super-cool it.” He demonstrated by freezing his spear into that shape, and it dropped into his hand.

 

Harry gaped at him.

 

“Don’t worry, this lesson will be the hardest to learn, and I’m prepared to give you as much time as you need.” He explained. “Start small. Try to make a dagger first.”

 

Harry got a small bubble of water out of the pond and held it in front of him. He formed it into a small dagger and concentrated on removing any water droplets in the air around it. It was a slow and painstaking process as he needed to identify the water droplets first, then move them out of the way, but he set to the task with focus he normally only showed in Defence class.

 

He’d learn how to do this if it was the last thing he did.

 

*****

 

Lucius wandered over to where Harry was still trying to make the handle of his dagger freeze. The blade was frozen, but it was slow going.

 

Harry glanced over at him. “Why are you out here?” He asked, splitting his focus.

 

Lucius sighed. “I accidentally upended Trystan’s table and blew him out of his chair and over the back of it. So he threw me out for the rest of the day.” The man replied heavily.

 

Revyn laughed. “Oh, to have been there and seen it! I’ve never seen that man look anything but calm and collected! I wish I could have seen his face when he went over the chair!”

 

Lucius snorted. “His face when the table went flying was pretty funny. He didn’t look too impressed with me, though. I have a feeling we’ll be conducting our next few lessons outside.”

 

Revyn snorted. “Alright, Harry, you’re doing good, but you need all your concentration for this! Focus! You,” He pointed at Lucius, “can stay if you can keep quiet and just _watch_. It actually might help a bit, since I get the feeling Harry’d like to show off for you.” He added with a grin.

 

Harry flushed, but focused on his dagger, freezing a bit of the handle.

 

Suddenly, Lucius hissed and his left arm twitched.

 

Harry’s concentration broke and the half-frozen dagger dropped to the ground.

 

Harry rushed over to him. “What, right _now_?!” He asked, slightly frantic.

 

Lucius nodded tightly. “Apparently.” He said, voice strained.

 

Harry looked over to where Draco was, and found that Severus was hurrying toward Kilton.

 

“We need to go.” He explained to Revyn. “We’ll explain tomorrow, but this is important. Sorry.” He grabbed onto Lucius and started dragging the man toward Kilton and the others.

 

“Harry, I can walk!” Lucius protested as he nearly tripped over Harry’s feet.

 

Harry let him go. “Sorry, just trying to get us there quicker.” He told the man.

 

Severus and Kilton spotted Harry and Lucius and the whole group headed toward the portal, Kilton leading them quicker than normal. “I expect an explanation for why it’s so important.” He was saying.

 

Draco nodded. “We’ll explain it, I promise.” He said.

 

Kilton opened the portal and the five of them stepped out. Severus and Lucius cast quick spells, changing their robes to Death Eater robes and taking shrunken masks out of their pockets, which they resized. Lucius put his on and looked at Severus, who was kissing Draco.

 

“I’ll see you later, Draco.” Severus said.

 

Lucius and Severus turned and headed for the boundary of the Forest, then Apparated away as soon as they had crossed the end of the Wards.

 

Kilton turned to Draco and Harry and crossed his arms over his chest. “ _Where_ did they just go?”

 

Draco was pale. “They went to the Dark Lord.” He whispered.

 

Kilton’s eyes widened. “Then _why_ are we training them to use—“

 

“They’re spies.” Harry added. “For our side. They’re not loyal to him, but they have to come when he calls, or they’ll be killed.”

 

Kilton gulped. “Oh. Alright, then. I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Harry nodded. “We’ll be there. Come on, Draco.” He said gently. “We have to tell Dumbledore where they’ve gone.”

 

*****

 

Thankfully, the password hadn’t been changed in the last few weeks, so Harry was able to get them into Dumbledore’s office pretty easily.

 

Draco collapsed into one of the chairs as Harry took the other. “Sir, Lucius and Prince have been Called.” He told the man.

 

Dumbledore nodded. “I see. Well, I will wait for them to bring news, then. Both of you can go.” He said tiredly.

 

Draco and Harry left the office. Once they were back in the hall outside the office, Draco grabbed Harry’s arm. “I’m going to Severus’ rooms, so I’ll know when they get back, but you have no way of knowing when they get back safely. I don’t want you to worry, so…” He glanced around quickly, then pulled Harry close and whispered in his ear: “The password to Father’s rooms is ‘Lux Aeterna.’” He pulled away and shared a slight smile with Harry. “See you tomorrow.”

 

“See you.” Harry said in a distracted tone. He began to walk toward Gryffindor Tower, then stopped and licked his lips.

 

Draco had been right, he wouldn’t sleep without knowing Lucius was safe. He turned around and headed for the man’s rooms.

 

*****

 

Lucius sighed and opened the door to his rooms, walking in tiredly. He stopped in shock at the sight that greeted him.

 

Harry Potter was sitting in his favourite chair, face resting against the back, half-asleep.

 

“Harry?” He asked softly.

 

Harry’s eyes popped open and he smiled. “Oh, thank God, you’re back!”

 

Lucius frowned. “What are you doing here? How did you get in?” He asked, dumbfounded.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, um… Draco gave me the password. So I’d know when you got back safe.” He explained.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ah. Did you almost fall asleep waiting for me?” He asked in mild amusement.

 

“Well, um…” Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “The room kind of smells like you. That chair especially. The scent kind of… Has a calming effect on me.”

 

“I see.” Lucius chuckled. He didn’t have the heart to tell the teen that the calming effect was Harry’s reaction to the pheromones whose main purpose was to make submissives more agreeable and pliable. Telling him that would only upset him, and since he couldn’t change the fact that the pheromones would affect him just like they would any other sub, there was little point in getting him riled up over it. “Well, I don’t see the harm in you knowing my password. We _are_ courting. Just don’t go telling anyone else what it is. Feel free, however, to sneak in anytime you like. I won’t tell.” He purred.

 

Harry grinned at him. “I might have to take you up on that.” He answered, then his grin disappeared. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled tenderly, cupping Harry’s face and rubbing his thumb over the cheek. “No, Harry, I’m fine.” He answered. “And seeing you again has made my night. Come, I’ll walk you back to your dormitory, shall I?” He offered, holding out his arm.

 

Harry took it with a smile. “Yes, I suppose that would be good. I’m glad you’re okay.” He inhaled deeply, smelling hot cinnamon all over Lucius. “Your potion wore off.” He murmured as they left the room.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, it has. There’s very little point in taking another right now.” He breathed deeply and smiled. “Yours wore off some time ago, as well.”

 

Harry reached into his pocket to pull out another vial, but Lucius stopped him.

 

“Don’t. I’d like to smell you, for a little while. I can restrain myself for a short time.”

 

Harry left the vial in his pocket and bit his lip. “If you’re sure…”

 

Lucius stopped and took Harry’s face in his hands. “I am. You smell delicious.” He breathed, tracing over Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I wonder if you _taste_ as good as you _smell_. I wonder if my dreams did you justice.” He shook his head and turned away from Harry, tucking Harry’s hand back in the crook of his arm. “I suppose I will just have to wait and see when I’m allowed to.”

 

Harry bit back the whine of denial that threatened to escape. He _wanted_ the kiss Lucius had just teased him with, then taken away. The smell of the man was driving him to distraction, and now he knew _why_ Severus had made sure he’d known how to brew the dampening potion well enough to keep himself stocked with the elixir.

 

Those pheromones were a heady, dangerous thing when unchecked. He was lucky Lucius had enough self-control to keep the courtship in mind, because Harry very nearly didn’t.

 

Lucius stopped at the Fat Lady’s portrait and leaned in to nuzzle at Harry’s neck, breathing deeply. “Mm, I _do_ love your scent. Oh, and Dumbledore wanted me to tell you he’s set up the Press Conference for you. It will be Sunday at ten AM. I will be there with you, as I promised.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s pulse point. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry.” He purred, then left.

 

The Fat Lady let out a big breath. “Whoo! That Lucius is _certainly_ into you, young man!”

 

Harry flushed and gave her the password, climbing in and heading up to his dormitory.

 

*****

 

Draco sat next to Harry and loaded his plate with eggs and bacon and toast. “So,” He ate a bite of eggs, eyeing Harry intently.

 

Harry flushed. “What?” He asked, feigning nonchalance.

 

Draco grinned. “What happened last night?” He pressed.

 

“We almost kissed.” Harry whispered to Draco. “His potion had worn off by the time he came back, and so had mine, and our scents kind of…” He waved his hand in a vague motion.

 

“Drew you toward each other?” Draco asked with a grin.

 

Harry nodded. “Something like that.” He confirmed.

 

“Good.” Draco said happily.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “ _Good_?!” He hissed. “We almost _broke the rules_!” He reminded the blond.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, I know. Not good about _that_ , of course, but it’s good that the two of you are compatible. If your scents are that big a draw, that _should_ mean you’ll suit in other ways, as well.”

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose that’s true.” He allowed.

 

“And if you’re already being drawn toward each other, things look very good for your future. The two of you are at least compatible physically and physiologically.” Draco said sensibly. “That’s a good start. Spending more time together will strengthen that.”

 

“I guess you’re right.” Harry agreed.

 

Draco snickered. “And soon enough you’ll be past this silly no-kissing rule. All you need to do is wait it out.” He advised.

 

“I really _want_ to kiss him.” Harry admitted quietly. “His lips look really soft and—“

 

“Alright, I don’t need to hear this!” Draco said sharply, covering his ears. “That’s enough, I get the picture!”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m just saying—“

 

Draco covered his mouth. “I _hear_ what you’re saying, but keep in mind, you’re sexualizing my _father_!” He reminded Harry. “My _father_ , who _has_ no sex drive, mind you!”

 

Harry gaped at him. “ _Excuse_ you! I’m not _sexualizing_ anybody! I’m just saying his _lips_ look soft!” He repeated.

 

Draco arched a brow at him. “That’s the first step. First it’s his lips, then it’s his chest, then his arse. You’ll be looking at him like a piece of arse before you know it.”

 

Harry chuckled. “Trust me, we’re in more danger of _him_ looking at _me_ that way. But I’m going to give him the benefit of the doubt for as long as possible.”

 

“Well, I’m glad to hear it! Just don’t give me any details on anything you _do_ with him, _think_ about him, or otherwise… Well, you know what I don’t want to hear, please kindly bear it in mind when you speak to me, yeah?” Draco asked, smiling winningly. “If you can do that, we’ll continue to get along just _fine_!”

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “You are aware that your father is still a hot-blooded male, right?” He asked in an undertone.

 

Draco shook his head. “Nope. He’s my _father_. Fathers don’t _have_ sex. End of.” He said resolutely.

 

Hermione heard the last comment from Harry’s other side and sighed—loudly.

 

“Mal— _Draco_.” She corrected herself. “Your father, much like your mother, had to have sex to create _you_. Your very _existence_ proves that the two of them _had_ a sex life, and I’m sure you know that it continued to thrive even _after_ you were conceived and subsequently born.” She informed him evenly. “The best you can hope for is that Harry will respect your wishes in regards to hearing about their sex life, and in return, I’m sure Harry would appreciate it if you never shared details of _your_ sex life with Professor Prince. Are we in agreement on keeping clear of those two topics between the two of you?”

 

Draco made a face, but nodded. “Fine. Just don’t talk about it around me.”

 

Harry smiled. “Deal, if you keep you and Prince’s stories to yourself.”


	18. A Mark of Ownership

“So, what was up with your man yesterday?” Revyn asked, glancing over toward Trystan’s house, where Lucius and Trystan were standing, a small cyclone between them that Lucius was entirely focused on.

 

Harry continued working with his dagger, noticing that the work, while still painstaking, was going faster than it had yesterday, though not by much. “Well,” He began, slowly freezing the middle of the blade, “he’s a spy in the ranks of that Dark Lord that’s after me.” He explained. “He feeds us information he gets from the man so that we know his plans. This also means when the Dark Lord calls him, he has to go to him.”

 

Revyn made a face. “So, you’re basically sleeping with the enemy? Isn’t that dangerous?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Danger is my middle name, I’m afraid. And we’re not _sleeping_ _together_.” He licked his lips. “Not _yet_ , at least.” He corrected himself.

 

Revyn snorted. “But you _want_ to be.”

 

Harry flushed. “Of _course_ I do!” He said, then rolled his eyes. “Who _wouldn’t_ want to?! But anyway, he’s not dangerous. Not to _me_. He’d never hurt me.”

 

“Let me guess, he gets all soft and tender with you?” Revyn asked.

 

Harry’s blush didn’t abate in the least. “Kind of. He hasn’t used the L-word, and I don’t know if he ever _will_ , but I’m already a little bit in love with him, so I hope that he’ll start to feel the same, in time. He’s told me that if he _starts_ to fall for me, he’ll let it happen.”

 

Revyn frowned. “If you don’t love each other, why are you together?”

 

Harry grinned as the last bit of the blade solidified. “Well, said Dark Lord told him to formally court me and marry me, then when I trust him enough, he’s supposed to deliver me into the Dark Lord’s waiting hands. Hopefully by that time, I’ll be too much of a handful for the Dark Lord to handle.”

 

“So what’s this Dark Lord’s _name_?” Revyn asked. “You’ve been avoiding saying it completely.”

 

“Sorry. Most people fear the name, so I’m used to avoiding it. He’s called Voldemort.” Harry said.

 

“ _Voldemort_?” Revyn asked, making a face. “Sounds made-up to me.”

 

Harry laughed. “It is, I think. Anyway, he wants me dead since there’s a prophecy that says I’ll be the only one capable of killing him. That’s what we’ve been training for. All the work I’m putting into this? It’s all for the sake of killing myself a Dark Lord.”

 

Revyn shook his head. “Don’t let that be the be-all-end-all of your life. Work with the Water because you _like_ to, don’t do it because it’s an extra weapon to use. You’ve been given a gift, _appreciate_ it as such. Water is all about life and creation, though it _can_ be used to kill, as well. Don’t focus too much on making it a weapon, just enjoy learning the limits of what it can and cannot do.” He suggested.

 

The hilt of the dagger was about halfway frozen now. Harry grinned. “I’m enjoying it, don’t worry. And I promise I’ll still work with it once Voldemort’s dead, but I’m ready to just be done with the whole thing already. Since I learned about the Wizarding World, he’s been this weight hanging over my head, and I just want him _gone_ , already.” He said.

 

Revyn nodded. “I see. That’s perfectly understandable. You’re doing really well. Most people don’t fully form their dagger on the second try. You’re just about there.” He said evenly.

 

Harry grinned. “I have good inspiration to get this part accomplished.” He said.

 

A breeze blew by Harry and Revyn. Revyn looked past Harry to where the breeze had originated from and smiled. “Just keep working on that; I’ll be right back.” He told Harry, then jogged by him.

 

Harry ignored his curiosity and continued focusing on the dagger. Just as he finished freezing it, Revyn came back, holding two brown roots.

 

“Good work! Here, Nathaniel got us both some raw Hircut root. It tastes better raw, but too much of it will give you a stomach ache, so it’s usually served cooked.” Revyn said, handing the smaller root to Harry.

 

Harry tried the root. It was sweet, but had a hint of spice to it. “Mm, that’s pretty good.” Harry decided.

 

Revyn grinned, chewing on the root. “It is.” He agreed, picking up the dagger Harry’d made. “Hm, good work. It’s sturdy, but not too bulky, and you even made it sharp enough to really cut. Not many students remember to make it serviceable on the first try. I’m impressed.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I need to be more focused on making a useable weapon, all things considered.”

 

“True. Ah, and when you see the one that’s training with Hadrian, _don’t_ tell him I shared Hircut with you, alright?” Revyn asked. “Strictly speaking, we’re not supposed to share it with non-Elves, as we don’t produce much of it and there’s a high demand, but I like you.” He said lightly.

 

Harry finished his portion and chuckled. “It’ll be our and Nathan’s secret, then.”

 

Revyn beamed and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “You’re a doll!” He chirped.

 

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past Harry, forcing Revyn back a few feet.

 

Harry turned to see Lucius striding toward them, glowering at Revyn. “ _Mine_!” He growled, stepping up to Harry and wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

 

Revyn gulped. “Oops. Sorry. I tend to get a little carried away, but honestly, I’m a _sub_! What do you think I’m going to _do_ with him?! _Really_.” He added, rolling his eyes.

 

Lucius took a deep breath and let it out slowly, eyes narrowed and trained on Revyn. “ _Don’t_ kiss him again.” He said firmly.

 

“Fine.” Revyn shrugged. “I didn’t _mean_ anything by it.” He rolled his eyes again. “A man can’t even _flirt_ without being growled at nowadays. What’s the world coming to?!”

 

“You really shouldn’t be flirting with a sub that’s already been verbally claimed, sub or not, Rev.” Trystan said, coming up to stand next to Lucius. “He’s not going to try it again, at least not today, and I’ll have his mate talk to him after you’ve left. Come on, we were close to a breakthrough, let’s get back to work.” He coaxed Lucius, who shot one last glare at Revyn, then left with him.

 

Harry smiled at Revyn and rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry about that. He’s a tad possessive.”

 

Revyn huffed. “Must be the Fae in you guys. In Elves, it’s the _subs_ that defend their territory, mates included. The dominants don’t really get very possessive, in all honesty.” He admitted.

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, Faurae seem to operate differently, I guess.”

 

“I suppose so. Well, anyway, back to work.” Revyn grinned. “Now I’ll teach you how to make ice that _won’t melt_.”

 

*****

 

“I don’t like that Revyn.” Lucius grumped as they headed back toward the castle.

 

“He’s harmless, really.” Harry said evenly. “Don’t get so worked up over it.”

 

Lucius stared at him for a few moments, then frowned. “He _kissed_ you.” He pointed out needlessly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “On the _cheek_.” He shot back. “And it’s not like he _meant_ anything by it. For God’s sake, the man’s a _sub_ , plus he’s _already mated_. He’s hardly going to try and steal me away from you. Not that he could. Even if I wasn’t interested in _you_ , I’m _certainly_ not interested in _him_.” He finished.

 

Lucius growled. “Knowing that does little to appease my inner Faurae.” He said lowly, taking Harry’s hand as Draco and Severus separated from them, heading down to the dungeons.

 

Harry sighed. “What can I do to fix this?” He asked.

 

Lucius licked his lips as hundreds of options were thought up and discarded in rapid succession. “I want to mark you.” He finally decided on.

 

“You want to… _What_?!” Harry asked. “But I thought… What if I’m not ready to take a step like that? That’s rather _permanent_ , isn’t it?”

 

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. “Not _that_ kind of mark. Neither of us are ready to make a decision like _that_ just yet. I mean a _temporary_ mark.”

 

Harry blinked. “You want to give me a hickey? To warn off _Revyn_?”

 

“Among others.” Lucius replied.

 

Harry sighed. “Let’s go to your room for this, then.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “You’re going to let me?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Probably not one of my brightest ideas, but yes.” He told the man.

 

Lucius hummed happily in anticipation. “Trust me, you won’t regret it.”

 

Harry spent the rest of the walk to Lucius’ rooms debating whether this was really a good idea. Yes, he liked the feeling he’d gotten from wearing Lucius’ blatant claim with the courting gloves, and he supposed this would be more of the same, but was he really ready to wear such a claim for as long as it would be on him, clearly visible? He bit his lip. If he decided he didn’t want it later, he could always cast a glamour on it, so really, what was the harm?

 

Lucius led harry into his rooms and shut the door, then pressed Harry against the door. “If we weren’t under the constrictions of a formal courtship, I’d be kissing you stupid right now.” He growled, gripping Harry’s hips.

 

Harry licked his lips. “But we are.” He whispered.

 

Lucius lowered his mouth to Harry’s neck, kissing the skin there, flicking his tongue out every so often to taste the skin. He bit down gently, where neck met shoulder and breathed against Harry’s skin, “I’m going to leave a mark here. It that alright with you?”

 

Harry’s hands came up to grip Lucius’ shoulders and he nodded. “Yes.” He breathed.

 

Lucius opened his mouth and closed it over the skin, sucking gently.

 

Harry gasped and clung to him. It felt _amazing_ , and whether that was because it was similar to getting a mating mark or because it was _Lucius_ that was doing it was irrelevant. Harry just wanted _more_. He whimpered, and his knees gave out.

 

Lucius wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, holding him up, cradled against his chest as his teeth closed gently over the flesh he was suckling on. He increased the suction a bit, growling low in his throat as he imagined marking the teen in his arms as his own forever.

 

He froze as the realization that he was very nearly doing just that crashed over him. He pulled his mouth away gently, licking over the deep red mark before admiring it. “That should keep his lips away from you.” He murmured, brushing his lips over the mark, noting the faint indents surrounding it. They’d fade within hours, but still, he’d come very close to marking Harry.

 

Harry took a shuddering breath. “Um…” He flushed and steadied himself, shifting as he got his legs back under his control. “Wow. That was… Intense.”

 

Lucius smirked. “It certainly was.” He traced the flush staining Harry’s cheek with his thumb. “Have I mentioned how delightful I find your tendency to blush, Harry?”

 

Harry flushed further. “You have _now_.” He said softly. “Are we done here? I think I need to get to bed.”

 

“Of course. I’ll escort you to Gryffindor Tower.” Lucius said evenly, holding out his arm for Harry to take as he opened the door.

 

Harry smiled and took the arm, still feeling the man’s lips and teeth against the soft skin of his neck.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and stretched. He rolled out of bed and walked to his trunk to get his clothes.

 

He was looking for a tie when he heard Ron get up.

 

Ron’s voice broke through his concentration. “Bloody hell, Harry! Where’d you get _that_?!”

 

Harry whipped around to see Ron staring at him through a gap in his hangings. His hand came up to cover his hickey. “Right. Ron, Nev, family meeting.” He announced, beckoning them toward his bed.

 

Ron and Neville climbed onto his bed, sitting cross-legged at one end while Harry took the other. He drew the hangings closed and cast a silencing charm on them. “Alright, Ron, don’t freak out. See, there’s this Elf, the one who’s been training me to use Water, and he’s been flirting with me. Lucius doesn’t like it, so he did this,” he gestured to his neck, “to warn him off. It’s not a permanent mark, so it’s nothing life-altering, and I don’t _think_ it’s against the rules…” He glanced at Neville, who had been silent up until that point, just taking it in. “Is it?” He asked.

 

Neville shook his head. “As long as he didn’t kiss your lips, you’re still good.” He told Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, nope, just my neck.”

 

Neville grinned. “Harry, _that’s_ a bit more than a _kiss_.” He said, then chuckled as Harry’s face flamed.

 

“Er, well, yeah, but you know what I mean!” Harry stammered.

 

“Ginny’s going to have a fit when she sees that.” Neville pointed out.

 

Ron snorted. “Hermione’s going to have your bollocks on a platter.” He added.

 

Harry sighed. “I suppose so. There’s really no avoiding them, though, so I’ll just have to deal with it.” He said heavily.

 

Ron shook his head. “Well, I guess I can live with it. Let’s just take our showers and get down to the girls.” He said.

 

Harry and Neville agreed, and they all gathered their clothes and toiletries and headed into the showers.

 

Once they were out and dried, Harry had been properly teased by Dean and Seamus, who’d noticed the mark and made jokes about his ‘wedded bliss’ until Neville had reminded them that a formal courtship was not something to mock. Rather the opposite, it was very strict and proper, and if Harry and Lucius were already that close, things looked very good for their future, indeed.

 

Dean and Seamus had calmed down after that, agreeing that Harry and Lucius would probably make a good couple, after all. Seamus seemed the most surprised at the idea, but he warmed up to it quickly, asking how many kids Harry thought they’d have.

 

Harry blushed at that. “I’ve no idea.” He said honestly.

 

The boys all went downstairs in a group, and Ginny’s eyes lit up when she saw Neville, then her eyes landed on Harry and nearly bugged out of her head.

 

“Oh, _Merlin_ , Harry!” She ran over and examined the mark up close. “When did he do _that_? Was it last night? How did it feel? Did you _like_ it? I bet you _did_! Did he leave any other marks?” She asked in a rush.

 

Harry flushed. “He did it last night, and no, that’s the only one. I’ll explain it at breakfast.” He muttered.

 

Hermione was staring at the mark, arms crossed over her chest. “Harry James Potter, I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules.” She stated.

 

Neville shook his head. “It’s not.” He answered.

 

“It _is_ against the _spirit_ of the rules, if not the _words_ of it.” She said sternly.

 

“Can we just go to breakfast?” Harry asked. “I’ll talk to you all once we get there, but I’m hungry.” He said.

 

Hermione pursed her lips. “This isn’t over.” She said, then led the way to the portrait hole.

 

The rest of the group followed her.

 

When they sat down, Hermione was the one to cast the muffliato, and glared at Harry. “Explain.” She said firmly.

 

Harry sighed. “The Elf that’s teaching me to work with Water is a flirt. He keeps flirting with me, and last night he kissed me on the cheek. Lucius decided to do this to warn him off.” Harry said, gesturing to his neck. “He wants him to leave me alone, and this was the only way he could think of to get him to do so.”

 

“Ooh, a rival for Harry’s affections! I’m liking this more and more!” Ginny said happily, leaning forward.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “He’s not a _rival_ , Ginny. He’s a sub, _and_ he’s _mated_!” He told her.

 

Ginny deflated. “Oh. Well, that’s no fun.” She declared.

 

Hermione narrowed her eyes. “Well, you’re going to cover that before class, right?” She asked archly.

 

Harry gaped at her. “ _No_ , Hermione, I’m _not_!” He snapped.

 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’re really going to—“

 

“Bear his mark proudly while I have it?” Harry interrupted. “Why, _yes_ , Hermione, that’s _exactly_ what I’m going to do! I want him to know that I’m not ashamed of what’s growing between us, that I’m proud to be his, and even _prouder_ that _he’s_ willing to stake his claim on me! I _want_ to be his, Hermione, now and forever, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to try and cover up the proof that he wants me as his own exclusively. I’m already _his_ , Hermione, and this is who I want to be. Take it or leave it.” He finished.

 

Hermione blinked at him in shock for a few moments, then sucked in a breath. “Alright, fine.” She said calmly. “I guess… I’m happy for you, then. If you really want him that badly, I’m just going to watch and hope you know what you’re getting yourself into. If you ever feel that he’s pushing you into something you don’t want, or aren’t ready for, you can come to me.” She said. “But for now, I just wish you all the best. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot to me.”

 

Hermione glanced up at the Head Table. “I think Professor Prince has noticed the mark, too.” She told Harry.

 

Harry looked up to see Lucius and Severus having a very vehement conversation behind a muffliato of their own.

 

His heart sunk. Great, he’d gotten Lucius in trouble with his closest friend.


	19. The Leak

Lucius was aware of Harry the second he walked into the Great Hall. His eyes zeroed in on the dark red mark on the golden skin of his neck, a small, smug smirk curving his lips. His mark looked good on the teen, and he was pleased that Harry was bearing it proudly, not a hint of shame or embarrassment to be seen.

 

Unfortunately, he was also aware of Severus’ disapproval as _his_ eyes landed on the boy. A muffliato snapped into place around the two of them, and Severus hissed: “ _Lucius_!”

 

Lucius raised a brow and turned toward Severus. “Yes?” He asked calmly.

 

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “Just _what_ , pray tell, is _that_ on Potter’s _neck_?” He snapped.

 

Lucius face slipped back into its blank mask. “I do believe it’s called a _hickey_ , Severus.” He answered.

 

“You know what I mean, Lucius! _Why_ is it there?” Severus pressed.

 

“That Elf teaching him to work with his affinity keeps flirting with him. Hopefully, Harry bearing a clear mark from me will dissuade him.” Lucius told Severus.

 

“Lucius, if you don’t keep to the _rules_ —“

 

“My lips never once touched his, Severus.” Lucius interrupted smoothly. “The rules are being followed.” He finished.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “I _do_ believe I’m getting a headache. Lucius, if you slip, just _once_ , the bonding magic will not take properly—“

 

“And the Dark Lord will kill me for it. I understand that, Severus. The rules are very clear on what we can and cannot do.” Lucius pointed out. “Just because _you_ didn’t take advantage of the opportunities the courtship leaves open does not mean _I_ cannot.” He said firmly. “This discussion is closed, and I am going to enjoy my remaining breakfast.”

 

Severus sighed loudly and lifted the spell. “I hope for your sake that this does not come back to haunt you later.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “It won’t, don’t worry.”

 

*****

 

Kilton gazed at Harry for a few moments when they met up with him, then his eyes landed on Lucius. “Just bite him and be done with it, why don’t you?” He asked in amusement, then led them through the portal as Harry flushed.

 

Harry walked over to Revyn and glared at the man.

 

Revyn blinked at him. “Why are you so mad at me today?” He asked.

 

“This,” Harry gestured to his neck, “is _your_ fault. Lucius decided that _this_ was the only way to warn you off.” He told the Elf.

 

“Ah.” Revyn smiled. “Sorry about that.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ll just _bet_ you are. Anyway, what are we doing today?”

 

Revyn grinned and shouted: “Alright, Nathaniel, bring it over!”

 

Harry turned to see Nathan dragging a life-sized dummy over.

 

“You’re going to kill it.” Revyn told him. “With ice blades.” He added.

 

“I had already assumed as much, thanks.” Harry told him drolly. He set to work getting small bubbles of water out of the pond and shaping them into serviceable blades.

 

“Nice mark.” Nathan commented, seeing the hickey on Harry’s neck. “What’s the occasion?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed. “Lucius didn’t like Revyn laying lips on _his_ sub, so he gave me this.” He said, showing off the mark. “While I _like_ it, he’s already gotten snarked at by the Snarkmaster himself, so I hope he doesn’t have to do this again any time soon.”

 

Revyn looked chagrined at that. “Yeah, Trystan had a talk with Nathaniel, and then Nathaniel had… Ah, _words_ with me. It won’t happen again. And I’m sorry for any trouble I may have caused.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I can’t just cover this with a glamour if I want to, so it’s fine.”

 

Revyn’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “Friendly word of advice: _don’t_. If he’s like any Elf, covering his mark will drive him to be _insanely_ jealous and possessive over you. You don’t want that. Wear it proudly, and he’ll not be so overbearing.”

 

Harry groaned. “Really?” He asked.

 

“It’s all instinct. If our mate is _ashamed_ of us, they must be cheating. Or looking to. The only ones who can go around with a covered-up mark are those that have a full bond that has matured to the point where thoughts can come through freely. They usually have enough trust built up to overcome the jealousy.” Revyn told him.

 

“Well, how long does _that_ take?” Harry asked.

 

“Years.” Nathan answered. “Or an act of God.”

 

Harry groaned again. “So it probably won’t take me and him that long, but I’ll end up _wishing_ it had. Great.”

 

“Anyway, time to get to work! Aim at the dummy, and please don’t hit my erstwhile mate while he _gets the hell out of the way_!” Revyn hissed at Nathan, who grinned and moved away from the dummy.

 

*****

 

“I noticed that the Elf didn’t kiss you again today.” Lucius commented as they headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

Harry flushed. “Uh, yeah. He also apologized for doing it before. He promises it won’t happen again.” He told Lucius.

 

Lucius smiled. “Good. I don’t want anyone else’s lips on you, even if I can’t have _mine_ on you yet. For right now, you’re _mine_ , and I will guard you _jealously_ , if I must.” He said firmly.

 

“You really don’t have to. I’m not interested in anyone else.” Harry said, his face bright red.

 

“Others may be interested in _you_ , though. You _are_ a very attractive young man, you know.” Lucius pointed out.

 

Harry laughed. “Really? I’m skinny and awkward, and I have _horrible_ hair—“

 

Lucius pushed Harry up against the wall and leaned in to breathe in his scent. “You’re _lithe_ , not _skinny_. And I, for one, find your awkwardness endearing. As for your _hair_ , it may be messy,” Lucius buried a hand in it and massaged Harry’s scalp for a moment, “but it is wonderfully _soft_ and _thick_. Neither of those is a bad thing.” He said.

 

Harry closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

 

Lucius removed his hand and cupped Harry’s face. “I’ve decided I’m going to take you out again on Saturday. I want this silly no-kissing rule out of the way as soon as possible.” He said lightly.

 

Harry opened his eyes. “Okay.” He said in a slightly dazed voice.

 

Lucius smiled and ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip. “Let’s get you back to Gryffindor Tower before I forget about the courtship and damn us both.” He muttered, stepping away from Harry and offering his arm.

 

Harry took it and they continued on.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and smiled. While sleeping, he’d had a brainwave: if he turned into a gun during his Occlumency lesson, that should be powerful enough to punch a hole in Lucius’ mental defences, and it would probably be unfamiliar enough that Lucius wouldn’t know how to combat it. It would be enough to get him into the man’s mind, levelling the playing field a bit.

 

He slipped out of bed and headed into the showers, looking at himself as he passed the mirror, admiring the mark on his neck. It was starting to fade around the edges, but it was still bright and vibrant, standing out against his skin. He ran his fingers over it, smiling.

 

He tore himself away from the mirror and walked into a shower stall, turning on the water and beginning to wash.

 

After he was clean he got out and dressed, trying in vain to flatten his hair.

 

It refused to be subdued, however, and he left the bathroom with a sigh.

 

Ron and Neville were already up and pulling their uniforms out of their trunks, yawning.

 

“I’ll be waiting downstairs.” He told them, then headed down the stairs.

 

Ginny and Hermione were already waiting.

 

“So, how did last night go?” Ginny asked with a smirk.

 

Harry flushed. “I’ll tell you at breakfast.” He told her. There were enough people milling around by that point that he didn’t feel it was a good idea to talk freely.

 

Ginny glanced around, then nodded. “Good idea.” She agreed.

 

The three of them chatted about class work while they waited for Ron and Neville to come down, then they headed to breakfast.

 

Once they were seated, Harry cast a muffliato and grinned. “Well, the hickey idea was a resounding success!” He declared happily.

 

Ginny giggled. “I’ll bet Lucius was happy.”

 

“He _did_ seem to be in slightly better spirits afterward.” Harry confirmed.

 

The post came in, and Harry blinked in surprise as Archimedes landed on his shoulder. He took the letter from the owl and opened it.

 

The note was short and simple:

 

“I like the look of my mark on your skin.”

 

It wasn’t signed, but it was blatantly obvious to anyone who it was from.

 

Harry flushed hotly and glanced toward Lucius, who smirked at him and raised his glass in a silent toast.

 

Ginny was already out of her seat, trying to snatch the parchment from Harry’s hands. “Ooh, what’s that say?!” She asked eagerly.

 

Harry glared at her as she plucked it from his fingers and read it.   


She smirked and handed it back with a giggle. “Oh, Luscious Malfoy’s got it _bad_ for you.” She declared happily.

 

Harry folded the note and stuck it in his pocket. “It’s encouraging, I’m not going to lie.” Archimedes nibbled at his hair and flew off. “I also like _having_ the mark, so at least we agree on that.” He admitted.

 

Hermione sighed. “You two are sickeningly sweet, you know that? I’m going to get cavities watching you two.” She said with a smile, elbowing Harry in the side lightly.

 

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, you did say you wanted me to be _happy_ , didn’t you? This— _he_ —makes me _happy_.” He told her.

 

Ron pretended to gag while Hermione just rolled her eyes with a fond smile. “I’m glad things are working out for you, for once. Just try to remember, in between all the dates and lessons with Elves, that you have to find time to study, too. You don’t want to fail all your N.E.W.T.s this year. If you did—“

 

“I’d just have to end up being Lucius’ kept boy.” Harry said with a smirk. “And I don’t think I’d mind it much.” He added teasingly.

 

Ginny laughed gleefully. “He’s got you there, Hermione! Even _if_ he fails all his N.E.W.T.s, he’ll be _fine_.” She pointed out. “All he’s got to do is kill off You-Know-Who, and he can spend the rest of his life just laying back and basking in the accolades.”

 

Harry nodded. “Exactly. Thank you, Ginny.”

 

Hermione sighed in mock disgust. “I don’t know _why_ I try. All I want is the best for you. And I don’t think you’d be content to rest on your laurels, if it came to that.” She pointed out.

 

Harry smiled at her. “I appreciate it. I’m sure I’ll pass everything. If I don’t, I’ll just study harder and pass them later. After all, this is a busy year for me. I think a few failed tests could easily be excused.”

 

*****

 

“I found the leak!” Hermione announced, setting down a stack of books on the table beside Harry with a thump.

 

Harry looked up from the Charms essay he was working on. He had to get it done before dinner, because after dinner he had his Occlumency lesson with Lucius. “I’m sorry, you found _what_?” He asked blankly.

 

“The _leak_!” Hermione repeated insistently. “The person who let slip that you’re a Faurae, the reason Voldemort knows…” She rolled her eyes. “The reason you’re courting Lucius.” She said in a lower tone.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, right. To whom do I send the gift basket, then?” He asked cheekily.

 

Hermione snorted, rolling her eyes. “Cute. Turns out, Colin Creevey showed his picture to Parvati, who told Padma, who told Luna, who told Cho, who went to the papers, not knowing that it was supposed to be a secret.” She finished.

 

Harry groaned. “Remind me next time I think of doing something so public of how efficiently the Hogwarts gossip line runs, will you?” He asked.

 

Hermione smiled. “For me to do that, you’ll have to tell me when you plan on doing something like that _before_ you do it.” She pointed out.

 

“Good point.” Harry said in realization. “I’ll try to consult you from now on.”

 

“Good idea.” Hermione said. “Now, you _did_ say not to tell anyone who wasn’t in the room, and Colin told Parvati, who hadn’t been in the room when you pulled your ill-advised stunt. Something needs to be done about that.”

 

Harry nodded. “You’re right. I suppose talking to him and taking away the picture he took of me with my wings out would be harsh enough for him. I know _I’d_ get the point, in his place.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Yeah. It’s not going to be fun, but we can’t just let him get away with that. It’s a breach of your trust, and he needs to have _some_ kind of repercussions for it.”

 

Harry gathered up his books. “Looks like I’ll be finishing this essay tomorrow.” He muttered.

 

“I’m sorry I had to interrupt, but I couldn’t wait, and Colin’s in the common room right now, so it’s the best time to talk to him.” Hermione said. “You’re the one that’s going to have to talk to him. I can’t do this for you, and since we’re older than him, it’d probably be best if you talked to him alone. Two of us would feel too much like we’re ganging up on him. I’m sure he didn’t _mean_ for the news to get out, so one of us is all it’ll take.”

 

Harry nodded and they left the library for the common room. Harry went in first, finding Colin at one of the tables, working on an essay. He walked up to the other teen. “Colin.” He said softly.

 

The boy jumped and turned to face him. “Yeah?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed and sat down next to him. “Listen, we need to talk.”

 

Colin blinked and nodded. “Okay. About what?”

 

“I know you told Parvati about my being a Faurae. And she wasn’t in the room when I showed you all my wings. I asked you all to not tell anyone who wasn’t in the room at the time, and you broke my trust, Colin.” Harry said firmly.

 

Colin bit his lip and his eyes fell to his lap. “I know. And then it got into the papers. I’m really sorry, Harry! I never meant it to go very far! I told her not to tell anyone!” He explained.

 

Harry shook his head. “I understand that, but it doesn’t change the fact that you told someone after I asked you _not_ to. There _are_ consequences for that. I’m going to need the picture that you took of me with my wings out. You haven’t lost my trust _entirely_ , but I can’t take the chance of that picture falling into the wrong hands. I hope you understand.”

 

Colin’s face fell, and he nodded. “I’ll go get it.” He said heavily, then headed into his dormitory. He came out again, holding the picture against his chest to ensure it didn’t get seen. He also held a little square. He brought them both over to Harry.

 

Harry slipped the picture into his pocket, then held up the little square. “What’s this?” He asked, looking at it.

 

“The negative.” Colin explained. “Without it, I can’t develop that picture again. I figured you’d want it.” He told Harry.

 

Harry smiled and slipped in into his pocket as well. “Thank you, Colin. I wouldn’t have thought to ask for that. I promise, once all this is over, we can set up a real photo shoot for you to take more pictures of me with my wings out, but for now, it’s just not a good idea. Do you understand?” He asked.

 

Colin nodded. “I understand, Harry. I really _am_ sorry.” He said earnestly.

 

“I forgive you. It _did_ take away the element of surprise, but I’m sure I can still kick Voldemort’s scaly arse anyway.” Harry said with a grin.

 

Colin smiled back at him. “I know you’ll beat him, Harry. You’re excellent at Defence, after all.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “Thanks for the vote of confidence. I’m going to get these put away somewhere safe. Once this war’s over with, I’ll probably let you have them back, who knows?”

 

Colin watched Harry walk up the stairs to his dormitory, then sighed and turned back to his essay.


	20. Matters of Fertility

Harry knocked on the door, and heard Lucius’ voice bid him enter. He walked in and closed the door behind him.

 

Lucius glanced up at him and smiled. “Well, hello, gorgeous.” He purred. “Give me a moment.”

 

Harry flushed and cleared his throat. “Sure.” He said.

 

“You can clear a space to work in. You know what needs to be done.” Lucius said as he made marks in the margin of the essay he was reading.

 

Harry moved several desks out of the way and cast a cushioning charm on the floor.

 

Lucius sighed and wrote a grade on the essay before setting it aside. “I do so _hate_ to give a Troll, but when you do not take the work seriously, well, I’m left with no recourse.” He said regretfully, then got up and walked to stand in front of Harry. “Are you ready?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

Harry called up the floaty feeling he’d been sinking into each night before falling asleep, noting that it was coming easier every time he used it. “Yeah.” He said, looking into Lucius’ eyes.

 

Lucius raised his wand. “Legilimens.”

 

Harry felt Lucius slip into his mind and held fast to that floaty feeling, then he felt a tug, and suddenly, he was in the Room of Requirement, kissing Cho Chang. There was another tug, and he was kissing Ginny. He fought against the next tug, and almost won, but just as he thought he had victory, he was pulled into yet another memory, Lucius’ arms tight around him as the man’s mouth closed over his neck. He fought back, and came back to himself, on his knees in the Defence classroom.

 

Lucius hummed. “Well, that was not an _entire_ failure. I _could_ have called up _every_ sexual situation you’ve been in thus far; in fact, that was my intention. You stopped me before we had gone though them all. You’re getting better at stopping me.” He noted.

 

Harry growled. “Still not good _enough_.” He ground out, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself before standing up again.

 

“Not quite, no.” Lucius agreed mildly. “But it _is_ progress.” He reminded the teen. “Your turn. Let’s see if you can actually get in this time, and get something out of me, hm?”

 

Harry raised his wand and trained it on Lucius. “Legilimens.” He cast, and slipped into the man’s mind. He drove through the mist until he came up to the barrier, then formed into a gun and fired off three shots into the barrier, rapid-fire.

 

The barrier cracked and splintered, and Harry dove in. He had no idea what he was looking for, so he just reached out and grabbed at the first thing that he saw.

 

He was Lucius, holding a squalling infant and feeling a sense of wonder and love fill him. “I’ll always protect you, my son.” He whispered before laying a feather-soft kiss on his downy head.

 

He felt a sharp jerk, and he was looking down at himself, holding a small bundle wrapped in pale green, a feeling of hope and security filling him up as he felt Lucius’ body lean down to kiss the Harry in his… Fantasy? Fantasy-Harry raised his head to eagerly meet Lucius’ lips. Lucius smiled against his lips and whispered, “I love you, now and forever.”

 

Lucius finally wrested control back and threw Harry out of his head.

 

Harry gaped at him for long moments as they both panted, regaining their breath. “What… The _hell_ … Was that?” He asked.

 

Lucius flushed and cleared his throat. “A dream I’ve had several times lately. It could be nothing, I’m not sure. I think some part of me _wants_ to love you, but as of yet, I have not felt any feelings I’d be comfortable labelling ‘love’ for you. I feel possessive of you, and more than a little jealous, but I cannot surely say I have felt love for you yet.” He admitted.

 

Harry flushed and licked his lips. “I… Well. Okay. We’ll just pretend that never happened.” He said nervously.

 

Lucius smiled wryly. “I promise you, if I start to feel love for you, you will be the first person to know.” He told Harry.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Right. I… Er, I guess it’s your turn, now.” He said.

 

“Before I go in, I believe you are ready to learn the second stage of Occluding: the barrier. Envision something strong, and firm. Create a barrier in your mind which you will hide your thoughts behind, and keep your main consciousness outside the barrier. Using this method will give you added security, and will make it harder for someone to access your memories.” Lucius said.

 

Harry frowned. “Then why didn’t you just have me do this _before_?” He asked peevishly.

 

Lucius smirked. “You had to be able to differentiate between keeping your _memories_ hidden and keeping your _stream of consciousness_ aloof from mental probing in order to build the barrier safely. You have progressed far enough now to be able to tell the difference between the two.”

 

“Oh.” Harry licked his lips. “Well, I suppose that makes sense.” He allowed. He worked on building up a mental barrier for a while, but he couldn’t stop thinking about one of the revelations that had come to light that night. “So…” He peered at Lucius intently. “You _want_ to love me?” He asked.

 

Lucius flushed, and Harry smiled at the sight. “More than anything, I wish to see you happy.” He said softly. “Am I wrong in believing that that would make you happy?”

 

It was Harry’s turn to flush, and he dropped his eyes to the floor as he cleared his throat with a small smile. “Not wrong, no. I’d _like_ it, but I don’t want it forced.”

 

“And I am not the kind of man who will force the emotion to come, so we are safe on that count, at least.” Lucius returned evenly.

 

Harry continued to smile as he built up his barrier. He straightened. “I think I’m ready now.” He finally said, looking Lucius in the eye.

 

Lucius raised his wand. “Alright, let’s see if you are. Legilimens.” He slipped in and waded through the mist, not seeing stray memories floating around at the edges. Indeed, now there simply _were_ no edges to the mist, which was encouraging. He met the barrier and pressed against it, finding it hard and solid. He turned into a battering ram and began to slam against it. After three hard hits, the barrier fractured, and he was in.

 

Harry felt the barrier give, and suddenly, he was on a broom for the first time in his life, chasing after Malfoy and Neville’s remembrall, then he was in his cupboard, crying for parents he’d never know. He managed to throw Lucius out faster than usual, breathing heavily, but still on his feet. “Well.” He said, shaking his head. “How did I do?”

 

Lucius smirked. “Impressive. Your barrier was sound, but you’ll need to learn to hold it better.” He said. “Incidentally, that second memory, where was it?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, the cupboard under the stairs. That was my bedroom in my aunt and uncle’s house until I got my Hogwarts letter.”

 

Lucius blinked. “Bedroom? Did they not have ample space for a second child in their home?” He asked.

 

“They had space for me, they just didn’t care to share it with a _freak_.” Harry said flatly. “They hated magic, and me by extension. It’s fine, I don’t have to go back there ever again, it’s over and done with.” He assured the man.

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “That is _exactly_ the kind of Muggles I joined the Dark Lord to eradicate in the first place.” He muttered darkly.

 

“They’re not _all_ like that!” Harry assured the man.

 

“No, but enough of them _are_ that we should not leave magical children in their homes to be mistreated and belittled. The ministry could take actions to prevent such things, if only they _tried_.” Lucius snapped.

 

Harry sighed. “If you want to make a difference in things like that, get _inside_ the Ministry. Don’t use terror and mayhem to enact changes.” He advised.

 

Lucius sniffed. “I _am_ inside the Ministry. I have several officials in my pocket, the only problem is that progress is so very _slow_. I step in on important decisions and throw my money around to get what I want, but it’s never quite _enough_ to make the changes I want made a reality.”

 

Harry shook his head. “We’re supposed to be focusing on Occlumency, not politics.” He muttered.

 

Lucius pursed his lips. “Quite. Back to work, then.”

 

Harry raised his wand and trained it on Lucius. “Ready?”

 

“At your leisure.” Lucius assured him.

 

“Legilimens.” Harry swept through the mist and came up to the barrier, forming into a gun again and firing. The first three shots managed to crack the barrier, but it didn’t break, so Harry fired off another two. The crack widened enough for Harry to slip through, and he grabbed onto the first memory he saw.

 

It was a fantasy of himself under Lucius, panting and flushed, pulling at Lucius’ hair as the man kissed a path down his body.

 

“Please!” He was begging, tugging at the strands, “Please, stop teasing and _touch me_!”

 

Harry watched, enraptured, as fantasy-Lucius kissed a path down to his cock and took it into his mouth, making fantasy-Harry cry out and arch back, pushing his cock further into Lucius’ mouth.

 

Suddenly, he was gently pushed out of the fantasy and met Lucius’ smug face. “While I don’t _truly_ mind you seeing that, you seemed content to stay in my head for quite some time, and I don’t want you to see _every_ plan I have for you before we get to that point.” The man told him. “You’ll just have to _wait_. It will be worth it, I promise.”

 

Harry’s face flamed. “Um…”

 

“ _That_ was all fantasy. When I finally have you under me, I have numerous plans for you. Trust me, you’ll be glad I insisted on them being a surprise.” Lucius said in amusement. “You’re very good at going after things that concern you.” He noted.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I just grab whatever’s closest.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Lucius chuckled. “And those memories and fantasies that involve you would gravitate to you as soon as you enter my head. That explains rather a lot.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “Uh, yeah, I guess so.” He agreed.

 

“I suppose you should go now. My last dampening potion will be wearing off soon, and I have no wish to take another before bed.” Lucius said in regret.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Good night, Lucius.” He said, heading toward the door.

 

“Sweet dreams, my Harry.” Lucius purred. “Remember, come to my rooms tomorrow at seven. Do not be late.” He advised.

 

“Of course not.” Harry returned, leaving the room.

 

*****

 

Draco sat next to Harry and held out a paper and a quill to him.

 

“What’s this?” Harry asked, taking the paper out of his hand and ignoring the quill.

 

“Severus pointed out that I’ll need _two_ parental signatures to get into the apprenticeship program this summer.” Draco muttered, flushing. “Father already signed, but I still need one more signature, so just sign the bloody thing, _Dad_.”

 

Harry was reading through it. “You need it signed even though you’re of age?” He asked distractedly.

 

Draco groaned. “Yes, because it’s a dangerous field to go into. This is just the standard waiver stating that the family will not sue if I should manage to get hurt or something due to my own actions or lack thereof.” He told Harry. “Just _sign it_ , Harry!”

 

Harry shrugged and held out his hand. “Quill.” He prompted. “Wait, what name should I use? Will I be changing my name if we marry?” He asked, tilting his head.

 

“Oh, just use ‘Harry Potter,’ you tit! If you change your name later, it’ll reflect that on this, as it’s a legal form. Don’t worry about it.” Draco groused.

 

“Don’t call me a tit, you prat!” Harry snapped back without any heat as he handed back the quill.

 

Draco beamed at him. “Sure thing. See you around, _Dad_.” The blond said, saluting Harry before walking toward the Slytherin table, rolling up the parchment as he went.

 

Ron looked around Hermione at Harry. “Just so you know, hearing the ferret call you ‘dad’ is going on my list of weirdest things I’ve ever heard.” He said flatly.

 

Most of the Gryffindor table murmured in agreement.

 

“I think that’s why he did it.” Harry muttered. “At least, I _hope_ that’s why he did it. Thinking that he might actually _mean_ it would make me a bit uncomfortable. I mean, he’s older than me by almost two months! I hope he doesn’t plan to start calling me that on a regular basis.” He grinned. “I don’t mind being his _friend_ , but I draw the line at being his father-figure. He’s got Lucius for that, and I think the man is doing a bang-up job so far.”

 

“Speaking of being a father, are you going to wait for a while after school or try to have a family right away?” Hermione asked, then paused and cocked her head before giving Harry a hard stare. “You _are_ going to wait until you’re out of school before trying for your first kid, right?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Of course! Besides, Lucius and I are both men, don’t we need to take a potion for that?” He asked.

 

Hermione blinked in shock. “ _No_.” She said as if it were obvious. “You’re _Faurae_ , the submissives get pregnant just like women. There’s no potions required. The only reason you’d be _on_ potions at _all_ would be to _prevent_ an accidental pregnancy.” She pointed out.

 

Harry’s fork paused on its way to his mouth, and Harry’s bite of egg fell back onto his plate. “ _Seriously_?!” He asked incredulously.

 

Hermione sighed. “ _Yes_.” She rolled her eyes. “Now answer the question!”

 

Harry shrugged and continued eating. “I suppose that’s something me and Lucius will have to talk about. I mean, I know _I_ want children, but we haven’t really discussed it with each other yet.” He explained.

 

“In that case, make sure you start taking Contraceptus or another variant of Contraceptive potion before you have sex with Lucius, even the first time. Faurae are especially fertile soon after fledging, before the age of twenty. If you don’t take the potion before you have sex, once could be all it takes. And don’t eat grapes while you’re on the potion; I don’t know _why_ , but grapes negate the Contraceptus completely.” She rattled off.

 

Harry groaned. “’Mione, _why_ are you telling me all this _now_?” He asked.

 

Hermione looked at him, affronted. “Forewarned is forearmed, Harry, you should _know_ that by now!” She said firmly. “As a matter of fact, you should probably stay away from Elven food entirely while you’re taking it, since there’s very little information on what kind of interactions those foods have with the potions, if any at all.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. Not going to happen. Do you have any _idea_ how good Elven food _tastes_ to my poor, overloaded taste buds? Every food I eat seems to be five times more flavourful, and the salt content of some of it actually _hurts_ my tongue. Elven food is wonderful in comparison. It’s not too spicy, has _no salt_ whatsoever, and the tastes are to _die_ for.” He said. “I’m not giving it up, and you can’t make me.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Harry, be reasonable-“

 

“I _am_! Having at least one day of Elven food per week is the only thing keeping me _sane_ , Hermione! Look, I love you to bits—“

 

“Oi!” Ron shouted, mouth full.

 

“—you’re the best sister I could ask for, but this is just going _too far_! _No one_ is taking Elven food away from me, for _any_ reason.” Harry told her. “If we have an accident as a result of that, we have an accident, we’ll deal with it _if_ it comes up. But I’m sure it _won’t_.”

 

“Enough with the declarations of love, you’ve got Malfoy, Hermione’s _my_ woman!” Ron said, wrapping an arm around Hermione’s waist and glaring around her at Harry.

 

Hermione snorted. “Thank you, Ron, but there’s no need to be a chauvinistic pig. I am _my own_ woman, I’ll have you know.” She said primly.

 

Harry snorted into his eggs at Ron stricken look.

 

“But I love you, and I appreciate the sentiment.” Hermione added, leaning over to kiss his cheek, which mollified him somewhat.

 

Harry looked up to the Head Table and met Lucius’ eyes. The man gazed back at him for long moments before winking and smirking.

 

Harry gave him a shy smile and turned his attention back to his food.

 

Ginny giggled. “You two are _adorable_ , you know that? You’re lucky your man’s so into you, Harry.” She pointed out.

 

Neville blinked. “Hey, your man’s into you quite a bit, too.” He told her.

 

Ginny beamed at him. “Oh, so you’re _my man_ , now? Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind. You’re never getting away from me _now_.” She declared happily.

 

Neville flushed. “Didn’t want to, so that’s fine by me.” He mumbled.


	21. The VIP Lounge

Harry knocked on Lucius’ door, blinking in surprise when it was immediately opened. “Hi.”

 

Lucius smiled. He was wearing a deep blue robe several shades darker than Harry’s. “Hello. You’re right on time. Severus seemed to think you were incapable of being on time, but you’ve never left me waiting. Why is that?” The man asked, holding out an arm and beginning to lead Harry toward the Entrance Hall.

 

Harry flushed and visibly bristled. “I can be on time.” He muttered sullenly. “When it’s important to _me_. Detentions don’t fall under that category.” He told Lucius.

 

Lucius chuckled. “But I _do_?” He pressed.

 

Harry glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. “This courtship does. I like you. I’d like for you to like _me_ , too.”

 

“Oh, I _do_ , Harry. You should have an idea by now exactly how _much_ I like you.” Lucius purred as they headed toward the gates. “By the way, where we’re going today, be prepared. There may be paparazzi outside the restaurant. A lot of famous faces and high-ranking Ministry officials frequent the place, so there is usually at least one paparazzo looking to snap a photo of someone outside it.”

 

Harry sighed and shook his head. “So, they’re likely going to get the picture they want of us together?” He checked.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “It’s highly likely. But once we are inside, no one will pay us the slightest mind. It’s one of the few places you won’t have to worry about anyone being star-struck over you.” He promised.

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Oh, that’s good. I hate hero-worship.” He said.

 

“Well, unfortunately, I think you’ll continue to receive it forever. Once you defeat the Dark Lord again you will become even more of a household name than you already are.” Lucius warned.

 

Harry sighed. “Don’t you mean _if_ I defeat him?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ eyes narrowed and he stopped, turning Harry to face him. “You _will_ defeat him, and you’ll come out of the war alive and intact. I refuse to entertain any other notion. Only one outcome is acceptable to me.” He stated surely.

 

Harry gave him a small smile. “Of course I hope for that, too.” He said. “But there’s still the possibility—“

 

“No, there is _not_. Severus and I trained you well, you will be ready when the time comes.” Lucius cut him off. “I am sure of it.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Alright, if you say so.” He said, not wanting to argue when they were supposed to be out on a date.

 

They walked to the edge of the Wards and Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I am going to Apparate us to an alley next to the restaurant. We’ll walk directly to the doors and go in. Don’t make eye contact with the paparazzi, they will take that as an invitation to start firing questions.” He instructed.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Okay. Let’s get this part over with, then.” He muttered.

 

Lucius tightened his arm around Harry and Apparated them. They walked briskly and surely out of the alleyway and Harry kept his eyes trained on the ground in front of himself as Lucius hurried him toward the door, arm still firmly around his waist, holding him close. They got to the door and Lucius opened it, ushering Harry inside quickly.

 

Harry sagged with relief as soon as the door closed behind him, sighing heavily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, we got in without incident. That’s an encouraging start to our night.” He turned to the man who was calmly watching them. “Reservations for Malfoy.” He said.

 

The man inclined his head and grabbed two menus. “Right this way, Sir.” He said, leading them to a table in a secluded corner.

 

Lucius made sure to pull out Harry’s seat for him, and Harry flushed, but accepted the move calmly.

 

Once they were both seated, Lucius ordered the same wine they’d had last time.

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow as the waiter hurried away to get the wine. “Why do you always get the same wine?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “That way, we don’t have to worry about matching it to what we choose to eat. It will do that itself.” He told the brunet with a smirk.

 

“Ah.” Harry nodded. “I guess it makes sense, then.” He allowed.

 

“Plus, when it’s time for dessert, it will change itself again. There’s no need to buy a second bottle of something else. Cost-efficiency.” Lucius added.

 

Harry chuckled, opening his menu. “Somehow, I doubt that’s a big issue for you.” He commented wryly.

 

Lucius hummed. “Perhaps not, but it never hurts to be frugal.”

 

After a few minutes, the waiter returned and poured their wine, then they ordered their food. When the waiter left again, Harry took a sip of the wine and looked around. “There’s no dance floor here.” He commented.

 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. “Did you _want_ to dance with me again?” He asked mildly.

 

Harry smiled. “I thought dancing was all part of the Lucius Malfoy experience.” He teased.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened and he smirked, then purred, “Oh, Harry, you have _no idea_ what the _true_ Lucius Malfoy experience is. But you’ll learn. On our wedding night.” He promised.

 

Harry gulped. “I can’t wait.” He said, sounding a bit flustered.

 

“Sadly, you’ll have to. I promise you, however, that it will be _worth_ the wait.” Lucius told him, then took a sip of his wine.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Lucius, did you… _Do_ you… Would you want more children? I mean, I know you have Draco already, but—“

 

Lucius held up a hand, cutting Harry off. “I _do_ have Draco, that much is true. However, the thought of children with you is an appealing one. I suppose, should we stay together, the answer would be yes. I would want a child or two from your body.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Is that all? Because I’ve always wanted a big family.” He admitted. “I’d want more than one or two.”

 

Lucius’ brow rose. “And just how many would _you_ like?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Would five be too many?” He asked in a small voice.

 

Lucius leaned back in his seat, considering that. “ _Five_.” He said softly, obviously considering the notion. “Well, we wouldn’t have any trouble providing for as many as we want, and the Malfoy wealth _is_ a bit excessive, spreading it between more than one heir would still leave a sizable sum to each child…” He mused.

 

“Don’t forget we have the Potter and Black vaults to consider, from me. Neither of those is exactly _small_.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius’ eyes snapped to his. “You inherited the Black vault? That’s quite a bit of money. The Blacks are worth even more than the Malfoys, all told.” He smiled. “Merlin, marrying you makes us the richest family in Britain!” He said in amusement. “That’s quite the coup to pull off on our part!”

 

Harry chuckled. “I suppose it is.” He agreed. “Well, what do you say? Five children, yes or no?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I will agree. If we decide to stay together, we’ll have five children, provided you can safely carry them all. I won’t risk you, however. But there is little possibility of you being unable to carry so many. It’s mostly the Pureblood women who are so delicate they cannot carry more than one or two. We should have no problems, given your mother.”

 

Their food came, and both men were silent for long moments as they ate.

 

Harry had a thought, and paused, looking up at Lucius. “In the Muggle world, when two wealthy people marry, they usually sign a prenuptial agreement; does the Wizarding world have anything like that?” He asked.

 

Lucius frowned. “I don’t know. What is that?” He asked.

 

“It’s a contract that states what happens with our combined assets should we divorce or dissolve the marriage. Basically a contract that states what’s mine remains mine and what’s yours remains yours, and dictates what we’ll do with things we buy together. It also usually states that the less wealthy party will get no payments from the other should they split up. No alimony.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius pursed his lips. “No, the Wizarding world has no such agreements. Usually, if a partnership such as a marriage ends, the assets that originally belonged to either person are returned to their sole control, and the woman’s dowry is returned to her, if there was one. The woman can ask for an allowance to continue, but that is at the discretion of the man who was paying it to her in the first place; her husband. When Narcissa and I divorced, I had to return one hundred thousand Galleons and several Black heirlooms to her, but I no longer owe her anything. She left without pressing for an allowance, so great was her disgust with mine and Draco’s ‘taint.’ The Black family does not take kindly to creature blood.” He told Harry.

 

Harry made a face. “That’s ridiculous.” He said. “Don’t most Pureblood families have some kind of creature blood in their background?”

 

“They do.” Lucius confirmed. “But then again, try explaining _that_ to a Black woman. The Blacks always _were_ a little bit mad. Narcissa was the sanest of the lot, and even _she_ had a touch of madness about her.”

 

“Sirius wasn’t so bad. He didn’t seem mad to me.” Harry protested mildly.

 

Lucius’ eyebrow rose again. “Oh, but even _he_ had the Black madness. It manifested itself early, while he was in school. I saw it myself. He was reckless, _wild_ , and no one could rein him in. It was that same reckless nature that landed him in Azkaban. If he had left Pettigrew’s capture to the authorities instead of chasing after him half-cocked, _like a madman_ , he would have stayed a free man.” The blond asserted.

 

Harry paused and thought about it. “You’re right.” He said softly. “He _was_ a bit mad, wasn’t he?” He smiled softly. “I still love him, though.”

 

Lucius nodded. “He was your Godfather, wasn’t he?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I only had him for a short time, but he was important to me.” His eyes started to mist over, and he blinked a few times, willing the tears away.

 

Lucius smiled sadly. “I’m sorry; I should have realized the pain would still be fresh. It’s only been two years, after all. He _was_ a good man, if a bit on the rash side.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded, and the tears fell.

 

Lucius pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and reached over to wipe the tears away. “Go ahead and let the tears come, we can always cast a glamour to hide the evidence of tears later. No one here will talk.” Lucius promised, passing the handkerchief to Harry.

 

Harry shook his head, taking the small scrap of cloth and wiping away his tears. “I’ll be fine, I’ve done my mourning, it’s just… It’s still a little too soon to talk about him without feeling the loss.”

 

He tried to pass the handkerchief back, but Lucius shook his head. “Keep it. I have plenty.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry sniffed once, then put the handkerchief in his pocket. It smelled strongly of Lucius’ cinnamon scent, and Harry knew he’d likely fall asleep with it pressed against his nose that night. Lucius’ scent calmed him.

 

“So, if we’re to have five children, what shall we do for names? I’d like to stay away from Black tradition, as I already have a son named after a constellation, and one is enough for me. I let Narcissa name him, since she wanted to so badly. What would you like to name our future children?” Lucius asked, beginning to eat again.

 

Harry cocked his head as he thought. “Well, I’d of course want to name one after Sirius, and maybe after my father, too.” He said hesitantly.

 

Lucius nodded. “James is a good, strong name, and Sirius could always be used as a middle name, rather than a first.” He suggested.

 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled. “James Sirius; I like it.”

 

“Let me guess: Lily for a girl?” Lucius asked with a smile.

 

Harry flushed. “It’s stupidly sentimental, isn’t it?” He asked.

 

“Not at all. I think it would be a lovely name.” Lucius told him. “What about a middle name?”

 

Harry paused and considered it while he ate. “I’m not sure. Let me think about it.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “There’s no rush. We have plenty of time.” He said.

 

*****

 

After dessert, Lucius held his arm out to Harry. “If you didn’t have the press conference tomorrow, I’d offer to take you to a club nearby for some dancing of a _different_ sort—“ He smiled at the look of surprise Harry shot him. “Oh, yes, I dance like _that_ , too—but since we have plans tomorrow morning, perhaps we’ll just save that for another time.”

 

Harry sighed. “I’d really _like_ to see you dance to modern music, though.” He mourned. “I bet you look _really_ _sexy_.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I like to _think_ I do. You’ll see it soon enough. For now, let’s brave the outside again. Remember, don’t make eye contact.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Right. Let’s go.”

 

They ducked out of the restaurant and Lucius pulled Harry close and Disapparated.

 

Harry laughed a bit when they landed before Hogwarts’ gates. “Didn’t want to duck into the alley to Disapparate?” He asked.

 

Lucius snorted. “Well, there _hardly_ seemed to be a point; they _knew_ we were there already.” He drawled.

 

Harry chuckled and pressed himself close to Lucius. “You’ll protect me from the big, bad reporters, won’t you?” He teased, fluttering his eyelashes at Lucius.

 

Lucius looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’ll bring down the wrath of the Malfoy family on their heads if they displease you. Trust me, it’s a valid threat that will scare them _right_ into submission.” He promised. “Now, let’s get you into bed, before you tempt me into things we aren’t allowed to do yet. I’d kiss you if it weren’t for that bloody rule.”

 

Harry smiled. “Mm, and if it weren’t for the courtship, I’d let you. But you’re right. Take me back to Gryffindor Tower so I can regale my friends with all the details of our date, and then I’ll go to bed.”

 

Lucius blinked in surprise. “You’re really going to gossip about the date? When I have no one to gossip to about _you_? Because, I assure you, Severus is _hardly_ the type I can talk to about you.”

 

“Restraint is good for the soul.” Harry quipped.

 

“Mm, restraints… That’s a good idea.” Lucius leered at Harry as he started walking toward the school.

 

Harry frowned. “I didn’t mean to give you _ideas_. I think we’ve got quite some time before I’m interested in ‘spicing up’ our love life, thanks.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “But when you _are_ ready to try new things, you’ll tell me, right?” He checked.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Yes, you’ll be the first to know.” He said dryly.

 

They walked into the school and started toward the tower.

 

“Don’t stay up gossiping too late. You need to be at the top of your game tomorrow. The press demands no less. I’ll be there to help, but it’s _you_ they’re most interested in, make no mistake.” Lucius warned.

 

Harry nodded. “I know. I’ll be ready for them.” He assured the man.

 

They walked for a while in a companionable silence, both reflecting on the date they’d just shared, and thinking about how tomorrow would play out. If all went well, Harry would have the privacy he deserved, at least until he was out of school.

 

They got to the portrait, and Lucius bent to place a kiss on Harry’s pulse point, inhaling his scent. “Get some sleep tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He promised. “Sweet dreams, Harry.”

 

“You, too, Lucius.” Harry told the man.

 

He gave the Fat Lady the password and went through.


	22. Press Conference

Since Harry had remembered to ask for the name of the restaurant they’d been at the night before—which happened to be called “The VIP Lounge”—Ginny, Hermione and Neville were not surprised to see the picture of Lucius and Harry on the second page of the Prophet the next morning.

 

The picture showed Lucius, arm securely wrapped around Harry’s waist, leading him toward the doors as Harry stared at the ground before him, a small smile playing on his lips.

 

Ginny huffed. “You could have at least _looked_ toward the camera, you know. This picture is _cute_ , but it’s not a very good shot of _you_.” She pointed out.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Lucius told me not to make eye contact. Apparently, they take that as permission to start asking questions, and I had no desire to spend most of our date giving interviews.” He told her.

 

Ginny frowned and cocked her head. “You know, you have a point.” She relented.

 

Hermione smiled. “I think the picture is quite good. It shows that Lucius is more than willing to protect you when needed, and that you’ll let him, which will make him feel fulfilled, as a dominant Faurae.”

 

Harry flushed. “Yes, Lucius _is_ quite protective. I actually kind of _like_ it.”

 

Hermione smiled and nodded, setting her paper aside as she picked up her fork and began to eat. “That’s not surprising.” She paused to take a bite of fruit, then continued, “Most submissive Faurae like being cared for, but they are most happy when they feel _needed_. Since Lucius _needs_ someone to protect to feel fulfilled, and you can give him that, it makes both of you feel more at peace. It’s a sort of symbiotic relationship, but that’s just how Faurae work, really. I don’t think there’s anything _unhealthy_ about it. So long as it keeps you both happy, we’ll be happy _for_ you.”

 

Ginny smirked. “ _If_ a bit _jealous_.” She added.

 

“Don’t get _too_ jealous.” Harry warned her. “He’s _mine_.”

 

Ginny just waved him off with a smile. “I know, I know. I’m only allowed to _look_ , not touch.”

 

Harry and Ginny both looked toward the Head Table. Lucius met Harry’s eyes and raised a brow.

 

Harry smiled at him, and Lucius returned the smile with an incline of his head.

 

Ginny sighed. “Look at him, sitting there all regal and collected. You somehow managed to get the most put-together man in the world, you know that, Harry? _How_ you managed it is _beyond_ me.”

 

Harry’s smile widened and he took a sip of his pumpkin juice, then replied, “I guess I’m just _lucky_.”

 

“You can say _that_ again. The Potter Luck is _legendary_ by now.” Ron muttered.

 

Harry snorted. “Voldemort certainly seems to think so.” He agreed. “He can’t fathom that I’m just _that good_ at Defence.”

 

“It’s his life on the line. We’ll all be better off for his assumptions.” Neville said with a shrug.

 

After a round of agreements, Draco came over and sat next to Harry. “So I see Father took you to The VIP Lounge yesterday.” He said mildly.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. I liked it quite a bit.” He said with a smile.

 

Draco grinned. “Did you try the Tiramisu?” He asked. “That’s my favourite.”

 

“Yes, he suggested that I try it. It’s really good.” Harry said.

 

“Wait a second, _you’ve_ been there?!” Ginny hissed, leaning halfway over the table. “How come _you’ve_ been there?!”

 

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow cocked. He pointed to himself. “Malfoy. Need I say more? The name gets you in pretty much anywhere you want to go. Twenty-eight generations of Blood Purity and _money_ opens doors _everywhere_ , Weaslette.”

 

Ginny visibly bristled at his dismissive tone.

 

“I mean no disrespect, of course. It’s just how the world works. I kind of take it for granted now.” He added lightly.

 

Ginny huffed and sat down heavily. “Not fair at _all_.” She muttered, glaring at him.

 

Draco just shook his head and turned back to Harry. “So, a word of warning before your Press Conference: let Father handle Rita Skeeter. He’s dealt with her many times, and the two of them have an… Ah, _understanding_ , of sorts.” He said softly. “I won’t explain, Father can if he wants, but suffice to say, he’s your best bet to get out of this without her twisting every little thing you say into knots.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Draco smirked. “Just let Father take care of her, and you’ll be fine.” He assured the brunet. “Well, Severus looks about ready to leave, so I’m going to go spend the day with my husband.” He said, clapping a hand down on Harry’s shoulder with a smile as he got up. “Ta!” He chirped, then left the Great Hall.

 

Severus, sure enough, had gotten up and was heading in the same direction.

 

Harry waited for the rest of his group to finish breakfast, and they left the Great Hall together, chatting quietly on their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

 

*****

 

Lucius pulled out Harry’s chair for him and took the seat beside him at the Head Table. “Dumbledore has told me that he trusts me to keep things under control, as I’ve handled the press numerous times already, so let me open things for you, and then all you have to do is answer the questions from reporters. Remember, show them no fear and choose your words carefully. You may have to lie, at times. Don’t elaborate if you do, it can be a tell. If they have additional questions pertaining to your answer, they can always ask for clarification.” He told Harry, who nodded.

 

Lucius poured them both a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, then sat next to him.

 

They watched the reporters come in.

 

Even though Harry was expecting it, he tensed when Rita Skeeter entered. Her quill was a hot pink this time, and Harry was a little heartened that it wasn’t the acid-green Quick Quotes model he’d come to hate so much.

 

Lucius laid a hand on his arm, and whispered, “Don’t let them get to you. I’ll make sure they behave. If they get out of line, I can rein them in.” He assured the brunet.

 

Once all the reporters were seated and gazing up at them expectantly, Lucius stood up.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. I’m sure all of you recognize Harry, if not personally, then surely from the numerous articles about him that have been circulating throughout the years. He’s expressed to me a desire to be out of the limelight for the rest of his education, and so we’ve called this Press Conference today. You will all get your chance to ask any questions you may have, and in return, all we are asking is that you give him some privacy to complete his education in peace, without being on the front page every time he does something new.” He held up a hand as a few of the reporters shifted and muttered. “Of course, should he do anything _truly_ newsworthy, allowances _will_ be made, but surely his day-to-day life can remain his business, and his alone, can it not?” Lucius asked mildly. He sat down beside Harry. “Questions will be taken now.”

 

Several hands went up.

 

Harry looked over the expectant faces, and pointed to a slim, Asian witch who looked fit to burst if he chose someone else.

 

She stood up. “Maisy Nguyen, Witch Weekly.” She introduced herself. “Mr. Potter, over the years you’ve been seen in the company of two young women, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley, numerous times. Are either of them a love interest, or has there ever been anything more than friendship between you?” She asked eagerly.

 

Harry flushed and smiled. “Well, Hermione’s always been just a friend, and she’s with Ron Weasley right now. I think they’re going to go the distance. She’s _always_ been Ron’s girl, I had no interest in her, not even in Fourth Year, when we were _allegedly_ together. That was all a load of tripe. Ginny and I are close, yes, and I _did_ kiss her once, but it was just to _see_ if there was a spark between us, and we discovered that there was no interest there. Neither of us were blown away by the kiss, and she’s since been placed firmly in the ‘little sister’ category in my mind. We’re close, but not like that, no.” He answered.

 

Maisy nodded, writing furiously.

 

Harry watched the hands fly up again, and licked his lips, deciding to bite the bullet this time. He pointed to Rita Skeeter, who stood up eagerly.

 

Before she even opened her mouth, Lucius caught her eyes and said softly: “I take it you remember our agreement regarding Narcissa?” He asked silkily.

 

Rita shut her mouth and nodded, hesitantly.

 

Lucius smiled coldly. “That goes _double_ for Harry.” He said even softer, his tone turning icy.

 

Rita paled and nodded, then turned her eyes to Harry. “Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet. How serious is your relationship with Mr. Malfoy? Is there any hope for the young ladies out there, or have we lost you for good?”

 

Harry reached over and linked his fingers with Lucius’, turning to the man and sharing a smile with him, then turned back to her. “It’s pretty serious, actually. I think this is for life.”

 

Lucius squeezed his hand. “Possibly longer.” He added quietly, as Rita sat down and began writing.

 

Several of the women sighed, and a few of the men smiled at the assertion.

 

Harry looked out over the reporters again, and a few hands went up. He picked another one, and the man stood up. “Raymond Brooks, the Shooting Star.” He introduced himself. “Mr. Potter, what are your plans after Hogwarts? Do you have a career in mind yet?” He asked.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “I _thought_ I did.” He admitted. “Although I’ve recently began to change my mind on what I wanted to do. I _was_ going to try and join the Aurors, like my Dad, but lately I’ve realized that’s not really something I have a passion for anymore. I’m still trying to determine what I _really_ want to do with my life, and I haven’t quite decided yet.”

 

The man sat down and began to write, and Harry relaxed a bit. This wasn’t going so bad. It was nothing he couldn’t handle so far.

 

He picked another woman, who stood up. “Tricia Bensley, Who’s Who magazine.” She introduced herself. “Mr. Potter, you’ve been hailed as the Chosen One and the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you have any plans in place to defeat You-Know-Who?”

 

Harry gulped at the question and covered it by taking a sip of his water as he thought. Oh, yes, he had _plans_ , but he couldn’t _tell_ anyone what they were before he faced him, or they’d lose the element of surprise. “Well,” He finally began, Lucius squeezing his hand quickly in support, “I know that pretty much everyone _expects_ me to, of course. I’m not going to lie, it’s pretty much been _luck_ that’s kept me alive so far.” He said, knowing that _that_ was what Voldemort believed, so it was best to give him a false sense of security. “Of course, I’m going to do all that I _can_ to defeat him, but even if I _am_ the one that defeats him, it’ll be because I’ve had help. There are a lot of brave men and women fighting against him behind the scenes, and they deserve recognition for their deeds just as much, if not _more_ , than me. I’ll likely be the one to strike the final blow, but it will truly be a group effort that hopefully brings him down. It’s _everyone’s_ fight, not just mine.” He finished.

 

She sat back down and began writing furiously, as many other reporters did the same.

 

Harry let out a soft, shaky sigh, and Lucius raised his hand to his lips and kissed the back of his knuckles. “Well-said, Harry.” He whispered.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

This wasn’t so hard.

 

*****

 

“We will let you take a few pictures, but Harry and I are ready to call this Conference to a close.” Lucius said, taking Harry’s hand and guiding him to stand in front of the Head Table.

 

He dropped Harry’s hand and stepped away. Harry smiled, and several flash bulbs went off.

 

Maisy pulled a photographer closer and asked, “Could we get a picture of the two of you together?”

 

Lucius smiled. “It would be our pleasure.” He answered, stepping closer to Harry and pulling the younger man close to his side. “I’d be more than willing to kiss him for a photo, but as we are courting and haven’t reached that point in the courtship, it’s simply not proper yet, so this will have to do.”

 

Maisy smiled. “Of course, I understand. Perhaps I can get a better picture sometime in the future?”

 

Lucius inclined his head. “It’s entirely possible, Miss Nguyen.” He answered smoothly.

 

Another set of blinding flashes went off, and the crowd of reporters began to disburse, chatting amongst themselves.

 

Harry and Lucius watched them go, and Harry sighed loudly as the last one left the Hall, sagging against Lucius’ side.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Blood-sucking parasites, all of them.” He muttered.

 

Harry laughed weakly. “Oh, you think so, too? I thought it was just me.”

 

“No, the feeling is prevalent in those that are plagued by them for all their lives.” The man assured him.

 

“So, what happens now?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “They will write their articles, and you will get to enjoy a modicum of privacy for the first time ever. That will enable you to enjoy the rest of our courtship in the process, without being hounded by the press every step of the way.”

 

Harry smiled in relief. “That sounds really good.” He said.

 

“It does, doesn’t it?” Lucius agreed. “Would you like to come to my rooms for a celebratory drink? I think the situation calls for one.”

 

Harry took his hand. “Yes, I’d like that.”

 

*****

 

“So, you’ve decided _not_ to join the Aurors, after all?” Lucius asked, handing a tumbler of Firewhiskey to Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. Hunting down Dark Wizards used to _sound_ like something I wanted to do, but after I kill Voldemort, I think I’d rather just live a quiet, _normal_ life, without all the inherent _danger_ of being an Auror.” He answered, then took a sip of the amber liquid.

 

Lucius hummed, taking a seat in his chair as he watched Harry. “Have you any idea of what you’d really like to do?”

 

Harry shrugged. “Like I said, I haven’t decided yet. It would be nice to help people, I suppose. Or to create something new. Something I could be remembered for, something good.” He said softly.

 

“You could try your hand at spell creation. Not everyone is good at it, and it takes a great deal of knowledge of Latin, but it could be a viable option. Or, if you really want to help people, you could become a Healer. You can go quite far in the medical profession.” Lucius suggested.

 

“I could look into that. I’m still not quite sure. What were you talking about when you said our relationship could possibly be longer than for life?” He asked curiously.

 

Lucius smiled. “I wondered if you’d bring that up. I won’t lie; as of yet, I do not love you. I _do_ , however, feel a great deal of _affection_ for you. In time, that could very well _grow_ into love, I’m sure. If it does, I would be willing to soul-bond with you. Such a bond will allow us to find each other in the next life, and each subsequent life thereafter. Whether or not we cleave to each other is dependent on many factors, but we will be predisposed toward doing so, no matter what else happens in life.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “So we’d be soul mates.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “We very well already _may_ be. If I grow to care for you enough, we could soul-bond and find out for certain. It _is_ a deep bond, but it will not bring love about, so I want to be sure that I can feel such an emotion for you first.” He said pragmatically.

 

Harry smiled. “I think I’d like that. The idea of soul-mates kind of boggles my mind right now, but that may just be the stress of the Press Conference talking.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “It is quite stressful to handle the press, but we cannot choose our lot in life. Some of us are forced to bear the limelight regardless of what we do, so we do what we must to retain our dignity and we present a good public image. What we do in the privacy of our own homes is our own business, however.” He stated slyly.

 

“I like the way you think.” Harry agreed. “I bet Malfoy Manor is plenty private.”

 

“No reporters can get onto our grounds. Draco is fond of taking advantage of the privacy by skinny-dipping in the small pool in the East garden.” Lucius smiled and shook his head. “I cannot fault him for that. I used to do the same when I was younger. Who knows, you may enjoy the freedom to do as you please behind the Wards, as well.” Lucius’ eyes darkened. “I know I’d enjoy _watching_ you.” He purred.

 

Harry flushed. “We’ll see how the future turns out.” He said evenly.


	23. Love Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late, I was busy and couldn't find time to update it until now. On the upside, Lucius' poem is in this chapter. Does that make up for the wait?

Lucius opened bleary eyes, rolling over and flinging out an arm—and meeting only empty bed. He sighed. Right. Harry wasn’t yet his, in reality. He was only sharing Lucius’ bed in the man’s _dreams_.

 

The blond man sat up and ran his hands through his sleep-mussed hair. ‘I must be going mad.’ He thought to himself. ‘I want the boy more every damn day.’

 

He got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the spray. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered up his hair, then reached for his first conditioner as his hair rinsed. ‘Maybe I really _am_ falling in love.’ He thought as he lathered his hair and let the conditioner work. ‘Maybe _that’s_ why I think of him so often.’ He sighed again and stepped back under the spray, rinsing his hair before using his second conditioner.

 

He was aware that his thoughts of Harry were becoming steadily more frequent as time went on, and that he was already thinking in terms of ‘forever’ with him, which he hadn’t done with Narcissa even after _years_ of marriage. There was always that doubt in the back of his mind, saying, ‘But if I can get out of it…’

 

There wasn’t a sliver of that doubt with Harry.

 

He wanted Harry, and he wanted him to _stay_. He’d let Harry go if that was what the teen _truly_ wanted, but he had hopes that he’d get to wake up with the brunet in his arms every morning, and fall asleep wrapped around him every night, preferably in a sweaty tangle of limbs, but that wasn’t a necessity.

 

That, too, was something he was unfamiliar with. When he’d pursued a lover, the sex was always the main attraction, no matter what other attributes drew him to the person in the first place. With Harry, sex wasn’t even a _requirement_ —it would be an added bonus, but Lucius would take him without… Well, _taking him_ if that was the only way he’d get the teen to be his.

 

Lucius finished and left the shower, glancing in his mirror and hastily casting a shaving charm. He didn’t need one _every_ morning, as he just wasn’t a very hirsute man, truth be told, but he was in need of one today.

 

He opened his wardrobe and looked over his choices, opting to wear a deep crimson robe today, refusing to admit that it was in deference to Harry’s house. He _wasn’t_ a sappy Hufflepuff, thank you very much.

 

He looked over his reflection in the mirror on the inner door of the wardrobe and smirked. He knew that eyes would be on him today, and he was quite looking forward to it. He looked especially good.

 

*****

 

Lucius sat down with a glass of Firewhiskey and pulled a blank sheet of parchment toward him. After thinking it over all day, he had finally come to a realization of _why_ Harry Potter was consuming his thoughts so very much, and he’d decided it was time to write the poem required of him by the courtship.

 

If nothing else, getting his feelings out on paper would make him _feel_ better.

 

He sipped at his drink, carefully writing down verses after deciding on the words he wanted to use to convey his feelings. He’d never been very good at emotional discourse, but when it _had_ to be done, he’d always been known to find a way.

 

After two hours of thought, he was finally looking down at the finished poem and he smiled.

 

He had a feeling Harry would like it. Archimedes would have special instructions tomorrow morning, however. No one was going to read his poem but Harry, and he’d take pains to make sure of it.

 

*****

 

Harry fell into bed, wearily. Revyn had told him to bring swim trunks tomorrow, as he’d be working on _heating_ water, and to do _that_ properly, he’d need to be _in_ the water to ascertain that he was doing it.

 

He reached into his bedside table’s drawer and pulled out Lucius’ handkerchief, putting it on the pillow centimetres away from his nose so that he could smell the scent of Lucius as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry looked up as the post came in and smiled as he saw Archimedes.

 

The owl flew down and settled on his shoulder, holding out his leg imperiously.

 

Harry took the small scroll and was about to open it when Ginny reached over to pluck it from his fingers.

 

Before she could touch it, Archimedes let out a loud screech and nipped at her fingers, and she drew her hand back, eyes wide.

 

“Alright.” She said breathless with shock, “I’m going to assume that’s private.”

 

Harry snorted. “Stop taking my mail, Gin. I don’t think Lucius appreciates it.”

 

He opened the scroll and read it.

 

“What is this feeling,

And why do I care?

This ache in my chest,

How I wish it weren't there.

 

Every time I look at you,

I feel a sharp pang.

Could it be love?

Why would love cause me pain?

 

Physically, I want you,

I have for some time.

But my heart wants something more,

Than your body pressed to mine.

 

My dreams tell a story,

A story of you,

And words of devotion.

But can they come true?

 

For so long it's lain dormant,

My romantic heart.

For so long I'm uncertain,

How, even, to start.

 

How do I give you my love,

When before I would hoard,

My most tender emotions,

Which to my blood I'd award?

 

If I give you my heart,

Would you hold it sacred?

Would you protect it and guard it,

Or would my love be wasted?

 

I'll trust you with the truth,

I'll lay my soul bare:

On the topic of love,

I fear I'm nearly there.”

 

Harry’s mouth fell open as he read the words, his eyes widening. He reached up to stroke Archimedes’ wing. “Thank you, Archimedes. I’ll make sure no one else reads it.” He whispered.

 

The owl nuzzled him and flew off.

 

Harry sighed. ‘Of course,’ He amended mentally, ‘I _have_ to show it to Draco at some point. He showed me _his_ , so it’s only fair.’

 

He looked across the Great Hall to Draco, who was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. The blond’s eyes flicked to the scroll and he mouthed, “poem?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Draco grinned at him, then mouthed, “Free period.”

 

Harry nodded again, tucking the scroll into his pocket.

 

*****

 

Harry ducked into the Room of Requirement and closed the door, then let his wings out and sat on the couch, waiting for Draco.

 

Draco burst through the door a few minutes later, panting. “So?” He wheezed, then held out a hand. “Let’s see it.”

 

Harry handed it over.

 

Draco read through the poem, his look morphing from interest to shock to glee as he read it. He finished and grabbed Harry into a hug. “You’re going to be my stepdad!” He crowed, then handed the poem back.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, yeah, we _have_ to actually _go through_ with the marriage, so _that_ was already a given.” He said in amusement.

 

“But _that_ ,” Draco pointed to the rolled-up poem Harry was slipping back into his pocket, “says that it’s going to be _permanent_.” He said surely, then frowned. “Unless you plan on breaking his heart?” He asked sharply.

 

Harry’s mouth dropped open. “Of _course_ not!” He shouted. “How can you even _think_ that?!”

 

Draco grinned. “Well, then. Welcome to the family, _Dad_.”

 

Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. “ _Don’t_ call me that.”

 

“Well, _Father_ is already taken, but we could try… Papa?” Draco teased.

 

Harry laughed, face still covered. “That’s even _worse_.” He said, voice muffled. He raised his head. “How about we just stick to Harry, yeah?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Well, if you _insist_.”

 

“I do.” Harry said firmly. His smile widened until his cheeks hurt. “So he’s really falling for me.” He said, slightly dazed.

 

Draco nodded. “It looks like.” He said lightly.

 

“I _love_ him.” Harry sighed.

 

“That much is _painfully_ obvious.” Draco drawled, rolling his eyes.

 

Harry threw his arms around Draco and squeezed him tightly. “He’s just the most _wonderful_ man _ever_ , and he’s _mine_!” He gushed.

 

Draco fought against Harry’s tight grip for a few moments, then sighed and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor, patting his back. “Yes, he’s wonderful, but Sev is _better_.” He wheezed.

 

Harry drew back with narrowed eyes. “Blasphemy.” He accused.

 

Draco shook his head. “Simple truth, my dear.” He said.

 

“Don’t backtalk me, I’m going to be your stepfather!” Harry snapped at him.

 

Draco raised an eyebrow. “That may be, but you aren’t _yet_ , so I can do as I wish!” He sneered playfully.

 

He and Harry glared at each other for a few moments before Harry couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a snort and the two broke out into laughter.

 

Draco was the first to recover and he shook his head. “We’ll just have to agree to disagree on who’s better. I don’t think that argument will _ever_ be settled.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, I can live with that. Anyway, I need to get started on my potions essay, so if you want to stay and help, that’d be great, and if not, I need peace and quiet to concentrate.” He said, pulling some parchment out of his bag.

 

Draco sighed. “Oh, alright, what’s the potion, then?”

 

*****

 

Harry took Lucius’ hand as soon as they were out of the Entrance Hall and smiled up at the man beatifically.

 

Lucius cleared his throat and tried to ignore the flush that was heating his cheeks. “You showed it to Draco, didn’t you?” He whispered.

 

Harry slowed his steps so that he and Lucius would fall behind Draco and Severus a bit and whispered back so that Severus wouldn’t hear: “He showed me _his_ first, it was only _fair_.” He pulled a face. “He called me _Dad_.” He added in distaste.

 

Lucius chuckled loudly. “Well, that’s heartening. At least you two are getting along, I suppose. It could be worse.”

 

Harry nodded. “Oh, yes, it _could_ be. At least we aren’t at each other’s throats like we were this time last year.”

 

“Thank Merlin for small mercies.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry squeezed his hand. “I don’t expect you to say it back until it’s true, but I want you to know all the same: I love you.” He said softly.

 

Lucius growled softly, his hand on Harry’s tightening. “If I could, I would be kissing the breath from your lungs right now.” He said lowly.

 

Harry smiled. “You’ll just have to show me what that feels like when we’re allowed to kiss, then.” He responded cheekily.

 

“Oh, I _will_ , make no mistake.” Lucius vowed as they spotted Kilton and Tyrell waiting for them.

 

“I look forward to it.” Harry told him as Kilton opened the portal. They went through and separated, Lucius kissing the back of Harry’s knuckles before leaving him with Revyn.

 

Harry watched him go with a bright smile on his face.

 

Revyn watched Harry watching Lucius for a few seconds, then cleared his throat. “Okay, you’re more moony over him than usual, what did I miss?” He asked.

 

Harry turned to him and flushed. “Oh, sorry. Well, as part of the courtship we’re going through, he had to write me a poem, and he did. I got it today. It was _lovely_.” He said with a fond smile.

 

Revyn smiled and nodded. “Ah, love poetry. I see. Well, come on!” He said, then headed toward his house.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Where are we going?”

 

“My house, so you can change into your swimming trunks, of course.” Revyn answered.

 

Harry blinked. “Oh. Right.” He said lamely, following the Elf.

 

*****

 

Harry was in the pond, treading warm water. “It’s about the temperature of bath water now.” He announced to Revyn.

 

Revyn walked over and dipped a hand in. “Good work. Now, get it as hot as you can stand, then you can get out.”

 

Harry frowned. “I don’t really _want_ to get out. This is _nice_.” He said indignantly.

 

Revyn’s eyes narrowed. “You’ll get out, or I’ll _freeze_ you out.” He warned.

 

Harry made the sudden realization that Revyn was going to be the disciplinarian of the family when his child was born. “I’ll get out.” He said agreeably, then heated the water some more. When it was as hot as he could stand, he climbed out.

 

Revyn nodded in satisfaction. “Now, boil it.” He instructed.

 

Harry concentrated, and within moments, it began to boil.

 

Revyn smiled. “ _Good_ work! Now, how _quickly_ can you cool it back down to its normal temperature?” He challenged.

 

Harry shot him a betrayed look and set to cooling the water as quickly as he could.

 

Revyn was grinning to himself. No one had managed to beat his record of three minutes yet, and he knew Harry would be no different. He sat down and waited. After two minutes, he dipped his feet into the water and relaxed as he felt the temperature gradually lower.

 

Five minutes later, the water was back down to its usual temperature, cool and refreshing.

 

“Impressive. Most of the children I’ve trained take about ten minutes to get it back down to normal.” Revyn remarked.

 

Harry glared at him. “That was a dirty trick: boil it, then cool it back down. It’s not _easy_ to go the other direction after working on _heating_ it, you know!”

 

Revyn grinned. “Oh, I know.” He agreed. “I never said it was _easy_ , just that I wanted you to _do_ it.”

 

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyway, now that you’re done, fancy a swim?” Revyn asked, stripping down to reveal that he was wearing his own swim trunks under his clothes.

 

“Sure.” Harry accepted, jumping back into the water.

 

Revyn laughed and winked at Harry. “Wait until you see what _I_ can do.” He teased, slipping into the pond.


	24. Final Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm a little late in posting again! I ended up getting sick, so I lost track of days, and I'm going to try not to let it happen again, but... We'll have to wait and see how it goes. In the meantime, I'm going to drink lots of liquids and keep dosing myself with decongestants. Hopefully they'll start working sometime soon, because so far, they seem to be doing a whole lot of nothing. Ugh.

Lucius walked out of Trystan’s house and glanced over toward the pond, then did a double-take.

 

Harry and Revyn were in the water, laughing and being pulled along by a rather strong whirlpool.

 

He walked over and stood at the edge of the water. “Having fun?” He asked in mild amusement.

 

“Lucius! Hey! Yeah, this is _great_ , you should really try it sometime!” Harry shouted as the water carried him further away from Lucius.

 

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sure. Well, it’s about time to meet up with the others, so you should probably get out and dried off.” He advised.

 

Harry sighed. “Fine. Revyn?” He looked toward the Elf and Revyn smiled, the motion of the water stilling almost immediately.

 

“Show-off.” Harry muttered with a smile, pulling himself out of the water.

 

Lucius took the opportunity to ogle Harry’s lithe, wet form, enjoying the view greatly.

 

“Merely practiced, that’s all. Spend enough time working with Water and you’ll get that good, too.” Revyn assured Harry, following him out.

 

Harry gave Revyn a dry stare. “And just _how long_ have you been practicing?” He asked.

 

Revyn grinned. “Two hundred and thirty-seven years.” He said lightly.

 

Harry sighed. “My point exactly.” Harry dried off with a quick spell.

 

Revyn chuckled. “What? Elves are long-lived, that’s all. So are Fae. You’ll probably live to be _at least_ five hundred, with both bloodlines in you.” He told Harry. “You’ll stop aging at thirty and stay looking that age for several hundred years. That’s why _he_ still looks so damn good.” Revyn added, leering at Lucius.

 

Lucius curled his lip. “Please. You’re _far_ too forward for me. I like a partner that can still be shocked, and the blushing is a nice bonus.” He added, pulling Harry against his side.

 

Harry smiled, cuddling into the man. He noticed Draco and Severus heading over with Kilton. “Time to go back to your house and get changed, I suppose.” He said to Revyn.

 

Revyn nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

 

They headed toward Revyn’s house, Draco and Severus joining them as they passed.

 

Draco frowned. “How come _you_ got to go _swimming_?” He asked, falling into step at Harry’s side, opposite Lucius.

 

Harry grinned. “Perks of working with Water.” He said lightly.

 

Draco huffed. “Prat.”

 

“Takes one to know one.” Harry shot back. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

“You mean I can’t help? Harry, I’m _hurt_.” Lucius’ voice said through the door.

 

Harry laughed as he peeled off his swim trunks. “Lucius, all you wanted was a peep show.” He teased.

 

“Well, yes, but I’m going to get one _eventually_ , so why not let me see you a bit early?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “No. Maybe later.” He offered.

 

Lucius’ hum was considering. “I’ll hold you to that, then.” The man purred.

 

Harry pulled his clothes on quickly and stepped out of the bathroom to find the rest of his group standing in the living room chatting amongst themselves. “Alright, let’s get back to Hogwarts. Bye, Rev!” Harry shouted towards the closed bedroom door.

 

The door opened and Revyn’s head peeked out. “Bye, Harry! See you tomorrow!” He said happily before closing the door again.

 

Harry grabbed Lucius’ hand and the group set off for the portal.

 

“So, why exactly were you swimming today?” Lucius asked as they re-entered the forest.

 

Harry shivered. “Because it’s warmer in there than it is out here.” He deadpanned. “Seriously? I think it’s because today was a bit gruelling at first, so Revyn gives his students some free time after that lesson. It’s a good idea, I was really worn out, and letting a whirlpool carry me around was revitalizing.” He grinned. “Jealous that you didn’t get to play?” He teased.

 

Lucius sniffed. “Not at all. I’m not one to play anymore. I’m afraid I left my youth behind some time ago.”

 

Harry frowned. “Oh, come on! _Everyone_ has an inner child, whether they like to admit it or not.” He said emphatically.

 

“Except me.” Lucius denied. “Slytherins are good at figuring out when it’s time to grow up.”

 

Severus and Draco headed down to the dungeons.

 

“I’ll find your inner child _for_ you.” Harry decided. “I know it’s there somewhere.”

 

“You’ll be disappointed.” Lucius told him. “You are, however, welcome to _try_.” He allowed.

 

“Why, thank you.” Harry said, rolling his eyes. “Even without your permission, I still would have done it. You know that, right?”

 

Lucius smirked. “That’s why I gave you permission. Why fight over it when I know you’re going to do so either way? It wastes needless effort.”

 

Harry snorted. “You’re so pompous.”

 

Lucius gaped at him for a moment. “I beg your _pardon_?!” He asked, aghast.

 

“It’s okay.” Harry assured him, patting his arm. “Somehow, you make it work.”

 

Lucius huffed. “You are an incorrigible _brat_ , you know that?”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, I know. But somehow, _I_ make _that_ work.”

 

They came to the Fat Lady’s portrait.

 

Harry went up on tiptoe and brushed a kiss over Lucius’ cheek. “See you tomorrow.” He chirped, then gave the Fat Lady the password and went in.

 

Lucius stood there for a few moments, stunned. He brought his hand up to cup the spot that still buzzed from the brush of Harry’s lips. He could have _sworn_ he’d felt the silken glide of Harry’s magic in that kiss. But… _Surely_ the boy was not getting _that_ good at controlling where it pooled.

 

“He’s not going to come back out, Lucius. You’d best get to your rooms now.” The Fat Lady said in amusement.

 

Lucius flushed and spun on his heel, heading back toward his own rooms.

 

*****

 

Harry woke up and rolled over—only to find that his dream the night before had left its mark inside his pyjama bottoms. He grimaced and cast a cleaning spell. “Well, I’ve woken in more pleasant ways, but at least it’s better than having nightmares.” He muttered to himself, getting out of bed and padding to the bathroom.

 

He quickly showered and headed back out, digging through his trunk for a clean uniform. He found one and removed the wrinkles, then began dressing.

 

Ron groaned and tossed his head.

 

‘Speaking of nightmares…’ Harry thought, wondering if he should wake him up.

 

“No!” The redhead cried out, sitting up and opening his eyes. “Oh, good, it was just a dream.” He said sleepily.

 

Harry grinned at him. “Fred and George?” He asked.

 

Ron nodded, then shuddered. “Covered me in spiders while I was sleeping. It was _horrible_.” He got up and stretched.

 

Harry snorted. “I hope they’ve never done that in real life.” He teased Ron. “You’d probably scream like a little girl.”

 

Ron flushed. “Oh, shut up. We can’t _all_ be afraid of _fear itself_.” He muttered, then stomped into the bathroom with a rude gesture at Harry.

 

Harry laughed, then got back to dressing. He was tightening his tie when Neville woke up.

 

“Mm. Morning, everybody.” Neville said, then yawned. “Ron’s already up?” He asked, seeing the empty bed.

 

Harry chuckled. “He was having a nightmare. Woke him _right_ up.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Neville slid out of bed and followed Ron’s path to the bathroom. “Be out in a bit.” He called to Harry as he slipped inside.

 

Harry waited on his bed as Ron emerged, looking more awake. “I’m ready for breakfast.” The redhead declared.

 

“You’re _always_ ready for breakfast.” Harry told him with a smile.

 

“Not always.” Ron denied. “Sometimes I’m ready for _lunch_. Or _dinner_.”

 

Harry laughed. “Let me rephrase that, then: you’re always ready for _food_.” He corrected.

 

Ron shrugged. “I’m a growing boy.” He defended, pulling out his uniform.

 

“You won’t be able to use that excuse forever, you know.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Maybe not.” Ron agreed. “But for now, it works.”

 

Harry just rolled his eyes. “I’ll be waiting downstairs. Meet you and Neville down there.”

 

Ron waved as he pulled on his trousers.

 

*****

 

“So, what are we working on today?” Harry asked Revyn.

 

Revyn bit his lip, looking unsure. After staring at Harry for a few minutes in thought, he nodded decisively. “I’m going to make an exception for you. I’m going to teach you something I’ve never taught anyone else before, because its _only_ use is as a weapon. I’m only teaching you because you have that pesky Dark-Lord-after-you problem, got it?” He asked, his tone all business.

 

Harry straightened and nodded. “Yeah. I promise I won’t abuse it.” He swore.

 

Revyn sighed and gestured to a big bowl on the ground, filled with water. “This bowl holds about the same amount of water that a body does, in the form of blood and other fluids. I’m going to teach you how to flash-boil that amount.”

 

“Flash-boil?” Harry asked.

 

Revyn sighed and shook his head. “Turn to the pond really quick.” He instructed.

 

Harry turned and Revyn took a deep breath. Within moments, the pond was boiling.

 

Revyn stopped it and Harry stared in fascination as it continued to steam, looking like a hot spring. “Flash-boil.” He repeated.

 

Harry nodded, turning back to Revyn. “Right. But since it’s harder to cool water than it is to boil it, this is only a weapon. It’s only use is to kill someone quickly.” He surmised.

 

Revyn nodded, his look serious. “Exactly. I discovered the skill when I was trying to find out just _how quickly_ water could be boiled, but once I discovered it, I realized it was too dangerous to teach to others. I’m a pretty easy-going guy, so I haven’t gotten mad enough to use it against someone, but take someone with a quicker temper, and hand them this skill, and, well, it wouldn’t be pretty.”

 

“I can imagine.” Harry said. “You think you can teach me that?” He asked. “How long did it take _you_ to learn?”

 

Revyn smiled. “A few days. I think you can get it in about a week. Hopefully, you can get it before our guests arrive.”

 

“Guests?” Harry frowned.

 

Revyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Tyrell said he told you. The Fae Royal herself?”

 

“Oh. Right.” Harry muttered.

 

Revyn rolled his eyes. “Tyrell wouldn’t say _why_ , but he said you’d probably be busy with them once they arrive. He seems to think I need to get through everything I’m trying to teach you before they get here, so I’m going to teach you this now.”

 

Harry sighed. “Alright. He’s probably right, anyway.”

 

Revyn shrugged. “Anyway, flash-boiling is just like boiling, only you need to do it _quicker_. Call up as much magic as you can hold, then pour it all directly into the water in one big stream, as fast as you can. The more you practice it, the faster you’ll be able to go.” He said.

 

Harry nodded, and focused on the bowl of water.

 

*****

 

“You seem to be in better spirits today than usual.” Trystan commented, then shook his head as the gust of wind Lucius had sent merely buffeted the dummy, making its head tilt backward, then forward again. “No, make the stream of air _thinner_.” He said, then grinned. “Sharp enough to _cut_. Like a knife’s edge.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Well, I thought long and hard about what you said, what love feels like…” He sent another burst of air, grinning when it cut the dummy’s cheek open and sand leaked from the tear. “And I believe I’m starting to fall in love.” He finished.

 

Trystan hummed, eyeing the dummy. “Good work.” He turned inquisitive eyes on Lucius. “I take it this is a _good_ thing?” He asked mildly.

 

Lucius smiled. “It could be. Harry is… He’s a singular young man, and I would be lucky to call him mine forever. He’ll make whomever he ends up with very happy, and if I can feel for him the emotions he deserves to engender in someone, that someone _could_ be me. I refuse to keep him to myself if I cannot give him the love he deserves. He’d waste away without it, I can already tell.” He said.

 

Trystan nodded. “It’s good that you care enough about him to realize that you must step back if you cannot give him what he needs. So few people are willing to take that road, even when it is necessary. They instead choose to cling to someone they cannot fulfil. That you’re willing to let him go if you must, for his own sake, proves that you are worthy of him.” He told the blond. “It does my heart good to see someone willing to put another first.”

 

Lucius closed his eyes. “I… I _do_ care for the boy. He’s got more on his shoulders than he should have to bear, but he bears it willingly, because he feels he must. He’s stronger than I can put into words, but he has yet to ask for any of the things he rightly _deserves_ for all he’s done so far. My hope is that he’ll let me give him what luxuries I can, that he’ll allow me to pamper him for a while, so that even if we do not stay together, he’ll be able to look back on our limited time together as a happy interlude in his life. And if we stay together in the end, all the better. Perhaps he’ll get to enjoy the rest of his life, living in comfort and tranquillity, building something wonderful with me. I’d give him anything he could want. Up to and including my very soul, tarnished though it is.”

 

Trystan smiled. “You will be good for him. In the long run, or the short. Either way, the two of you have much to give each other. Be sure you accept all that he offers you freely, even if you feel you don’t deserve it. Freely given affection is always a gift, and Revyn tells me the boy has much to give. Revyn can see these things in people, as he has much to give _himself_ , and like calls to like.”

 

Lucius blinked in surprise. “Revyn… How can he tell?”

 

Trystan shook his head. “It’s a gift he’s always had. He’s the second son of our clan’s Seer. Traditionally, the Seer limits themselves to one child, to keep the vision strong, but Reynard said he had to have two. That the second had an important role to play in our future. And he’s right, Revyn has been a boon to us, and no one is quite as skilled in Waterwork as he is. He’s always been a bit different, but with his father, it’s to be expected. We don’t question his abilities any more, he’s been proven right too many times for that. We listen to him when he has something to say, and he has quite a lot to say about Harry. Just be sure that you take whatever he gives you, because you deserve to receive his affections just as much as he deserves someone to give them to.”

 

Lucius nodded, thoughtfully.

 

Trystan smiled. “Now, back to eviscerating this dummy…” He prodded, and Lucius smirked, preparing a fresh volley of wind-blades.


	25. Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I’m sorry for the wait, I know it’s longer than the usual, but things have been crazy lately. I think things have finally calmed back down, so I should be able to update in a timely manner once again. On another note, I have an appointment to get my psych meds refilled on April 25th, so after that, I should be able to get back to writing more. I have two chapters pre-written at this point, so there may be a bit of a hiatus while my body re-acclimates to the meds, I’m not sure. If I need more time, I will warn you all, so please just keep in mind that I may need a bit of understanding in a few weeks’ time. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Lucius sighed, closing the book, and drained his glass of Firewhiskey.

 

He’d known after their shared dream that there was something strange about his connection with Harry. After all, how often did that kind of thing happen, especially to virtual strangers?

 

But still, something like _this_ …

 

He ran his fingers over the title of the book thoughtfully. ‘Dreamwork and Soul-bonds’ was a rare book, and the Malfoy family was lucky enough to have one of only ten in existence.

 

According to the book, the only way he and Harry could possibly have shared that dream was if they had some kind of bond already in place, something much stronger than a simple courtship. Either their creature sides had already somehow begun to bond to each other, or they had a soul-bond coming into play.

 

Lucius licked his lips, considering the possibility. It was entirely _possible_ that they were, in fact, soul mates that had found each other again. In fact, that would explain why he’d felt so unenthused over marriage to Narcissa, and why he was so very drawn to Harry, more than he had been to anyone in the past.

 

But _why_ would fate make it so hard to find each other again? Normally, soul mates were of the same age, or at least the same age _range_ , rather than born twenty-five years apart.

 

Of course, fate didn’t _always_ make it easy to find your soul mate. Perhaps they weren’t supposed to come together this time? Or maybe their destiny had been for this exact set of circumstances to play out exactly as it had, leading them to each other despite all the odds against them.

 

Lucius took a deep breath. He was far too old to be trying to figure out the intricacies of fate and the way things happened for a reason.

 

Perhaps he’d simply have to accept things as they were.

 

If he could fall in love with Harry, which he felt he was fast on his way to doing, maybe he’d be able to find out for sure if they truly _were_ meant for each other.

 

After all, who better to soul-bond to than the one you let into your heart, when no one else had been allowed in?

 

Lucius got up and headed for dinner.

 

*****

 

Harry sat on the ground heavily, sighing.

 

Revyn looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, then shrugged, and sat down next to him. “Done for the day?” He asked lightly.

 

Harry groaned and nodded. “Sorry. I just _can’t_ anymore. I’m totally drained.” He explained.

 

Revyn smiled and patted his hand. “It’s fine. You’re getting faster, and we still have tomorrow to work on it. We might even have another week past that, we aren’t sure exactly _when_ the Fae will be arriving. Matriona is excited to have them over. She rarely gets to see the Queen, but they _have_ met before, and I get the feeling they get along.” He said conversationally.

 

Harry grinned. “Glad I could facilitate a reunion, then.” He said wearily.

 

Revyn smiled and looked up at the sky. “You know, the others are progressing nicely in _their_ studies, as well. Severus is learning to bind with vines and roots, and he’s getting quite quick about it, from what Hadrian says, and Draco is very close to being able to conjure Fire on his own, which is the last lesson Kilton teaches. It’s tough, but he’s almost got it, which means he has a surprising grasp of his Elven magic. Considering it’s something he didn’t use, or even have _access_ to, growing up, I’m suitably impressed.” He said lightly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Draco’s always been a good student. He’s almost the top in our year, if it weren’t for Hermione. He’s very driven.”

 

Revyn nodded. “Your mate, though, is something special.” He said softly.

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “How so?” He asked.

 

Revyn grinned at him. “He’s moved on to learning how to wield Air as a weapon, and he’s _good_ at it, according to Trystan. But more than that, he’s gotten Trystan to _talk_. The man’s not one for idle chatter, but Lucius has made him open up a bit, and we can all see that Trystan is doing better than he was. He’s had some tough times, but now he’s not quite so downtrodden over it all. He’s bearing up considerably better than he was, and I think we have Lucius to thank for that. Something he said, or reminded Trystan of, has turned his mood around. That’s not easy to do. Trystan, I think, has found a friend in him, and it’s good to see.”

 

Harry returned the grin. “I’m glad. I don’t know Trystan, but everyone deserves friends.”

 

Revyn nodded. “I agree. Well, now, why don’t we head to the fire and watch Kilton and Draco practicing for a while?” He asked, standing.

 

Harry pushed himself to his feet and they headed over to sit on the logs around the fire pit.

 

Draco’s face was a mask of concentration, and he was holding out one hand, palm up, staring intently at it. After a few seconds, a small spark appeared, hovering over his hand, and he smiled brightly. “There.” He said smugly.

 

Kilton nodded. “Good, but it took you too long. Here, I’ll show you again.” He said, holding out his own hand. In a moment, there was a bright ball of flame resting on his upturned palm. “Focus your magic, and let it out. Don’t be afraid of it.” He urged.

 

Draco sighed and closed his hand over the spark, snuffing it. He opened his hand again and focused on it. It still took some time, but after a few minutes, a spark appeared, this one a bit bigger than the last. Draco groaned. “I’m _never_ going to be as good as _you_.” He admitted to Kilton.

 

Kilton smiled. “You’ll get better.” He assured the blond. “Just keep practicing.”

 

Draco closed his hand again, snuffing the spark he held, then opened it again and focused on his hand again.

 

Tyrell turned to face Harry and smiled. “Get too tired to continue?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. It’s draining, but I think I’m on the right track. I’ll manage to get it eventually, I’m sure.” He said.

 

“You’re at the last stage of training, from what I hear. Revyn says he’s taught you pretty much everything he can. All that’s left is for you to refine your skills, which you can do on your own.” He said encouragingly.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s good news. I _have_ been giving this a lot of effort.”

 

Revyn chuckled. “It shows. You’ve made great strides so far. He’s impressed me several times.” The elf said to Tyrell. “He’s got amazing talent, and he’s a pretty quick learner, at least in this.”

 

“That’s good.” Tyrell said. “When the royals get here, he might not have much time left to work with Water, after all.”

 

Revyn snorted, then turned to Harry. “Well, even if you stop meeting with me, keep up on practicing on your own time. You don’t want to get rusty, and you need to work on flash-boiling some more before you’ll manage it.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can do that. I understand that it’s important. Thank you for teaching me so much.”

 

Revyn smiled widely. “Of course, it was no trouble at all! You’re a great student, and I really enjoyed getting to know you.”

 

A hand landed on Harry’s shoulder, and Harry turned around, looking up to see Lucius standing behind him. “Is everything alright? Why aren’t you still practicing? You’re rarely done before Trystan and me.”

 

Harry smiled up at him. “I got tired early this time. We’re working on a new skill that drains me pretty quick.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Lucius said softly, then looked at Draco for a few moments. “He’s getting rather talented, isn’t he?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “It looks that way.”

 

Severus emerged from behind Hadrian’s house and joined them, watching Draco with one eyebrow cocked. “What is he doing?” He asked.

 

Harry turned to look at Draco who was staring at his hand, brow furrowed. “Just watch.” He said quietly.

 

After a few moments, a small flame sat in his palm. He looked at Kilton and grinned. “That one was bigger than the last ones!” He said proudly.

 

Severus looked on in shock. “Did he just conjure a flame without using a spell?!” He asked, dumbfounded.

 

Harry grinned and nodded. “That’s what he’s been working on. He’s getting pretty good at it, though he’s nowhere _near_ as good as Kilton, yet.”

 

“Hmm. Impressive. We’re ready to go back whenever you two are.” Severus said in slight amusement.

 

Draco threw the small flame into the fire and smiled widely at Severus. “Did you see what I can do now?” He asked excitedly.

 

Severus nodded. “I saw, and was suitably impressed by it. Well done.” He responded.

 

Draco beamed. “We can go now.” He said lightly.

 

Kilton nodded. “Right. Let’s go, then.” He led them to the portal and saw them off.

 

Lucius took Harry’s hand as they passed through the portal and urged Harry to slow his steps so that they fell behind Draco and Severus.

 

Harry looked at him inquiringly.

 

Lucius smiled down at him. “I want to take you out Saturday night, but before I do, I wanted to ask: how deep is the enmity between yourself and Severus? I was thinking of taking you to a dance club, and I’d like to invite Severus and Draco, as well. I know that Draco likes to go, and he will convince Severus to come as well, if I mention it to him.”

 

Harry licked his lips nervously, then blew out a breath. “Well, see, I’m pretty sure he _hates_ me. We’ve _never_ gotten on well, and I don’t see that changing any time soon.”

 

Lucius hummed. “Would you like me to invite them, or should it just be you and I?” He asked.

 

“I’d prefer it be just us, actually. We can all go out as a group another time. When Severus doesn’t have to see me every day. And when he can’t take points anymore.” He finished in a mutter.

 

Lucius chuckled. “A valid point. Well, then, what do you say to going to a dance club on Saturday?”

 

Harry smiled. “I think I’d like that.” He answered.

 

Lucius nodded. “Good. Then it’s settled.” He said in approval. “We’ll meet in my room, as usual, at nine o’clock. Be sure to eat a good dinner. I don’t want you getting tired out too fast, and alcohol in best imbibed on a full stomach. There’s less chance of hangovers if you eat beforehand.”

 

Harry nodded. “I can do that.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “I can’t wait to have you in my arms, pressed up against me, moving in time to the pounding bass. It’s sure to be _quite_ the experience, don’t you think so?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “I suppose so. I have to say, I’m pretty excited to see you dance to modern music. You don’t really strike me as the type, you know?”

 

“I’m full of surprises, Harry.” Lucius reminded him.

 

“Mm, you are at that.” He agreed as they approached the Fat Lady.

 

Lucius raised Harry’s hand to his lips and brushed a kiss against the knuckles. “Dream of me.” He purred.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m sure I will. Promise me the same.”

 

Lucius cupped Harry’s cheek. “Oh, I always do.” He said lowly, then turned and walked away.

 

Harry went up to his dormitory and changed, then slipped into bed.

 

*****

 

Harry glanced up at the Head Table, then quickly turned back to his plate, flushing hotly.

 

Ginny tapped his hand and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “That’s the _third time_ you’ve looked at him, then looked away blushing. What _exactly_ did you dream about last night?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed further. “Um… That’s private, Gin.” He mumbled into his eggs. He thought of the vivid dream he’d had where Lucius had tied him up and gone down on him, keeping him on the edge of orgasm for so long he had nearly cried, begging to come the entire time. He’d awoken hard and aching, in such a state of arousal that not even the entire Quidditch team coming into the bathroom would have stopped him from wanking as he replayed the feeling of those soft lips and warm tongue playing over his hard length.

 

Ginny giggled. “It was a _good_ dream, though, wasn’t it?” She asked, leering at him.

 

Harry sighed. “Yes, and that’s all I’m going to say about it.” He replied.

 

Ron leaned over across Hermione and whispered, “Thank you.”

 

Harry smiled wryly, nodding. “Anytime.” He replied.

 

“That’s fine.” Ginny said airily. “I can _imagine_.” She said lasciviously. “And, _oh_ , the things I’m imagining.”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’m sure it wasn’t quite as dirty as you’re thinking, Ginny.” He said in amusement. “But go ahead and think what you will.” He allowed.

 

Ginny grinned. “Oh, I intend to, don’t worry.” She replied happily.

 

Harry met Neville’s eyes and shared a small smile with him.

 

Neville had told him just a few days ago that Ginny thinking and talking about Harry and Lucius’ exploits made her rather amorous, and Neville and she would go off looking for a place to be together, since Ron would obviously be against them using the boys’ dormitory. They’d been using the Room of Requirement when they could find it (when Draco wasn’t in it), and finding closets to snog and engage in heavy petting in when it was occupied.

 

Neville had also thanked Harry for getting her into the mood so very often with his courtship. He was enjoying the regular sex and almost-sex as much as any teenage boy would.

 

He was fairly certain Ginny was enjoying it, as well, as she seemed eager to instigate it quite often for repeat performances.

 

Neville had confided to Harry that he was thinking of asking Ron for permission, as he’d already Owled Mr. Weasley and gotten his blessing, and giving Ginny a promise ring on Valentine’s day.

 

Harry had a feeling Ginny would be more than happy to promise herself to Neville, and Neville would make a wonderful husband for her. They’d likely be very happy with each other, as they seemed a match made in heaven.

 

Neville had gotten a ring made over the summer, though he hadn’t had a girl in mind at the time, but his Grandmother had insisted that seventeen was the proper age to get a promise ring made, just in preparation. It was a ruby with the Longbottom crest inlaid under it, just visible through the gem under bright lighting.

 

It was a pretty ring, and Harry was sure Ginny would be more than pleased with it, the bright ruby on gold suiting her house pride well.

 

Harry looked up toward Lucius and—met the man’s eyes. He flushed bright red and turned his eyes back to his plate with a soft groan.

 

Ginny snickered.

 

Hermione turned to Harry. “Really, Harry, this is getting ridiculous. It’s just a _dream_. I’m pretty sure he has no idea what you dreamt last night, so meeting his eyes is nothing to be worried about.”

 

Harry sighed. “He might find out.” He pointed out. “I have Occlumency with him tonight.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Then you’d best learn to shield your mind.” She told him lightly.

 

“Easy for you to say, _you’re_ not the one whose mind he’s going to be digging around in.” Harry groused.

 

“No, I’m not.” Hermione agreed. “I’m actually rather glad for that. There are some things that should remain private.”

 

“I get no privacy.” Harry shrugged. “All in the name of training for Voldemort.”

 

Hermione eyed him. “You don’t sound as upset over it as you usually do. What’s changed?”

 

Harry grinned. “I get to spend time with him,” He nodded toward Lucius, talking lowly so no one would overhear, “and he’s courting me on Voldemort’s orders. I’m actually kind of starting to _like_ the guy.” He joked.

 

“Oh, you!” Hermione hit him gently, laughing. “Don’t let anyone else hear you saying that.”

 

Harry snorted. “God, can you imagine? They’d think I was next in line to become a Dark Lord!”

 

Hermione grinned. “Dark Lord Harry Potter. You know, it has kind of a nice ring to it.”

 

Harry shook his head with a chuckle. “Let’s just get to class.” He said.


	26. Positive Reinforcement

Harry knocked and heard Lucius’ voice call out “enter.” He opened the door and walked in. Lucius had the room ready and was already standing at one end of the empty floor space, wand in hand.

 

His robes were off, and the top three buttons of his shirt were open.  

 

Harry stared at the buttons, enjoying the peek of chest he could see. He licked his lips.

 

Lucius chuckled lowly. “This isn’t going to be a distraction, is it?” He asked, trailing a finger down the flesh the undone buttons exposed. “I can button them back up again if it’s going to interfere with your concentration.” He offered.

 

“No!” Harry blurted out, then flushed brightly. “I mean, er, no, it’s fine.” He mumbled, tearing his eyes away to focus on the man’s _very amused_ face. “I can concentrate.”

 

“Good. I wanted to be comfortable today, since we are going to be in here longer than usual. I am going to keep you as long as it takes to get a good amount of progress made. Severus has lent me a small measure of his rejuvenating potion, and we are going to use it as many times as necessary until you have shown some real progress in this art. We’re nearing the halfway point of the courtship, and I can’t stretch it out too long past the dates, or the Dark Lord will get suspicious as to my loyalties. You need to improve in this _quickly_.” Lucius said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. Are we still going to trade off using Legilimency?” He asked.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “We are. Incidentally, what is the thing you have been using to break through my shields? I’ve never seen its like before. How did you come up with it? It _is_ powerful.” He remarked.

 

Harry smirked. “It’s called a _gun_. It’s a weapon Muggles created, and yes, it _is_ powerful. Muggles aren’t _totally_ harmless. They have some things even _we_ aren’t immune to. Bullets, the little lead bits the gun shoots, are one of those things. They can probably get through a protego, since that’s only used to block _spells_ , and if you get shot with one, you could still die.” He replied.

 

Lucius’ brow rose. “Remarkable.” He murmured, clearly appreciative. “Well, it’s effective, so I approve.”

 

Harry grinned. “Good, because I intend to keep using it. It’s gotten good results so far.”

 

Lucius simply hummed and raised his wand. “Are you ready?” He asked.

 

“Hang on.” Harry said, and tried to call up the floaty feeling he was getting used to.

 

“Legilimens.” Lucius intoned before he was finished, and slipped into his mind.

 

Harry was pulled into the dream he’d had the night before, and tried to force Lucius back out. He pushed as hard as he could against the intrusion he could feel, but only succeeded in jumping to the end of the conversation with Hermione in the Great Hall.

 

Memory-Hermione grinned. “Dark Lord Harry Potter. You know, it has kind of a nice ring to it.” She said in amusement.

 

Harry finally forced Lucius out, and hung his head, panting. “You cheated!” He complained. “I wasn’t done clearing my mind!”

 

Lucius sniffed. “I gave you a moments’ notice, which is more than you’ll get against the Dark Lord. You need to be able to call up the proper state of mind _instantly_ , or it will be no use. He will get in, and he will not relent until he learns whatever it is he wants to know. Or, he will use the opportunity to damage your mind, which would be something even _you_ might not recover from afterward. You must be prepared at all times. Learn to keep your memories hidden from the very first. Also, you are not thinking of _becoming_ a Dark Lord, are you?” He asked, clearly baffled and just a little worried.

 

Harry laughed. “No! _God_ , no! We were _joking_ , that’s all. You got that comment _totally_ out-of-context!”

 

Lucius looked relieved. “I’m glad to hear it.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Alright, give me a second.” He requested, quickly sliding his memories of the dream and the day he’d just had behind his mental shields, cursing the fact that he hadn’t thought to do that before. “Okay. My turn?”

 

Lucius smirked. “At your leisure.” He purred.

 

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at the man. He cast, and slipped into the man’s mind. He formed a gun and shot at the barrier five times. Nothing happened, so he gritted his teeth and unloaded the full clip at the barrier instead. A huge crack appeared, and he slipped through, looking for one memory in particular. He searched, glancing at passing memories and brushing them aside when they proved not to be what he was looking for.

 

Finally, he came to one memory that looked promising.

 

Lucius was young, judging by how much taller the Slytherin in front of him was. He had to be at least sixteen, perhaps even seventeen.

 

“I’ll be gentle.” The older Slytherin was assuring Lucius, reaching out to comb a hand through his hair, which was cut to his shoulders, much like Severus wore his. “It’ll only hurt a little, but after that, you’ll like it, I promise.”

 

Lucius’ teeth caught his lower lip. “I guess.” He said hesitantly. “But just this once!” His voice was still high, not yet settled into its lower register. If Harry had to guess, he’d wager that this Lucius was no older than thirteen.

 

The older Slytherin grinned. “Fine. Just this once. Let’s not waste any time, then. Take off your clothes.” He said, already removing his robes.

 

Lucius’ hands moved to his own buttons, and Harry was pushed forcefully out of the memory.

 

Lucius’ face was flushed with effort, and he was panting. “Dear Merlin, you _really_ wanted to see that memory, didn’t you?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Was it the right one?” He asked, evading the question.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “I assume you were looking for my first time? Congratulations. If you seek out _that_ particular memory again, I’ll hand you over to Severus, you impertinent little piece!” He warned, a small smile playing on his lips. “It’s not a memory I’m particularly fond of, and I have no wish to revisit it.”

 

Harry bit his lip. “Because you weren’t on top?” He asked boldly.

 

Lucius snorted. “No, because _he_ was an ignorant arse and he wasn’t particularly gentle during the act, or after. I don’t mind bottoming once in a while, for a properly considerate lover.” He remarked, brushing hair out of his face and hooking it behind his ear.

 

Harry’s face flamed, but he forced himself to ask, “Would you ever let _me_ top you? Assuming we stay together, I mean.” He added.

 

Lucius’ look turned thoughtful. “Most likely. Once you’ve been with me enough to know what you are doing. I daresay you’ll enjoy bottoming more, though. You’re a sub, they generally prefer their partner to be on top, as I prefer mine underneath me. Or atop me, so long as _I_ am in _them_.” He finished with a wolfish grin.

 

“I still want to try it. Sometime.” Harry pressed.

 

Lucius walked over to stand in front of him. “Mm, you’ll get to. Now, since you successfully searched out a particular memory— _and found it_ —I should reward you. Any suggestions?” He asked, grabbing Harry around the waist and pulling him flush against his body.

 

Harry’s eyes widened at the feeling of Lucius’ body so close, but his attention was suddenly consumed by the realization that Lucius was _hard_ —and so was he. “Um…” He flushed and wriggled, but couldn’t escape the man’s grasp, not that he was trying very hard. “You can’t kiss me on the lips yet, but… I liked it when you… Kissed my neck.” He admitted.

 

Lucius hummed and leaned down. “Far be it from me to deny you. Especially when it’s something _I’ve_ been wanting to do again, as well.” He purred, and closed his mouth over the sensitive spot where neck met shoulder. He ran his tongue over the skin, then scraped at it lightly with his teeth, just teasing Harry with the promise of a bite that never came.

 

Harry shivered as Lucius drew back. “Wow.” He breathed, then cleared his throat. “Strictly speaking, that wasn’t exactly a _kiss_.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It felt good, all the same, didn’t it?” He asked, letting Harry go.

 

“Well, yes, but… Oh, never mind.” Harry decided, shaking his head. “Your turn.”

 

Lucius walked back to where he’d started and whirled to face Harry, wand out. He cast, and entered Harry’s mind.

 

*****

 

Harry dove in through the crack that had just formed, searching out a memory of Lucius with his most previous lover. He found one, and stopped searching as it unfolded.

 

Lucius was undressing the man, who looked to be about eighteen or nineteen (he’d discovered Lucius’ penchant for young men, and wasn’t sure how he felt about it), and peppering his golden-toned skin with gentle kisses.

 

“Lucius…” The man moaned, gripping handfuls of the man’s hair in his fists, “don’t tease!”

 

“Careful, Tiberius.” Lucius’ voice purred warningly. “Don’t pull on my hair, you know how I hate it.”

 

The man let go and arched up, rubbing his hard cock against Lucius’ hip.

 

Lucius chuckled and reached down to wrap his hand around it, stroking it slowly.

 

Harry was ushered gently out of the memory to face a smirking, shirtless Lucius. The man was panting, sweat beaded on his skin. “You certainly seem to enjoy watching my bed sport, don’t you?” He asked in amusement.

 

Harry flushed, but met his eyes boldly. “I have to learn _somehow_.” He shot back cheekily.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll be getting practical instruction soon enough.” He walked over to stand in front of Harry and traced a finger down his cheek. “I’ll be a most _attentive_ teacher in this, I assure you.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “How about giving me a preview, then?” He asked, his flush not fading a bit as he issued the bold and teasing question.

 

Lucius licked his lips and ran his eyes over Harry’s similarly bared torso. “How far would you like it to go? There are _so many_ possibilities, after all.”

 

Harry felt his face heat further. “Would you be willing to suck me?” He whispered daringly, wondering if the man would really take things that far.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened. “My, my, Harry. So bold all of a sudden.” He whispered back. Then, much to Harry’s astonishment, he sunk to his knees in front of him. “Pay attention.” He murmured as his hands began to open Harry’s trousers. “I’ll teach you all you need to know about fellatio.”

 

Harry watched, hardly breathing, as Lucius pulled his cock out, glad he had forgone boxers that day.

 

Lucius slowly ran his tongue over Harry’s length, from base to tip, and Harry moaned, reaching down and threading his fingers through Lucius’ hair.

 

Lucius looked up and Harry nodded. “I know. Don’t pull. I won’t.” He panted.

 

Lucius hummed in assent and closed his mouth over Harry, taking him deep into his throat, massaging the underside of Harry’s cock with his tongue as his head bobbed slowly, increasing suction with every movement.

 

Harry let his head fall back and moaned. He tried to keep his hips from bucking, but he couldn’t stop every movement, and he accidentally shoved himself down Lucius’ throat several times.

 

Lucius didn’t seem to mind, and his throat was relaxed around Harry’s length, so Harry got the feeling he didn’t much care that Harry was thrusting into his throat. He wasn’t gagging or pulling away.

 

Harry looked down again, and Lucius was watching him. The man’s eyes gleamed for a second, and then he _growled_ around Harry’s cock, and Harry was coming in long, helpless spurts.

 

Lucius swallowed around his cock as Harry emptied himself into the man’s mouth, then licked him clean and tucked him expertly back into his trousers. “There. How did you like it?” He asked as Harry carefully removed his hands from Lucius’ hair.

 

“It… Well… _Wow_.” Harry breathed, grinning widely. “That was _amazing_!”

 

Lucius preened at the praise. “I’ve had practice.” He said simply. “And now, it’s _my_ turn.” He kissed Harry gently on the cheek, then turned and strode back across the classroom, turning and pointing his wand at the teen. “Legilimens.”

 

*****

 

Harry allowed Lucius to mostly-drag him to Gryffindor Tower. They’d used all of the small amount of rejuvenating potion Severus had given Lucius, but Harry now felt more confident in his abilities to block someone from entering his mind. ‘Who knew?’ He thought fuzzily, ‘Positive reinforcement _works_!’

 

Lucius stopped before the picture of the Fat Lady.

 

“Lion’s pride.” Harry said weakly.

 

Lucius snorted at the password as the portrait swung open. “Can you make it up to bed? I am, technically, allowed to enter if needed.” He offered.

 

Harry sighed. “I’ll need help.” He said.

 

Lucius helped him get to his dormitory, then the man had to help him change into his pyjamas, as he was more asleep than awake at that point. Harry was vaguely aware of being tucked into bed, and as he closed his eyes, he thought he felt lips brushing over his forehead. “Sleep well, Harry,” was whispered before there was the sound of the dormitory door opening, then closing again, softly.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and yawned, reaching down to absently stroke the hard-on he’d woken with. It wasn’t a pressing need this morning, but he decided he might as well enjoy a wank anyway, before getting up for the day.

 

He thought back to the blow-job he’d gotten the previous evening, and bit back a moan as his cock swelled into life fully. He closed his fist around it and stroked, thinking of the feeling of Lucius’ mouth, tight and hot around him, the man’s throat eagerly swallowing him down and driving his need higher and higher.

 

His free hand fumbled for his wand, finding it and casting a quick silencing spell before he tossed his head back and moaned out Lucius’ name, imagining that the man was on his knees in front of him again. He cried out as his orgasm claimed him, leaving him a shuddering, panting mess as he came copiously.

 

He cast a cleaning spell and smiled dopily. He had to tell someone about the previous night, and his options were few. Hermione would be outraged and Ron just didn’t want to hear it, so that left Ginny and Neville.

 

He was pretty sure that whichever one he told would tell the other, so he’d let Neville do the honours. He got up and woke the other teen. “Get your things and meet me in the bathroom.” He whispered.

 

Neville nodded and got out of bed, sleepily grabbing his shower stuff and joining Harry in the bathroom. “What’s up?” He asked, throwing his clothes into the hamper in the corner for the elves to clean and return.

 

Harry grinned, stepping under his stream of water. “Lucius sucked me off last night. Go ahead and tell Ginny, she’ll love it.” He said happily.

 

Neville’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “ _Really_?! How was it, then?” He asked with a wide grin.

 

Harry sighed happily. “ _Amazing_. He _really_ knows what he’s doing. He took me in all the way into his throat, and he didn’t even gag, and… I’m going to have to return the favour, and I’m going to be _horrible_ at it!” He realized. “What am I going to _do_?!”

 

Neville laughed. “Just do your best. He knows you’re a virgin, he’s not going to expect you to be good right out of the gate. Hell, he’ll probably _like_ that he’s the first you’ve ever done it for, so _relax_.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “Right. I can relax.” He said, trying to convince himself more than Neville.

 

Neville laughed. “Hey, keep telling yourself that, and maybe you’ll even start to _believe_ it.” He teased.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, sod off.”

 

Neville just laughed some more, shaking his head.

 

Harry looked down at himself, then looked at Neville, stepping out of the little cubicle he was in so the other teen could see him fully. “Nev, am I good-looking? I mean, my body. Lucius says I’m not skinny, but is he just saying that? Be honest.”

 

Neville turned to look at Harry and took his time running his eyes from Harry’s feet all the way up his body, giving it a thorough perusal. Finally, he met Harry’s eyes and smiled. “Harry, you’re hot. You’ve got muscle in all the right places, and even soft, your cock is a size I’m sure Lucius will be happy with. He’d be a fool to find you anything less than totally delicious. Don’t worry so much. He says he likes the way you look, right?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Harry answered.

 

Neville smiled. “Then trust him. Don’t be so self-conscious. You grew out of that whole skinny, gawky thing you had going the first three years.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Thanks, Nev. If nothing else, I know you’re honest enough to tell me the truth if I still look all awkward and too-thin.” He said, getting a towel and drying off.

 

Neville snorted. “If it weren’t for Ginny, I’d go for you.” He said lightly. “Hey, fancy a threesome?” He offered.

 

Harry laughed. “Thanks, but no thanks. I’ve got my hands full with a rather possessive and jealous Pureblood. He wants my first time for himself, so even if I was interested, I can’t accept. But cheers.” He replied.

 

Neville shrugged. “It was worth a try.”


	27. The Inferno

Harry groaned. “I have nothing to _wear_!” He mourned, looking through his trunk.

 

Neville looked up from the book he’d been reading, frowning. “Where are you going?” He asked.

 

“A dance club.” Harry answered. “I’ve never been to one before, though.”

 

Neville got up. “Hang on a second. I’ll be right back.” He left to head down to the common room.

 

Harry sat on his bed, head in his hands. “I’m doomed.” He muttered.

 

The door opened and Neville led Seamus in.

 

Seamus’ look of confusion was replaced with glee. “Oh, sure, I’ll play dress-up with Harry! No problem!” He said brightly. “Where are you going, then?”

 

Harry sighed. “A dance club.” He responded gloomily.

 

Seamus hummed and opened his trunk. “Stand up, let’s see what you’ve got on so far.” He said.

 

Harry stood up and Seamus looked him over. “Well, the jeans are good, tight in all the right places, but the trainers have got to go. Wear these,” he produced a pair of dragonhide boots, “instead. And for a shirt…” He dug around in his trunk some more while Harry switched to the boots. “Here we go!” He pulled out a lavender silk shirt.

 

Harry recoiled. “Do you have anything like that in a _normal_ colour?” He asked. “Like red? Or maybe green?”

 

Seamus grinned. “Right, forgot, you’re dating a Slytherin. I’ve got just the thing!” He dug around and pulled out a Slytherin green silk shirt.

 

Harry smiled. “Perfect. Thanks!” He said, pulling it on.

 

“No problem!” Seamus said happily. “Leave the shirt half-undone, showing some skin. It’ll drive him _wild_.” He advised.

 

Harry licked his lips and stopped buttoning it halfway up. “Like this?” He asked.

 

Seamus grinned. “ _Just_ like that. He’ll _love_ it.”

 

Harry shrugged. “If you say so.”

 

“So when are you meeting him?” Seamus asked.

 

Harry cast tempus. “Twenty minutes. I should probably go now.” He said, getting up. “Thanks, guys. I owe you big time.”

 

Neville shook his head. “Just have fun. And consider this repayment for earlier today.” He and Ginny had been missing most of the day after lunch. They had reappeared at dinner time.

 

Seamus shrugged. “I’ll hold you to that sometime when I need your help.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded and headed down the stairs. He attracted some attention in the common room, but aside from a few catcalls, he managed to escape without anyone stopping him.

 

He walked slowly enough that the walk to Lucius’ rooms took fifteen minutes. He knocked on the door.

 

“Come in, Harry.” Lucius’ voice came through the door.

 

Harry opened the door and walked in.

 

Lucius was currently facing away from him, pulling his hair back.

 

“No, don’t.” Harry said, and Lucius froze. “I like it down better.” Harry told him.

 

Lucius turned away from the mirror and glanced at him. “ _Do_ you? Well, then, I shall wear it down.” He said lightly.

 

Harry stared at him for long moments. Lucius was dressed all in black. Black dragonhide encased his legs, and he was wearing a shirt just like Harry’s, except for the colour.

 

Lucius smiled as he turned, taking in Harry’s clothes. “It would seem great minds think alike.” He commented. His shirt was half-unbuttoned, too, and Harry licked his lips as he caught sight of a ring through one of Lucius’ nipples.

 

“Is that a nipple ring?” Harry asked interestedly.

 

Lucius looked down, one eyebrow cocked. “Oh, this?” He pulled the shirt aside, revealing the small silver hoop. “Yes, it is. Does that bother you? I can take it out, if you’d like.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No. It’s really sexy, actually.” He said a bit breathlessly.

 

Lucius smirked. “Ah, I see.”

 

“Why didn’t I notice it yesterday?” Harry asked, frowning.

 

Lucius smiled. “I don’t wear it while teaching. I didn’t have it on.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said, looking Lucius over again. “You look… _Really_ good.”

 

Lucius smirked. “So do you. I like you in green. It brings out those lovely eyes of yours.” He said appreciatively.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, thanks.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered. “Is it a Wizarding club we’re going to?” He asked, as Lucius led him out of the room.

 

“Of course.” Lucius replied smoothly. “I can’t abide dancing amongst Muggles. They seem to dislike same-sex couples, and the staring gets on my nerves. Honestly, I don’t mind being stared at, but it has to be for the right reasons. Contempt is not the right reason. Now, jealousy and lust are acceptable.” He said with a smirk. “We’ll probably attract a fair amount of both.”

 

Harry laughed. “Well, so long as no one tries to take you from me, I’m fine with staring. Happens to me all the time.”

 

“Indeed.” Lucius agreed. “You tend to draw the eye, Harry. You’re stunning, and the body you’re displaying so blatantly is going to get you quite a bit of attention.”

 

Harry looked down at his chest. “Should I button the shirt up?” He asked, pulling the sides closed over his chest.

 

Lucius brushed his hands away. “Now, I never said _that_. I like it just the way it is.” He purred.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, alright.”

 

Lucius pulled him close as they passed the Wards. “Hang on.” He whispered, and Apparated.

 

Harry felt Lucius’ grip on his waist tighten as they landed, keeping him from pitching forward. “Thanks.” He muttered, shifting so that his footing was sound.

 

“Not a problem, Harry. It’s my pleasure to assist you in all things. Helping you to keep your dignity is one of those things I can do easily.” Lucius said, a faint note of amusement coming though in his tone.

 

Harry couldn’t stop a smile. “I’m lucky to have you.” He said, leaning into Lucius’ side.

 

Lucius’ arm around his waist tightened momentarily, then fell away to grip his hand instead. “Let’s get inside.” He said, leading Harry into a club called “The Inferno.”

 

Harry blinked as they walked in. The music was loud and there were many people crowded into the building, most of them on the dance floor.

 

Lucius led them up to the bar, which had a muffling charm around it, lessening the volume of the music to a level that was more bearable. “Jasper.” The man said, drawing the attention of the bartender.

 

The man looked over at hearing his name and grinned widely. “Lucius! Nice to see you here again.” He looked at Harry. “Got another one, eh?” He asked, leering at the teen.

 

Lucius’ grip on Harry’s hand tightened a bit. “This one is mine alone. He’s a special case. We’re courting.” He said sharply.

 

Jasper’s eyes widened. “Left Narcissa, did you? Never thought that would happen.” He said in surprise.

 

Lucius shrugged. “She was the one to leave, and good riddance. I passed on Faurae blood to Draco, and Narcissa left when he fledged. But he’s found a mate already, and I am free to seek my own happiness.”

 

Jasper trailed his eyes over Harry. “Happiness, indeed.” The man drawled in amusement. “Well, what’ll you have?” He asked, all business.

 

Lucius hummed, considering his options. “A Silver Cauldron for me, with two drops of Spice, and a Dementor’s Kiss for Harry, no Spice. He’s never tried it, and I don’t want his first experience to be in public.” The man said firmly.

 

Harry looked up at Lucius. “Spice?” He asked quietly.

 

Lucius smirked. “A simple nerve enhancer. You’ll get to try it, in time. Just not yet.” He promised.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright.”

 

Jasper got their drinks and passed them over. “Enjoy your night. And don’t be a stranger, Lucius. It’s been entirely too long.” He said with a smile.

 

Lucius returned the smile. “I’m sure Harry and I will be back frequently.”

 

Harry let Lucius lead him over to a booth, where they both slid in, Harry pressing up against Lucius.

 

Lucius wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist and sipped at his drink. “We can’t stay too long, but we should be able to dance for a few hours, at least. I promised Dumbledore we’d be back by one AM.”

 

Harry nodded, trying his drink. It tasted of black cherry, with a hint of chocolate, and he raised his eyebrows, taking a larger sip. “This is pretty good.” He told the man.

 

Lucius grinned. “I thought you’d like that one. It’s not very high in alcohol content, either. I don’t want to get you drunk, just loosened up. It used to be one of my favourites, before I discovered these.” He said, indicating his own glass, which he took a large sip from.

 

Harry watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and licked his lips. He wanted to take the man’s neck in between his teeth and _bite_ , but he was almost sure that was his creature side rearing its head.

 

Lucius looked over at him and smirked. “And just why are you staring at my neck, Harry? Getting the urge to mark me, perhaps?” He teased.

 

Harry flushed. “Actually, yeah, I think so.” He admitted, defusing the situation by taking another sip of his drink.

 

Lucius chuckled. “While I admit that the thought has crossed my mind, as well, we’d be better off waiting until we’re both sure that’s what we want. I want no shred of doubt present if we take a step so very permanent as a Marking. A broken or partial bond is a certain source of trauma for either one or both partners, and neither of us needs to suffer that. That being said, I’m truly flattered that you want me as your own so much.”

 

Harry flushed. “So, you seem to know the bartender here.” He said, changing the subject.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, Jasper is a friend of mine. We met shortly before I married Narcissa, and after Draco was born, we were lovers for a short time. I’ve also shared lovers with him in the past, when all parties were amenable to the idea. Jasper and I both enjoy the same types of partners, so he’s always enjoyed when I chose to share. I doubt I’ll ever let another man touch _you_ , though. I’m finding myself quite greedy when it comes to you. I want you all to myself.” He finished with a smirk, taking a large swallow of his drink.

 

Harry smiled and sipped at his drink as well. “I’m glad. I don’t particularly like the idea of being shared.” He said in amusement.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Which would be enough to change my mind, if I had been considering it. I never force anything upon my lovers, everything is always up to them.”

 

Harry downed the rest of his drink and quirked a brow at Lucius. “I’m ready to dance whenever you are.” He challenged.

 

Lucius chuckled lowly, then drained his drink in three long swallows. “Let’s return the glasses to Jasper, then we’ll join the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor.” He told Harry, grabbing the teen’s hand and leading him up to the bar.

 

“That was fast.” Jasper noted with surprise.

 

Lucius smirked. “Harry wants to dance, and I’m afraid I can deny him nothing. We most likely won’t be coming back tonight, I think one drink is enough for us. I’ll owl you when the wedding date is set, I want you there.” He told the man.

 

Jasper smiled widely. “Wouldn’t miss it for the _world_.” He promised the man. “After all, _this_ one might stick. He’s _much_ more your type than Narcissa was.” The man noted.

 

Lucius smirked. “Indeed, he is.” He agreed, then pulled Harry onto the dance floor, finding them a spot in the middle.

 

Harry smiled and flushed when Lucius grabbed him by the hips and pulled him close. “This could be a bad idea. What if we slip up and end up kissing?” Harry asked breathlessly, licking his lips.

 

Lucius growled, narrowing his eyes as he guided Harry’s hips in time to the music. “We won’t. Though you’re making it hard to remember why we mustn’t.” He said shortly. He bent and licked a stripe up Harry’s neck. “I’ll just have to satisfy myself by letting my lips and tongue wander wherever they are _allowed_ to, at this point. Merlin, how I want you, Harry.”

 

Harry shivered as he felt Lucius’ teeth scrape against the skin of his neck. He let his hands slide up, playing with the soft hairs at the nape of Lucius’ neck, while the rest of the man’s hair fell in a silken wave over his hands. “I want you, too.” He admitted, flushing. “Even if I’m not quite sure what exactly I’m wanting.”

 

Lucius raised his head and cocked a brow. “Not quite sure? Has no one explained sex to you?” He asked softly, leaning in to whisper the words against Harry’s ear.

 

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. “I mean, I know what goes where, but… Surely there’s more to it? I mean, guys don’t get wet like girls, and it’s so _small_ —“

 

Lucius smirked. “I assure you, there is more to it than just sliding in and pounding away. Preparation is key, and I will explain _that_ at a later date.” He promised.

 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Harry said.

 

Lucius pulled away from Harry’s neck and spun the teen around, pressing his back against Lucius’ chest and wrapping one arm around his waist as the other hand slid under the open shirt he was wearing, teasing a nipple absently. He leaned down and took Harry’s earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it before soothing the minute pain with languid swipes of his tongue.

 

Harry moaned softly, one hand resting on Lucius’ wrist at his waist as the other slid into the man’s hair, tugging gently on the fine strands.

 

Lucius huffed out a laugh. “You _know_ I hate my hair being pulled at, yet you _insist_ on playing with it.” He pointed out.

 

Harry flushed and began to remove his hand from Lucius’ hair, but the man stopped him.

 

“It’s fine, Harry; I don’t mind so much when it’s _you_ doing it. Just try not to pull any of it _out_ , that’s all I ask. Don’t ask why I’m letting you get away with it, I have no idea. The usual rules I keep to just don’t seem to apply to you.” Lucius said in amusement.

 

Harry hummed and drew his hand through Lucius’ hair, loving the feel of the silky locks sliding against his skin. He imagined what Lucius’ hair would feel like sliding over his stomach as the man trailed kisses down his body, and shivered at the thought.

 

Lucius’ fingers at his nipple gave a sharp pinch and Harry gasped, arching back.

 

Lucius hummed and began kissing at his neck again, rocking his hips against Harry’s arse insistently.

 

Harry closed his eyes and pushed back against the man, wriggling his hips teasingly. He could feel Lucius’ cock through their clothes, hot and hard underneath the layer of dragonhide. He felt a thrill shoot through him at the realization that Lucius was hard for _him_. For some strange, inexplicable reason, this haughty, aristocratic man who could have anyone he wanted, wanted _him_.

 

Harry felt the hands move to his hips again, and he was being spun around. “You bloody _tease_.” Lucius growled, smirking. “Absolutely _shameless_ , and if you were my son, I’d take you over my knee and _spank_ you!” He threatened.

 

Harry grinned up at him. “If I was _your_ son, we wouldn’t be _in_ this situation right now.” He shot back.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I _am_ glad you’re not.” He said lightly.

 

Harry laughed brightly. “Shut up and dance.” He told the man, his hands once again finding their way into Lucius’ hair.


	28. A Bouquet of Meaning

Lucius raised Harry’s hand to his mouth and placed a kiss on the skin of his inner wrist. “I had a wonderful time. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you need to, you should sleep in until lunch time. We _were_ out rather late tonight, after all. Just tell your friends you need more sleep.”

 

Harry leaned in and brushed a kiss over Lucius’ cheek. “See you tomorrow. Good night, Lucius.” He said, then gave the portrait of the Fat Lady the password and left the man, shooting him a smile as the portrait hole closed behind him.

 

Lucius smiled fondly, heading back to his rooms. He was ready to send away for the bouquet he had in mind for Harry, and he knew exactly which vase he wanted to put it in, as well.

 

Harry was more than worthy of the heirloom vase Lucius had brought with him from the Manor. And it would send a clear message to the Gryffindor that Lucius was deeply invested in their blossoming relationship.

 

 He got into his rooms and sat at his desk, drawing a fresh sheet of parchment toward himself to compile the amended list of flowers he had in mind for Harry’s courting bouquet.

 

He knew what message he wanted to send: one of love growing from friendship, and the fact that he appreciated the gift of innocence Harry was bringing to their union, though he knew that passion burned just beneath the surface. And, of course, he’d add in his promise of fidelity to the teen. Harry deserved no less.

 

*****

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw Hedwig and Archimedes heading toward him after he sat down to lunch, a vase full of flowers between them, tied to their legs with silver ribbon.

 

He flushed as they landed and the whole Gryffindor table fell silent for a few moments, taking in the scene. He cleared his throat and freed the birds, feeding Hedwig some ham from his sandwich and stroking Archimedes’ wing absently.

 

Harry was about to ask Hermione if she could help him to find out what all the flowers meant, when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

 

“Potter.” Draco said with a smirk. “You’ll need me. Shove over.”

 

Harry sighed, but scooted over to let Draco sit beside him as Archimedes flew off. “Going to help me decode these?” He asked, indicating the flowers.

 

Draco shrugged. “But of course.” The blond said with a smile. “You’re hopeless; I’ve come to offer my assistance.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “Alright, so what are they, and what do they mean?” He asked, looking over the bouquet and eating while he waited for Draco to explain the flowers.

 

Draco hummed. “Well, the one that’s represented most heavily,” He pointed to one, “is alstroemeria. It’s the flower of friendship. However,” He pointed to another flower, “white carnations, while indicating purity, which these calla lilies emphasise, by the way, also denotes pure _love_ , indicating that his feelings are moving away from friendship and towards romantic love. You have two types of iris here,” He said, pointing to the one yellow and two white. “The white symbolises purity, while the yellow one speaks of _passion_.” Draco eyed Harry thoughtfully. “Hmm, curious, that.” He mused.

 

Harry’s face flamed.

 

“The ivy symbolises wedded love, fidelity, affection, and friendship. He added in one bird of paradise, telling you that he’s feeling wonderful and excited anticipation.” Draco smirked at Harry. “All in all, not a bad bouquet. Though I still like mine better.” He said smugly.

 

Harry smiled. “You would.”

 

Draco shrugged. “Be sure to cast a preservation spell on it. It’ll last as long as you want it to, that way.” He advised.

 

Harry nodded. “I will.” He said, picking up the vase.

 

Draco’s eyes widened. “Hang on a sec!” He narrowed his eyes, then they widened. “Holy mother of Merlin!” He breathed, running a finger over the crest on the vase. “He’s given you an heirloom of our family.” He murmured, then met Harry’s eyes. “This vase has been in our family for nineteen generations.”

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose. “Really?”

 

Draco nodded. “That he’s trusting you with this indicates that his feelings are closer to love than I realized.” He told the teen. “He never let this out of his bedroom that I can remember, until now. He never trusted mother with it, but he’s trusting you to keep it safe. That’s big, Harry. Don’t let anyone else touch it.” He said seriously.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll put the strongest protection charms on it that I know.” He promised.

 

Draco watched as Harry headed out of the Great Hall with the bouquet.

 

“He’s really taken with your father, you know.” Hermione told Draco, shaking him out of his thoughts.

 

Draco turned to her with a smile. “From what I’ve seen thus far, Father feels the same. They’re an unlikely pair, but I’ve always felt that the two of them would suit each other, all the same. They’ll balance each other out nicely, I believe.” He told her.

 

Hermione nodded. “I think you’re right. Although it seems like Lucius is really pushing the boundaries of the courtship, and it’s not really proper. I mean, he left a _hickey_ on Harry, for goodness’ sake!” She said, scandalized.

 

Draco smirked. “Ah, Father’s the type to stretch the rules a bit. According to Sev, he’d never take anything that Harry wasn’t willing to give, but he _will_ eagerly accept whatever’s on offer. Severus has already offered to step in if Harry feels pressured, and he meant it. All Harry would have to do is come to him and request his help. I think, however, that Harry is perfectly fine with the rate at which they’re progressing. He _seems_ happy enough.”

 

“He _has_ seemed pretty happy these past few weeks.” Hermione agreed. “Besides, he’s a boy, and he’s going through the same raging hormones we all are. I suppose it’s only to be expected that there’s a _small_ amount of impropriety going on. I just hope they don’t take things too far.”

 

Draco chuckled. “I don’t think you need to worry much about _that_. Father knows _exactly_ how far the rules can be stretched, and I’m sure he’s being careful to not overstep his bounds. Honestly, the rules leave a lot of room for interpretation, and most couples nowadays take full advantage of it. Pansy and Blaise are still all over each other, and they just passed their fourth date. Unfortunately, they’ll be stalled for a while before Blaise can take her out for their weekend get-away, but I believe they’ll be doing that over Easter break.” He said with a shrug. “Don’t worry so much about Harry. I’m sure Father will respect his boundaries. He’s not the pushy type. Sev’s said that he prefers his partners come to him _willingly_.”

 

Hermione smiled. “I suppose it’s not really my place to worry over Harry. He’s an adult, and it’s his life, after all.”

 

Draco nodded. “Just be there if he needs you, that’s all you _can_ do.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Harry checked to make sure no one was around, then leaned forward and whispered the password to Lucius’ rooms.

 

He entered and closed the door behind him.

 

“So, is it my son or my intended?” Lucius’ voice asked from the bathroom.

 

Harry chuckled. “The second one.”

 

Lucius leaned out of the doorway to grin at him. “And what brings _you_ here?” He purred.

 

Harry walked over to sit in Lucius’ favourite chair, inhaling the spicy-sweet scent of cinnamon that clung to the upholstery. “Why did you include that yellow iris in the bouquet?” He asked, as Lucius came out of the room, straightening his cuffs. “Draco noticed it, and probably knows that we’ve been pushing the rules. He could let slip to Hermione, and she’ll _kill_ me.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “It seemed like the thing to do. I made several allusions through my flower choices to your purity, but there _is_ fire there; there _is_ passion. I’ve seen it. I’ve _tasted_ it.” He murmured, walking over and tracing a finger over Harry’s lips. “You’re pure, yes, but not as chaste as your friend probably believes. There’s no shame in sexual exploration with the one you are planning to marry. It is a natural progression of things. I will cleave only to you while we are together, but that means that you will be the focus of _all_ my attentions and appetites. I am a very sexual man, Harry. As long as you are willing, I have no qualms about taking what you offer me. We will not break the rules of the courtship, I cannot afford to do so, but there is still a lot of leeway there.” He took Harry’s hand and pulled him out of the seat, then sat down and pulled the teen onto his lap.

 

Harry flushed. “What if she finds out—“

 

“What?” Lucius cut him off. “That you’re a hot-blooded male? This should _hardly_ be surprising to such a clever witch. I’m sure she can figure out that our association is not all hand-holding and covetous looks. We should not have to hold ourselves back for any sake but our own. If she doesn’t like it, she can ignore it, I’m sure. Much like I’m sure Draco will. I _know_ he doesn’t want to think about what we get up to.” Lucius added in amusement.

 

Harry snorted. “Oh, he certainly doesn’t.” He agreed with a grin.

 

Lucius pulled him close and pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. “I’m growing very attached to you, you know.” He murmured.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, you are?” He asked happily.

 

“I am.” Lucius confirmed. “More and more every day. It helps that you are precisely my type, I suppose.” He mused.

 

Harry chuckled. “I had noticed that. You seem to be drawn to young men with dark hair. You don’t plan to trade me in for a younger model when I get older, do you?” He asked, only half-joking.

 

Lucius smirked. “I wouldn’t worry about that. I fear I’m already quite hooked by your scent. Having smelled it, no one else could possibly compare. Your scent calls to me in a way I have never before experienced. You’re the only one for me from now on.” He promised.

 

Harry smiled widely and nuzzled Lucius’ neck, inhaling the spicy scent of cinnamon deeply, then sighing against the skin as the smell soothed something deep inside him that was growing to crave the man’s attention more and more with every second they spent in each other’s company. “I know _exactly_ what you mean.” He breathed against the man’s skin, before nipping at the length of flesh teasingly.

 

Lucius hummed, hands flexing around Harry’s waist. “Don’t start something you have no intention of finishing.” He murmured.

 

Harry chuckled. “Fair enough, I won’t.” He promised.

 

The door opened and Draco walked in. He saw Harry sitting on Lucius’ lap and blinked in surprise. “Alright, this is new.” He said lightly, walking over to sit in the other chair. “Hello, Harry. Father.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Dragon. What brings you here?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Nothing _terribly_ important. I remember you saying you’d brought some of the journals with you from home. The ones the previous Faurae in our family kept?” He clarified.

 

Lucius nodded. “I did bring them. Whose, in particular, would you like to look over?” He asked.

 

Draco pursed his lips, thinking. “I’ll need to borrow… Alphard’s, and… Hubert’s? I think.” He said.

 

Lucius’ eyebrow lifted. “So I’m guessing you want to look up something specific to submissives?”

 

“Yes.” Draco drew in a deep breath. “I need to know anything they might have said about moulting. Neither Severus nor I can find any mention of why it happens, and I’d like to be ready for it if it’s ever going to happen again.”

 

Harry frowned. “ _Again_? When did you moult?” He asked, trying to keep the smile off his face at the thought of the blond losing the feathers he was so fond of.

 

Draco glared at him. “The day after the wedding.” He grumbled. “It was a _lovely_ start to the honeymoon, let me tell you.”

 

“Alright, that’s enough information on that!” Harry said loudly, raising his hands in front of his face, as if to ward off further news pertaining to Draco and Severus’ honeymoon.

 

“I have to agree. I have no wish to discuss my son’s honeymoon, thank you.” Lucius said calmly. “The journals are in the bookcase over there,” He nodded to the small bookcase under his window, “in the bottom row, sorted chronologically.”

 

Draco knelt, looking over the books and selecting two of the leather tomes. He tucked them into the crook of his arm and nodded to Lucius and Harry. “I’ll bring them back as soon as I’m done reading through them, Father. Good-bye, Harry.” He said amiably, then left.

 

Harry cocked his head. “So, you have journals that the Faurae in your family kept?” He asked in interest.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes. Every Malfoy keeps journals starting from the age of ten. They are private for as long as we live, but once we are dead, the journals are kept in the library and they become the property of the Lord of the Manor, and I decide which ones Draco is allowed to read. When he fledged, I allowed him to read the journals of the previous Faurae in our family, so that he may learn more about what he is, as my Father did for me when I became a Faurae. For dominants, we run a fever when we turn seventeen that is resistant to potions. My father had Severus brew the potion to check for the gene, and it came up positive. That is how Severus knew to check himself when he had the same affliction upon reaching _his_ majority.”

 

“Interesting. Would you let _me_ read those journals?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Only once we marry. They contain secrets pertaining to our Manor and family. But once you become a Malfoy as well, there is no reason to keep them from you.”

 

Harry grinned. “But not until then?” He checked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No, not until then.” He confirmed.

 

Harry chuckled. “Alright.” He slid off of Lucius’ lap, causing the man to suck in a breath as Harry’s arse slid over his cock, which had taken quite an interest in the teen sitting atop it. “Oops. Sorry about that.” Harry said, flushing.

 

Lucius closed his eyes and groaned softly. “No harm done. I’ll live.” He said tightly.

 

Harry leaned down and kissed his cheek. “I’m going to go spend some time with ‘Mione and Ron now. Bye.” He said, then left the room, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

  
“That actually makes sense.” Neville said as Ginny and Ron nodded.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Harry, most Pureblood families keep journals, and it’s tradition that the journals become the property of the Head of the family once the person that was keeping them has died. But, since they may contain sensitive details, only _family_ are allowed to read them.” She told him.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Sensitive details?” He asked.

 

Neville nodded. “Yes. They may talk about secret passages in the Manor, or secrets that only the Malfoy family is supposed to know.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “Alright, I get it.”

 

“Actually, it’s kind of strange that he’d be willing to let _you_ read them at all. Most families don’t let married spouses read them. Only blood family can.” Ginny murmured.

 

“Yeah, he must really like you, Harry.” Neville commented.

 

Harry shrugged. “Or something like that.” He agreed. “Anyway, we should probably get to bed. It’s getting kinda late.”

 

They separated and went into their dormitories. “Good night, Nev. Ron.” Harry said, getting into bed.

 

“Night, Harry.” Ron and Neville chorused back.


	29. Royal Secrets Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, all posting on time and shit! What’s going on?! Well, the meds are working, so I should be able to get back to posting more often than once a week once things in my life quiet down a bit more. So look forward to that. In the meantime…

Harry sighed, leaning against Lucius heavily as they trudged back toward the castle.

 

The Fae royals were set to arrive the following day, so the four Faurae had been put through their paces quite rigorously, and all four of them were drained.

 

Harry was also damp, having been working with flash-boiling, which created a lot of steam. But he was getting better. He could boil the equivalent amount of fluid that was found in an adult’s body in two minutes now. It wasn’t quite _flash_ -boiling, but it was progress.

 

Lucius walked with Harry up to Gryffindor Tower, both too tired to really converse. When they got to the portrait hole, Lucius leaned in and kissed Harry’s forehead, right over the faded scar. “Sleep well, Harry.” He murmured.

 

Harry hummed and nodded. “You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Lucius smiled. “See you then.” He said before leaving.

 

Harry took a deep breath, gave the password to the Fat Lady, and went in to head to bed.

 

*****

 

Lucius left the classroom and blinked in shock to find Harry waiting for him, smiling brightly. “Shouldn’t you _just_ be getting out of class?” He asked, locking the Defence classroom behind himself.

 

Harry shrugged. “Flitwick let us out early. Everyone had mastered the lesson, so he decided we could head to lunch ten minutes early.”

 

Lucius’ lips twitched. “So you came to find _me_?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah. I missed you.” He explained.

 

“I see. Well, let’s get to lunch, then.” He said, holding out his arm for Harry.

 

Harry smiled and took his arm. “So,” He said as they headed toward the Great Hall, “what do you think the Fae royals will be like?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Lucius began. “Though, I imagine they—or, more accurately, _she_ —will be somewhat more _formal_ than you are. It may take some time for her to feel comfortable with you.” He told the dark-haired teen with a smile.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m not as stuffy as royalty, but I find that to be a positive, overall.” He confirmed.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Indeed. Don’t be too surprised if it takes her some time to open up to you.”

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t hold it against her.” Harry said lightly. “I’m actually a bit more worried that all this is a case of mistaken identity, and she’s come all this way for nothing.”

 

“If that’s the case, I’m sure she’ll take it in stride.” Lucius allowed. “But Tyrell seemed pretty convinced that your markings denote royalty. We’ll see.” He said calmly.

 

Harry smiled as they came into the Great Hall. “Yeah, we will. I’ll see you after dinner.” He said, then headed to his table while Lucius walked up to take his seat at the Head Table.

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco were practically _vibrating_ with anticipation as the group of Faurae headed to meet Kilton. Severus and Lucius kept their annoyance leashed, since it was inevitable that their first time meeting royalty, they’d be excitable.

 

Kilton smiled when he saw Harry. “She’s here!” He announced. “She’s meeting with Matriona right now, but they’re just chatting at this point, all the important stuff has already been discussed.”

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Alright, I’m ready.” He said.

 

Lucius took his hand. “You’ll be with me.” He assured the teen.

 

Kilton blinked and bit his lip. “Uh, yeah, _about_ that…”

 

Harry and Lucius looked at him questioningly.

 

“She’s already told me that she wants to speak to Harry, um, _privately_ if he’s of her bloodline. Something about bloodline _secrets_ the Fae royalty have.” Kilton said worriedly.

 

Harry licked his lips, then nodded. “I can do that, it’ll be fine.” He said.

 

Kilton opened the portal and they all went through, Harry and Draco spreading their wings and stretching them.

 

There was a Fae standing near where they came out, and he looked at Draco, then seemed to dismiss him, turning his gaze to Harry. His eyes widened and he broke the gaze, bowing his head to the brunet.

 

Kilton cleared his throat. “By the way, Harry?”

 

Harry looked at him.

 

“Um, I took the liberty of looking, since the Queen was _here_ , and all, and, uh… Your markings _definitely_ matched hers.” Kilton explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry nodded. “So I _am_ part of the royal line.” He guessed.

 

“I’m afraid so.” Kilton confirmed.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, take me to her, I guess.”

 

“That won’t be necessary.” A female voice said from somewhere above Harry.

 

Harry looked up to see a woman that looked about thirty-something above him, lazily flapping her wings. She had auburn hair that was long and curly, and her eyes were a bright and vibrant blue. Her wings were a few shades closer to red than her hair was, but the markings matched her bright blue eyes.

 

“Matriona and I have finished our talk, so I came out here to get a look at the Faurae without them bowing and scraping to me. Hello.” She landed next to Harry lightly, looking him over. “You’re the one they told me about. We’ll talk in a few.” She looked at Draco and then her gaze slid to Severus. “A handsome pair.” She murmured, then smiled at them. “Your bond is particularly strong; that’s good to see.” She looked Lucius over, then hummed and leaned in close to him. “Be good to him.” She said firmly, then turned to face Harry. “So, you are definitely my kin.” She said, trailing her gaze over Harry’s wing markings, which were identical to hers. “Interesting. We had no idea what would happen if a royal created a Faurae. Well, now we know; the marks breed true.” She said simply.

 

Harry flushed. “Er, hello… What should I call you?”

 

The Queen giggled. “Oh, right, silly me! Tatyana the second, though I usually go by Her Majesty, or, for family, Ana.” She said lightly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Your Maje—“

 

“Ana, please.” She interrupted, taking his hand and shaking it. “We’re kin, after all. The rest of them can use the title,” She said, waving her hand toward the other three Faurae, “but I want at least _one_ person here calling me by _name_. Formalities be damned.”

 

Harry blinked. “Ana, then. I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

 

She grinned. “Come with me, Harry, I have some things you need to know, and there are a few things I need to check.”

 

Harry followed her toward a copse of trees, behind which there was a small clearing. A guard followed a few meters behind, giving them enough space to talk in private, but remaining within visual distance.

 

“Turn around, Wilkins, if you please.” She called out.

 

The guard spun on his heel so that he was facing away from them, standing at attention, keeping alert as he watched to ensure their privacy.

 

“Show me your teeth.” Ana said gently.

 

Harry opened his mouth, pulling back his lips, surprised at the odd request.

 

Ana giggled. “Call your _fangs_ , silly boy.” She added.

 

Harry concentrated on letting his fangs out, thinking of how much he wanted to bite Lucius to get them to appear.

 

Ana hummed while reaching for one of his fangs, pressing her finger to the tip of it, as if to check for sharpness. She hissed a bit in pain, then Harry felt her finger pressing against his tongue. He gasped in shock at the honey-sweet taste flooding his mouth, and, as Ana smiled and nodded, he sealed his lips around the finger and _sucked_.

 

“We are blood-drinkers,” Ana said in a quiet voice. “The royal family imbibes blood from family members, sometimes members of the royal guard (only the highest-ranking officers, of course), and our mates, especially while pregnant. The first blood we usually drink is from our bearer, as we bite while nursing as our fangs come in.” She laughed as Harry’s eyes widened at that. “Oh, don’t worry, it’s just a little pinch, you’ll grow used to it quickly.” She told him. “But since you and your mate will both be Faurae, your children will have the traits from birth.”

 

Harry released her finger and asked, “Why do we drink blood?”

 

Ana cocked her head. “We borrow magic from those we’ve drunk from, when we need to. Drinking someone’s blood creates a bond between magic centres, and we can draw upon the magic of someone we’ve drunk from until that person dies, should we need extra. As a matter of fact, since you don’t have a royal guard at your disposal, you should probably explain this fact to your Faurae friends, and drink from each of them, so you can have reserves in case you ever need protection.” She added thoughtfully, tapping her chin. “Don’t worry.” She added with a small smile. “Giving blood causes a pleasure response in the donor; it won’t hurt them.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said slowly.

 

“Also, when you’re pregnant, one of the early signs you’ll notice will be an increased craving for your mate’s blood. You drink more while pregnant so that you may more easily draw upon their magic to help along the baby’s development. A baby causes a strong draw on the parents’ magic, a royal baby more so than most, since we have several extra abilities, or abilities we all possess that are extra-strong in royals.” She explained.

 

Harry blinked.

 

Ana smiled. “All will be explained.” She said lightly, patting Harry’s cheek.

 

“Right.” Harry agreed warily.

 

“One of the best things about being a Fae is the affinity we have with unicorns. As a royal, you’ll be able to create a strong bond with a unicorn _and its family_.” She told him. “Now, most Fae and Faurae can _approach_ a unicorn, but only royalty can bond with one. You can only bond with a _foal_ while you’re a virgin—you _are_ a virgin, right?”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Ana smiled. “Good. There’s a strong physical attraction between you and the older blond you came in with, but be sure you want him for good before you do anything with him, because the _emotions_ that come along with losing one’s virginity are so _messy_. They can _really_ muck things up if you’re not sure.” She said dismissively. “Anyway, virgins can approach foals as well as adults, but most likely the foal will approach _you_. Only males can approach stallions, but a bearer such as you will also be able to approach a _mare_ , but only while you’re _pregnant_. Of course, this only applies if you meet a foal that likes you whilst you are still a virgin, as only foals can bond with a Fae or Faurae. Royals generally are not allowed to mate until they’ve bonded with a unicorn. I’m not going to impose this restriction on you, but be aware that the ability is lost to you once you engage in penetrative sex.”

 

“I understand.” Harry said. “What are the drawbacks if I don’t bond to a unicorn family?” He asked.

 

“Well…” Ana tapped her finger against her lips a few times, thinking. “If you _do_ bond with a unicorn and you are ever mortally wounded where they can get to you, they will give you their blood, willingly given, which can save your life; they may also give it for your mate or child, if they like them enough. It never kills them, as all you really need is a small mouthful. They’re very impressive as a mount, though far more skittish than a horse, but in a pinch, they can be ridden. If you’re bonded and get into danger where they can get to you whilst pregnant, they will protect you with their very life. They are very loyal and giving creatures, and someone who is unkind and possesses a meanness of spirit can never bond with one. Anyone who is unfit to bond with a unicorn in the royal family is also declared unfit to rule and is cast out of the family, and their wings are stripped from them. The ultimate disgrace.” She finished softly.

 

“Wow.” Harry said, wincing. “That’s a bit harsh.”

 

Ana shrugged. “Running an entire race is a tough and demanding job, and our family takes it _very_ seriously. We are raised from birth to be kind, just, and firmly dedicated to a certain code of honour. It’s a matter of pride to the royal family that our members are all law-abiding, upstanding citizens of the Fae community. Since our markings are distinctive and don’t ever change, we are easily picked out in a crowd. We don’t have more than three children in my family per generation, to keep the line of rule pretty clear, but still, there are a lot of us. Most royals prefer not to have children at all and instead they just assist with keeping an eye on the ruler’s children. Which, in this case, would be _mine_. I have one son right now. Ias is fourteen years old, and he had to stay home because he is not making progress with his archery _or_ finding a unicorn to bond with (although he still has a few years in which to do that), and he’s been writing me the most _furious_ letters, let me tell you.” She giggled. “Ah, my son, the spitfire. I love the boy, but he _is_ a handful.”

 

Harry nodded. “He sounds a lot like I remember Draco being at that age.” He said lightly.

 

“Draco is..?”

 

Harry smiled. “The younger blond that came here with me. He’s a bit spoiled, but he turned out okay, in the end.” He explained.

 

“Ah. I imagine Ias is probably a bit spoilt, too, but he’s usually very mild-mannered. He’s just vexed lately. Mostly with me. He’ll calm down once he improves his aim and finds a foal that likes him despite his impatience. He usually moves too fast for the poor, skittish dears to approach him.” Ana told Harry with a fond smile. “I was much the same way when I was younger, and I found one when I was sixteen years old. She died years ago, but her foals kept coming around me, and when they had foals of their own, they’d grow up seeing me. The foals that grow up knowing you will let you approach once they are grown, and you will continue to have a bond with the family of unicorns once the original one you bonded to is gone. It carries on through the generations, if they grow up knowing you.”

 

“Is that all? My head is starting to hurt from all the information.” Harry mumbled.

 

Ana smiled. “Not at all, it’s probably about _half_ of what I have to tell you, but we can go back to the village and rest for the remainder of the evening, and I can tell you more tomorrow, after you’ve had time to digest what you’ve learned today.” She said amiably. “Come on, let’s head back.” She slung an arm over Harry’s shoulders and they headed back toward the village.

 

Lucius was talking to Trystan, who was standing with his arms around a Fae girl who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. She had bright red hair and her wings were a lighter red, bordering on pink, with deep purple markings.

 

“Arianna, dear! Come here.” Ana called out to the girl, who looked over at them and came running.

 

“Yes, Majesty?” She asked.

 

Ana smiled. “How is he, your young man? Is everything going well?” She asked.

 

Arianna smiled widely. “Oh, yes! Trystan is very happy to see me, and I, him. He’s made me feel very welcome so far, and he has introduced me to his Faurae trainee, who is very charming.” She explained happily.

 

“Good.” Ana said. “I’ll let you get back to him, then. I’ll be staying for a while, so if you need to come back with me, if things here won’t work out for you, just come and tell me.” She offered.

 

“Yes, of course, Majesty.” Arianna said, curtsying before she left to rejoin Trystan.

 

“She’s going to have to share her Trystan. He has a partial bond with another Elf here, but Arianna is spirited and she says she can handle living with a mate that she has to share, if only in body.” Ana revealed.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “Oh. I’d seen his mark, but I never realised it was a _partial_ bond. That must be tough.” He said softly.

 

Ana smiled sadly. “I believe it is, but he seems to be holding up well, all things considered. He’ll make her a wonderful mate, he’s very grounded. Especially for an Air elemental, some of them tend to be very flighty.” She told Harry with amusement.

 

Harry grinned. “I can imagine.” He said.

 

Ana led him over to the fire, where Draco was talking to a guard animatedly.

 

“Harry!” The blond called out. “They know how to fight while _flying_!” He said in excitement.

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ana.

 

She chuckled. “Yes, all Fae are trained in aerial combat. Why, are you interested in learning?”

 

Harry shrugged. “It wouldn’t be very _useful_ for us, but it might be _fun_.” He allowed.

 

Draco pouted. “Useful or not, _I’m_ interested.”

 

“I never said I wasn’t _interested_.” Harry pointed out.

 

Ana giggled. “Well, I’ll ask around, see if any of the guards are willing to run you two through some of the easier drills sometime.” She offered.

 

“Brilliant!” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded his agreement.


	30. Royal Secrets Part 2

“So, what did you talk about with the Queen?” Lucius asked once Severus and Draco had left for the dungeons.

 

Harry smiled. “I can’t tell you. Yet. I’ll tell you some of it when I’m ready.” He said, squeezing the arm he held gently.

 

“Promise?” Lucius asked teasingly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Yes, I promise.”

 

Lucius slid his arm out of Harry’s grasp, taking Harry’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

Harry linked their fingers and they continued on their way in a companionable silence, both wrapped up in their thoughts.

 

*****

 

Harry looked around. He knew he was in a dream, which was weird in and of itself, but the strangest part was that he was in the forest. He _never_ dreamed about the forest.

 

He walked through the trees for a little while, until he came to a clearing. He stepped in and sat down, wondering why he was dreaming about the forest.

 

He looked up as he heard a rustling coming from the other end of the clearing and gasped in awe. A unicorn foal was stepping lightly out of the trees. It was almost fully grown, but it still had a faint golden glow to its coat, instead of the gold of a newborn or the silvery sheen of a fully-grown unicorn.

 

He breathed quietly, holding completely still to wait and see what the foal would do. The foal looked at him for a few moments, then tossed its head and pranced around a bit, watching Harry.

 

It took a few steps toward him, and a mare entered the clearing behind it, watching her foal closely.

 

The foal came a bit closer to Harry, and Harry felt his heart pound in anticipation. He held his hand out toward the foal, then just sat still, waiting.

 

The foal danced around a bit more, coming closer to Harry in the process. When it got about four feet away it stilled and just stared at Harry, seeming to assess him.

 

Harry watched it calmly back, waiting.

 

After a few minutes, the foal stepped closer and pressed its nose into Harry’s hand.

 

Harry smiled and rubbed along the foal’s nose and head, petting the foal as a strange tingle worked its way up his arm and into his heart.

 

Then, he woke.

 

Harry blinked sleepily, then sat up just as his wand began to go off. “That was just weird.” He murmured to himself, getting up and grabbing his shower things before padding into the bathroom.

 

So far, it was looking like today would be an interesting one.

 

*****

 

Harry was waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall with Draco, impatiently waiting for Severus and Lucius to finish dessert. Draco was sighing frequently and kept glancing toward the doors, while Harry was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as he tapped one foot.

 

Draco huffed loudly and scowled. “They don’t seem too concerned that we’ve been waiting for seven minutes now.” He muttered.

 

Harry let out a long breath. “Of all the days they could have picked to do this, why did it have to be _today_?” He asked in a harassed tone. “I have something I want to ask Ana about.”

 

Draco cocked his head. “Yeah, about that, what has she been telling you?” He asked curiously. “I don’t need details or anything, I just want to know what you discussed yesterday.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Secrets that the Royal family of the Fae have that I need to be aware of, since they could directly impact my life. Just things I should know.” He explained.

 

Draco nodded. “I get it.” He said. “If she tells you anything you can share, I’m interested in hearing anything you can tell me.” He offered.

 

Harry smiled at him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Draco hummed, nodding. “They’re on their way here now.” He said, turning to face the doors.

 

Lucius and Severus stepped out and Draco huffed. “You took _forever_!” He snapped at them.

 

Severus walked up to him and grabbed the blond around the waist, kissing him deeply.

 

Draco smiled dazedly when Severus released him. “Mm, I forgive you.” He said breathlessly.

 

Severus smirked. “Yes, I thought that might be the case.” He drawled.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should go?” He suggested.

 

“Yes!” Harry said vehemently, ignoring his desire to kiss Lucius. “Yes, we should!” He led the way outside and strode into the forest ahead of everyone else.

 

The other three followed, keeping him in sight, but walking at a more reasonable pace.

 

They came to where the portal was, and were surprised to find not only Kilton, but Ana there, as well.

 

Ana smiled. “Hello again, my lovelies!” She chirped happily. “I don’t get to do this often, so I asked Kilton to let me come, and allow me to open the portal for you four!” She declared.

 

As Draco, Severus and Lucius walked up, she traced her hands in an arch and murmured the phrase in the lyrical language Kilton used to open the portal. She wasn’t as good as Kilton at it, as the portal shimmered for a bit before becoming solid, but it could have been that she had a strange accent that didn’t sound quite like the one Kilton spoke with when he opened the portal.

 

She watched in pride as the portal appeared, then ushered the others through before closing it again.

 

Harry cocked his head once they were through. “Who taught you to do that?” He asked.

 

Ana smiled. “Matriona, of course. But that was fifty years ago, and I had forgotten it, so we went over it again today.” She giggled. “If you don’t use something, you tend to lose it.” She held out a hand to Harry. “Come with me, my dear Harry.”

 

Lucius let out a soft growl.

 

Ana turned to him. “Down, boy. I’m a _sub_ , I’m not going to _steal_ him. You have prior claim.” She pointed out. “I just want to borrow him for another little chat, that’s all. I’ll bring him back in _exactly_ the condition I took him in.” She assured the tense dominant.

 

Lucius relaxed a bit. “Sorry. I’m a bit… Possessive.” He muttered.

 

Ana smiled brightly. “As you _should_ be! Just not with _me_.” She added. “I’m sure Harry appreciates it.” She said, turning a questioning gaze to Harry.

 

Harry blushed. “Yeah, I do, a bit.” He admitted. “It’s nice to be wanted so fiercely.”

 

Ana’s smile brightened. “Oh, and he _blushes_!” She cooed. She turned to Lucius. “He’s quite the catch, isn’t he? If it weren’t for _you_ , I might be tempted to take him home and introduce him to my son. I’d love to have those pretty green eyes and golden skin end up on my grandchildren!” She shrugged. “Alas, it’s not meant to be. Let’s go, then.” She said, leading Harry back to where they’d met yesterday.

 

Wilkins was already waiting for them, and bowed his head as they passed, murmuring, “My Queen, My Lord.”

 

Harry stiffened a bit at the title, but Ana shook her head and laid a hand on his arm. “Get used to it.” She murmured. “It’s how all Fae will address you, after seeing your wings. It’s only proper.” She told him.

 

Harry sighed, but nodded. “It’ll take some getting used to.” He said.

 

Ana stopped and smiled, turning to face him fully. “We have time.” She assured him. “Now, you’ve had time to mull over what I told you yesterday; do you have any questions?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged one shoulder. “Kind of. Is it possible to dream of the unicorn you’re going to bond with?” He asked.

 

Ana smiled widely. “Ahh, yes. That’s another secret of the Royal family. See, several generations ago, we selectively bred certain talents into the family. For five generations, the High Seer, or the highest compatible Adept, were mated into the family. We did that to give our family the Sight. We usually have a tendency toward either premonition, which includes prophetic dreams, or telepathy through touch and also the ability to see bonds between people. Telepathy means mind-reading.” She added at Harry’s quizzical look.

 

Harry’s face cleared. “Oh. Does anyone ever end up with _both_?” He asked in interest.

 

Ana shook her head. “No. Not yet, at least. Ias has the gift of prophecy and I can dip into your thoughts with a touch. Don’t worry, I usually just skim to see if anyone means me harm and leave them their privacy, though I learned to do that the hard way.” She made a face. “The _things_ some people fantasise about.” She muttered.

 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I don’t want to know.” He agreed, then sobered. “I think I may have had a prophetic dream last night.”

 

Ana smiled. “Yes, so you said. About your unicorn? Well, I’m happy to know you _will_ bond with one, it’s been one of my greatest joys having a unicorn I was so close to, and I’m sure you’ll love it, too.” She said happily. “Well, if prophecy is your talent, I’ll have to introduce you to Sir Gregor, our High Seer. He can train you. I brought him along, just in case. He prefers to stay home in the capital, but this is important. You’ll get lessons from him once I’ve told you all you need to know. He was able to train Ias in two days, perhaps you’ll take to things with the same ease.” She told him. “If not, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. Ias has been having these dreams since he was two, he’s used to them, and Seeing while awake is easy enough if you have the concentration for it.”

 

Harry grinned. “I’m afraid mind magic so far has _not_ been my strong suit.” He admitted sheepishly.

 

Ana giggled. “No matter, we have time.” She said. “The last thing I have to tell you is both warning and encouragement: Fae Royals, and, from what I’ve seen, Faurae as well, _must_ marry for love. When we fall in love with another person, we begin to bond with them as a mate, and as they begin to reciprocate those feelings, the bond strengthens. This bond _can_ be broken, though it is painful for both parties, and it is not properly _sealed_ without the mating bite, but it is still _there_. We discovered that with arranged matings, the Royal already mated, if they began to fall in love with someone, would begin to form a _second_ mating bond based purely on _feelings_ of love. So we stopped the matings and let the Kings and Queens fall in love naturally, and life has since been much simpler. I’m only telling you this because you must know: you are already almost halfway mated to your blond suitor.” She said softly. “Be sure he is what you want before you give yourself over to this match wholly. That’s also why I gave the warning regarding losing your virginity to another. It deepens the emotions toward that person, and thus, deepens the bond.”

 

Harry gulped and paled. “You said it can be broken if I don’t bite him?” He asked in a quiet voice.

 

Ana nodded, frowning. “If that is what you _truly_ want, yes, it _can_ be. It is _quite_ painful, though, so be _sure_.”

 

Harry sighed. “It’s not something _I’d_ want, but I’d never want to trap him in a mating bond he _didn’t_ want.” He said heavily.

 

“My dear, _sweet_ boy, why _wouldn’t_ he want you?” Ana asked softly, cupping his cheek.

 

“He doesn’t know if he can love me.” Harry told her softly. “He’s told me he’ll _try_ , but so far, I haven’t heard him say the words. Not even once. But _I_ love _him_.”

 

“Ahh.” Ana breathed. “Sweet one, he loves you. At least _somewhat_. The bond is more formed than one person’s feelings can account for, no matter _how_ deeply they’ve fallen. He’s falling for you, he just might not be all the way there yet.” She patted his cheek, giving him a reassuring smile. “Give him some more time, it’ll be _fine_.”

 

Harry smiled. “Really? You’re _sure_?” He asked.

 

Ana smirked, dropping her hand. “Sweetie, I’ve seen my family in various states of one-sided love and reciprocated love. He _definitely_ returns your feelings. You can trust me.” She said firmly. “Now, that’s pretty much all you need to know. Would you like to head back now, or did you want some more blood?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed, ducking his head. “Um, more blood would be nice.” He said in embarrassment.

 

Ana chuckled, handing him her hand. “Bite the fleshy bit at the base of the thumb or the wrist, you can pick. Don’t worry, Wilkins isn’t facing us.” She told him.

 

Harry raised her hand to his mouth and bit into her wrist gently, letting the honey-sweet liquid flood his mouth. He rolled it around on his tongue before each swallow, savouring the taste and the feeling of closeness.

 

Ana hummed. “There you go. It’s a bit of a comfort thing for us, the blood feeding. Makes you feel safe and cared for. I’m going to urge you again to tell your friends and feed from them. You don’t have to do it all at once, and if you don’t feel comfortable enough telling them, just bring them to me, and I’ll help. I think the two blonds will let you feed without me going all Queen Bitch on them, though.” She told Harry. “The tall, dark and severe man might need a bit of a push.”

 

Harry licked the wounds, then raised his head from her wrist, watching as they healed before his eyes. He goggled at her wrist for a second, then looked at her.

 

Ana’s grin was wide. “We have a small amount of healing agent in our saliva. Just enough to heal fang punctures.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said.

 

“Ready to go back now?” Ana asked, holding out her arm.

 

“Yeah.” Harry took her arm and they headed toward the fire pit.

 

When they got there, they found Draco talking to a Fae guard.

 

“ _There_ , he’s back!” Draco said, grabbing onto Harry’s arm. “ _Now_ can you teach us a bit? _Please_?” Draco begged the guard.

 

Ana chuckled. “It’s alright, Liam, go ahead and teach them a few drills. It would probably be best to teach them a few of the flight ones first; Lord Harry, here, holds his wings like he hasn’t flown much yet.” She said to the guard.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The guard said with a small bow. He straightened and turned to Draco and Harry. “Take to the air, then, My Lord, Draco.” He said.

 

Draco glanced at Harry as they took a running start. “My Lord?” He asked as they both jumped and soared upward.

 

“Apparently, I’ll be getting that from all the Fae, once they see my wings. So Ana says.” Harry explained.

 

Draco snorted. “Well, I’m going to stick to _Harry_ and _Potter_ , if it’s all the same to you.”

 

Harry grinned. “Prat. I expected as much.”

 

Liam rose into the air and faced them. “All right, first we’re going to work on your agility…”

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco landed, groaning.

 

“I think I pulled muscles I didn’t even know I _had_.” Draco moaned, falling onto the ground to stare up at Kilton and his father, both of whom were stifling laughter. “Yeah, laugh it up. _You two_ don’t _have_ any bloody _wings_!” He groused.

 

Harry sighed and sat down next to Draco’s head. “Oof, I hurt!” He muttered.

 

Lucius smiled at him in mild amusement. “If you want, you can come to my room before bed and I can give you a massage.” He offered.

 

Draco huffed. “Why aren’t you offering _me_ a massage?!” He whined.

 

Lucius looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Ask _Severus_ to give you one.” He said dryly.

 

Draco wrinkled his nose. “ _Oh_.” He said. “ _That_ kind of massage. Father, don’t have a sex life _in front_ of me! _Gross_!”

 

Harry blushed. “Okay.” He said softly.

 

Draco groaned again and rolled onto his side. “I don’t _have_ to watch this.” He muttered.

 

“We’re not even _doing_ anything, Draco!” Harry hissed.

 

“Not _yet_.” Draco said.

 

Severus walked over, with Tyrell. “Draco, what are you doing on the ground?” He asked.

 

“Aching.” Draco answered. “I need a massage. I think I _broke_ my wings!”

 

Severus looked them over with a raised eyebrow. “They look fine. But if you _really_ want a massage, well…” He smirked. “ _Perhaps_ I can be persuaded.” He purred.

 

Draco flipped back onto his back and smiled up at Severus. “I’m sure we can come to _some kind_ of agreement.” He said back.

 

Harry wrinkled his nose. “ _Really_ , Draco? _In front_ of me?”

 

“Shut up!” Draco told him. “Severus is sexy.”

 

“Maybe to _you_ …” The brunet muttered.


	31. Blood Lust

Lucius opened the door to his rooms and let Harry in.

 

He locked the door and stripped off his shirt. “I don’t want to get lotion on my shirt. And yours needs to come off, too.”

 

Harry took his shirt off, only blushing a little bit. Lucius had seen him shirtless before, but this was the first time the man would be _touching_ his back. Running his hands all over Harry’s skin…

 

Harry shivered.

 

Lucius took Harry’s hand and led him into the bedroom. “Lie down on the bed, face down.” The man murmured.

 

Harry cleared his throat and lay down, folding his arms and laying his head on them.

 

Lucius opened a bottle of what looked like lotion. “This should be suitable. It has a moisturizer in it, so it will leave your skin nice and soft.” He said.

 

Harry hummed in acceptance.

 

Lucius brought the bottle over and sat on the back of Harry’s thighs. He bent and placed kisses right at the base of Harry’s wings, one on each side. “You have such lovely wings, my Harry.” He murmured.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

 

Lucius inhaled deeply. “Mm, they smell _so good_. So sweet.” He breathed, his voice rougher.

 

Harry chuckled. “Don’t get pheromone-drunk.” He warned. “I need you to have your wits about you.”

 

Lucius growled and sat back up. “Right. Massage. Nothing more.”

 

Harry whined in denial, and Lucius chuckled.

 

“Not _much_ more.” He amended.

 

Harry nodded. “Better.”

 

Lucius poured a bit of lotion into his hands and rubbed his hands together to warm it, then began smoothing it over Harry’s shoulders.

 

Harry moaned, melting into the bed, going totally boneless under Lucius’ hands.

 

Lucius groaned softly in response. “Oh, to hear you make those sounds while I’m _inside_ you…” He sighed. “There’s not much I wouldn’t give.” He purred, kneading the knots he’d found at the top of Harry’s wings.

 

Harry hummed. “You’ll get to do that.” He told the man. “I promise, I’ll be as loud as you want.”

 

Lucius growled. “I’ll have you _screaming_ in pleasure for me.” He vowed, smoothing his hands down between Harry’s wings, fingers finding the little balls of tension and digging in, massaging them all away.

 

Harry sighed deeply, closing his eyes and drifting in bliss as Lucius’ strong hands roamed all over his back, sliding up underneath his wings and back down, occasionally flipping over to teasingly tug at a feather.

 

He jumped as those hands slid into his trousers, kneading his arse.

 

“Mmm…” was Lucius’ verdict. The man massaged the pert globes, filling his hands with flesh and squeezing lightly, before tracing his fingers lightly over the cleft between them. He didn’t push inward, just enjoyed the feeling of the smooth mounds in his palms. “This will be _mine_ , Harry.” He whispered, his voice filled with sinful promise. “I’ll fill you up _so well_ you won’t _ever_ want to leave.”

 

Harry moaned, pushing back into Lucius’ hands.

 

Lucius sighed in regret and pulled his hands out of Harry’s trousers, casting a cleaning spell on them and climbing off of Harry’s legs. “We should get you back to your tower.” He said.

 

Harry sat up and smiled at him. “Thank you for the massage.” He said. “I’m looking forward to all the rest.” He added.

 

Lucius smiled. “I am, too, my Harry.” He said.

 

Harry bit his lip. “One more thing: Ana wanted me to tell you, as well as Draco and Professor Prince, that… Royal Fae are blood-drinkers. It gives us access to the magic of those we drink from, and if I ever have your children, I’ll want your blood often. Is that… Do you mind?” He asked timidly.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened. “Do I _mind_? Having your beautiful lips on me as you drink down my lifeblood?” He purred. “Of _course_ not.” He said firmly. “Do you want some now?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, not now. Tomorrow night will be soon enough. I drank from Ana last night and tonight. Tomorrow I’ll drink from you. The next day, I’ll talk to Draco. Monday I’ll get Ana’s help to talk to Professor Prince. It helps that I don’t need it, so drinking from one person a day is more than enough. She _did_ say it’s a comfort thing for us, so I’ll probably want it more if I’ve had a trying day.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “I’m glad you’re actually using Severus’ proper title now.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I only do it because you’d tell me to if I _didn’t_.” He groused playfully.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Either way, it’s a good habit to cultivate.”

 

Harry smiled. “Sure it is.”

 

“Let me get my shirt back on and I’ll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower.” Lucius said, watching Harry pull his own on.

 

“You don’t have to do that.” Harry said.

 

Lucius shrugged. “I _want_ to.” He replied evenly.

 

“Alright.” Harry said with a smile. “I guess I have to let you, then.”

 

*****

 

Draco sat next to Harry. “Hello, _My Lord_.” He said, ruffling Harry’s hair.

 

Harry sighed. “Did that make it better, or worse?” He asked in defeat.

 

Draco cocked his head, looking it over thoughtfully.

 

“Better.” Ginny answered from across the table.

 

“Great. In that case, thanks.” Harry muttered, as Draco grabbed a plate and began dishing himself up some dinner. “You’re eating with us today?” He asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Might as well. Everyone already knows we go into the forest together after dinner every night but Fridays and weekends.” He said lightly.

 

Harry paled. “They _know_?” He whispered.

 

“Not _all of it_ , but the fact that we have extra lessons together, _yes_.” Draco whispered back. “Slytherins aren’t _stupid_ , Harry. They’ve _noticed_.”

 

“Oh.” Harry calmed down. “Well, that’s not so bad.” He said in relief.

 

Draco snorted and began to eat.

 

*****

 

Harry landed and swayed on his feet. “I give! No more today!” He declared, throwing his hands up.

 

Ana giggled. “You need more practice if you ever plan to fight in the air.” She told him.

 

Harry glowered at her. “Well, I _don’t_!” He groused. “So it’s a non-issue, isn’t it?”

 

Ana shrugged. “I suppose so. Come here.” She said, patting the log seat in between her and Lucius.

 

Harry walked over and sat, watching as Draco tried to continue sparring against Liam. _He_ had clearly had _some_ fencing lessons, as he wasn’t failing as horribly as Harry had. Harry leaned his head on Lucius’ shoulder.

 

Ana leaned into Harry and whispered, “I’m glad you told him.”

 

Harry raised his head. “I thought you only skimmed thoughts.” He whispered back.

 

Ana smiled. “He’s excited for later. It’s almost the only thought in his head at _all_.” She told him.

 

Lucius looked over at them. “What are you two whispering about?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um… What we’re going to do later.” He answered.

 

Lucius’ face pinked very slightly. “I see. I must admit, I’m looking forward to it.” He said lowly.

 

Harry smiled. “Me too.”

 

Lucius traced Harry’s lips with a finger. “Damn this courtship. I’m taking you out Saturday for our fourth date. And be assured, once the date portion is over, I don’t care where we are, I _will_ be claiming those lips.” He said fervently.

 

Harry licked his lips, watching as Lucius’ eyes tracked the move. “Believe me, I’m looking forward to it.” He said softly.

 

Lucius growled and tore his eyes away, turning to watch Draco again.

 

Ana cocked her head. “What was all _that_ about?” She asked curiously.

 

“We’re in a Wizarding Courtship.” Harry explained. “It’s all very formal, and we’re not allowed to kiss on the lips until after the fourth date. We’ve had three so far, but we both _really_ want to be allowed to kiss.” He lowered his voice. “It’ll be my first kiss with another male, and only my third kiss at all.” Harry confessed.

 

Ana grinned widely. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll _love_ it! Men are so very _dominating_ when they kiss; it’s really _wonderful_!” She purred.

 

Harry laughed. “I really hope so! Lucius strikes me as the dominating type.” He said happily. “He’s already so possessive, I fully expect to see stars when we kiss.”

 

“I hope it’s everything you dream of and _more_.” Ana told him, patting him on the knee. “You deserve it.”

 

Draco finally lost the sword he had been using and huffed, then landed, picking the sword up and handing it to Liam. “That was fun.” He said lightly. “But I think you’re a bit out of my league.”

 

Liam smiled wryly. “Just a bit. I was holding back the whole time.” He confessed.

 

Draco sighed heavily, shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m outclassed. Miserably.” He said.

 

Liam chuckled and patted him on the shoulder. “Kid, I’m a member of the Royal Guard, this is what we _do_. Don’t feel bad, I outclass most people.”

 

Draco smiled a bit and looked toward where Severus had disappeared to earlier. His mouth dropped open.

 

Harry turned to follow his gaze and his eyes shot to his hairline when he saw Severus standing there talking to a woman with auburn hair while he held a blue-haired toddler on his hip.

 

“I want to have his babies _so bad_ right now.” Draco said softly.

 

Ana and Liam stifled laughs and Lucius sighed deeply. “Draco.” He admonished.

 

“ _What_? He looks _good_ with a baby on his hip. He’ll make an _excellent_ father!” Draco declared.

 

Severus turned and met Draco’s eyes and smiled. He handed the toddler off to the woman and headed toward Draco.

 

When Severus was almost there, Draco sprinted the rest of the way to meet him and jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely. “I want you. Right now. _So_ bad!” He was whispering in between deep kisses.

 

Lucius turned to Ana. “I think we’re leaving, Your Majesty.”

 

Ana smiled. “I’ll say. I’ll see you Monday, then.” She said brightly, then grabbed Harry’s arm. “Come out to the forest Saturday night at eleven. I’ll meet you at the portal.” She whispered to him.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright.” He whispered back.

 

The four Faurae and Kilton headed for the portal and Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry.

 

Harry blushed. “Can’t tell you, sorry.”

 

He had a feeling she was planning to help him find his unicorn.

 

Lucius shrugged. “Well, I know you aren’t setting up secret trysts with her, so I’m not _too_ worried. But I get the feeling this is something I wouldn’t approve of, all the same.” He said as they walked through the portal.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s something I have to do for my own peace of mind. And our children will do it, too. I’ll tell you when it becomes an issue for _them_.” Harry added firmly.

 

“I’m glad to know you’re that sure we’ll stay together.” Lucius said with a smile.

 

“You’ll learn to love me yet.” Harry said simply. “I’m very loveable.”

 

*****

 

Lucius closed his door and turned to face Harry. “Where would you like to do this?” He asked.

 

Harry pointed to Lucius’ chair. “Sit.” He told the man.

 

Lucius sat.

 

Harry licked his lips. “So, I asked Ana earlier where the best place to bite you would be, and since we’re not mated yet, I can’t bite you on the neck, because our biology would take that as a mating bite, so… Take off your shirt.” He said boldly.

 

Lucius grinned and took his shirt off.

 

Harry knelt between his legs and leaned in. “I’m going to bite you here.” He said, laying a kiss over Lucius’ chest, on the side opposite his heart.

 

Lucius groaned. “Do it. You _tease_.”

 

“ _You’re_ one to talk.” Harry snorted, then licked over the area before sinking his fangs in.

 

Lucius gasped, fingers clenching tight on the arms of the chair. “ _Merlin_!” The man breathed.

 

Harry moaned softly, tasting the spicy sweetness of hot cinnamon as blood flooded his mouth. He took a few swallows and pulled away, licking the wounds closed.

 

Lucius took a deep breath. “I want to kiss you _so very_ badly right now.” He told Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Two more days. Just last two more days and we can kiss whenever we want.” He whispered.

 

Lucius growled and pulled Harry into his lap, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and closing his mouth over Harry’s neck, licking and sucking as he teased Harry by scraping his fangs gently over the skin.

 

Harry moaned, tilting his head to allow Lucius better access. The mouth ravaging his throat began to suck harder, and Harry knew he’d have a hickey soon. “Lucius, you’re going to leave a _mark_!” He warned breathlessly.

 

“Mm-hm.” Lucius agreed, still sucking.

 

“But you remember what happened _last time_!”

 

“Mm-hm.” The suction didn’t stop.

 

Harry decided to try once more. “Don’t you even _mind_ that Professor Prince will go after you again?”

 

“Mm-mm.” Lucius answered in the negative.

 

Harry sighed heavily and went boneless in his arms, moaning softly.

 

Lucius answered the moan with a soft growl, then broke the suction with a loud ‘pop.’ “There. Beautiful.” He murmured, tracing the spot with a finger.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, you’ve marked me. Now take me to my dormitory.” He said, standing up.

 

“With pleasure.” Lucius agreed.


	32. Little Slice of Heaven

Lucius sat down at the table seconds before Harry entered the Great Hall.

 

“Lucius.” Severus’ voice held a clear warning.

 

“Yes?” Lucius asked in mild curiosity, picking up his fork and beginning to eat.

 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a headache. “Pray, tell me, _why_ does Potter have another hickey on his neck this morning?”

 

Lucius bit back a smile. “Because I wasn’t allowed to kiss him last night.” He responded evenly.

 

Severus sighed. “Where was he when he _got_ the hickey?”

 

“My rooms.” Lucius answered in the same measured tone.

 

“And why was he _in_ your rooms? I assume he was unaccompanied?” Severus was gritting his teeth.

 

Lucius nodded. “He was. I daresay you will know why on Monday evening.” He replied, as if they were talking about the weather.

 

Severus frowned. “What?” He asked, clearly taken aback by Lucius’ response.

 

“As I said,” Lucius stated slowly, “you will know on Monday. It has to do with his connection to the Queen.” The man said in an undertone.

 

The wind was completely taken out of Severus’ sails by that statement. _It has something to do with his Royal blood._ The man relaxed. So there _was_ a good reason for Harry to be in Lucius’ rooms, most likely. “I see. Well, then. Just try to control yourself next time.” He said flatly.

 

Lucius hummed and nodded. “It won’t happen again.” He promised. “Incidentally, where did you take Draco for your final date to make sure that no kissing took place in public?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “It was a private lunch at Prince Manor. The kissing was inside, where only my house-elf could have seen. We were quite out of the public eye.” The man answered in amusement. “I’d advise going the same route with your Intended. I doubt he wants pictures of your first kiss splashed all over the Prophet.”

 

“Well, we came to an agreement that they’ll leave him alone, but let’s not leave anything to chance. I _could_ do _something_ like that…” Lucius murmured, thinking.

 

*****

 

“I want Pippa and Tippy there tonight to clean it and air it out.” Lucius instructed. Kittle, his head elf, nodded frantically, his ears flapping wildly.

 

“Kittle will sends them, Master Malfoy! Can Kittle be doing anything else for Master?” The elf asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “No, just make sure everything is ready by five-thirty PM local time. Local time _there_ , not _here_.” He specified, to make sure the elf didn’t make any mistakes.

 

“Yes, Master!” Kittle said, nodding.

 

“Good. Carry on with whatever you were doing before I called.” Lucius said, then ended the Floo call. Everything was set up for their final date. All he had left to do was tell Harry when to be ready.

 

He picked up the box of little cinnamon candies. He’d bought three, and was saving the last one for a special occasion, but Harry had run out some time ago, and Lucius felt he was due a second box.

 

He pocketed the box and wrote a short note, then headed for the Owlery.

 

*****

 

Harry had just taken his first bite of mashed potatoes when Archimedes flew in the window toward him. He smiled and stroked the owl when it alighted on his shoulder. “Hey, boy. What do you have for me today?” He asked, taking the small note and the box of candies.

 

He opened the note.

 

“Tomorrow, eleven-thirty AM, my rooms. Dress for warm weather.”

 

Harry smiled. A lunch date. That was cute, and not exactly Lucius’ style. He probably had gotten help with the idea from someone.

 

But, it _would_ give them plenty of time for kissing afterward.

 

Hermione looked at the box. “More candies?”

 

Harry smiled and opened the box. “Yeah.” He said simply, taking one and putting it in his mouth.

 

Hermione nodded at the note. “Last date tomorrow? Or Sunday?” She asked as Archimedes nuzzled Harry and took off.

 

“Tomorrow, actually. At eleven-thirty. A lunch date.” He said happily.

 

Hermione flushed. “Oh, right. It’s your last, isn’t it?” She asked hesitantly.

 

“Yeah. Don’t worry, we’ll only be kissing. Nothing too scandalous.” Harry said, mentally crossing his fingers.

 

“You know what, you don’t have to tell me. Things are getting more serious now, I understand.” Hermione told him.

 

“Well, _I_ still want to hear details!” Ginny said sharply. “Don’t talk him out of sharing!”

 

Harry grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you about the good parts if you want. If there _are_ any.” He promised.

 

Ginny smiled widely at him. “Thank you, Harry. You’re a doll.”

 

Harry smiled and set to eating his dinner.

 

*****

 

Harry quickly hid his memories of the day and summoned up the floaty, dreamy feeling he was now used to before he knocked on the door to Lucius’ classroom.

 

“Enter, Mr. Potter.” Lucius’ voice called out.

 

Harry walked into the classroom. Lucius was sitting in the centre of the room, with his eyes closed.

 

Harry walked over to stand opposite him and the man opened his eyes and stood in one fluid motion. He drew his wand and bowed to Harry.

 

Harry bowed back.

 

“This time,” Lucius said, a small smirk spreading across his face, “we will be trying to force our way into each others’ minds. The first one to access a memory or fantasy of the other’s, wins.” He said lightly.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“Begin.” Lucius said, and cast.

 

Harry rolled out of the way and cast his own ‘Legilimens,’ but Lucius’ mental shields proved too strong for him. While he was trying to get into Lucius’ mind, he could feel Lucius probing his own, trying to get in.

 

Harry focused on keeping him out for a few minutes, then cast another ‘Legilimens,’ and got to the barrier Lucius used. He turned into a canon and was about to fire, when he was suddenly in his last wet dream, writhing in his bonds as Lucius kissed his body, teasing him, bestowing kisses everywhere except where he really wanted them: his cock.

 

Harry pushed him out and groaned. “Damn.” He panted.

 

Lucius smirked. “No, I didn’t let up for a second, and you managed to force me back out with me using every last bit of strength I had to hold on. You didn’t let me see the entirety of the dream. That’s progress. It’s good. I’ll tell Severus, and both of us will test you during class. You will have to Occlude while also concentrating on your classwork, so it will be a good test of whether or not you’ve gotten good enough at this to do it while fighting the Dark Lord. You must learn to split your attention before I will feel sanguine about letting you face him again.”

 

“Alright.” Harry agreed. “And this way, Professor Prince can’t do more than sneer at me if he gets through. It’s not like he can yell at me and call me names in front of the whole class.”

 

“No.” Lucius agreed. “He cannot, which is the only reason I’m letting him help at all, and that’s why it will only be in this manner. Now, you got my letter at dinner, I noticed.”

 

Harry flushed. “Um, yes. A lunch date?” He asked in a teasing tone.

 

Lucius smiled. “I need to take you somewhere private, and I have a perfect place in mind for our first kiss. Or our first _few_ kisses, if things should go well.” He purred.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Oh, I really hope they _do_.” He breathed.

 

“As do I. For now, get back to your dormitory. I seem to remember a certain Defence Professor assigning your class fourteen inches, and I highly _doubt_ you’ve finished it yet.” Lucius said, gently herding Harry toward the door.

 

Harry sighed. “You’re a horrible tease. Getting me all worked up and sending me back to my friends in this state.” He groused playfully.

 

“I’ve done nothing of the sort.” Lucius denied, leaning down to place a kiss over Harry’s hickey. “Now, _go_.”

 

“I’m going, I’m going.” Harry left the room. “See you tomorrow.” He said from the doorway.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “I will see you then, Harry.” He said warmly, before closing the door.

 

Harry sighed, but headed toward Gryffindor Tower. Lucius was right; he still had homework to do before tomorrow.

 

*****

 

Harry left for Lucius’ room ten minutes before their date, after Hermione had finished lecturing him on how to tell Lucius ‘no’ if he began to push for more than Harry was ready for.

 

She wasn’t to blame, Harry knew. She had no _idea_ just how far they had _already_ gone, but she was going to make him _late_! The thought didn’t bear thinking about, Harry decided, as he ran toward Lucius’ rooms. He skidded to a stop outside the door, panting, and wheezed the password.

 

Lucius looked up. “There you are! Come on, hurry!” He urged the teen.

 

Harry kicked the door closed behind himself, grabbing hold of the necklace the man was holding.

 

“Sorry.” Harry panted. “Hermione.”

 

Lucius nodded. “I was worried you wouldn’t be here in time, the Portkey only has one trip keyed into it.” He explained.

 

Harry looked at it. It was a small necklace, silver-chained, and it was shaped like a large teardrop. It was made of turquoise.

 

“It’s pretty.” Harry said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Once we finish using it as a Portkey, I meant to give it to you. I’m glad you like it.”

 

Harry didn’t have time to answer before there was a jerk behind his navel, and the world around him dissolved into a dizzying swirl of colours.

 

Harry stumbled when they landed, but Lucius’ arm darted out and grabbed hold of his shoulder, holding him steady. “Thanks.” Harry said.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Not a problem, Harry. I enjoy doing what I can to help you, and you injuring yourself on one of our dates would likely leave a bad taste in _both_ of our mouths.” He told the teen.

 

Harry looked around. They were on a beach, on a small island that had what looked to be a one-bedroom cottage on it. There was a hammock swinging from two trees a few feet past where the sand ended, and there was a small table set with taper candles and covered dishes sitting on the veranda of the house. “Wow.” Harry breathed. “You set all this up for _me_?” He asked in wonder. “Where _are_ we, anyway?”

 

Lucius smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. “A small island off the coast of Indonesia. The island has belonged to the Malfoy family for two hundred years now, give or take a decade and a half. The Indonesians have mostly forgotten that we’re here, except for the magical communities, and _they_ don’t pay us any mind. We keep to our business and don’t stray beyond this little slice of heaven, and they keep to theirs. We have several spells making up the Wards on the island; the entire place is safe from surveillance of any kind, and there are Muggle-repelling charms set several hundred feet out. No one will see us while we are here, save my house-elves. These ones, unlike Dobby, are faultlessly loyal to me and Draco.”

 

“Yeah, sorry about him. But he _really_ didn’t like you, and you _were_ mean to him.” Harry defended his twelve-year-old self’s actions.

 

Lucius snorted. “I _had_ to be; that house-elf was _mad_. Wanting pay and days off.” He sneered.

 

Harry cocked an eyebrow and eyed him. “And you couldn’t have let _one_ of your house-elves have vacation time? You have several, if I’m right.”

 

“I’m afraid I’m not as _progressive_ in my house-elf handling as you.” Lucius said in clear amusement. “Now, let’s eat. It’s nearing sunset, and the sun disappearing into the water is a lovely sight you won’t want to miss.”

 

Harry sighed, but gave up on convincing Lucius that house-elves deserved pay and vacation time. He’d just have to learn to pick his battles wisely, because there were some things Lucius just wouldn’t do.

 

Lucius pulled out Harry’s chair for him and walked around the table to take his own. He waved his wand to light the two candles and they both lifted the lids on their lunch.

 

*****

 

Harry licked the last of the chocolate mousse off of his spoon and smiled at Lucius. “So, how long are we supposed to wait before we can kiss?” He asked, glancing at the half of the sun still peeking over the horizon.

 

Lucius returned the smile. “Technically, we are supposed to wait until the ‘date’ portion of the day is over, and, well… That was it.” He said lightly.

 

Within seconds, Harry was out of his chair and walking around the table. He yanked Lucius’ chair back and planted himself in the man’s lap.

 

Lucius’ already wide eyes widened further as Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, buried his hands in the man’s hair, and leaned in. “Kiss me, you bloody fool!” He urged before Lucius’ brain caught up.

 

Lucius growled, eyes narrowing. He tugged the teen forward the last few inches separating them and claimed his mouth.

 

Harry moaned as Lucius’ tongue explored his mouth, the taste of the man nearly drowned out by chocolate. He tasted of coffee and Firewhiskey, although Harry wasn’t sure if that was actual Firewhiskey or just a combination of his natural cinnamon pheromones and a different, more expensive drink that Harry just hadn’t sampled for himself yet. There was also a hint of _darkness_ there, something rich and seductive, but foreign to Harry. Harry tried to participate in the kiss, but he learned within seconds it was best to just let the man explore his mouth and join in when their tongues met, when trying to dominate the kiss himself was met with a growl from the blond.

 

‘Okay, so let _him_ lead, I can do that.’ Harry thought, immediately followed by, ‘This kiss is _waay_ better than Cho or Ginny! God, I think my brain is actually _melting_!’

 

Lucius was enjoying the taste of Harry. He tasted of innocence, his lips soft and tentative. He’d grow out of that, probably someday _soon_ , Lucius knew. He also tasted _sweeter_ than all of his previous lovers. There was a hint of caramel there, as Lucius had suspected there would be. Paired with the taste of their dessert, Lucius was reminded of the chocolates Harry had bought for him, and resolved to ask Draco which they were and get some more for himself.

 

Lucius’ tongue finally slowed, before the man separated their lips and nipped at Harry’s bottom lip. “Brazen.” He pressed a short, sweet kiss to Harry’s lips. “Little.” Another kiss. “ _Brat_.” He smirked. “ _Don’t_ call me a fool.” He said, laughter in his voice.

 

Harry mock-pouted. “Well, you were just _staring_ at me; what was I _supposed_ to do?!”

 

“Give me a moment to assimilate the fact that there was a pert arse planted in my lap before expecting my higher brain function to kick back in, perhaps?” Lucius suggested, sliding his hands under the aforementioned arse and massaging the globes.

 

Harry scoffed. “And miss the opportunity to have my first male kiss be on a private island at _sunset_?! Yeah, no thanks, I’m going for maximum bragging value, here.” He joked. “Plus, it’s romantic.” He said seriously, leaning in for another quick kiss before he added, “That’s a story I’m going to _love_ telling our kids.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Gryffindor.” He teased.

 

Harry huffed, then grinned. “Sugar daddy.” He shot back.

 

“I am n…” Lucius paused for a moment, then one eyebrow quirked upwards. “I suppose I _am_ , aren’t I? Huh, imagine that.” He mused.

 

“And I’m your _kept boy_.” Harry teased, leaning in to run his tongue over Lucius’ lips. “Mm, it’s a good thing you’re rich and good-looking. I have rather high standards, you see.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Oh, _do_ you?” He asked. “Here, get up, let’s move this somewhere else so that the house-elves can clean up.” He suggested.

 

Harry stood and Lucius got up, grabbing Harry’s hand and tugging him toward the hammock.

 

“Have you ever been in a hammock, my dear Harry?” Lucius asked, sitting down on it.

 

Harry shook his head and Lucius kicked his shoes off and let go of his hand to remove his socks. He swung his legs up onto the hammock and cocked his head, watching Harry.

  
“Well? Come on, get your shoes off and climb on.” He said, scooting over and patting the hammock beside him.

 

Harry took his shoes and socks off, eyeing the hanging netting with trepidation. “Won’t it collapse under both our weight?” He asked nervously.

 

Lucius snorted. “This is a two-person hammock, Harry. Unless you weigh considerably _more_ than me, which you _don’t_ , we’ll be _fine_.” He said in amusement. "Now, climb on and stargaze with me for awhile. I promise I don’t bite unless we both decide it’s what we want.” He teased.

 

“Fine.” Harry climbed in the hammock and they spent a restless few minutes rearranging limbs and swinging before they got situated with Lucius’ arm under Harry’s head and pressed against the teen’s outer side, holding him close.

 

Harry smiled, looking up at the darkening sky where stars were beginning to become apparent. “The moon’s nearly full.” Harry said wistfully.

 

Lucius hummed. “Yes, three days from now. Did you know that the phase of the moon is always the same, no matter where in the world you are? Of course, from this hemisphere, it seems to be waxing and waning _backward_ , but it is still in the same phases, nevertheless.” The man added.

 

“I didn’t know that.” Harry said in surprise, turning his head to look at Lucius. “How do _you_ know that?” He asked.

 

“When I was a teenager,” Lucius began, “I took an interest in Werewolves, and all things lunar, for a few years. During this time, my family spent summers in various places. We’d move each month, on the day of the new moon. I realized that no matter where we went, the moon always stayed in the same phase it was when we had left, that it hadn’t changed much with our location. Now, that’s just one of the many useless bits of trivia and minutiae I carry around in my head.” He said.

 

He and Harry both stared up at the stars, content to spend a few hours together, safe and secure, as night fell and their little slice of heaven cooled around them.


	33. Moonbeam

“Harry, wake up.”

 

Harry opened his eyes to find Lucius leaning over him, a soft smile on his face as he stroked Harry’s cheek with one finger. Harry smiled up at him. “Mm, hi.” He mumbled.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Hello. We need to get ready to go back. The Portkey activates in fifteen minutes.”

 

Harry groaned and sat up. He was reaching for his shoes when Lucius stopped him and pressed a slow, deep kiss to his lips.

 

“I spent far too long not being allowed to kiss those delicious lips. We have a lot of time to make up for.” He teased with a smile.

 

Harry flushed and laughed softly. “I suppose so.” He put his shoes and socks on as Lucius did the same beside him, then spent an interesting several seconds trying to escape from the hammock gracefully and failing, as it dropped him on hands and knees in front of a softly chuckling Lucius.

 

When they were ready, they stood in front of the cottage holding the necklace between their bodies. “We’ll come back here once the Dark Lord is dead, if we choose to stay together. Even if we don’t, I would be amenable to your company here. It’s just that… There is only one bed in the cottage.” Lucius explained sheepishly. “If we decide to go our separate ways, sharing a bed again could be… Awkward. At best.”

 

Harry pressed his lips to Lucius’ to stop the flow of words. “Shh.” He whispered against the man’s lips. “I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed with you. We’ll be well past that point by then. Even if we’re not technically together, if you bring me here again, you might get lucky.” He teased lightly.

 

Lucius smiled, but had no time to respond before the Portkey was activating, and they sped back to Hogwarts.

 

They landed in Lucius’ rooms and Harry stumbled, Lucius catching him. “So, what time is it?” Harry asked.

 

“Four. You had a bit of a nap after star-gazing.” Lucius answered in amusement.

 

Harry grinned. “I can’t help it. You’re the one that took me on an outdoor date at night. Night-time tends to make me sleepy.” He said simply.

 

Lucius nodded. “Duly noted. You were adorable in sleep, by the way.” He replied. “Anyway, this is for you. As a memento.” He said, handing the necklace over.

 

Harry smiled and slipped it over his head, tucking it away under his shirt. “Thank you. It’ll be  a nice keepsake.” He said, then stood up on tiptoe to press a kiss to Lucius’ lips. “Mm. Now, I have a few friends who want to know the details of my first kisses with a man, so I have to go and gossip.” He said with a smile.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Make sure you embellish the act with tales of my magnificent kissing prowess.” He told the teen.

 

Harry chuckled. “I won’t have to. You’re _quite_ the accomplished kisser. I was _very_ impressed. I’m afraid you may have ruined me for other men already.” He said lightly, then left the room.

 

*****

 

As soon as Harry walked in through the portrait hole, he was ambushed by Ginny.

 

“Come on, Neville’s already up in the dormitory with Hermione, they left me down here to wait for you. You took _forever_ to get back!” She told him impatiently, pulling on his hand and heading for the stairs.

 

Harry went along with her, laughing. “Stop pulling on me, Gin, I’m coming! Let go, and let’s get up there. I’ll tell you all about it.” He promised.

 

Ginny grinned. “Too right, you will. I want to know _everything_ you just spent the last four and a half hours doing.”

 

They walked into the dormitory and found Hermione and Neville seated on Harry’s bed, playing exploding snap.

 

Hermione gathered up the cards, putting them away, and looked attentively at Harry as he sat down, nudging her over so he could recline against his pillow.

 

“So?” Hermione asked. “How did it go?”

 

Harry smiled and sighed happily. “It was _wonderful_. He took me to a private island—“

 

Ginny gasped. “He owns an _island_?!” She breathed, eyes wide.

 

Harry nodded. “Off the coast of Indonesia. We ate, and when we finished the meal, the sun was in the middle of setting. I asked how long we had to wait to kiss, and he told me that lunch was all he really had planned for the ‘date’ part of the day, so I got up and sat in his lap and told him to kiss me.”

 

Ginny squealed. “Your first kiss with him was at _sunset_?! That’s so _romantic_!” She gushed, falling back onto the foot of his bed, hands clasped over her heart.

 

“Not only that; it was my first kiss with _any_ male. I’d only kissed you and Cho, remember.” He told Ginny.

 

Ginny sat back up. “How was it?” She asked eagerly.

 

Harry sighed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “It was _amazing_! You know how they say that if a kiss is particularly good, you can see fireworks?” He asked.

 

Hermione and Ginny nodded, while Neville just looked on in curiosity.

 

“Well, I did.” Harry confirmed. “He was _so_ dominant, he was mapping out my mouth with his tongue liked he was memorizing it, and he actually _growled at me_ when I tried to kiss him back, which was _really hot_ , by the way…” Harry moaned softly at the memory of Lucius growling at him, sending shivers down his spine and making him surprisingly hard.

 

He apparently had a bit of a kink for growling.

 

Ginny giggled. “Well, we can tell _you_ liked it.” She teased, glancing down at his crotch pointedly. “How did Luscious feel about the kiss?”

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, considering the fact that afterward he grabbed my arse and started to squeeze it and massage it through my trousers, I’d say he wasn’t disappointed by it.” He said lightly.

 

Hermione blushed while Ginny leaned forward with shining eyes.

 

“Did he do anything else?” Ginny asked.

 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “He took me over to the two-person hammock he had and we spent a while star-gazing and snuggling. After about an hour, I fell asleep. He let me nap until it was almost time to leave. He woke me up just in time to Portkey back. And he gave me this,” he pulled the necklace out and showed it to them, “as a memento. It was our Portkey.” He told them.

 

Ginny smiled. “That’s sweet.” She said.

 

Harry smiled. “It is. He’s really good to me.”

 

“I’m glad.” Hermione said quietly. “You deserve to be pampered and happy. But if he ever hurts you—“

 

“You’ll come riding to my rescue?” Harry guessed with a wide smile at her. “Really, Hermione, he’s not going to do anything I don’t want him to. He’s proven by now that I can trust him.”

 

Hermione smiled. “Yeah, it looks like you’re right.” She reached over to lay a hand on his knee. “I’m really happy for you, Harry. Don’t let him get away if you love him.”

 

“I think I do, Hermione.” Harry told her. “I really do.” He repeated, mostly to himself.

 

Ginny grabbed Neville’s hand. “Well, Neville and I will see you at dinner. Bye!” She chirped happily, pulling Neville after her as she left the room.

 

Harry snorted and Hermione blushed. “Are they going to—“

 

“Don’t ask, because I’m sworn to secrecy, and I can’t tell you _anything_.” Harry interrupted.

 

Hermione blinked. “Oh.” She said in a small voice. “Yes, Ron would be _furious_ , and I can’t lie to him.” She said pragmatically.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “He would. So better to just ignore things you may see or hear in this room, or the common room, or… Well, anywhere that Ron _isn’t_ at the time.”

 

Hermione nodded. “Point taken. So, did you have any homework left to do?” She asked.

 

Harry nodded. “A little bit. Let’s get to working on it.” He said, getting up to dig his books out of his trunk.

 

*****

 

Harry came to where the portal usually was. Ana was there, dressed in dark colours.

 

“Hello, little Harry. I need you to put this on your hand.” She told him, holding out a ring.

 

Harry put it on and it resized to fit him.

 

“That ring connects to this necklace.” She said, holding out the pendant on the chain around her neck. “If you manage to get lost, this necklace will track that ring, and I will be able to find you with it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

“I will hang back several yards, giving you the privacy you’ll need for your unicorn to approach you. Just find the place you were in during your dream and wait, and the unicorn should show up fairly quickly. They tend to frequent certain clearings, and they will know when someone is waiting for them.” She said softly.

 

“So..?”

 

“Go now.” Ana urged, and Harry nodded once and set off, looking for the clearing he knew he’d recognize.

 

He wandered for fifteen minutes, looking around for clearings and dismissing them when they didn’t look familiar. After about twenty minutes of searching, he finally found the one from his dream and sat just at the edge of it, waiting patiently.

 

He didn’t have to wait long before a unicorn foal that was nearing its adulthood, just like the one in his dream, stepped into the clearing, looking around curiously.

 

Harry watched it, and when it noticed him, it seemed to come alive, tossing it head and prancing around lightly, as if it wanted to play. Harry smiled and made sure he was breathing lightly, trying to not make any noise, lest he scare the timid creature away.

 

The foal took a few more steps, coming closer to Harry, and Harry watched its mother enter the clearing behind it. She was a beautiful silvery mare, and kept a watchful eye on her rambunctious foal.

 

The foal danced a few feet closer, and Harry held out a hand, waiting for the foal to come to him. His heart was pounding in excitement, and he was scarcely breathing.

 

The foal came closer and stopped about four feet away, dancing on its hooves a bit before it stilled, and looked at Harry closely, seeming to debate whether it wanted to step closer or not.

 

Harry watched the foal watching him, then let out a slow breath as the foal stepped closer and pressed its nose into Harry’s hand.

 

A strange tingle ran up Harry’s arm and wound its way into his heart, and then he heard a faint voice in his head. “…You hear me? Can you hear me now? Faurae, can you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” Harry breathed. “I can hear you.”

 

The foal was a girl, and her voice was sounding in Harry’s mind, high and sweet. She sounded… Pure. Sweet and melodious, her voice stirred every protective instinct in Harry, and he knew in that instant that he could never let her come to harm. She was something precious, and hurting her was anathema to him, more than anything else ever was or could be, save harming his own children.

 

“My name is Harry.” He told her. “What’s yours?”

 

The foal whinnied and tossed her head, dislodging his hand. “I am,” here she made a complicated series of whinnies and huffs, “but you may give me a human name if you can’t pronounce that.” She told him.

 

Harry chuckled. “Thank you. I’m afraid I won’t be able to pronounce that at all. How about… Moonbeam? Do you like that?”

 

The foal huffed and danced around a bit. “Moonbeam…” She said consideringly. “Yes, I like that. That will do nicely.” She decided.

 

Harry pet her a few times and then told her, “I have to get back now, but I promise I’ll come and spend time with you as often as I can. Could I bring my mate to meet you?” He asked.

 

Moonbeam danced a bit. “You may introduce me to your mate, but he or she may not approach me. Only you can. I will look at them, though. I can tell what kind of person a human is when I see them. You are mostly pure, though you have the capacity for great evil within you. I don’t think you will ever do _true_ evil.”

 

Harry shifted nervously. “My mate has done evil things in the past, but he has since repented and he no longer likes to commit evil acts, though he sometimes must.” He explained.

 

Moonbeam examined Harry closely.

 

“I will look into his soul, and what I see there will determine how I look at him from now on.” She allowed.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s all I can ask.” He agreed.

 

He left her and headed back toward the portal, meeting up with Ana.

 

“A beautiful young foal. Boy or girl?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled. “She’s a girl. I’ve named her Moonbeam. Her real name is something I can’t quite pronounce.” He said in amusement.

 

Ana laughed. “Oh, it always is.” She agreed with him. “She’s lovely. My first was a girl, too. Her name was Starlight. We always go for the fanciful names with our first unicorn, but you’ll find when her children are born that mundane names more commonly given to horses, or even human names, are fine as well.”

 

“How do I get her to come to me?” Harry asked.

 

“Just call for her in your head, or out loud. She’ll hear you, and if she can’t make it, she’ll tell you. You have a mental link to her now, you can contact her wherever you are, whenever you want.” Ana told him. “It’s a wondrous bond, but make sure you don’t abuse it.” She warned.

 

“I won’t.” Harry promised.

 

“Good.” They came to the edge of the forest. “Now, get back into your castle, and get to bed.” Ana said, nudging him toward Hogwarts.

 

“Thank you, Ana.” Harry said.

 

“Think nothing of it, young Harry. Good night.” She said, watching him head back.

 

*****

 

Harry finished his breakfast and got up, but before he left the Great Hall, he detoured to the Slytherin table. He bent down near Draco’s ear and whispered, “When you’re done, I need to talk to you. I was going to do it yesterday, but I got distracted. It’s about those secrets. No rush, just meet me in our usual room.”

 

Draco nodded. “Will do. See you there.”

 

Harry patted him on the shoulder and left, heading for the Room of Requirement. He walked in and settled onto the couch sideways, waiting patiently. About ten minutes later, Draco walked in.

 

“So, what’s up?” The blond asked, taking a seat on the couch sideways, facing him.

 

Harry took a deep breath. “Alright, so Ana wanted me to tell you all something. The royal family… We’re blood-drinkers. When we take blood from someone, we can call upon that person’s magic in times of danger. She said that for safety’s sake, she wants me to drink from all three of you.” He said nervously.

 

Draco blinked twice rapidly. “What?” He asked.

 

“She wants me to drink your blood.” Harry repeated.

 

“And Severus’?” Draco asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Draco pressed his lips together tightly. “Well, I’m not going to pretend _that_ doesn’t make me feel a bit of jealousy, but if it’s to keep you safe, I’ll do it. And let you. Just… I’m not going to watch that.” He said tightly. “And it’ll only be once.” He added.

 

“Trust me, I don’t want to drink _his_ blood any more than I _need_ to, but Ana is pretty serious about this. I have to whether we like it or not, she won’t leave until I _have_.”

 

Draco held out an arm. “Go ahead.” He said with a put-upon sigh.

 

Harry bent and slipped his fangs into Draco’s hand, taking small mouthfuls of vanilla-flavoured blood and letting them slide down his throat as he ignored the heavier rasp of Draco’s now-laboured breathing. He pulled away and licked the wounds closed.

 

“I’m going to take him to talk to Ana tomorrow rather than try to explain it myself. I promise you won’t have to watch.” Harry said.

 

Draco nodded. “Alright. That… Actually wasn’t bad. I’ll see you around.”

 

Harry got up and headed for the door. “See you.” He returned, slipping out of the room.


	34. Say it with Sonnets

“…So, I need you to talk to him for me.” Harry told Ana, giving her the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

 

Ana laughed, patting him on the shoulder. “Oh, don’t give me _that_ look; my son pulls it all the time, and as lovely as your eyes _are_ , the effort is wasted on me. Let’s go get this Severus Prince, then.” She said, leading Harry toward the house Severus had disappeared behind when they’d arrived.

 

They rounded the house to find Severus and an Elf standing over a strawberry plant, hands out over it, coaxing the plants into bearing fruit, which two small children were plucking as they ripened and filling small bowls with. Harry noticed that the younger of the two was the little boy Severus had been holding that had made Draco want to have his kids so badly.

 

Apparently, Draco was right: Severus was going to make a wonderful father for his children one day.

 

“Severus.” Ana said abruptly. “Your presence is required for several minutes. We shouldn’t keep you long, but I’m afraid I’ll have to borrow you for a bit.”

 

Severus pulled his wand out and spelled away the dirt covering his knees and hands. “Alright.” He turned to the Elf. “I’ll come back when I’m done with them, Hadrian.” He promised.

 

The Elf nodded. “All right. See you in a bit, then.”

 

“What’s this about?” Severus asked as Ana led him and Harry back behind the copse of trees where she and Harry had been discussing sensitive topics.

 

Ana gestured to Wilkins, who turned to face away from them. “Severus, Harry finds you too intimidating to ask for himself—“

 

“Hey!” Harry interrupted.

 

“Well, it’s _true_.” Ana said with a roll of her eyes, before she continued. “The Fae royals are blood-drinkers. We are able to tap into the magical reserves of someone we’ve drunk from, and Harry needs to be protected when I leave. I want him to have drunk from all three of you before I leave. He’s already drunk from Lucius and your mate—“

 

“He _what_?!” Severus hissed, glaring daggers at Harry. “If I find that you’ve _hurt_ Draco, or damaged our bond in _any way_ —“

 

“He didn’t.” Ana snapped. “Both of you, _listen_!” She drew a deep breath as Harry and Severus glared at each other for a few tense moments before Harry sighed and Severus turned his sour look on Ana. “Good. Now, it won’t have any bearing on your bond, because Harry won’t drink from your _neck_. He can use the hand, and all you’ll get is a small measure of pleasure, like a really good kiss, but not enough to overwhelm your senses. And if you won’t allow him to do this, I have ways of making you more… Docile.” She said, and a strong scent of pure sugar flowed out of her wings. “I can control my pheromones better than most, and we royal Fae have a particularly… _Tempting_ fragrance, which I have kept tamped down until now.” She turned a wry smile to Harry. “Sorry; I know it works on other subs, too.”

 

Harry and Severus fought the pull, but both of them felt a very strong urge to do exactly as she said until she stopped trying to make them do her bidding and flapped her wings once, clearing the overwhelming scent from the air surrounding them.

 

“Now, will you cooperate, or do I force you into complicity and make you do things my way _anyway_?” She asked Severus sweetly.

 

Severus sighed in disgust, but held out his arm to Harry. “Quickly, please; I don’t have all day.” He grumbled.

 

Harry glanced up at him as he took the hand and raised it to his lips. “For what it’s worth, sorry. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t highly recommended.” He said, before biting.

 

Severus bit back a moan, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth.

 

Harry took a single swallow, then pulled away, licking the wounds to close them. He coughed. “Does Draco actually _like_ that flavour? Ack!” He stuck his tongue out.

 

Ana sniffed and laughed. “Well, I suppose it’s not for everyone, now, is it?” She turned to Severus. “You may go, but don’t tell anyone about this except the two that already know. We don’t want it becoming public knowledge.” She told him.

 

Severus let out a harsh breath, but nodded once before leaving.

 

Ana turned her gaze on Harry as Severus left. “He didn’t taste good? You dislike pepper?”

 

Harry grimaced. “Yeah, I don’t usually _do_ spicy. Lucius’ taste is similar, but there’s a sweetness to it that makes the spice bearable; _delicious_ , even.” He explained.

 

Ana smiled. “Yes, some dominants have that sweetness, and some don’t. The dominants that do, I’ve found to be softer than others, less stern. Some subs prefer a mate they can easily temper, who can be persuaded around to their way of thinking without too much effort. Others prefer a mate with strong convictions. Those are the ones that lack a bit in sweetness, but they tend to be more dominant on the whole. The sweet ones have more of an ability to be gentle with others besides their families, and they also adapt more easily to new things. Changes and the like.” She explained.

 

“Ah, that explains it.” Harry said, nodding in comprehension. “I lived with a family before that were set in their ways, that couldn’t be reasoned with, and I _despised_ them. I don’t think I could _bear_ a mate that couldn’t be brought around if need be.”

 

“Well, yours can, so all’s well that ends well.” Ana supplied. “Now, let’s head back to where you left your mate. You said you’re allowed to kiss him now?” She checked.

 

Harry nodded with a wide smile. “Yes. He’s an excellent kisser, I doubt it will _ever_ get old.” He said dreamily.

 

Ana smiled. “I’m happy for you. Does he kiss like a man in love?” She asked, hooking her arm through Harry’s as they walked back toward the others.

 

“He really does.” Harry said softly.

 

“Well, then.” Ana said happily. “That tells you all you need to know, doesn’t it?”

 

Harry sighed softly. “It tells me a lot, but I hope to hear the words soon, all the same.”

 

Ana patted his hand consolingly. “He’ll realize it soon, dear. Give him time, some dominants can be a bit slow on the uptake.” She told him.

 

*****

 

Harry was leaning his head on Lucius’ shoulder, the blond carding his fingers lazily through Harry’s hair, when Severus trudged over, slightly dirty from working with Earth.

 

Draco landed from where he’d been sparring with Liam again, who was more familiar with his patterns now and was working on breaking the sub of them, making him a more unpredictable fighter.

 

“Severus!” He called out happily, throwing himself into the man’s arms and kissing him deeply. He pulled away and breathed, “I’m doing better, Liam says. Not that I’ll actually ever _get_ to fight while flying, but it’s an interesting skill to have, all the same.”

 

Severus smiled. “Well, I’m sure any practice you get will also translate well to ground-based fencing, as well.” He replied.

 

Draco beamed. “That’s the hope.” He agreed.

 

Severus looked at Lucius. “Are you ready to head back now?”

 

“I suppose so.” Lucius said lazily. He took Harry’s hand and pulled the teen to his feet. “Let’s go.”

 

They walked to the portal with Ana and she let them out.

 

Severus and Draco were talking softly between themselves, but Harry and Lucius were quiet as they walked, hands clasped between them, Lucius’ thumb brushing over the back of Harry’s hand periodically.

 

They parted ways and Lucius began to lead Harry toward Gryffindor Tower. “Why didn’t you spar with Liam today?” He asked.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m not good at fencing. I have no idea what I’m even doing.” He confessed. “Liam seems to be able to tell. He was holding back with me even more than with Draco, and I don’t want to slow Draco down.”

 

“Ah.” Lucius nodded. “I see. Draco took fencing lessons from the age of five to ten, and for a month each summer until he was thirteen. He had the chance to continue on with them, but he chose not to. I think now he regrets that choice. It _is_ a good way to build up one’s strength.”

 

Harry smiled. “Are you calling me _weak_ , Lucius?” He asked teasingly.

 

“Would I do that?” Lucius teased back, then sobered, shaking his head. “No. You have impressive musculature for your age and circumstances, and I greatly admire your form. You are quite an attractive young man.” He said, stopping and pressing Harry into the wall, pinning his hands beside his head, their fingers laced together. “I like the way you look rather a lot, in case it’s escaped your notice.” He murmured, then kissed Harry.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, canting his hips up and feeling Lucius’ erection as it met his own.

 

Lucius raised his head. “Ah, ah. We mustn’t get carried away.” He chided.

 

Harry chuckled. “You’re only saying I’m good-looking because I’m exactly your type and you want into my pants.” He teased.

 

Lucius put on a resigned expression. “Oh, I’ve been found out!” He announced, freeing a hand to clutch dramatically at his heart. “How _ever_ will I manage it now, with my nefarious aims out in the open?”

 

“Oh my _God_ , you’re as bad as Draco!” Harry laughed.

 

Lucius sniffed. “I resent that. The boy is a veritable _drama queen_ ; I am nowhere _near_ as melodramatic. Most of the time.” He added at Harry’s sceptical look.

 

“Well, I see where he gets his flair for the dramatic. Come on.” Harry said, grabbing Lucius’ hand and resuming their trip toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

“Really, Harry, he gets that from his _mother_.” Lucius insisted.

 

Harry chuckled. “Maybe most of it, but you apparently played a role in it, too.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow at Harry. “If you think my son has seen _this_ side of me, you are sadly mistaken.” He informed the teen.

 

Harry frowned. “What? Why _hasn’t_ he?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “I had to be the disciplinarian when he was young, I didn’t really have much time to _play_. And besides, I don’t even remember _how_ to play. I put away my toys and began learning how to run our estate at my father’s knee at the age of ten.” He explained. “It takes time to amass as much wealth as I have brought to the Malfoy family.” He said with a hint of pride.

 

Harry shook his head and muttered, “All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

 

“Are you insinuating that I’m _dull_?” Lucius asked.

 

“Flat-out _saying_ , actually.” Harry corrected him. “You _will_ take the time to play with _our_ children, and they’ll get time to play every day. No matter _how_ old they are.” He said sternly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, Dear.” He teased.

 

“Damn right.” Harry said, stopping in front of the picture of the Fat Lady. “Now kiss me.” He added imperiously.

 

Lucius chuckled and leaned down, pressing his lips to Harry’s and coaxing the teen’s mouth open, letting their tongues tangle wetly before pulling slightly away and taking Harry’s bottom lip gently between his teeth. He nipped it sharply, then laved over the spot with his tongue, soothing the sharp sting. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He whispered, brushing a kiss over Harry’s knuckles before turning and walking away.

 

Harry hurried through the portrait hole and went to bed.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down to breakfast, groaning. He’d had another dream with Lucius last night, and the man wasn’t yet at breakfast.

 

Harry had spent most of the dream under the man in his bed, being kissed to within an inch of his life. Lucius had kissed his lips until they were swollen and well-moistened, before moving to his neck, kissing and sucking in marks that, thankfully, had _not_ been there when Harry had woken. He’d moved, then, to Harry’s chest, wringing gasps and mewls from the teen as he licked, nipped and sucked at his nipples, whispering admirations of his chest and telling him that he’d look “ _so_ lovely” with a nipple ring of his own.

 

Harry had been pulled from his dream by his wand’s alarm, and had been in an irritated mood ever since. He’d wanted to stay in Lucius’ bed being worshipped by the man—for that’s what it had been—all day long.

 

Lucius came into the Great Hall just as Archimedes flew in, making straight for Harry. Harry took the letter from him and held it in his hand as he watched Lucius walk up to the Head Table, stroking the owl absently.

 

As Lucius sat, Archimedes gave an irritated screech and nipped at Harry’s ear, then glared reproachfully at the letter.

 

Harry huffed at the owl, then opened the letter and all the breath left his body in a rush as he stared at the words on the parchment.

 “How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of every day’s

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right.

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death. 

 

I think you know what I am trying to say here, Harry, but I’ll say it plainly all the same: I love you. Your future mate,  

 

Lucius Malfoy.”  

 

Harry gulped, words failing him. He looked up at Lucius, who was staring fixedly at him. He smiled widely.  

 

Lucius flushed just the slightest bit, inclining his head to Harry. 

 

Archimedes nuzzled Harry, then flew off, satisfied that the teen had read the letter.  

 

Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. “What’s that say?” She asked.  

 

Harry showed it to her.  

 

Hermione sighed, clasping her hands over her heart. “Ooh, sonnet 43, by Elizabeth Barrett Browning! It’s lovely. Honestly, I’m not very surprised that Lucius would know it, but to _use_ it? He’s obviously more romantic than I had given him credit for. Is that his way of telling you those words for the first time?” She asked.  

 

Harry nodded. “Yes.” He whispered. “I just… Wow.” He said, still struck speechless.  

 

Hermione patted his shoulder. “You’ve got fifteen minutes to gather your wits about you before class. I’d get to work if I were you.” She said with just a hint of humour in her voice.  

 

Harry nodded and began eating silently while his thoughts whirled around his head. Lucius actually loved him now! Or, had realized he loved him, at any rate. He was the first person not of Lucius’ blood to receive the man’s love!  

 

‘I can’t muck this up.’ Harry realized. ‘I won’t let him ever regret loving me. I’ll be good for him. We’ll be good for each other.’  

 

He ate his food distractedly, waiting until he saw Draco getting up. He mumbled a quick “bye” to his friends, rushing toward the blond.

 

He followed Draco out of the Great Hall and grabbed his arm. “Draco, look!” He whispered to the blond, shoving the parchment into his hands.  

 

Draco scanned the parchment, his eyes quickly disappearing into his hairline as he jumped to the end of the page and handed it back. “Congratulations, then. Dad.” He added with a smirk.  

 

Harry laughed and wrapped Draco in a hug. “Don’t ever call me that again, or I’ll ground you.” He muttered against the blond’s ear.  

 

Draco snorted. “I’m a grown man, you _can’t_ ground me, but _fine_.” He took Harry’s hand. “Let’s not be late for class, Papa.”  

 

They headed for class as their friends trickled out of the Hall, meeting them en route to their first class: Defence.  


	35. Submissive 101

“Mr. Potter, please stay after class.” Lucius’ voice called out as students were shoving books and parchment back into their bags and filtering out the door.

 

Harry put his things away and waited until the last student walked out, then walked up to Lucius. “Did you mean it?” He asked shyly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Of _course_ I meant it, Harry. I love you. I think I have for some time, I just didn’t realize it until we had that dream together. I almost told you then, but I didn’t want you to think it was something that I just accidentally let slip in the heat of the moment, so I held it in until we woke. Then I wrote that letter, which almost caused me to miss breakfast.” He said wryly.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, I love you too, but you already knew that.” He said, wrapping his arms around the blond’s neck and drawing him down for a kiss.

 

Lucius hummed into the kiss, relaxing as Harry drew his fingers over his neck and through his hair. He licked his lips after breaking the kiss. “As much as I’d love to keep you here—and trust me, I’d love that a _great_ deal—you have classes you need to attend. Now, go, and you might not be late.” He told Harry, gently pushing him toward the door.

 

Harry ran out the door with a wide smile, waving as he crossed the threshold and then jogged to class, arriving just before the bell.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down to lunch with a wide smile on his face that even History of Magic hadn’t been able to erase.

 

Ginny looked at him questioningly. “You’re in a good mood today. What did I miss?” She asked Harry curiously.

 

“You weren’t at breakfast, or you’d know already.” He teased.

 

“So tell me!” Ginny urged.

 

Harry chuckled. “Lucius sent me a letter this morning.” He said as he cut into the sauce-covered root on his plate. The house-elves had given him Elven food that day, which was making the day even better.

 

Ginny waited a few seconds more, then sighed. “And?” She asked in a peevish tone.

 

“He loves me. He finally said it.” Harry said softly.

 

Neville and Ginny both grinned.

 

“Brilliant! See, I knew he would! That’s great!” Ginny exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

 

“I’m really happy for you, Harry.” Neville said in a more subdued tone.

 

Harry flushed. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words for a while now, and now that he’s finally said them, I think we can safely say that I’m going to end up staying with him forever.”

 

Ginny nodded fervently. “You’d better! It would be the ultimate peace treaty between Draco’s family and mine, and to be honest, we talked quite a bit at his wedding, and I like him. A lot. Besides, he owes me a dance, and I intend to collect at _your_ wedding to Luscious.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m glad I can be of service.” He replied drolly.

 

“So am I.” Ginny agreed, before she began eating.

 

Harry shook his head and focused on his own food.

 

*****

 

“So, tonight, we’ll be going over some things that submissives need to know. I’ll then cover the topic of wing care, since dominant Faurae don’t have wings, but the submissives do.” Ana said, after she had sent Lucius and Severus off with Liam to discuss ‘things dominants need to know.’

 

Harry and Draco sat down with her, forming a small triangle.

 

“So, the first thing you need to know is that there are several ways to know when you are pregnant, just like with women, but there is one thing that _creatures_ share that you may not already be aware of: you’ll start to want your dominant around you as much as possible. There are ways to keep the urge at bay for a few hours, but you will need to be in their presence for at least three hours per day. If you can’t be with them and you start craving them, you can wear their clothing, and having their scent on you _should_ help. The reason we want our dominant so much is that we feel most vulnerable when we’re pregnant, and with Faurae, pregnancy also interferes with your human magic, as I’m led to believe.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, that’s true.” He confirmed.

 

Ana smiled. “All the more reason to have your dominant with you as often as possible.” She told him. “Another thing you might not be aware of is that your pheromones are a powerful thing. Draco, you will not be able to sway your mate as easily as Harry can with his, but you _will_ be able to diffuse his anger in tense situations. Harry, yours may also work on Draco to an extent, although I cannot say for sure.”

 

Draco looked over at Harry. “Well? Try to make me do something.” He urged.

 

Harry sighed. “Draco, there’s nothing I actually _want_ you to _do_ right now.” He said in a long-suffering tone.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Then _think_ of something.” He said.

 

“ _Fine_!” Harry snapped, then concentrated on the phrase: ‘Draco, shut up,’ while flapping his wings lightly to fan his pheromones toward Draco.

 

Draco sat there, locking eyes with him, before he gave up and turned to Ana. “He’s not doing anything but making me _smell_ him.” He said flatly.

 

Harry huffed. “Well, I _tried_ to, at least. But if I _could_ do it, you wouldn’t have talked.”

 

“Oh.” Draco said, then shrugged. “So I’m guessing it doesn’t work for him.”

 

Harry shook his head. “My relation to the royal family must be distant enough to have not passed that ability on to me.” He guessed.

 

Ana pursed her lips. “I suppose so. Pity.” She said lightly. “Anyway, those are the important things, but you’ll learn best what you can and can’t get away with in regards to your mates best by _doing_. On to the next topic: wing care. Faurae submissives get the wings from the Fae lines within them, which means they react to situations like a Fae’s wings do. That being said, you will both moult several times over the course of your lives, though only Draco will have had his markings change at one instance.”

 

“What _caused_ that?” Draco asked in interest. “Severus and I couldn’t find out from books.”

 

Ana smiled. “That’s because it’s a _private_ matter. We don’t usually speak of it. A Fae that’s not a bloodline royal will moult when they lose their virginity, and again when they mate, when their markings will change. If both things happen on the same night, the Faurae will only moult the once to cover _both_ instances. Harry, you will still moult for both reasons, though you will have the same markings when your feathers grow back in. Another early sign of pregnancy, the _earliest,_ in fact, is that you will moult when the egg implants, which is also the point where your scent will start to change. It’s not noticeable, at first, but as you progress, your mate will be able to scent your growing child under your scent. It’s just a scent of talcum and milk, nothing special, until the child hits the age of puberty, when their scent will change to become unique, and will begin to smell either like a dominant or a submissive, and the submissives will gain their wings. During the moulting, you will need to stay out of sight of anyone that is not your mate. If you come into contact with anyone else, you will be overprotective of your newly-conceived child to the point of stress. Not a good idea.

 

“Your wings are important, and should be treated as such. Those that are in the same family, such as parents and their children, can preen each other—straightening feathers and pulling out loose ones—and mates will usually do the same for each other. You two can preen each other, if you trust each other enough—the wings are very sensitive, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. If you’d like, you can explain to your mates that you want to be preened, and tell them how to do it. There is a gland at the top of the wing joint, between the wing and the back, that, when squeezed, will let out a small amount of pheromone-scented oil that can be used to smooth over the feathers, which will give them a pretty sheen for a few weeks until it sinks back into the feathers. It keeps them from drying out and falling out sooner, as well.” Ana pursed her lips and thought for a moment. “I think that covers it. They moult, and preening is fun. It’s also very relaxing, I highly recommend it.” She grinned, then it faded. “Oh, one more thing: don’t fly while pregnant. It’s dangerous, _especially for your kind_ , and your centre of gravity will be off, besides. Even gliding is dangerous, because you will have to shift your wings in different ways to catch the air, and you could easily miscalculate. It’s just not advisable.”

 

Harry grimaced. “Duly noted.” He said.

 

Draco gave a jerky nod.

 

“On final, minor note: Never let anyone else touch a claiming mark. The mark, when touched by your mate, will elicit a pleasure response, warm tingles and the like, and when bitten, it can catapult you _straight_ into an orgasm, but if someone _else_ touches it, your mate will fly into a murderous rage that it can sometimes be difficult to quell.” Ana clapped her hands together once. “That’s it, then. Oh, looks like dominant 101 is finished, too!” She said cheerfully.

 

Harry and Draco turned to see Liam and the other two coming towards them. The three submissives stood and Ana called out: “You can approach, we’re all finished.”

 

Draco rushed Severus and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and arms around his neck. “Mm, you’re a little flushed. Did you discuss sexy stuff?” He asked teasingly.

 

Severus huffed and nodded. “We’ll talk when we get back to our rooms.” He told the blond.

 

Harry approached Lucius and nuzzled into his neck, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Love you.” He whispered.

 

Lucius growled, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, and nuzzled him in return. “And I love you, my little mate-to-be. I have a strong suspicion that I always _will_. You’ll never get rid of me.” He said.

 

“Do you _promise_?” Harry asked in a teasing tone, walking his fingers up Lucius’ chest to stop over his heart, where he let his fingers curl into the fabric of Lucius’ shirt.

 

“I swear it.” Lucius told him, before claiming his mouth in a rough kiss.

 

Harry sighed into the kiss, letting Lucius’ tongue into his mouth and responding by twining his own around it. He had learned not to try to _dominate_ the kiss himself, but _responding_ to the kiss was just fine.

 

Lucius’ hands tightened around his waist before a throat clearing caught their attention. Lucius broke the kiss and turned toward Severus with a growl. “ _What_?!” He snapped.

 

Severus’ eyebrow rose. “I would have thought you’d want to get back to the castle and spend some _alone time_ with your sub. Was I mistaken?” He drawled.

 

Lucius flushed and cleared his throat. “Right. Let’s go, then.” He said, letting go of Harry and offering his arm.

 

Harry took the arm as Ana led them to the portal, where Kilton was waiting.

 

“So, Harry.” Kilton said, catching the brunet’s attention.

 

“Yes?” Harry asked.

 

Kilton grinned. “Revyn wants to see you tomorrow. Something about a test of how well you’ve been doing on his last lesson? You _have_ been practicing on your own time, right?”

 

Harry nodded. He’d been taking long baths on Sundays, working with the water, then flash-boiling some in a bowl after he’d finished his bath. “I can do that. Let him know I’ll be ready.”

 

Kilton nodded. “I will. See you then!” The Elf said, waving before he hurried off to find his mate.

 

Ana just smiled and shook her head, then opened the portal. “I’ll see you all tomorrow.” She said as they passed through, waving at her before she closed it up again.

 

The four Faurae entered the castle together and set off. After they separated, Lucius took Harry to his room. “Our talk brought up some things I want to discuss with you before we get to that point. It’s something I think it would be best for you to know.” He said, then whispered the password and let Harry precede him into the room.

 

He closed the door and Harry pushed him into his chair, then sat on his lap and grabbed his left hand. “Do you mind?” He asked, licking the base of the thumb. “I really want some.” He said, blushing.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Fine, go ahead; I’ll talk while you do that, so listen, alright?”

 

Harry nodded and bit down, letting blood pool in his mouth before swallowing.

 

“So, dominants tend to be a bit more… Adventurous in bed than most people are, when they have a submissive of their own. I’ve learned more about Severus and Draco’s sex life than I wanted to,” he wrinkled his nose, then continued, “and I’ve found out why I have such a strong urge to manhandle you around when we’re together.”

 

Harry glanced over at the man, mouth still clamped on his hand. “Mm?” He hummed.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, every time we’re alone I get the urge to throw you down and position you like a doll before holding you down and rutting against you like mad. I thought it was just the fact that you are precisely my type, but apparently, there is biology at work there, too. I am predisposed to incorporate a certain level of power play into our sex life for me to feel fulfilled.” He admitted, flushing. “Not as much as Severus wants, according to my scent, but some.”

 

Harry sucked harder on his hand for a moment, then broke the suction and closed the small holes. “That could be… Fun.” He said with a grin.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Liam did mention that submissives were built for that kind of lovemaking, and that, deep down, they crave it, but they can live without it if need be.” He added.

 

“Will our sex life include ropes? I quite like the idea of you tying me up. It sounds hot.” Harry purred, leaning in close.

 

Lucius kissed him, then whispered against his lips: “It probably _will_ include ropes, as well as blindfolds and light spankings. Possibly a gag once in a while.” He said, laying his hand on Harry’s knee. “I take it this will be fine with you?” He asked, running his hand up Harry’s leg slowly.

 

Harry’s breathing sped up as Lucius’ hand neared his groin. “Yes, _yes_ , it sounds _great_! Oh, God, stop _teasing_ and _touch me_!” He hissed, pushing his hips upwards.

 

Lucius chuckled, moving his hand the remaining few inches up and cupping him. “My, you’re awfully hard, aren’t you?”

 

Harry moaned, leaning back against the arm of the chair and bucking into Lucius’ hand. “Your fault.” He said quietly. “Talking about all the dirty things you want to do to me.”

 

Lucius growled and grabbed Harry by the back of his neck, hauling him up and into a bruising kiss. “Not _want to_.” He breathed after breaking the kiss. “ _Will_.” He added once Harry had opened lust-blown eyes.

 

Harry gasped and came, as Lucius’ hand continued to massage him through the aftershocks, milking every last drop of seed from him.

 

Lucius took a deep breath and smiled. “You do smell delicious, Harry. Especially after you climax.” He said smugly.

 

“Now I have to clean up.” Harry groused, fumbling for his wand.

 

Lucius cast a wandless ‘scourgify’ and smirked. “You’ll learn to do that one wandless soon.” He told the teen.

 

“Why should I, when I’ve got _you_?” Harry asked teasingly.

 

“I’m not there when you pleasure yourself behind your bed curtains, plus I won’t always be there after we mate. I sometimes travel, occasionally for a week or two at a time. I will bring you with me whenever I can, but I have certain… Business contacts that require I come alone. I will, of course, supply you with toys to use while I’m gone, but there _will_ be times that you are alone.” Lucius warned.

 

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Harry admitted.

 

Lucius snorted. “Yes, neither did your predecessor, but I have a feeling _you’re_ actually more likely to _do something_ about it.” He noted.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “When I can think of something that might work. I don’t think a hunger strike will have the effect I’m looking for.”

 

“I can have the house-elves spell food into you if you won’t eat willingly; that won’t work.” Lucius said calmly.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, I didn’t think so.” His eyes gleamed. “Now, withholding sex on the other hand—“

 

“Is cruel and unusual punishment. Please don’t.” Lucius requested.

 

“That might actually _work_ , then.” Harry said happily.

 

Lucius groaned, laying his head back against the chair. “Harry, you can’t deny me your body; I crave it so badly _already_!”

 

Harry laughed. “Good. I’ve got you wrapped around my little finger.”

 

Lucius eyed him consideringly. “You’ll be against it, too, once I get you wrapped around my cock.” He stated.

 

Harry flushed. “Okay, that was… Explicit.”

 

“And true, you’ll see.” Lucius said lightly.


	36. Preening and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blame this on Destiel, if you need to assign blame somewhere. It introduced me to the wonders of Wing!kinks of all kinds. And I couldn't help it.

“Oh! Before I forget, Ana did tell us something about wing care that you need to know. Did you know that family members and mates help care for a submissive’s wings?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius looked interested. “Oh? Does this involve me getting to touch them all over? Because I confess, I _do_ like them, and I didn’t quite get enough of them during that massage. I wanted to play with them some more, but I didn’t know if you would be receptive to it.”

 

Harry grinned. “So I take it you wouldn’t be against preening them for me?” He asked.

 

“What does this ‘preening’ entail, exactly?” Lucius asked.

 

“Um, just smoothing the feathers and plucking out the loose ones. Also, there’s a gland near the top of them on the underside that lets out an oil you can smooth over them to make them shiny. But… Um, she _did_ say it’s pheromone-scented, so… Don’t get carried away.” Harry added, flushing.

 

Lucius’ eyebrow rose. “I can control myself, Harry. And I would _love_ to preen your wings for you. Would you like me to do it now? We still have an hour before curfew.”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, let’s do that now. Should I..?”

 

“You should go into the bedroom and lie down on my bed.” Lucius supplied.

 

Harry flushed. “Right.” He went into the bedroom, Lucius following behind. He took his shirt off and lay down on the bed, spreading his wings out over his back.

 

Lucius took his own shirt off, setting it aside with Harry’s and climbing onto the bed, sitting on the teen’s thighs. He reached out and touched both wings, burying his hands in the feathers.

 

Harry moaned. “That feels nice.” He breathed, shifting a little.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I have hopes that this will feel even better soon.” He said softly. He reached under the wings and felt around at the base for a few moments, finding the gland that produced the oil. He squeezed it, gathering some caramel-scented oil in his palm. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it, then dipped a finger in and tasted it. He moaned. It tasted _exactly_ like Harry smelled. It was even closer than the chocolates, which were very close to the scent. But _this_ —it was a perfect match!

 

Harry looked over his shoulder. “Hey, don’t _eat_ it, you’re supposed to put it on my feathers!” He reminded the man.

 

Lucius chuckled and spread it on both palms, then ran both hands through Harry’s feathers. “Better?” He asked.

 

Harry moaned in response, going lax under Lucius’ gentle touch. “The _best_.” He enthused in a breathy voice, nuzzling into the cinnamon-scented bedding as Lucius ran his hands over his wings some more.

 

Lucius found a feather that was sticking out and tugged gently on it. It came out in his hand. “Do you want to keep any feathers that come out?” He asked.

 

“Mm?” Harry sleepily hummed. “Oh, no; you can keep them, if you want.”

 

Lucius hummed, setting it aside. “It’s a part of _you_ , of _course_ I want.” He said quietly. “Don’t fall asleep.” He added.

 

Harry shook his head. “’M not sleepy.” He said. “Just relaxed.” He added for clarification.

 

“Of course, my mistake.” Lucius agreed, stroking the feathers and occasionally pulling one out or smoothing it back into place. He worked with single-minded purpose, and after about half an hour, he had finished both wings.

 

“There!” He declared, leaning back. “Done. Your wings look more beautiful than ever, by the way.” He added.

 

Harry smiled and shifted. “Then get off me and let me up.” He said.

 

Lucius lay down on top of his back. “Now _why_ would I do that?” He purred.

 

“Get off!” Harry huffed in a playful tone. “You’re _so_ heavy!”

 

“Oh, I am _not_!” Lucius disagreed, grabbing Harry’s hands and pinning them next to his head. “Just lie there and take it!” He growled playfully, rutting against Harry’s arse and nipping at his ear.

 

Harry moaned, canting his hips toward Lucius. “Okay.” He laid there for a few minutes, until Lucius relented and got off of him.

 

Lucius chuckled. “That wasn’t too much for you, was it?”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, that was _hot_.” He said with a smile.

 

“Glad to hear it.” Lucius said smugly. “I’ll do that more often, then.”

 

“Not too often.” Harry warned. “We don’t want to go too far, after all.”

 

Lucius hummed, then shrugged. “I promise I’ll only do that when clothes are present.”

 

Harry shook his head. “Just don’t go too far. But if I get naked with you before we’re married, I fully expect there to be frotting going on.” He added with an impish smile.

 

Lucius groaned. “You’ll be the death of me, I just _know_ it.”

 

Harry laughed. “But, oh, what a way to go!”

 

Lucius eyed Harry’s wings. “Do you think I need to preen the undersides of your wings?” He asked.

 

Harry turned to look at what he could see of his wings. “Does it look like they need it?” He asked, examining the downy undersides.

 

Lucius shrugged. “No, but I could still oil them for you.”

 

Harry shook his head. “No, these ones look a little bit more fuzzy; I think oil would just make them look and feel… Well, oily. In a bad way.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “I know what you mean.” He brought a hand to his mouth and stuck a finger in. “Mm.”

 

Harry laughed. “Still have oil on your hands?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “A bit. It tastes delicious.” He said.

 

“Go ahead and lick it off, if you want. Ana didn’t say eating it would be bad, so I assume it’s been done before with no ill results.” Harry said in amusement.

 

“Glad to know I have your blessing.” Lucius replied wryly before licking his palm with obvious relish.

 

Harry smiled. “And when you’re done with that, you can take me back to my dormitory.” He said.

 

“I’d be happy to escort you back.” Lucius replied.

 

*****

 

Draco sat down next to Harry and began dishing himself up some eggs. “So, how did last night go?” The blond asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, very well, why?”

 

“Because I want to know how it worked out. Did Father keep to the rules, or did he get pheromone-drunk and make a _big_ mistake?” He whispered. “Because Severus nearly couldn’t control himself after, and—“

 

“ _Alright_ , that’s more than I want to hear!” Harry said loudly, clapping his hands over his ears.

 

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled one of Harry’s hands away. “ _Well_?!” He hissed, worry evident in his eyes.

 

Harry sighed. “It was _fine_ , Draco. We just talked and he… Did it. No mishaps.” He whispered to the other teen.

 

Draco nodded. “Good, good. I didn’t realize it would be so… Intense.”

 

“Intense? What do you mean? It wasn’t all that _intense_ for us.” Harry said in confusion. “It was really relaxing, but…”

 

“Yeah, and arousing as hell.” Draco added in an undertone.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, yeah, but it was _bearable_ , you know?”

 

Draco looked at him in confusion, then shrugged. “Maybe it has something to do with us already being mated, and you two not.” He said lowly.

 

“Maybe.” Harry agreed. “What happened with you two? No details, per se, just… Main concerns.”

 

Draco grinned. “Severus was driven _insane_ by the pheromone oil. I’ve never _seen_ him so focused on making me come undone, but…” Draco licked his lips, eyes gleaming. “I really liked it.” He said softly.

 

Harry shrugged. “It must have something to do with the bond, because Lucius and I were able to keep things under control.” He told Draco.

 

“Hm.” Draco took a bite of his eggs and made a face. He turned to Hermione. “Hermione, could you pass me the pepper?”

 

Hermione handed it over and Draco proceeded to smother his eggs in it.

 

Harry made a face. “Didn’t get enough last night?” He asked.

 

Draco shot him a confused look. “What are you talking ab—Oh. Right. Shut up, _My Lord_ , I happen to _like_ pepper.” He sneered the title, then pointedly ignored Harry for the rest of his meal.

 

*****

 

Harry panted, resting his hands on his knees. He watched incredulously as Revyn refilled the bowl. “What— _again_?” He wheezed.

 

Revyn smiled. “One last time. To prove the last two weren’t flukes. Just once more, you can do it, right?”

 

Harry shook his head. “I’ll _try_ , but I’m not completely _sure_ I can.”

 

“I won’t judge you if you’re not quite there yet, I just want to know.” Revyn told him, standing back. “Alright, whenever you’re ready.”

 

Harry straightened and took a moment to catch his breath. Ana was watching him work with his element, and he had already shown her most of what he could do, but Revyn was _insisting_ on testing his ability to flash-boil, since Harry hadn’t learned that skill to his satisfaction when they’d had to stop the lessons.

 

Harry concentrated on the bowl and had it boiling in thirty seconds, and it had all turned to steam within a minute.

 

Revyn nodded. “You’re slowing, but you’re still managing it, which is better than I expected. You can rest now. You’ve learned all I can teach.” He came over and laid a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I’m glad.” He replied with a smile.

 

Nathan was watching from several feet away. He smiled and gave a few slow claps. “Congratulations, you’ve gotten through all Revyn’s lessons, with one _extra_ , and you haven’t killed him. I’m impressed.” He said.

 

Revyn looked over at him with a grin. “I know, right? Patience of a saint, this one!” He slapped Harry none-too-gently on the back, and Wilkins growled, nearly drawing his sword.

 

“Calm, Wilkins. They’re friends, it was just a pat on the back, though harder than usual.” Ana told him. “Harry does not require your protection.”

 

“But the young Lord—“

 

“Is fine.” Harry interrupted. “We’re all friends, here, Wilkins, but thank you for your concern.”

 

“Yes, My Lord.” The Fae said, wings drooping.

 

“Trust me,” Harry told him, “if I ever need protecting around you, _you’re_ who I want to do it.” He assured him.

 

“Thank you, My Lord.” Wilkins said, perking up some. “I’m honoured that you’d think of me first.”

 

Harry nodded. “All right, if I’m done here,” He looked at Revyn, who nodded in agreement, “Good. I’m going to go find Lucius.” He said, then headed toward the fire pit.

 

Lucius was sitting in front of the fire, he and Draco watching a tiny cyclone that had sparks winking from throughout it.

 

“What are you two _doing_?” Harry asked, eyeing the whirlwind.

 

Draco grinned. “Cooperative elemental work. We wanted to see if we could meld our abilities to make them more fearsome. I think this qualifies, especially if we can get it going on a larger scale.”

 

Harry cocked his head. “A fiery cyclone? Yeah, that sounds terrifying, all right.” He agreed. “Could you maybe put that out? I want in your lap, and it’s kind of in the way.” He said to Lucius, pouting slightly at the man.

 

The cyclone stopped immediately, and Draco cursed, picking up the sparks. “Father! You almost set the grass on fire! Don’t _do_ that!” He snapped.

 

Lucius just raised an eyebrow at him and Harry grinned and planted himself in the blond’s lap.

 

Draco sighed in disgust, throwing the sparks into the fire and stomping off to track down Severus.

 

Ana came over and sat down next to Lucius. “Someone’s bond is noticeably purring today.” She muttered.

 

Harry flushed happily, burying his face in Lucius’ neck.

 

Lucius frowned. “You can see bonds? And _we_ have one?”

 

Ana waved a hand. “It’s not important. Don’t worry about it.” She said lightly.

 

“It’s important to _me_.” Lucius said.

 

Harry raised his head. “Lucius.” He said, drawing the man’s attention to him. “Do you love me?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Lucius answered, a bit bewildered by the question.

 

“Do you want to stay with me?” Harry asked.

 

Lucius’ brow furrowed. “Well, yes—“

 

“Do you plan to give me a mating bite?” Harry interrupted him.

 

“Yes, but—“

 

“Then what does it matter if we’re already forming a bond?” Harry asked softly. “It’s not like you’re planning to break it if we _do_ have one, right?” He pressed.

 

Lucius sighed. “Of _course_ I’m not, but, still, it’s not something that happens often, a bond without the claim. It’s rare.” He said.

 

Ana giggled. “It is.” She agreed. “But you’re blessed enough to be starting one. Enjoy it.” She advised.

 

Lucius looked down at Harry, noticing that the teen looked nervous. He smiled and leaned down, giving Harry a deep kiss.

 

Harry moaned, wrapping his arms around Lucius’ neck.

 

“ _Must_ we all be treated to that sight _every time_ you two are together?” Severus’ voice drawled from somewhere to the right of the kissing couple.

 

“Mm-hm.” Harry hummed into the kiss.

 

Lucius chuckled, breaking the kiss. “Sorry, Severus, but I’ve had to watch you kissing Draco, how do you think I feel?” He shot back.

 

Severus sighed. “Nauseated, I presume?”

 

“Not quite, but something close.” Lucius told him in obvious amusement.

 

“Can we go now?” Draco asked, looking up at Severus. “I want to do some kissing of my own.”

 

Harry groaned, head falling forward to rest on Lucius’ chest. “And just like that, the mood has ended.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled softly. “Come on, then. Let’s head back to the castle.”

 

Kilton looked up from where he was putting some more wood on the fire. “I’ll see you guys later, then. Oh, and Draco?”

 

Draco turned his attention to Kilton.

 

“That was a good idea. We’ve never thought of mixing elemental powers together. You and your father have just opened up a whole new area of study for Elves. Thanks.”

 

Draco smiled. “Don’t mention it.” He said happily.


	37. Sharing a Shower

“Are you okay with it?” Harry asked quietly once Severus and Draco had left for the dungeons. “I mean, _really_ okay with it?”

 

“Hm? With what?” Lucius asked, stopping in the middle of the deserted hallway.

 

Harry turned to face him, linking their free hands between them. “Being bonded with me. Is it not what you want, or..?” He bit his lip.

 

Lucius freed one hand and cupped Harry’s face. “I don’t hate the idea, Harry, _never_ think that. It’s just… It’s unexpected, that’s all. I’m still absorbing the information, really.” He said softly.

 

Harry sighed. “Sorry. This happens with royals. We bond based on emotion more than the actual bite. The bite just _seals_ the bond, it forms on its own as we fall in love. I can’t really _help_ it.” He explained.

 

Lucius licked his lips. “I _want_ to be bonded with you, I _do_. I just had no _idea_ that we were already heading down that road. I wouldn’t change it for the world, though. The idea is already starting to grow on me.” He said with a small smile.

 

“Good.” Harry said, sounding relieved. “I don’t want you to think you’re being pushed into anything. If you decide you don’t want me before the bite, the bond _can_ be broken.” He offered.

 

“I don’t want to _break_ it.” Lucius said firmly. “I would _never_ do that. A natural bond… It’s rare, and precious. Nothing about it is forced, or coerced. It just _happens_. Do you know how often that happens?” He asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “No idea.” He said.

 

Lucius shook his head. “It’s rare enough that the lore about it is all rumours. No one knows anything about natural bonds for _sure_. Except, apparently, the royal Fae. We’re part of the lucky few, Harry.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m glad you feel that way. Come on, I need to get to sleep.” He said, tugging Lucius toward Gryffindor Tower.

 

Lucius hesitated. “Harry…” He stopped and narrowed his eyes, staring at the floor.

 

Harry cocked his head. “What?”

 

Lucius met his eyes, looking uncertain. “Would you be willing to sleep with me tonight? _Just_ to sleep. I don’t want to be apart after learning something like that.” He admitted.

 

“I suppose I _could_. I’ll have Dobby bring me pyjamas and a change of clothes tomorrow.” Harry said.

 

“I’d appreciate it.” Lucius said honestly. “It would make my Faurae feel much better about our forming bond if I could have a preview of what it’ll be like to wake up next to you every morning.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. I’ll sleep with you tonight. Just… You _do_ wear pyjamas, right?”

 

Lucius smirked. “I _own_ some, and I will wear them _tonight_.” He promised.

 

Harry’s face flamed at the insinuation that Lucius normally slept nude, but he ignored the fact and licked his lips. “Okay, good. Let’s go.” He said in a slightly nervous tone.

 

Lucius chuckled, but headed toward his rooms.

 

Harry spent most of the short walk getting increasingly more flustered, and when Lucius opened the door and motioned for Harry to precede him into the room, the teen almost bolted. He took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and walked in, fidgeting.

 

Lucius followed him in and locked the door. He stepped up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and resting his chin on the teen’s shoulder. “ _Relax_.” He whispered into his ear. “I’m not going to _eat_ you.” He nipped at Harry’s ear, then added, “Or ravish you. Not until our wedding night, that is.” He amended. “And by then, you’ll be _begging_ me for it, believe me.”

 

Harry shivered at the thought.

 

Lucius walked into the bedroom and opened a drawer, pulling out a set of red pyjamas.

 

Harry smiled. “Gryffindor red?” He asked teasingly.

 

Lucius shook his head with a smile. “They were a gag gift from Severus, who knows I usually sleep in the nude. I must admit, though, I _do_ look good in red.” He mused, then shook himself. “I went to the Manor and retrieved them when the Dark Lord gave me the mission to woo you; I’ll need pyjamas during our weekend trip.” He said pragmatically.

 

Harry nodded. “Good point. You don’t need to wear the top. Just the bottoms will be fine.” He said.

 

Lucius hummed, smiling, as he put the top back into the drawer and closed it. “Alright. I’ll change in the bathroom. You can call Dobby to bring you pyjamas and let me know when you’re ready for me to come out.” He told the teen.

 

“Alright.” Harry said as Lucius went into the bathroom and shut the door.

 

Harry called for Dobby quietly.

 

“Harry Potter is needing Dobby?” The elf asked the moment he appeared.

 

Harry smiled fondly, wondering if the elf _ever_ slept. He seemed to be available at any hour if Harry needed him.

 

“Yes.” Harry said. “I need you to go to my dormitory and bring me pyjama bottoms.”

 

Dobby’s eyes widened. “Harry Potter is going to sleep _here_?” He squeaked. “With _Master Malfoy_?” He added.

 

“Er, yes. Just… Keep it a secret, okay?” Harry asked nervously.

 

Dobby slowly nodded, eyes wide. “Dobby will be right back, Harry Potter!” He said, then popped away.

 

He came back in a few seconds, holding Harry’s yellow pyjama bottoms, and handed them to Harry.

 

“Dobby hopes Harry Potter knows what he is doing.” Dobby said quietly.

 

Harry smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing, Dobby. Thank you. I’ll call you tomorrow morning to bring me clothes.” He told the elf.

 

Dobby nodded. “Yes, Harry Potter. Good night!”

 

Harry said good night and the elf popped away again. He quickly changed and slid underneath the covers. “Alright, I’m ready!” He called out.

 

Lucius opened the bathroom door and came to bed, sliding under the covers and grabbing Harry around the waist, pulling him into his arms and pressing his chest to Harry’s back, tangling their legs together.

 

Harry stiffened.

 

Lucius tutted. “Calm down. Go to sleep.” He said softly, closing his eyes and burying his nose in Harry’s hair. “I’m not going to do anything to you.” He assured the teen one last time, before his body went lax. Within minutes, he was asleep.

 

Harry was having a hard time staying awake as he breathed in Lucius’ hot cinnamon scent. He followed Lucius into sleep quickly, lulled by the comforting scent and presence of the man.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to his wand’s alarm and grabbed the offending item, silencing it. He stretched, and the arm around his waist tightened as a growl sounded right behind his head.

 

Harry froze.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ leave this bed yet.” Lucius’ sleep-roughened voice warned before the arm left his waist. There was a quick charm spoken and repeated, and Harry felt his mouth lose that taste of morning-breath before it was replaced with a minty flavour. “Turn over.” Lucius demanded.

 

Harry turned, flushing as the fact that he could feel Lucius’ hard cock through their pyjama bottoms, and had a moment to wonder what the man wanted before soft lips were on his and his mouth was being coaxed open. He moaned, reaching out to wrap his arms around Lucius’ shoulders.

 

“Mm.” Lucius hummed into his mouth before pulling away. “Good morning, beautiful.” The man murmured, raking his eyes over what he could see of Harry’s form.

 

Harry flushed. “Good morning.” He let his eyes wander over the man’s chest and noticed the nipple ring. He let go of Lucius’ shoulders to trace the small hoop with one finger.

 

Lucius hummed happily, lips quirking upward. “You _really_ like the ring, don’t you?” He asked.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Um, yeah, I do.” He admitted.

 

“I’ll make sure to have it in on our wedding day, then.” The man promised softly, before placing another quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “Time to shower. Will you be joining me?” He asked Harry. “I have room.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “Are you going to molest me in the shower?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “I was thinking a quick hand-job wouldn’t go amiss, but we don’t have time for any of the other myriad ways I can make your toes curl.” He said teasingly.

 

Harry’s face flamed. “I suppose I could.” He said.

 

“I thought as much.” Lucius said smugly. He got out of bed and rounded it, holding out a hand to Harry. “Come on.”

 

Harry took his hand and was led into the bathroom. They both stripped off their pyjama bottoms and Harry pointedly looked _everywhere_ but at Lucius’ hard cock.

 

Lucius chuckled softly. “Harry, it’s perfectly alright to _look_. _Every part_ of me will be _all for you_ soon enough. You’re more than entitled to enjoy my form.” He said evenly.

 

Harry glanced at the rigid member, and once he’d set eyes on it, he couldn’t seem to look away.

 

He was a pretty impressive eight inches himself, but Lucius was both longer _and_ a bit _thicker_ than he was, and the end result was… A bit intimidating, to be honest. “Um…” Harry felt heat rise to his face. “Will that even _fit_ in me?” He asked quietly.

 

Lucius chuckled and cupped his face, guiding the teen’s eyes upward to meet his own silver orbs. “It will fit, Harry. You’re not the first virgin I’ve inducted into the carnal arts, you’ll merely be my _last_. It _will_ fit, and I assure you, you’ll _love_ it.” He promised before kissing the tip of Harry’s nose. “Get into the shower.” He said, giving Harry’s arse a gentle spank as the teen slipped past him into the shower.

 

Lucius got in and turned on the water, setting it to his desired temperature. “Is that too hot for you?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, it’s _perfect_.” The teen breathed, tilting his face upward and closing his eyes as Lucius joined him.

 

Lucius took a few minutes to enjoy the view of Harry with water streaming over his body, before he decided his previous plan needed amending. He dropped to his knees before Harry, taking the teen’s cock into his mouth once again, sucking on him like his very _life_ depended on it.

 

Harry moaned and buried a hand in Lucius’ hair. “God, Lucius, what—I mean, _why_ —Fuck!” He panted incoherently.

 

Lucius pulled off his cock long enough to mutter, “Not quite _yet_ ,” before resuming his previous employment. He brought one hand up to cup the teen’s balls, gently rolling them in his hand and using the feeling of them as a measure of how close Harry was to coming. He let his other hand drop down between his own legs, stroking himself with the same pace he was sucking Harry with. If he timed it _just right_ they could come together.

 

Harry moaned and grabbed onto Lucius’ shoulders, using every bit of brainpower left with most of his blood pooling in his lower half to keep from falling into a heap on the shower floor. He looked down and moaned helplessly, closing his eyes against the vision of Lucius Malfoy looking up at him with a mouthful of his cock.

 

He whimpered a few times, unable to keep the sounds inside. He was biting so hard on his bottom lip he feared he’d bite it _off_.

 

Lucius sped up his hand and mouth, feeling Harry’s balls draw tight. Just a few more moments… He tightened his lips, took Harry deep into his throat, and _growled_.

 

Harry cried out, coming, and Lucius gave two more quick tugs and spilled over his own hand.

 

Lucius swallowed Harry’s release, then stood, smirking. “All ready to face the day?” He asked teasingly.

 

Harry sighed loudly, eyes heavy-lidded. “Mm.” The teen responded, then wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, drawing the man into a sloppy kiss. “You are a _wonderful_ man.” He murmured against Lucius’ lips.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Flirt. I bet you say that to all the men who suck your cock.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Wouldn’t know.” He replied. “You’re the first.”

 

Lucius hummed in agreement. “And I’ll be the _last_.” He added. “Now, let’s get cleaned up. I need enough time to condition my hair. Twice.”

 

Harry’s eyes snapped open wide at that. “ _Twice_?!” He repeated incredulously.

 

Lucius nodded, reaching for the shampoo. “Of course. Do you think hair like mine comes _easy_? It _doesn’t_ , I assure you.”

 

Harry just shook his head in bafflement. “You have an obsession with your hair.” He muttered.

 

Lucius just smiled. “Perhaps. But when it’s my best feature, can you blame me?” He asked. The question was obviously rhetorical.

 

*****

 

Harry and Draco were first through the portal and Ana grabbed Harry’s arm before he could hurry toward the fire pit. “It’s time.” She said quietly as Severus and Lucius came through. “Sir Gregor is ready to see you.”

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.” He walked over to Lucius. “I have to go meet with someone.” He explained, then went up on tiptoe to give the blond a quick kiss. “I’ll see you later.” He said, then turned back to Ana. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

Ana led him to the Clan Hall, taking him down a hallway he hadn’t gone down when he was meeting Matriona. “Sir Gregor is not accustomed to being out in the elements, so he usually stays indoors. He doesn’t take heat very well, and it is always summer here.” She explained, then smiled. “Of course, it is always warm in our capital, too. He spends far too much time indoors, I think. But he is free to do as he wishes, for the most part.” She added with a shrug.

 

She led Harry to a room and knocked. She folded her hands in front of her and waited until the door opened, then nodded. “Sir Gregor, this is Harry Potter.” She introduced them.

 

Harry nodded to the man. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Sir Gregor was several inches taller than Harry, and had long, white hair braided down his back. He was paler than normal, even for a Fae, likely owing to his habit of staying indoors. He looked a few years older than Lucius, and his chocolate brown markings were clearly visible against the pure white of his wings. “Hmm…” He hummed consideringly, looking over Harry. “A fine young Lord, if I do say so myself.” He decided. “Well, come in, then. You need to train to use your gifts.” He said, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling the boy into the room. “Thank you, Majesty. I’ll send him back in one piece in about an hour.” He said.

 

Ana smiled. “I’ll see you then, Harry. Try to learn as much as you can. Sir Gregor is a _wonderful_ teacher.” She said, waving and shutting the door before she left.

 

Sir Gregor let go of Harry’s hand and studied him. “So, you have the Sight, though you’re unaccustomed to using it. You also think that the connection between you and this _Voldemort_ fellow is blocking it? Well, it’s not, so don’t worry about that. You’re just a bit of a late bloomer, with your Faurae blood laying dormant for so long; it’s to be expected. Don’t worry, we’ll sort you out right.” The man said, smiling widely.

 

Harry blinked. “How did you..?”

 

Sir Gregor raised both hands and wiggled his fingers. “I took the liberty of dipping into your mind and doing a little research as I pulled you in here.” He explained.

 

“Oh. Right.” The man could also read his mind. Well, that wasn’t surprising. He _was_ the High Seer, after all.

 

“Now, Her Majesty brought me because I’m the best. And there was nothing for me to do back home, but she doesn’t know that. Anyway, sit down, try to clear your mind of all thoughts but learning to use your gift, and let’s see what we’re working with here…”


	38. Second Sight

Harry stood, and swayed. Sir Gregor stood up and steadied him, chuckling. “Yes, it’s like that the first few times. It _will_ get easier, don’t worry. You’re not coming back until Monday, right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Right.” He answered.

 

Sir Gregor nodded. “Good, good. That’ll give you some time to absorb the lesson before I teach you to have a vision while awake. Sleeping ones should come pretty easily to you now. Try to See something new each night when you go to bed. Come back Monday and tell me how it worked out.” He grinned and leaned in close. “And you don’t have to tell me any _details_ , so feel free to go looking for something you _really_ want to see, eh?” He chuckled again.

 

Harry flushed. “Right. Well, thank you.”

 

Sir Gregor just waved a hand. “Go on, get back to your mate-to-be. I’ve kept you long enough.” He said.

 

Harry hurried out and went to find Lucius and the others.

 

*****

 

“So, can you tell me what you were doing today? Her Majesty whisked you away and then came back without you and all she would say is that you are learning something important.” Lucius gently prodded.

 

Harry shook his head. “Sorry, this is something I _can’t_ tell you.” He answered. “It’s nothing _bad_ , just private. I’d share it with you if I were allowed to, but Ana’s already told me to keep it to myself. She said if it got out, the royal family wouldn’t have the advantage over the rest of the Fae that they’ve become used to, so I can’t let anyone know.”

 

Lucius nodded. “That’s understandable. I’m not going to get upset over it.” He assured the teen.

 

Harry gave him a relieved smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it.” He stopped in front of the Fat Lady and looked up at Lucius expectantly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You’re becoming accustomed to a good-night kiss, aren’t you?” He teased.

 

Harry batted his eyelashes. “Highlight of my day.” He answered impishly, then added, “Come on, don’t disappoint me.”

 

Lucius leaned down and claimed Harry’s mouth, kissing him deeply.

 

Harry reached up and wound his arms around Lucius’ neck sliding his hands into the man’s hair—which actually _was_ really soft, so maybe the _two conditioners_ thing could be forgiven—and tugged gently on a few strands.

 

Lucius pulled back with a raised eyebrow. “You’re _really_ taking your life into your own hands, there.” He warned.

 

Harry grinned. “You love me, I’m not too worried.” He returned.

 

Lucius sighed. “And I can no longer scare you into obedience. My life is over.”

 

“Good night, Lucius. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I will see you in class, my dear Harry. Sweet dreams.” Lucius said warmly.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, they should be.” He returned, then gave the Fat Lady the password and headed to bed, thinking of seeing what his life would be like with five children and Lucius in his life as he fell asleep.

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes, knowing he was in a dream, and turned his head.

 

Lucius was watching him, a small smile on his face. He reached over and stroked his fingertips over Harry’s cheek. “Good morning, beloved. How did you sleep?”

 

“Great. You?” Harry answered, stretching.

 

“Very well.” Lucius answered. “Come here.” He pulled Harry close and kissed him, rolling over to loom above him. “I want you.” He murmured, bending down to kiss at his neck, and Harry felt a shivery sensation run down his spine.

 

‘Mating mark.’ His mind supplied. “Wait!” He gasped as Lucius’ tongue traced the mark. “The kids—!“

 

“They’ll be fine, the elves have things _well_ in hand, plus Draco and Severus are here. Now give me your body, Mate!” Lucius playfully growled, grabbing Harry’s hands and pinning them above his head.

 

Harry was grinning. It was good to know he’d found a mate that knew how to keep things light-hearted in bed, but he was excited to see his children.

 

Lucius began grinding against him and Harry moaned. ‘Maybe _one_ round of sex is okay.’ He decided.

 

Lucius reached a hand down between them and teased at Harry’s entrance, pressing in with one finger.

 

Harry gasped, pressing back against the finger. Oh, that felt… _So_ good!

 

“Mm, you’re still ready for me. Maybe we should wake up for sex in the middle of the night _every_ night.” Lucius purred, casting a lubrication charm wandlessly.

 

“We’d _never_ get any— _ah_ , sleep!” Harry panted as Lucius worked a second finger in.

 

Lucius hummed. “That might not be so bad.” He mused, crooking the fingers.

 

There was a sudden pounding at the door. “Father, Daddy, you’d better not be having sex, because I’m coming in there in five seconds, and I’ve got Grace with me!” A female voice called out.

 

Lucius groaned and removed his fingers, rolling off of Harry and throwing an arm over his face. “Lily.” He moaned. “ _Why_ do they all insist on staying the night on your birthday?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry gave a strangled laugh. “Sorry?” He tried.

 

The door burst open and a young woman with blond curls and silvery wings with green markings entered, carrying a two-year-old girl on her hip. She took a deep breath and sighed, flapping her wings rapidly to clear the air, sending the scent of honey wafting through the room. “ _Honestly_ , you two!” She chided, bringing the toddler to the bed and setting her on Harry’s stomach.

 

“Happy _berfday_ , Daddy!” The toddler yelled in Harry’s face, then planted a sticky kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thank you, Grace. How are you, Lils?” He asked, the nickname springing to mind immediately.

 

Lily smiled. “ _I’m_ wonderful, but _you’re_ getting _old_.” She told him smugly.

 

Lucius huffed. “That must make _me_ _ancient_ , then.” He told her.

 

“I know _dirt_ younger than you, Father. I love you, though.” She shot back.

 

Lucius grumbled.

 

“James and Draco are downstairs with Uncle Sev, and Draco brought Orion. I _tried_ to wake the twins, but… Well. You know how they are.” She said with a sigh. “Cassie refused to wake yet and Pollux just opened his door, _naked_ , and yawned in my face before closing it and yelling that he was getting in the shower, so we’ll see him in an hour.” She said, sounding horrified at the trauma of seeing her younger brother naked.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, so long as they’re up sometime soon, I’ll live, I’m sure.” He drawled.

 

Lily grabbed Grace and headed for the door. “Get dressed and I’ll see you downstairs.” She told him. “You have twenty minutes.” She added on her way out the door.

 

Lucius hummed. “Is twenty minutes enough time—“

 

“To get dressed.” Harry cut him off, getting out of bed. “Get up. You know you’ll spend fifteen minutes on your hair alone. Clothes. Sex tonight.” Harry added.

 

Lucius sighed and got out of bed.

 

*****

 

Harry woke to his alarm buzzing and turned it off, smiling, thinking of his children.

 

Lily, with his eyes and blond curls, Grace, with her straight black hair and grey eyes like Lucius’, and James, with a blond mop atop his head and blue eyes just like his grandfather and namesake. The twins, Castor and Pollux, had been a surprise. They had gotten the gene for red hair from Harry’s side and had ended up with strawberry-blond hair that, thankfully, laid flat. Cassie had ended up being a dominant female, which was rare, and Pollux had been a submissive male, like Harry and Draco. His copper wings had silver markings to match Lucius’ eyes, which he shared, while Cassie had Harry’s eyes. So, fraternal twins, though they looked remarkably similar.

 

Harry got up and went into the bathroom to shower while he absorbed his dream. These precognitive dreams would come in handy.

 

*****

 

Harry felt Severus prodding at his mind again, and gently shoved back, keeping him out. He nearly missed the first few bubbles in his cauldron, but added the newt eyes _just_ in the nick of time. ‘Got to keep my wits about me.’ He thought, counting carefully as he stirred.

 

Severus stopped behind him, peering into the cauldron over Harry’s shoulder while the teen worked.

 

After a few nerve-wracking minutes, the man sniffed and moved on, not saying anything.

 

Harry smiled. If Severus Prince couldn’t find fault with _his_ potion, that must mean the brew was flawless.

 

His smile faded and he hurriedly added the powdered dragon scales. ‘Or it _will_ be if I can add the ingredients at the right time without blowing up the cauldron.’ Harry thought to himself.

 

*****

 

Harry let himself into Lucius’ room and the man looked up from his book. “Ah, Harry. Hello.”

 

Harry walked over and kissed the man. “Put the book down and come with me. I have something I want to show you.” He said.

 

“And where is this ‘something?’” Lucius asked, setting the book aside.

 

Harry grinned. “In the forest.”

 

Lucius frowned. “You’ve gone into the forest without Severus there? Harry, that’s _incredibly_ dangerous.” He said chidingly.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was _fine_. I had someone with me, and I didn’t go in all _that_ far.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed. “Fine, I’ll go with you, but we’re not going in very far. I don’t want to run afoul of a centaur.”

 

“We won’t.” Harry assured the man. “We don’t have to go that far. Just far enough to be out of sight of the castle.”

 

Lucius got up and they set off for the forest.

 

They were silent on the way to the forest, Harry fairly buzzing with excitement over having Lucius and Moonbeam meet. He wanted to see what the unicorn thought of his mate, and he could only hope that she’d see in him what Harry did.

 

When they got into the forest, Harry stopped at a clearing. “Wait. Right here’s fine.” He said.

 

Lucius stopped and Harry stepped into the clearing.

 

“Moonbeam?” He called out.

 

“I’m on my way!” The reply sounded in his mind.

 

Harry turned to Lucius. “She’s coming.” He said.

 

Lucius frowned. “Who..?” He stopped and gaped at the other end of the clearing.

 

A unicorn stallion had just stepped into the clearing, and was gazing at Harry. It inclined its head in a slow nod, then stepped back, and Moonbeam came charging out to stop in front of Harry.

 

She butted at Harry’s chest, then looked over at the stallion. “That’s my Sire, but he’s not around all that much. He comes by when something important happens, though, and he wanted to get a look at you.” She explained.

 

Harry smiled. “Oh. That’s fine. My mate is over there.” Harry said, turning to face Lucius.

 

Moonbeam looked over at him and took a step back. “Such _darkness_.” She breathed, then huffed. “And such _regret_. He’s walked a very dark path, but he wants to do better. You will be good for him, I think. And he’ll teach you a great deal about the dark. It’s not _all_ to be feared, though unicorns are purely of the light. You need to know both well to be a truly wise individual.” She said. She danced a bit on her feet. “You can approach my Sire, if you want. He’ll let you, Harry! Do you want to?” She asked excitedly.

 

Harry shifted nervously, looking at the stallion who was standing several feet in front of the mare that he hadn’t noticed approaching. “Um… He won’t hurt me, right?” He asked.

 

Moonbeam tossed her head. “No, silly Harry! You can pet him. Go on, pet him!”

 

Harry took a few steps forward.

 

“Harry, what are you _doing_?!” Lucius called out.

 

Harry turned around. “Faurae have an affinity with unicorns, the royal line more so than most. I’m bonded to his daughter, and she says I can pet him. I’m only going to pet him a bit. Just stay there and watch.” He explained, then walked forward the rest of the way and reached up to rub the unicorn’s nose.

 

The stallion huffed, but let Harry touch it calmly. Harry smiled. “You’re gorgeous.” He breathed.

 

The stallion huffed again, as if to say, “Of _course_ I am!”

 

Harry chuckled and dropped his hand. “Alright, I think it’s time to leave now.” He said, turning to Moonbeam. “Thank you for coming to me.”

 

Moonbeam tossed her head. “I’ll always come when you call. We’re friends, after all, right?” She asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, we are.” He hugged her, then gave her one last pet, stroking down her back as he walked back over to where Lucius stood, staring at the unicorns in slight shock.

 

“I’ve never been this close to unicorns before.” He said in awe.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, they’re something, aren’t they?”

 

“Absolutely beautiful.” Lucius agreed, watching the foal run back to her parents. “You’re _bonded_ to one?” He asked, turning his gaze on Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s kind of a right of passage for royal Fae. I wanted to experience it.” He said simply.

 

Lucius nodded slowly. “And our children..?”

 

Harry smiled. “Will also get to bond with one when they come to school here.” He explained. “I’ll tell them how to find one, and they’ll be allowed to.”

 

Lucius let out a long, slow breath, then smiled. “Harry, I become more and more in awe of your abilities every time you tell me one. But _that_ … _That_ was truly awe-inspiring. Let’s go back to the castle. I’ve had quite enough excitement for one night.” He said.

 

Harry chuckled. “I think Moonbeam approves of you. She says you’ll be able to teach me a lot about the dark, and she also says that knowing both is needed to truly be wise, so I guess you being dark-aligned is a good thing, since Dumbledore taught me a lot about the light.”

 

Lucius shrugged. “It takes both sides to keep the world in balance. Even unicorns know that.” He said. “And yes, once the Dark Lord is gone, I can teach you what I know. Just promise me you won’t end up becoming addicted to dark magic.” He requested as they turned and headed back to the castle.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll do my best not to. I can’t know exactly what the future will hold, but an addiction to dark magic is _not_ something I aspire to.”

 

Lucius returned the smile. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	39. Pasts and Panic

Harry saw Lucius get up from the Head Table and stuffed his last bite of bacon in his mouth. He chewed quickly and gulped down his pumpkin juice. “I’ll see you all later.” He said, getting up as Lucius headed out of the Hall.

 

“Bye, then!” Ginny said happily. “Give him a kiss for me!” She teased.

 

Harry flipped her off behind his back as he walked away, hearing her laugh. He followed Lucius, keeping several feet behind the man, walking at the same pace he was using.

 

After a few minutes, Lucius stopped in a deserted hallway. “I can _smell_ you.” He said evenly. “You forgot your potion today.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, yeah. Oops.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “If you insist on coming with me, walk _with_ me. I dislike being followed.” He said lightly.

 

Harry stepped up beside him, taking the proffered arm. “Sorry about the potion. Totally slipped my mind.”

 

Lucius sighed and shook his head. “You can use one of mine. I have plenty, at the moment.” He offered.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said.

 

They got to Lucius’ rooms and the man let them in, closing the door behind them and walked to his liquor cabinet to retrieve a vial of the scent-dampening potion, handing it to Harry.

 

Harry downed the potion and handed the vial back, then sat in Lucius’ chair. “So, I wanted to talk today.” He said lightly.

 

“About?” Lucius asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the liquor cabinet, watching Harry with a small smile.

 

“Your childhood, and Draco’s. I want to know what our children’s childhoods are likely to be like. If they’ll end up as spoiled as Draco. And, besides, you’ve seen enough of my past that you have a good idea how I was raised, so I feel it’s only fair that you tell me a bit about _your_ life in return. But instead of digging around in your mind, I want you to tell me what you’re comfortable with having me know.” Harry said.

 

Lucius’ smile faded, and he sighed, turning back to the cabinet and getting two glasses out. “Firewhiskey?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Sure.” He said.

 

“I’ll want my chair for this discussion.” Lucius said, pouring the drinks. He turned and handed one to Harry, who got up and moved to the other chair, which smelled slightly of Draco, with a hint of Severus. Apparently both other Faurae were frequent visitors.

 

Lucius sat and took a sip of his drink, then sighed. “Draco’s spoiling was mostly his mother’s doing.” He explained. “I didn’t want to repeat my father’s mistakes, so I kept out of his rearing until he was older than I was when my father stepped in.” He told Harry, staring at his drink.

 

Harry’s eyebrow rose. “You’d never think it to hear him talk first year.” He said in surprise. “He was constantly saying things like: ‘My _father_ will hear of this,’ and ‘I’ll tell my _father_ ,’ and other things like that.”

 

Lucius smiled. “Well, he was in slight awe of me. I have a commanding personality. But he was a bit of a Mummy’s Boy at that point, he just knew better than to let that be known. If he threatened to go to his _mother_ with everything, he’d be mercilessly mocked, and he knew it.” The man said with humour.

 

Harry snorted. “Yeah, he would have been.” He agreed.

 

“ _My_ upbringing, on the other hand…” He took a long drink, then continued, staring into his glass. “My mother raised me mostly without my father’s input until I was seven. She was always cowed by my father, always meek. My father used that as an example of why _all_ women were weak. I think she might have been more wilful before she married my father, because he chose Narcissa for me, probably in the hope that I would subdue her like he did my mother. I never set out to actively crush the spirit out of her, though, just like I will never do so to you. I _like_ my partner to have some fire, some vivacity to them.” He looked up and smiled at Harry. “ _You_ have that in _spades_.”

 

Harry smiled back.

 

Lucius became sombre again. “When I was seven, he took me aside and told me that I would be gaining more tutors. At the time, I only had one, the one who had taught me to read, write, and speak well, and was starting me on calligraphy and maths, as well as teaching me French. He added Latin and a few other classes to get me ready for Hogwarts, as well as family history and social circles, which most Pureblood children take, to become familiar with who is in which family and which families are higher in social standing than themselves.” Lucius glanced up at Harry. “Malfoys are the second highest in social standing currently, and we will be the _highest_ when you and I marry.” He told Harry. “Being the Black Lord, currently, you are of higher social standing than me, just barely. I’m marrying up.” Lucius finished lightly.

 

Harry snorted. “Maybe, but keep in mind, I’m Muggle-raised.”

 

Lucius waved his free hand. “That can be fixed. I’ll teach you the Old Ways and how to comport yourself in public, don’t worry.” He assured the brunet.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I _might_ let you teach me.” He told the man. “But it’s more likely that I’ll prove utterly resistant to any attempts to change me.” He shot Lucius a winning smile. “You’ll love me anyway, so it’ll hardly matter to me.”

 

“Sadly, that is true.” Lucius said with a soft smile. “Nothing could make me love you any less.” He sighed. “When I was ten, my father took me aside and told me it was time to put my toys and childish things aside and learn how to run the family business dealings. I spent most of my time from then on studying how to deal with the men he dealt with and learning how to increase the wealth the Malfoy family had.” He said. “I tried very hard to become the man he wanted me to be, because I was desperate for his approval, but he was a cold man. When the Dark Lord was rising to power, my father urged me to align myself with him, thinking that he could help us amass the wealth he wanted for me to have. Sadly, things didn’t turn out that way, and my father died while Narcissa was pregnant with Draco. I shudder to think what would have happened if he hadn’t. I was careful to let Draco have his childhood for as long as he wanted it, and I only taught him how to run the business dealings when _he_ came to _me_ , asking to learn.” He finished. “I am proud of the man he’s become. I would never wish to make him a carbon-copy of myself.” He finished.

 

Harry frowned. “So you never really got to stay a child. That’s sad.” He said softly.

 

Lucius looked at Harry. “Neither did you.” He pointed out gently.

 

“Our children will, though.” Harry said firmly.

 

Lucius nodded. “I wish for nothing else.” He confirmed.

 

Harry got out of his chair and walked over to Lucius, taking his drink from him and setting both on the table, then sat in Lucius’ lap. “What would take that pained look from your eyes?” He asked the man.

 

Lucius took a deep breath. “Just sit with me. Just like this.” He requested, wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him close. He buried his face in Harry’s neck and breathed in deeply.

 

Harry flapped his wings a few times, filling the air around them with his scent. The dampening potion only held it in check to a point, after all.

 

Lucius sighed, his tense muscles relaxing a bit as he continued to breathe in Harry’s scent.

 

The door opened and Draco’s voice rang out in the room. “Whatever you’re doing, don’t do it in front of me.” He said, walking in and closing the door behind himself. “I came to return the journals, Father.” He said, returning them to their places on the bookshelf. “They didn’t help as much as the lesson Her Majesty gave us, but they were interesting, nonetheless.”

 

Harry sighed. “Honestly, Draco, the only thing we’re doing is talking and right now I’m trying to fix a problem I caused.”

 

“What ‘problem?’ What did you _do_?” Draco asked.

 

“I asked about his childhood.” Harry said quietly.

 

Draco bit his lip. “Oh. Yeah, not the best idea. It wasn’t pleasant. He’s told me a bit.” He told Harry.

 

Lucius hummed, pressing a kiss to Harry’s neck, making Harry shiver. “I’m fine now. Thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry turned and smiled at him. “No problem, I’m happy to help fix things I cause.”

 

Lucius leaned in and kissed him chastely.

 

Draco sighed. “I’ll just leave, I think.” He said, heading for the door.

 

Harry chuckled. “That might be best.” He agreed.

 

As soon as the door shut behind Draco, Lucius was pulling Harry close again. “Now, where were we?”

 

Harry smiled. “Well, you were sniffing me…”

 

“Ah, _yes_. Now I remember.” Lucius leaned in close to Harry and took another deep inhale, then turned Harry’s head with a gentle touch and claimed Harry’s mouth, drinking in every sigh and moan and every other sound Harry made, as Lucius explored his mouth at length.

 

No more words were spoken for quite some time.

 

*****

 

That night, Harry decided to watch a happy scene from Lily’s younger years. He wasn’t very picky about when it was or what was going on, but he wanted to see evidence that she’d be a normal, happy child.

 

Instead of waking to Lucius, this time his dream began at midday, in the middle of a hallway in Malfoy Manor.

 

Harry heard Lucius’ voice coming from behind a nearly-closed door and peeked in. The man was sitting at the small table they had bought for Lily, waiting patiently while their seven-year-old daughter set up her tea service.

 

Harry covered his mouth and held in the giggles that wanted to escape. 

 

Lucius thanked his daughter as his ‘tea’ was poured, which was really just juice. He picked up the ‘milk’—another, different juice—and mixed some in. Harry could tell from the green colour that it was an Elven juice with a light, grapey flavour. He added some sugar and stirred, then took a sip.

 

“This is delicious tea, Lily. Wherever did you get it?” He asked.

 

Lily hummed, and Harry’s smile turned fond. She was _so_ like her father. “It’s an Elven blend that I recently acquired, Father. I quite like it, don’t you?”

 

Lucius nodded. “It’s marvellous. You simply _must_ tell me where I can get some.”

 

“Remind me before you leave, and I will show you the tin. It’s easy enough to find this brand, if you know what to look for.” Lily told him.

 

Harry shook his head fondly and left them to their tea party. He was pretty stunned by how well-spoken his children were, but he supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised. They took lessons starting at the age of five in everything from elocution to beginner potions, so being well-spoken by the time they were seven wasn’t that much of a stretch.

 

Harry sometimes worried that they were being pushed too hard to learn, but Lucius assured him that he’d had _more_ than four lessons per day, and Harry made sure they got to play every day, as well. Honestly, he had no reason to be worried. They _seemed_ well-adjusted enough.

 

Harry sighed, walking out to the trees that bordered the grounds. “Silver Wind?” He called out.

 

“He’s on his way.” Moonbeam’s voice answered him.

 

Harry couldn’t mentally talk to Moonbeam’s mated stallion like he could Moonbeam, but they were still linked through the mating bond Silver Wind had with Moonbeam, and Harry’d grown fond of riding the stallion.

 

A few minutes later, Silver Wind stepped out of the trees and bowed his head.

 

Harry bowed back. “Could I ride you? I’ve got nothing to do right now, and I could use the companionship.” He requested.

 

The stallion huffed and tossed his head, then took a few steps closer and stilled, next to the stump Harry usually used to climb on.

 

Harry smiled and climbed onto the stump, then hefted himself astride the large unicorn. “Go as fast as you want, I’m not pregnant or anything this time. I would have called your mate if I was.” He assured the animal.

 

Silver Wind took off, racing through the trees, and Harry leaned forward a bit, enjoying the feeling of wind in his face. He whooped, laughing when they skirted closely around a tree.

 

Silver Wind whinnied in response and began to narrowly miss trees on purpose, for the adrenaline rush.

 

Harry had no idea how the unicorns travelled from Hogwarts to Malfoy Manor so fast, over water, no less, but they never did it with him on them, so he contented himself with knowing that wherever he was, if there were dense forests nearby, his unicorns would come to him, and left it at that.

 

He rode for half an hour, then leaned down close to Silver Wind’s ear. “Alright, Silver, take me back.” He said.

 

The unicorn slowed, then turned and headed back toward the stump so Harry could dismount.

 

They got to the stump and Harry slid off Silver Wind’s back, running his hand over the back of the unicorn a few times. “Thanks for the ride, big guy.” He said.

 

Silver Wind whinnied in response.

 

“I’ll see you around. Go keep Moonbeam company.” He said.

 

He watched with fondness as the unicorn turned and disappeared into the trees.

 

Time to head back inside and wait for Draco, who would be bringing James home from his play date with Draco’s second son, Dante, soon.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and stretched, then snorted at the mental image of Lucius having a tea party with their daughter. So, the man _would_ learn how to play again, Harry just had to keep working on him until it happened. He could do that, since he now knew that it was eventually going to work.

 

He got up and grabbed his shower things, then headed into the bathroom to take his shower. He turned on the water and let it heat while he considered what he was going to do with his day. He had a little bit of homework left he needed to get done, but that would only occupy him for a little while, and he had just visited Lucius the day before; he felt he owed the man some time alone to de-stress after the emotionally-charged discussion the previous day.

 

Harry was getting more and more nervous the closer they got to finishing the courtship. He hadn’t forgotten that this was Voldemort’s plan to get his hands on him, he’d just been ignoring that fact and enjoying the ride while he could. Now, however, they were getting close to the end, and Voldemort wouldn’t wait for long. He’d expect Lucius to bring Harry to him shortly after their wedding.

 

Harry knew that killing Voldemort was the only thing he had to do in the final battle, that getting to him and killing him would be helped along by Draco, but still, _so much_ could go wrong!

 

Moreover, if things went wrong in the worst way, he stood to lose _not only_ a trusted friend, but his own _stepson_! Draco was going to be practically stuck to his arse for the entire battle, and while they were good together, they weren’t either one of them invincible. It was a _huge_ risk.

 

Harry noticed that he was breathing harshly, way too fast, and leaned against the wall, trying to suck in a decent breath. His head was starting to spin dizzyingly, and his vision was tunnelling. He slowly slid down the wall, pulling his knees to his chest when he reached the floor in an effort to comfort himself.

 

He was starting to panic, breaths coming even faster and harsher, when Neville walked in. “Hey, Harry!” He called out happily.

 

He did a double-take, then rushed to Harry’s side, the spray of the water soaking through his pyjamas. “Breathe, Harry. Deep breaths. In, hold it… Out. In… Out… Keep breathing. Slow and even. You’ll be fine.” Neville coached him, keeping his voice calm and soothing, breathing with Harry, a comforting hand resting on Harry’s shoulder, grounding him.

 

When Harry caught his breath, he licked his lips. “Thanks, Nev. I was thinking about Voldemort, and what Lucius is going to have to do soon, and what _I'm_  going to have to do…” He laughed wryly. “Guess I panicked.” He said.

 

Neville smiled and offered him a hand, pulling him to his feet. “It’s alright, these things sometimes happen to the best of us. I used to have panic attacks, back before I came here. Gran could get really mean when she thought I was a squib, she was really ashamed, and I would get so worked up I’d start to hyperventilate. A mind-healer taught me how to work through them, coached me on deep breathing and gave me a potions regimen I had to follow for a year. I grew out of them, though, right before I came to Hogwarts, when I got my letter and things were finally looking up. And, in case you’re wondering, I’m not going to tell anyone about this, so don’t worry.”

 

Harry smiled in relief. “Thanks. I owe you one.”

 

“Also…” Neville bit his lip. “If the fight comes _here_ , to Hogwarts…” He stared at the ground. “Well, I don’t know about the others, but you don’t have to go it alone.” He raised his head and met Harry’s eyes, his own shining with sincerity and a fire that Harry hadn’t seen outside of DA meetings. “ _I_ intend to _fight_.” He said softly, but vehemently.

 

Harry smiled and clapped a hand to his shoulder. “I won’t try to stop you, just make sure you come out of the battle in one piece. I can’t afford to lose you, Nev. Neither can Ginny.” He told the other teen. “Now, I think I can finish my shower without another freak-out. Especially if I have company to keep me from spiralling downward.” He joked lightly.

 

Neville laughed. “Yeah, having someone else there to keep your mind off the heavy stuff can sometimes help.” He agreed, stripping his wet clothes off. “Gran would kill me if she knew I’d gotten my best pyjamas soaked.” He muttered, then shrugged. “At least it was for a good cause.” He said dismissively, throwing them in the hamper for the house-elves to collect.


	40. Draco's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene here was inspired by a comment I got from someone (who will recognize the scene, I'm fairly certain), so this is for you! Thanks for the idea, I thought it was too cute to pass up!

Harry let himself into Lucius’ rooms to find the man not there. He huffed and left, heading for the man’s office. He knocked, hoping Lucius would be there, because if he _wasn’t_ , Harry had no idea where he’d _be_ , and Harry was in need of the comfort only Lucius’ blood could provide.

 

“Enter.” Came the cool, cultured voice.

 

Harry walked in and strode up to the man, who was grading papers.

 

Lucius set his quill down just in the nick of time before Harry shoved him back, chair and all, and planted himself in the man’s lap. He grabbed Lucius’ left hand and stroked his tongue over the base of the thumb once, twice, before _biting down_.

 

He sucked and felt his whole body relax as spicy-sweet blood filled his mouth. He let out a soft mewl of satisfaction as he melted against the man, swallowing every few seconds.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Rough morning?” He asked.

 

“Mmm.” Harry hummed in assent, still sucking gently. He pulled his mouth off of Lucius and licked the wounds closed. “I had a _panic attack_.” He said flatly.

 

Lucius frowned. “Whatever about?” He asked, perplexed.

 

Harry sighed. “What else? Voldemort. _I_ have to be the one to kill him, and if something goes wrong, I could lose any number of my closest friends, or Draco, or _you_. But no pressure.” He said in an irritated tone of voice.

 

Lucius sighed and wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close and stroking the back of his neck in a soothing gesture. “My beloved Harry, everyone that will be there fighting is going _willingly_. You can’t make choices about who fights and who doesn’t, that is up to the individual themselves. All you can do is hope that everyone you love comes out of the fight intact. And don’t forget the spell I cast earlier this year. Draco cannot die without my leave, and unless I run out of options to keep him alive, I will not give it.” Lucius said firmly. “At the very least, you do not have to worry about _him_.”

 

Harry nodded slowly. “You’re right. I _had_ forgotten about that.” He said. “I just want this all to be over already. I’m so _sick_ of all the worrying!”

 

Lucius raised Harry’s face and kissed him deeply, tasting the metallic taste of his blood on Harry’s tongue still. “I know, my beloved. We will end it, soon. There are a few more steps in the courtship, and then we will take a week or two for ourselves before I bring you to him. Before we do that, I’m going to take you to Diagon Alley. We need to stop by Ollivander’s for a spare wand. You _know_ he will demand that I hand over yours when I bring you to him.” Lucius told Harry. “I will _not_ leave you defenceless.” He said fiercely.

 

Harry smiled and traced a finger over Lucius’ bottom lip. “I didn’t think you would. I trust you.”

 

Lucius opened his mouth and drew the finger into his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before releasing it.   


Harry smiled and licked his lips. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.” He warned the man.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Don’t put your body parts too close to my mouth, then. I always want you in my mouth, you know that.” He returned.

 

Harry blushed.

 

Lucius’ smile widened. “Ah, _there’s_ that lovely shade of red. Beautiful.” He purred, tracing a finger over Harry’s cheek. “You need to leave me so I can get some marking done, Love. You are a lovely distraction, but these essays are not going to mark themselves, though I _really_ wish they _would_.” He muttered, glaring at the stack of parchment.

 

Harry chuckled and slid off Lucius’ lap, making the man suck in a breath. “Fine, I’ll go.” He said lightly. “I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

*****

 

“Hey.” Ron said as Harry sat down. “Any idea where your feathery friend is?” He asked, nodding toward the Slytherin table.

 

Harry looked and frowned. Draco wasn’t there. “Noo…” He said slowly. “He missed _breakfast_ , too.” He realized, now that he was thinking about it.

 

“That’s really weird, for him. He doesn’t usually skip meals. Two in a row is unheard of. Think he might be sick?” Ron asked.

 

“Maybe…” Harry blinked in dawning realization. _Or he’s moulting_! He thought.

 

He began to eat faster. “I’ll talk to Prince when I’m done here, maybe _he_ knows what’s going on.”

 

Ron nodded. “Good idea. If something’s up with Malf—er, _his mate_ —he’ll know.”

 

“That’s the hope, at least.” Harry muttered.

 

He ate until he saw Professor Prince get up and leave, then got up and followed him. “Professor!” He called out, making the man stop and turn to face him.

 

“Yes, Potter?” He drawled, obviously not in the mood to talk to him.

 

“Um.” Harry licked his lips nervously. “Where’s Draco? He’s missed two meals, now, and—“

 

“He has not _missed_ them, he is merely taking them in our rooms. He’s, ah,” Severus leaned closer and whispered, “moulting. He says he must have caught one of the sicknesses that can cause it from one of the guards the Queen brought with her.”

 

Harry blinked. _Yeah, he definitely caught_ something _, but not from a member of the royal guard_. Harry thought. “All right.” He said. “Let him know I hope he feels better soon.”

 

Severus nodded. “He should be able to leave the rooms by midday tomorrow. I will pass along your well-wishes to him.” He said, then turned and headed back toward the dungeons.

 

 _Shit_. Harry realized in shock. _Draco’s pregnant_!

 

*****

 

Draco morosely picked out a few more feathers, putting them in the box Severus was keeping his feathers in for now, and sighed. _We were_ so _careful_! He thought dejectedly. _We didn’t want any children until_ after _the war. Well,_ I _wouldn’t have minded, but… Severus is going to be_ so _upset with me_.

 

The door opened and Severus came in. “Your being sick has inflicted _Potter’s_ company upon me. He sends his regards, and hopes you’ll feel better soon.” He told the blond, coming over and bending to kiss his mate. “I’m glad I can’t catch whatever you have.” He murmured.

 

Draco smiled thinly. “Me, too. Could you preen me? I can’t reach most of my feathers, and I keep finding them on the floor.” He requested.

 

Severus’ eyes darkened and he smiled. “I think I might have a _few_ hours free. Get into the bedroom, brat.” He said, slapping Draco’s arse as the blond hurried into the room and lay down on the bed.

 

Severus brought the box of feathers with him and set it on the bed next to Draco, then removed his shirt. As nice as Draco’s pheromone-oil _smelled_ , Severus had no desire to spend the rest of the day _wearing_ the distracting scent. He draped his shirt over the corner of the wardrobe’s open door, then climbed atop the bed and straddled Draco’s thighs.

 

He reached up and began tugging gently at each feather, testing if it was ready to come out yet. Most of them came out easily, and he put those in the box beside himself, leaving those that weren’t quite ready yet.

 

Draco’s wings were a messy, bedraggled sight at the moment, and Severus sighed softly. They were usually so _lovely_ , and Severus could admit, if only to himself, that he took a great deal of pleasure in looking at them, admiring the beauty and grace of his—admittedly vain—mate.

 

“Do you want me to use the oil, Draco?” Severus asked, running his fingertips up under the wings and tracing over the small glands there.

 

Draco sighed and shook his head. “There’s really no point, is there? I’m _moulting_ , they’re all going to fall out _anyway_.” He groused.

 

Severus sighed and leaned in to kiss at the back of Draco’s neck. “My beautiful brat, I’m so sorry. I know you hate moulting. When your new feathers grow in, I’ll preen them for you and we’ll cap the experience with wild, passionate sex, alright?” He asked, plucking feathers from the undersides of Draco’s wings.

 

Draco chuckled. “Sounds like a plan.” He said sleepily. Without the pheromone oil involved, Severus was able to keep his faculties, and without his mate’s libido spurring him on, Draco found himself being lulled to sleep instead. _Well,_ he thought as he slipped under, _I didn’t sleep very well last night, anyway._

 

*****

 

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He didn’t recognise the room, but if he had ended up where and when he _meant_ to, he was in the little cottage on Lucius’ island.

 

He felt an arm draped over his waist and smiled, covering the hand resting over his navel with his own hand and twining the fingers together. He gave the hand a light squeeze, then tried to slide off the bed.

 

Immediately, the arm tightened and a growl sounded behind him. “And just _where_ ,” Lucius cultured voice said, “do you think _you_ are going?”

 

Harry chuckled. “To the loo, if you _must_ know.” He answered.

 

Lucius sighed and released him, rolling over and taking the light blanket with him. “Fine, you may go, but you’re coming _right back_.” He demanded. “I want to have you for breakfast.” He added.

 

Harry flushed and hurried into the bathroom.

 

When he came back out, Lucius was already getting started on his own. He had an arm behind his head and the other hand was running up and down his cock, slowly stroking the flesh. He met Harry’s eyes and smirked, reaching over to grab the vial of lube that was sitting on the nightstand. He tossed it to Harry.

 

Harry caught the vial and looked down at it, then joined Lucius on the bed. “I’m assuming you want a show?” He asked teasingly.

 

Lucius hummed in reply, his lips curving into a smile. “If it’s not too much trouble.” He purred.

 

Harry snorted and turned so that he was facing away from Lucius, opening the vial and slicking the fingers of one hand. He had enough of his memories available to him to know what he was supposed to do, though specifics were vague.

 

Sir Gregor had explained that due to the changeable nature of the future, memories would be lacking in detail while he was in a precognitive dream, but he’d know the important things, like who people were and how to do things he did regularly and things like that.

 

Harry reached behind himself and slid one finger into his hole, hearing Lucius’ satisfied hum from behind him. He slid it in and out a few times, then smiled when Lucius prompted him, “Add another, Love.”

 

He added a second finger and scissored them, stretching himself for Lucius, moaning softly.

 

Lucius moaned with him. “Yes. That’s enough, Harry. I want you to feel me all day long.” He breathed.

 

Harry pulled his fingers out and crawled over to Lucius, straddling the man. He used his still-slick fingers to slick the man’s cock, then raised up and sank down on it, moaning loudly.

 

Lucius growled, grabbing onto his hips and raising his own to meet Harry’s. “This is going to be fast.” He warned. “I can’t last very long. You’re so _tight_!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Don’t worry, just make sure you bite me and I’ll come, too.” He promised.

 

“Spread your wings.” Lucius commanded. “I want to see them while I fuck you.”

 

Harry spread his wings, flapping them a few times to fill the air around them with more of his scent.

 

Lucius inhaled deeply and sighed happily. “Merlin, you smell _delicious_. I can never get enough of that _scent_!” He helped Harry move, slamming upward every time Harry came down on his cock, fucking up into him as best he could.

 

Harry couldn’t hold in the soft moans he was letting out with every thrust as Lucius battered his prostate relentlessly. He felt the man’s hand close around his cock and looked down.

 

Lucius was grinning up at him. “Come on, Harry. I know you can come first. You’re so sensitive and responsive that it shouldn’t take you long at _all_.” He coaxed, stroking Harry quickly.

 

Harry bucked up into the hand, then ground down on Lucius’ cock. He moaned loudly, then gasped as Lucius  grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to lie flat on top of him.

 

“I want you to come on my cock, my lovely mate.” Lucius growled. “Do you need the bite, or can you come like this? Hm?”

 

Harry whined. “I _want_ the bite.” He told Lucius, then bared his neck for the man, displaying his mating mark. “Please?”

 

Lucius growled in satisfaction, then leaned up and licked over the mark, still stroking and fucking Harry.

 

Harry shivered.

 

“Alright, then.” Lucius said, and _bit_.

 

Harry screamed, coming hard and setting Lucius off with him.

 

Lucius kept thrusting as he released into Harry, stopping only when his cock softened enough to slip out on its own. He held Harry close, stroking his back, and licked over the teeth marks he’d left as they caught their breath. “Well, that was satisfying.” He said with a large grin, smacking Harry’s arse playfully. “Are you hungry?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed drowsily. “Kind of, but I don’t want to get up.” He answered, laying on top of Lucius with his wings spread over them.

 

Lucius laughed. “Fine, we can lay here and cuddle for a while longer first. You’re lucky you’re so cute. I really let you get away with _far_ too much.”

 

Harry just grinned and nuzzled into Lucius’ neck, breathing in his scent eagerly.

 

He smelled like _home_.

 

*****

 

Harry brightened when he saw Draco come into the Great Hall just in time for lunch.

 

The other Faurae made a beeline for the Gryffindor table and Harry cast a muffliato as soon as the blond sat down, casting a regretful glance at Hermione.

 

She just rolled her eyes and shrugged, indicating that she didn’t care if they had secrets from her.

 

Ginny, on the other hand, looked decidedly miffed.

 

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you for backing up my lie. I appreciate it.” He said softly.

 

“Why didn’t you tell him the truth?” Harry asked.

 

Draco flushed. “Well, to be fair, we don’t know for _sure_ that I’m pregnant. It _could_ be something else. After all, I’m on Contraceptus, and there’s only one thing that causes it to fail, and I’ve steered clear of it, so maybe it’s something else.” He said. “I’m going to ask Her Majesty tonight. I want you with me when I do.”

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll be there.” He promised. “What are you going to do if you _are_ pregnant?”

 

Draco frowned. “We’ll cross _that_ bridge when we come to it.” He answered.

 

Harry nodded. “Fair enough.” He said. “Ready to face the wrath of Ginny?”

 

Draco smirked. “Sure, let’s talk down Red.” He said lightly.

 

Harry dispelled the muffliato and, right on cue, Ginny let them have it.   


“What the _hell_ , you two?! I thought we were all _friends_ here! What was so important that you couldn’t tell _me_?! I know how to keep secrets, you both _know_ that!” She said loudly.

 

“It’s not that we don’t _trust_ you.” Draco told her. “It’s just that I have news I don’t want _anyone_ to know yet. Harry only knows because he has information on Faurae that _you_ aren’t privy to, and it’s a very private matter. He only knows because he’s a submissive Faurae, too, and as such, needed the same information I did. If it weren’t for his submissive nature, he’d be in the dark just as much as you are, and I promise I will tell you soon. I just want to be _sure_ first, because what we _think_ is going on _might_ be wrong.” He finished.

 

Ginny huffed, eyes narrowed.

 

“Please, Red, don’t be mad.” Draco said softly. “I trust you, you know that.”

 

Ginny groaned. “Fine, have your secret for now. Just tell me when you _can_ , alright?” She asked.

 

Draco smiled at her thankfully. “I will.” He promised.


	41. Waking Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter you’ll be informed by the date we’re at that I’ve been detailing every. Single. Day. To some extent. So, we’re still in early February. Keep in mind that this means I didn’t skip Valentine’s Day, we just haven’t gotten there yet. It’s fast approaching. ^_^

Draco watched as Severus and Lucius sat down with Liam to chat, then turned his attention to Ana, who was standing a few feet away, talking to Harry softly.

 

He walked over to her just as Harry said, “So he wants you to look inside his mind and check, to be sure.”

 

Ana nodded and led them behind the copse of trees before taking both of Draco’s hands in her own. “I need contact to read your mind, but this _is_ the easiest way. Think of all the properties of the potion you were on that might be relevant. It could be something small.” She said, then nodded. “Alright. Did you eat anything strange about a week ago?” She asked. She paused and blinked twice rapidly. “Oh. Oh, well, _that_ explains things.” She said lightly.

 

Draco frowned. “What? _What_ does?” He asked nervously.

 

Ana smiled. “The potion is rendered useless if you eat grapes or drink their juice, correct?” She asked.

 

Draco nodded. “That’s right.” He affirmed.

 

Ana giggled. “Six days ago, you ate rubika fruit with breakfast.” She told him. “Didn’t it taste kind of… Grape-y?”

 

Draco paled. “A little bit.” He said softly. “But it’s _Elven_. I thought it was safe.”

 

“The rubika _is_ an Elven food, yes, but it is a cousin of your grape. They share many similarities, and apparently the nutrient that counteracts your Contraceptus is present in _both_ fruits. So, yes, you’re right. You _are_ pregnant. When are you going to tell your mate?” She asked, dropping his hands.

 

Draco gulped. “Hopefully not until after the final battle.” He said quietly.

 

Harry gaped at him. “I don’t want you fighting if you’re _pregnant_!” He hissed. “That baby is my grandchild—and it felt _very_ weird to say that!” He added.

 

Draco huffed. “ _Step_ -grandchild, and you can’t stop me if I _want_ to fight!” He spat.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I could tell _Lucius_.” He threatened.

 

“If you tell _anyone_ ,” Draco hissed, stepping up to Harry, “about this, I will _never_ let you know another secret about me again.” He finished, eyes flashing.

 

Harry sighed. “Draco, I don’t want you putting your unborn _child_ at risk—“

 

“ _My_ child, _my_ body, _my_ choice.” Draco interrupted softly. “If you stop me and end up dead, I will never forgive myself. If I lose this child fighting, I’ll at least know I _fought_. No one else needs to know until after we win. It’s important to me, Harry.” He finished solemnly.

 

“Fine.” Harry relented. “I’ll keep your secret, but you _owe_ me.”

 

“And if I lose the child, you’ll keep your silence indefinitely? If I lose the child, I don’t want Severus to know I ever _was_ pregnant.” Draco pressed.

 

Harry shook his head. “I promise I’ll keep your secret, however long you decide to hold onto it. Just… If you _do_ lose it, you’ll need to talk to someone about it instead of letting it fester. I can be that person for you.” He offered.

 

Draco smiled. “Agreed. But let’s hope it never comes to that.” He said firmly.

 

Ana shook her head. “Boys.” She sighed. “Martyrs, the lot of you.” She said, but her voice held a note of fondness. “Come on, let’s get you back to your mate. Harry, go see Sir Gregor. He’ll be expecting you.” She told him.

 

Harry nodded and headed off to see the man.

 

He passed by Tyrell on the way.

 

Tyrell smiled at him and bowed. “My Lord.” He said deferentially.

 

Harry shook his head. “ _You_ don’t have to call me that; _You’re_ a friend.” He said. “Harry is fine.”

 

Tyrell’s smile widened. “Not while the other Fae are here, My Lord. After they leave we can be informal again. For now, I’ll keep to protocol.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fine by me, so long as it’s not _permanent_.” He told the Fae before continuing on his way.

 

He knocked on the door to Sir Gregor’s room, and heard the man’s voice bid him enter.

 

He walked in to find the man seated on the floor on a cushion, with another cushion in front of him. “Come in, sit, and we’ll get started.”

 

Harry sat in front of him.

 

“Did it go well?” Sir Gregor asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, very. I saw something new each night.” He told the man, an obvious note of satisfaction in his voice.

 

Sir Gregor smiled and nodded. “Very good, My Lord. Now, we will work on having a vision while awake, which is a good deal more tricky. Don’t feel bad if it takes more time than we have today.” He advised.

 

Harry smiled. “I’m ready.” He said.

 

*****

 

“So, Father was staring at you an awful lot at breakfast. What do you want to bet he’ll be asking you to stay after class?” Draco asked as he caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

 

Pansy snorted. “He won’t take that bet.” She said surely.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, because I’m pretty sure you’re right. He had that look in his eyes he gets when he’s _planning_ something.” He said.

 

Hermione snorted. “Be honest, Harry; you were watching _him_ right back.”

 

“I never said I wasn’t.” Harry answered with a shrug.

 

They stopped in front of the door to DADA and waited. Hermione and Draco got into a discussion about the next steps in the courtship, and Harry halfway listened.

 

As Draco got to the part about Harry either buying or making the wedding robes, Lucius showed up and let them into the classroom.

 

“Mr. Potter.” He called out as the students took their seats. “Please stay after class so I may have a word with you.”

 

Draco turned to Harry and shot him a smug smirk that clearly said, ‘I told you so.’

 

Harry just rolled his eyes and got ready to take notes, slipping a cinnamon candy into his mouth from the box in his pocket.

 

*****

 

Harry got up as students filed out of the classroom and stood in front of Lucius’ desk. “You wanted me to stay, Sir?” He asked with a small smile.

 

Lucius returned the smile. “I did.” He waited until the last student left, then flicked his wand at the door, closing it and locking it. “The next step in the courtship is the weekend get-away, and I have it planned for this weekend, if you’re amenable.”

 

Harry flushed. That meant he’d be spending the night in bed with Lucius on Saturday, which was Valentine’s Day. “Alright.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, I know what day you’re thinking of, and no, I don’t expect any rule-breaking from you. I am quite content with what we are able to do, for now. We will be able to sate our lusts for each other soon enough.” He said, coming around the desk and pulling Harry into his arms. He bent and kissed the teen, humming into the kiss. He pulled away long enough to murmur, “You taste like cinnamon.”

 

Harry laughed. “I taste like _you_.” He corrected.

 

“True, but as I cannot detect my own pheromones, I’m not used to tasting cinnamon on my lovers.” Lucius reminded him.

 

“I like your pheromones.” Harry said, smiling up at the man.

 

Lucius licked his lips. “And I like _yours_. How many of those candies do you have left?” He asked with a smile.

 

Harry blushed. “Um. Not very many.” He confessed. “I kind of have them with me everywhere I go. I suck on one whenever I miss you. Which is a lot.”

 

“I’m happy to hear that you like the taste so much. From what Severus has told me, you’ll be tasting it rather a lot once we marry.” Lucius teased. “At any rate, you’re going to be late to your next class. I’ll write you a note.”

 

Harry was half-tempted to tell him not to bother, since Professor Binns would probably not even notice his arrival, but soon enough, Lucius was passing a folded piece of parchment to him. “Thank you, Lucius. I’ll see you at dinner.” He said, waving as he headed out the door.

 

Lucius watched him go, then sat down to grade during his free period.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down for dinner, scooting over as Draco sat beside him.

 

“So?” The blond prompted as they filled their plates.

 

Harry smiled. “He wanted to tell me he planned our weekend get-away for this weekend.” He told Draco, loud enough that all his friends could hear, as well.

 

Draco nodded. “On Valentine’s, that’s romantic of him.” He noted.

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah.” He agreed. “I’m a little sad I’ll miss it here, there’s something exciting that’s going to happen, but I’ll hear about it when I get back.” He said, thinking of Neville proposing to Ginny. He’d miss the proposal proper, but he’d no doubt see the ring when he got back. Ginny would accept, and she’d be over the moon, showing her ring off to anyone who asked, a few people who didn’t.

 

Ron snorted. “Where’s he taking you?” He asked. “Another island?” All of Gryffindor had heard about the final date by now, and Harry shrugged.

 

“He didn’t say. Knowing him, it’ll be somewhere posh, though.” Harry said mildly.

 

Draco grinned. “Father’s trying very hard to impress you, you know.” He pointed out. “He’s pulling out all the stops. Even _I’ve_ never seen the island you’ve been to.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll get to. Just not while _we’re_ there. There’s only one bed in the cottage, he says.” Harry told him.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, so it’s purely a _romantic_ island. I _see_.” He purred.

 

Harry smiled. “Yes, it’s a cosy little place just big enough for two. It’s very nice. I think he intended to tell you about it after your mother was out of the picture, or once you were old enough to go without her. I’m pretty sure he just never wanted _her_ there.”

 

“That makes sense.” Draco said, nodding. “They were always _polite_ to one another, but aside from an occasional peck on the cheek, I never really saw them demonstrate any _affection_ toward one another. Not like he is with _you_ , constantly joined at the lips. There’s _definite_ chemistry _there_ , loathe as I am to admit it.” He said in a long-suffering tone.

 

Harry laughed. “You _wanted_ us to get together.” He reminded the blond.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “I regret it frequently.” He told Harry.

 

“Careful what you wish for.” Harry shot back. “You might get more than you bargained for.”

 

“Yes, I can see that now.”

 

They finished their dinner and headed out to the Entrance Hall to wait for Severus and Lucius.

 

Lucius came out first. “Draco, Beloved.” He greeted them.

 

Harry flushed. “Lucius.” He returned.

 

Draco smirked. “Father. Where are you taking Harry this weekend?” He asked curiously.

 

“I’ll tell you later. In private.” He said mildly. “Wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise for Harry.”

 

Draco raised a brow. “Well, is it somewhere I’ve _been_ , this time?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “It is. It’s somewhere you enjoyed quite a bit, though you may not remember it very well.”

 

Draco eyed him, then narrowed his eyes. “How _old_ was I last time I was there?” He asked suspiciously.

 

Lucius smirked. “Two.” He answered.

 

Harry smothered a chuckle.

 

Draco shot him a glare, then turned back to his father. “Then that doesn’t count.” He said impatiently. “It’s not like I can remember it!”

 

“I beg to differ.” Lucius said. “You asked if you were there before. You _have_ been. Whether or not you can remember it is not what you asked. Be more specific next time.” He advised.

 

“He has a point, Draco.” Severus agreed, joining them.

 

Draco turned his glare to his husband. “Do you want sex tonight?”

 

“Oh, God, don’t say things like that in front of me! Bad visuals!” Harry said, clapping his hands over his ears.

 

“Draco, really, not in public.” Lucius chastised gently, pulling Harry’s hands from his ears. “Let’s head to the forest.” He said.

 

“ _Yes, let’s_!” Harry said emphatically, then led the way.

 

Lucius chuckled at Harry’s reaction as the three Faurae followed him.

 

*****

 

Harry sighed. “I saw _something_ , but I couldn’t quite make it out. I don’t think I’m any good at this.” He said sadly.

 

Sir Gregor laughed. “And how do you think you are _going_ to get good at it, if you don’t _practice_?” He asked. “Try again. You need to relax and let it come. Don’t be afraid of it. It can be rather overwhelming the first time, but you’ll learn to See even while retaining your awareness of the world around you in time, the more you use your ability. And remember, events you See are not set in stone. The future is a changeable thing.” He reminded Harry.

 

Harry nodded, and focused on Seeing Lily’s first steps again.

 

He felt his awareness of the room around him begin to dim, and the parlour of Malfoy Manor swam into view, wavering slightly. He clung to it, and the foggy surroundings snapped into sharp focus. He saw a baby standing in the middle of the room, holding onto the table in front of her.

 

“Come here, Lily Flower.” Lucius was coaxing, holding out his arms. “Walk to Father.”

 

Lily turned her head to look at him and said, “Fa!”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, that’s Father.” He encouraged. “Walk to him.” He said.

 

“Come on, sweetie. Come to me.” Lucius said.

 

Lily let go of the table and took a step toward him, teetering slightly.

 

Harry held his breath. She was doing it!

 

She took another step, then another, and then overbalanced, landing on her front. She crawled the rest of the way.

 

Lucius picked her up, laughing. “Well, that’s definitely a good _start_.” He told her. “We’ll have you walking in _no_ time.” He said proudly.

 

Harry smiled, then heard his name being called softly. He listened, and heard it again, recognizing the voice as Sir Gregor’s.

 

He let the vision fade, and blinked as awareness of his current surroundings returned. “I finally _did_ it!” He said in triumph.

 

Sir Gregor laughed. “I know, you were talking aloud. A good choice; a child’s first steps are always a happy memory.” He told the teen, smiling widely.

 

Harry blushed to find out he’d been speaking aloud, but smiled happily. “She’s going to be a _beautiful_ baby!” He told the man.

 

Sir Gregor nodded. “I’ve seen your mate while looking through your mind, and I have to agree: You two will make _lovely_ children.”

 

Harry beamed.

 

“Now that you have managed to See something, I want you to try again, with something that won’t be quite as happy. I’ve seen several Faurae be born and raised in my time, and your best bet will probably be the day one of your children’s wings come in; it’s usually a bittersweet memory, because it is painful for the one with the wings and there is nothing you can do about it, but it is a proud moment in a parent’s life to know that their child is blessed enough to gain wings. Flying under one’s own power is a singular experience, and bearing children is a blessing.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded, focused on his twins this time, and tried to will a vision to appear…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since tomorrow (June 24th, probably today by the time you're reading this) is my birthday, how about leaving me a review? Pretty please? *bats eyelashes*


	42. The Talk

Harry opened his eyes and found himself staring down at a robed and masked figure, and his blood ran cold. It was a vision, and not the fun kind.

 

“Luccciusss,” He heard Voldemort speak. “What is your progresss with the courtsship?”

 

Lucius’ head remained bowed as he answered. “We have gotten to the weekend away, My Lord. The boy is slowly coming around, and I have high hopes that he will accept my proposal to marry.”

 

Voldemort’s anticipation shot through Harry. “Exccellent. You pleassse me greatly with thisss newss, Luccciusss. Continue to woo the boy, and when he trusstss you, bring him to me.” He hissed.

 

Lucius nodded. “It will be done, My Lord.”

 

Voldemort waved a hand. “Back to your ssstation, my faithful Lieutenant.”

 

Lucius returned to his spot just behind Voldemort’s right shoulder.

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

 

“Ssseverusss, come forward.”

 

Harry’s heart jumped into his throat again. He didn’t care for the man as much as Draco did, but still, he didn’t want to see him killed or tortured!

 

Severus came forward and knelt at the man’s feet. “My Lord.” He murmured.

 

“How goes _your_ missssion? Hasss the boy come around?” He asked.

 

Severus’ back tensed. “He is beginning to, My Lord, but he feels it is his place, as a submissive, to stay at home and care for children that will add to your ranks, rather than fighting alongside his father and I.” He answered.

 

Voldemort’s frustration didn’t grow any, and Harry had to wonder what the monster was thinking. “The boy hasss a point.” Voldemort mused. “Sssubmissssivesss don’t generally _fight_ , nor are they particularly ussseful for any tassskss I may asssign…” He nodded. “You will get the boy with child asss sssoon asss you are able. He will be made to bear asss many children asss he can. They will be raisssed to fight for me.” He decided.

 

Severus nodded. “Yes, My Lord.” He answered.

 

“Return to your ssstation.” Voldemort dismissed him.

 

Harry paid little attention to the rest of the meeting, gritting his teeth when the inevitable torture curses echoed back to him. He took a grim satisfaction in noting that Narcissa had earned a few rounds of cruciatus.

 

He woke about half-an-hour later, and leapt from his bed, sprinting toward Lucius’ rooms. He got in and closed the door, listening for Lucius. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard the man’s voice coming, but realized that he wasn’t alone; Severus was with him!

 

Harry ran into the man’s room and shut the door behind himself.

 

The man entered the room and there was silence for a few long moments, before the door to the bedroom was opened. “Harry?” Lucius called softly.

 

Harry cast a lumos, and smiled. “Hi. I… Saw the meeting.” He said quietly.

 

Lucius smiled. “Then you know I am not harmed. You couldn’t wait to tell me in the morning?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “I knew I wouldn’t get back to sleep without seeing you and making sure you were alright.” He answered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I appreciate your concern, but you cannot keep spending nights absent from your bed. Your friends will notice, Love.” The man said, taking his Death Eater robes off and hanging them up in his wardrobe, in the back behind everything else.

 

“I guess so. I just had to see you.” Harry said.

 

“I understand.” Lucius said, taking Harry’s face in both his hands and kissing him gently, sweetly. “Let’s get you delivered safely back to your dormitory, shall we?” He asked quietly.

 

Harry let out a long sigh. “Yeah.”

 

*****

 

Harry woke and groaned, grabbing his wand and waving it to silence the damn thing. He then rolled back onto his back and threw an arm over his eyes. “I need more sleep.” He declared.

 

Neville’s voice answered him. “Rough night?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed as the teen opened his bed curtains and looked down at him. “Vision.” He answered. “And hi. Nice to see you.”

 

Neville grinned. “Get up and let’s shower.” His grin disappeared. “What was the vision about this time? Anything important?” He asked as Harry got out of bed.

 

Harry shrugged, grabbing his shower things. “Not really. He was just getting updates from the DEs.” Harry answered. “Lucius and Prince escaped without being tortured this time, so that much is good. Lucius is apparently really good at shielding his thoughts, because he’s got Voldemort believing that I’m only _just now_ falling for him. I’m madly in love with the man, to tell the truth.” He confessed.

 

Neville smiled. “Yeah, we can all tell. It’s a little upsetting to me and Seamus that you’ll be off the market, but I’ve got Ginny, and Seamus has… Well, pretty much everyone else.” He laughed.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m surprised he still _gets_ dates anymore, the way he blows through relationships.”

 

“I’m pretty sure his _blowing_ is what _gets_ him relationships, actually.” Neville snickered. “Everyone knows he’ll put out.”

 

“Oh, God, let’s not talk about Seamus’ blowing skills, it’s _far_ too early for that.” Harry said, just as Seamus walked in.

 

“Talking about me?” He asked. “My ears are burning.”

 

Neville snorted. “I’m sure that’s just from all the steam in here, don’t flatter yourself.”

 

Seamus shrugged. “Your loss. I’m a hot topic these days, you know. Oh, guess who I was with last night!” He said in excitement.

 

Harry frowned. “Who was it _this_ time?” He asked in confusion. “I thought you’d already been with everyone who would _have_ you.”

 

Seamus grinned. “Anthony Goldstein finally came around.” He revealed. “Been working on _him_ for a _month_!”

 

“Congratulations.” Neville said. “Try to keep him for a while; your future prospects are few and far between.”

 

Seamus sighed. “Yeah, it’s really sad. No one appreciates a good blow anymore. Or a good fuck.” He added morosely.

 

Neville rolled his eyes. “Yeah, not from the school broom.” He added.

 

It was true, though. Most everyone had already had a turn on Seamus, or under him, depending on their preference. Seamus would take either position; he wasn’t picky. And he didn’t stick to one gender, either. He’d dated his fair share of girls, he just seemed to like the guys better; those relationships always lasted longer.

 

Seamus grinned, totally unrepentant. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being a man-whore!” He declared, throwing his arms open wide. “Who _doesn’t_ want a piece of _this_?” He asked, doing a little shimmy.

 

“Me.” Harry replied.

 

Seamus shot him an affronted look. “Well, yeah, but _you’re_ sexually _repressed_ , we all know _that_.” He told the brunet. “Everyone _else_ loves me.”

 

Neville grinned. “Keep telling yourself that, Shea.”

 

“I will!” Seamus replied happily.

 

*****

 

Harry couldn’t stop himself from glancing up to the Head Table every few seconds during breakfast. Every time he stared at Lucius for more than a few seconds at a time, the man would notice him staring and would smirk at him and give him a flirtatious wink.

 

Harry had just received another such wink and had turned back to his food, blushing, when Ginny sighed. “ _Merlin_ , Harry, stop _eye-fucking_ the man!” She hissed at him. “It’s downright _indecent_!”

 

Harry flushed further and fixed his gaze on his eggs, smiling slightly. “Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Hermione snorted. “If Harry wants to flirt instead of eating his breakfast, let him.” She said in amusement. “ _He’ll_ be the one who has to live with his growling stomach in class later.” She told Ginny.

 

Ginny grinned. “I’m only trying to help.” She said sweetly.

 

Harry chuckled. “Sure you are.” He said sarcastically.

 

Ginny eyed him for a moment. “I think,” she finally decided, “that you’re spending _entirely_ too much time with Draco.”

 

“I love him like a brother, of course I spend time with him! Besides, we have extra lessons together, you know that!” He defended himself.

 

“Don’t you mean you love him like a _son_?” Ginny asked. “After all, you’ll be his step-dad soon.” She pointed out.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m trying not to focus on that weird fact too much.” He finally said. “He brings it up every so often, though.”

 

“Of _course_ I do, Dad.” The blond’s voice answered from behind him, making Harry jump and turn around to see him. “Almost done?” He asked, sitting beside Harry in the spot that had been left open after Seamus left breakfast ten minutes earlier, to go snog his boyfriend a bit before class.

 

“Um.” Harry answered.

 

Draco sighed. “Eat, _My Lord_.” He drawled. “And drink your juice. You should be enjoying grape juice while you _can_ , though. You won’t see much of it after you marry.” He looked in Harry’s goblet. “Though I can _clearly_ see that you prefer _pumpkin_ juice. Really, don’t you get enough of that with lunch and dinner?”

 

“I _like_ pumpkin juice.” Harry defended his drink choice, grabbing his goblet and taking a large gulp to illustrate his point.

 

“Obviously.” Draco agreed, sneering just a bit. “Well, I’m going to head to Charms. Make sure you lot aren’t late.” He said, getting up and leaving. “Ta!” He called over his shoulder as he left the Great Hall.

 

Harry looked back at Lucius for a few moments until the man noticed him staring and gave him another smirk and motioned to his plate insistently. Harry sighed and turned his attention to his food, eating while he had the chance.

 

*****

 

Harry made it through his classes and lunch without any mishaps, but when the time for dinner came, Harry once again chose to focus more on Lucius than his food.

 

Every time the man caught Harry staring, he’d motion to his own plate, and Harry would spend a few minutes eating before his eyes were drawn back to the Head Table.

 

“Really, they’re _disgustingly_ in love.” Ginny said in an undertone to Neville. “Even _we’re_ not _that_ bad.”

 

“Yes, well, _we’re_ not _creatures_.” Neville pointed out. “Doesn’t your brother have a Veela mate? You should already know that creatures are notorious for being _disgustingly_ in love with their mate for at least the first few years before the bond mellows some.” He reminded her.

 

Ginny pursed her lips, thinking, before she nodded. “Good point. I suppose I’ll just have to live with my adopted brother being soppy and sickeningly sweet on his mate for a while.” She said in a voice full of false mourning.

 

Harry snorted at her. “Drama queen.”

 

“Oh, look who’s calling who a _queen_!” She shot back with a grin. “I wouldn’t be talking if _I_ were you. Those in glass houses, and all.”

 

Harry turned back to his food and ate a bit more, then glanced up at Lucius, who was watching him with a fond smile on his lips as he ate. The man paused and arched an eyebrow, then looked pointedly down at his plate.

 

Harry understood the message. _Eat now, flirt later_. He focused on eating while conversation ebbed and flowed around him.

 

When he finally finished his food, he got up and walked out of the Hall, seeing Lucius heading his way as well.

 

He stopped just outside the doors and waited for his mate to reach him.

 

“Minx.” Lucius chided as he slipped through the doors. “I could barely concentrate on my food. You’ve been in a ridiculously flirty mood today, staring at me during breakfast and dinner. I could practically _see_ the pheromones you’ve been putting out, and I didn’t even have you in a single class today!” The man said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and kissing him. “What brought on this mood?”

 

Harry smiled and flushed. “I have no idea. Just one of those days, I suppose.” He answered lightly.

 

“Mm, have them more often. I wholeheartedly approve.” Lucius murmured.

 

Draco came through the doors next, and looked at his father and Harry, then sighed. “Really, you two! Do I need to douse you in cold water?” He asked, drawing his wand.

 

“That won’t be necessary, Draco, unless you want Harry to do the same to you.” Lucius replied. “Don’t forget, he can control the water once it leaves your wand, and as your soon-to-be stepfather, he is well within his rights to retaliate in kind.”

 

Draco put his wand away. “Well, I suppose I’d best not incite his wrath _just_ yet.” He decided. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

 

Severus came out and looked between them all. “You two can stop pawing at each other.” He said to Lucius and Harry. “Let’s get into the forest.”

 

The group set off, meeting Ana at the portal and walking through.

 

Ana smiled, pulling Harry away as soon as they were through. “So, today might be your last lesson with Sir Gregor.” She said excitedly. “I expect you’ll spend a good deal of it just talking.” She told Harry. “Go see him, we’ll all be here when you get out.”

 

*****

 

“How was your Vision?” Sir Gregor asked when Harry had come back to himself.

 

Harry flushed.

 

Sir Gregor chuckled. “Ah. I assume it was of an intimate nature?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, well, I’m still a virgin and me and Lucius can’t do anything more than what we’ve done until we marry, so I’ve got to get my jollies where I can.” He explained.

 

Sir Gregor frowned. “You cannot test whether or not you are compatible intimately?” He asked. “Then how are you to know?”

 

“Well…” Harry licked his lips, aware that his flush hadn’t abated and stood little chance of doing so while they were discussing things like this. “He’s sucked me twice, and I liked _that_ , and I find him pretty hot, so I’m fairly certain we won’t have problems. But we won’t really _know_ until after the wedding. All my dreams and Visions have been pretty nice, though. I enjoy it in those.”

 

Sir Gregor nodded. “That is a good sign. Visions and precognitive dreams rarely lie, in that respect. Do you have someone to talk to about what to expect when you have sex for the first time? A virgin submissive really _should_.” He told Harry.

 

Harry shrugged. “Not really. My parents are both—“

 

“Dead, yes, I know. As is your Godfather. Is there no one else?” He pressed.

 

“No. Not anyone I would feel comfortable enough with, at any rate.” Harry confessed.

 

Sir Gregor nodded slowly. “I am inclined more toward females, myself, but I know enough that _I_ could explain things to you, if you’d like to know what will happen. You are a submissive, so you _should_ be aware. He could inadvertently hurt you otherwise.”

 

Harry flushed. “He’s pretty experienced, I think he’ll be fine, but I _would_ like to know what to expect. I’m a little nervous about it all.”

 

“I see. Well, he will have to prepare you manually, stretch you open with his fingers, before he enters you, or there could be tearing. He should use three fingers, though some men should use four instead, if they are wider than average. Make sure you use a lot of lubricant, a very slick one, and it should ease things. Also, if you need him to, he should have no problem with going slowly. If he can not, or _will_ not, that would be a bad sign for future interactions.” Sir Gregor told him, face flushed and obviously slightly discomfited. “Is that adequate, or do I need to elaborate on any particular points?”

 

Harry blinked in shock, his face totally red. “No!” He said in a high voice. “I think I’ve got it!”

 

Sir Gregor laughed. “Good, because as uncomfortable as _you_ are, _I_ am probably worse. I never intended to have this conversation, and that is why I am glad I have a _daughter_. She only needed to be told what to expect from _straight_ sex. But I like you, so I am more than willing to help you in whatever ways I can.”

 

“I appreciate it. Thanks.” Harry said, trying to will the redness in his face to abate.


	43. Introductions and Invitations

Draco sighed as Severus reached under his wings and gently squeezed the gland there, gathering some vanilla-scented oil in his palms. He nuzzled into the pillow as Severus ran his hands over Draco’s wings, smoothing the oil over his feathers and massaging the wings as he did so.

 

Severus let out a soft growl, inhaling deeply. “Mm, Draco, you smell _amazing_.” He breathed, smoothing the oil over his wings.

 

Draco chuckled. “You’ve got pheromone oil all over your hands, of _course_ you’d be saying that.” He told the man.

 

Severus glared down at Draco’s back. “You know I love your scent, brat. Now, let me work.” He continued smoothing the oil over Draco’s wings, pausing every so often to lean in close and inhale.

 

Draco moaned when Severus got to the ends, waiting until he was done, then letting his wings flutter a bit, sending the smell of his pheromones through the air.

 

Severus moved down his body, trailing kisses down Draco’s back until he got to the trousers he was wearing. “Get these off.” Severus demanded, getting up and undressing as well. “We should just do this naked from now on to save on time.” He muttered.

 

Draco chuckled, standing and pulling his trousers off, watching Severus rid himself of his clothes as well. “That would probably be a good idea.” He said, then spread his arms wide. “There, all naked, and all for you!” He declared.

 

Severus rushed him, pushing him back onto the bed. “Mm, my delicious Draco.” He murmured, flicking his tongue out to taste the blond’s skin.

 

Draco moaned, wiggling a bit as Severus’ tongue tickled his belly. “Sev, stop! That tickles!” He said, grabbing Severus’ hair in both fists.

 

Severus chuckled and slid up his body to kiss him. He threw one hand out and wordlessly summoned the lubricant, opening it with his thumb and slicking his fingers.

 

Draco moaned as Severus’ finger breached him, opening his legs wide and tilting his head back. “Yesss…” He hissed in pleasure.

 

Severus stilled. “Please, Draco, _try_ not to draw out your sibilants right now. I have bad associations with the sound at the moment.”

 

Draco blinked and bit his lip. “Sorry. I get it. But, mm, keep doing that.” He finished, pushing back against Severus’ hand.

 

The man smirked and added a second finger. “As you wish.” He said lightly.

 

Draco gasped as Severus’ fingers grazed his prostate. “There!” Draco panted. “ _Right_ there!”

 

Severus gave his fingers a sharp twist, then grazed the prostate again. “Right _where_ , exactly?” He taunted, feigning ignorance.

 

“There! Ah, you _know_ where, Sev!” Draco shouted, freeing his hands to pound on the man’s back with his fists. “Just keep going!”

 

Severus smirked. “Ah, I see now. Right _there_?” He asked, rubbing the prostate deliberately slow, tracing firm circles over the gland.

 

Draco screamed. “ _Yes, yes, right there_!” He agreed vehemently.

 

“Oh, well, in that case…” Severus brought his head down and nipped and sucked at Draco’s nipple while his fingers worked the teen open for him.

 

Draco moaned and panted, pushing back to meet every thrust of the fingers inside him as he freed his hands from the man’s hair.

 

“Open your eyes, brat.” Severus’ voice commanded, as hot breath ghosted over his nipple. “Or I stop.”

 

Draco’s eyes popped open again, and he glared down at Severus. “Don’t threaten me like that! I— _ah_ —I can’t really _do_ anything to you in retaliation!” He gasped as Severus’ fingers twisted again, then continued, “It’s not _fair_!”

 

Severus chuckled, taking Draco’s neglected nipple in between his teeth and _bit_ , just enough to sting.

 

Draco cried out, fingers curling into fists, clutching at the bedcovers. “Sev!”

 

“I’m here.” Severus assured him, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. “Think you can take me, brat? Or do you need to try for three fingers?” He asked.

 

Draco locked eyes with his mate. “I can take _anything_ you can dish out, Lover.” He promised, wrapping his legs around Severus’ waist, then smirked. “So _fuck me_ already.”

 

Severus’ control, tenuous already, snapped at those words, and with a snarl, he drove forward, thrusting himself balls-deep in the blond.

 

Draco arched his back and cried out, partly in pleasure, partly in pain.

 

Severus stilled, panting, waiting for Draco’s gasping breaths to even. He knew Draco liked a bit of pain with his pleasure by now, they’d done enough for the blond to see the allure of it, but he was still new to the sensation, and Severus still worried from time to time that he was pushing Draco further than the blond was ready to go.

 

Draco moaned, rolling his hips a bit, and Severus took that as his cue to move. Draco moved with him, pushing back into every thrust, moaning loudly.

 

Severus watched Draco’s eyelids flutter as the blond tried to keep eye contact, but failed, letting his eyes slip closed as waves of sensation carried him away. He growled and grabbed Draco’s hands, pinning them above the blond’s head and kissing him. “Keep those baby blues open, or I’ll stop moving.” He warned lowly.

 

Draco’s eyes snapped open, an affronted look on his face. “You wouldn’t _dare_!” He denied.

 

Severus smirked and hummed. “Oh, by all means, _try me_.” He purred. “You’ll be sorely disappointed.”

 

Draco opened his mouth to call Severus something uncomplimentary, changed his mind, and closed it again, giving the man an indignant huff, instead.

 

Severus chuckled. “Oh, look, you _can_ be taught.” He remarked, grabbing one of Draco’s legs from around his waist and pushing it up, letting go of his hands. “Hold onto that.” He demanded.

 

“Yes, Sir.” Draco panted, grabbing onto the leg with both arms and wailing in pleasure as the new position allowed Severus to plunge even _deeper_ into his body.

 

Severus leaned over Draco, placing his mouth close by Draco’s ear, and growled, “I’m going to tear you apart, piece by piece, then put you back together exactly as I want you. And you’re going to _love every second of it_.” He promised, then leaned down to nibble at the mating mark.

 

Draco whimpered, closing his eyes. His head lolled to the side, allowing the man complete and utter surrender to his will. It was the most complete form of subjugation in a mated pair, the complete baring of the neck, and something within Severus compelled him to lavish attention on the expanse bared for him so trustingly.

 

He kissed and nipped lightly, trailing his lips from the mating mark, over the collarbone, and past the Adam’s apple, up to his lips, where he whispered, “Eyes, Draco,” against the teen’s lips.

 

Draco’s eyes opened again and he whined, low in his throat, rolling his hips pleadingly.

 

Severus only noticed belatedly that he had almost completely stopped moving within the blond. He pulled back and thrust in, hard, in an effort to make up for it.

 

Draco gasped, and wrapped his free leg tightly around Severus’ waist. “More.” He panted.

 

Severus grabbed onto Draco’s hips and began thrusting again, quickly, leaning down to lick and suck on one of Draco’s nipples, making the blond moan loudly.

 

“Fuck, Sev, you’re _killing_ me!” Draco let go of the leg he was holding onto with one hand and used it to grab Severus’ hair. He had no idea whether he had intended to pull the man closer to his chest or forcibly remove him, because he couldn’t decide if the sweet torture of dual-stimulation was more pleasurable or just plain overload, so instead of doing either, he simply left his hand in Severus’ hair, using it to ground himself somewhat. He felt sure that somewhere along the line, his brain had started to melt.

 

Severus growled and bit down gently on the nipple he was teasing, hearing the sharp intake of air from above his head, and smirked against Draco’s skin. He moved to the other nipple and laved it with his tongue, then nipped at it.

 

Draco gasped again at the sharp sting of teeth on his nipple. “Severus!” He let his leg down and wrapped them both around the man’s waist, pulling him close and rolling his hips impatiently. “I’m so close, just fucking _fuck me_ already! I ache!” He begged.

 

Severus licked his lips, then smirked. “Well, far be it from me to deny you.” He said, and began thrusting quickly, hearing the sharp, staccato moans that fell from Draco’s mouth with every thrust.

 

He reached down and closed his hand over Draco’s erection. It was rock-hard, and his pre-emission was already dripping down one side. So Draco wasn’t kidding, he’d been on the edge of orgasm for _at least_ the past ten minutes.

 

Severus took pity on him and debated for a second whether he should stroke the blond to orgasm or bite him, and bring it on that much more quickly.

 

Before he could decide, Draco wailed and his cock began to erupt, coating Severus’ hand and Draco’s belly with his sweet-smelling seed.

 

Severus raised his hand to his face and lapped at Draco’s essence, growling at the sweet vanilla flavour. He thrust twice more and came, feeling Draco’s passage still quivering around him as the aftershocks of pleasure ran through his body.

 

“Mm, Sev.” Draco breathed, a wide smile spreading across his face as he lay lax underneath his dominant.

 

Severus chuckled and cleaned them both with a spell. “Come on, let’s get you into bed _properly_.” He urged, shifting the blond upward and working the covers out from under his body to lay them atop the blond. He climbed into bed and pulled the somnolent blond to him. “Next time I’m preening you naked.” He swore.

 

Draco’s sleepy hum of agreement sounded as the blond burrowed his way into Severus’ chest. “Night, Sev. Love you.”

 

Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around his husband and mate. “I love you, too, my brat. Sleep.”

 

He held the blond close as they both slipped into sleep.

 

*****

 

Harry sat down next to Draco on one of the logs near the fire pit. “Why are you looking so down?” He asked the blond.

 

Draco glared at him for his trouble. “I’m effectively _grounded_ because of…” He glanced toward Lucius, “You-know-what.” He finished in a whisper.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Good point. That’s too bad.” He commiserated.

 

The blond just shrugged. “It’s my own carelessness that led to this. I can handle it, so long as I know it won’t be permanent. I’ll just have to stay out of the air for a while, that’s all.” He remarked.

 

Harry patted him on the shoulder. “You’ll be able to fly soon enough.” He consoled the blond.

 

Draco smirked. “Yes, and in the meantime, I can still be preened and fucked to within an inch of my life, so that’s a bonus.”

 

“Ugh.” Harry turned green and left the chuckling blond to sit next to Lucius. “Save me from your son.” The brunet muttered, sitting in Lucius’ lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. “He’s vile.”

 

Lucius snorted. “Is he giving you details on his sex life again?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Think I should return the favour?” He quipped.

 

“No.” Lucius chuckled. “Save that for after we marry. Severus will have my head if he hears how far I am stretching the rules. It’s common practice, but as an authority figure, I really shouldn’t be treating the rules the same way the students do. I just can’t resist you.” He purred, leaning in for a kiss, which Harry readily granted.

 

“Mm, I don’t _want_ you to.” Harry told the man happily.

 

Lucius leaned back and searched Harry’s eyes. “You were gone for a much shorter time today. Have you learned whatever it was you were being taught?”

 

Harry thought of his vision that day, which he had Seen whilst simultaneously tracking a finger that Sir Gregor had kept moving in front of him with his eyes. He then had to tell Sir Gregor, in detail, what the Vision had been about, proving that he’d been able to focus on it as well as his surroundings at the same time.   


Sir Gregor had pointed out that this would also help him to occlude and focus on tasks at the same time, so Harry was pretty pleased that he had managed it.

 

Harry grinned. “Yes, I’m pretty much done learning everything I could.” He said lightly.

 

Revyn sat down next to him. “Good, because I want you to get this whole _war_ you’re fighting in ended before I bring a baby into the world. Can you _imagine_ if Elves got dragged into this war?! It would be _madness_!” He said in horror.

 

Harry nodded, thinking of the way the war could potentially change if those with Elemental control were drafted—to either side. “I will be fighting him soon. We’ve got, what—three weeks left?” He asked Lucius.

 

Lucius shook his head. “About a month, actually. We’ll be getting married in early March, perhaps mid-March, at the latest.” He told the Elf.

 

“Alright. Am I invited?” Revyn asked brightly.

 

Harry and Lucius looked at him warily. “Do you… _Want_ to be?” Harry asked.

 

Revyn grinned widely. “Not at all, I don’t _do_ human weddings. But your reactions are _priceless_!” He chuckled.

 

Harry noticed Draco wandering over toward the house Severus had disappeared behind, then decided not to worry about it, as he continued to talk to Revyn.

 

Draco was on his own this time.

 

*****

 

Draco rounded the house, following the sound of Severus’ voice.

 

“…And he knows it.” The man finished with a chuckle. “Never lets me forget it for a second.”

 

Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the house. “Talking about me?” He asked.

 

Severus looked up with a smile. “Draco. Yes, we are. Hadrian, you have the honour of meeting my mate, the lovely Draco Prince.” He said as Draco walked toward him.

 

“Pleased to meet you, Hadrian.” Draco said to the Elf with a charming smile.

 

Severus pointed to the little girl standing by the sunflowers. “That’s Hadrian’s eldest, Triela. She’s quite lively, and the more outgoing of his two children.” He told Draco.

 

Draco smiled and waved at Triela, who paused to wave back before continuing to harvest the sunflower’s seeds.

 

“The boy hiding behind Hadrian is Winston, who is still quite shy, though he has recently warmed up to me.” Severus said in amusement.

 

Draco smiled at the toddler, who just looked back at him shyly, clinging to his father’s leg.

 

Hadrian laughed. “He’ll get over his shyness eventually. It’s nice to finally meet you properly, Draco. Severus speaks very highly of you. He’s obviously very much in love.” He teased.

 

Draco took Severus’ hand. “We both are. I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s been in my life since I was born, and it’s fitting that we’d end up together. We suit perfectly, I think.” He said happily.

 

Hadrian nodded. “You make a handsome pair. I can’t wait to see what your children will look like.” He noted.

 

Draco blushed. “I’ll make sure to invite you and your family over every once in a while once I graduate so you can get to see them, shall I?”

 

Hadrian’s smile widened. “I’d like that. Tiana has never left the village, but I think she’d like to, if we had a good reason and somewhere to stay promised us.”

 

Severus nodded. “If you come to my Manor, I can offer you rooms. There are numerous guest rooms available, and it would be no imposition at all.” He offered. “In fact, I think I’d very much enjoy your company.”

 

Hadrian winked. “I’ll take you up on that, then.” He said.

 

Severus chuckled. “We should probably be getting back to the others. Who knows what chaos your father and Harry can start without us there.” He said to Draco.

 

Draco wrinkled his nose. “When I left them, they were getting _entirely_ too affectionate for my tastes.”

 

Severus shook his head. “You mean like we do?” He asked.

 

Draco huffed. “It’s _different_ when _we_ do it!”

 

Severus stopped and regarded his mate incredulously. “ _How_ , exactly?” He asked.

 

Draco flushed. “It just _is_!” He said emphatically.

 

Severus merely shook his head and continued walking.


	44. The Potter Vaults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, one of the things in this chapter was put into my head by a reviewer (I don't remember who, and to be fair, I was already kicking the idea around, the comment just made it a 'yes' instead of a 'maybe.') So, the thing(s) other than the sheath that Harry finds in this chapter is not only my idea. Just so you all know.

“I’m coming with you.” Draco said, falling into step with Harry and Neville as the other two left lunch.   


Harry stared at him for a few moments.

 

Blinked twice.

 

Stared some more.

 

Then, “Are you _mad_?!” He asked incredulously. “I can’t invite you into Gryffindor Tower! They’ll _hang_ me!”

 

Draco scoffed. “I _hardly_ think it’ll be _that_ big a deal, Potter. Tell you what: you let me help you pack for the weekend, and I’ll bring you into the snake pit later on today.” He offered.

 

“Already been.” Harry said dismissively.

 

Draco frowned. “When?” He asked.

 

Harry smirked. “Second year. You let me and Ron in. We were Polyjuiced as Crabbe and Goyle.” He revealed.

 

Draco groaned. “Great. Well, I’ll bring you in _legitimately_ , this time. Come on, I’m not going to do anything but help you pack, I _swear_!”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine, but if anyone wants you out, you’ll go.” He added. “I’m not risking my friends for you.”

 

“I’m your friend, too, I thought!”

 

“You are.” Harry assured him. “But you also have no _choice_ in the matter. You _have_ to get along with me. I’ll be _family_ soon.” He reminded the blond.

 

“I could just become estranged from my father. Fathers, I should say.” He corrected himself.

 

Harry smiled. “You’re too close to Lucius to do that; I know that much already.”

 

They got to Gryffindor Tower. Harry whispered the password and led the way in. Not many people were there, since classes were going on, but most Seventh-Years had a free period, and there were a few people who stared.

 

No one said anything, though, so Harry led Neville and Draco up to the dormitory.

 

He opened his trunk and began digging around in it, pulling out his yellow pyjamas and throwing them up onto the bed as he dug around some more.

 

Draco sighed. “Let’s see what you’ve got, then.” He said, gently shoving Harry out of the way and going through his trunk. “This is nice.” He pulled out a dark purple shirt. “You’d look good in this.” He threw it onto the bed.

 

Harry sighed, leaning against one of his bedposts. “I’ll just let you pack _for_ me, then, shall I?” He asked peevishly.

 

“Good idea.” Draco agreed from his spot in front of the trunk.

 

*****

 

Harry had the transfigured duffel bag full of clothes shrunk and in his pocket as he walked toward Lucius’ rooms.

 

‘I’m really going to do this.’ He thought a bit giddily. ‘I’m going to spend two nights and two days with Lucius, away from school. I don’t even know where we’re _going_.’ The thought was equal parts daunting and alluring, and he wasn’t sure whether he should be excited or nervous as all hell.

 

He whispered the password and entered Lucius’ rooms, sitting in the man’s chair. There was rustling coming from the bedroom, and the door was open just a crack.

 

“Was Draco right to ask me to bring you a bathrobe?” Lucius’ voice called out from the bedroom.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, yeah. I don’t have one, so…”

 

“Alright.” Lucius said, then hummed. “I’ll get to see you in my clothing again. This pleases me a great deal.” He purred.

 

Harry chuckled. “I’ll bet it does.”

 

Lucius’ head poked out. “You look good in my clothing, but far better _out_ of it.” He added with a smirk.

 

Harry’s flushed deepened. “So,” He asked once Lucius’ head had retreated back into the bedroom, “where are we going?”

 

Lucius tutted. “You’ll find out when we _get_ there, and not a minute before, my Harry.” He said evenly.

 

Harry sighed. “Well, it was worth a try.”

 

A zipper sounded, and then a shrinking charm was cast, and Lucius stepped out of the room. “Hang on a second, let me get the Portkey.” He said, then went over to the desk and opened a drawer, rifling through it for a second. “First, we’re going to Diagon Alley. There are two stops that need to be made there.”

 

Harry frowned. “What? Where?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ollivander’s first. We’re getting you a spare wand. And also, we’re stopping by Gringotts, so you can grab your sheath from the Potter vault, which should have opened to you on your birthday.”

 

“Oh. Right. I got a letter from them on my birthday. I’d forgotten about it when my wings came out, and all.” Harry mused. “I wonder what’s in it.”

 

“Heirlooms, portraits, deeds to any ancestral homes you’ve inherited, those sorts of things.” Lucius said dismissively. “The sheath will be there, as it hasn’t been used recently.” He found the Portkey card and slipped it into his pocket.

 

Harry frowned. “How do you know that? Maybe my dad courted my mum.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius shook his head. “The courting is old-fashioned, it’s rarely used nowadays. Your father and mother courted more traditionally by today’s standards, by going out, then going steady, and then they became engaged with a ring, rather than the way we’ll do things. I heard about it from my father. He was _scandalized_ that the Potters were allowing their son to marry a Muggleborn, and he talked about it at length.” He told Harry.

 

“Oh.” Harry said. “I didn’t know.”

 

Lucius shrugged. “It’s not really important to know these things. It won’t impact our courtship at all.” He said. “Are you ready to go?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry nodded, getting up. “Whenever you are.” He answered.

 

They left the room and headed toward the gates. “We’ll Apparate to the entryway to Diagon from the Leaky, there’s an apparition point there. Be sure you move as soon as we get there, it’s used fairly frequently.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “I can do that.”

 

They walked the rest of the way to the gates in a companionable silence, their hands brushing against each other frequently.

 

Harry let a bit of his magic travel to his hand, and deliberately let it brush against Lucius’.

 

Lucius glanced over at the touch, and smiled, taking Harry’s hand in his own.

 

The familiar feeling that his hand was brushing up against silk met his senses again, and Harry smiled back at the man.

 

They got to the gates and Lucius pulled Harry close. “Ready?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, and Lucius Apparated them.

 

When they landed, Lucius pulled Harry out of the way and opened the entrance to Diagon.

 

They walked through and headed down the cobbled street.

 

“Ollivander’s first, and then we’ll visit your vault. You might find more than you expect there.” Lucius said. “That way, we have more time to spend at the vault if we need to.” He said. He opened the door and ushered Harry into Ollivander’s. “Ollie.” Lucius said with a nod. “We need a private consultation.” He told the man.

 

Ollivander nodded and got up, switching his sign from ‘open’ to ‘closed.’ “What do you need?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Harry needs a spare wand. He can’t face the Dark Lord with his own; they’re brothers.” He told the man.

 

“I know that.” Ollivander said mildly. “I remember—“

 

“Every wand you sell, yes, so you’ve told me.” Lucius finished for him.

 

Ollivander smiled. “I even remember the wand that chose _you_ , so many years ago. Ten inches, elm, dragon heartstring core. Excellent for dark rituals, as well as being particularly powerful on its own.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, that’s mine, though I use my great-great grandfather’s now.” He said, running a hand over the snake-headed cane.

 

Ollivander sighed. “Of course you do. Do you still have your own?” He asked.

 

“I do.” Lucius answered. “But we’re here to get Harry a spare.” He redirected the man.

 

Ollivander turned to Harry. “So, eleven inches, holly and phoenix feather core. Let’s find you a secondary. It won’t work _as well_ while you still have the first, but we can find you one that will follow your directives well enough.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright.”

 

Ollivander pulled down a few boxes. “First, this one.” He opened one and took the wand out. “Nine inches, cherry and unicorn hair. Quite versatile, and good for charms.” He handed the wand to Harry.

 

Harry cast a wingardium leviosa on the box, and only got a burst of green sparks. He smiled. “I don’t think so.”

 

Ollivander chuckled. “I’d say not. Well, no matter. Perhaps this one. Twelve inches, birch and Diricawl feather. Try it, I have a good feeling about this one.”

 

Harry tried to levitate the box again, and this time it worked. He blinked in surprise. “It worked. I thought we’d have to go through at least ten more before we found me one.” He said in mild shock.

 

Ollivander smiled and shook his head. “Not at all. After the first time, I’ve got a feel for what matches a person. You seem to be good with feathers and light creatures, so I decided to try those first. It gets easier as I narrow down options.” He told the teen. “That’ll be three galleons, and when you leave, could you put the sign to rights?”

 

Harry paid him and nodded. “Sure.”

 

Lucius wrapped an arm around his waist and they left, heading for Gringotts.

 

“He’s good, and getting a spare wand is always easier.” Lucius whispered into Harry’s ear.

 

Harry blushed at the man’s close proximity. “I guess so.” He agreed.

 

Lucius pulled back a bit as they ascended the steps in front of Gringotts. “Who’s in charge of your trust vault?” He asked.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Um, Griphook.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Would you like to continue using him for your needs, or do you want to switch to whichever goblin your ancestors appointed?” He asked.

 

Harry blinked in surprise. “I get to _choose_?” He asked.

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow, ushering him though the doors. “Of course; they’re _your_ vaults, you are in charge of deciding who has access to them.” He assured Harry.

 

“Oh. I trust Griphook.” He said firmly. “I’d like to keep using him.”

 

Lucius nodded and they walked up to the counter. “Harry Potter has come to see the Potter vaults.” He said.

 

The goblin behind the counter looked at Harry, then drew out a piece of paper. “This is the first time you’ve been here since reaching your majority, yes?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “It is.” He affirmed.

 

“Hmm.” The goblin put the paper down in front of Harry and pulled out a pin. “Prick your finger and allow a drop of blood to fall onto the paper. It will ascertain your lineage and tell us whether you are entitled to the Potter vaults, and any others you’ve inherited with your coming-of-age.” He said.

 

Harry took the pin and pricked his finger, letting a single drop of blood fall to the paper, where it was immediately absorbed.

 

Black lines appeared on the paper, reading out: ‘Harry James Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter, Godson of Sirius Orion Black. Inherited on July 31, 1997- vaults 842, 843, 956, and 957.’

 

“842 and 843 are the Potter vaults. One will be artefacts, the other money. The other two will be the same for the Black inheritance.” Lucius told him as the goblin handed him the four keys.

 

“Okay.” Harry answered.

 

“Would you like to appoint a new representative for your vaults?” The goblin asked. “The current is Ragnok.”

 

“I’d like to appoint Griphook.” Harry answered firmly.

 

The goblin nodded. “Very good, Sir. Which vault would you like to visit first?” He said, motioning for a smaller goblin to go fetch Griphook.

 

Harry looked at Lucius. “Any idea which ones are more likely to hold the artefacts?” He asked.

 

Lucius shrugged. “There is no way to know for _certain_ , but it is usually the second number. The last number is generally reserved for _items_ of value rather than cash.” He told the teen.

 

Harry nodded. “In that case, we’d better go see vault 843 first.” He said.

 

The goblin nodded just as Griphook appeared. “Mr. Potter has appointed you as his representative, and would like to visit his vaults now.” He told Griphook.

 

Griphook smiled and led them to the door leading off the main room and they got into a cart.

 

“Which vault would you like to see first, Mr. Potter?” Griphook asked.

 

“843, please.” Harry answered.

 

They sped downwards, going far further than the vault Harry was used to using, into the very bowels of the Earth, it seemed like.

 

Suddenly, they stopped. “Vault 843.” Griphook said, getting out. He held out his hand for the lamp and Harry handed it over, then handed Griphook the key when prompted.

 

Griphook opened the vault and stepped back, and Harry gaped at what was inside.

 

There was furniture, portraits, items of jewellery, and many other things that Harry had never imagined he’d own. He looked at a desk in the corner, walking over to examine the papers atop it. There were seven deeds to various properties, the one for the house in Godric’s Hollow at the top of the pile. Harry traced the letters, swallowing.

 

Lucius came up behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. “The sheath will likely be in a box of its own, about this big.” He said, holding his hands about 45 centimetres apart.

 

Harry nodded and began to look through boxes for another box about that size. While he was looking, he came across a box of journals. “Oh!” He said softly, tracing the name on the top one; James Charlus Potter.

 

He picked it up and tears sprang to his eyes at the next one; Lily Evans Potter.

 

Lucius spoke again. “Shrink the box and bring it with you. Those are yours, it’s only right that you read whichever ones are of interest to you.” He said firmly.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Right.” He whispered, putting his father’s journal back in the box and closing it.

 

He opened another box and sitting right on top was a box the right size to hold a ceremonial dagger and sheath. He opened it and gasped. The Potter sheath was gold, with rubies embedded in it, and had the Potter crest on it, encircled by more rubies. The dagger was encrusted with rubies, as well.

 

“That’s it.” Lucius said approvingly. “It’s lovely.”

 

Harry smiled. “It really is.” He breathed. “So, is this all we need?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded. “That’s it. We can come back and look through the rest of these things at a later date, if you want.” He offered.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I really think we should.” He agreed.

 

“Then let’s get out of here and we can leave for the hotel.” Lucius offered.


	45. The Penthouse Suite

“The Penthouse Suite, Lucius.” Harry repeated as the man closed the door behind them. “ _Penthouse_.” He stressed.

 

Lucius hid his smirk. “So you keep saying. What part of that is so hard to understand, Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry just sighed and shook his head. “Just… Lucius, how much did this even _cost_?!” He asked incredulously.

 

Lucius shrugged. “Quite a bit, but it’s nothing I can’t afford to spend.” He said dismissively. “The real question here is: do you like it?”

 

Harry looked around, noticing that there was a large, marble bathroom with a shower stall surrounded by water-repelling charms with a removable showerhead, the bedroom held a single, king-sized bed, there was an actual, full-sized, well-stocked bar, and there were stairs leading up. “It’s definitely going to take some getting used to, but I think it’ll grow on me. Where do those stairs go?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “To the roof, where there is something I think you’ll like. Shall we go see it?” He asked.

 

Harry was heading for the stairs without a second thought. He got to the top and stopped short, gaping at the sight. There, on the roof of the building, was a hot tub.

 

“Oh, my god!” He breathed.

 

Lucius chuckled, hands coming to rest on Harry’s hips. “You will not be wearing clothing in the hot tub, are we clear?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Sure.” He agreed weakly. “I’ve never been in one.” He admitted.

 

Lucius groaned. “Let’s get unpacked and then we’ll make drinks and relax in it, then.” He told the teen. “You’ll _love_ it, I assure you.”

 

Harry headed back down the stairs, eager to get unpacked.

 

*****

 

Harry reclined in the hot tub, head tilted back against the side, while his drink sat next to him in the built-in cup holder along the edge of the tub. “This is nice.” He murmured, running his foot along Lucius’ legs, occasionally flexing his toes.

 

Lucius smiled every time he felt the toes curl against his leg, enjoying the fact that Harry was finally totally at ease. There was no shyness about him, and he was letting himself revel in the moment, which was all Lucius had hoped to achieve by booking the penthouse for them.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” He said evenly, taking a sip of his drink. “There are a lot of things we can do here, tomorrow, if you’d like to go out.”

 

Harry shrugged. “You still haven’t told me where, exactly, we are.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Rome. The wizarding section, but still Rome.” He answered.

 

Harry opened one eye and looked at Lucius. “You took me to Italy.” He said flatly.

 

“I did.” Lucius told him lightly. “Are you enjoying yourself so far?”

 

Harry smiled, lifting his head long enough to take a sip of his drink. “I am, yes. So far.”

 

“Then it’s worth it.” Lucius decided. “I only want for you to be happy.” He told the teen.

 

Harry chuckled softly. “Well, mission accomplished. I’m ecstatic right now. And relaxed. Mostly relaxed.” He said, moaning when Lucius grabbed his foot and began massaging it.

 

“Relaxation is good for the soul, and I believe you’ve had far too little of it recently.” Lucius told him. “In another half-hour, we should get out and get to bed. We’ll need to shower first. Even Wizarding folk use chlorine, and it can damage skin and hair if it sets for too long. Besides, we are going out tomorrow. There’s likely to be _something_ here you want to see.”

 

Harry hummed. “The Colosseum would be interesting, I think.” He mused.

 

“I’ve been. It _is_ pretty fascinating.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry stood and drained his drink. “Let’s get showered and go to bed now. I’m actually a little tired. I had to finish all my homework for the week during my free period earlier today, along with packing. It’s been busy.”

 

Lucius finished his drink and rose as well, eyes raking over Harry’s body hungrily. “I’m sure it has.” He remarked distractedly.

 

Harry laughed, heading for the stairs. “Come on, follow me and try to keep your tongue in your mouth.” He told the man in clear amusement.

 

They put their cups in the garbage, since there were plenty more available, and headed into the bathroom.

 

Lucius turned on the water and Harry stepped under the spray closest to the wall.

 

Lucius got in behind him and stared at Harry’s bare arse for a few moments while the teen rinsed off. He had an idea.

 

“Bend over for me,” he said, “and spread your legs.”

 

Harry braced his hands on the shower wall and bent forward, spreading his legs apart. “What are you going to do?” He asked, looking over his shoulder at Lucius.

 

Instead of answering, Lucius simply knelt down, spread the cheeks of Harry’s arse and licked a stripe from his perineum to his tailbone.

 

Harry moaned. “Oh, _fuck_!” He breathed, head falling forward.

 

Lucius chuckled, running his tongue over the furled hole of Harry’s entrance, teasing at it. He pressed his tongue against the hole insistently, and the very tip slid in. He fucked Harry with his tongue for long moments, enjoying the shivers that ran through his body and the harsh rasp of his breathing, until Harry’s legs began to tremble.

 

He stood and wrapped his arms around Harry’s body, pulling the teen close and bending to suck at his neck. “Did you like that?” He purred, knowing that he had.

 

Harry licked his lips, then glanced over his shoulder at Lucius. “You’d better Scourgify your mouth before you kiss me again,” was all he said.

 

Lucius raised a brow at his response. “Most people in your position would show a little more gratitude.” He remarked dryly.

 

Harry flushed. “Thanks, that was brilliant, but don’t kiss me until your mouth is clean again.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Fine, if you feel _that_ strongly about it. But it’s not like you weren’t clean _before_ I did it, so what should it matter?” He asked.

 

“Did you even think of what comes _out_ of there?! It’s gross! It _feels_ good, but still—“

 

Lucius clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth, then leaned in and spoke quietly directly into his ear: “ _I_ didn’t mind it. Yes, I am aware of what comes out of there, but nothing is coming out of it _right now_ , and if we draw this courtship out to its final conclusion, _which we will_ , you’ll have much more than just my _tongue_ inside you. To be entirely honest,” he traced his tongue around the shell of Harry’s ear, then whispered, “I’m rather looking forward to it.”

 

Harry snorted. “I’m sure you are. You’ve probably had more than one dream that involved taking the virginity of the Chosen One, you right pervert.” He told the man, amused despite himself.

 

Lucius turned him around and held him at arm’s length. “I will admit to having had dreams of deflowering you, but they did not occur until I knew you more as the dark-haired young man with a talent for Defence and a history of besting me in duels. I love you for _who_ you are, not _what_ you are, and I’ll thank you to _remember_ that!” He said vehemently.

 

Harry blinked at him a few times, then, without warning, lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Lucius’ neck, kissing him.

 

“My mouth-!” Lucius tried to break the kiss to obey Harry’s earlier words.

 

Harry pulled away long enough to whisper, “Don’t care,” before he was kissing Lucius again.

 

Lucius decided that if Harry didn’t care, he didn’t care, and relaxed into the brunet’s kisses, kissing him back as he backed Harry against the tile wall of the shower. He pressed Harry against the wall and guided the teen’s legs around his waist.

 

Harry found himself held up by the wall and let his head fall back. “Oh, god, do something!” He begged, wriggling his hips as best he could in his position.

 

Lucius growled and thrust against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

 

Harry gasped, and his head fell back as his legs tightened around Lucius’ waist. His fingers dug into the man’s shoulders. “God, yes! More!” He shouted.

 

Lucius grabbed onto the boy’s arse, holding him up with a firm buttock in either palm, and continued to move, frotting against the boy with single-minded determination.

 

Harry tried to move against Lucius as best he could from his position pinned between the man and the shower wall. He moved his hands from Lucius’ shoulders to bury them in Lucius’ hair, using his hold to pull the man’s face back into range for more kisses.

 

Lucius let the teen draw him in, kissing him while one finger idly brushed over his entrance.

 

Harry mewled into the kiss, pressing back against that questing finger eagerly.

 

Lucius smiled into the kiss. Oh yes, the boy would be _more_ than willing and able to consummate the union when the time came, if his reactions so far were any indication. He accepted Lucius’ touches eagerly, seeming not to care at all about the constraints they were under regarding what was allowed at this point. Lucius was sure that if he truly wanted to, he could have the boy right that moment, either spread out on the bed, or right there in the shower.

 

Harry gasped as Lucius’ finger slid just the barest amount into him, and came with a keening cry, clinging to the man desperately.

 

Lucius growled, lowering his mouth to Harry’s neck and setting his teeth gently into the skin, not hard enough to claim him, but hard enough to leave a faint imprint of his teeth that would last for an hour or so. “Merlin, I want you.” The man whispered, licking a stripe up Harry’s neck.

 

Harry chuckled breathily, panting from the force of his orgasm. “The feeling’s mutual, in case you couldn’t tell.” He said, unwrapping his legs from Lucius’ waist and sliding them to the floor. “Um, you didn’t…” He gestured to Lucius’ still-hard cock.

 

Lucius smiled. “It is of no consequence. I am more than able to take care of it myself.” He assured the teen.

 

“No, I want—I mean, it’s only _fair_ —“ Harry reached for it.

 

Lucius grabbed his hand before it could make contact. “You don’t _have_ to. I have no problem with waiting and seeing to my own pleasure _after_ our shower.”

 

Harry freed his hand and shook his head. “I _know_ I don’t _have_ to, but I _want_ to. Or are you not going to _let_ me?” He challenged.

 

Lucius smirked and leaned against the wall of the shower. “If you truly _want_ to, far be it from me to stop you.” He replied.

 

Harry reached out and closed his hand around Lucius’ cock, stroking slowly.

 

Lucius’ breathing hitched at the first touch, and his eyes closed as he tilted his head back. “A little harder, and faster.”

 

Harry tightened his grip and sped up his strokes, and Lucius bucked into the touch.

 

“ _Yes_ , just like that.” Lucius moaned.

 

Harry watched his hand on the man’s cock, surprised that he was actually doing this. Lucius began thrusting into his hand and Harry tightened it further, licking his lips as he imagined what it would be like to kneel before the man and take him into his mouth.

 

Would he truly _taste_ like he _smelled_? Like his blood had tasted, hot cinnamon, spicy and sweet all at once? Or would it be bitter and viscous, the way Harry had found his own come to be? Harry found that either way, he’d probably still like it, knowing he’d caused the man such pleasure.

 

Lucius cried out and came, and Harry continued moving his hand, the semen coating it slicking the way. He brought the hand up to his face and licked it, curiously. He smiled, finding that while it _was_ viscous and slightly bitter, it _did_ taste strongly of cinnamon, and Harry cleaned his hand of the fluid eagerly.

 

Lucius was watching him with hooded eyes, and he smirked when Harry met his eyes and flushed.

 

“Er—“

 

“Thank you, Harry. Did you enjoy the taste? You seemed to.” Lucius remarked evenly, as if he were talking about the weather.

 

Harry flushed further. “I, um… Yes?” He ventured.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Don’t be ashamed to enjoy your sexuality. There is nothing wrong with that.” He told the brunet. “But for now, we should probably get out before we wrinkle overmuch.” He commented, looking at the puckered pads of his fingers.

 

Harry laughed and turned the water off, shaking his head and sending water droplets everywhere.

 

Lucius smirked. “No wonder your hair is so unmanageable, if that’s how you usually treat it.” He remarked.

 

Harry shrugged. “I let it dry on its own sometimes. No matter what I do, it still sticks up all over the place.” He explained.

 

Lucius tilted his head. “Your father had messy hair while he was in school, as well. His, however, seemed to be more on purpose. Yours just looks unruly, rather than artfully mussed.” He told the teen.

 

Harry laughed. “I suppose so. I’ve never been able to get it to look good, so I gave up on it long ago.”

 

“There are spells that will cause it to lay completely flat, you know.” Lucius pointed out. “You’d simply have to cast them on wet hair.”

 

Harry looked at him in surprise as he wrapped a towel around his waist. “Really?” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “Yes, and I will teach them to you tomorrow. Since you’ve mostly dried it already, there’s little point now.”

 

Harry grinned. “True. But you love me anyway.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I do.” He said, turning off the water. “Let’s get into our pyjamas and get to bed, shall we?” He asked.

 

“I suppose we might as well.” Harry said.

 

Once they got into the bedroom, Lucius got out his pyjamas and dropped his towel, changing next to the bed unabashedly.

 

Harry flushed, but followed his lead. There was little point in modesty after they’d been naked together several times already.

 

Lucius watched him dress and smirked when Harry met his eyes. “I’m not going to apologize for finding you attractive, so don’t even pretend you expect me to.” He said lightly.

 

Harry flushed, feeling a little bad. He knew that Lucius found him attractive, and to be honest, he was feeling more and more guilty every time the man’s eyes lingered on him.

 

He’d been lying to the man since the first time he’d seen him shirtless. Lucius’ skin was flawless and milky pale, perfect in every way, and while he knew that Lucius was aware of his past, he’d still lied by omission about one thing, a _big_ thing: his body’s state.

 

Vernon and Dudley’s abuse had left its marks on his back, and a few on his chest, though those were much less obvious. He had criss-crossing scars from Vernon’s belt and Dudley’s Smeltings stick, where both implements had broken the skin, and he knew it wasn’t a pretty sight.

 

He’d been hiding the marks since his first year at Hogwarts, and when no letters had come from the school warning them against the abuse, they had felt free to continue it.

 

But Harry felt it was a necessary evil, because Lucius’ skin was so very flawless, without a single scar, despite the years of abuse doled out against him on Voldemort’s orders.

 

How could Harry give such a paragon of bodily perfection anything less than perfection back? He shook himself mentally, dismissing his maudlin thoughts, and slipped into bed, feeling the man’s body curl against his back moments later. He slipped into sleep, the warmth and scent of his soon-to-be mate lulling him into a deep and restful sleep.


	46. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to the chapter proper, I wanted to make one thing clear, since I didn’t really go into it earlier: Lucius has been aware of the Dursleys’ abuse since their Occlumency lessons, but he’s also aware that Harry considers it all in the past, and chooses not to focus on it as much as possible. He also has made it clear that he doesn’t approve of the idea of going after them for revenge, so Lucius won’t be going that route. Now, onto the chapter!

Lucius lay awake, listening to Harry’s soft, even breaths and occasionally brushing a kiss over the nape of the teen’s neck, as he mulled over what had happened in the shower.

 

He’d noticed, during the rim-job he’d given Harry, that the water hitting the teen’s back disappeared and reappeared running in rivulets down Harry’s back in a very tell-tale pattern; one he’d seen before, on Severus’ scarred body after the other boy had learned how to cast a decent glamour.

 

Harry was hiding his back, and, on closer inspection, parts of his chest as well, from Lucius. It might not even be intentional anymore, for all Lucius knew. Perhaps Harry had grown so used to using the glamour that he hardly noticed it anymore, and he had simply forgot that he had it on at all.

 

Severus had had to reapply his every day while he was younger, but as a submissive Faurae, Harry had the magical reserves available to keep the glamour fuelled day and night, with no need to recast it unless he’d ended up falling unconscious, and it broke that way.

 

Even in sleep, like now, the glamour still held up to sight and—Lucius ran his fingers over the teen’s back—yes, to touch, too.

 

Lucius sighed, realizing that the only way he had to make the teen be honest with him was to be completely honest in return, and let Harry in on the secret only Lucius and a man long dead knew.

 

But not until after they returned from their trip to see some of the city the next day. There was no need to bring up the topic early and cast a pall over the rest of the day. Better to wait until evening, so they could both unburden themselves and sleep off the effects afterward.

 

*****

 

Lucius fingered the tiny box in his pocket as he led Harry into the restaurant on his other arm. He still wasn’t sure that the gesture he planned to make would win enough of Harry’s trust to make the teen open up to him later on, but paired with the confession he was going to make when they got back to the hotel suite, it just might work. Besides, he’d been planning to do this since he was young, and it was finally time for it to happen.

 

Lucius thanked the waiter as they took their seats and tapped his wand to Harry’s menu, casting a translation charm on it. “Just tell me what you want, and I’ll order for you. I may have to teach you Italian sometime, if we plan to visit here again.” He mused.

 

Harry flushed. “How many languages do you even _speak_?!” He asked, feeling that Lucius was far more educated than he was. He was proven right when the man answered.

 

“Fluently? Four; English, French, Italian and Latin. A smattering of others here and there. Just enough to get by in some of the places my family has property. I learned my languages young, and kept up on them through business contacts, so it shouldn’t be all _that_ surprising.” Lucius said in amusement.

 

Harry just shook his head. “It’s _madness_.” He declared.

 

Lucius just raised an eyebrow. “Our children will know at least English, French and Latin themselves. I travel to France frequently for shopping, they’ll need to be able to communicate their desires to the French clothiers they’ll one day be visiting. And Latin is essential for spellwork; every child should learn it before Hogwarts. Those that know it can usually tell what a spell will do merely by seeing or hearing the incantation, without needing it explained to them. Or worse, learning what it does through trial-and-error.” He told Harry firmly. Harry had to agree, after the whole _Sectumsempra_ debacle. “If it helps, I’ll teach you how to speak French as they learn. You can all practice together.” He offered. “And there’s no age too old to learn Latin.”

 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Sure, fine.”

 

They spent the next few minutes discussing what they wanted to eat, and Lucius picked a suitable wine to go with both meals, since they didn’t have his favourite Elven-made wine on the list.

 

When their food and wine had arrived, Lucius cleared his throat. “Harry, I have… Well, it’s Valentine’s Day.” He said, clearly uncomfortable.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah, I know. I thought that was why we were at a fancy restaurant.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Partly, yes. I had a request I wanted to make of you, and I’m terrified that I’m going to mess this all up, but…”

 

He trailed off and pulled a small box out of his pocket, tapping it with his wand. It resized, and Harry’s eyes widened. The box was the perfect size to hold a ring! But Lucius hadn’t mentioned the courtship needing an engagement ring, and Draco had never worn one from Severus, so why..?

 

His unspoken question was answered when Lucius spoke. “I never asked Narcissa to wear my promise ring, though I’ve kept it all these years in the hopes that I’d find someone worthy to give it to.” He began. “It was always meant to be a symbol that the person wearing it owns my heart. I gave up on finding a person like that years ago, but something in me would not let me throw the ring out. I see now that the person meant to wear this ring was always you.” He opened the box, revealing a gold band with a large emerald set in it, the Malfoy crest showing through the green stone, just barely.

 

Harry stared in shock, struck speechless.

 

Lucius searched his face. “Harry, will you wear the ring, as a symbol of my love for you?” He asked softly.

 

Harry felt a lump take up residence in his throat and gave Lucius his left hand, unable to speak.

 

Lucius smiled and took the ring out, slid it onto Harry’s ring finger where it resized to fit him perfectly, and kissed the back of Harry’s hand before giving it a squeeze and letting go.

 

Harry drew his hand back and stared at the ring for long moments. He met Lucius’ eyes and smiled. “I love it.” He said quietly, voice wavering.

 

Lucius flushed just the slightest bit. “The emerald is my favourite shade of green. It is purely coincidence that it exactly matches your eyes.” He explained.

 

Harry laughed. “That just makes it even more perfect.” He said happily. He sobered, then asked, curiously, “If you were so opposed to Narcissa that you wouldn’t even give her your promise ring before you married, how did you manage to get her pregnant?”

 

Lucius laughed humourlessly. “We were friendly enough, though there was no love between us. We got along, and Narcissa was not aware of my orientation at first, but my father was aware of my lack of interest in females, and kept me stocked with aphrodisiac potions to take before I went to see her at night, so that I could ‘do my duty by her’ and get her with child.” He shrugged. “I took them for some time, and a few months after we married, she finally told me she had conceived.”

 

Harry licked his lips and nodded. “I see.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I told her once she had Draco that she was free to seek other lovers if she would allow me the same courtesy, and she surprised me by saying it was fine, as long as I left hers alone. Somewhere along the line she had noticed that our eyes usually lingered on the same gender. So we sought other lovers on the side, and went out together every so often, playing the part of the happy married couple. It went well for a long time.” He said.

 

Harry snorted. “Until Draco fledged.” He finished flatly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Indeed. She left fairly swiftly after that, and as far as I am aware, she hasn’t looked back. She still sees me at Death Eater meetings, of course, but we have not said a single word to each other. I’m not even aware how she feels about me courting you, not that that would matter to me.”

 

Harry took a sip of his wine. “Well, either way, she’s not getting you back. You’re _mine_ now.” He said firmly.

 

“I’m fine with that.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry smiled. “Enough sappy talk for now. I’m hungry. We’ll have plenty of time to talk when we get back to the hotel.” He said.

 

*****

 

Lucius followed Harry into the suite and stopped, watching the teen for a few moments before he spoke. “Harry, I have something I wanted to discuss with you.” He said evenly.

 

Harry turned from where he was standing at the bar the penthouse boasted and leaned against the counter. “Alright. What?”

 

Lucius sighed, and took his robe off, draping it over a chair as he came to stand next to Harry. “I have a story to tell you, something to show you, and a request to make of you, in that order.” He said.

 

Harry frowned. “Alright.” He drew the word out. “Go ahead, then.”

 

Lucius took his shirt off and laid it over the robe. “When I was fifteen, I had a very close friend that I had… Feelings for. Sexual, though not exactly romantic, as such. I invited him over to the Manor for a few weeks during the summer before our fifth year. We were in one of the parlours, kissing on the couch, when my father happened upon us.”

 

Harry gulped. “I take it that was a _bad_ thing?”

 

Lucius nodded. “Very. He was _furious_ with me. He sent my friend home and took me down to the dungeons beneath the manor, to one of the soundproofed cells. He put me in a full-body bind and told me in no uncertain terms that as long as he was alive, I was never to touch another man, because he’d have no scandal fall upon the Malfoy name, nor would the name be associated with homosexuality in any way. He kept me down there for several days, while he ensured I knew what he thought of those that engaged in ‘those kinds of acts.’ He tortured me in numerous, inventive ways, and left me with a reminder that I cannot get rid of.” He dispelled the glamour over his hip, and Harry caught sight of the word carved deeply into Lucius’ flesh, ensuring that it would never fade away.

 

 _Weak_.

 

Harry let out a tremulous breath and grazed his fingers over the word, hand shaking slightly.

 

“No one still alive but I has known about this, until just now. Narcissa never knew, and I hid it with a glamour for all these years. Even Severus, who I count as very nearly a brother, has no idea about this.” Lucius told Harry. He tilted the teen’s face up to his and met his eyes. “I would like to request that there be no secrets between us, Harry.” He said softly.

 

Harry flushed bright red. “I-I… How did you find out?” He asked weakly, taking a step away and wrapping his arms around himself protectively.

 

Lucius sighed. “I saw the way the water ran over your back, and parts of your chest. When one is wearing a glamour, the path of the water is invisible while it runs under the glamour, and it’s a tell-tale sign, if one knows what to look for. I won’t think any less of you, I simply want to see how bad it is. There may be something I can do to help get rid of them.” He offered. “If they bother _you_ , that is. I assure you, _I_ will not care either way. I do not ask for perfection from you, only your heart.”

 

Harry gulped. “But you… You don’t have all these ugly scars, how can I measure up to you? I’m _broken_.” He said softly.

 

Lucius shook his head. “You’re wrong. Harry, you are the most resilient person I know, you’re strong both inside and out, and marks of what you’ve endured only show how strong you’ve had to be. Narcissa is the only reason I don’t have scars. She made me use dittany every time I came home from a meeting where I’d been damaged in any way, so she wouldn’t have to see the marks on my body when she nursed me back to health or helped to dress me before events. She wanted me to look perfect _for her_. _I_ never cared either way.” He revealed.

 

Harry smiled. “Remind me to thank her if I meet her in battle; you’re absolutely stunning.” He quipped weakly.

 

Lucius’ lips twitched. “I’ll do that. Will you show me what you keep hidden?” He asked.

 

Harry sighed and took his robe off, then his shirt. He dropped it and turned around, hiding his wings so that his back would be fully visible.

 

There was slight shimmer over his back, and the glamour dissipated.

 

Lucius took in the sight of the scars littering the golden expanse, marks from a belt and what looked like cane marks, though from a rather large cane. He traced one of the lash marks, and Harry shivered.

 

“Your relatives did this, I presume?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded silently.

 

“Most of these can be fixed, though it will involve opening them up again, and it is quite painful. But if they bother you enough, the procedure might be worth it.” Lucius offered.

 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Not now. Maybe later? I just ignore them most of the time.” He explained, turning back around to face Lucius again.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Very well. I don’t want you wearing glamours over them when you are alone with me, and I will keep mine off.” He said, gesturing to his scarred hip. “Fair enough?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed, but nodded. “Alright. I’ll keep them off when it’s just you and me.” He agreed. “Just for future reference, how exactly would we get rid of them for good?” He asked.

 

“There is a spell,” Lucius told him, taking his hand, “that would strip the scar tissue from your back, leaving them open wounds, as they were when you first got them. We could then use dittany to close them quickly, which would heal them without leaving a scar behind. It is a painful process, but those that hate their scars enough are usually willing to go through with it. If they interfere with your life in any way, it is the most viable option to deal with the issue.” He finished.

 

Harry bit his lip, then shook his head. “Maybe another time. I just want to enjoy the rest of the weekend.” He said.

 

Lucius smiled. “I wouldn’t be able to do it now in any case; I have no dittany with me.” He told the teen.

 

Harry sighed heavily. “Good to know. Now, I intend to get drunk and put that discussion firmly out of my mind for the rest of the night. Care to join me?” He asked, walking up to the liquor and considering his options.

 

Lucius chuckled. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.” He said, walking over to the wireless and turning it on. “But first, let me find us some good music to listen to while we do so.”

 

Harry nodded, opening bottles and sniffing them. He set some of them on the counter behind himself while putting others back and shaking his head.

 

Lucius found his favourite station and let the music play while he came up to the counter and took a look at what Harry had set out. “I know of several drinks I could make with these.” He said mildly.

 

Harry set one last bottle down and turned around. He grabbed two plastic cups and pulled off the wrappers. “Then do so.” He challenged, setting the cups down in front of Lucius.

 

Lucius opened a few bottles and quickly poured, making two different drinks. “Which one would you like?” He asked.

 

Harry looked at them both, then sniffed them. One was brown and smelled of coffee and chocolate, and the other was pink and smelled of strawberries and cream. “Hmm… Which do you recommend?” He asked. Both smelled good, and he couldn’t decide which he was more in the mood for. Pretty much anything that would take his mind off of his scars would be fine by him.

 

“The pink one.” Lucius said. “It has slightly more alcohol in it, though you won’t taste it much.” He warned Harry. “Don’t drink it too fast.”

 

Harry took the drink and nodded, then took a sip.

 

He watched Lucius pick up the other one and sip at it, admiring the way the man’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.

 

Harry licked his lips, forcing his gaze away from the throat he so wanted to sink his fangs into. ‘I can’t claim him until we’re married.’ He reminded himself firmly. He sighed. “I’m going to go relax in the hot tub.” He decided, heading for the stairs.

 

Lucius smirked. “I’ll be up to join you in a few minutes.” He agreed, watching Harry go.

 

*****

 

Harry leaned his head against Lucius’ shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck. “Mm, I wanna _bite_ you.” He murmured, bringing his hand up to brush at the juncture of neck and shoulder. “Right here.” He said lightly.

 

About half an hour ago, when they had been halfway through their second drinks, Harry had decided it was time to move into Lucius’ lap, and he’d been sitting there ever since.

 

Lucius chuckled, capturing the hand and giving it a kiss on the palm. “Well, don’t. Not yet.” He said firmly, letting Harry have his hand back. “You do realize, I hope, that when we take you to the Dark Lord, you and I both will have to hide our mating marks under a glamour?” He checked.

 

Harry growled softly. “Yes.” He muttered mulishly.

 

“Don’t sound so upset about it, it’s a necessity. Well, I don’t have to hide _mine_ , but even a partial bond would likely look suspicious to _him_. He’s a bit paranoid, really.” Lucius remarked.

 

Harry snorted. “He’s right to be paranoid.” Harry pointed out, smirking. “He’s got two spies in his camp.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, well, _he_ doesn’t know that.” He agreed. “And I’d like to keep it that way, if it’s all the same to you.”

 

Harry wriggled a bit, feeling Lucius’ semi-hard cock below him. “Hmm, looks like someone’s getting a little frisky.” He teased, tilting his head back to grin up at Lucius.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “Yes, well, I’ve been keeping a close hold on my libido all night, it was bound to slip after two drinks. Ignore it.” He advised.

 

Harry wiggled again. “What if I don’t _want_ to?” He asked, more seriously.

 

Lucius licked his lips. “Than I shall have to remove myself from the hot tub.” He answered.

 

Harry pouted. “You’re no fun.” He muttered, stilling.

 

“I disagree.” Lucius told him. “And I’ve decided I’m getting a hot tub at the manor.”

 

Harry grinned. “Brilliant idea.” He agreed.


	47. Preparations Made

Lucius turned and held out the dagger toward Harry, whose eyes swept over the golden hilt with a line of emeralds embedded in it, all the way to the blade.

 

“That’s really pretty.” Harry commented appreciatively.

 

Lucius nodded. “It is. But what we need to know is: will it _fit_?” He asked.

 

Harry walked over to his duffel bag, digging through it and finding the shrunken dagger case. He pulled it out and set it on the bed, resizing and opening it and taking the ruby-encrusted dagger out of the sheath. He set it in the box alone and brought the sheath over to Lucius. “Um, us checking it doesn’t count as the declaration to wed, does it?” He asked nervously.

 

“No.” Lucius answered with a small smile. “The declaration needs to be done in a crowded area, and it is symbolic only, there is no magic to it. Testing the dagger’s fit is only to prevent embarrassment if there is a size disparity between one family’s dagger and the other’s sheath.” He told Harry. “There _is_ a standard size for ceremonial dagger/sheath sets, but some families chose not to stick to the guidelines.”

 

“Okay, just making sure.” Harry said, then held out the sheath, open end pointing toward Lucius.

 

Lucius slid the dagger easily into the sheath and smirked. “Mm, a perfect fit.” He purred, meeting Harry’s eyes. “A good omen for our wedding night.” He added.

 

Harry flushed. “Really?” He breathed.

 

“Oh, _yes_.” Lucius told the teen. “The fit of the dagger and the sheath is said to reflect how well the two bodies to be joined will fit together. I don’t know how true that is, but things look promising from here.”

 

Harry licked his lips, eyeing the joined dagger and sheath. “I don’t know…” He murmured contemplatively. “You’re rather big.” He met the man’s eyes, a playful glimmer in his own as the ghost of a smile flitted about his lips.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I will assure you, _again_ , that I will fit.” He said firmly. “I am careful with new lovers, more so with those I am initiating into bed sport, and I will take proper care of you. If you’d like, I can show you that I can be slow and gentle with you. The only thing we are prohibited from doing at this time is actual sex. I _can_ , however, use my fingers on you, to help you to be more ready when the time comes.” He offered.

 

Harry flushed bright red. “That’s not against the rules?” He asked, a bit shocked.

 

“Not at all.” Lucius answered. “As a matter of fact, though the custom has fallen out of use in recent times, when there was such an age and experience gap as ours, the older partner was _expected_ to lead the way in the bedroom. They were to slowly guide the interactions between Suitor and Intended, so that when the wedding night was reached, all that remained was the sexual intercourse itself. The rest of it would be familiar to the Intended, so as not to overwhelm them.” He explained. “This weekend is when we would have been spending most of our time familiarizing ourselves with each other’s bodies.”

 

Harry licked his lips. “And that won’t show up on the purity spell?” He asked.

 

Lucius chuckled softly. “That purity spell only checks whether you have been penetrated by a cock, or penetrated someone else with yours. And no, oral sex does not count either. It is very specifically looking for anal or vaginal penetration by a cock.”

 

Harry’s flush, which had barely started to recede, returned full-force. “Oh.” He said quietly.

 

Lucius removed his dagger from Harry’s sheath and took it back to his suitcase, opening the box he’d kept it in and putting it away.   


Harry slid the Potter dagger back into its sheath and closed the box, putting it back in his duffel bag. “So what exactly are you saying?” He asked, turning back to face Lucius.

 

Lucius turned and eyed Harry consideringly. “I think you know, but I will spell it out for you nonetheless.” He said, coming up to Harry and wrapping his arms around the teen’s waist. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I want to finger you, My Love. I want to stretch you open and help you to be ready for my cock when the time comes.”

 

Harry gulped, looking up at Lucius with wide eyes. “Okay.” He whispered, then cleared his throat. “If I let you, will you be able to stop at that?” He asked.

 

Lucius’ eyes darkened, and he smiled slowly. “You would be _amazed_ , Harry, at the level of self-control I can exert when necessary.” He promised. “I usually don’t have much _need_ to, as I frequently _get_ what I want, but I can hold myself back from taking more than I am allowed to, yes.”

 

“Then yes, I’d like to try that.” Harry said, face bright red. He kept his eyes trained on Lucius, though. He was embarrassed by the discussion, clearly, but he was willing to jump in headfirst and try anything that would make their first night together go more smoothly.

 

“Mm…” Lucius slid his hands under Harry’s shirt, running them up his back and nuzzling his neck as he inhaled the teen’s scent. “You’ll need to get undressed and get on the bed.” He whispered.

 

Harry pulled away from him and quickly began disrobing, dropping his clothes on the floor carelessly.

 

Lucius watched him, licking his lips.

 

Harry stopped when he was down to his boxers and flushed. “I’m not going to be the only one naked.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Very well.” He said evenly, removing his own clothes and folding them before setting them on top of his suitcase. He looked up when he was naked and admired the view.

 

Harry was naked, and he was hard. His face and chest were flushed pink, but he was watching Lucius avidly as he reclined on the bed, holding himself up on his elbows to see him better.

 

“You’re lovely.” Lucius purred, stepping up to the edge of the bed and placing his hands on Harry’s shins. He slid them slowly up the teen’s legs, moving his hands toward the centre as he got to the knees, gently urging Harry to spread his legs. “Don’t worry, I promise you’ll like this. It may feel a bit _uncomfortable_ , at first, but it shouldn’t _hurt_.”

 

Harry swallowed nervously. “Alright. If it _does_ hurt—“

 

“Tell me, and I will stop. If you want to stop things at _any_ time, simply _tell_ me.” Lucius said, his fingers tracing lightly over Harry’s entrance, making Harry shiver. “At no point will I be _unable_ to stop. My main concern here is _your_ comfort.”

 

Harry gazed at him for long moments, then straightened his arms out, lowering himself to lie flat on the bed. “Okay, go ahead.” He said quietly, flushing a bit more.

 

Lucius chuckled and cast a quick charm, then paused. “You may feel a slight tingle.” He warned, before another charm was cast.

 

Harry yelped. “What was _that_?!” He asked, sitting up.

 

“A simple cleaning charm.” Lucius told him.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “You might have said _where_ I’d feel the tingle.” He muttered, lying back down.

 

“My apologies. Relax.” Lucius advised, then traced over the tiny hole with a slick finger.

 

Harry relaxed as much as he could, focusing on the feeling of the finger against his entrance.

 

Lucius pressed in, wriggling the finger a bit as he slid in to try and loosen the passage as much as he could.

 

Harry took a deep breath, feeling his body tense up as the finger worked its way inside him.

 

“ _Relax_.” Lucius urged, free hand tracing over Harry’s thigh, massaging firm circles into the taut muscle. “If you don’t stay relaxed, this might actually hurt.”

 

Harry let his breath out in an explosive sigh. “It’s a weird feeling, alright?! I’m not used to it!” He said testily.

 

Lucius smiled a bit, since Harry couldn’t see him. That fire he loved so much was rearing its head again. Harry was nothing if not a vibrant individual, and that quality seemed to shine through in every aspect of his life. Lucius took a moment to appreciate the fact that his vivacity was probably what had attracted him to the teen the most. “Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly, relaxing as you exhale.” He advised calmly.

 

Harry did so, and the tension bled out of him slowly as he let out a long, slow breath.

 

“Good.” Lucius slid the finger out, then pushed it back in, slowly and carefully.

 

Harry shifted a bit. “Is this supposed to feel good?” He asked. “Because right now it just feels _weird_.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Give it some time. You have to get passed this part to get to where it will feel _good_.” He informed the teen.

 

Harry sighed and kept as relaxed as he could.

 

Lucius worked the finger in and out a few more times, then added a second.

 

Harry sucked in a breath, using every bit of willpower he possessed to keep from tensing at the feeling.

 

“Just stay relaxed.” Lucius coaxed, bringing his free hand over to Harry’s cock, stroking it slowly, to give him something else to focus on.

 

Harry moaned softly. “That’s not _fair_.” He muttered, bucking up into the touch.

 

Lucius chuckled. “All’s fair in love and war, my sweet Harry.” He managed to get both fingers all the way in, and crooked them, looking for—

 

“ _Ah_!”

 

Found it.

 

He smiled, brushing against Harry’s prostate again as he withdrew the fingers, then pushed them back in. “How does it feel _now_?” He purred.

 

Harry whined. “Full.” He answered, then gasped again as his prostate was rubbed against. “And good.” He admitted.

 

Lucius smirked. “Yes, see, there will be pleasure for _both_ of us in the marriage bed. I am nothing if not a considerate lover, and I know what I am about.” He reminded Harry, massaging his prostate insistently.

 

Harry began rocking his hips, breathing harshly. “Oh, god!” He tossed his head. “It’s too much!”

 

Lucius leaned forward and took Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking on him as he worked his fingers in and out, brushing over Harry’s prostate with every pass.

 

Harry was rocking back against the fingers and forward into Lucius’ mouth, small moans escaping his mouth every time Lucius gave a particularly strong thrust or increased the suction of his mouth. He’d reached down at some point to tangle his fingers in Lucius’ hair.

 

Lucius was enjoying every tiny sound falling from Harry’s lips. He found particular pride in ensuring that his lovers were satisfied, and for the moment, at least, he was in his element. That Harry was new to all this, and precisely his type, were just added bonuses, in his eyes.

 

“I’m going to come!” Harry warned him.

 

Lucius hummed in agreement, massaging Harry’s prostate mercilessly at the admission.

 

Harry arched, hands fisting in Lucius’ locks, tugging sharply on the strands as he came with a loud cry.

 

Lucius swallowed every drop, then let Harry’s over-sensitized cock fall from his mouth, pulling his fingers free and spelling them clean. He crawled up Harry’s body to loom over him, brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes. “How was it?” He checked.

 

Harry, flushed and dazed, smiled dopily up at him. “Wow.” He breathed, then flushed, carefully working his fingers free of Lucius’ hair.

 

Lucius smirked, ignoring the fact that Harry had pulled on his hair. What would have enraged him coming from anyone else was simply another part of sex with Harry. “Good. I’ve done my job correctly, then.” He said smugly. “On another note, we have two hours before we need to check out, so we can rest for an hour, but then we need to pack and get dressed again. Not necessarily in that order.” He added.

 

Harry closed his eyes. “Good. Wake me in an hour. I need a nap.” He mumbled.

 

Lucius brushed a kiss over his still-flushed cheek. “Sleep well, my Harry.” He murmured, moving to lie on his side next to Harry, pulling the teen against his chest.

 

Harry hummed in contentment, snuggling into Lucius’ chest.

 

*****

 

Harry and Lucius stepped out into the brisk winter air and shivered.

 

“Warming charms seem to be in order.” Lucius muttered, casting one on Harry, then himself. “Since it is only noon, we do not have to return to Hogwarts _just_ yet. Would you be amenable to a simple detour?” He asked.

 

Harry eyed him warily. “That depends on _where_ we’d be going.” He said. “What did you have in mind?”

 

Lucius smirked. “Well, you don’t attract _quite_ as much attention here as back home, people seem to be less star-struck by you, so I was hoping you’d be more open to the suggestion, since it’s not likely to earn you any press coverage if you…” He tapped his chest lightly, right where his nipple ring was concealed. “If you want to.” He added hopefully. “I think it would suit you, and since you reacted favourably when I played a little rough with the nipple at The Inferno, you shouldn’t mind the bit of pain that comes with the piercing.”

 

“Well…” Harry bit his lip. “That depends.” He said hesitantly.

 

“On?” Lucius prompted.

 

Harry flushed as they moved to an alley and stepped into it to talk. “Do Faurae males have the necessary equipment to… Breast-feed?” He whispered the last word, flushing.

 

Lucius smiled widely. “I’m pleased to know that you want to give our children the best start; Narcissa didn’t even _try_ with Draco. Yes, you will be able to do so, if you wish to. But a nipple ring wouldn’t interfere with that at all.” He added lightly.

 

Harry licked his lips, thinking for a moment before nodding. “Fine, then. I’ll get one. Just find me a piercing parlour.” He challenged Lucius.

 

Lucius smirked. “There’s one this way, I noticed it yesterday.” He said, leading Harry back out to the main road and straight ahead.

 

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. ‘Of _course_ he did. So _that’s_ what brought this on.’ He thought.

 

*****

 

Harry poked at the nipple ring, testing it. “Wow. In the muggle world, it would be sore for _weeks_.” He noted, impressed. “Nice to know I don’t have to deal with that.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Stop poking at it and get your shirt on, Love. We’re supposed to be back at Hogwarts within the hour.” He warned the teen. “And try not to let everyone know that you have that.” He added, nodding to the silver hoop.

 

Harry gave him a flat look. “I shower with four other boys; _how_ , exactly, am I supposed to keep it a _secret_?!” He asked, putting his shirt back on.

 

“I don’t know. Use a _glamour_ , perhaps?” Lucius suggested.

 

Harry deflated. “Oh. Right.” He said lamely.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“If I were to tell two people…” Harry trailed off, a question in his voice.

 

Lucius glanced down at him as they headed for the Apparition point nearest the hotel they’d stayed in. “It would depend who they were and how trustworthy they are. Can they be trusted to keep the secret? We don’t want to spoil everyone’s image of the perfect paragon of light, Harry Potter.” He teased.

 

Harry snorted. “I think they can, yes.”

 

“You’re thinking of telling Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, aren’t you?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, Hermione, yes, but not Ron. He’s still getting used to me being with you, I don’t want to push too many changes on him at once. But Neville can keep secrets, and I talk to him about everything, anyway.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Fair enough. Yes, you may tell them, but tell them to keep it quiet. If you absolutely _must_ , you may also tell the youngest Weasley girl, I’ve noticed you two are rather close as well. She and Draco seem to get along swimmingly.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, Ginny gets along pretty well with just about anyone, it’s hard not to like her when you get to know her.”

 

“I suppose my ancestral home will frequently find itself overrun by redheads in the years to come, won’t it?” Lucius mourned, the corners of his lips quirking upwards, showing his amusement at the thought.

 

“It’s very highly likely. But you’ll learn to love them in time. They grow on you.” Harry assured the man. “The Weasleys are all very nice people.”

 

Lucius just wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “I suppose I’ve suffered worse fates.” He said lightly, and Apparated.


	48. Changes Big and Small

Harry and Lucius walked into Hogwarts together, hands clasped between them, and stopped for a moment to appreciate the quiet they were greeted with.

 

“Quiet in Hogwarts. Who’d have thought?” Harry noted in mild surprise.

 

Lucius shrugged. “It _has_ been known to happen, though it is _rare_ at this time of day.” He agreed.

 

Harry raised up on his tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to Lucius’ mouth. “I’m going to go find Ginny and Neville. Nev should have proposed to her by now, she’ll be eager to tell me all about it.” He said happily, adding another kiss just for good measure.

 

Lucius hummed against Harry’s mouth. “Very well.” He said, once Harry had pulled away. “I’ll see you at dinner, then.”

 

Harry waved to him and ran off, heading for Gryffindor Tower.

 

Lucius headed to his rooms and entered them. He walked into his bedroom and unpacked his clothes, dumping those he had worn into the hamper in his bathroom, but taking out the robe Harry had worn and wrapping it around himself, inhaling the faint scent of Harry that still clung to the fabric.

 

He walked into the other room and began to write a note. Jasper would need to be ready when Harry needed him for the robe fitting. It would be sometime soon.

 

*****

 

Harry wandered into the common room and noticed Ginny sitting at a table doing homework with the three other girls in her year. He waved at one of them, who waved back and elbowed Ginny.

 

Ginny turned to her, then her head whipped around and she grinned as she spotted Harry.

 

She squealed loudly and got up, running at Harry.

 

Harry had just enough time to brace himself before she tackled him, knocking him onto the ground and landing atop him, due to her arms wrapped around his neck.

 

Harry laughed. “Good to see you, too.” He said in amusement.

 

Ginny helped him up and shoved her hand in Harry’s face. “Did you _know_ about this?” She demanded.

 

Harry looked at the ring. “Yeah.” He answered lightly. “It looks good on you.” He added.

 

Ginny huffed. “Harry James Potter, when you have information like this, you _warn a girl_!” She said, punching him in the shoulder.

 

Harry laughed. “Well, I would have, if it hadn’t been Neville that asked for my silence. He’s a good friend, I can’t just betray his trust like that. Besides, he hits harder.” He told her unapologetically.

 

Ginny huffed, but her smile gave her happiness away. “Well, I said yes, _obviously_. I’m kind of hoping you’ll stand with me. Neville and I did rock-paper-scissors for you, and I won. Neville’s got Dean and Ron so far, and I have Hermione and Rose, she’s the friend that noticed you.” She added, pointing to the blonde girl, who was watching them and smiled at Harry, giving him another wave.

 

Harry waved back. “And if I say yes..?” He asked Ginny.

 

Ginny smirked. “Neville will ask Luna to stand with him, so you’re not stuck escorting someone you hate or don’t know down the aisle.” She told him.

 

Harry snorted. “Fine, since you two have planned out the _entire thing_ while I was gone.” He said.

 

“Well, we didn’t plan it _all_.” Ginny told him. “There’s still a lot of things we need to decide on, we just wanted to get people sorted first, since we share a lot of friends.”

 

“Good thinking.” Harry told her. “Guess what happened to _me_ on Valentine’s Day.”

 

Ginny looked him over. “Well, normally I’d guess that you finally got _laid_ , but seeing as how you’re in a courtship, that obviously _can’t_ be true…”

 

Harry flushed.

 

Ginny’s eyebrows hit her hairline. “Ooh, _really_?” She asked quietly. “ _Do_ tell!”

 

Harry chuckled. “Well, we didn’t have _sex_ , per se, but there is definite news on _that_ front. I’ll tell you in a bit, but that’s not what I was talking about.” He pointed out.

 

“So tell me!” Ginny huffed.

 

Harry held up his hand, showing her his ring.

 

Ginny frowned. “I thought Narcissa would have that.” She muttered.

 

Harry shook his head. “Lucius decided to give it to the person he fell in love with, if he ever did. He gave it to me on Valentine’s Day, during dinner.” He said with a shy, happy smile.

 

Ginny squealed. “Oh, _Merlin_ , that’s _so_ romantic!” She gushed, clasping her hands over her heart. “Alright, sappy stuff is out of the way, I want to hear more about the _sexy_ stuff now!”

 

Harry looked around and noticed that Hermione and Ron were busy doing their homework. “Come up to the dormitory, we’ll talk there.”

 

Ginny grinned. “Alright, but Neville’s up there already.”

 

Harry shrugged. “ _He_ isn’t the one I’m trying to avoid telling this to, so that’s fine.” He said.

 

Ginny grabbed his hand and drug him up the stairs.

 

Harry headed to his bed and took the duffel bag out of his pocket, resizing it and taking out all of the clothes he had worn. He piled them next to himself and sat, facing the expectant Ginny.

 

“Hi, Harry. Giving out details already?” Neville asked mildly.

 

Harry nodded over at him. “She’s demanding them.” He said lightly, indicating Ginny.

 

Ginny nodded emphatically. “I am, so spill!”

 

Harry and Neville chuckled.

 

Harry licked his lips. “Um, earlier this morning, after breakfast, we checked to see if my sheath would fit his dagger. We got to discussing the courtship, and he explained that most of the time, with an age and experience gap like ours, he’d be in the position of teaching me about sex, over the course of the courtship, so I wouldn’t be overwhelmed on our wedding night. He offered to, um…” He blushed bright red, and whispered, “He offered to _finger_ me. And I accepted, because, to be honest, I was curious.” He added in a mumble.

 

Ginny’s mouth was hanging open. She shut it with an audible ‘click’ and smirked. “Wow.” She said smugly. “That’s more than I expected. Good for you! Did you _like_ it?” She asked.

 

Harry buried his face in his hands. “Of _course_ I liked it, Ginny!” He answered, voice muffled. “It’s _Lucius Malfoy_ , the man can make _anything_ pleasurable, not to mention that sex is _already_ supposed to feel good!” He added, moving his hands and grinning at her.

 

“Well, good. I think we’re done here, if you want to finish unpacking. Neville, care to join me?” Ginny asked, holding out her hand toward the other teen.

 

Neville was off his bed and by her side in a flash. “Of course I would, my love.”

 

Ginny and Neville waved to Harry and left the room.

 

Harry smiled and picked up his clothes, taking them into the bathroom and putting them in the hamper to be cleaned and returned.

 

*****

 

Hermione and Ron smiled at Harry when he returned and sat in his usual spot next to Ron.

 

“So, did Ginny already finish pumping you for details?” Hermione asked in amusement.

 

Harry flushed. “Yeah. I told her everything she wanted to know.” He said, reaching for the book by Hermione’s elbow. “What are you working on?” He asked, picking it up and looking at it. “Ancient Runes?” He asked. “Can’t help you.” He put the book back.

 

Hermione noticed the ring on his hand and her eyes widened. “What is _that_?!” She grabbed his hand and looked over the ring.

 

Ron leaned over to see it better. His mouth dropped open as his eyes went as big as saucers. “That’s a promise ring, that is!” He said in shock. “I thought Narcissa would have gotten that!”

 

Harry smiled. “No. Lucius kept it to give to the person he loved. He never found someone worthy of having it until me.” He said softly.

 

Hermione smiled. “That’s sweet. I’m really happy for you, Harry.” She said, letting him have his hand back.

 

“I’m happy for you, too, mate.” Ron said.

 

Harry sighed. “I appreciate it, but—“

 

Ron nodded. “Right, don’t call you that, I forgot.” He said.

 

“Thanks.” Harry said. “So, aside from Neville and Ginny’s getting engaged, did I miss anything else big?” He asked.

 

“Not really.” Ron said with a shrug. “Just the normal Valentine’s Day stuff.”

 

Hermione scowled at Ron. “Ron, you know that’s not true!” She tucked some hair behind her ear and showed Harry the yellow teardrop hanging from her earrings. “Look what Ron gave me! They’re crystal, aren’t they lovely?” She asked excitedly. “Crystals amplify magic that’s cast around or through them, so they’re useful _and_ pretty!”

 

Harry smiled at Ron. “Look at you, finally getting her something she’ll actually use!” He said in amusement.

 

Ron was bright red. “Alright, both of you, shut up.” He muttered.

 

Harry and Hermione laughed at his discomfiture.

 

“So, Ron, how much homework do you have left?” Harry asked.  
  
Ron groaned. “Transfiguration and Charms. I’m almost done with Transfiguration, but I haven’t even gotten _started_ on the other yet.” He admitted.

 

Harry nodded. “Well, I’m going to read while you finish. Let me know when you’re done, we can go flying if it’s not too late.” He said.

 

“Alright.” Ron said happily, getting to work.

 

Harry took the shrunken book out of his pocket and resized it, opening it to see the pages full of lovely cursive script. He smiled down at it, tracing the name on the inside cover: Lily Evans Potter.

 

He read the beginning of it.

 

‘So, James has informed me that to marry into his family, I have to keep a daily journal, in case something happens to me before I can pass on my knowledge or in case something important happens to me. It’s a silly rule, I think, but I love him and he finally proposed, so I suppose I’ll start to keep a journal.’

 

Harry frowned. He should really start keeping a journal, too. He decided he’d start one before going to bed tonight.

 

He read for about an hour before Ron finally finished his work and stood, stretching the kinks out of his back. “Alright.” He picked up his work and turned to Harry. “Let’s get this stuff put away and grab our brooms.” He said.

 

Harry smiled, conjuring a bookmark and marking his place in the journal. “Alright.”

 

“What’s that?” Ron asked.

 

Harry showed him the front. “My mother’s journal.” He said softly. “I found all the Potter journals in the Potter Vault at Gringott’s.”

 

Hermione smiled. “That must be nice to have. Something tangible of your mother’s.” She said.

 

Harry nodded. “It really is.”

 

Ron nodded. “I see. I wonder who brought them to Gringott’s. Probably Dumbledore.” He said. “It’s a good thing you’ve got them now. By rights, they belong to you. You’re the head of the family now.”

 

“I’m glad I have something from them. It’s not quite the same as getting to know them, but I’ll have an idea of who they were and how they thought, at least.” He said.

 

“It’s better than nothing.” Ron agreed as they headed up the stairs.

 

*****

 

Draco grabbed the issue of _Potions Quarterly_ out of Severus’ hands and sat in his lap, closing the magazine after conjuring a bookmark for it. “You’ve been reading for _hours_.” He complained, setting the magazine on the floor next to Severus’ chair. “And I’ve already been to visit Pansy and Blaise, so I can’t go back there yet.”

 

Severus smirked and kissed him. “So you’ve decided to distract me from important advances in potion-making? And what are you offering in exchange?” He asked, leaning in to inhale Draco’s scent.

 

He frowned and sniffed again. “You smell…” He inhaled deeply. “Slightly different. I can’t quite put my finger on it. Talcum powder, perhaps?” He mused.

 

Draco froze and forced a laugh. “I’ve been using it after I get out of the shower, to help dry off faster. It gets colder in here than in the dormitories, and my showers only heat the bathroom so much.” He lied, thinking fast. “I need to dry off quickly or I’ll catch a chill.”

 

Severus nodded. “I see. Well, the smell is not terribly off-putting, but don’t overdo it all the same, alright?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled. “Of course I won’t.” He promised. He mentally cursed. He was barely a couple of weeks in, and his scent was changing _already_? Maybe trying to keep Severus from finding out was a futile endeavour. He’d already thrown up once, though most days he could keep his food down, so Severus had just assumed he’d eaten something that disagreed with him the night before.

 

But the man _loved_ Draco’s scent, so the change was going to be apparent, and if the scent was already discernable, there was no way he’d overlook how obviously overpowering the scent was going to get before all was said and done. Draco decided to worry about it when it became an obvious problem, and just pushed it to the back of his mind for the moment.

 

“Now, in exchange for your time, I am willing to offer you my body.” Draco said, smiling coyly.

 

Severus pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, you are, are you?” He purred.

 

Draco inclined his head. “I am. I feel it’s more than a fair exchange.” He added with a small smile.

 

Severus let his eyes rake over Draco’s body consideringly. “It’s a _generous_ offer, to be sure…” He licked his lips. “But there were some particularly interesting changes made to the depilatory cream I make for myself that cause it to last for _six_ weeks instead of _three_. Perhaps I _could_ be persuaded around, but I fear you’ll have to sweeten the deal for me.” He told the blond, resting his hands on Draco’s hips.

 

Draco huffed. “Fine. My body _and_ my submission.” He cocked his head. “For an hour. Anything you ask of me, I’ll do. Without complaint.”

 

Severus’ eyes flared. “Anything at all?” He asked.

 

Draco smiled widely. “Anything your mind can come up with.” He promised.

 

Severus let go of his hips. “Get naked, and get on the bed.” He growled.

 

Draco jumped up and ran for the bedroom, stripping off clothes as he went.

 

 


	49. Lessons Completed

Harry let his eyes wander over the classroom while he counted stirs. Ten clockwise, five counter-clockwise. Repeat seven times.

 

Hermione sat next to him, diligently crushing the moonstone for the next step in thirteen minutes, the soft sound of the pestle grinding the stone lulling Harry into relaxation as he kept count in his head.

 

His eyes fell on Professor Prince and he noticed the new quill the man was using. As a matter of fact, that quill looked _awfully familiar_ … He blinked in surprise and just barely managed to keep count as his brain stuttered and ground to a halt.

 

The no-nonsense, never-sentimental professor was using one of Draco’s flight feathers as a _quill_!

 

Harry snorted and dropped his eyes to his potion just as Prince looked up.

 

“Is something funny, Potter?” The man asked.

 

“No, Sir.” He answered quickly, finishing his stirs and taking the stirring rod out to let the potion simmer for the next ten minutes.

 

Hermione looked at him questioningly and Harry shook his head imperceptibly. “After class.” He mouthed to her, and she nodded.

 

Harry focused on his potion determinedly, refusing to look toward the front of the classroom again, knowing that Professor Prince would be keeping a closer eye on him than usual. He was lucky today’s potion was a review of a potion they had brewed before, but that was no excuse to get sloppy and mess it up.

 

They finished the potion without incident and Hermione filled a vial with the finished product and took it up to Prince’s desk as Harry put his book back in his bag and put the rest of their things away.

 

He pulled Hermione out of the class and pressed himself against the wall just outside the door, giggling helplessly as people passed them by.

 

“What’s so funny?” Hermione asked.

 

“That new quill Professor Prince has!” Harry finally got his laughter under control, but was still smiling widely as he and Hermione headed toward the Great Hall For dinner.

 

“I saw it. It’s beautiful. What about it?” She asked, interested.

 

“It’s one of Draco’s flight feathers!” Harry answered.

 

Hermione nodded. “I can see that. That’s really sweet. He must care for Draco a lot.” She said.

 

Harry was still grinning. “Yes, but for someone as reserved as him to be displaying something like that so openly, it screams ‘whipped,’ don’t you think?”

 

Hermione pursed her lips, then shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She said. “After all, besides you and his father, who else knows what Draco’s feathers even _look_ like? _I_ certainly don’t. This is the one way he can be safely sentimental in public. I think it’s to be encouraged.” She finished as they entered the Great Hall.

 

Lucius met Harry’s eyes and nodded at him as Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron.

 

“Hey, how was Potions?” Ron asked. He, unlike Harry and Hermione, hadn’t scored well enough on his O.W.L.s to get in, but he was getting tutoring from Hermione and would be sitting the N.E.W.T. with the rest of the seventh years anyway.

 

Harry smiled. “Good.” He answered. “Oh, I forgot to warn you yesterday, but tomorrow morning, I’m coming to breakfast early, just in case you want to come with me and be here for the big declaration.” He told his friends as he filled his plate.

 

Hermione gave him a smile. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She answered as Ginny and Neville nodded their agreement.

 

“How early?” Ron asked warily.

 

Harry shrugged. “Fifteen minutes. We just have to get here before Lucius does. He’ll make sure he waits until we’ve had time to make it here.”

 

Ron nodded, mouth full. He swallowed, then said, “I’ll be there for you. ‘S the least I can do.”

 

Harry reached around Hermione to slap him on the back. “Thanks, Ron! It means a lot to me.”

 

*****

 

“…So we’re leaving. We never intended to stay very long, and there’s no reason to linger anymore, now that you know the important things. I _do_ hope you’ll keep in touch, though.” Ana said with a bright smile.

 

“Of _course_ I will!” Harry told her. “And maybe someday you can come visit me to meet my children? You can bring your son and mate with you.” He offered. “I’d love to meet them.”

 

Ana nodded. “I’d like that, and so would they, I’m sure.” She headed for Trystan’s house. “Just have to check on Arianna once more before we leave. Sir Gregor is getting ready to leave, but the man is always the last one ready to travel.” She laughed. “I don’t know why I bother bringing him anywhere.” She said fondly.

 

The door opened before she had a chance to knock, and Trystan’s voice called out from the kitchen: “We’re in here, Your Majesty. Just come on in.”

 

Ana shook her head. “That man has amazing ears or spends _entirely_ too much time manipulating the air around his house.” She muttered to Harry.

 

“A bit of both, actually.” The man said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

Arianna was standing at the table, pouring tea. “Hello, Your Majesty. Almost ready to leave?” She asked.

 

Ana nodded. “Yes. I came to check in with you one last time before I leave. Are you _entirely sure_ you want to stay here with him?” She asked, indicating Trystan.

 

Arianna blushed, but nodded. “I do. Even if I didn’t, I’m afraid by now, father would insist.” She added, flushing further.

 

Ana’s eyebrows rose and she looked at Trystan. “Not wasting any time, are you?” She asked.

 

Trystan cleared his throat nervously.

 

Arianna giggled. “ _I_ actually insisted. The day I met Keith. I know Trystan has to lay with him once a week to appease the partial bond, but that doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it. I found that I can actually be a bit possessive with him.” She explained.

 

Ana nodded. “Alright, fair enough. I’ll see if we can’t arrange to come and visit once in a while, and maybe bring your mother along sometime.” She offered.

 

Arianna smiled brightly. “That would be lovely!” She enthused.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Ana smiled at Trystan. “Treat her well.”

 

“I will, Majesty. I swear it.” Trystan promised.

 

“I believe you will. Alright, I have to leave now. Sir Gregor should be ready to go any minute now.” Ana said.

 

“Goodbye, Majesty.” Arianna said, curtseying.

 

Ana and Harry left.

 

Liam was looking around and smiled in relief when he saw Ana and Harry coming out of Trystan’s house. “Majesty, Sir Gregor is ready to go now. We’re waiting on you.”

 

Ana smiled. “Oh, good. I’ll see you around, Harry. Your owl will be able to find me if you try to contact me, just make sure you use her. I noticed her hunting a few nights, and she knows where the Fae capital is now.” She told Harry.

 

“Good. I’ll keep in touch.” Harry promised.

 

Ana and Liam headed over to the group of Fae clustered at the portal site. Ana opened the portal and the group left.

 

Harry wandered over to where Lucius was sitting, watching Draco as he played with a flame. “So, I think we’re all done with everything we can learn.” He said softly.

 

Lucius took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Yes.” He agreed, voice strained.

 

Harry stared into the fire and took Lucius’ hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “We’ve both known since the beginning of the extra lessons that I have to be the one to end this. There’s no other way.” He said.

 

Lucius sighed. “I know. Can we head back to the castle? I want to spend an hour or two with you before curfew, just the two of us.” He said quietly.

 

“I second that.” Draco said, keeping his attention of the flame in his hands.

 

Harry smiled. “Well, go get your mate and we can head back.” He told the blond.

 

Draco threw the flame back into the fire and took off, looking for his erstwhile mate.

 

*****

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Harry asked as Lucius shut the door behind them.

 

“Play with your wings, honestly.” Lucius responded with a smirk.

 

Harry laughed and stripped his shirt off, laying it on Lucius’ favourite chair. “Preening it is, then.” He said, walking into the bedroom and laying on the bed, pillowing his head in his arms.

 

Lucius hummed in appreciation, reaching under them to feel for the little glands that produced the pheromone oil. He gathered some on his hands and began smoothing it over feathers, gently tugging on them. He grinned widely when his favourite, a long flight feather with three bands of green across it, came out in his hands.

 

He set it aside, thinking, ‘I should never have told Severus what I planned to do, since he beat me to it, but now I have my own,’ smugly.

 

Harry sighed as Lucius continued to work on his feathers, tugging out the loose ones and putting them in a small pile next to Harry.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep any?” Lucius asked as another flight feather came out easily. “You could use this one as a quill, you know.” He said, dangling it in front of Harry’s face. It was charcoal-coloured, with a bright green tip that exactly matched Harry’s eye colour.

 

Harry opened one eye to look at it, then sighed. “No, that’s just vanity. You keep it, if you like it so much.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I already have one I like more.” He said evenly, placing the feather with the others.

 

“You’re seriously going to make one of my feathers into a quill?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course.” Lucius answered. “Severus stole my idea, but the fact remains that it was _my_ idea in the first place.”

 

Harry groaned. “Draco’s _never_ going to let me live that down.” He muttered.

 

Lucius snorted. “I don’t see that he has much room to talk.” He said mildly.

 

Harry turned over as Lucius had stopped working on his wings and was simply sucking on his fingers now. “He doesn’t, but that won’t stop him.” He said, watching the man. “Does that really taste good?” He asked, as the man decided to just straddle him, since Harry was hogging the whole bed.

 

“See for yourself.” Lucius said, sticking an oil-coated finger into Harry’s mouth.

 

Harry made a face and pulled away. “Tastes like castor oil to me. Ugh!”

 

Lucius frowned. “I suppose one can’t taste their own pheromones no matter _what_ the medium. Pity. Yours are _especially_ delicious.” He commented.

 

“I’ll just take your word for it.” Harry told the man. “Is your hand clean now?”

 

Lucius looked at it. “Mostly. Why?”

 

Harry pulled on it, making Lucius lay on him, chest-to-chest.

 

“Not that I don’t enjoy this, but—Oh.” Lucius said as Harry fastened his mouth to Lucius’ hand and bit.

 

Harry took a few mouthfuls of blood before letting go and closing the wounds. He wrapped his arms around Lucius’ shoulders. “So, tomorrow we make a spectacle of ourselves, and then I’m supposed to get your measurements and go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the people that are standing with us?”

 

Lucius nodded. “I’ve already talked to Jasper, and Severus has agreed that we’ll need two males and two females each, since I can’t ask Annabelle to stand with me unless I ask her twin sister, Aceline, to stand with me as well. I refuse to leave out either of the men I consider as good as family. I’m sorry, but needs must.” He explained.

 

Harry smiled. “Actually, that works out well. I can have Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny stand with me if we do that. That way, no one gets left out.” He said enthusiastically.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’ve been in contact with all the people standing with me, and they’ve all agreed to meet you in Hogsmeade on Saturday. They’ll be at the Three Broomsticks at ten.” He said.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“I’m just lucky that Jasper and Severus’ magic blends well with the girls’. We found that out at my and Narcissa’s wedding, but in hindsight, it was a blessing in disguise.” Lucius said with a small smile.

 

“I don’t want to leave.” Harry said.

 

Lucius kissed him. “I don’t want you to leave, either.” He said softly.

 

Harry perked up. “So I can stay here tonight?” He asked happily.

 

Lucius chuckled and shook his head. “I’m afraid not. We need to sleep separately tonight, and the night before the wedding. Tradition.” He said.

 

“Fine.” Harry pushed Lucius away gently, forcing the man to sit upright as he sat up. “Let’s get off the bed, then, or I might fall asleep here anyway.”

 

Lucius grinned. “Then I would just have to take your bed in the Gryffindor dorms.” He said lightly.

 

Harry returned the grin. “And give all of my dorm mates a heart attack, great. That’s all I need.”

 

Lucius chuckled and stood, pulling Harry to his feet and leading him out of the bedroom. He sat in his chair and pulled Harry into his lap. “I’m worried, you know.” He said softly, running his fingers through Harry’s feathers soothingly.

 

Harry laid his head on Lucius’ shoulder and inhaled his scent. “About what?” He asked.

 

“About what you have to do.” The man answered. “Defeating the Dark Lord. It’s not going to be easy.” He said.

 

Harry shrugged. “Maybe not, but it needs to be done, and I’m the only one that can do it. What other choice is there?” He asked rhetorically.

 

“Perhaps you’re right, and there is no other choice to be had, but still, I’m worried that I might lose you.” Lucius admitted.

 

Harry cuddled closer, nuzzling into his neck. He pressed a kiss to the skin, right where his claiming mark would be going when the time came. “You won’t lose me. I promise. We made sure I was ready. I know I can win.” Harry said firmly. “He doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Lucius’ hold on Harry’s waist tightened a bit. “Just be careful.” The man said softly, burying his face in Harry’s neck. “I don’t want to lose you so soon after finding you.” He whispered, as if afraid that saying it too loudly would make it come to pass.

 

“I promise I’ll be careful. You don’t have to worry about me. Just keep yourself safe. I need to have something worth living for when all is said and done, after all.” Harry quipped, flashing Lucius a small smile.

 

Lucius laughed softly. “I’ll use every ounce of Slytherin cunning I possess to stay one step ahead of him at all times, and I won’t drop my cover until I see you and Draco there, facing him. By then it’ll be far too late for him, and Severus and I will be free to lend our support to your cause.” He vowed.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed Lucius deeply. “And then, we’re going on holiday. To your little slice of heaven.” He said happily.

 

“Yes, we’ll have earned it.” Lucius agreed.


	50. The Declaration and More Notes

Harry woke up and smiled widely. He jumped out of bed and walked over to Neville’s bed, waking the other teen, then to Ron’s, while Neville yawned and dug for his shower things.

 

The three teens headed to the shower, Harry being the only one with a bounce in his step.

 

Neville and Ron eyed him warily.

 

“You’re far too happy for… What time’s it?” Ron asked Neville.

 

Neville cast tempus. “Six. Six AM.” He answered.

 

“Far too happy for six AM on a _Tuesday_.” Ron finished.

 

“Hear, hear.” Neville agreed.

 

Harry just laughed. “I’m about to become properly engaged to the wealthiest Pureblood besides myself.” He said smugly. “I think I’m entitled to a bit of happiness.”

 

Ron frowned. “Besides yourself? You’re not a Pureblood, though.”

 

Neville nodded. “Yeah, he is. First generation, but Pure nonetheless.” He answered.

 

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Ron yawned. “Too early for family tree lessons, shove off.” He muttered.

 

Neville laughed. “So, let’s all get clean and meet up with the girls. I hope your sister got up on her own.” He commented to Ron.

 

Ron shrugged. “She won’t want to miss this. She’s going to see Harry getting claimed by Lucius if it _kills_ her.” He said lightly.

 

Harry washed happily, humming to himself as he soaped and scrubbed and rinsed with a speed he rarely displayed except on the Quidditch Pitch.

 

Ron and Neville washed a bit slower, trading clearly concerned glances. They’d seen Harry _happy_ , but he was downright _buoyant_ today. Neither of them were sure what exactly had gotten into him.

 

“Think he’s taken a cheerfulness potion?” Ron whispered to Neville while Harry was rinsing his hair.

 

Neville shook his head. “I guess Professor Malfoy just makes him _really_ happy.” He said with a shrug.

 

Harry finished his shower first and turned his water off. “I’ll see you two in a few. Hurry up, I’m not going to be late because of you.” He said firmly, grabbing a towel and drying off, casting the spell Lucius had taught him to get his hair to lay flat as he left the bathroom.

 

“That’s… That’s really Harry, right?” Ron asked.

 

Neville shrugged. “I _hope_ so.” He replied. “If not, there’s no one that can stop You-Know-Who.” He said.

 

Ron nodded. “Right. Must be Harry, then. Malfoy senior wouldn’t kill and replace the one person that can save him and his son from a life under You-Know-Who’s thumb.” He said surely.

 

Harry was dressed and ready to go first, and he spent the next ten minutes waiting on his bed, fidgeting excitedly as he waited for Ron and Neville to get dressed.

 

He kept wiping the edge of his robe over his sheath, even though there was no visible dust to wipe off.

 

Neville looked at the sheath. “That’s pretty. The Longbottom sheath has mother-of-pearl inlays leading to the dagger, which has a pure mother-of-pearl hilt. It’s pretty pricey, and Gran has only let me handle it once.” He explained. “Congratulations, by the way. Today’s going to be a big day for you.” He said.

 

Harry flushed happily. “Thanks.” He said in mild embarrassment. “I’m excited, but a little nervous, too.”

 

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah, congrats, ma—Er, Harry!” He amended. “Don’t worry, all you’ve got to do is stand there and let Malfoy handle the hard part. He’s the one that has to avoid sticking you with his dagger, or dropping it, or not being able to get it in.”

 

Neville’s lips twitched. “Something tells me that if any of those things happen, Lucius will be honour-bound to throw himself from the Astronomy Tower.” He quipped.

 

Harry snorted. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.” He said. “Let’s get downstairs.” He led the way and the three boys walked down the stairs to find Ginny and Hermione already waiting for them in the common room, dressed and ready to go.

 

“Congratulations in advance, Harry, for coming this far. I’m sure Lucius will make you very happy.” Hermione said with a wide smile.

 

Ginny grinned. “Yeah, cause if he _doesn’t_ , he’ll have a sea of angry red-heads to contend with. Make sure Luscious knows that, will you?” She asked sweetly.

 

Harry laughed. “I have a feeling he _already_ knows, Gin, but thanks.”

 

The small group left the common room and headed into the Great Hall, sitting in their customary spot at the Gryffindor table.

 

Harry decided to go for some toast and fruit, something light, since his stomach was tied up in knots today. Something heavy was almost certainly a bad choice. He nibbled on his toast for a few minutes, letting his attention drift.

 

Something at the door caught Ginny’s attention and her mouth fell open. “Oh, Merlin!” She squeaked, blinking once, then smiling. “Well, don’t look now, Harry, but Prince Charming has arrived, and boy, does he look _good_ today!”

 

Harry looked to the doors and smiled, flushing. Lucius had dressed in silver dress robes, bringing out the variances in hue within his eyes and making his skin and hair nearly glow.

 

Harry stood up, and the Great Hall slowly quieted.

 

Lucius smirked once it was clear that he had everyone’s attention and headed straight for Harry, the dagger in his hand flashing every few steps as the light hit an emerald just right.

 

He stopped in front of Harry, who smiled up at him. “Show-off.” The teen accused playfully.

 

Lucius simply quirked an eyebrow, smirk widening, and slid his dagger into the sheath resting at Harry’s waist before wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist, swooping in, and claiming his mouth.

 

Harry whimpered softly, the sound swallowed up by Lucius as the Gryffindor table erupted in whooping and clapping, which quickly spread to the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

 

Draco sighed and began clapping slowly, shrugging when Blaise and Pansy looked at him questioningly. “Show of solidarity. He clapped for me and Sev, it’s the least I can do to applaud him back.” He muttered.

 

The rest of the Slytherin table followed his lead, though they weren’t very enthusiastic about it.

 

When Lucius finally broke the kiss, Harry had a blissed-out, dazed grin on his face. “Wow, that was… Wow.” Harry said. “Why don’t you kiss me like that all the time?” He asked, hitting Lucius lightly on the shoulder with a fist.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I save those kisses for special occasions.” He told the teen smugly. “Play your cards right, and you’ll get them again.” He promised.

 

Harry huffed. “That’s entirely unfair.” He muttered.

 

Lucius leaned down and whispered into his ear, “Just so we’re clear, I’ve _never_ kissed Narcissa like that.”

 

Harry smiled and went up on his tiptoe to give Lucius another, shorter, peck on the lips. “Good. Now, you’re needed at the Head Table.” He reminded the man. “I’ll return the dagger to you after class.” He promised.

 

“Alright. I’ll see you in class, Love.” Lucius told him, then turned and strode up to the Head Table.

 

Harry sat down in his chair.

 

“Mm…” Ginny was watching Lucius’ departing back appreciatively. “I _like_ the fit of those robes.” She purred.

 

Harry snapped out of his daze enough to glare at her. “Stop drooling over my Suitor, if you please!”

 

Ginny shook her head. “I don’t please, and you can’t stop me from looking. I already _said_ I wouldn’t _touch_ , that’s all the concession you’re getting from me! Why are all the good ones gay?”

 

Neville cleared his throat.

 

“Or bi.” Ginny added, turning a bright smile on Neville. “I _do_ love you, you know.” She added. “I just can’t help myself around eye candy.” She added lightly. “You’ll have to learn to live with it, because I doubt I’ll _ever_ change.”

 

Neville snorted. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m right there with you today. I had to pull my tongue back into my head, too.”

 

Harry gave him a flat stare. “You, too?!” He hissed.

 

Neville shrugged. “If you don’t want people to stare at him, I’d suggest not letting him out of the house wearing that colour. It does amazing things to him, and he’s bound to attract _all sorts_ of admiring attention.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “I’m going to end up _killing people_ eventually.” He muttered, stabbing at a piece of melon.

 

Neville and Ginny laughed.

 

“Yes, well, so long as you kill You-Know-Who first, I’m sure the authorities will overlook a _few_ civilian casualties.” Ginny said.

 

Harry glanced up at the Head Table and noticed that Professor Sinistra was eyeing Lucius approvingly. “The hit list has already started, I’m afraid.” He snapped. If looks could kill, the woman would be a pile of ash already. Too bad she hadn’t noticed Harry’s Death Glare pointed her way.

 

Hermione just patted Harry’s thigh. “Keep calm. Just imagine how happy you’ll be once he’s all yours, good and legal. That should keep the murderous rage to a minimum. In theory, at least.”

 

Harry wasn’t so sure about that, himself, but he decided it couldn’t hurt to _try_.

 

*****

 

“Congratulations on your engagement, Dad.” Draco’s voice rang out from just behind Harry.

 

Harry stopped to let Draco catch up to him. “You’re grounded.” He told the blond flatly.

 

Draco beamed at him. “Aw, that’s cute. But you _can’t_ ground me. I’m already out of the house and married, therefore, I’m out of your jurisdiction. Plus, you’re not my _real_ Dad, and I can’t take you seriously since you’re _younger_ than me.” He added.

 

Harry sighed. “All very valid points, I suppose.” He said in mock defeat.

 

“Of _course_ they are. I _have_ actually put some thought into this.” Draco said lightly.

 

“Just don’t undermine my authority in front of my own kids, and we’ll be fine.” Harry requested.

 

Draco smiled angelically. “Would _I_ do something like that?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “In front of Father?” He added.

 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “I don’t know.” He said suspiciously.

 

Draco sighed in annoyance. “The correct answer is _‘no,’_ for your information!” He snapped, as they came to the door of the classroom and waited for Lucius to open the door.

 

“To be fair, he _really_ didn’t know that, so he was only being _honest_.” Hermione pointed out.

 

They were saved Draco’s retort by Lucius’ arrival. He opened the door and the class filtered into the room, sitting down and taking out parchment and books.

 

“Today will be a theory day.” Lucius announced, spelling the pages they’d need to read from onto the board to numerous groans. He turned with a smile. “Yes, I know how much you all _adore_ bookwork.” He said wryly. “I can promise you it will be the last theory day for this month, so that is heartening news, at least, I’m sure.” He said lightly, walking over to his desk. He picked up his new quill and Harry heard Draco’s choked off snicker.

 

Lucius seemed to hear it, too.

 

“Is something funny, Draco?” He asked, a warning in his voice.

 

“No, Sir.” Draco said. “I like your new quill.” He added, eyes flicking over to Harry.

 

Harry flushed as Lucius stroked a finger up the length of the quill, from nib to tip.

 

“I’m rather fond of it, as well. It’s quite a beautiful one.” The man murmured. “Now get to work.” He said, all business.

 

Draco opened his book and began taking notes.

 

Hermione slid a piece of paper over to Harry.

 

One of yours?

 

Harry smiled in resignation. Yes. He admitted.

 

Hermione looked over it, then added, It’s lovely. It looks like a rather long flight feather. Did he pull it out himself? Did it hurt?

 

Harry checked to make sure Lucius wasn’t watching him and wrote, He was preening my wings for me when it came out, but it was ready to come out, so it didn’t hurt. And yes, it’s a flight feather. He offered one to me, too, but I felt like that would be vain, you know?

 

Lucius looked up as Harry slid the paper back toward Hermione. His eyes narrowed. “Mr. Potter, detention with me tonight for passing notes. Don’t let me catch you doing so again.” He said sternly.

 

Harry met his eyes and flushed. “Yes, Sir. Sorry.” He said, looking down at his parchment as Hermione quickly tucked the note into her bag.

 

“Sorry.” She mouthed at him.

 

Harry just shrugged. He had a feeling it wouldn’t be the worst detention of his Hogwarts career, so he wasn’t _too_ worried about it. All the same, he kept his focus on his notes for the rest of the class.

 

He hung back as the rest of the class got their bags packed up and left.

 

Once the classroom was empty but for them, Lucius sighed. “Passing notes, Harry?” He asked in a long-suffering tone.

 

Harry flushed. “Sorry. She was asking about the quill, because I told her that Severus was using one of Draco’s yesterday.” He shrugged. “She has a rather avid curiosity about all things Faurae. Well, all things _magical_ , to be honest, it’s not just limited to us as a species.” He explained.

 

Lucius grinned. “All the same, I expect you to behave in my class. Or if you absolutely _must_ misbehave, I expect you not to get _caught_.” He told the teen.

 

Harry smirked. “So be naughty like a Slytherin?” He asked cheekily.

 

Lucius licked his lips, walking closer to Harry and pressing him back against the desk he’d been using. “Yes.” He said.

 

Harry sat down on top of the desk and Lucius used his arms braced on either side of Harry’s hips to box him in. “Alright, Sir.” Harry’s eyes flicked to Lucius’ lips. “And if I can be naughty the _proper_ way, what will my reward be?” He asked coyly.

 

Lucius groaned and claimed Harry’s mouth, one hand running from Harry’s waist, up his back, to fist gently in his hair. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you, Harry.” His mouth slid down to bite gently at the spot where he would be leaving his mark on Harry. He didn’t break the skin, but he bit hard enough to leave indents that would take half-an-hour or so to fade. “I’m going to _ruin_ you for other men.” He breathed against Harry’s neck, licking over the mark. “I’ll be needing my dagger back, and I’ll take the sheath, too, since wearing one without the other would be seen as you looking for someone to contest my claim, and we can’t have that.” He said, pulling away.

 

Harry took the sheath off, dagger still in it, and gave the entire thing to Lucius. “So I’ll just pick it up at detention, I suppose.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius smirked. “Yes, you’d better. Let me write you a pass, and you can get to class.” He said, walking back to his desk.

 

Harry smiled. He was quite looking forward to life as a married man. If Lucius was even _half_ as ardent after the wedding as he seemed to be now, life was going to be very good, indeed.


	51. Touchy Subjects

Harry knocked on Lucius’ classroom door and heard the man’s voice bid him enter. He walked in, smiling. “Reporting for detention, Sir.” He said, with a salute.

 

Lucius just sighed and shook his head. “Cheeky brat.” He muttered.

 

Harry laughed. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

 

“If you can’t take your detention seriously, I could always have Severus oversee it.” Lucius offered.

 

Harry winced. “Please don’t.” He said.

 

Lucius’ lips twitched. “Then at least _pretend_ at contrition.” He requested.

 

“Fair enough.” Harry shrugged. “I’m sorry I got caught.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Interesting choice of words. So you aren’t sorry about the note-passing itself, I take it?”

 

Harry thought for a second. “Well, I suppose I’m sorry Hermione didn’t wait until History of Magic to start the note. We wouldn’t have gotten caught in _that_ class.” He shrugged. “We might be getting lazy from too many teachers we don’t have to watch ourselves around.” He explained.

 

“I see. Well, did you finish your reading today?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I finished it all ten minutes before class let out.”

 

“Good.” Lucius said in a satisfied tone. “In that case, just get started on your homework. I see no need to punish you for something you refuse to regret, and at least this way, I know you are using your time in a productive way.”

 

Harry chuckled and sat down, pulling out parchment, a quill and his Transfiguration book. “So basically this time is going to be used as a study hall?” He asked, as he inked the quill and opened the book to the pages that held the information his essay was on.

 

“I’m sorry, did you have other plans?” Lucius asked with a small smirk.

 

Harry pouted. “I was hoping we could… Talk. Or something.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “Yes, I’m sure I have a fairly good idea of what the ‘or something’ might entail. Shame on you.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I _have_ no shame. Completely unfamiliar with the concept.”

 

“I can tell. Get to work.” Lucius turned his attention back to the papers he was grading.

 

Harry focused on his essay, smiling faintly.

 

*****

 

“All right, I suppose an hour and a half is long enough.” Lucius said. “Come and get your sheath.” He said, holding up the item in question.

 

Harry put his things away and walked over, taking the sheath back and putting it in his bag.

 

“So what have we learned today?” Lucius asked teasingly.

 

Harry grinned. “Don’t get caught.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Right. But break the rules anyway.”

 

“That’s what I’ve always done, and it’s served me well so far.” Harry said with a shrug.

 

Lucius stood and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Come on, I’ll walk you back to Gryffindor Tower.”

 

Harry held up a hand. “Hang on. I spent my free period after lunch looking up a few spells, and there’s something I need to do first.” He said.

 

He waved his wand and conjured a few measuring tapes that began whirling around Lucius, measuring, as a quill and parchment began recording the results.

 

Harry watched with a small smile on his face. “Nice to know it works.” He said simply.

 

Lucius just sighed and stood still while the tapes measured him. “Was this _really_ necessary?” He asked resignedly.

 

“Yes.” Harry said, as though the answer were obvious. “I need your measurements, and I _assumed_ you’d want me to get them while we were _alone_. Was I wrong?” He asked, eyebrows raised in query.

 

Lucius sighed. “No, I suppose not, though the hands-on method of getting my measurements would have been more enjoyable for us both.”

 

The small scroll of measurements rolled itself up and flew into Harry’s hand. The teen smiled and pocketed it. “I’m pretty sure it wouldn’t have been as accurate. I get distracted around you too easily. Now all I need to do is meet up with everyone this weekend and get the robes made.” He tilted his head, looking over Lucius consideringly. “I think I know what colour I want, too.” He mused.

 

“Oh?” Lucius asked. “Care to enlighten _me_?”

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Not just yet. You’ll find out when it’s time.”

 

Lucius shook his head in fond exasperation. “Of course. Well, shall we go, then?” He asked, holding out his arm.

 

Harry took it with a smile.

 

*****

 

Harry finished the last bit of writing he had left, and closed the journal. He’d found a new use for the spell that highlighted passages in a book that pertained to a certain topic to help you find what you were researching, and he was about to find out if all the effort he’d put forth was going to be wasted, or not.

 

He was hoping he’d at least get something out of the deal, but some people were hard to pin down, and this was someone he’d never gotten along well with.

 

There was nothing for it but to _try_ , however, so Harry rolled up the long roll of parchment and headed out of Gryffindor Tower, picking the quickest route to the dungeons. Draco had Quidditch practice now, so if Harry was lucky, the man would be alone, and hopefully in a good mood. Or whatever passed for a good mood for him.

 

Harry clutched the roll of parchment tightly as he made his way down to Prince’s quarters. He’d come to realize, through his mother’s journals, that they had been the closest of friends, and with the amount of times she’d wished she could turn to him for advice, the sheer _number_ of passages that had started with the words, ‘Severus, what would you say if I were to tell you that…’ Harry had realized that if she’d been so close to the man, if she thought of _him_ every time she needed someone to turn to… Perhaps Harry _needed_ to talk to the man, to get _his_ perspective on what Lily had been like as a girl. And maybe he should start by calling him by his first name, at least in the safety of his own head.

 

He came to the man’s rooms and knocked on the door.

 

Severus came to the door after a moment and Harry steeled his nerves. “I brought something for you, and I hoped we could talk. I found my family’s journals in the Potter Vault, and I copied down everything my mother wrote in hers either about you or _to_ you.” He said holding out the roll of parchment, then licked his lips nervously. “I was wondering if… You could tell me about her, since it’s obvious you knew her well. Please.”

 

Severus reached out to take the scroll from Harry, and after a moment’s hesitation, his hand closed around it and he took the roll of parchment. “I appreciate this, but I have very little willingness to talk about sensitive matters with _you_ , and that would indeed be what such a discussion would be.” He said firmly, and shut the door.

 

*****

 

“Severus!” Lucius stood, setting his drink on the table in between the couch and the fireplace. “He risked that reaction to bring that to you, hoping that a peace offering would be enough to get you to open up to him! And now, in return, you’re pushing him away, like a _child_! Would Lily stand for you treating her _only son_ like that?!”

 

Severus turned to Lucius, fangs bared in his anger. “I’m not asking you to be my conscience! Kindly stay out of it!” He growled. “It’s none of _your_ business!”

 

Lucius strode to the door and opened it, to find Harry a few meters down the hallway, walking away slowly, shoulders slumped in dejection. Lucius could clearly see that the boy was miserable that his efforts had been wasted.

 

“Harry!” Lucius called out. “Come here.”

 

Harry turned around at the sound of Lucius calling out to him. “But, Professor Prince—“

 

“You two are _going to_ have this conversation, and I am going to stay and act as a mediator to ensure that things go well, and that neither of you lose your heads.” Lucius said firmly.

 

“Lucius, I hardly think—“

 

“That much is _clear_ , Severus.” Lucius shot back before he could finish. “So _I_ will be doing the thinking for both of us in this instance.”

 

Severus’ mouth shut with an audible ‘snap’ and the man sat in his chair, obviously cowed by Lucius, though clearly still fuming. The man always _had_ ruled every Slytherin younger than himself, and a few older, as well. Severus still couldn’t overcome the blond’s iron will, and had given up trying to _years_ ago.

 

“Come _here_ , Harry.” Lucius repeated firmly. “Don’t make me ask again.”

 

Harry gulped and forced himself to cover the distance separating them.

 

Lucius reached out and pulled Harry into the room. “It’s a good thing Draco is not here to witness this.” He muttered. “His own mate acting like a recalcitrant _child_.”

 

Severus growled softly.

 

Lucius turned to the man and straightened to his full height, his own, louder growl answering the quiet challenge.

 

Harry sat down, trying to make himself very small in the face of the two dominants’ battle of wills.

 

Severus’ growl tapered off first, and the man turned his face away from Lucius’ gaze with a heavy sigh. “Fine.” He said through gritted teeth.

 

Lucius sat on the couch beside Harry. “Now, Severus, all he wants is a few of your memories of his mother. You don’t have to share anything too painful or any secrets she may have shared with you. Just tell him a bit about what she was like, so that he can feel a bit more like he knows his mother.”

 

Severus licked his lips, thinking. “Lily was… She was my first friend. My _only_ friend, before Hogwarts.” He admitted. “She was kind to everyone, she made friends easily. I was not so lucky. We connected at first because I was the only person living nearby her who knew about magic, and didn’t think her strange for the things she could do. She and I spent a lot of time together. She loved the outdoors, while I… Just wanted to be out of my house.” His hand fisted where it was resting on his knee.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Did she have a favourite colour? Or animal?” He asked, desperate to know the small things about her. The things most people didn’t think important. The things she wouldn’t have written about in her own journal.

 

Severus smiled. “She loved purple, specifically the lighter shades of it. And pink, though she couldn’t wear it; it clashed with her hair awfully.” He laughed softly.

 

Harry smiled at the thought.

 

“Lily _loved_ animals, though she seemed more drawn to cats than anything else. She once found a litter of kittens that had been abandoned by their mother. We waited near them for four hours, and when the mother did not show up, we carried the cats to her house. She took them all in, and found homes for two of them. The other three she kept. She named them Spot, Bootsie and Peaches.” The man recounted.

 

Harry bit his lip. “She wrote in her journal about getting a kneazle, right before she became pregnant with me. It’s name was Tambulan, and it was pure white.” He said softly.

 

“I can see that.” Severus said, nodding. “She would have loved seeing you grow up with a pet around all the time. She felt that animals were so much more genuine than people. They held no duplicity.” He explained.

 

Harry sat up straighter. “What were her favourite classes?” He asked.

 

Severus chuckled. “Charms. And Potions. She was _brilliant_ at Potions.” He met Harry’s eyes. “Which is why I am so surprised that _you_ show such ineptitude in the art.” He said, sneering slightly.

 

Lucius sighed. “Severus.” His voice held a clear warning.

 

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes. “Lucius, this is _clearly_ not going to wo—“

 

“Would she be proud of me?” Harry’s voice was small and tremulous. “If she were alive now, would she be proud of me?” He pressed on.

 

Severus shut his mouth and met Harry’s eyes. They were wide, pleading, and tears were pooling in them.

 

A few tense, silent moments passed before Severus closed his eyes.

 

“She would be immeasurably proud of the young man you’ve become. She’d love you more than life itself. She already did, before you’d done anything to deserve it.” He said quietly. He stood up, and walked toward his desk, sitting down behind it and laying the scroll Harry’d brought with him on top of it. “Lucius, if you would please take the boy and leave me for a while.” He said quietly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you, Severus. I know this means a lot to Harry.” He said quietly, gently steering an overwhelmed Harry toward the door.

 

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry said, as a tear freed itself to trail down his cheek. “That _does_ mean a lot to me.” He whispered.

 

Harry and Lucius left the room.

 

Harry turned to face Lucius as soon as the door closed behind them. “Thank you, Lucius. You didn’t have to do that.” He said, wiping the errant tear away.

 

“And _you_ did not need to write out those passages you’re giving to Severus that will mean so much to him. But you _did_. You deserved at least _some_ return for your time and effort. He’d never know that she thought of him after she married James, but for those passages. He’ll appreciate them, I’m sure.” The man told Harry, cupping his cheek and smiling down at him. “You’ve done something good for him. Once he gets over his initial, emotional response, he’ll be properly grateful. Severus is not one to forget a kindness willingly bestown upon him.”

 

Harry smiled weakly, and Lucius bent to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

 

Draco’s voice suddenly intruded on their kiss. “Oh, please, not in the _dungeons_! You have all the rest of the school where you can kiss!” He whined.

 

Lucius chuckled, breaking the kiss. He turned to face Draco. “I’d head back the way you came, if I were you. Severus needs about an hour to himself yet. Harry has given him something that will make him very emotional. Give him time to get over it, unless you want to face down an embarrassed and defensive mate.” He advised.

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Alright. Mind if I come with you, then, while he cools down?” He asked.

 

Lucius looked at Harry. “Is that alright?” He asked softly.

 

Harry nodded. “So long as you promise you won’t feel weird about holding me until I’ve calmed down some.” He said.

 

Lucius eyed Draco. “Can you be around us showing affection without making any disparaging comments?” He asked his son.

 

Draco sighed. “Probably. For the most part.” He answered.

 

Lucius nodded. “Then yes, you may join us.” He allowed.

 

Draco smiled. “Good. I’ll be glad when the Quidditch season is over.” He commented lightly, stretching his arms above his head. “Practice is brutal lately.”

 

Harry snorted. “Don’t see why. The best your team can manage this year is second place, after all.” He quipped.

 

Draco sighed. “Gloating doesn’t become you, Potter.” He groused.

 

Harry shrugged. “It’s not gloating, exactly. Just stating a fact, and you know it.”

 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

 

“Don’t roll your eyes, Draco.” Lucius said absently.

 

“Right. Sorry, Father.” Draco responded quickly. He had long since stopped wondering how his father knew he was rolling his eyes when the man wasn’t even looking at him. He assumed it was just a parent thing.


	52. Tears and Teaching

“So what exactly _is_ the reason I need to steer clear of my husband for right now?” Draco asked, taking the glass of Firewhiskey Lucius handed him.

 

Harry waited until Lucius sat and took his lap, curling into his chest. Lucius sipped from his own glass while his free hand came up to hold Harry against him, sifting through the teen’s feathers absently. The man sighed. “Harry gave him excerpts from his mother’s journals; from what I understand, all the lines she wrote that involved or were directed towards Severus.”

 

Harry nodded mutely, not feeling up to speaking just yet. He would if he _needed_ to, but for now, he just wanted to be held while he absorbed what he had learned from Severus. His emotions were very close to the surface, and he was doing his best not to cry in front of Draco.

 

Draco nodded. “I don’t quite understand why that’s such a big deal.” He said softly, obviously confused.

 

Lucius sipped at his drink as he considered how best to explain things. Finally, he decided where to start. “Severus and Lily Evans grew up in the same town.” He began.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, Cokeworth. He told me where he grew up. He won’t talk _much_ about his past, but he’s told me _some_.” He said.

 

Lucius simply nodded. “Yes, well, when they were children, they connected over their shared magic, something no other children near them had. They bonded, from what I understand, remarkably fast and were nearly inseparable from a young age. But when they came to Hogwarts, they were sorted into houses that have a lot of history between each other; a lot of bad blood.”

 

Draco bit his lip. “So they started to fight?” He guessed.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Remarkably, _no_. That is the strange part. I was five years ahead of Severus myself, as you know, but as a Prefect, I was in the position of watching over the younger years, _particularly_ the first years. You know the duties of the Slytherin Prefects, Draco, so you understand.”

 

Draco nodded. “Right. Make sure the first years aren’t being bullied, watch out for them, help to set up study groups for those that are having trouble fitting in. Guide them. Protect them.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Exactly. In those days, however, the Dark Lord was rising to power. We were also tasked, for those of us in _certain_ families, with the duty of picking out those that showed particular promise or had special talents that were hard to come by. Any _prodigies_ that may have reared their heads. Everything else came second, finding talent was our primary job.” He paused for a few moments, then continued. “Severus was one of those prodigies. His talent for Potions was echoed only by Lily Evans, but he was slightly better than her, and I was unable to gain her trust, since I was a Slytherin, and she, a Gryffindor.” He explained. “I noticed Severus’ unique abilities in his second year. I began grooming him for the Dark Lord’s service, telling him tales of the Dark Lord’s noble purpose, how he would raise those around him up, to be the elite of society. I believed it then, and didn’t realize that I and others like me would have to earn our own places in society, not because of, but _despite_ our place among his followers. When I left Hogwarts, I entrusted his continuing education to the next Prefect in line. I don’t know exactly what happened between Lily Evans and Severus to cause them to fall apart, only that it was the fault of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Severus’ own wounded pride. He apparently let his tongue run away with him, and ended up pushing her away, and from what I can tell, she never forgave him, nor has he forgiven himself.” He finished.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “She forgave him. It was one of her last entries. She had convinced my dad to give him a chance. She was even going to make him the Godfather of my little brother or sister.” He said softly, voice breaking.

 

“Brother or sister?” Draco asked.

 

Harry nodded, burying his face  in Lucius’ shirt as tears slipped from his eyes, unbidden. “She was pregnant when he killed her.” He whispered against the man’s throat.

 

Lucius let out a long, slow breath, the exhale sounding pained. He set his drink down and brought his other hand up to hold Harry against him tightly. “Oh, Harry, my love.” He whispered, cradling the distraught teen.

 

Harry let the tears flow, not caring anymore that Draco was there. The blond was going to be family soon, he could pick worse people to cry in front of.

 

Draco sighed softly. “I can’t go back there tonight.” He realized. “Not if you gave him _that_ news, too. He’ll be heartbroken.”

 

Harry nodded, sniffing. “I didn’t leave anything out.” He told them.

 

Draco swallowed. “Father...”

 

“You’ll stay here, tonight, and get up early tomorrow to go retrieve your books and anything you’ll need for class.” Lucius said firmly. “He’ll be fragile tonight, and likely to do or say something he’ll regret, but he’ll rally before classes tomorrow and continue on as normal. We’ll just wait out the storm.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll need pyjamas.” He said. “Mine are all at Prince Manor right now.” He admitted, flushing.

 

Lucius groaned and shook his head. “I’ve raised a harlot of the worst order.” He mourned.

 

Draco huffed. “Well, it’s not like I’ve exactly _needed_ them since we married, now, _have_ I?” He snapped.

 

“You can borrow mine.” The man said wearily.

 

Harry made an appreciative sound and Lucius looked down at him in amusement. “Stop visualizing me naked.” He said firmly.

 

Harry snorted. “I can’t help it.” He said quietly.

 

“Argh! Not in front of _me_!” Draco said in horror.

 

Lucius gave his son a mild glare. “Then avert your eyes and pretend you’re somewhere else.” He replied.

 

Harry flushed. “Sorry.” He muttered. “I can be good.”

 

“Thank you.” Draco said in relief.

 

Lucius pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s head. “Feeling a bit better now?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled, nodding and pressing an answering kiss to the side of Lucius’ neck. “A little bit.” He confirmed. “Thank you.”

 

Draco eyed the two. “That’s as affectionate as you’re getting in front of me, right? Because I don’t think I can handle much more past that.”

 

Harry chuckled, sliding off of Lucius’ lap. “Not exactly.” He told the younger blond, then leaned in to share a deep kiss with Lucius before smiling brightly at the man. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, then left the two blonds alone.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Potter, please stay for a moment. I would like to have a word with you.”

 

Harry’s eyes locked with Hermione’s and she raised her eyebrows at him.

 

Harry just shrugged. He had no idea why Severus would want to talk to him, but he’d learned early on not to do anything to anger him, so he was hardly going to ignore the order.

 

The class slowly emptied and Severus flicked his wand at the door, closing it to give them privacy.

 

“Sir?” Harry asked nervously.

 

Severus sat behind his desk and folded his hands. “Mr. Potter, I wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me yesterday.” He said. “I had thought that Lily put me from her mind once our association ended, and finding out that she still thought of me, and _fondly_ at that, meant a lot to me. Not to mention the news at the end, which, while bittersweet to think on, has warmed my heart considerably. If you want to, we can talk about her again and I will answer some more questions of yours. Just please do me the courtesy of trying to steer clear of painful topics, and be willing to leave me if I request it of you.”

 

Harry blinked in shock. “Of course!” Harry said when he found his tongue again. “I’d like that, thank you.” He said with a smile.

 

Severus nodded and flicked his wand at the door, opening it again. “Get out of my sight.” The man said sharply, though the corners of his lips were pulled up in a hint of a smile.

 

Harry laughed and hurried out of the room.

 

*****

 

“What’s it like?” Harry asked abruptly, looking up from his essay and focusing on Draco.

 

The blond set down his quill and sighed. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to be a bit more _specific_ , Potter.” He said dryly. “What’s _what_ like?”

 

Harry flushed. “Right, sorry. The bond. What’s it like?”

 

Draco tilted his head. “Well, it’s hard to explain to someone who’s never experienced it.” He said slowly. “It’s like having a _sense_ of Severus. Where ever he is, I can feel him. I knew he was having a bad time last night, but before it got _really_ bad, he closed off the bond. I had to talk to him during lunch to get him to open it back up. I can tell what emotional state he’s in from a distance, any time I want. Like right now, for instance. He’s calm, his mood is very tranquil. I think he’s probably brewing.” He said with a small smile.

 

Harry nodded. “Does it make fights worse? Do you, like, get caught in a feedback loop that only makes you more upset with each other?” He asked. “It seems like feeling each other’s anger would only _worsen_ the situation.”

 

Draco’s smile widened. “Are you worried about that? For one, don’t be, Father’s not the type to lose his head over _anything_. If he gets angry with someone he calmly requests that you give him some space so he can cool down before he says anything he’ll come to regret. For the second thing, it actually serves to _prevent_ fights a lot more often than it _causes_ them. For example, misunderstandings usually cause fights if they go unresolved, right?”

 

Harry nodded, frowning. “Yes, I suppose so.”

 

“Well, with the bond, if you say something that gets misconstrued, you’ll immediately _know_ by gauging your mate’s emotional response to what you said. And emotional responses are reflexive; they don’t lie.” Draco told him. “If something you say doesn’t get understood the way you meant it, you’ll immediately know and you can correct the assumption as soon as it happens. Also, if you manage to hurt your mate’s feelings, you’ll know as soon as it happens, and you’ll also know how severely you hurt them, and you can try to fix the problem as soon as it happens. The bond is a good thing, it makes things _easier_ on you, not harder.” The blond assured Harry. “You’ll love it, sappy Gryffindor that you are.” Draco teased.

 

Harry snorted and hit him on the back with his wing.

 

“Oi!” Draco used his wing to shove Harry in return. “Get back to work, these essays aren’t going to write themselves!”

 

Harry sighed. “Wish they _would_.” He muttered, looking down at his.

 

Draco picked up his quill. “Don’t we all?” He agreed.

 

“Oh, one more thing.”

 

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. “Yes?” He asked.

 

“About the whole magic compatibility between the people that are standing with you at a wedding thing… I have some questions as to how to test for that.” He said, flushing.

 

Draco smirked. “Oh, right, it’s about that time for you and Father, isn’t it? Ask away, and I shall answer.” He said lightly.

 

*****

 

“And Hermione, once we’re done with this, I need to talk to you in private. There’s something you need to know to be part of a magical ceremony that you probably weren’t taught, since you didn’t have anyone to teach you. Ginny probably doesn’t know yet, either. Draco says I can teach you both, though. Since I’m the one that needs you to know it, and all.” He finished in a mutter.

 

Hermione frowned. “Alright.” She said.

 

Ginny looked interested, but she didn’t say anything.

 

Harry opened the door to the room of requirement and led the other four inside, shutting the door behind them. “Alright, the easiest way to do this is probably for you all to just sit on the couch. Close together, if you don’t mind.” He added.

 

Neville took one end and Ron took the other, the two girls sitting in between them, close enough that their legs were pressed together.

 

“Ron and I are pretty compatible, and Nev and I are, too.” Ginny explained. “This way is best, because the only one I haven’t checked compatibility with is Hermione.”

 

Harry nodded. “Good thinking.”

 

Hermione looked at Ginny curiously. “What do you mean, ‘checked compatibility with?’”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Have you ever noticed that when you and Ron touch, you can feel his magic, like a secondary sensation against your skin?” She asked.

 

Hermione nodded. “Yes, sort of. What about it?”

 

Ginny smiled. “That’s his magic, and it’s an indicator of whether or not you are magically compatible with a person. If you’re not, it feels gritty, if you are, it’s smooth.” She explained.

 

“Oh.” Hermione said softly, then looked at Ron. “Actually, that explains a lot.” She said almost to herself.

 

Harry drew his wand. “We’re missing the point here.” He said impatiently. “Is everyone ready?”

 

They all nodded.

 

“Videre rubinis.” Harry cast, waving his wand in a wide arc to encompass all four of his friends.

 

Ron’s aura was a light goldenrod colour, and Hermione’s a pale grey, showing that she didn’t have much magical background influencing her magical core, and it could easily go in any direction based on what she chose to use it for. Ginny’s was a blue, light, but a bit darker than Ron’s aura. Neville’s was a light sea-foam green. All four of the colours blended into each other seamlessly, showing that the group was all compatible with each other.

 

“Looks good.” Harry finally said with a smile. “I don’t think we’ll have any problems.”

 

Ginny smiled. “I figured as much.” She said lightly. “So, you two go away, and Harry will teach us girls whatever it is we need to know.”

 

Harry flushed. “Ron, your mum won’t mind, right?”

 

Ron smiled and shook his head. “No, if she needs to learn it early, she needs to learn early. It’s not some huge, life-altering moment, just a simple spell.” He shrugged. “I’ll write her and let her know that Ginny’s going to be a part of your wedding. She’ll be thrilled, I’m sure.” He told the brunet.

 

Harry nodded as Ron and Neville left the room.

 

Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch, facing him.

 

Hermione looked eager and Ginny looked mildly interested. “This is about the blessing spell, isn’t it?”

 

Harry looked at her, shocked. “Uh, yeah-“

 

Ginny smiled. “I listened in while Mum was teaching Ron.” She revealed. “I already know _how_ to do it, I just haven’t _tried_ it yet, is all.”

 

Hermione sighed. “Well, _I_ don’t know!” She snapped.

 

Harry laughed. “Alright, so it’s non-verbal, which is why you only learn it once you’ve had practice with non-verbal spells.” He began. “The incantation is ‘benedictionem,’ and you just point your wand straight up, over the head of the person you’re blessing. When it works, you’ll see silver sparks that’ll rain down on the person you’ve blessed.” He added.

 

Hermione and Ginny both nodded, then pointed their wands over his head.

 

After a few moments, Hermione’s wand fired off some sparks, and she sat back, looking pleased with herself. A few seconds later, Ginny’s wand let off some sparks.

 

“I guess I don’t have much luck with non-verbal spells.” She said with a shrug. “But I cast a mean bat-bogey hex.” She added.

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t feel too bad. Hermione’s got a year of experience on you, after all.” He reminded the girl.

 

Ginny snorted. “Yeah, plus she’s some kind of super-genius.” She added wryly.

 

Hermione blushed. “I’m just an avid reader, that’s all.” She said mildly.

 

Ginny got up. “Well, I’m going to go head back to the common room. Are you two coming?”

 

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

 

Harry shrugged.

 

“Yes.” Hermione decided. “We’ll join you.”


	53. The Fitting and the Flirt

Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into one carriage, Ginny and Neville already in the one behind them, and chatted as they trundled toward Hogsmeade.

 

“So, what colour are we going to be in? That’s your decision, right?” Hermione asked.

 

Ron nodded. “Yeah, the girl or the intended gets to choose the colour and style of the wedding robes. So it’s all up to Harry.” He answered.

 

Harry smiled. “I was going to pick red until I realized that would leave me in _pink_ ,”

 

Ron snorted.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” Harry said in amusement. “So I decided after some more thought to use _purple_ instead. It was my mother’s favourite colour, and I don’t mind the light shades of purple too much. So I can wear a light shade. I’ll be in the lightest colour, and you guys, Ginny and Nev will be in the next darkest shade. Lucius’ party will be in a darker shade than you, and Lucius will be in the darkest shade of purple. I’ve seen him in a dark purple shirt, and trust me, he’s going to look _amazing_.” Harry breathed, his eyes unfocusing as he pictured it.

 

Ron groaned. “And now he’s going to be distracted all day long.” He muttered.

 

Hermione giggled. “Earth to Harry.” She said, poking the other teen on the forehead.

 

“Hey! I’m here!” Harry said irritably, batting at her hands. “Stop poking me, all you have to do if you want my attention is say something; I _can_ still hear you!”

 

Hermione smiled. “Sorry; I couldn’t resist.”

 

Harry and Hermione discussed how the wedding would go for the next few minutes, Ron listening absently, until the carriage stopped.

 

They all got out and met up with Neville and Ginny.

 

“Alright, Lucius said they’d all be waiting at the Three Broomsticks, and Severus and Jasper I already know, so I should be able to pick them out easily enough.” Harry said, leading the way.

 

He noticed Severus and Jasper facing the door, sitting across from two blonde-haired women, and waved.

 

Jasper smiled and waved back, while Severus just sighed and stood.

 

The women looked their way and stood as well, smiling.

 

Harry walked up to them and bowed, then took their hands and kissed them both in turn. “Hello, I’m Harry Potter. I’m pleased to meet you.” He said.

 

“Hello, Harry.” The first one he had kissed answered for them both. “I am Aceline, and this is my twin, Annabelle.”

 

“We are pleased to meet you as well, though Lucius should _really_ try to stick to his own _age_ , at the very least.” Annabelle murmured.

 

Harry smiled. “Love knows no age, and the heart rarely listens to reason.” He said glibly, turning to Jasper and Severus. “Are we all ready to go?” He asked.

 

Severus and Jasper nodded, and they headed off to the clothing shops.

 

There were three in town, and Harry already knew which one he wanted to go to. It was a sister shop to Madam Malkins’ shop, and he’d shopped there before and was very satisfied with the work they did. Plus, the owner, Mary Malkins, was a very nice woman, and she seemed to have a soft spot for Harry.

 

When they entered, she was up front, putting some clothes in a bag for a customer.

 

She saw them and smiled. “Ahh, young Mr. Potter! So I’m guessing you want to give _me_ the honour of making your wedding robes?” She asked as the customer left.

 

Harry chuckled and nodded. “If it’s not too much trouble, yes. Do you think you could get them all done in two weeks?” He asked.

 

Mary raised an eyebrow. “That’s ten robes? I’ll have to put both my assistants on it as well, but between us three, we should be able to. It’ll cost you extra for the rush job, however.” She warned.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s fine; money is no object. I just want them ready soon.” He said.

 

Mary nodded. “Fair enough, let’s get you separated and measured, then.” She called out to her assistants and sent one of them in with the girls. “Janet, go get the book of wedding robe styles for Mr. Potter, here.” She instructed, then herded the men into the other room. “Strip down to your underwear, all of you.” She ordered.

 

Harry was glad he’d checked both of his glamours that morning, making sure his nipple ring was hidden, too. There was no need to let Jasper know he’d gotten one. Because the man was _certainly_ looking, wasn’t he?

 

“Do you _mind_?” Harry snapped, flushing.

 

Jasper’s eyes flicked from his chest to his face and the man grinned unrepentantly. “Not even a little bit, no.” He answered brightly. “You’re certainly a hot young thing. _How_ did you say Lucius got to you?” He asked interestedly.

 

Harry glared at the man. “I _didn’t_.” Harry hissed, hearing Ron and Neville holding back laughter behind him. “And I’m not _about_ to tell _you_ , anyway!” He finished.

 

Jasper sighed sadly.

 

Severus chuckled. “Jasper, if you truly want someone _that_ badly, both Aceline and Annabelle appear to be single, and remember that Lucius told us years ago that the two do _everything_ together.”

 

Jasper licked his lips. “Good point.” His eyes raked over Harry’s chest once more. “Too bad Lucius has become so stingy lately, I’d sure love to get to play with you.” He told Harry with a smile. “But Aceline and Annabelle, well, they’re quite lovely, as well…” He trailed off as Janet entered with the book and distracted Harry, showing him all the different styles of wedding robes.

 

Neville sidled over to stand at Harry’s shoulder. He pointed to one set with several different runes at the bottom. “These ones have all the standard runes—love, fidelity and fertility—but _these_ ones are more what you’ll want for you, I think. This extra rune is _purity_. Lucius can’t have that one, of course, but it’s your right as a virgin to bear that rune if you want. It’s a sign of honour, to have waited for your wedding before… Well, you know.” He finished.

 

Harry nodded thoughtfully. “Can I ask that they put different runes on his than there are on mine, or do we _have_ to match?” He asked, as he handed over the book to Neville while Mary measured him.

 

“They don’t have to match.” Neville assured him. “Everyone _knows_ he isn’t pure, anyway, Draco is proof positive of _that_.” He said. “And if he lies by word or deed about his state of purity, the spells will be null and void.”

 

“Alright. So I think I should definitely go with this one.” He said, showing it to Mary. “With this one for Lucius.” He pointed to the one that only had the three standard runes.

 

Mary nodded. “Good choices. What colour are we going with?”

 

Harry smiled. “Purple.”

 

Severus looked his way in surprise.

 

Harry met his eyes and smiled. “What can I say? I’m sentimental.” He said to the man with a shrug.

 

Severus nodded once and wiped his face clean of emotion again, just standing there impassively.

 

Mary smiled widely. “Good choice. I have a nice lilac that would look _wonderful_ on you; it’ll make your eyes pop! And we _do_ want to bring out those lovely eyes of yours, don’t we?” She said to herself, heading out to get the fabric.

 

Harry mentally sighed and settled in for the long haul. At least this time, he spoke the native language and had a say in what was going on around him. But it was still going to be a long day.

 

*****

 

Harry was handing over Lucius’ measurements to Mary when the girls came out of their room, all smiling and talking amongst themselves.

 

“I’ve been to France on holiday once,” Hermione was saying to one of the twins, “but I’d _love_ to go again!”

 

The woman smiled at Hermione. “Well, I shall write to you, Hermione, and maybe you and your young man can come visit for a week or so over the summer. We could have _so much_ fun!”

 

Hermione nodded. “I’d like that, Annabelle, thank you.”

 

“It is nothing.” Aceline assured her. “And you must come, too.” She said to Ginny. “So I can play with your hair. Malfoys _never_ have hair this colour; I am _so_ jealous!”

 

Ginny smiled. “Thank you. I’d love to have you do my hair. My mother never has time to style it, she has six other children. I’d love to have someone style it for once.”

 

Aceline smiled brightly. “Then we’re agreed! We’ll keep in touch, and you must come to visit us at home sometime!” She declared.

 

Harry finished with Mary and walked over to the twins. “I’ll have Lucius send you details when we’ve decided on a date. I’m pretty sure he’ll want to get married at Malfoy Manor, so just be ready to hear from him. Are you staying somewhere nearby?” He asked.

 

Annabelle nodded. “We’ve got a room at the hotel at the edge of town for three weeks starting tonight. We’ll be ready.” She said.

 

Harry turned to Jasper. “I’m telling Lucius that you were staring at me.” He warned the man.

 

Jasper laughed. “He might get a _little_ irritated, but he knows me, he’ll be expecting that news already.” He told Harry. “But if it makes you feel better, go ahead and tell him, I’ll take the scolding he’ll give me with grace.”

 

Harry huffed. “Anyway, we need to get back.” He said, indicating his group. “We’ll see you at the wedding.” He said.

 

Aceline smiled. “See you there, Harry Potter.” She said amiably.

 

*****

 

Harry walked into Lucius’ room, finding the man reading with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. He didn’t even look up at the intrusion, just inhaled and smiled. “Hello, Harry.”

 

Harry sighed. “Jasper spent most of the fitting _leering_ at me.” He told the man irritably.

 

Lucius’ eyes left his book and one eyebrow quirked upward. “And what exactly do you expect _me_ to do about it? I believe I warned you that the man in an incurable flirt when you met him. If I didn’t, I certainly _intended_ to. There’s no way to change him, I’m afraid, and I’ve given up trying. As I told you, he’s used to me sharing lovers with him. Of course he’ll feel entitled to _look_.” Lucius’ eyes darkened and he licked his lips. “I can’t say I blame him, either. You’re absolutely _delicious_.” He purred.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, thank you, but I don’t like having strangers staring at me while I’m mostly naked.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “You didn’t seem to mind too terribly much during _Draco’s_ fittings, and I do remember getting _quite_ an eyeful then.” He teased.

 

“That’s different; it was _you_.” Harry muttered.

 

Lucius smirked. “Ah, so I’m a special case?” He asked smugly.

 

Harry nodded and collapsed into the free chair. “Yes. Also, I’ve decided I want to get rid of these scars.” He said quietly, gesturing to his back. “As soon as possible.” He added.

 

Lucius sobered and he nodded. “Alright. Can I give you some advice about that?” He asked, closing the book and setting it aside.

 

Harry nodded. “Yes, I trust you.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius smiled. “I’m glad.” He drained his drink and set it on top of the book. “It would be easiest if you had _two_ people working in tandem on your back, as we could remove all the scars at once and apply the dittany paste I’ve used before in a massaging motion, covering your back quickly and efficiently. If it were up to me, I would suggest that you let Severus help me. He would never betray your trust, as he’s had his own scars to bear, and he knows how to work without adding to the pain of the experience, due to his Healer training. It _will_ hurt, but it is much quicker and easier with two people than with one. In addition, I think he already has some of the dittany paste left over from the last batch he brewed.” He added, watching Harry’s face intently. “It is, of course, up to you.”

 

Harry bit his lip, thinking.

 

With the new accord he and the Potions Master had come to, the experience stood less of a chance of being a lesson in torture, as the man’s acid tongue likely would have made it seem if he’d attempted it earlier.

 

“I don’t want Draco to be there.” Harry finally decided. “And I don’t want Severus to tell him about the scars either.” He added.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “The terms, of course, would be yours to set. I believe he will keep it from Draco if that is what you wish. He may close the bond off as he works, or not, but if you request it, he will not tell Draco what he sees or learns about you.” He said evenly.

 

Harry chewed on his lip. “How _soon_ can we do this?” He asked.

 

Lucius hummed thoughtfully. “Give me tomorrow to ask him if he will help, and he should be able to prepare a new batch of the paste in the afternoon. Monday evening would be the soonest we could arrange it. I could ask him to assign you a detention as a cover for you being in the dungeons, as my room is too accessible to use. Only Slytherins will be down in the dungeons, and his rooms are further than their common room. We can make it there unseen, for the most part.”

 

Harry nodded. “Okay, so you’ll arrange it all, and all I have to do is show up for a fake detention?” He checked.

 

Lucius smirked. “Precisely.” He affirmed.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” He muttered. “Is it normal to be extremely nervous?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes. I was nearly sick with trepidation the night I showed you this,” He lifted his shirt to reveal the word carved into his hip, “but I still made myself do it. Some things have to be pushed through, because you will come out the other end all the stronger for having the fortitude to see it through. It may not seem like it, but this could very well be one of those things. If nothing else, you will be able to put your past behind you where it belongs, and you’ll be free to drop the glamour and show your true body, if only to family.” Lucius smirked. “I won’t _allow_ you to show it off to anyone else.”

 

Harry snorted. “ _Severus_ will have seen it, if he helps you.”

 

Lucius shrugged. “He is my brother in all but blood.” He answered lightly. “He knows that he is counted among my kin, more so now that he and Draco are married, but ever since he joined the Dark Lord’s ranks, we have been close. We are more than just friends, we’ve done things together that sickened us and drank the images from our minds afterwards. Shared experiences like that will either drive two men apart, or forge the strongest of bonds. Neither of us are the sort to break under pressure.” He said.

 

Harry suddenly let out a slightly hysterical giggle. “Oh, God, I’m going to be Severus Prince’s _step-father-in-law_!”

 

Lucius chuckled at that. “ _Never_ say that to his face. He would flay you alive.” He warned the brunet.

 

Harry shook his head with a smile. “I know better. I _do_ value my life, thanks.” He said.

 

“As do I.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry smiled at him. “Alright, I’m going to get back to the common room now. I have some homework I should get to work on.”

 

“Don’t leave without giving me a kiss.” Lucius requested.

 

Harry chuckled and walked up to the man, kissing him and running his fingertips over his cheek. “Mm, you have stubble.” He noted, then nuzzled against the man’s cheek. “I like it.” He said happily.

 

Lucius smiled. “Get your fill right now, because it won’t happen often. I only have to shave on average once a week. It grows in that slowly. Malfoys are not known for being hairy men. Quite the opposite.”

 

Harry grinned. “You may not have noticed, but despite my name, I’m not particularly hairy, either. Except for the mop on my head.” He joked.

 

“I happen to _like_ the mop on your head.” Lucius remarked mildly. “It’s got its own kind of devil-may-care charm to it.” He said.

 

Harry snorted. “In that case, I’ll never cut it. For you.”

 

Lucius raised an eyebrow. “If you intend to marry me, I’m going to urge you to follow the rules you _should_ be following as the Potter and Black Lord. You should _already_ be growing your hair long, as befits your station, so that other wizards and witches will recognize you as a Pureblood with status as soon as they see you. It’s your right and privilege.” He told the teen.

 

Harry frowned. “I can see there’s a lot about this Pureblood stuff I don’t know. We’ll talk about it more later, when I have time.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded. “Rest assured we will.” He confirmed.


	54. Talking Bonds

“What kinds of scars could he _possibly_ have?” Severus sneered. “I was under the impression that he had rather a cushy life with his relatives.”

 

Lucius sighed. “Did you completely disregard what you saw during Occlumency lessons?” He asked. “The images I pulled from his mind were quite alarming, and I imagine you found much of the same.”

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “So he was punished a little more harshly than other boys, what of it? He’s an irrepressible rule-breaker, he deserves it.”

 

Lucius shook his head. “That wasn’t normal discipline, Severus. There are scars from a belt and a large cane on his back, as well as a few on his chest. He’s been keeping them glamoured for years, perhaps since his first year here. I wouldn’t ask if it were something I could easily do myself, he’s already given me so much trust. He’s decided he wants the scars gone, and it would be easiest to remove them with help. Will you help me, or should I do this alone?” He asked.

 

Severus sighed. “Fine, Lucius, I will help. I will persuade Draco to give us two hours after dinner to work.” He said. “That should be enough time.”

 

Lucius nodded. “More than, I would hope. Thank you. Harry already knows to expect a faux detention as a cover tomorrow. Just make something up.”

 

Severus smirked. “That will be the _easy_ part, I assure you.”

 

*****

 

“Draco, I need to ask for a few hours alone after dinner tonight.” Severus said without preamble, walking into the bathroom as Draco stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around himself.

 

“Alright. What for?” He asked curiously, walking over to the mirror and applying the face cream he used every morning.

 

Severus shook his head. “I know you hate secrecy between us, and trust me, I feel the same way, but this is not my story to tell. It’s something involving your father as well, but even _he_ can’t tell you, so don’t go asking him to, it won’t do you any good. I will leave the bond open so you can have peace of mind, but try not to pry, that’s all I ask.” He bent and kissed Draco’s neck. “I have to get to breakfast. Hurry up and get ready.”

 

Draco hummed distractedly, drying his hair with a quick charm. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes, I only need time for something light. My stomach’s a bit off today.” He said.

 

Severus nodded and left the bathroom, thinking furiously. ‘He never once touched any powder, and _still_ that smell was all over him…’ He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. ‘I’m looking up a few things in the library once Potter and Lucius leave.’

 

*****

 

“Potter, detention with me tonight, directly after dinner.” Severus snapped as Harry’s cauldron billowed purple smoke into the air.

 

Harry sighed. He knew the detention was just a cover, but he’d been hoping he’d at least get today’s potion right. Clearly, that wasn’t going to be the case. “Yes, Sir.” He said despondently.

 

Hermione patted his arm consolingly. “You added just a bit too much armadillo bile.” She whispered.

 

Harry shrugged. “Well, I’m paying for the mistake now.” He said with a grimace.

 

He cleaned up his station as the rest of the students turned in their samples and Hermione turned in their failed potion.

 

As they left the room, Hermione gently nudged Harry. “You _did_ say you were trying to get along with him better, right? Since he was friends with your mum?” She asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Yeah, but I don’t see how this is going to help that any.” He muttered.

 

Hermione smiled. “Just think of it as bonding time. The more time you spend in each other’s company, the better you’ll get to know each other.”

 

Harry snorted. “Hermione, the man’s been in my _head_.” He pointed out. “And I’ve gotten into _his_ a time or two, as well. I don’t think there’s much we don’t _already_ know about each other, and he _obviously_ doesn’t like what he’s found in mine.”

 

Hermione huffed. “Oh, you _know_ that doesn’t count!” She said emphatically. “Have you ever sat down and _talked_? Like _normal people_ do?” She added.

 

Harry chuckled a little. “Not as such, no.”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Well, that’s how _most people_ make friends with each other, why don’t you two give it a try?” She suggested.

 

Harry smiled. “I’ll make the suggestion, but if he kills me for it, I want the words ‘I listened to Hermione Granger’s advice’ on my headstone, alright?”

 

“Fair enough.” Hermione said. “I’ll make sure it’s arranged.”

 

*****

 

Harry headed down to the dungeons, stopping at the door to Severus’ office. He could hear voices inside, so he knocked.

 

Lucius opened the door and smiled. “Hello, Love.” He said happily and leaned in to kiss Harry.

 

“Get out of the way, Lucius, and let’s go.” Severus’ irritated voice sounded from behind the blond.

 

Lucius chuckled and stepped out of the doorway, letting the other man by.

 

“Draco will be out for two hours, during which time we can easily get this done.” Severus said, leading the way toward his rooms.

 

Lucius and Harry followed him, Harry nervously biting his lip.

 

“Stop abusing your lip, things will be fine.” Lucius assured Harry, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “You’ll see.”

 

Harry nodded. “It’s just… Besides my family, you’re the first person to have seen…” He sighed. “And I’m not exactly on _good_ terms with Severus, so-“

 

“Did I give you leave to address me so familiarly?” Severus drawled, stopping and turning to face Harry just in front of his door.

 

Harry flushed. “Sorry, Sir, I just felt that it might help us build a friendship if we didn’t keep so many walls between us.” He explained. “And I’d like that.” He added. “To be friends with you, that is. Or at least friendli _er_.”

 

Severus pursed his lips, then nodded once. “Keep to Sir and Professor in the classroom, and we can make an attempt at being cordial to each other. Or at least civil.” He allowed.

 

“So I can call you Severus?” Harry asked hopefully.

 

Severus sighed. “At the moment, yes. Don’t abuse the privilege. And _never_ shorten my name. Only _Draco_ gets away with _that_.”

 

Harry smiled. “Of course.”

 

Lucius smiled as Severus opened the door, letting them both in. “See, you’re already making progress. And besides, Harry will feel more relaxed if he can see you as a friend. Or at least as something other than an adversary.” He reminded the man.

 

Severus nodded. “Right. All right, Pot—Harry, you’ll need to take your robes and shirt off and lie down.” He transfigured the couch into the same bed Harry and Draco had slept on over the summer. “On your front. We’ll take care of your back first.”

 

Harry was already taking off his robes and laying them over the chair Severus usually sat in to read. He stripped his shirt off and set it on top of the robes, then turned away from the two men and dropped the glamour.

 

Lucius winced as the scars shimmered into view.

 

Severus just stared for long moments. Then, he swore. “I appear to have been mistaken.” He admitted quietly to Lucius.

 

Harry lay down on the bed as Severus went to retrieve the paste.

 

Lucius sat beside Harry’s head and brushed the boy’s fringe out of his eyes. “This will hurt, but it will be temporary. It’s best if we remove the scars all at once, so that the pain of that is over with quickly, because if we give you time to tense up between the scar tissue removal, you’ll just bleed more.” He explained as Severus came into the room holding a large jar.

 

“I trust you. Just get it over with.” Harry said.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ever the Gryffindor.”

 

“That which does not kill me only makes me stronger.” Harry said with a small smile.

 

“Alright, Lucius, are you ready?” Severus asked. “Harry, please spread your legs a bit, we’ll need the jar somewhere we can both reach it.” He said.

 

Harry spread his legs and Severus set the jar between them, scooping some of the paste out and spreading it over his hands.

 

Lucius waited for the other man to nod to him, then began the chant to remove the scar tissue from Harry’s back, tracing the path of each scar as he chanted, and the tissue began to dissolve, leaving bleeding gashes along Harry’s back. As soon as the chant had been repeated twice and the scar tissue was completely gone, Lucius put his wand aside. Severus was already spreading the healing paste over the uppermost wounds, massaging it in.

 

Harry whimpered, turning his face to bury it in the mattress as he breathed heavily through the pain.

 

Lucius covered his hands with paste and began working from the bottom, watching as the skin quickly grew in, red and raw at first, but quickly taking on the golden tone that the rest of Harry’s skin boasted.

 

“How are you doing?” Severus asked, fingers dipping into the jar to get more of the paste.

 

“Fine.” Harry’s voice was strained.

 

“Liar.” Severus muttered.

 

Harry snorted. “Well, it doesn’t feel _good_ , obviously.” He shot back, yelping when Severus’ fingers dug in a bit harder than the man had intended.

 

“I apologise. I’m not exactly accustomed to doing this for others, some errors may be made.”

 

Severus and Lucius finally met in the middle, watching as new skin formed over the last of the marks, smooth and unmarred by the abuse he’d suffered in the past.

 

“Do you feel better now?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“Now the front, if you have any scars there.” Severus said firmly.

 

Lucius smiled. “I’ll do the front myself, Severus, he only has a few. No one is touching his chest but me.”

 

Severus snorted. “Possessive already, I see.” He murmured, but shrugged as he spelled the excess paste off of Harry’s back before the teen turned over. “Fine by me.” He added. “I have no carnal interest in the boy, he’s completely not my type, I assure you. My tastes of late run toward pale blonds with far too much arrogance to be healthy.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Truly, Severus, I’m flattered, but not interested.” He quipped.

 

Harry giggled as he looked up at the two.

 

Severus rolled his eyes. “ _Submissive_ blonds, I _should_ say.”

 

“My mistake.” Lucius said lightly as he covered his hands with paste again.

 

Severus began the chant, tracing the pattern of scar tissue over Harry’s chest. It only took once repetition for all the tissue to be dissolved, and Lucius immediately began smoothing the paste over Harry’s chest, carefully avoiding the nipple ring which was bared and watching as the skin regrew quickly.

 

Harry hissed a bit as Lucius’ hands ran over the open wounds, but made no more sounds past that.

 

Severus sat back and eyed Harry contemplatively. “I may have been wrong about you.” He said softly. “I pride myself on being able to see the signs of abuse in my Slytherins, and sometimes others, but I overlooked you, because I so badly wanted to be free to despise you. All I saw was your father in miniature, and you hid things so well most of the time that I didn’t have to try too hard to convince myself that you were a well-adjusted, spoiled boy like your father was. I see now that I was wrong.”

 

Harry smiled up at him. “It’s fine, I _did_ try to hide it, and I would have been upset if you had found out. I don’t want anyone to know.” He said, as Lucius finished and spelled his hands free of paste.

 

Severus nodded. “You are healed now, so don’t go looking for injuries, because I don’t like keeping secrets from Draco, and I won’t do it for you again.” He added firmly.

 

Harry sat up and chuckled. “Trust me, I intend to keep away from belts and overgrown bullies with sticks from now on.” He promised.

 

Lucius spelled him clean and handed him his shirt. “Hurry up and cover up my property, I don’t like it being on display.” The man ordered.

 

Harry snorted. “Yes, Master.” He answered cheekily.

 

Lucius licked his lips. “I may have to impose a rule that you always address me that way.” He mused.

 

Severus groaned. “Could you two save the foreplay for once you are out of my rooms, please?” He requested.

 

Harry blushed and got up to grab his robe. “Right. Sorry.” He mumbled.

 

Lucius shrugged. “I suppose if we _must_.” He turned to Harry. “My rooms? We can have a drink and put this experience behind us. You could use time to recover from the ordeal.”

 

Harry nodded and the two left the rooms.

 

Severus waited for ten minutes before heading to the library. He needed to check out a few books on Fae and High Elves. He’d find out what was going on with Draco’s scent one way or another.

 

*****

 

Lucius poured two glasses of Firewhiskey and turned around to find that Harry had taken off his robe and shirt again and was lounging in his chair shirtless, grinning brightly.

 

“Minx. May I have my chair?” Lucius asked in amusement.

 

Harry got up and waited for Lucius to sit down, then grabbed one of the glasses of Firewhiskey and sat in his lap. “I _like_ this chair.” He said. “It smells like you.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, it does. Because it is _my chair_.” He pointed out.

 

Harry took a sip of his drink and laid his head against Lucius’ chest, listening to the man’s steady heartbeat. “We’ll just have to share, then.” He said lightly.

 

“Oh, will we?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry nodded, trying not to move his head too much. “Mm-hm. But you love me, so sharing won’t be a hardship.”

 

Lucius hummed in agreement, burying a hand in Harry’s feathers and stroking them. “How do you feel? Is there any lingering pain?” He asked.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, I feel fine. Some spots are a little tender, but it’s fading fast, so I should be back to normal in an hour or two.” He said.

 

“Good.” Lucius said. “We have plans that need to be made regarding our wedding. Do you know about the different types of bindings there are to choose from?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned and shook his head. “No. Why don’t you tell me, so I can make an informed decision?”

 

Lucius smiled. “That was always my intention, Love. There are older bindings and newer ones. Most people now use the newer ones, which are binding until one or both parties wish to sever the ties, although divorce is very rare in the Wizarding World. I married Narcissa using newer vows, which my father was very upset about. The older vows are more binding; they are of the lifelong variety, and some last even past that. In order to use the older vows, we must have a purity spell cast beforehand on both of us, though that can be done in public or privately.”

 

Harry flushed. “How many people have the spell cast in public?” He asked softly.

 

Lucius smiled. “If you are embarrassed about it, don’t be. Many wizards and witches are still virgin at your age, and most of those that have the spell cast choose to work it into the marriage itself, usually right before the vows are spoken. No one will look down on you for your purity; quite the opposite. In fact, you being you, if you choose to have the spell cast and we use an older binding, your popularity could cause the older bindings to come back into style.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry chuckled. “I hate that my name carries so much weight with it.” He told the blond. “What are the older bindings? Because I know I plan to stay with you forever.” He said firmly.

 

“Well,” Lucius paused to take a long sip of his drink. “There are the magic bonds, where we would join our magic to each other’s, in order to draw on our combined power if ever we need to. Those are the only ones that do not include a fidelity clause, though one _can_ be added in if desired. The most popular right now are the magic and life bonds, like Severus and Draco’s. Those and any stronger bonds will demand full fidelity between the spouses. Both forms of the aforementioned bonds will let you know if you are soul mates already by showing you past lives where you’ve soul-bound to each other, if there are any. The soul bond is the most permanent, for those that want to stay together for life, and stay together in the afterlife, before being born into two bodies whose destiny it is to find each other in the next life. Whether or not you fall in love and soul-bond again is dependent on many factors, but the odds will be in your favour.” He finished.

 

Harry took a few minutes to mull things over. He made his decision and met Lucius’ eyes. “Would you be willing to soul-bond with me? I don’t like the thought of losing you. Ever.” He admitted.

 

Lucius smiled. “I would _love_ to soul-bond with you, Harry. In fact, there have been a few signs I’ve noticed that point to the fact that we very possibly already _have_ been soul-bound.” He traced Harry’s lips with a fingertip. “I’d love to find out, and renew that connection, if it _is_ there.”

 

Harry beamed at him and leaned in for a kiss, which Lucius readily granted.


	55. The Secret's Out

“Ron, can I talk to you in private for a bit?” Harry asked, setting his half-finished essay inside his book to keep his place and closing it.

 

Ron and Hermione shared a look, and Hermione just smiled and nodded once.

 

Ron smiled. “Sure. Come on, let’s go up to the dormitory, I think it’s free right now.” He said, and the two walked up there, Harry sitting on his bed.

 

Ron sat at the foot of the bed, facing him. “So, what’s up?” He asked.

 

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his lap. “I know you’ve been spending most nights with Hermione in the Head Girl’s room, and I’m pretty sure I know what that means.” He said hesitantly.

 

Ron flushed. “Yes.” He answered before Harry had a chance to ask anything.

 

Harry grinned. “First, what’s it like?” He asked. “No details, just… I’m curious.”

 

“Well, it’s…” Ron turned bright red. “When you love the person, it’s great.” He said. “There’s no way you can be closer, and of _course_ it feels good, so that adds to it, and it’s pretty much the greatest thing _ever_!” He told Harry, then smiled a bit sheepishly. “But I know you’ve never… And I didn’t want you to feel embarrassed, or like you were missing out on something, because sex isn’t all that life’s about, it’s just a small part of things that I happen to have found before you, that’s all. We all find the right person for us at different times.” He finished.

 

Harry smiled. “That’s part of what I wanted to ask you about. A lot of people our age seem to be having sex already, and Lucius and I talked about it, and we want…” He blushed a bright red, but forged on, “We want to _soul_ -bond.” He admitted.

 

Ron’s mouth fell open. “Bloody _hell_ , Harry. Are you _sure_?” He asked in a whisper. “Is _he_ sure?” He asked, slightly louder. “That’s not the kind of thing you rush into, and it’s not something to be taken lightly, either. That’s a _huge_ commitment, and it can’t be undone if you change your mind later. If there’s even the _slightest chance_ that you might feel differently about him later on… Those bonds don’t _make_ you love each other, the feeling already has to be there first. You can’t play with magic like that, and you can’t fool it, either.” Ron warned.

 

Harry smiled. “I know, Ron. We’re sure. I just wondered… If we do the purity spell in front of everyone…” He flushed. “What kind of reactions will it get? I mean, I’ll be broadcasting that I’m still a virgin, when so many of the people my age _aren’t_. I’m worried that it’ll get me teased, or laughed at.” He finished.

 

Ron rolled his eyes. “No, Harry! _Merlin_ , no! Mum’ll be over-the-moon to see proof that you waited, she’ll be _bursting_ with pride in you! And _if_ anyone teases you, you can always make them leave the wedding right there and then, because it’s the height of bad manners. Of course, that might not stop the _twins_ …” He muttered with a shrug. “But _nothing_ stops _them_.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I won’t get mad if _they_ tease me a little, I understand that that’s their way.” He allowed.

 

“It’s your choice whether you let everyone know or not, but it’s something to be _proud_ of, not ashamed. And no one that knows you will be surprised, but if you do it publically, the Prophet will find out, whether you let a reporter attend or not, and it could convince a lot of kids and young teens who idolize you to wait until marriage themselves, which parents would appreciate. What better way to use your fame than to make tons of parents happy, right? And besides, if _you_ waited, you might be able to convince your _children_ to wait, and I’m sure that would only be a bonus.” Ron added pragmatically.

 

Harry laughed. “Ever the strategist, but I agree, it’s a good plan.” He took a deep breath. “Then that’s settled.” He said. “We’ll be incorporating the purity spell into the wedding itself.” He clapped Ron on the shoulder with a bright smile. “Thanks, Ron. This means a lot, and you’ve helped me make an important decision.”

 

Ron chuckled. “Happy to help.” He said. “Are we heading back down to the common room?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that was all I wanted.” He confirmed. “Let’s get back down there so I can finish my Defence essay.” He grinned. “Lucius said he had big plans for our wedding night, but he won’t go through with them unless I keep up the great work I’ve been doing in his class.”

 

Ron made a face. “TMI, Harry.”

 

Harry looked over at him in surprise. “You know what that means?” He asked.

 

Ron grinned. “Hermione told me.” He revealed.

 

Harry snorted and led the way back down the stairs.

 

*****

 

Severus kissed the back of Draco’s neck as they both panted, recovering from their bout of lovemaking. He ran his hands from the teen’s chest down over his stomach, resting them there as he scented the blond. “Your smell is almost being drowned out by the powder you’re using.” He murmured into the blond’s ear. “I don’t like it.” He added.

 

Draco sighed. “I’m sorry. I could move back into the Head Boy’s room until it gets warmer outside, if it bothers you that much.” He offered softly. “But you know I don’t like to be cold.”

 

Severus sighed. “I’m hardly going to kick you out.” He rubbed at Draco’s stomach again. “Are you putting on _weight_?” He asked suspiciously. One of the things he’d always envied about Draco and Lucius had been their ability to eat whatever they wanted and never gain an ounce, unless it was muscle.

 

Draco tensed. “Maybe a little bit.” He mumbled. “Does it really _matter_?”

 

Severus chuckled. “I thought Malfoys _didn’t_ gain weight unless they _wanted_ to?” He asked teasingly.

 

Draco flushed so bright even his ears turned red. “Well, I’ve been careless with what I’ve been eating lately. So sue me!” He huffed. “You said when you married me that nothing would make you love me less, so why are you so critical now?” He asked.

 

“I’m not trying to be, Draco, it’s just… You’re going through some very strange changes that are starting to alarm me, and they all seem connected to that illness you got while the Fae Queen was here. Are you _quite certain_ that you’ve recovered?” Severus asked.

 

Draco turned around to face Severus. “I’m fine, Severus. I’m just going through some things right now, but I know what I’m doing, and I’m not hurting anyone. This is just something I need to deal with on my own.” He said.

 

Severus frowned. “What is? Draco, we promised there’d be no secrets between us.” He reminded the blond.

 

Draco bit his lip. “I can’t…” He took a deep breath and let it out, dropping his eyes to Severus’ chest. “You’ll be angry with me.” He muttered.

 

Severus tilted his face up with a finger under his chin and made the blond meet his eyes. “I’ll be _more_ angry if I have to find out from a book, Draco, and I _know_ you haven’t been using any powder. It’s a change in your _scent_. And now you’re putting on weight. Signs are becoming apparent, and I’ve already begun looking for answers. I _will_ find out, Draco, you _know_ this.” He told the blond.

 

Draco sighed. “Promise me you won’t keep me from the battle, when the time comes?” He asked.

 

Severus’ lips thinned. “Why would I keep you from battle? Draco, _what aren’t you telling me_?!” He asked.

 

Draco gulped, dropping his eyes to Severus’ lips and answering in a whisper, “I’m pregnant.”

 

The silence was absolute, and so thick it clogged Draco’s throat.

 

Severus shook his head, then whispered, “ _How_? I brewed each batch of Contraceptus _myself_ , they were _perfect_. There’s no _way_.” He said, almost to himself.

 

Draco’s eyes filled with tears. “I ate something Elven that was similar in properties to grapes. I didn’t know, and then… I found out, and I couldn’t tell you. I _knew_ you’d be angry, you wanted to _wait_ , and I’ve ruined it all!” He said, tears streaming from his eyes. “I’ve gone and fucked everything up.”

 

Severus sighed, wrapping his arms around Draco. “No, Draco, it’s a simple mistake, anyone could have made it. Now we know. Do you know which fruit it was? So that we can make sure Potter steers clear of it while _he’s_ on the potion?”

 

Draco nodded. “Rubika.” He answered. “Are you going to keep me from the battle?” He asked.

 

“I _want_ to.” Severus said. “But I know how hard you’ve trained for this, and how badly we _need_ you there. How confident are you that Potter can keep you safe?” He asked.

 

Draco sniffed. “I trust him with my life, and I’m pretty sure I can trust him with our child’s. I can’t stay back and not fight, it would drive me mad, Severus, you _know_ that! And he needs all the backup he can get!”

 

Severus nodded. “I know. I won’t keep you from the fight, but you are going to make sure both Potter and your father are aware of your pregnancy so that they know to watch you extra closely during the battle.” He said.

 

Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Severus’ lips in gratitude. “I’ll tell them.” He promised.

 

Severus huffed. “See that you do. We’ll need to set up an appointment with Poppy to check on the baby’s growth. I need to know that everything is going well. This child may not be _planned_ , but it _will_ be _loved_.” He said firmly.

 

Draco nodded. “I knew you’d feel that way in the end, I just… Intended for you to know a bit _later_ , is all. I shouldn’t have kept it from you at all, I suppose. I won’t do anything like this again.” He told the man.

 

Severus chuckled softly, then pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead. “See that you don’t. Get to sleep, my brat. You need it.”

 

Draco turned over, dragging Severus’ arm over him and holding it tightly against him.

 

Severus shifted his arm until his hand rested over Draco’s abdomen, tracing over the barely-discernible bump where his Heir or Heiress was being held, safe and warm.

 

And yet, at the same time, so very _vulnerable_.

 

Sleep came slowly for him that night.

 

*****

 

Draco dropped into the seat next to Harry, grabbing a plate and taking a few pieces of toast and some fruit as well as two pieces of bacon. He turned to Harry. “So Severus knows.” He said without preamble.

 

Harry gaped at him. “How?! He found out?!”

 

Draco sighed and cast a muffliato, enclosing Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione in it. “Just so you all know, I’m pregnant. And yes, Red, that was my big secret.” He added to Ginny, who nodded back at him. “Harry’s known for a while, but don’t let Severus know that.” He added to the rest. “But, yes, he found out last night. He told me to make sure you and Father know, and since I’m pretty sure I can trust the rest of you, I’m including you guys in that circle, but it goes no further, understand? I’ll tell Blaise and Pansy soon, but it might not be until I start showing, which could be after the battle, so wait until I tell you I’ve told them if you want to discuss it with them, thought I don’t see why you _would_ want to.” He finished, eating a piece of his bacon as he let the news sink in.

 

Ron frowned. “I thought with you being married to… Well, the resident Potions Master, you’d be on the Potion.” He said.

 

Draco grimaced. “I _was_. I ate an Elven fruit that was enough like grapes that it deactivated the potion and I didn’t know. So now, I’m in this mess. And it’s going to set back my Apprenticeship by several months, if not a year.” He finished glumly.

 

“That sucks.” Ron said unhelpfully.

 

“Yes.” Draco agreed. “It really does.” He ended the muffliato and smiled. “But that’s enough about my minor melodrama, what’s going on with the rest of you?” He asked.

 

Ginny smiled and held her hand out to him.

 

Draco took it, looking over the ring in interest. “A Pureblood promise ring? Oh, Longbottom’s!” He exclaimed, noticing the crest. “Good on you, making an honest woman of her!” He raised his head and shared a smile with Neville. Draco turned to Hermione. “So, Granger, are you and Weasley affianced yet?” He asked in curiosity. “Everyone else seems to be tying the knot around here. Or, at least, making plans to.”

 

Hermione and Ron both flushed.

 

“She won’t let me.” Ron muttered.

 

Hermione glared at him. “You _know_ I want to focus on my career first, Ron! There will be time for marriage once I am securely in the door at the Ministry! I could do _so much good_ there!” She said to both Ron and Draco.

 

Draco smiled. “Yes, but you don’t have to put the rest of your life on hold until you’re satisfied with where you’re working, you know. You can plan a wedding for years if you really want, there’s nothing stopping you from becoming engaged, at the very least.”

 

Ron nodded. “That’s what I’ve been telling her, but she says-“

 

“Lots of Muggle women wait until their career is solid before they marry, and they do just fine!” Hermione insisted.

 

Harry just sighed. “And breakfast was going to be so _peaceful_ today.” He mourned softly, Neville and Ginny grinning as they watched Harry surrounded by a blond on one side arguing for marriage, and bushy-haired Muggleborn on the other side insisting that her career was more important.

 

Ron met his eyes and shrugged, mouthing ‘sorry’ at him.

 

Harry just ate his breakfast and let the argument unfold as it would.

 

*****

 

“Father, can I speak to you for a moment?” Draco asked as the rest of the class packed up and headed out.

 

Lucius smiled. “I believe I already know what you want to speak about. Severus had quite a lot to say over breakfast today.”

 

Draco flushed as the room cleared. “So you know that I’m…”

 

“In the family way?” Lucius supplied. “Yes. He was quite bewildered at first, but I think you’ll find I’ve helped to bring him around, and he’s warming to the idea nicely.”

 

“What did you say to him?” Draco asked.

 

Lucius chuckled. “That you were the single greatest accomplishment of my life thus far, and I couldn’t wait to add to my family now that it’s had an infusion of fresh blood. I doubt Harry will have the problems your mother had, especially as we are a more compatible species.” He said lightly.

 

Draco bit his lip. “You’re not angry with me? For getting this way before I’m out of school, and for doing it when we have a war to fight?” He asked.

 

Lucius shook his head. “From what Severus has said, I am under the impression that you were both _attempting_ to wait, and this was an accident. Am I right?” He checked.

 

Draco nodded. “Yes, it was. I’m happy about it, but it _is_ a bit sooner than I’d like. It’s going to mess up my plans for an Apprenticeship.” He said.

 

“But it will be worth it, Draco, trust me.” Lucius assured his son. “And, I assume once this child is born, Harry and I might be well enough out of the honeymoon phase to watch him or her for you once in a while.” He offered.

 

Draco grinned. “I doubt that. Severus and I are still quite firmly in the honeymoon phase, and we’re not showing any signs of it wearing off yet.” He told his father.

 

Lucius sighed. “Did it ever occur to you that perhaps that is news I could happily go my whole life without hearing?” He asked, rubbing a hand over his face.

 

“I’m just being honest. You always said it was best to be honest with people whenever possible.” Draco reminded him.

 

“Perhaps not quite _so_ honest with _me_ , can we agree on that?” Lucius asked.

 

Draco nodded. “Done.”

 

“Now, where are you supposed to be?” Lucius asked.

 

Draco made a face. “Charms. How about I just skip it today?” He suggested.

 

Lucius chuckled. “No, I’m writing you a pass and you are going to attend. You can’t afford to miss anything, you have a baby to plan for now. Your grades are still as important, if not more.”

 

Draco sighed. “Yes, Father.”


	56. Wedding Plans

“No, your back needs to be _straighter_.” Lucius said wearily. “Alright, let’s try this: it’s going to sound bad, and I’m sure you can come up with a million jokes about the wording, but imagine someone took a broom and shoved it handle-first up your arse, if you’ll excuse my French, and kept going until it reached your neck.” He finished.

 

Harry grinned. “I always _knew_ you had a stick up your arse.” He quipped.

 

Lucius groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. “Harry, _please_ , this is _important_ if you want my peers to ever take you seriously.”

 

“Right.” Harry straightened up, pushing his shoulders back and tilting his head back just the slightest bit, looking every inch the Pureblood Lord he was. “Like this?”

 

Lucius warily removed his hand and blinked, his hand coming to rest in his lap in surprise. “Yes, actually. That’s… That’s _perfect_.” He breathed, then smiled. “How did you do that so easily?” He asked.

 

“I was getting it wrong on purpose. I’ve seen Draco strut around, it’s easy enough to emulate. I just wanted to see if you’d actually suggest standing like there was a stick up my arse, and you did. Mission accomplished.” Harry said in satisfaction. “It didn’t even take that long.”

 

Lucius huffed a quiet laugh. “You little brat. You would have made a good Slytherin. We’ll convert you yet.”

 

Harry snorted. “The hat _wanted_ me in Slytherin first year. But I’d only met Draco, and he struck me as exactly the type of bully I wanted to _avoid_.” He told Lucius. “Plus I’d heard that there wasn’t a witch or wizard that went bad that _wasn’t_ in Slytherin.”

 

Lucius frowned, and Harry cut him off before he could refute that.

 

“Of course I know _now_ that that’s not true; but back then, I believed it. I just kept begging the hat ‘not Slytherin,’ and it sent me to Gryffindor instead.” Harry finished.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Of course the _slander_ would reach your ears first and shape your perception. Who introduced you to the Wizarding World?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled ruefully. “Hagrid.” He admitted.

 

Lucius nodded. “I see. He _is_ one of the most prejudiced people in this area of the world, though since it is in _favour_ of Muggleborns and against Purebloods and their, at times, antiquated ideals, it’s overlooked. If he were a Pureblood supremacist, he would be reviled for how set in his views he is. Such is the double-standard of our world.” He mourned. “But we carry on, and try to pass down those ideals that we believe will serve our children best.”

 

Harry sat down in Lucius’ lap, wrapping his arms around Lucius’ neck. “So, since I can walk the walk, how about you teach me how to talk the talk?” He pressed. “That much I _don’t_ know, and it’s important that I know how to act among the haughty Purebloods for our wedding, right?”

 

“Well, there are several subjects you’ll need to steer clear of. There are several things we don’t discuss in polite society. Sex being one of them, and the biggest. We don’t talk about it. We can allude to it, _lightly_ , but it is never overtly discussed, and with an innocent such as yourself, the guests must be especially careful, as the worldly delights are _mine_ to teach you.” Lucius growled, leaning in and inhaling Harry’s scent as he nibbled at his neck.

 

Harry giggled, shifting. “Lucius, stop it, that _tickles_!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Very well. Another thing we don’t speak of is blood status, at least, not in blatant terms. We can speak of _ancestry_ , and _families_ , but one will never use the word ‘Pureblood’ or ‘Muggleborn’ in polite society unless they are with only family, or like-minded individuals who have made their stance on the matter abundantly clear. Mine no longer is.” He added smugly. “Hopefully the assembled guests will be smart enough to notice before committing a faux pas.” He sounded entirely too amused at the chance that they may not notice.

 

“You’re terrible, setting people up for failure!” Harry said with a wide smile.

 

“That’s not my problem. They’re clever enough to rise to the top of society, they need to stay sharp and keep up.” Lucius said unrepentantly.

 

“What else should they, and I, steer clear of?”

 

Lucius hummed. “My previous marriage, particularly the spouse herself. They can talk about our plans, the fact that Draco and I are a package deal, and the fact that this marriage will be different, but they should not bring up Narcissa’s name or allude to her in more than passing. If they try to rope you into talking about her or my previous marriage at all, politely excuse yourself and come find me. Point the offender out and I will have them immediately removed. We will not need any negativity on your big day. A wedding is a happy event, and I plan for you to _enjoy_ yours.” He finished, taking Harry’s hand in his own and brushing a kiss over the back of it.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.” He said, leaning in to kiss Lucius deeply.

 

“Also, they may make a comment or two on it, but in general they should not make too big a deal over our age disparity. Such things do sometimes happen, and they are generally acceptable. Everyone tends to look the other way until the age difference is not so apparent. In another twenty years, it will hardly matter.” Lucius pointed out.

 

“Especially for us.” Harry reminded him. “Ana said we live on average about four or five hundred years, due to the nearly immortal races we’re descended from.”

 

Lucius inclined his head. “Yes. And the best part is that I have a feeling you’ll be fertile for as long as you _want_ to be, since Liam said that’s how it is for Fae, which gives us _plenty_ of time to have those five children you mentioned wanting.”

 

Harry laughed. “Yes, well, I want them all to be _around_ the same age. I don’t want gaps of, say, twenty years between them. I want them to get the full experience of annoying siblings. Draco missed out, but my children won’t.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “So long as I am still young enough to enjoy them, I have no complaints.” He said.

 

“You _know_ ,” Harry said slowly, realizing something, “Aceline and Annabelle had something to say about our age gap.” He told the man.

 

Lucius smiled indulgently. “Yes, well, they are the more… _eccentric_ of my family members. Their family is from France, they don’t hold to the same standards we do here. Besides that, they are allowed to talk of those things between family, which they know Severus practically is. The addition of Jasper would be the only reasoning not to speak of the age gap, and they probably didn’t deem it a large enough deterrent.” He said in amusement. “They’ll see at the wedding that this is a love match, and they will approve of you _far_ more than they _ever_ approved of Narcissa for it.”

 

Harry nodded. “Sounds good to me. How close are you with them? And you never told me _how_ they were related to you.”

 

“We’re very close. I went to their house for a month every summer after starting at Hogwarts, since my father wanted me to know French and not get rusty with it. They’re paternal cousins of mine. My father had a younger brother, though he left as soon as he was of age and moved to France to distance himself from the family. He disliked the way we were raised, what with the arranged marriages and the blood purity fervour. Aceline and Annabelle are his two eldest daughters, but they are the only ones I can stomach. The rest are too… Let’s say too _French_ for me.” He left it at that.

 

Harry grinned. “Got it. So I think it’s almost curfew—“

 

“That it is.” Lucius confirmed.

 

“So I have to get back to the dormitory. I think I know enough now to not embarrass us at our wedding.” Harry added.

 

Lucius smiled. “I would certainly hope so. Come, I’ll walk you back.”

 

*****

 

Harry blinked at Archimedes in surprise when the owl landed in front of him, bearing a small box with the Honeydukes logo and the words ‘Special Order’ below it. He opened the box and saw a selection of little chocolate balls inside. There was a note on top, in Lucius’ hand, that simply read, ‘Eat carefully—They’re filled.’

 

Archimedes nuzzled him and gave a soft hoot before taking wing and flying off again. Harry frowned in confusion and picked up one of the small balls, putting it into his mouth and biting down.

 

Immediately, the taste of cinnamon mingled with chocolate flooded his mouth and he realized what Lucius had done; the little chocolates were filled with his _blood_!

 

Harry moaned softly, eyes rolling back in his head in enjoyment.

 

Hermione snorted. “Don’t eat those, you’ll spoil your breakfast.” She chided lightly.

                                                                            

Harry sighed, but set them aside.

 

“What’s in them?” Hermione asked curiously.

 

Harry flushed. “I… Uh… Can’t tell you that. It’s a secret the Fae royalty don’t want getting out, but since I’m descended from them, I had to be told.” He explained. “Lucius, being my mate-to-be, had to know as well.”

 

Hermione frowned. “Alright, fair enough, I suppose.” She said. “Professor Malfoy is watching you, again.” She told him, nodding toward the Head Table.

 

Harry looked up and caught Lucius’ eye. The man tilted his head in query, and Harry smiled at him and nodded happily.

 

Lucius returned the smile and inclined his head.

 

Harry finished his breakfast and headed to his first class, Charms, with Ron and Hermione.

 

“So, Malfoy senior is really spoiling you, isn’t he?” Ron asked. “The flowers and the poem were part of the courtship, so those I get, but candy? And all the little notes? He doesn’t really seem the type.” The redhead noted.

 

Harry flushed. “He’s got a soft side. He just doesn’t let it be shown all that much. I seem to bring it out in him, though. I like it.” He said lightly.

 

Ron shrugged. “I guess if anyone _should_ bring that out of him, it should be the person he’s going to be married to for the rest of forever.” He mused.

 

“It would certainly be a good thing, that’s for sure.” Hermione agreed. “I think Harry and Professor Malfoy are a good match. He makes Harry happy, and Harry deserves to be happy, plus a little pampering is good for the soul.” She remarked.

 

*****

 

Ron and Harry were relaxing in the Prefects’ bath, discussing Quidditch strategies, when Draco came in. “Fancy meeting you here.” Draco said lightly. “Mind if I join you?” He asked.

 

Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged. “Fine by me, but doesn’t Prince have a tub like this in _his_ bathroom? Why don’t you just use _his_?” He asked.

 

Draco sighed as he began undressing. “Well, Ronald—may I call you Ronald?” He asked, looking over at the redhead.

 

“ _Ron_ works. Only my mother calls me Ronald, and only when I’m in _trouble_.” Ron said.

 

“Right. Well, _Ron_ , as much as I _love_ my husband—and I very much _do_ —he’s taken to _staring_ at my naked body every opportunity he gets. I don’t mind the attention,” He pointed out as he slid into the water. “I just don’t like it _all the time_. It makes me feel like a freak when he pays such close attention to every bit of my body like he _has_ been, of late. Particularly my stomach.” Draco added. “It’s hardly gotten any bigger yet, there’s not much to see there, but still, he stares. Sometimes the scrutiny is sexy, sometimes it’s just unnerving. I prefer to bathe without being watched, so I’ve decided I’ll just take baths _here_ when I’d rather not shower.”

 

Harry smiled. “I think he’s just getting used to the idea a little slowly, is all.” He told the blond. “He’s still letting it sink in.”

 

Draco nodded. “Yes. Oh, and can you believe, he’s made me _quit Quidditch_?!” He asked, in a positively _scandalized_ tone. “I can still act as Captain, but I have to do it from the _ground_ , now.”

 

Ron frowned. “Well, yes, if someone gets pregnant, they can’t play. It’s unsafe. What if they fall, or take a bludger to the stomach? They could lose the baby really easily.”

 

“I suppose there _is_ that, but I’m really careful, and it’s not like I have _Harry’s_ luck, or anything.” Draco mumbled.

 

Ron grinned. “Merlin forbid.” He agreed.

 

“Thanks, guys.” Harry said, amused despite himself.

 

Draco snorted. “So, have you and Father decided what kind of binding you’re going to use?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “We’re going to soul-bond.” He said softly.

 

Draco gaped at him. “How on _Earth_ did you get Father to agree to _that_?!” He asked. “Just this summer, he was against remarrying at _all_!”

 

Harry shrugged. “We just came to an agreement that we both wanted this to be a forever thing. He _loves_ me, Draco. Something he’s never let himself feel before for anyone not of his blood. He took a big risk, and since it didn’t backfire on him, he’s willing to go all in. He says there are signs that we may _already_ be soul mates cropping up, so why not?”

 

“Wow. Well, I wish all the best for you two, then. What colour are you going with?” Draco asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Don’t tell Lucius yet, because I haven’t, but I’m going with _purple_.” He told the blond. “It was my mother’s favourite colour, I found out from Severus, and I already _know_ Lucius looks good in it.” He said happily.

 

Draco grinned. “Father really likes that colour, too. Mother had him marry her in _red_.” He said. “He hated what it did to his complexion in the photos. He’d gotten a bit tipsy, and it made his face look _so flushed_.” Draco chuckled.

 

Harry breathed a mental sigh of relief that he had changed his mind on the colour he was using. He was pretty sure Lucius wouldn’t have said anything about it if he _had_ chosen red, but if he could avoid reminding the man of his previous marriage and the way it had fallen apart at the end, he’d gladly do it.

 

Besides, as good as the man looked in red (because he _did_ look good), he looked even _better_ in _purple_.

 

*****

 

Harry finished his last essay and set down his quill with a loud sigh. “And done!” He announced.

 

Draco groaned. “Great. I still have one to go.” He shook his wings a bit, frowned, and shook them again. “Can you take a look at my wings? They feel kind of itchy.” He said, turning to face away from Harry.

 

Harry winced. “Uh, yeah, because you’ve got kinked feathers all over the place. Have you been keeping them out all the time?” He asked.

 

Draco pursed his lips. “I can’t seem to get to sleep with them in, and even when they’re _out_ at night I toss and turn. I blame the pregnancy entirely.” The blond muttered. “Could you fix them for me?” He asked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, why don’t you ask your _mate_ to do that?” He suggested.

 

Draco sighed. “Because every time _he_ does it, we end up having _sex_. I don’t _want_ sex right now. Besides, Her Majesty _said_ family members can preen each other, so help me out, _Dad_!” The blond huffed.

 

Harry rolled his eyes and felt around under Draco’s wings until he found the preen gland and collected some of the oil. He sniffed it, an eyebrow raising in surprise. It smelled strongly of vanilla. “Well, that explains a lot about your scent.” He muttered to Draco, smoothing the oil over the tops of his wings and straightening feathers as he worked his way down the wings.

 

Draco sighed in relaxation. “That’s nice.” He murmured, his shoulders and neck going boneless. “ _Really_ nice.”

 

Harry laughed. “Going to put you to sleep?” He asked.

 

Draco huffed out a small laugh. “You might.” He agreed.

 

“Well, try to stay up, because it’s almost curfew. I don’t want you getting in trouble for being out late.” Harry pointed out.

 

Draco shrugged. “I’m Head Boy, I’m _allowed_ to be out late.” He pointed out.

 

“Oh. Right.” Harry muttered. “So does it feel any different when I preen you to when Severus does?” He asked in curiosity.

 

Draco nodded. “A bit. When he preens me, there’s a kind of tingly feeling in my wings, and his scent gets really strong. I think preening between mates stimulates pheromone production or something. That tingly feeling is completely absent right now, and I just feel very relaxed.” He explained.

 

Harry finished working on Draco’s wings and smoothed the last of the oil on his hands over the feathers at the bottom of Draco’s wings. “There.” He said. “They look better now. Try not to abuse them so much.”

 

Draco sighed. “I’ll keep them in at night if I’m restless. I’m just more comfortable with them out lately.” He said.

 

Harry smiled. “Probably an instinctual pregnancy quirk of Faurae.” He shrugged. “Keep me informed if anything else weird happens. I’d like to know for future reference.”

 

Draco nodded. “I will.” He started gathering up his things. “Well, I’m going to head back to Severus’ rooms, and you should get back to your dormitory before curfew.” He suggested.

 

Harry nodded. “Right.”


	57. Ready

The week flew by in a flurry of homework and planning, and before Harry knew it, it was the Friday before his wedding.

 

Harry held the box with Lucius’ wedding robe in it under his invisibility cloak as he headed to the man’s rooms. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

 

Lucius opened the door. “You’re always more than welcome to come in unannounced, you know that.” He said in surprise.

 

Harry smiled. “Normally I would, but I’m just here to make a delivery.” He explained, removing the cloak and holding out the box.

 

Lucius smiled. “Ah. That was fast.” He commented.

 

Harry nodded. “I knew Mary would be able to get them done on time.”

 

“Do you mind if I take a peek at the colour, now that I have the robe?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry shrugged. “Go ahead.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. “Purple?” He met Harry’s eyes with a smile. “Oh, I can’t _wait_ to see you in yours.” He purred.

 

Harry flushed. “According to Mary, it’ll really bring out my eyes.” He said.

 

“I bet it will.” Lucius said. “Well, I’ll let you get back to your friends. Remember, after dinner tomorrow we are not to see each other until the wedding. The Portkey invitations are set to go off at exactly ten AM, except for the wedding party, whose Portkey pendants will activate at nine-thirty so that they can get ready. You’ll be brought to the blue parlour, which will have a screen set up for the girls and boys to be kept separate whilst still allowing you to talk, as I’m sure you’ll be nervous, and only the girls will be able to talk you down.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry chuckled. “You have no faith in me.” He said ruefully.

 

“I have plenty of faith, but I also know how people get on big days. Second thoughts and minor panic attacks are not uncommon.” Lucius warned. “Now, get back to your friends and relax for the rest of today and tomorrow. After Sunday, I’m sure neither of us will be doing much relaxing. I intend to keep you _quite_ busy.” The man added with a smirk.

 

Harry flushed and nodded, then turned to head back to his dormitory.

 

He and Lucius had made plans with Dumbledore for Harry to take his work to the Manor with him for the week that he and Lucius were setting aside for their Honeymoon. Harry was going to be collecting the assignments he’d need to complete tomorrow, and Lucius had agreed that he’d only help Harry as much as any Professor would to understand any material he needed help with. Harry and Lucius had agreed to put aside an hour each day for his work, and as much as he needed on the last day to finish up. After all, they’d be taking a _real_ Honeymoon after defeating Voldemort, this was only the fake one to hammer out the last details of the plan involving the Dark Lord’s orders.

 

“Oh, before you go,” Lucius’ voice rang out.

 

Harry stopped and turned to face the man. “Yes?”

 

Lucius disappeared inside his room and came out with a vial of dark blue potion. “Take this. We likely won’t remember tomorrow and heaven knows I’ll be scatter-brained at best on the day I can finally have you.” He muttered half to himself.

 

Harry took the potion and looked at it curiously. “What is it?” He asked, eyeing it suspiciously.

 

Lucius smirked. “Contraceptus. Don’t eat grapes, drink grape juice, and, according to Severus, avoid Rubika fruit for the next month.” He advised.

 

Harry flushed. “Right.” He downed the potion and handed the vial back. “That… That wasn’t half bad.” He commented in surprise.

 

“If it tasted bad, do you have any idea how many sexually active teens would refuse to take it? There’s a _reason_ it tastes good.” Lucius said in amusement. “Now you can do what you want for a month, and don’t have to worry about becoming pregnant too early. If, however, you find an Elven food that tastes suspicious, I’d ask the Fae Queen or Kilton about it, and take another dose just to be safe.”

 

Harry nodded. “Right.” He kissed Lucius and smiled. “Bye, then!” He said happily, hurrying back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

 

Hermione looked over the stack of papers Harry had just put in his bag along with his books. “That doesn’t _look_ like a whole week’s worth of assignments.” She commented.

 

Harry grinned at her. “Well, to be fair, the essay topics for the week are all written on the same length of parchment, so it doesn’t look as big as the stack I’ll be bringing back with me will.” He explained.

 

“Ah.” Hermione nodded. “That makes sense.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re expected to do _homework_ on your _Honeymoon_.” Ginny said. “Who decided _that_?!”

 

Harry shrugged. “I’m actually getting special treatment due to Voldemort interfering with my life again. We’d be waiting until Easter Holidays to marry if time wasn’t of the essence. Unfortunately, Voldemort won’t wait that long.” He muttered with a shrug.

 

Ron shook his head. “So what _is_ the plan, exactly? Do we have a solid one?” He asked.

 

“Lucius reckons Voldemort’s going to want me brought to him in the Forest, just at the edge of the Wards. Or, maybe, inside the Wards, I don’t think he’ll be planning on needing to make a fast escape.” Harry said. “He’ll tell me when he knows what day Voldemort wants me, it’ll probably give us two or three days’ warning. He’ll tell the Order, they’ll _try_ to alert the Ministry—it’s anyone’s guess whether or not _they’ll_ prove useful _at all_ —and that leaves us to tell the DA. Ron, Hermione, Nev, Ginny and maybe Luna, if she agrees, will separate the other members out between yourselves and basically act as Generals for them. Tell them what you want them doing, I’m sure they’ll listen. Don’t worry about me, I’ll have Draco, Lucius and Severus at my back, I’ll be fine.”

 

Neville sighed. “I don’t like the way it sounds, that’s for sure.” He said.

 

Ron nodded in agreement. “Reckon we’re ready?” He asked no one in particular.

 

“As we’ll ever be.” Ginny said softly, reaching over to link her fingers with Neville’s.

 

Harry sighed. “No need to get all depressed about it right now.” He said. “We’ve got a wedding to enjoy before this will be an issue.” He said with forced levity.

 

Hermione smiled. “I’m sure the wedding will be great, Harry. And I know we’ll get though this war in one piece. After all, we’ve been through so much already, there’s no way we’re not prepared for whatever’s coming.” She said confidently. “Keep in mind, everyone in the DA has been _training_ for this day. We’re ready.”

 

“So,” Ginny turned toward Harry with a small smile, “What version of vows are you going with?” She asked.

 

Harry flushed. “We’re going to do the same thing Severus and Draco did, and just give personalized ones, and no, I’m not telling you what they are before the wedding.” He added, seeing the look in her eyes.

 

Ginny pursed her lips. “You’re no fun. Well, are you going to be doing the purity spell in front of everyone, then?” She asked.

 

“Yes.” Harry answered. “And we’re doing a soul-bond.”

 

Ginny smiled widely. “Well, I’m happy for you. Make sure he treats you right. And if he doesn’t, just tell one of us. Weasleys are good at planning ‘accidental’ deaths.” She winked.

 

Harry laughed. “Fine, I’ll come to you when I’m ready to be a widower, Gin.” He agreed.

 

*****

 

Harry opened the door to Lucius’ rooms and peeked in.

 

“I know you’re there.” The man said wearily. “You _know_ we’re not to see each other—“

 

“After dinner.” Harry replied lightly. “And we won’t, I promise. I just wanted to see you while I _could_.” He came fully into the room and shut the door behind himself. “I checked with Draco, and he said it’s okay so long as we don’t sleep under the same roof tonight, or see each other after eating dinner. And since you’re going to the Manor for dinner, and I’ll be here until _tomorrow_ , we’re good.”

 

Lucius sighed and set his book down. “Come here, you wilful little piece.” He said in resigned amusement.

 

Harry sat himself in Lucius’ lap. “You know, I’m kind of glad I’m so small for my age.” He said, cocking his head.

 

Lucius smiled. “Oh? And why’s that?” He asked.

 

“I fit in your lap. If I were any bigger, you’d likely shove me off.” Harry mused.

 

“I would _not_.” Lucius assured him. “But it _would_ make holding you in my lap a _bit_ more difficult, I have to say.”

 

Harry sighed. “I don’t know _what_ I’m going to do without you.” He mourned.

 

“You’ll live. If you feel like you need me, eat one of those chocolates I had made for you. That’s what they’re for, after all.” Lucius advised.

 

Harry hummed. “All right. How did you get them _made_ , anyway? Didn’t the chocolatier think it was weird that you wanted your _blood_ in the chocolates?” He asked curiously.

 

“You’d be surprised, some people ask for _very strange_ things from confectioners. They probably assume I have a vampire friend or lover that I’m having them made for.” Lucius said lightly. “Which is why I went through the French branch of Honeydukes. They’re a bit more forgiving of creatures there, so it was the safer bet.”

 

“Does Britain have something against creatures, or something? Because I don’t want our children to be discriminated against.” Harry said flatly.

 

Lucius sighed. “I’m sure you already know about the awful Werewolf laws, and the Vampire laws are just as bad. But the ones for _us_ , as well as Fae and High Elves, are much more lenient. We are allowed our freedoms as much as everyone else, and we even have mating laws that allow us to defend our mates violently if necessary, as do Veela, largely owing to the fact that we do not bring those laws into play very often. It is only the _dangerous_ creatures they dislike. Those that have a stigma attached to them, for whatever reason.” He finished. “Personally, I think the Werewolf and Vampire laws should be re-worked, but I’m only one man.”

 

Harry nodded. “Hermione is going to try and get them changed, as well as the laws regarding house-elves.” He offered.

 

Lucius groaned and covered his face with one hand. “Let me guess: She’s going to try and get them _freed_ from their servitude?” He shook his head. “They _like_ their lot. You’ll see that first-hand when you move in.” He pointed out. “Dobby was an aberration.”

 

Harry shrugged and stood. “Well, at any rate, it’s nearly dinner time. I’ll let you go. See you tomorrow.” He said, brushing a kiss over Lucius’ cheek.

 

Lucius got up. “Tomorrow, then, my Love.” He said, watching as Harry shut the door behind himself.

 

He smiled and headed through the Floo to Malfoy Manor.

 

*****

 

Harry grabbed his wand and waved it to turn the alarm off, and the wand stopped beeping and buzzing.

 

Neville groaned. “Harry, is that you?” He asked.

 

Harry yawned. “Yeah.” He confirmed. “Time to get up.”

 

Neville sighed. “Fine. You want to get Ron up, or should I?” He asked.

 

“I’ll do it.” Harry volunteered, getting out of bed and padding over to the redhead’s bed.

 

He drew back the curtain and shook Ron’s shoulder. “Ron, get up!” He said loudly.

 

Ron groaned and threw one arm out blindly, mumbling, “Ten more minutes!”

 

Harry snorted, dodging the arm. “No, Ron, get up _now_!” He insisted.

 

Ron growled and opened one bleary eye. “I hate you right now.” He stated, then yawned.

 

“I know you do. Come on, up.” Harry urged.

 

Ron got up and the three headed into the showers.

 

“Big day today.” Neville said to Harry with a grin. “Nervous?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “A little bit, yeah. I mean, I know I want to do this, but what if I mess up? Lucius already said there’d be a few reporters there, so if I mess up, I’ll _never_ live it down.” He muttered.

 

Ron frowned. “He’s letting _reporters_ into your _wedding_?” He asked reproachfully. “Shouldn’t you have your privacy?”

 

Neville sighed and shook his head. “He can’t. There are reporters from the Daily and Witch Weekly at _every_ Malfoy wedding, not letting them in _this_ time would make it seem like they were _hiding_ something. The speculation would be _wild_.” He said.

 

Harry sighed. “Yeah, that’s what Lucius told me. They aren’t allowed to stay for the reception, though, so there’s that, at least. And he’s got an agreement that they won’t post our vows verbatim, so Voldemort won’t know _exactly_ what was promised. They’re upset about it, but they agreed to the terms all the same.”

 

Ron shrugged. “Too bad for them. At least _I_ won’t have to worry about reporters when Hermione finally lets me marry her.”

 

Harry grinned. “I don’t know, depending on how high Hermione actually _goes_ in the Ministry before you marry, you might have to.” He teased.

 

“Don’t say that. Please.” Ron muttered, shaking his head. “I can’t even bear _thinking_ about it.”

 

Neville laughed. “You know, you picked the one witch in Gryffindor that’s just as bound and determined to make a name for herself as any _Slytherin_ would be.” He pointed out. “I hope you weren’t planning on living a quiet life.” He added.

 

Ron shrugged. “Well, if I _was_ , I’ve changed my mind.” He said in mild amusement. “I’d rather have _her_ than _normalcy_ , any day.”

 

Harry smiled. “Glad to hear it. As for me, I’ll take what I’ve got now. It’s as close to _normal_ as I’m going to get, and I find I’m rather fond of Lucius, so it won’t be a hardship to live with him for a few hundred years.”

 

“And longer.” Ron muttered under his breath.

 

Harry smiled brightly. “Yes, and longer.” He agreed.

 

The three teen finished their shower and got dressed.

 

“Make sure you put on your necklaces.” Harry reminded the other two. “We don’t want anyone getting left behind. This would be a bad day for that.” He added.

 

Ron and Neville both slid the large silver lockets over their heads.

 

“No offence, Harry, but I don’t think I’ll be keeping this once the wedding’s over with.” Ron said.

 

Harry laughed. “Don’t worry. Lucius and I don’t expect you to. Ginny and ‘Mione might, but if you don’t want to, it’s fine.” He assured the redhead.

 

They shrunk their wedding robes and slid them into their pockets, Harry adding his trunk and bag, also shrunk.

 

“All ready?” Harry asked.

 

Ron and Neville nodded.

 

“Then let’s go meet the girls.” Harry said, and led the way downstairs.

 

Hermione and Ginny were waiting in the common room, necklaces on.

 

“We’ve got our robes with us, and we’re ready to go.” Ginny said in excitement. “Come on, the sooner we get to breakfast, the sooner we can go!”

 

Harry laughed. “Calm down, Gin! They’re timed, there’s nothing we can do that will make them go off any faster.” He reminded her.

 

Ginny huffed. “That may be so, but at least I’ll feel like I’m doing _something_ if we’re busy.” She pointed out.

 

Harry laughed. “Fine, then. Let’s get to breakfast. I need to at least eat _something_.” He muttered. “If only some toast and a bit of fruit.”


	58. Married at Last

Harry finished his toast and sat with a cup of tea, sipping it slowly as he went through the plans for today. They’d get to the Manor and change, and there would be a note from Lucius telling Harry where they were to meet, since he hadn’t quite decided before he left for the Manor.

 

The wedding would be taking place in one of the main gardens, albeit _not_ the rose garden, where Lucius had married Narcissa. It would be in one of the other gardens, though. Harry hadn’t really seen much of the gardens yet, even with his precognitive dreams and the one where Lucius had given him a tour of the Manor, since he’d concentrated on the wing his bedroom was in.

 

After they met up, they’d walk to the altar. The Ministry Official would likely say something cliché and trite about love and marriage, and then would cast the purity spell on Harry and Lucius. It would prove Harry’s virginity (as well as Lucius’ lack) and they’d move on to the vows, which wizards and witches termed ‘promises.’ Lucius would give his first, then Harry would give his.

 

Harry felt his stomach clench at the thought. He was no good at public speaking, and he got even worse under stress.

 

“Guys, what if I forget what I’m supposed to say once we’re up there and it’s time?!” He asked in an undertone.

 

Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes. “And here I thought we’d escape this meltdown. Silly me.” She said lightly. “Harry, _listen_ : you’re not going to forget because you’ve been waiting for this day for a long time. You’re _ready_. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’ve got your planned promises memorized, don’t you?” She checked.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, yeah, but what if I draw a blank once I’m in front of everyone? It happens sometimes!”

 

Hermione patted his shoulder. “It won’t happen to _you_ , Harry. I firmly believe that.” She said simply. “You just need to have faith in yourself.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, then shook his head. “I’m actually getting _married_ today.” He muttered.

 

Ginny snorted. “We know.” She said in amusement.

 

Harry smiled widely. “I’m getting married to _Lucius_.” He said, sounding slightly dazed.

 

Neville nodded. “Congratulations.” He said mildly.

 

Severus, who was walking past their table on his way toward the Entrance Hall, stopped behind Harry. “I’d suggest heading outside before your Portkeys activate.” He said evenly. “Just a friendly word of advice.”

 

The four students got up in a hurry and headed outside. They clustered together as their Portkeys activated and the world spun past in a dizzying whirl of colours.

 

Harry stumbled as he landed, and grabbed onto the nearest person for support, sending both him and Ginny to the ground.

 

“Oof!” Ginny landed half-below Harry. “Hi. Help me up?” She asked.

 

Harry got up and helped her find her feet again. “Sorry about that.” He said sheepishly.

 

Ginny smiled. “No harm done.” She looked around. “I assume we’re meant to change behind that?” She asked, pointing to the screen depicting mermaids luring sailors to their deaths.

 

“Yeah, looks that way.” Harry said.

 

Ginny and Hermione went behind the screen and began changing.

 

Harry, Ron and Neville stripped and began pulling on their robes.

 

After a few moments, they heard Hermione huff. “Really?!” She asked after Ginny murmured something.

 

“Yes, it’s traditional, don’t shoot the messenger.” Ginny said a bit louder.

 

“ _Honestly_.” Hermione said.

 

The boys traded concerned glances and decided it wasn’t really all that important to know what she was irritated about this time.

 

Once they were all dressed, the girls came out from behind the screen. Ron and Neville smiled at seeing their girlfriends in the robes.

 

“Those look good on you two.” Neville said, admiring Ginny.

 

Ron nodded. “They really do.” He said, giving Hermione a kiss.

 

Harry smiled. “Alright, hang on a sec…” He looked around and saw the note he was looking for sitting on a table. He picked it up and opened it.

 

‘Lily Garden. Tippy will show you where we’re to meet.’

 

Harry smiled. Lucius had a _Lily_ Garden? That was the _perfect_ place for them to marry!

 

“Tippy?” Harry called out softly.

 

The house-elf appeared with a  ‘pop.’ “Hello, Harry Sir!” The elf said, clearly remembering Harry from the island. “Master says to bring you to the Lily Garden! Come, come!” The elf led the way and the teens were led outside through a side door.

 

“Master will be out very soon! He bes heading this way now!” The elf assured the group before disappearing with another soft ‘pop.’

 

Harry felt nerves overtake him again. He felt nearly sick by the time the door opened and Severus stepped out. Jasper and the girls followed him, and after them came Lucius.

 

As soon as Harry saw his fiancé standing there in the dark purple robes, his worries eased. Why was he worried? There was no reason to be; this was the day he’d been looking forward to for a long time!

 

He barely even noticed the others being led to the altar as his attention was firmly on Lucius.

 

“Shall we?” The man asked, offering his arm.

 

Harry took the arm and shared a smile with the man as they headed for the altar together.

 

They got there and the Officiator smiled at them both.

 

“We are gathered here today to join together two exceptional men in the bonds of marriage.” He announced.

 

Harry held back a sigh. Lucius’ smile took on a note of amusement with the situation.

 

The man said a few more sentences that neither Lucius nor Harry were paying attention to.

 

The man lifted his wand and Harry only had a second to realize that the purity spell was about to be cast before it was cast, and his body was encased in a soft glow. Harry blushed as it faded.

 

Lucius’ attention was firmly on Harry until the Officiator said, “Lucius, as the Suitor and senior partner in the bond, will you give to Harry your promise?”

 

Lucius took both of Harry’s hands in his own and met his eyes, his own full of happiness and sincerity. “I promise to always be a resource you can call upon, if ever you need advice, a second opinion, or just someone to talk to. I promise to always be available when you need me, no matter what I must put aside to make you my priority. I promise to take you on vacation at least once a year, as I’ve noticed you have a habit of overworking yourself when left to your own devices. I promise to love you forever, never letting you doubt that my heart is, and will always be, yours. I promise to always be faithful to you, never straying.” He finished.

 

The Officiator looked a bit surprised by the last two sentences, but quickly rallied. “Harry, will you give to Lucius your promise?” He asked.

 

Harry gave Lucius’ hands a squeeze. “I promise to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise that I will make our bedroom a safe haven, never bringing a fight or disagreement in there, leaving all discord at the door to allow us to reconnect, even when we cannot see eye-to-eye. I promise that I will come to you first before I do something even _I_ can tell is reckless, and I will talk to you about any other options I may have. I promise to always love you more than anyone save our children. I promise to always be faithful to you. I promise that when your time comes, I will be there with you, ready to leave this world behind, because I cannot see myself going on without you.”

 

The Officiator raised his wand and pronounced: “Veneficus ut veneficus, vita ut vita, animus ut animus, redimio lemma ut suum spondeo **.** ” (Magic to magic, life to life, soul to soul, bind them to their promises.)

 

Suddenly, the world around them melted away.

 

A young girl was crying at a funeral, when a teenage boy sat beside her. She leaned into him for strength, and the boy wrapped his arms around her. As soon as the girl was of age, the two bound their souls together.

 

Two women met in the workplace and, disregarding office etiquette, began seeing each other. A few years later, they were deeply in love and bound their souls.

 

A boy woke up on his seventeenth birthday, catching the scent of his mate. He raced out of his bedroom and ran into the kitchen to find his mate, the source of the wonderful smell—his father.

 

Harry and Lucius came back to themselves and Harry flushed at the implications of that last scene. Mated to your own _father_?! How did that even _happen_?!

 

Lucius noticed Harry’s fiercely burning cheeks and smiled. “I’ll explain it to you later. It happens sometimes.” He assured Harry in an undertone, holding his hand out to Severus for Harry’s ring.

 

He took the ring and slid it onto Harry’s finger. “Take this ring as a symbol of our binding, and accept my heart as yours.” He said solemnly.

 

Harry held out his hand behind him and felt Hermione’s fingertips brush against his palm as she set the ring dead centre.

 

Harry brought his hand around and slid the ring onto Lucius’ finger. “Take this ring as a symbol of our binding, and accept my heart as yours.” He returned.

 

“Will those you have asked to stand with you now bless the union we have witnessed today?” The Officiator asked.

 

The eight raised their wands as one and cast the spell, and a rainfall of silver sparks cascaded over Lucius and Harry, who shivered as the sparks touched their skin, dissipating with a tingle of magic.

 

Harry gasped as Lucius suddenly dipped him and claimed his mouth.

 

There were a few catcalls, most likely from Harry’s side, as Harry clung to the man, eagerly accepting the kiss.

 

They straightened and Lucius smirked. “How was that for our first kiss as husbands?” He asked. “Satisfactory?” He checked.

 

Harry flushed. “I’m going to kill you later, you know that, right?” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “We’ll see.” He said lightly. “Now, let’s dance.” He said, leading Harry to the area that was cleared for dancing. “Now that we’re finally able to talk, I noticed that you were rather shocked at one of the scenes of our pasts together. Would you like to begin the discussion, or should I?” Lucius asked, leading Harry through the steps of the waltz that was playing.

 

Harry flushed. “How could a father and son be _mates_?” He asked. “It just doesn’t make sense.” He said, bewildered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It _does_ sometimes happen.” He assured the brunet. “You may not have noticed, but it was a Veela bond, which is always very person-specific. There is one perfect match out there for a Veela, and they are always Soul Mates.” He said softly.

 

“But a parent shouldn’t—“

 

Lucius laid a finger against his lips to silence him. “I wasn’t done, Love. _Listen_. I’ll get there.” He said with a fond smile. “Occasionally, a Veela will be unable to find their mate, and they’ll marry another, and have a child with them. Sometimes there will be a child without a marriage, although that, in our world, is not exactly the done thing.” He continued. “Now, it’s rare, but sometimes they will end up _creating_ their own mate purely on accident. No one has been able to tell why two soul mates would be born into the same family, but occasionally, it _does_ happen, and all the two can do is deny themselves, no matter the strength of the draw they must feel. When it happens between Veela, it’s frowned upon, but the mating urge is strong enough to overpower familial bonds entirely. In most cases, the other parent will be either dead or divorced from the Veela parent, as those that did not bond with their Veela are usually dissatisfied with the relationship, and the bonded Veela pair will travel to another country to be together, lying about their relation to one another in order to marry. I know it seems wrong to you, and that’s entirely acceptable to feel, but what you must understand is that we, in this lifetime, have no idea how life shaped the people we once were. We got _glimpses_ , that’s all, and no one needs to know what they contained if we don’t feel like sharing. Most couples never do. Past lives are a very private matter. Don’t be ashamed of what you have no control over.” He advised.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright. I still don’t quite understand, but I’ll just let it go. It’s not that important, anyway.” He allowed.

 

Lucius shrugged. “If that’s what you need to do, by all means, put it from your mind. We won’t have to deal with anything like that in our lives, so it hardly matters.” He said.

 

Harry nodded resolutely. “I intend to.” He said flatly.

 

Lucius chuckled and pulled him closer. “My beautiful husband. I can’t wait for tonight. I’ll finally get to have you under me.” He was whispering into Harry’s ear now, as they swayed to the music gently. “I fully intend to have you begging and delirious with pleasure before we’re done.”

 

Harry flushed. “Lucius!” He hissed, looking around at the other couples dancing with them.

 

Lucius chuckled. “No one _heard_ me, don’t worry so much.”

 

When the song ended, Lucius led Harry off to the side and kissed his hands gently. “I need to go speak to Jasper, as he seems to be digging himself a rather deep grave, if the look on Annabelle’s face is to be believed. I’ll be back soon.” He promised.

 

Harry sighed heavily and collapsed into a chair.

 

Within seconds, he was joined by Fred and George.

 

“Heya, Harry!” Fred said, slinging an arm over Harry’s shoulders. “How’s being married treating you so far?” He asked.

 

Harry chuckled. “Since I’m still trying to wrap my head around it, I’ll take a rain check on answering that.”

 

“A what, now?” George asked.

 

Harry just shook his head with a fond smile. “I’ll answer that later, alright?” He clarified.

 

“Fair enough.” George accepted the delay. Then, he smiled. “So, want to dance?”

 

Fred glared at him. “If he dances with you, I’m next.” He demanded.

 

Harry laughed. “Fine, I’ll dance with you both.” He accepted and let George pull him onto the dance floor.

 

*****

 

After dancing with Fred and George he was led back to his seat, where Molly and Arthur found him. They offered their congratulations.

 

“I suppose it’s one way to end a feud, joining the two families in marriage.” Arthur commented.

 

Molly tittered. “About two or three hundred years ago, it was quite the done thing, Dear, wasn’t it?” She added. She’d obviously gotten into the champagne.

 

Lucius showed up just as Arthur was about to answer, with a glass of champagne in each hand. He handed one to Harry, with the words, “ _Sip_ it. You’re not getting drunk at our wedding. And don’t worry, there’s no grapes in this; it’s cherry wine.” He then took note of who Harry had been talking to. “Arthur.” He nodded to the man. “Molly. I’m glad you could come. It’s past time to put all the bad blood between us in the past, I think.” He said evenly.

 

Arthur returned the nod.

 

“Of _course_ we came.” Molly said in a slightly affronted tone. “We wouldn’t miss it for the _world_! Harry’s as good as another son to us.”

 

Lucius smiled, reaching down to lay a hand on the back of Harry’s neck in a comforting gesture. “I’m glad he has you. For all his fame and adulation, he truly doesn’t have enough people that really see who he is, and love him for it.”

 

Harry ignored the flush on his cheeks at those words and took an inordinate interest in his wine, trying to ignore the conversation above him.

 

Lucius noticed and looked down. “And it would appear we’ve managed to embarrass him, so I’ll take this opportunity to worsen it.” He said lightly, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him to his feet. “Come, let’s go meet the Minister for Magic.”

 

Harry groaned softly. “Do we _have_ to?” He asked Lucius as the man led him toward a cluster of men that were talking in loud voices.

 

“Yes, we _have_ to, and don’t make me look bad, _please_.” Lucius muttered. “ _Pretend_ to be interested, at the very least. You don’t have to say much, just be there and look interested in what he says to you. Fake it if you must.” He added.

 

Harry sighed. “ _Fine_.”

 

Lucius shot him a grateful glance as they neared the group.

 

Harry readied himself for boredom of the worst kind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an interlude posted either later today or tomorrow.


	59. Interlude-Nightcap

“I think, all in all, this day has been a success.” Lucius said lightly, as the last few guests besides Jasper left, leaving only family members and a incurable flirt at Malfoy Manor. “So, who is going to join me and Harry in the white parlour for a drink and the chat you two no doubt want to have before my new husband and I retire?” He asked, mostly to Annabelle and Aceline.

 

The two women quickly accepted the offer, as did Severus and Draco. Jasper nodded. “I’ll join you. Who knows _when_ I’ll see you two next?” He teased.

 

Lucius looked him over with a raised eyebrow. “Well, if I had more opportunity to go out _dancing_ whilst serving as a _teacher_ , rest assured, I’d take it.” He said dryly.

 

Draco’s eyes widened as he stared at Jasper. “I just realized why you look so familiar!” He said—loudly. “You’re the guy I could never place in all those pictures of Father and Severus when they were younger! When they used to go out every weekend! I _knew_ you looked familiar!”

 

Jasper laughed. “Yes, that’s me. And, not surprisingly, we’ve never had occasion to meet properly.” He added in amusement.

 

Lucius sighed. “Yes, Draco, that is Jasper. You’ll meet him many times in the future, since I see myself going out quite a lot once the school year is over.” He told the younger blond. “He works as a bartender at The Inferno.”

 

Draco’s mouth opened in an ‘O’ of realization and he nodded. “I see.”

 

They all took seats in the parlour as Lucius went to the liquor cabinet and poured them all drinks.

 

He levitated them toward the person they were for, carrying the last two over and sitting beside Harry. He held out one glass to Harry and took a sip from his.

 

Draco cast a spell over his before drinking from it.

 

“Alright, Annabelle, Aceline, I know you have things to say you’ve not been able to thus far. We are amongst family—and as good as—now, so let’s hear it.” Lucius remarked calmly.

 

Annabelle looked at Aceline, giving her sister permission to speak first.

 

Aceline drew a breath. “You are old enough to be this young man’s Father.” She stated.

 

Severus interrupted. “Lucius is five years _older_ than his father.” He corrected.

 

Harry flushed at the startled gasp from both women.

 

They turned to each other and started furiously whispering in French, Draco listening in with a small smile on his face. After a few moments, they both turned back to Lucius and Annabelle took the reins. “On top of that, he is still a _virgin_ , and you made him swear to _fidelity_.” She chided him. “Even Narcissa was allowed her freedom once she bore you an heir! How can you be so _selfish_ with such a _young_ man?! To be the _only_ sensual touch he’ll ever know, when you can’t say the same for yourself!” She finished hotly, tossing her hair.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “To be fair, he promised _me_ fidelity, too, and we agreed on that point before the wedding. Neither of us _want_ anyone else.” He said quietly.

 

Aceline sighed. “It still isn’t _fair_. You might change your mind in a few years; youth is fickle.”

 

Harry just sighed and shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

 

“Also, this is a _love match_ , if I heard my ear correctly?” Aceline asked, eyeing both Harry and Lucius in turn.

 

Harry smiled and took Lucius’ hand. “It is. We’re very much in love.”

 

Lucius cleared his throat and spoke in French to them briefly. Harry’s breath caught in his throat as he heard the language on the man’s lips properly for the first time. He thought he caught the word “Faurae,” but couldn’t be sure.

 

Annabelle and Aceline both nodded at whatever explanation the man had given, as they both smiled. “That makes sense. Well, then, that’s all that needs to be said. We both wish you well.”

 

They all finished their drinks and stood.

 

“I’m going to head back to the hotel. I’ll see you there, Aceline. Feel free to bring him, if he’s up to it.” Annabelle said softly to her sister before Apparating out.

 

Aceline turned a flirtatious smile to Jasper. “So, were you serious earlier? Do you think you can handle us _both_?” She asked.

 

Lucius groaned. “Yes, he can, just take him and go! Merlin, if I’d known you two were going to sink your claws into him—“ He let out a loud sigh as Aceline gripped Jasper’s arm and Apparated out with him.

 

Severus and Draco laughed softly.

 

“Well, Father, Severus and I are going to head back to Hogwarts. See you in a week. Have fun, you two!” Draco said, as the two headed for the receiving room where they’d Floo back to Hogwarts.

 

“Now that we’re finally alone…” Lucius purred.

 

Harry grinned. “Bed?” He suggested.

 

“My thoughts _exactly_.” Lucius agreed.


	60. Mating and Marking

Harry and Lucius made it out of the room and to the stairs without much difficulty, but by the time they got to the stairs, Harry had his attention focused on Lucius’ neck. He was kissing along the expanse, deciding exactly _where_ he wanted to place his claiming bite, and Lucius found that his usual grace was quickly failing him.

 

After the second time he stumbled on a step, he cursed and scooped Harry up in his arms, making the teen squeak as his arms wound around Lucius’ neck.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ drop me!” Harry said frantically, looking down at the stairs below him.

 

Lucius was finally able to ascend without Harry’s mouth on his neck, and he smirked. “I’m not _going_ to, you distracting little piece. Just be quiet, I’ll have you making _plenty_ of noise soon enough.”

 

Harry smiled. “Oh, _really_?” He asked teasingly.

 

“That’s the _plan_ , at least.” Lucius confirmed.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Harry said lightly.

 

Lucius reached the top of the stairs and headed for his bedroom, seeing Tippy open the door a crack before disappearing again. He hid a smile. Thank Merlin for house-elves. He pushed the door open with his foot, walking inside.

 

“Mm, this room looks familiar. Do we finally get to finish up that dream we shared so many weeks ago?” Harry asked as he was set down beside the bed.

 

Lucius smirked. “That, my Love, is up to you. Are you going to allow me to finally have you?” He asked, unbuttoning the buttons on Harry’s robe as he spoke.

 

Harry tilted his head and pretended to consider it. “I suppose I might as well.” He mused. “After all, you _did_ go to all the trouble of marrying me, we might as well get something out of it.”

 

Lucius growled, finally getting the robe opened and pushing it off of Harry. “Drop the glamour.” He urged.

 

Harry flushed and dropped the glamour he had worn to hide the nipple ring.

 

Lucius growled and leaned forward to close his mouth over the adorned nipple, flicking the ring with his tongue a few times.

 

Harry moaned, grabbing onto Lucius’ shoulders to prevent himself from falling over. “Lucius, _noo_!” He gasped as Lucius nipped at the nipple, then pulled away. “Stop trying to distract me. I think you need to be naked, too.” Harry decided, reaching out for the buttons on Lucius’ robe.

 

“Oh, all right.” Lucius said, helping him.

 

Between the two of them, Lucius was undressed in seconds flat.

 

Once he was undressed, Harry pushed him down onto the bed, mouth closing over his throat again.

 

Lucius moaned, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Harry, what are you doing?” He asked.

 

Harry pulled away long enough to murmur, “Hickey. Don’t interrupt.” Before he dove in again, sucking and nearly biting on the area. After a few moments he pulled away and eyed the mark he’d left. “That’s good for now.” He decided.

 

Lucius growled and flipped their positions. “Good. Now it’s _my_ turn.” He purred, leaning in to kiss Harry, burying his fingers back in the teen’s hair and gently tugging. “I’m going to rim you again, Harry. I’ll use a cleaning charm first, so don’t worry about that. Just let yourself enjoy it.” He said evenly. He pulled away and lightly smacked Harry’s outer thigh. “Hands and knees, Love.”

 

Harry groaned, rolling over and lifting himself up. “Do you _have_ to do that?” He asked, as Lucius cast the charm, causing a tingle to shoot up his spine.

 

Lucius just looked at him for a moment with a raised brow. “I enjoy it, and I _know_ you like how it feels, so just give in and let yourself enjoy it. We’ll both be happier for it.” He advised, leaning in and licking a wide swathe from balls to tailbone.

 

Harry moaned softly, burying his face in the pillow.

 

Lucius left his current employment long enough to grab Harry’s hair and pull just enough to raise his head. “I want to _hear_ you, Harry.” He reminded the teen before letting him go and returning to what he’d been doing.

 

Harry moaned again, feeling his face heat as he leaned forward, giving Lucius better access.

 

“There, isn’t that better?” Lucius asked, lubing a finger and pushing it in gently. He thrust it in a few times, then added a second. “I want to see your wings.” He said conversationally.

 

Harry immediately let his wings out, and they flapped a few times before spreading over his back, looking like a feathered blanket.

 

Lucius leaned in and inhaled, taking in the scent of Harry’s pheromones. “Merlin, you smell _so good_.” He growled, thrusting his fingers in harder and making Harry moan loudly.

 

“Well, I _should_.” Harry bit back another moan as Lucius’ fingers found his prostate. “I didn’t take that damn _potion_ today.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius hummed as he considered that point. “I don’t want you taking it _ever_ again.” He said firmly.

 

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Well, now that I’m not going to be putting out ‘please fuck me’ smell to _any dominant around_ , I shouldn’t _have_ to. Once you claim me, it should stop me from smelling desirable to Severus. And that’s really the only reason I needed to use it. Well, that and I wasn’t _supposed_ to smell good to _you_ until just _recently_.” He added in a mutter.

 

Lucius added a third finger and twisted them, sharply.

 

Harry let out a long, low moan as his shoulders sank down to the bed, making his back bow, tilting his arse up at a _very_ pleasing angle for Lucius.

 

“Oh, yes, stay just like that.” The man murmured, working his fingers in and out of Harry’s body. He enjoyed the view for a few more minutes, then decided that Harry was ready.

 

“Alright, I want to be able to see your face when I spread you wide, so on your back. Keep the wings out.” He ordered.

 

Harry sighed. “We’re going to squish them.” He muttered.

 

Lucius rolled his eyes. “They can handle it. I promise I won’t put all my weight on them, I’m not a boor.” He informed the teen with a small smile.

 

Harry sighed. “ _Fine_.” He spread his wings out as he flipped over and looked up at Lucius.

 

Lucius ran his hands from Harry’s knees up to his thighs, spreading them further before settling in between them. “Relax, and let me in.” He murmured, meeting Harry’s eyes and pushing forward.

 

Harry gasped at the feeling of fullness. He was ready for it, having already felt Lucius’ fingers, but this was so much _more_.

 

Lucius’ cock was wider than three of his fingers, just slightly, and there was just so _much_ of it! He kept pushing in, farther than his fingers had reached, and Harry was sure for a moment that he’d have to stop Lucius, that he couldn’t _possibly_ fit any _more_ of the man inside him—but then it stopped.

 

Harry took a deep breath, realizing he’d closed his eyes at some point as he opened them to find Lucius looking down at him.

 

“All right?” The man asked, brushing a lock of hair out of Harry’s eyes.

 

Harry nodded. “It’s… _Longer_ than I’d expected.” He admitted. “And your fingers aren’t quite as thick as your cock is, just so you know.” He added.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, well, if they were any thicker, it wouldn’t feel quite so good when I did _this_.” The man told Harry, grabbing his hips to angle them properly, then pulled out and drove back in, carefully.

 

Harry gasped as Lucius’ cock brushed against his prostate. “Oh, fuck!” He said, voice strained as he dug his fingernails into Lucius’ shoulders.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Haven’t you marked me enough already?” He asked. “Are we going to add scratch marks, too?”

 

Harry nodded. “I think so. Scratches, and don’t forget the bite, too.” He panted.

 

“I suppose I’ll just have to bear the marks with pride, then.” Lucius said, smiling.

 

Harry clenched around him. “Don’t just sit there! _Move_ , already!” He pleaded.

 

Lucius smirked. “ _What_ was that?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Please, Lucius, fuck me!” Harry begged, rolling his hips as best he could in his position.

 

“Since you ask _so_ nicely…” Lucius pulled nearly all the way out, slid back in just as slowly, then set a nice, deliberate pace that he knew he could keep up for quite some time.

 

Harry moaned lowly as his eyes rolled back in his head, moving his hips to meet each thrust.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” He noted, leaning down to kiss Harry.

 

Harry kissed back eagerly, moaning into Lucius’ mouth as the new position caused his cock to be trapped between their bodies.

 

Lucius broke the kiss and took Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking it slowly. “Now, now, I don’t want this over too _soon_.” He chided as Harry mewled, arching his body and rolling his hips in an effort to get more friction. Unfortunately, Lucius was having none of it. “You seem to have no appreciation for a long, drawn-out bout of lovemaking.” The blond noted.

 

Harry gritted his teeth and glared at Lucius. “I’ve had my fill of long and drawn-out for now. I want _hard_ and _fast_ and by Merlin, you are going to give it to me or I’m going to _rip off your cock_!” He snarled, clamping down on Lucius for good measure.

 

Lucius looked at Harry for a few seconds in shock. “I see. I didn’t know you felt that way.” He said, grabbing Harry’s legs behind the knees and hitching them up into the crooks of his elbows. “In that case, I suppose I’ll give you want you want. You’re sure you want hard and fast? Because I doubt I can keep that kind of pace up for very long.” He warned.

 

Harry smiled. “I don’t need very long, I’m pretty sure if you just let loose I’ll come pretty fast.” He said.

 

Lucius smirked. “Well, in that case…” He began thrusting quickly, holding Harry in place and helping the teen meet his thrusts.

 

Harry grabbed onto Lucius’ shoulders tightly, fingernails once again biting into his skin. He spared a thought to realize that yes, Lucius was definitely going to have marks, before that thought was erased by a clamouring rush of _mateminefuckclaimBITE_. Without considering it any further, he reared up and, just as he felt his orgasm approaching, _bit_ into Lucius’ neck.

 

The man cried out, coming hard and unexpectedly as Harry pulled his teeth free and studied the mark curiously. He licked over it to clear away the blood that was oozing out. “Huh. It really _does_ look like teeth marks.” He said in interest, absorbing the feelings that were coming through the bond. Lucius felt a little blissed-out and just a bit smug.

 

Lucius chuckled weakly. “Well, yes, what were you expecting? Celtic knotwork?”

 

Harry huffed and wriggled, trapped under him. “You don’t have to be an _arse_ , you know. I didn’t know _what_ to expect. It’s not like I ever really got a good look at Draco’s or Severus’ up-close, now, did I?” He asked peevishly. Then he smiled. “You still need to mark _me_ , you know.” He pointed out.

 

Lucius hummed, licking his lips. “Yes, I do.” He agreed mildly. He leaned in to nuzzle at Harry’s neck, licking a stripe up one side. “Ready?” He checked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah, do it.” He breathed.

 

Lucius bit down, breaking skin and hearing Harry’s soft gasp and quiet moan.

 

“That was weird.” Harry said as Lucius licked at the mark.

 

“What was weird?” Lucius asked conversationally.

 

Harry looked at him, tilting his head to one side, displaying the new mark to advantage. “It didn’t hurt. It actually kind of turned me on again.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, mating bites are like that. They’re special.” He told the teen in amusement. “Now, I’m going to let you get your wings out from under us so I don’t crush them over the course of the night. I’m about ready to sleep.” He lifted up and Harry folded his wings against his back.

 

Lucius lay back down next to Harry. “There. You can unfold your wings if you want. I’m not against having a feathery blanket.” He told the teen.

 

Harry smiled. “Good to know. Oh, and there’s one little thing you need to know before tomorrow: I’m going to moult.” He warned.

 

Lucius looked at him for long moments. “Indeed.” He said mildly, then called out, “Tippy!”

 

The house-elf appeared in the room. “Yes, Masters?”

 

Lucius sighed. “Go fetch a small box from the Lab, big enough to hold Harry’s feathers. It appears we’ll have need of one tomorrow.” He said.

 

Tippy left and reappeared with a small box.

 

“Good, that one will work. Do not wake us tomorrow, we’ll leave the room when we’re ready to.” He warned.

 

Tippy nodded and left again, leaving the box on the floor next to the bed.

 

Harry smiled and curled up, tucking himself into Lucius’ chest contentedly. “So, we’re mated now.” He said.

 

Lucius chuckled. “We are. Congratulations to us both.” He said, voice thick with amusement, which the bond seemed to be humming with.

 

Harry yawned, and focused on the bond. “You’re tired.” He murmured absently, fingers tracing meaningless patterns over Lucius’ chest.

 

Lucius grabbed the fingers to still them, placing feather-light kisses over the tips. “So are you, hellion. What’s your point?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned and his wings shifted a bit. “I suppose I don’t really have one; I’m just getting used to being able to feel what you’re feeling. I mean, I could tell what you were feeling before, intellectually and all, but now, I _know_ what you’re feeling. The same way I _know_ what _I’m_ feeling. It’s new, and I guess that makes it exciting.” He said evenly, shrugging. “Draco was right. The only real way to explain the feeling is that it’s like having a ‘sense’ of the other person.”

 

Lucius huffed out a short laugh. “Alright, you’ve analyzed the bond already and we haven’t had it for more than ten minutes.” He kissed the top of Harry’s head. “Go to sleep. The bond will still be there tomorrow, we will still be here, the only thing that will be different will be your wings. I’ll help you pluck out the feathers so you don’t have to trail them throughout the manor. I love you.”

 

Harry grinned widely, feeling the warmth of the man’s affection radiating through the bond. “I know.” He said happily. “I love you, too.” He cuddled up to the man and let himself drift off to sleep.


	61. Compartmentalizing

Harry woke slowly, registering the feeling of something dragging over his wing first. His sleep-muddled brain took a few minutes to start up, but once it was working he quickly realized that the thing touching his wing must be one of Lucius’ hands. He opened one eye to find Lucius staring fondly at him, running one hand down Harry’s wing, a few feathers coming out in his hand. He calmly dropped them into the box at his other side.

 

“Good morning, Love.” The man said quietly. “You are aware that I knew _exactly_ when you woke up?” He checked. “The bond makes it impossible to feign sleep.”

 

Harry huffed, then stretched lazily. “If you knew when I woke, then you could probably also tell that I’m quite useless the first few minutes after I wake.” He tucked his wings against his back and rolled half on top of Lucius, his back to the man’s chest, splaying out his other bedraggled-looking wing. “Help?” He asked sweetly.

 

Lucius chuckled, running his fingers through the feathers soothingly. “You really _are_ moulting. Why?” He asked, stroking the wing and pulling out loose feathers as he did so.

 

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Lucius fondling his wings. “Two reasons, although only _one_ really applies to _me_. One: I lost my virginity last night, and Faurae, as well as Fae, moult when they lose their virginity. Two: We bonded. Normally, the feathers would grow back with different markings, signifying my new family. Since I have the markings of the royal family, mine won’t change, but the moulting still happens.” He explained.

 

Lucius frowned. “So this _should_ be the only time I’ll need to have the elves check the bedding for feathers before they wash it?” He checked.

 

Harry flushed. “Um, no. Faurae also moult when they become, er...”

 

“When they become..?” Lucius prompted.

 

“Pregnant.” Harry muttered. “We moult when the egg successfully implants. We’re the first species to know for sure when we’re pregnant.”

 

Lucius smirked. “Excellent news, that.” He then frowned, hand stilling its movements. “Wait a second, that means that…” He narrowed his eyes at Harry. “You _knew_.” He breathed.

 

Harry flushed, shifting uncomfortably. “Knew _what_?” He hedged, not confirming or denying the accusation.

 

“About Draco’s pregnancy.” Lucius stated, as though it were obvious.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Only because Severus told me he was moulting.” He answered softly.

 

Lucius sighed. “We’ll keep this to ourselves. Severus does not need to know. He’d likely try to flay you alive, and I find I’m rather fond of you.” He told the teen lightly.

 

Harry smiled. “Merlin, am I _glad_ you see it _that_ way! I was afraid you’d tell him, and then I’d either be dead by his hand or serving detention for the rest of the year in retaliation. I’m not even sure which would be worse, plus I’m _trying_ to get on friendly terms with him. Draco’s pregnancy was the only thing I was complicit in that could have really undermined those efforts.” He finished.

 

Lucius shook his head. “Well, he won’t hear it from _me_.” The man stated. He plucked a few more feathers from Harry’s wing, then nodded decisively. “Alright, sit up and give them a good shake, see if there’s any more loose feathers.” He told Harry.

 

Harry sat up and flapped a few times, dislodging a grand total of four feathers from each wing. “Wow. You got nearly all of them out.” He said in mild surprise.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’m known for being thorough.” He purred, shoving Harry back into the pillows and kissing him.

 

Harry moaned into the kiss, winding his arms around Lucius’ neck, more than ready for a second bout of sex, when his stomach growled, loudly.

 

Lucius broke the kiss, chuckling good-naturedly. “I suppose I should see you fed before we expend massive amounts of energy.” He suggested.

 

Harry hid his blushing face in his hands. “That’s absolutely _mortifying_!” He said, the words muffled, but still distinguishable.

 

“It’s really not all _that_ bad; who’s going to know? You, me and the house-elves.” Lucius got out of bed, stretching his arms above his head, gloriously naked and totally unabashed about it. “Really, Harry, there’s nothing to be embarrassed _about_. I’m feeling a bit peckish, myself.”

 

Harry watched the man as he padded over to his wardrobe, opening it and pulling out two dressing gowns. He put one on and handed the other to Harry. “I see no need to dress when I plan to bring you straight back to bed after eating.” He said simply. “Just cut holes in the back so you can put your wings through, it’s one of many.”

 

Harry put the other one on after noting with amusement the large Malfoy crest on the back of it. “Do you own anything that _doesn’t_ have the Malfoy crest on it?” He asked.

 

Lucius just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and asked, “What do _you_ think?”

 

Harry snorted and shook his head, putting on the dressing gown without further comment.

 

*****

 

As they walked into the dining room, a house-elf appeared in front of them with a soft ‘pop.’ “What is Masters wanting for breakfast?” It asked.

 

Lucius considered the question for a moment before answering. “How about something Elven?” He asked Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “That sounds good.”

 

“Do you have a preference for anything?” Lucius asked.

 

“Caritica root with strawberry sauce is pretty good.” Harry told him.

 

“That _does_ sound good.” Lucius agreed. “Have you tried it with blackberry sauce? The house-elves make a seedless sauce that’s very good.” He told Harry.

 

Harry’s eyes widened. “No, I haven’t, but that sounds _delicious_.” He said.

 

Lucius nodded, then turned to the elf. “Caritica root with blackberry sauce, Ellie. Thank you.” He said.

 

The elf nodded and left them alone.

 

They walked to the table and sat down, Lucius picking up the Daily Prophet that was sitting at his seat. “Well, let’s see if the reporters listened to me yesterday. I _might_ have convinced them to keep silent on the fact that we used a soul-bond, which will help when it comes to the battle. If Voldemort doesn’t know that my life is now tied to yours, there is no reason to suspect duplicity from me. If they let on that we soul-bound, Severus will have to think quickly to help cover for me. He can pull it off, but it’s better if there’s no need for that.” The man murmured, looking over the article.

 

Harry nodded, pouring them both tea.

 

Lucius smiled. “They listened. ‘The type of bond used is being kept secret so as to preserve our Chosen One’s privacy, but it can be mentioned that there was a purity spell cast, and Harry Potter was indeed still virginal.’” He read. “You really get very little privacy.” He remarked to Harry.

 

Harry smiled wryly. “Trust me, I know.” He agreed.

 

“However, this is a good thing. It will keep the Dark Lord in the dark about my true loyalties without extra lies, which will give us more wiggle room with our plans when the time comes.” Lucius murmured.

 

Ellie brought their food out and Lucius set the paper aside. “The picture of us is very nice.” He said, nudging the paper toward Harry.

 

Harry picked up the paper and looked at the picture. It was taken while they were exchanging promises, and Lucius and Harry were standing, hands clasped together, staring into each others’ eyes. “I like it.” Harry said happily.

 

Lucius nodded. “We’ll get the original from the Prophet editor, re-size it and hang it in our bedroom. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds wonderful. Are you sure you can get them to give it up?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “I have my ways of persuading people.” He assured Harry. “For now, let’s eat. We can worry about everything else later. We have a week before we can be seen out in public, anyway. We can’t do anything until then.”

 

Harry nodded and concentrated on his food.

 

*****

 

After breakfast, the two headed back into the bedroom. Harry fell onto the bed face-first, spreading his wings out behind him. “Fix them?” He asked Lucius.

 

Lucius chuckled and straddled his mate, plucking out the last few feathers and stroking over the new ones coming in. “Should I preen them?” He asked.

 

“Please.” Harry affirmed.

 

Lucius reached under the wings for the preen gland and collected some of Harry’s oil, eyes widening as he caught the scent. It was stronger now, and even sweeter than before. Plus, his cock was suddenly far more interested in the proceedings. “Merlin.” He breathed. He took a second to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, which didn’t help much to clear his head.

 

Harry shifted under him. “Is there a problem?” He asked.

 

Lucius cleared his throat. “No.” He said, bringing his hands to the top of Harry’s wings and beginning to coat the feathers in a light layer of oil, trying to ignore the scent, which was wreaking havoc on his self-control. “I think Severus neglected to warn me that preening between mates would be a highly _sensual_ activity.” Lucius finally admitted to Harry after he’d coated the feathers that had grown in already.

 

Harry smiled into the mattress at the admission. “Well, Draco told _me_. Is this going to be a problem?” He added cheekily. “I thought you’d be okay with it, honestly.”

 

Lucius growled, leaning in to nip at Harry’s neck and lick over the mating mark he’d left, making the teen shiver. “I have no problem fucking you again, no.”

 

Harry wriggled. “Good. Then what are you waiting for?” He pressed.

 

Lucius helped Harry out of the dressing gown he was wearing and took a few moments to take his own off, dropping them next to the bed. He grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled them up, then slipped one still-slick finger into him.

 

“Are you using my preen oil as _lube_?” Harry asked in shock.

 

Lucius chuckled. “It’s still on my hands, it smells good, and it’s, apparently, an aphrodisiac now, so why not?” He answered.

 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Only you.” He said in amusement.

 

Lucius snorted. “I think you’ll find, if you ask, that Severus and Draco have probably done the same.”

 

Harry made a face. “That’s never going to happen; I’d rather not know _any_ details about Severus’ sex life, thanks.” He said in distaste.

 

Lucius chuckled. “And I’d prefer to stay out of Draco’s, so we’ll never know.”

 

Harry wriggled his hips. “Alright, get back to what you were doing, please.” He requested.

 

“Pushy little sub.” Lucius smacked his arse sharply, drawing a gasp from Harry as he involuntarily clenched down on Lucius’ finger. “Be quiet or you’ll be punished.”

 

Harry turned his head to look back at Lucius. “Punished?” His eyes gleamed in excitement. “Punished _how_?”

 

Lucius added another finger and began stretching him quickly. “It may involve tying you up and keeping you on the edge of orgasm for hours. Trust me, you don’t want to go that route. Behave.” He urged.

 

Harry moaned and let his shoulders sink back down to the bed, arching his back, putting his arse on full display. “Fuck me.” He begged. “Fuck me now.”

 

“Patience is a virtue.” Lucius murmured distractedly, adding a third finger to the ones working Harry open.

 

Harry moaned softly. “You’ll find I have very little patience, I’m afraid.” He admitted.

 

“I’m sure we can work around the lack, if we try.” Lucius said evenly, pulling his fingers free and reaching below Harry’s wings to gather some more preen oil, which he used to slick his cock. “Oh, yes, this will make a fine lube, indeed.” He said happily, then slid into Harry.

 

Harry let out a low moan, his upper body sinking into the bed as his back arched at an almost obscene angle.

 

Lucius growled and grabbed his hips, helping Harry move to meet his thrusts as he moved slowly and deliberately.

 

“You know,” Harry paused to gasp as Lucius hit his prostate dead-on, “The preening devolved into sex rather quickly.” He mused.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I think you’ll find that with the two of us involved, most things will either _include_ sex or _devolve into_ sex pretty often.” He told the teen before setting a quick pace, holding onto Harry’s hips and helping him move with him better.

 

Harry moaned helplessly and let himself be carried away on waves of pleasure.

 

*****

 

“Who was it that discovered a Vampire’s immunity to Lycanthropy?” Harry asked, looking up from the essay he’d been working on for the last twenty minutes.

 

Lucius sighed. “It’s in your book, Minx, _use_ _it_.” He said firmly.

 

Harry huffed, looking through the chapter on Vampires. “I shouldn’t _have_ to _use it_ , I married the bloody _professor_.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?” Lucius asked, having heard the tone, but not the words.

 

“I love you.” Harry replied sweetly.

 

Lucius shook his head and turned his attention back to his paperwork. “Just hurry up and finish your essay so we can go back to bed. I don’t know _why_ I agreed to let you bring your coursework home on our _honeymoon_. Really, what _was_ I thinking?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t think you _were_ at that point. We were so close to being married, we probably would have agreed to anything that let it happen sooner.” Harry told the man with a small grin.

 

“Well, with the signs that we were soul mates piling up, I was getting rather anxious to find out for _sure_ , so yes, I probably would have.” Lucius admitted.

 

“ _About_ that…” Harry said softly, flushing.

 

“Yes?” Lucius asked, meeting his eyes.

 

Harry bit his lip. “The Veela mates, in our past…”

 

Lucius quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

 

“Did you feel everything he felt?” Harry asked in a rush.

 

Lucius licked his lips, mulling over how best to answer. “If you’re asking if I felt the overwhelming urge to rush across the room and fuck my own son senseless, yes, I felt the call to mate. Rather strongly, in fact. That is why Veela are so protective of their mates; there is only one person that will evoke that strong an emotional response in them, and they are fiercely possessive and territorial once they find their mate. No one who has stood between Veela mates has escaped unscathed.” He answered.

 

Harry flushed. “Does it change how you look at me? Knowing we were once so closely related, and chose to pursue a relationship like that anyway? Be honest.” He urged.

 

“Of course not.” Lucius said, shaking his head. “No, Harry, the past lives we saw were just that: the _past_. None of them have any bearing on who we are now, or what our lives will be like. There is no hidden meaning within those glimpses. They simply are what they are.” He told the teen.

 

“Right.” Harry turned his attention back to his essay. “I just… It felt weird, knowing that in a past life, I was your son, and you were still okay being with me… Like that, so soon after finding it out.” He muttered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Harry, I was able to have sex with you so soon after finding that out because I am skilled in compartmentalizing things like that. I have experience with putting things from my mind when I don’t need to focus on them. I stored the bit of knowledge away, and I bring it out again when I need to. Why, is that causing you to feel a way you’d rather not?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I keep thinking of it, every time we start getting… Intimate.” He admitted. “I can’t seem to help it, my brain automatically goes there, and it makes me kind of uncomfortable.”

 

Lucius hummed, closing the folder he’d been looking through, and got up. He sat on the couch beside Harry, taking the teen’s hands into his. “Focus on me. You remember when I taught you Occlumency, right?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded.

 

“This will be more of the same.” Lucius told him. “I want you to visualize a box, big and made of something strong. Metal is preferable. Make sure it has at least one good lock on it, something to hold it closed until you want it opened again.”

 

Harry visualized a big metal box with a combination lock on it, the way he’d always imagined a safe would look. “Alright.” He said once he’d gotten the image firmly in mind.

 

Lucius squeezed Harry’s hands reassuringly. “Alright, you’re going to take that memory and you’re going to put it in that box, and close it, then lock it up tight.” He advised.

 

Harry did as he said and nodded once he was done. “That’s it?” He asked.

 

Lucius smiled. “Can you tell me any details from the memory?” He checked.

 

Harry frowned, thinking, then shook his head. “No, it’s all really vague.” He mumbled.

 

“That’s the whole point. Now it will weigh on your thoughts less. I think we’ve both done enough work for today. What would you like to do?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry grinned. “Fly?” He suggested.

 

Lucius shrugged. “I’m afraid I only have one broom, and I don’t think you brought yours. Draco would skin me if I went into his room to get one of his, so—“

 

“No, I meant _fly_.” Harry said, spreading his wings out behind him. “Unless you’re afraid I’ll drop you.” He challenged with a smirk.

 

Lucius pursed his lips for a moment, thinking. “Fine, I suppose I might as well give it a try. We’re going over the Quidditch pitch, and don’t take me more than twenty feet up. And for _assurance_ that you won’t drop me, we’re using a featherweight charm.”

 

Harry nodded. “Fair enough. So, where’s the pitch?” He asked excitedly.


	62. Lucius' Potions Lesson

Harry took off easily, glad that he had gotten so good at it. All his practice over the summer and with the Fae had paid off, and he was able to get into the air and could make turns and stop quickly when needed after all the drills Liam had put him and Draco through.

 

He circled above the pitch about fifty feet up, watching as Lucius cast a featherweight charm over himself, then kicked off, hovering about twenty feet up. “Remember, don’t take me any higher than I already am.” The man said sternly.

 

Harry dipped toward him, grinning. “What, don’t you trust me?” He asked teasingly.

 

Lucius snorted. “I trust you, but I don’t like flying under someone else’s power. I feel the same about riding a broom someone else is controlling. Ask Severus.”

 

Harry shrugged. “Fair enough. I won’t drop you, though. Ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” Lucius responded.

 

Harry hovered behind him and grabbed him around the chest. “I’m going to pull you off the broom, then I’m going to wrap my legs around yours so you’re flat against me. Don’t fight me, or we’re both going down.” He breathed into Lucius’ ear.

 

Lucius nodded, stiffening a bit.

 

Harry pulled him up and quickly wrapped his legs around Lucius’, then started a lap around the pitch. “What do you think?” He asked, keeping the pace slow and steady, flapping more than usual since he couldn’t rely on the updrafts to carry him along. If he did that, he’d risk going too high.

 

“This is a new experience, that’s for sure. Can we go a bit faster?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry smiled and sped up. “Better?”

 

“Yes.” Lucius grabbed onto Harry’s arms where they wrapped around his chest. “Is it easy to keep hold of me?” He asked.

 

“Of course.” Harry replied. “You cast a featherweight, you hardly weigh anything. I’ve got you.”

 

Lucius let out a breath, then requested: “Can we go a bit higher?”

 

Harry grinned. “How high?”

 

Lucius seemed to consider the question for a second, then answered, “High enough to fly as you normally do, coasting instead of flapping so much.” He told Harry.

 

“Alright.” Harry soared upward another ten feet, catching an updraft and coasting along on it, letting it carry him and Lucius for several feet before it petered out.

 

Lucius chuckled softly. “Wow. Thank you for sharing this with me, Harry. It’s definitely something else. I can see why you and Draco enjoy flying so much.” He murmured.

 

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Harry asked excitedly.

 

Lucius nodded. “I think, however, I am ready to get back to the ground. You can continue flying if you want, I enjoy watching you. But my aversion to someone else controlling my flight is getting a bit stronger right now.”

 

Harry nodded and headed toward the ground. “I think I’m ready for a shower and an early night.” He said flirtatiously. “If you’re up for it.” He added.

 

Lucius chuckled. “My love, when would I ever _not_ be?” He replied. “Let me put my broom away and we can head in.”

 

*****

 

After testing his wings and finding that he could put them away once again, Harry decided to try to get Lucius in touch with his inner child. “So, I seem to recall you saying that you have a _pool_?” He asked, finishing his last bite of pancakes as he stared intently at Lucius.

 

Lucius narrowed his eyes at his husband. “I’m _not_ going to get you back into bed any time soon, am I?” He asked resignedly.

 

Harry just grinned and licked the last bit of syrup off his fork. “Pool?” He asked again.

 

Lucius sighed. “Very well, I’ll show you.”

 

Harry stood and took the man’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Don’t worry, you’ll be in it with me.” He assured Lucius.

 

“Oh, I _will_? You seem awfully sure of yourself.” Lucius noted.

 

Harry nodded. “Skinny-dipping is always more fun with company.” He said simply.

 

Lucius sighed. “I own every kind of swimming apparel imaginable; _why_ would I go _skinny-dipping_?” He asked.

 

Harry glanced at him with one eyebrow cocked. “I don’t know. Maybe because we’d be getting all _wet_ and _slippery_? Don’t tell me the thought of a wet, naked submissive sliding all over you doesn’t get you a little excited.” He licked his lips. “The last time we were all wet and naked together you couldn’t _do_ anything about it. Don’t you want to make up for a wasted opportunity?”

 

Lucius hummed as he considered the point. “Right. The pool is this way.”

 

Harry smiled widely and let his husband lead the way.

 

When they got to the pool room, Harry walked up to the edge of the pool and looked in. “How deep is it?” He asked.

 

“Right at that point, about eight feet. That end is twelve feet,” He told Harry, pointing to one end of the pool, “and that end is three. It’s about five feet here.” He added, standing at another point around the pool.

 

Harry nodded. “Alright, good to know.” He took off the dressing gown Lucius had given him to keep, let it puddle at his feet, and jumped in.

 

Lucius sighed in defeat and took his off as well. “When in Rome…” He muttered before sliding into the pool.

 

He swam over to where Harry was, watching as the blurry shape cut through the water, coming to a stop directly below him, before one hand wrapped around his ankle and _yanked_.

 

Lucius went under, glaring at Harry as the teen passed his face on the way to the surface, waving and grinning like a loon.

 

Lucius came up, pushing sodden hair out of his face and coughing. “You little _brat_!” He snapped. “I ought to _spank_ you!”

 

Harry grinned brightly. “Oh, yes, you ought.” He agreed. “But not until we swim first.” He added.

 

Lucius growled. “I’m not joking, Harry, I _will_ spank you if you do that again.” He warned.

 

Harry’s smile faded and he licked his lips. “I’m not joking either, I fully expect you to. I’ll be upset if you don’t.” He added, eyeing Lucius’ chest. “You look _really good_ all wet. We might not be in here very long.” He mused.

 

*****

 

Three hours (and one sore bum) later, found Harry and Lucius dozing, naked, on the couch in the blue parlour.

 

Lucius had lain down to rest after expending more energy than he’d expected to in the pool, only to find that Harry took the move as an invitation to lie on his chest.

 

The teen did so, tangling their legs together and getting very comfortable.

 

Lucius just held in his sigh and let Harry use him as a mattress. He found that the teen looked so comfortable, he just didn’t have the heart to move him.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was happily dozing, caught in that in-between state halfway between waking and sleeping. He drifted, thinking of the future they’d have and congratulating himself for getting Lucius to show hints of a playful, teasing side that would serve him well when Harry coaxed him into playing with their children.

 

Lucius hummed in pleasure when Harry let his wings out to cover them both. He buried his hands in the feathers, stroking them gently.

 

Harry sighed and snuggled closer, pressing his face into the crook of Lucius’ neck and pressing his lips against the mating mark.

 

Lucius shivered at the touch. “Don’t you _ever_ touch that mark in public.” He warned lowly.

 

Harry huffed out a short laugh. “Why not?” He asked curiously.

 

“Because my reaction to it being touched is embarrassing. It’s entirely _too_ sensitive.” He told the teen sternly.

 

“Ahh.” Harry kissed the mark again. “Fair enough, I suppose. So after I finish my essay on Vampires, what should I work on next?” He asked conversationally.

 

“We do have a lab, and Severus gave you a practical to do, did he not?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry groaned. “He _did_.” He admitted.

 

Lucius smirked. “Considering the circumstances, it’s bound to be one of the potions that will keep for over a week so you can turn it in when we return. I’m not bad at potions, I can supervise. I know enough to keep you from blowing up the lab or otherwise injuring either my property or yourself.” He offered.

 

Harry shrugged. “Alright, I might as well get potions over with early on. The sooner I do it, the sooner I can stop worrying about it.”

 

*****

 

“And then we add… It should _not_ be doing that.” Lucius muttered as smoke billowed out of the cauldron. “Bubble-head charm!” He called out.

 

Harry quickly cast, sighing. ‘I can see why he’s not the Potions teacher.’ He thought wryly. He did what he could to soothe his mate through the bond, which, admittedly, wasn’t much.

 

“I think I may have added the bicorn horn just a second too early.” Lucius muttered, looking at Harry’s book. “I always _did_ have trouble with _this_  potion…”

 

Harry looked at his potion. “Mine’s doing fine, what’s the next step?” He asked.

 

Lucius went to open the only window in the lab. “Add the rose petals.” He said, funnelling the smoke out the window efficiently.

 

Harry added the three rose petals and began stirring, keeping count.

 

Lucius huffed, watching Harry work. “I _swear_ , Severus picked now to brew _this_ potion _on purpose_ to make me _look bad_.”

 

Harry dropped the bubble-head charm and shook his head, finishing his stirs. “I’m sure he didn’t do it on _purpose_.” He said evenly. “Would he really do that to you?”

 

Lucius looked at Harry in disbelief for a few seconds, before emphatically replying: “ _Yes_!”

 

Harry smiled. “You poor thing. Once this is done, which should be in ten more minutes, I’ll make it up to you.” He offered.

 

Lucius licked his lips, eyes gleaming. “Do you _promise_?” He purred.

 

“I swear.” Harry confirmed.

 

*****

 

“Now, about making Sev’s choice of potion not be such a sore spot with you—although it _was_ kind of cute seeing you fail at something for once—I’ve been thinking about doing something for you for a while, but you’ve been so focused on _me_ that I haven’t gotten the chance to focus _my_ attentions on _you_.” Harry purred, taking Lucius’ hand and pulling the man out of the lab and to the stairs. “I’m going to try something, and you’re going to let me. I’m relying on you to let me know if I’m doing it wrong, because this is a first for me.” He said, battling the blush that was working its way onto his face.

 

Lucius nearly tripped over his feet as his brain caught up to what Harry was saying. “You’re going to—Harry, understand that you don’t _have_ to, by any means—“

 

“I know I don’t _have_ to, but I’m _more than ready_ , and I intend to learn before we go back to school. Now is the perfect opportunity to do so.” Harry stated evenly. “Now, come on.” He pulled the man into the bedroom and pushed him to sit at the edge of the bed.

 

Lucius obediently sat and groaned as Harry’s hands came up to work his trousers open. Needless to say, the man was already hard in anticipation of what his mate would be doing, and the hands were exploring his state in between opening his trousers, which was a huge tease. “You’re driving me _mad_ , Minx!” He growled, carding the fingers of one hand through Harry’s hair.

 

Harry looked up at him with a bright smile, finally freeing his cock and pulling it out. “ _Am_ I?” He asked lightly, stroking the cock a few times as he considered the size of it. “Well, I’m pretty sure things are only going to get worse before they get better!” He commented brightly before guiding Lucius’ cock into his mouth. He gave it one suck, then pulled away to add, “Remember, this is my first time. Go ahead and give me tips. I want to know exactly what you like.”

 

Lucius growled as Harry’s mouth closed over him, those bright eyes looking up at him through their lashes. “Merlin, Harry, you have no idea how gorgeous you look, down on your knees for me…”

 

Those eyes fluttered closed and Harry let out a happy hum, sending vibrations down the length of his cock.

 

Lucius moaned, sliding his other hand into Harry’s hair and gently guiding his head. He gently coaxed Harry into going a little further each time he slid down, taking a bit more of Lucius’ cock with every pass. “Deeper, Harry, you can do it. Relax your throat around me.” He murmured.

 

Harry’s eyes opened again and met his. Lucius smiled down at him. “So gorgeous. Do you trust me, Harry?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded, not removing Lucius’ cock from his mouth as he traced the vein on the bottom with his tongue, massaging it while he took a small break from what he’d been doing.

 

“I want to try something, but you have to trust that I will not hurt you. Can you do that? Remember our soul-bond, Love. I would never willingly harm you.” He reassured Harry.

 

Harry hummed and swirled his tongue around Lucius’ cock, then took him in deeper again.

 

Lucius tightened his fists in Harry’s hair and guided him down as far as Harry had so far gone. “I’m assuming this is where you start to feel like you might gag, right?” He asked.

 

Harry hummed in confirmation, looking up at him.

 

Lucius smiled. “We’re going to work you past that.” He whispered.

 

Harry hummed again, tongue moving along his cock in the little space it had to do so.

 

Lucius guided Harry’s head back so that only the tip of his cock was in the teen’s mouth. “Deep breath.” He advised.

 

Harry took a deep breath through his nose, and Lucius pushed him down, gently.

 

“Relax your throat, just let it happen.” The man coaxed, guiding Harry down, past the gag reflex.

 

Harry’s eyes flew open in shock when Lucius’ cock was in deep, blocking his airway for a terrifying moment before he realized who he was with. His tension drained away as he watched Lucius looking down on him with such pride.

 

“Good job, my Love.” He whispered. “Come on now, up.” He guided Harry off his cock entirely. “Was that alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered, blinking a few times at the state of his throat. He coughed and tried again. “Yeah, it was fine.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “The raspiness is normal, I _am_ a bit larger than average. Do you still want to finish? After something like that, some people don’t. That takes a lot of trust, I know. I’ve done it myself.”

 

Harry grinned. “Oh, I’m _going_ to finish.” He declared, and took Lucius back into his mouth.

 

Lucius was quite unprepared for Harry using his new ability to deep-throat against him immediately, but that’s exactly what Harry did.

 

Lucius buried his fingers in Harry’s hair for stability and just held on, thanking all the powers that be for impetuous Gryffindor lovers and their tendency to jump into new experiences with both feet.


	63. The Harry Potter Experience

Harry and Lucius were lazing about in bed late Thursday morning, when a large, silver Chinese fireball dragon appeared in the room.

 

Harry shrieked in alarm, covering himself with the sheets as the dragon opened its mouth and spoke, Severus’ deep drawl emerging from its mouth.

 

“I’ve been summoned. I’ll report any news to you first, so please, get out of bed, and for the love of Merlin, both of you be dressed when I get there.” The dragon said before disappearing.

 

Harry huffed. “What if I don’t _want_ to be dressed when he gets here?” He whined.

 

“You’d prefer that Severus see you naked? Is there something you’ve neglected to tell me, perhaps? Some long-buried passion for your Potions Professor?” Lucius asked teasingly.

 

Harry made a face. “Oh, ew, no!” He declared. “I can’t believe you’d even ask me that!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, I suppose we should get up and get dressed. We can go get something to eat while we wait for Severus and the Dark Lord to conclude their business, I suppose.” He said. “I must admit, for a second I had no idea whose Patronus that was.” He mused.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

 

Lucius got up and walked to the wardrobe, opening it before he spoke again. “His Patronus wasn’t always a dragon. Until this year, it was actually a _doe_. He cared for your mother that much.” The man said softly, pulling out some clothes.

 

Harry walked over to his trunk and began pulling out clothes. “So is it always based on _romantic_ love?” Harry asked. “And do they _always_ change?”

 

Lucius smiled and shook his head. “No, not always, on both counts. I doubt yours has changed. And I’m fairly certain mine hasn’t, either.” He said.

 

Harry cocked his head. “Why do you say that?” He asked curiously.

 

Lucius pulled up his trousers and reached for a shirt. “Well,” He began, “Yours obviously has sentimental value; it matches your father’s, and represents the parent you never got to know.” He said softly. “Mine, on the other hand, represents my pets. I have an affinity with peacocks, which is why I keep some on the Manor’s grounds.” He told Harry. “My first peacock was also my familiar. I got him when I was twelve, and my Patronus has never changed. I doubt it will.” He finished, casting a spell to untangle and smooth his hair, since he didn’t have the usual time he liked to spend on it.

 

Harry took the explanation in. “Oh.” He said, obviously deep in thought by the look on his face. He finished dressing and grabbed his wand. “Expecto Patronum!” He cast, looking relieved to see his usual stag.

 

Lucius chuckled. “My, don’t we look pleased to not see a change?” He teased.

 

Harry flushed. “I was just _checking_!” He snapped, embarrassed. “I _like_ my Patronus the way it is!”

 

Lucius shook his head, leaving his wand on the bedside table next to his side of the bed.

 

Harry was about to say something when Lucius paused by the door and picked up his snake-headed cane.

 

“Alright, wait a second!” Harry exclaimed, eyeing the thing.

 

“Yes?” Lucius asked calmly, turning to face Harry.

 

Harry pointed at the wand on the table. “That’s _your_ wand, right?” He checked.

 

Lucius nodded. “It is.”

 

“Then whose wand is in _that_?!” He pointed to the cane. “And how come it works for you, I thought the wand chose the wizard?!”

 

Lucius shook his head with a fond smile. “Family members can usually use each other’s wands, since our magic is similar in nature, and this wand was my Great-grandfather’s. My magic is _very_ similar to his, as he was the last dominant Faurae in the family. Thus, his wand works for me _almost_ as well as my own.” He explained.

 

“Oh.” Harry said lamely, seeming to deflate on the spot.

 

“Quite.” Lucius said in clear amusement. “Come on, then.” He said, turning and leading the way down the stairs.

 

*****

 

Harry felt a tingling feeling in the back of his mind and frowned as Lucius stood. “What was that?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “That was Severus crossing the Wards. You’re keyed to them as a family member, you’ll feel it when someone enters the grounds or the Manor. There is a small tingle for those that are keyed into the Wards, and the feeling gets more unpleasant and grating depending on how the Head of the Family— _me_ —feels about the… Guest. Or intruder, depending. Of course, aside from Law Enforcement, people generally need my _permission_ to cross my Wards, so don’t be alarmed. Let’s go meet Severus.” He said, calling for an elf.

 

Tippy appeared and bowed. “Severus Prince Sir bes in the white parlour.” The elf informed them.

 

Lucius nodded. “Thank you, Tippy. We will be there momentarily.”

 

Tippy disappeared and Lucius and Harry headed toward the white parlour. Harry reached out and took Lucius’ free hand, interlacing their fingers.

 

The man looked down and smiled fondly at Harry, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as he sent feelings of love down the bond.

 

Harry sent back an answering rush of love and happiness.

 

Lucius entered the room and noticed that Severus had taken one of the chairs near the table, leaving the loveseat free.

Lucius and Harry sat on the loveseat, their hands resting, still clasped, between them.

 

“Severus, how did it go?” Lucius asked, looking the man over. “You don’t seem to be in any distress, so I hope that is a good sign?”

 

Severus sighed. “Well, he wanted to know which of the old bindings you’d used, so I told him it was simply a magic bond, since, as far as he knows, Harry is incapable of wandless magic, so he is less likely to think of that as a threat. A life bond or soul bond would mean you die with Harry, which would have raised some serious alarms in his head, I’m sure.” He said wryly.

 

Lucius nodded. “Yes. Did he tell you how soon he intends for me to bring Harry to him?” He asked.

 

“He did not.” Severus said, shaking his head. “However, he _did_ ask me how much Harry _appears_ to trust you. I told him I could not be sure, due to the antagonistic relationship I have with him, but he certainly made a habit of being around you lately, which could only be to the good, in my opinion.” Severus smirked. “He agreed, of course. I think I can safely say he will be calling on you as soon as is proper; that is to say, as soon as your week of privacy from the world is over.”

 

Lucius let out a long breath, leaning back. “So.” He said softly. “Monday evening, most likely.”

 

Severus inclined his head. “Most likely.” He agreed.

 

“Thank you. Was there anything else spoken of?” Lucius asked.

 

“No.” Severus answered. “It was a quick meeting, just him and me. As the only Death Eater at your wedding, I was in a unique position as the sole informant. Well-played, by the way, keeping the others out.” He congratulated the man with a smirk.

 

Lucius’ lips curved in an answering smirk. “Well, you know how it is; one can’t seem to be too friendly with the Dark Lord’s sympathisers when one is trying to keep a certain reputation worth respect.”

 

“Of course not.” Severus agreed. “I’ll see myself out. See you on Monday.” He said lightly.

 

“Would you mind grabbing Harry’s potion from the lab on your way out? It’s clearly marked and sitting in the middle of the table.” Lucius asked him.

 

Severus shrugged. “Since the lab is on the way, I suppose I will.” He agreed, as he left the room.

 

Lucius sat for a long moment, caught up in thought. Then he stood and headed out of the room.

 

Harry got up and followed him, surprised with the speed Lucius was travelling at. He was usually so calm and controlled, Harry was more than a little alarmed with the chaos he felt through the bond. “Lucius!” He snapped, grabbing onto the man and bringing him up short. “Where the hell are you heading?!” He asked.

 

Lucius sighed. “To my study.” He answered.

 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

 

“To have a drink and break expensive vases.” The man told him flatly.

 

Harry blinked and let him go. “Okay. I’m just going to make sure you don’t hurt yourself, because the way you feel through the bond right now, it seems like it may be a valid concern.” He said simply.

 

“Very well.” Lucius said, heading back down the hallway, a bit slower than before. “I do this quite frequently, the vases have repairing charms on them. They stay broken for three hours, which is the longest I’ve ever needed the satisfaction of seeing them in pieces, then they automatically piece themselves together and return to their spots on the shelves I made for them. Breaking things, especially expensive artwork, is great stress-relief.” He explained.

 

Harry frowned. “I’ll take your word for it.” He said as Lucius opened the door to his study and led the way in.

 

“Would you like a Firewhiskey?” Lucius offered. “You feel more than a little upset, as well. It may calm you.”

 

Harry took a deep breath, then nodded. “A small one.” He agreed.

 

Lucius poured the drinks and handed one off to Harry, then whirled around and shot a confringo at a vase sitting on an ornate bookshelf full of similar crockery as he took a sip of his.

 

“I _hate_ bowing and scraping to that ugly—“ He blew up a second vase, “ill-mannered—“ He shot another spell off, “ill-tempered—“

 

“Half-blooded?” Harry suggested with mild amusement from where he’d perched in Lucius’ desk chair to watch.

 

“Half-“ Lucius began, then turned to look at Harry incredulously, “ _Half_ -blooded?!” He asked, aghast. “I’ve been bowing before a _half-blood_?!”

 

Harry took a sip of his drink and nodded. “Oh, yes, didn’t you know? His dad’s a muggle. Well, _was_. Before Tom killed him.” He said conversationally.

 

Lucius closed his eyes and swayed.

 

Harry leapt out of the chair and grabbed onto Lucius, guiding him into it rather than watching him fall, as he seemed close to doing. “Well, that’s a new reaction.” He said lightly. “Are you in shock?” He asked.

 

Lucius nodded, dazedly. “Give me a few moments…” He murmured. “ _How_ could the descendant of _Salazar Slytherin_ be—“

 

“Apparently the whole family didn’t _quite_ feel the same way about Muggles. And it only takes one person to break a chain of blood purity.” Harry said simply, planting himself in Lucius’ lap and taking his drink out of nearly nerveless fingers. He set it on the desk, next to his own. “Don’t worry, he’ll be dead soon, and this will all be moot.”

 

Lucius’ jaw clenched and Harry felt a frisson of fear race through the bond, and shook his head. “No.” He said firmly, taking Lucius by the hand and pulling him out of his chair. “You are _not_ going down that road today. You’re going to take me upstairs and spread me out on your bed and have your way with me. And we’re not going to entertain any morose thoughts of ‘what might happen.’ Alright?”

 

Lucius licked his lips. “Mm, I think we can do that.” He purred, brain rapidly changing gears from ‘worrywart’ to ‘kinkmeister.’

 

*****

 

“Mm, well, if you’re going to do _that_ , I’ll just stop writing and let you, shall I?” Harry murmured, closing his eyes.

 

Lucius leaned over Harry’s back to place a kiss on the mating mark before returning to running his hands over Harry’s wings, ruffling the feathers before smoothing them back down. “If you stop writing, I stop.” The man warned. “Keep going. You’re almost done.”

 

Harry groaned. “You’re _distracting_ me, and it’s not _fair_!”

 

Lucius chuckled. “I’m sure you can finish the essay, even with a little distraction. Come on, you _know_ you want to prove me right.” He coaxed.

 

Harry huffed and bent over his parchment, focusing on his essay for Charms. “I hate you right now.” He muttered, then shivered as Lucius’ fingers traced over a particularly sensitive spot. “Mm, hate you so _much_.” He added in a mumble.

 

“Of course you do.” Lucius said patronizingly. “Come on, just a few more inches.”

 

Harry shook his wings in a futile attempt to dislodge Lucius’ hands from the feathery appendages.

 

Lucius, the bastard, simply dug his hands deeper into the feathers and refused to be moved. “None of that.” He said lightly, laughter in his voice. “ _Write_.”

 

“Bastard.” Harry muttered.

 

“I assure you, I am _quite_ legitimate. Aren’t you done yet?” He added mildly.

 

Harry’s wings puffed up with indignation, causing Lucius’ eyebrows to nearly hit his hairline. “You keep _distracting_ me, how am I _supposed_ to finish the damn essay?!” He shouted, standing up with his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

 

Lucius eyed the fluffy wings in interest. “I didn’t know they could do _that_.” He said.

 

Harry huffed and sat back down. “The _least_ you could do is _help_ me.” He muttered.

 

Lucius sighed and grabbed his book. He looked through the table of contents, then opened it to a page Harry hadn’t been using. “There. That should give you more than enough information to finish your essay.” He said lightly.

 

Harry looked over the pages Lucius had turned to and hummed. “Yeah, I think that’ll work.” He said happily, writing.

 

Lucius smiled and helped the feathers smooth back down after being so ruffled. “Really, you get so _emotional_.” He chided.

 

“You bring it out in me.” Harry pointed out.

 

“Perhaps I do, but you can’t really be mad at me when you make it so _easy_.” Lucius drawled.

 

“Actually, I _can_. That’s what free will is all about.” Harry finished the sentence he was writing and set his quill down. “Done!” He fairly chirped, turning around on the couch so that he was facing Lucius over the back. He smirked, let out a battle cry, and launched himself over the back of the couch at Lucius, who had just enough time to let out a shout of surprise before being knocked down and smothered by his submissive, wings and knees and elbows all over the place as he tried to regain his equilibrium.

 

“Dammit—Harry—Ow!” Lucius cried out, and Harry’s wriggling immediately stopped.

 

“Sorry, what’d I hurt?” Harry asked, all regretful concern as he sat up where he was, straddling Lucius’ legs.

 

“I think you kneed—or maybe elbowed—my kidney.” Lucius told him, rubbing at the sore spot.

 

Harry scooted back and bent down. “Move your hands, I have magic kisses. All submissives do.” He declared, pushing Lucius’ hands out of the way and kissing the spot. “There. Feel better?”

 

Lucius licked his lips. “Actually, I think I feel an ache forming somewhere else now…” He said, a considering gleam in his eye.

 

Harry flushed. “Oh, you!” He said, swatting at Lucius’ arm. “I’m not kissing _that_ all better after what you’ve spent the past half-an-hour doing!” He declared, then crossed his arms over his chest. “No way.”

 

Lucius laughed. “All right, fair enough. Let’s get off this floor, I was not expecting to get tackled today. The carpet is not _nearly_ forgiving enough. I’m certain I’ll have bruises.” He said with a smile he couldn’t hide.

 

Harry grinned widely. “Bruises are all part of the experience!” He said gaily. “You’d better get used to it, if we’re going to have five kids!” He added.

 

“If having a _child_ with you turns out to be anything like having a _Harry_ , I imagine I won’t survive _five_.” Lucius murmured.

 

Harry just chuckled. “You know you love me.” He reminded the man. “And tonight I’ll remind you _why_ you love me.” He promised. “But first, I need to eat!”


	64. Pillow Talk

“Love, as much as I adore you and all your little quirks,” Lucius winced as Harry’s teeth sunk in just above his mating mark, “Could you please _not_ make it look as though I’ve just escaped a run-in with a hungry vampire? There’ll be bruising left behind, and your saliva doesn’t heal the wounds if you reopen the same one twice in twenty-four hours.”

 

“Mm?” Harry asked wordlessly, pulling away and licking at the mark. “What should it matter? You have to hide that side of your neck until after the final battle _anyway_.” He huffed.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Until you started biting all over me, I _had_ the option of bearing your mark proudly within the walls of Hogwarts. Now, I really shouldn’t.” He said calmly.

 

Harry pouted. “I find it hard to believe you don’t have a vial of bruise salve and a healing potion somewhere. As a matter of fact, I _know_ you have healing potions.” He added, thinking of the potions Lucius had produced every time Harry had claimed to be sore after sex.

 

“Those are very _specific_ healing potions. I brewed them Saturday evening, while I was stuck here without you. Because I knew that you’d appreciate not having a sore arse for our entire honeymoon.” Lucius pointed out. “They treat mild abrasions and muscle soreness, so their only real use is for after engaging in anal sex for the first few times. At least, that’s the only use _I’ve_ found for them.”

 

“Oh.” Harry said in mild surprise. “Well, I _do_ appreciate it. So you can’t use those to heal the bite marks?” He checked.

 

“No.” Lucius told him with a smile. “I cannot.” He sighed, then pursed his lips, contemplating the ceiling. “I _do_ , however, have a few general healing potions for minor surface cuts in my bathroom.” He admitted. “And _those_ would be suitable to heal bite marks.”

 

Harry grinned brightly. “Brilliant!” He chirped, then sunk his fangs in just below the mating mark.

 

Lucius groaned, relaxing into his pillows. “And that’s how the mighty Lord Malfoy became nothing more than a glorified chew toy.”

 

Harry pulled away and licked at the small wound. “Are you calling me a dog?” He asked.

 

Lucius smirked. “Perhaps.”

 

Harry shrugged. “I suppose that’s what I get for all the biting. Oh, well. As long as you’re _my_ chew toy. And _mine alone_.” Harry added.

 

“Until we have children.” Lucius reminded him.

 

“Yes, well, keep it in the family, and I’ll be happy.” Harry told him sternly. Then leaned in to bite his shoulder.

 

“Are you _never_ sated?” Lucius asked, trying not to laugh.

 

Harry whined. “It’s a comfort thing!” He mumbled around his mouthful. “We only have today and tomorrow, I’m getting really nervous. The blood is helping me calm down. Something about your blood and your scent soothes me.”

 

“I know, Harry, I know.” Lucius said indulgently, running a hand through his mate’s unruly hair. “I’m worried, too, but it’s too late to flee to America. You’ve no choice but to fight him and win. You’re ready, we’ve made sure of that. You’re not going in defenceless, and you’ve got an abundance of weapons you can use against him. It’ll be enough.” He said firmly.

 

Harry sighed, licking the wound and leaning his head against Lucius’ chest, listening to his heart. “I hope you’re right.” He flicked the nipple ring that was directly in his line of sight, then told his mate, “It’s just that, every time I go up against him, something unforeseen always happens. I just keep wondering: what’s it going to be _this_ time?”

 

Lucius held Harry close, rubbing soothing circles on his back in between his wings. “This time, you’re going to finally end him. That’s all. We’ve done too much for him to best you. You’ve got the upper hand here, there’s very little he could do to possibly come out on top, and he won’t have the ingenuity to outsmart you this time.”

 

Harry turned his head and nipped at Lucius’ nipple. “If you say so.” He said. “You should distract me.” He decided with a wicked smirk.

 

Lucius chuckled and shifted Harry onto the pillows and rolled to loom over him. “And just _how_ should I go about distracting you, hm?” He asked, rolling his hips downward against Harry.

 

Harry gasped. “I think you’ve already got the right idea.” He said, arching up to meet Lucius.

 

Lucius let out a soft growl and claimed Harry’s lips, hearing the soft mewl the brunet let out as his mouth was devoured. He kissed his mate until the need for air became acute, then raised his head and stared down at him, panting. “Before we go down this road in earnest, do you need a potion, or have you sufficiently recovered from last time?” He asked, tugging on Harry’s nipple ring.

 

“I’m fine!” Harry gasped out. “Fuck me!”

 

Lucius hummed in appreciation, then grabbed Harry’s wrists, pinning them above Harry’s head. “Keep them there. I don’t want to have to tie you up just yet, and if I have to, I will be _most_ displeased. Understand?” He asked, a hint of warning in his voice.

 

Harry’s eyes widened, then darkened in anticipation, and he nodded eagerly.

 

“Good.” Lucius purred, letting go of Harry’s hands.

 

Harry grabbed onto the headboard of the bed, clenching his fists around it tightly.

 

Lucius laid a trail of soft kisses down Harry’s chest, pausing at the navel to dip his tongue into the small well, making Harry whimper. He continued his downward trek, revelling in the way Harry’s stomach muscles jumped when he ghosted his lips over them. He moved the sheet out of the way and took Harry’s cock into his hand, stroking it painstakingly slowly.

 

Harry keened, arching into the touch eagerly.

 

Lucius slid down Harry’s body until he was eye-level with the teen’s cock. “Spread your legs a bit more, Love.” He urged, gently pressing at the inside of one thigh.

 

Harry moaned and spread his legs obediently, cock twitching in anticipation. “What are you going to do?” He asked.

 

“I’m going to suck you. Not all the way, of course, but enough. After that, you are going to ride me, with your wings spread out behind you in a glorious display. All for me.” Lucius smirked.

 

Harry gulped and licked his lips, panting at the picture Lucius’ words had painted for him. “I like the way that sounds.” He admitted, flushing.

 

Lucius hummed and licked a stripe up Harry’s cock before his mouth travelled lower, taking first one ball, then the other into his mouth, laving them with his tongue until they were wet and full, then letting them slip from his mouth as he trailed his tongue upward again.

 

Harry was whimpering and writhing against the sheets, clutching tightly onto the headboard of the bed, eyes squeezed shut.

 

Lucius took Harry into his mouth, deep-throating the teen with all the skill he possessed, smugly listening to the soft cries and gasping breaths Harry couldn’t silence.

 

“Lucius, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come!” He warned.

 

Lucius stopped and summoned his wand from the bedside table. He lubricated his fingers and slid one into Harry carefully.

 

Harry’s body clenched down on the intruding finger before relaxing again and Lucius chuckled. “Still not quite used to the sensation of being breached, are we? There’s always that second of tightness before you remember that you need to relax and let me in.” Lucius purred, sucking on the tip of Harry’s cock for a second, just enough to tease him.

 

Harry’s hips rolled, pushing back against the finger.

 

Lucius watched the motion appreciatively. Harry had a very feline quality when it came to how he acted in bed. There was a certain sensuality to all of his movements, from the way he’d roll his hips to the way his back arched when a move from Lucius would hit his sweet spot _just so_. The way he stretched in the mornings, curling his fingers into claw shapes, also called to mind a large cat, something dangerous from the deepest jungles of India. A panther was the first animal Lucius likened Harry to. Beautiful and alluring to look at, yes, but undeniably dangerous if not treated with all the caution they deserved.

 

Lucius added a second finger and watched Harry’s back arch, enjoying the additional mewl he pulled from the submissive’s lips.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” The blond man asked, crooking his fingers and smiling when Harry gasped.

 

“Please.” Harry breathed, rolling his hips in time with every thrust of Lucius’ fingers.

 

Lucius smiled and added a third finger, twisting them with every other thrust. “’Please’ what, my Love?” He asked.

 

Harry moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, exposing his neck. “ _Please_ fuck me!” He begged.

 

Lucius leaned in to nip and suck at the base of his neck.

 

Harry moaned, making the pale expanse of flesh vibrate against Lucius’ lips and tongue.

 

The blond gave his neck one final lick and pulled away. “I’ll give you what you want in a few seconds. Be a little patient, it’ll come.” He said evenly, stretching Harry’s entrance just a little more before removing his fingers and laying beside Harry. He lubed his length and smiled at the sub. “There. Now ride me, beautiful.”

 

Harry let go of the headboard and rolled atop Lucius in one smooth motion, rising up and guiding the man’s cock into his body. He sank down on it with a low, pleased moan. “Oh, God, _yes_!” He breathed, sinking all the way down onto Lucius as he let his wings spread out behind him.

 

Lucius grabbed his hips and couldn’t stop a growl from escaping.

 

Harry answered the sound with another moan. “Do that again!” He said eagerly. “That was sexy as _all_ hell!”

 

Lucius growled again, louder, and Harry’s answering moan was just as loud.

 

Harry began moving on Lucius, slowly, savouring the stretch and burn as his muscles acclimatized to the feeling again after the few hours between sessions.

 

Lucius gripped his hips and helped to guide his movements. “Yes, Love, just like that. Merlin, you’re _gorgeous_. Did you know that?” He asked teasingly.

 

Harry flushed and shook his head. “My friends tell me I’m good-looking, but they’re my friends, there’s some unspoken agreement between friends that you’re _supposed_ to tell your friends that they’re good-looking, isn’t there?” He asked. “ _You’re_ much better-looking than me.”

 

Lucius gasped as Harry clenched down, and his fingers tightened for a moment on Harry’s waist. “Harry, _you’re_ absolutely _stunning_. I count myself as _very lucky_ to be the one to have captured your attention. Truly, you could have your pick of witches and wizards, if you wanted.” He smirked. “And it would be because of this delectable body and your jade-green eyes, _not_ because of who you are. You are so much _more_ than that.”

 

Harry’s face was bright red, but his smile gave Lucius hope that his words were being taken to heart. “Charmer.” Harry admonished lightly.

 

“I speak nothing but the truth. You’re supposed to be _moving_ , Love.” He reminded Harry.

 

Harry chuckled and began moving again, speeding up a bit.

 

One of Lucius’ hands moved from Harry’s waist, up his back and tangled in his hair. The man gave a sharp _tug_ , and Harry bowed back a bit, moaning softly.

 

“Oh, you _like_ that, don’t you?” Lucius purred.

 

Harry hummed in answer, eyes closed as he revelled in the sensation.

 

Lucius moved the remaining hand to deliver a swat to Harry’s arse. “Fuck yourself on my cock, Minx, don’t just _sit_ there!” He said playfully.

 

Harry’s wing came forward and smacked him full in the face, and Harry burst out laughing as Lucius sputtered at the face-full of feathers he’d just received. “Sorry, sorry! It was a reflex!” He defended himself, still giggling.

 

Lucius glared up at his mate. “Try not to smother me in your plumage, Love. I don’t appreciate it.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded, still smiling. “Duly noted; I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

“Yes, see that you do.” Lucius said, grabbing Harry’s hips in both hands and urging him to continue moving.

 

Harry began fucking himself in earnest, finding the right angle to hit his prostate and speeding up.

 

“Mm, _yes_!” Lucius helped him move and watched him, enjoying both the sensation and the show.

 

Harry moaned in short, staccato bursts as his prostate was hit, mouth hanging open as he panted heavily.

 

Lucius growled and reared up, licking over the mating mark on Harry’s neck and biting into it, reopening the wound and flinging Harry headlong into orgasm.

 

Harry wailed as he came, clamping down on Lucius and bringing the aristocrat off with him.

 

Lucius fell back and Harry went with him, slumping forward over his chest, nearly-insensate.

 

“Mm.” The submissive hummed happily. “That was _nice_.” He said weakly.

 

“ _That_ ,” Lucius corrected, “was _magnificent_. Bravo, my Love.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I need a nap, then we need to do that again.” He declared.

 

Lucius cleaned them both with a quick spell, then rolled onto his side. “I think that can be arranged.” He said.

 

Harry curled into his chest and fell asleep within moments, one wing spread out over himself and Lucius like a large, feathered blanket.

 

*****

 

Draco slid off of Severus, panting. “ _You’re_ doing the work next time.” He groused playfully.

 

Severus chuckled. “I believe _you_ were the one worried about squishing the baby.” He returned. “But I’m fine with that. I _did_ appreciate the view, though. Your wings are gorgeous, and watching you move on me is always nice.”

 

Draco smirked. “I _do_ like watching you watch me.” He agreed, rolling onto his side and wriggling a bit. “Come on, turn over and be the big spoon.” He prodded.

 

Severus curled around Draco and wrapped an arm around him, resting it on the small curve of his belly. He wasn’t _quite_ showing yet, but his abdomen wasn’t as flat as it had been. The small definition he’d been able to boast before was gone, and a small outward curve had replaced it. It wasn’t enough for an outside observer to note just yet, but to Severus, it was a noticeable change.

 

Draco hummed and wriggled against Severus.

 

“Stop that, Brat!” Severus chided, a laugh in his voice. “Don’t get me started again, or we’ll _never_ get to sleep.”

 

Draco hummed in satisfaction. “I don’t think I’d _mind_ a late night and subsequent late morning tomorrow. It’s Sunday, we don’t have anywhere pressing to be, so we _could_ have a lie-in.” He mused.

 

Severus growled. “Or we could get to sleep _now_ and spend tomorrow morning having lazy morning sex.”

 

“That _does_ sound nice.” Draco allowed. “And we’ve only done that twice so far.”

 

“The summer will allow for more lazy mornings. During the school year, the time is harder to find.” Severus told him, then took a deep breath, filling his lungs with Draco’s scent, then groaned. “You still smell like baby.” He mourned.

 

Draco frowned. “Are you saying I smell _bad_?!” He asked, offended.

 

Severus sighed. “Not _bad_ , per se, just not like _yourself_. It’s not exactly an affront to my nose, but it confuses my instincts. I don’t know whether to be aroused at the proximity of my mate, or protective of my unborn child.” He explained.

 

Draco giggled. “I suppose that’s to be expected. I don’t know how _long_ I’ll smell like baby, Her Majesty said the smell would only last until the baby was past the dangerous part of pregnancy. Once I’m on the other side of the chance of miscarriage, the smell should ease up a bit, enough that you’ll smell my scent in equal measure along with the baby’s. It’s meant to be a warning to my mate that I’m breeding, and thus, delicate.” He told Severus. “So you’ll know to be _extra_ gentle with me.” He added teasingly.

 

“Noted.” Severus’ hand caressed Draco a few times. “Now, let’s get to sleep. I need my rest if I’m to do all the work tomorrow morning.”


	65. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that we have a final chapter count now. I have the story finished, so the last few updates should take place every few days. Feel free to yell at me via a comment if it seems to be taking too long. There's no reason it should take any longer than four days to update, since the chapters are already written and only need another look-through for errors.

“I don’t really _want_ to go back.” Harry mourned, leaning his head against Lucius’ shoulder.

 

Lucius placed a kiss on the top of his unruly mop of hair. “Love, aside from going back to Gryffindor Tower to regale your friends with tales of my sexual prowess, we won’t be apart for long. You’re moving into my rooms with me, remember?”

 

“I suppose that makes it better. But Voldemort’s probably going to make his move tomorrow; you said so yourself. I wish we could just freeze time and not _have_ to go back.” Harry said. “I liked our time here.”

 

Lucius chuckled. “We’ll have plenty of time after he’s defeated to enjoy married life, don’t worry.” He assured Harry.

 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Well, there’s no point in wasting time, I guess. Let’s get back to Hogwarts.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius activated the Portkey, and they went hurtling through space in a dizzying whirl of colours.

 

When they landed, Harry nearly pitched forward, but Lucius’ arm around his waist prevented such an undignified landing.

 

Lucius smiled fondly.

 

They walked from the gates to the castle, and Lucius bent to kiss Harry. “Go spend some time with your friends. I’ll take your trunk with me to our rooms.” He offered.

 

“Alright.” Harry handed over his trunk and made for Gryffindor Tower. He walked up to the portrait and the Fat Lady smiled fondly at him.

 

“Did you have a good time? I hear you’re a married man, now?” She teased.

 

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah, I am.” He agreed shyly.

 

The Fat Lady giggled. “Is he treating you well, then? Has it been everything you’ve hoped so far?”

 

Harry smiled brightly and nodded. “He’s great, and so far married life has been wonderful. I hope it stays that way.” He said, then gave her the password.

 

She opened and let him in, and Ginny and Hermione noticed him almost immediately.

 

Hermione smiled and waved, but Ginny jumped up and rushed him.

 

Harry had just enough time to return Hermione’s wave before Ginny was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

 

“Did you have _fun_?!” Ginny asked, pulling away from Harry with a huge smirk. “How was it?” She asked in a lower voice, nearly whispering.

 

Harry shook his head. “No, Gin, you’re not getting details _this_ time. Yes, we had sex, _multiple times_ , but since it was my first times and all, I’m not going to kiss and tell _this_ time. Forgive me?”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I get it. You’re entitled to your privacy, I just like to live vicariously through you. I’m happy for you, though. Can we expect any _kids_ any time soon?” She teased.

 

Harry laughed. “Oh, _God_ , no! I’m on the Potion, Gin. We’re not bringing kids into a world at war, it’s not safe. We’re going to _wait_ , and Lucius might want me to wait until I’m out of school, I’m not sure yet. We haven’t discussed _when_ kids will be, just that we _do_ both want them at some point.” He added.

 

Ginny nodded and they began walking toward where Hermione and Ron were sitting. “So, any news on the war front? Draco said Prince was called, but he wouldn’t tell us any more than that. I don’t even know if _he_ knows what was said at the meeting.” She said in annoyance.

 

“Well, I _do_ know. Severus came to Luc and I and told us what was said before he came back here.” Harry told her, catching Hermione and Ron’s attention.

 

Ginny’s jaw dropped and her eyes widened. “He _intruded_ on a newlyweds’ Week of Solitude?!” She nearly screeched in shock.

 

Harry eyed her warily. He had been able to _hear_ the capital letters in her words, so it was obviously some kind of big deal. “Um, yes?” He confirmed weakly. “Why?”

 

Ginny’s mouth closed with a ‘snap’ and she shook her head. “It’s just _not done_ , that’s all. It’s a big deal that newlyweds get a week of complete solitude to get to know each other on a new level. There’s supposed to be _no contact with the outside world_ for a full seven days. I don’t know of _anyone_ who’s ever broken that rule. Well, except for _you_ , now.” She added.

 

Harry huffed. “Well, aside from the, apparently, _huge_ breach of Wizarding etiquette, he brought news. Voldemort’s probably going to call a meeting tomorrow. Either that, or he’ll just call Lucius, but either way, after tomorrow, we’ll most likely have a date for the final battle.” He told them.

 

Ginny nodded. “Alright. We’ll be ready.” She said.

 

Hermione looked at him critically for a few moments, then smiled. “You look really happy. Did you have a good time?” She asked.

 

Harry returned the smile. “I did. Lucius is _great_ , really. Don’t tell anyone, but I managed to get him to let loose and really enjoy himself while it was just us. He was sure he didn’t have any inner child for me to find, but I think I may have uncovered _just that_ in him.” He said smugly. “Although I’ll bet he never admits it.”

 

Ron covered his mouth in feigned shock. “A _Malfoy_ , pretend to be nothing but a stuck-up aristocrat? You don’t _say_.” He added sarcastically.

 

Harry snorted. “I know, right? But I’ll let it slide. I’m confident that I’ll have him playing with our kids with minimal effort. And maybe a threat or two, we’ll see.”

 

Ginny grinned. “Blackmail.” She said firmly. “Slytherins only understand _blackmail_.”

 

Harry laughed. “We’ll see, Ginny. I’ll keep you posted, shall I?” He offered.

 

“Oh, most definitely.” Ginny said brightly. “I want every ploy you have to use explained _in detail_ , plus info on which ones actually _get_ the desired response.” She told him.

 

Neville frowned. “If you’re suggesting blackmail against a _spouse_ , should I be worried?” He asked, taking her hand and tapping on the ring she wore pointedly.

 

Ginny beamed at him. “Of _course_ not, Nev. _You’re_ a Gryffindor. Everyone _knows_ Gryffindors only understand blunt honesty and the occasional enticement, when needed. Which it usually isn’t. Blunt honesty almost always gets the point across.” She added.

 

Harry laughed. “You’ve got it all figured out, then, don’t you?” He asked her.

 

Ginny nodded. “I do.” She answered happily.

 

“Well, I think I’ve stayed away from my husband for long enough. I’m starting to miss him.” Harry got up. “I’ll see you all tomorrow for breakfast.” He told them before leaving to head to Lucius’ rooms. He opened the door and walked in.

 

“Hello, Love. I’m in the bedroom, deciding what I want to wear tomorrow.” Lucius called out.

 

“Alright.” Harry flopped into a chair—Lucius’, of course. “I’m just going to sit out here for a while. Have I mentioned lately that I _love_ these rooms? They always smell so wonderful. Like you.”

 

Lucius peeked out of his room, smiling. “I’m glad you like my scent so much, but the _source_ of it is in _here_.” He pointed out, before retreating back into the room. “ _If_ , of course, you feel like joining me.”

 

Harry shook his head, sitting sideways on the chair, letting his feet dangle over one side and letting his head fall back so he was upside-down from the chest up. “I like it here.” He said lightly.

 

Lucius peeked out again and sighed heavily. “Love, _must_ you lie on my furniture? I seem to recall _both of us_ ending up in a similar state during our honeymoon.” He said, sounding put-upon. “And if you asked Draco, he’d tell you that people lying on my furniture is a pet peeve of mine. I’ve no idea _why_ I did it.”

 

Harry smiled. “You love me.” He replied. “And yes, I _must_ lie on it. I’m more comfortable this way.” He told the man, as if that fact put the issue to rest.

 

Which, to Lucius’ chagrin, it did.

 

“Very well, but when your back is paining you in the morning, I’ll not be giving you a potion for it.” Lucius said evenly.

 

Harry pouted. “Why _not_?” He asked.

 

“Because I have none for that purpose. If you insist on damaging your back with bad posture, you’ll be fixing or treating the issue _yourself_.” He said firmly, then turned and went back into his room. “When you are ready to stop misusing my armchair, you may join me in bed.”

 

Harry was out of the armchair in an instant, shedding clothes rapidly on his way across the room, leaving them where they fell.

 

Lucius sighed when Harry arrived at the door naked. “Did you just leave your clothing strewn along my floor?” He asked wearily.

 

Harry flushed. “Err…” He bit his lip. “Sorry?”

 

Lucius groaned, but lifted the blanket anyway. “Get in here, you slob. You’re lucky there are house-elves here. Even so, I’ll fix those bad habits someday.” He teased, kissing Harry as the teen wrapped around his body like a squid before pressing his freezing cold feet against Lucius’ calves. “Dear _Merlin_ , use a warming charm on those things!” Lucius fumbled for his wand, lifting the blanket and shooting a warming charm at Harry’s feet.

 

Harry grinned at him. “Well, I _was_ just standing on the cold stone floor in my bare feet, you know.” He reminded the man.

 

Lucius frowned. “Cold feet is kind of a deal-breaker for me. In the future, warm them before they touch me.” He said menacingly.

 

“Mm, sure.” Harry bit his lip. “There’s something I want to try. And before I ask, I want to take the chance to remind you that you said you’d be willing earlier.” He told the man.

 

Lucius smiled. “I remember agreeing to a _lot_ of things when it comes to you, you’ll have to be a bit more specific.” He said in amusement.

 

Harry flushed, before whispering, “You said once I knew what I was doing, you’d let me… Top. If I wanted.”

 

Lucius pursed his lips. “I _did_ say that, didn’t I? Well, we’ve been together _more_ than enough times for you to know what you’re doing. Did you want to do that tonight?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “We don’t have much time before I’ll have to face him, and I wanted to, in case… I don’t get another chance.” He mumbled.

 

“You’ll get _plenty_ of chances, don’t worry. But I see no reason to deny you this, so feel free to use my body as you wish.” Lucius said with a smile. “The lubrication charm I use is ‘lubricum,’ and all you do is point and cast. It’s easy enough to learn.”

 

Harry nodded and kissed Lucius. “Thank you.” He whispered, before casting the charm on his hand and sliding down Lucius’ body. He gently circled the man’s entrance with a finger before pressing.

 

“Don’t be afraid to apply more pressure. You’ll need quite a bit to breach a man’s body, and I assure you, I won’t break. And if it hurts, I will tell you. It’s been a while, but I’ve done this before, and I can handle it.” Lucius told him.

 

Harry pressed harder, and the finger slid in. His eyes widened at how _tight_ and _hot_ Lucius was. He licked his lips and slid the finger in and out a few times.

 

“I can take another, Harry.” Lucius prompted, wriggling his hips a bit.

 

Harry slid the finger out, then added a second and slid them back in. He scissored them the way Lucius had done to him, working the man open by degrees.

 

Lucius moaned, then told Harry, “There is a little gland, just inside, that, when properly stimulated—“ He gasped as Harry found it. “Yes, that’s it.” He affirmed.

 

Harry grinned. “I’m not half-bad at this.” He said in delight. He slid the fingers out and added a third, pressing them in and twisting them the way Lucius liked to do to him.

 

Lucius gasped and his back arched. “Good, _very_ good.” The man praised him, moving his hips to press back on the fingers. “You’ve been paying attention. I’m proud of you.” He said.

 

Harry stretched Lucius as well as he could, paying close attention to the way the man’s body relaxed bit by bit.

 

“I’m ready for you, Harry. Make sure you’re nice and slick, and remember, I won’t break. You’ll need to push _hard_.” Lucius told him.

 

Harry nodded and slicked his cock, then positioned himself over Lucius. He pressed in—hard—and slowly slid in.

 

Lucius moaned, letting his head fall back as Harry sunk in, reaching out to grasp the teen’s hips and pull him in closer. “Yes, all the way. I can take it, Harry.”

 

Harry finally bottomed out, and hung his head, panting harshly. “God, it’s so… Wow. This is… Different.” He said.

 

Lucius laughed. “It is, yes. Do you like it?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “I do. I mean, it doesn’t feel as good as having you in me, but… It’s nice.” He said.

 

That earned him another laugh from the man below him. “That’s proof enough that you’re a submissive at heart. I’ve never heard someone refer to being inside another as being merely ‘nice.’” He told Harry.

 

Harry flushed. “Well, I _did_ say I _liked_ it, didn’t I?” He pointed out. “I’m just not blown away by it, that’s all.”

 

Lucius nodded. “Well, let’s see how you feel afterwards, shall we?” He wriggled his hips again. “Move.” He urged.

 

Harry pulled out, then slid back in. “That’s… Mm.” He closed his eyes. “Better. I could get used to this.” Was his verdict.

 

Lucius just smiled and met his thrusts. He felt strangely moved by the care Harry was taking to not hurt him. The boy was surprisingly tender and gentle with him. Not only that, but Lucius felt much closer to him in that moment than he’d ever felt with a lover in the past. The bond was letting emotions through, wonder and love on Harry’s part, and Lucius had to admit that perhaps loving a partner was worth the risk, when it added the extra layer of meaning to sex.

 

Harry gulped. “I… I’m not going to last much longer.” He admitted.

 

Lucius chuckled. “I hardly expected you to, this first time. Just don’t fall asleep as soon as you’re done. Remember me, too.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I will.” He promised, then began thrusting like mad.

 

Lucius let his hands wander up Harry’s back, then sifted his hands through the feathers on his wings, which were splayed out behind him in a glorious display for his mate.

 

Harry whined, head hanging as his hips stuttered a bit, and Lucius stopped his movements, then clutched at the feathers he’d just been playing with, and Harry’s rhythm faltered again.

 

‘No.’ Lucius thought, a wicked gleam entering his eyes. ‘Surely the wings do not contain a _second_ pleasure centre.’ He kept playing with the feathers in that one spot.

 

Harry whined and mewled, coming almost unexpectedly. He collapsed on Lucius with a groan. “ _That’s_ playing dirty.” He complained when he saw the large grin on Lucius’ face.

 

“Perhaps.” Lucius agreed. “You have responsibilities to attend to.” The man reminded him.

 

Harry stuck out his tongue at the man, but slid down the bed and took Lucius into his mouth, putting to work all the things Lucius had taught him as he brought the man off in less than a minute.

 

He slid back up the man’s body and Lucius pulled him close. “So, was it all you dreamed of?” He asked.

 

Harry grinned. “You were right; I like bottoming better. Still, I might want to try that again sometime. If only to build up my stamina enough to get you to come before I do.”

 

Lucius grinned. “A worthy cause, I suppose. After all, you wouldn’t want to get into the habit of not finishing off your partner. It’s bad manners.” He said lightly.

 

Harry flicked the man’s nipple ring. “Exactly.” He agreed. “I love you.” He murmured, cuddling into the man’s chest.

 

Lucius pulled him closer, one hand sliding down to his arse and giving it a light squeeze. “Mm, and I love you. Now sleep, Minx. We have class tomorrow.” He reminded Harry.

 

“Good night.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Sweet dreams, my beloved.”


	66. What's it Like

Harry woke to Lucius’ wand buzzing and beeping. Lucius threw a hand out and summoned the offending item wordlessly, then silenced it.

 

“Time’s it?” Harry asked sleepily. “ _My_ wand didn’t go off.”

 

“It’s five AM.” Lucius answered him.

 

Harry made a face and rolled over, dragging the covers with him. “You’re _mad_. Have fun. I’ll be up at six.” He replied.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to shower with me?”

 

Harry shook his head emphatically. “Not at _this_ hour. What am I supposed to _do_ for an hour when I’m done and you’re still messing with your hair?” He asked, then burrowed deeper into the covers and went back to sleep.

 

Lucius got up, smiling fondly. “Very well. I’ll see you when you get up.” He said softly.

 

*****

 

Harry woke again, this time to his own wand, and threw out a hand, searching for it. He groped around for a few seconds before finding it and cancelling the alarm. He groaned and sat up in bed, scowling.

 

Lucius glanced over at him from the bathroom and burst out laughing. “Don’t you look like you woke up in a _fine_ mood today?” He teased.

 

“Shut up.” Harry groused, fighting his way out of the blanket cocoon he’d made for himself and walking into the bathroom. He took a deep breath and most of the tension drained out of him as he inhaled the calming scent of his mate. He turned Lucius with a hand on his shoulder, then wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, threading them into his hair. “Kiss me.” He whispered, raising up on tiptoe.

 

Lucius bent and claimed his mouth, stealing his breath with a kiss. He let the teen go and smacked him firmly on the bum. “Shower, Minx. You’ve only an hour to get ready for breakfast.” He reminded him.

 

Harry grumbled, but walked into the shower and turned it on.

 

Lucius took a few minutes to admire the view through the water-repelling charms before turning back to the mirror. He kept his eyes on his mate as he did his hair, since the mirror was _so_ conveniently placed.

 

After his shower, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips and walked into the bedroom. He dug through his trunk and emerged with his uniform. He dropped the towel and bent to slide his feet into his underwear, stopping when he heard an appreciative hum from behind himself. He peeked over his shoulder to find Lucius’ head sticking out of the bathroom as the man watched him.

 

“No, by all means, continue.” The man said with a smile. “I’m just enjoying the view, is all.”

 

Harry laughed and pulled on the underwear, then his trousers. “See something you like?” He teased. “You can perhaps sample the wares later tonight. You’re cute enough.”

 

Lucius strode out of the bathroom and wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist. “There is _one_ more thing Severus and I were told that I haven’t shown you yet.” He breathed against Harry’s neck, licking over the mating mark.

 

“Then show me.” Harry taunted light-heartedly.

 

Lucius moved so that his mouth was right next to Harry’s ear and let out a long, low growl.

 

Harry’s body went boneless and lax in his arms, and Lucius smiled. “You see, when a dominant is feeling particularly, well, _dominant_ , we have a tendency toward growling, as you’ve noticed. When we are in close proximity to our mates and we use that particular, long growl, the submissive’s ingrained biological response is to become completely compliant, to the point of temporary paralysis. So, you see, there is no ’perhaps’ about it. I can, quite literally, have you whenever I want.” He kissed Harry lightly on the lips and set him back on his feet, holding him until he was steady again. “Though I won’t use it on you unless we’re both in the mood to have sex. I refuse to force you, at any time.”

 

Harry smiled. “Glad to hear it. That was sexy, by the way.” He added. “I love it when you start getting all growly with me.”

 

Lucius smirked. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He purred.

 

They finished getting ready, Harry fighting a fruitless battle with his hair, then headed out. On the way to the Great Hall, they met up with Draco and Severus.

 

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, both couples holding each other’s hands.

 

Just before they got into the Great Hall, Severus bent to kiss Draco. “Be good today, Brat.” He told the blond firmly.

 

Draco smiled. “I will be. When am I ever not?”

 

Severus sighed. “Whenever the mood strikes you.” He answered wearily.

 

They walked into the Great Hall and Lucius led Harry to the Gryffindor table, then kissed him. “I’ll see you in class.” He said, then left.

 

Harry sat down, Draco taking the seat right next to him. “Ew, Dad.” He said teasingly, dishing up his food.

 

Harry shrugged. “No one was forcing you to watch; you could have looked away.”

 

“So, I assume Severus told you?” He asked.

 

Harry cast a muffliato and glanced at Draco. “Yeah, he told us. Have you ironed out your part of the plan yet?”

 

Draco nodded. “Severus is going to take me to the meeting side-along, under a disillusionment charm. I’ll make my way to your side and free you from whatever bonds Father has you in. When you make your first move, I’ll drop the charm and join in. Straightforward enough, I think.”

 

“Sounds good.” Harry turned toward Hermione and Ron. “You two okay with that? We’ve been practicing together, so we know what we’re doing. Think you can trust him? We can’t be sabotaging each other, so I need to know you’ll trust him with watching my back.”

 

Hermione nodded. “I trust him. He’s turned around this year, I believe he’s firmly on our side now.” She said.

 

“I suppose.” Ron said. “We’ll have our hands full with the DA, so we have to have our focus elsewhere. I’m sure things will work out all right.”

 

Harry gave them both a smile. “Thank you. With all of us working together, I’m pretty sure there’s no way we could lose.”

 

Harry was suddenly jolted out of the conversation by a bolt of pure lust that shot through the bond. He looked up at Lucius, who licked his lips, then shot him a smirk. Harry turned back to his friends, face flaming.

 

Ginny grinned. “Something wrong, Harry?” She teased.

 

“I think Lucius is mentally undressing me.” He mumbled.

 

Ginny laughed. “ _Obviously_ the honeymoon is still going on.”

 

“Was there ever any doubt?” Neville asked.

 

“Guys, come on, _please_!” Draco buried his face in his hands. “I don’t want to hear this.” He moaned.

 

Ginny shot him a glare. “Then cover your ears, we don’t get to hear _enough_!” She told him.

 

Hermione was flushing, too, at this point. “Really, I could get by without it.”

 

“Me, too.” Ron added.

 

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Fine. Go ahead and change the subject.”

 

Harry cleared his throat. “I think it’s time to get to class.” He told the rest of them. “At any rate, I want out of Lucius’ line of sight for a while. Honestly, for someone _you_ think doesn’t have a sex drive, he turns most everything sexual pretty easily. I need him to focus on something else.”

 

Draco snorted. “That won’t last long. We’ve got defence first thing.” He reminded the other teen.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “I was _trying_ not to think of that, thanks.” He sneered.

 

They all got up and headed to class, Ginny waving cheerfully as she separated from the group.

 

“So, you can tell what he’s thinking through the bond?” Neville asked in interest.

 

“No, I just get emotions at this point. Eventually, the bond is supposed to be able to send thoughts through, but we haven’t developed it that far yet.” Harry explained.

 

Draco looked interested. “Who told you that?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Revyn. We were talking about how I shouldn’t cover a mark from Lucius, because that’ll only make him insanely jealous over me.” He told Draco. “What the bond can eventually do was a secondary comment.”

 

“I wonder if Faurae ever get that ability..?” Draco cocked his head, thinking.

 

Harry shrugged. “Revyn says it takes hundreds of years or an act of God, so if I ever get to that point, I’ll let you know, if you do the same for me.”

 

Draco nodded. “Deal.”

 

*****

 

Harry was eating dinner when it happened. He felt a fission of fear and dread through the bond and his gaze shot to the Head Table, meeting Lucius’ eyes. The man inclined his head to Harry, confirming his fears, then he and Severus stood, making their way out of the Great Hall through the staff exit.

 

Harry pushed away his plate, no longer hungry.

 

Draco walked over from the Slytherin table and clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get to your rooms. I’ll keep you company until they return.” He said softly.

 

Harry just nodded and got up, numbly following the blond.

 

Draco led him through the halls, silently, until they got to his and Lucius’ rooms, where the blond let them in and sat him in Lucius’ chair. “Deep breaths. We knew this was coming, they’ll be back safely. There’s no reason for them to get punished this time around, he’s just setting up the big meeting, that’s all.” He told Harry calmly.

 

Harry sighed. “I know, but I still worry.” He was feeling nervousness through the bond, but it was a small nervousness, nothing to worry himself over yet. “I don’t want to dwell on it, so new subject.”

 

Draco frowned. “Umm…”

 

Harry eyed Draco for a moment, then asked, “What’s it like?”

 

Draco gave him a look of confusion. “What’s _what_ like?”

 

Harry flushed. “Being pregnant.” He answered. “You’re the only person I know of who knows, so…” He trailed off.

 

Draco smiled slightly, one hand coming up to rest over his abdomen, which was still mostly flat. “It’s amazing. Just knowing that Severus and I have created something that’ll be a mix of the best of both of us—as long as they get _my_ nose—is actually pretty awe-inspiring.”

 

Harry grinned at the nose comment. “No morning sickness, or anything?”

 

Draco shook his head. “Not _much_. There have been a few close calls, but I’ve only vomited the once, so I’m happy about that. I’ve been really _tired_ , though.” He pointed out. “Actually, I usually take a nap right after classes are out, before dinner.”

 

Harry nodded. “I bet growing a kid is hard work. You probably need all the sleep you can get.”

 

Draco nodded. “The only real downside is the fact that my scent right now is so strong, it’s actually off-putting to Sev. I know it’s only going to be this strong until my risk of miscarriage has lessened, but still, it’s put a kink into our bedroom activities, and not the _fun_ kind, either.” He groused. “Although it _is_ nice, having him be so gentle with me. He’s usually a bit more of a fiery, passionate lover, and while that’s _great_ , the softer side of him I’ve become acquainted with lately is nice, too. I just wouldn’t be able to take it if it was _all_ the time.”

 

Harry nodded, finding that if he applied the words Draco was saying to himself and Lucius, the thought wasn’t _nearly_ as off-putting as the thought of Draco and Severus naked together was. “So aside from the tiredness and more tender sex, has anything else changed?”

 

Draco shrugged. “Just the whole Severus staring at me whenever I’m naked around him, like I mentioned to you and Ron. Aside from that, nothing much has changed. If I get any of the usual pregnancy complaints—swollen ankles, weird cravings, etc.—I’ll let you know. Promise.”

 

Harry nodded. “I appreciate that.” He said.

 

Draco smiled. “So, aside from the wild sex—which I can go my _whole life_ without hearing about, happily—what did you do while you were at the Manor?”

 

Harry grinned. “Well, I got him to play around in the pool. And I _do_ mean _play_.” He added in a very satisfied tone.

 

Draco’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve gotten him to actually let loose? So _soon_? I mean, I expected it _eventually_ , but in the first week of marriage? That’s almost inconceivable!” He said in shock.

 

“Yep.” Harry said smugly. “He, apparently, _loves_ whirlpools.” He sat up straighter. “Oh, I got to fly him around a bit, too. He was kind of nervous about it, but we cast a featherweight charm on him and I took him up. We weren’t up very long, but I count even our short flight as a success.”

 

Draco’s look turned wistful. “I miss flying.” He mourned. “Being grounded for the duration is the worst part of pregnancy.” He told Harry.

 

Harry nodded. “I imagine I’ll feel the same way, when it’s my turn.”

 

Draco smiled. “It’ll be worth it, though. Sev’s going to be a great father, and I’m sure I won’t muck things up _too_ badly.”

 

“How long do you plan to wait before having a second? Since you now know what to avoid.” Harry added.

 

Draco shrugged. “I’ve no idea. Probably a few years. This first one will be the Malfoy heir, and we’ll need a second son, since the Prince line also needs to be passed through the male line. If I remember right, so does the Black name, so you’ll need a son for that. The Potter line can pass to a girl, though, I think. But she’ll need to carry the name, so keep that in mind. The child can only pass on the family Lordship or Ladyship if they at one point bore the family name. You’ll need to raise a Potter and a Black, just like my first son will carry the last name Malfoy, despite my married name.” He pointed out.

 

Harry nodded. “Good thing you told me. _Can_ I pass on the Black name, having never borne it?” He asked worriedly. “I don’t want Sirius’ legacy to die. That’s not fair to him.”

 

Draco smiled. “You can pass it on. You were named heir, so you own the name, which is the same as carrying the name, legally.” He clarified.

 

Harry nodded. “Thanks for explaining that. Lucius and I hadn’t discussed the rules about that in-depth.” He sighed. “I would have messed something up, if I hadn’t known.”

 

A wave of relief swept over both teens and their shoulders released the small bit of tension both had been holding. “They’re done.” Draco breathed. “Severus knows where to find me, so we’ll wait, they’ll both come this way as soon as they’re done reporting to Dumbledore.”

 

Harry got up and poured a drink.

 

“Get me a Firewhiskey?” Draco asked.

 

Harry turned and gaped at him. “ _No_! You’re _pregnant_!” He shouted.

 

Draco looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “ _So_?!” Then, his face cleared. “Oh, you dumb, muggle-raised _fool_!” He smiled widely. “There’s a _charm_ to remove alcohol, idiot.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh. Alright, then.” He poured the drink and handed it over.

 

Draco rolled his eyes, tapping his wand to the lip of the glass with a pointed look at Harry.

 

Harry picked up his own drink and took a seat in his (read: Lucius’) chair again. “Don’t roll your eyes, Draco.” He said distractedly.

 

Draco made a face. “Yes, _Dad_.” He sneered.

 

Harry chuckled. “Hey, if he’s not here, someone has to fill the role.”

 

Draco scoffed. “I’d prefer you fill the role of _friend_ , if it’s all the same to you.”

 

“I can do both.” Harry replied with a smile, taking a drink.

 

“Whatever. So, I’m going to go out on a limb here and assume that Firewhiskey is your preferred drink?” Draco asked.

 

Harry frowned. “Yeah. What gave it away?” He asked.

 

Draco smirked. “The smell does _nothing_ for me, but I _can_ tell what Father smells like, you know.”

 

Harry flushed. “Oh.”

 

The door opened and the two men walked in. “How are you holding up?” Lucius asked Harry as Severus took Draco’s hand and helped him stand.

 

“Fine. Draco kept me company. We had a good chat.” Harry said.

 

Draco finished his drink and handed to glass to Harry. “Well, we’re off. I have some homework left to finish, and I want to get it done.”

 

Lucius took the empty glass from his mate and cleaned it, setting it back where Harry had gotten it from. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Severus.”

 

“Tomorrow, then.” The man said, then he and Draco left.

 

Harry finished the rest of his drink.

 

Lucius took his chair and watched Harry put the glass away. “Harry, sit. We need to get the unpleasantness dealt with.” He said wearily.

 

Harry sighed and sat in his lap. “Then let’s do this.” He said. “What day do we fight him?”


	67. The Final Battle

“Day after tomorrow.” Lucius said wearily. “Wednesday, at ten PM.”

 

Harry’s blood ran cold. They had a date. He nodded. “The DA’s been waiting to hear about it, Ron and Hermione have been calling meetings all week to prepare. They’re ready. The last meeting will be tomorrow, I guess.” He said.

 

Lucius swallowed. “Go and tell your friends the date, let them hammer out their plans, and come right back. We need to discuss _our_ strategy.” He said quietly.

 

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “I’ll be back in thirty minutes.” He promised, then left for Gryffindor Tower.

 

*****

 

“It’s Wednesday, ten PM.” He told the group.

 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville all nodded.

 

“We expected it would be fast. We’ll tell the DA tomorrow, they’re ready and eager to prove their progress with a _real_ test, and this is as real as it gets. We can run a few drills tomorrow to prepare further.” Hermione said.

 

Harry nodded. “I have to get back.” He said, getting up.

 

He was out of the portrait hole when Ginny stepped out, grabbing onto his shoulder and spinning him around. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips, then pulled back with a grin. “For luck. I have a feeling we’re all going to need it. Don’t tell your mate.” She teased.

 

Harry made a face. “I don’t _have_ to, he’ll taste your lip gloss on me the next time we kiss! Ginny, _why_ did you do that?” He asked, wiping at his mouth.

 

Ginny just smiled. “Just tell him it was all my fault. It was just for old time’s sake, since I know I’ll never get another chance. I’ll see you at breakfast!” She chirped, then headed back into the common room.

 

Harry strode back to their rooms, mumbling obscenities the whole way. He burst through the door and walked up to Lucius, planting himself in the man’s lap. “Kiss me.” He ordered, not giving the man any other option as he leaned in and sealed their mouths together.

 

Lucius pulled back almost at once and narrowed his eyes. “Why do you taste of _cherries_?” He asked softly.

 

Harry groaned. “Ginny. She planted one on me right before I came back here. Said it was for _luck_.”

 

Lucius growled, hands tightening on Harry’s waist. “She’s overstepped her bounds.” He hissed.

 

Harry sighed. “Don’t think about it. She only meant it as a joke, I’m pretty sure. She’s serious about Neville, I can tell. She’s no threat to us, never has been.” He said firmly.

 

Lucius huffed, but took Harry’s word for it. “Well, in any case, we need to plan.” He said.

 

Harry nodded.

 

Lucius sighed. “I will need to take your wand, so wear the other one strapped to your arm. I have a holster you can wear, I wore it when I was your… Size.” He finished. “I had grown considerably larger by your _age_ , however.”

 

Harry snickered. “I know, I’m tiny.” He agreed.

 

Lucius smiled at him. “I like your compact frame, I can manhandle you easily in bed; it works for us.” He grew serious again. “I will bind your hands behind your back with rope. Draco will be able to burn through it quickly, without giving away anything.” He said.

 

Harry nodded. “Good idea. When he does, I’ll make my move; I should be able to piss Voldemort off pretty easily while Draco heads toward me. I seem to be a bit of a sore spot with Tom. Can’t imagine _why_.” Harry said, feigning innocence.

 

Lucius chuckled. “You’re the boy-who-won’t-bloody-die, _that’s_ why. And you’re mouthy.” He told the teen in amusement.

 

“It’s part of my charm, of course.” Harry replied brightly.

 

“Oh, of _course_.” Lucius agreed.

 

Harry shrugged. “Anyway, once I kill him, me and Draco will work our way towards you or Severus, whoever needs our help more. We work well together, so it won’t take very long.” He said.

 

Lucius inclined his head. “I appreciate that. Remember, if you lose your wand, you have your elemental magic to fall back on.”

 

Harry nodded. “I know.” He leaned in and inhaled Lucius’ scent deeply, then met the man’s eyes. “Take me to bed.” He requested softly.

 

“With _pleasure_.” Lucius purred, picking Harry up and standing with the teen in his arms before carrying him into the bedroom.

 

*****

 

“Mr. Malfoy, please stay after class.” Severus called out as the students began putting their things away.

 

‘What could I _possibly_ have done _this_ time?’ Harry wondered, waiting while the rest of the students filtered out. He walked over to stand in front of Severus’ desk once the classroom was empty save for them.

 

Severus gave him a small smirk. “So, how did you find the potion I assigned you?” He asked.

 

Harry smiled. “Did you do it on purpose? Lucius messed his up.” He explained.

 

Severus inclined his head, looking amused. “Yes, I thought he might have. He always _did_ have trouble with bicorn horn after armadillo bile. He never lets it set long enough. I’m impressed that _you_ managed it, however. Was the potion I picked up your first try?” He asked.

 

Harry nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Severus hummed. “In that case, I expect you to brew another perfect potion when the class makes this in your next lesson. I assigned you this one instead of the one we were making so that you could see Lucius when he was _not_ cool and collected, as he so often presents himself. We may brew that potion later than I expect, there is the battle with the Dark Lord looming before that, but if you brewed it perfectly _once_ , you can do it _again_.” He said firmly.

 

Harry nodded. “I’ll need you to not hover over me, then. It makes me nervous, and I’ll mess something up.” He told the man.

 

“I can certainly try not to.” Severus allowed.

 

“Then I should be able to do it, Sir.” Harry answered easily.

 

Severus smiled. “I look forward to it. You may go to lunch.”

 

*****

 

Harry lay sprawled across Lucius’ chest, listening to the man’s heartbeat as they revelled in the simple comfort of togetherness. Tomorrow night was fast approaching, and both were caught up in their hopes for tomorrow. Hopes, and fears.

 

Nothing was certain. Victory and defeat were precariously balanced at the moment, and the scales could so very easily tip either way.

 

Harry sighed softly, and felt Lucius do the same. He raised his head and met his mate’s eyes. They stayed that way for long moments, staring at each other, searchingly, committing every last detail of their beloved’s face to memory, just in case.

 

Then, with a nearly soundless sigh, they leaned forward and lips met.

 

Tomorrow would come too soon.

 

*****

 

“I wish I didn’t have to do this.” Lucius growled, tightening the ropes around Harry’s wrists. “I _wanted_ the first time I tied you up to be a _good_ memory for us to look back on.”

 

Harry looked over his shoulder at the man with a grin. “You can tie me up again when we’re at the island.” He promised.

 

Lucius hummed. “I _do_ look forward to that.” He finished tying Harry’s hands together and walked in front of Harry. “Now, the glamour.” He cast a glamour over Harry’s bite mark, then his own. “Alright, time to go.” He led Harry out of their rooms and out through the halls. “I don’t know _how_ he expected me to get you out of the castle like this without anyone noticing.” Lucius murmured. “Especially if you decided to fight me and yell.”

 

Harry chuckled. “I _could_. Do you want me to?”

 

Lucius laughed. “ _No_. You don’t need to, there’d be no _point_. Everyone _knows_ the plan, except the youngest students, who are already hopefully in bed.”

 

They passed Hermione and Ron and their groups of DA members near the doors to the castle.

 

Harry grinned at the goggling students as he passed. “And we’re off, to fight the Big Bad.” He said cheerfully. “I look forward to seeing you there. You can join as soon as I get free from these.” He wiggled his bound hands. He knew he had to look confident, to make sure _they_ didn’t go into battle scared, expecting defeat. It seemed to be working, as several nervous faces lost some of their anxiety.

 

There was a murmur of assent from the students.

 

Harry and Lucius trudged through the forest, Lucius casting a Lumos to see better in the dark.

 

“Remember, I have to play my role until you’re obviously winning, because if he runs and I’ve blown my cover, we lose our eyes in his camp. Severus will follow my lead, we’ve discussed it already. As soon as I break character, he will, too.” Lucius whispered, gently guiding Harry with a hand on his elbow. “Careful, watch your step. We don’t have to go very far into the forest, thankfully. He’s on Hogwarts’ grounds.”

 

“Good.” Harry whispered back. “That means he’s behind anti-Apparition Wards.”

 

Lucius nodded. “That will help you, but keep in mind that he might try to run. You’ll want to strike first, and it’s best to make him angry. He’ll feel that he needs to make an example of you, then. Not that he wasn’t going to _already_ , but a little more fuel on that fire wouldn’t hurt.” He slowed and used his wand to illuminate a knot of tree roots that Harry stepped over.

 

“Alright, I can hear them.” Harry whispered quietly.

 

Lucius ended the Lumos he’d been using to ease their way and sped up, dragging Harry behind him.

 

Harry snarled, jerking away from Lucius’ hold, glaring at the man as they entered the circle of Death Eaters. “I _trusted you¸,_ you bastard! I gave you _everything_!” He hissed. “And _this_ is what I get in return?!”

 

Lucius smirked, bowing to Voldemort. “One Potter, My Lord, as requested.” He pulled the familiar holly-and-phoenix-feather wand from his pocket and handed it to the Dark Lord. “Disarmed, as you instructed. A bit mouthy, I find, but I trust this won’t be a problem?”

 

Voldemort’s lipless mouth curved upward in a disgusting parody of a smile and he twirled Harry’s wand in his fingers. “I’m usssed to his waysss by now, Luccciusss, I’m not going to blame _you_ for his insssolenccce.” He eyed Harry, who was darting his furious gaze between Voldemort and Lucius. “Did you enjoy the boy? Wasss he everything you’d hoped?”

 

Lucius chuckled. “He was a _delight_ , My Lord. _Perfectly_ my type, and the best part? He was untouched. I got him first, and I must say, I greatly enjoyed myself. I’m almost sad to have to give him up, but I knew it couldn’t last, so I took what was on offer and made the best of it.”

 

Harry turned a faux betrayed look on the man. “I wouldn’t have given you _any of it_ if I had _known_ —“

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry, you really _mussst_ learn to be sssilent while your eldersss are dissscussssing thingsss. We’ll turn our attention to you when we are _ready_.” Voldemort chided.

 

Harry bared his teeth at the man and stiffened, then hissed.

 

“Ah, yesss, his creature ssside decccidesss to make an appearanccce. All the ferocccity of an angered _cat_. You are not as fearsssome as you ssseem to believe, Harry Potter. Hissssing and ssspitting will not sssave you.” Voldemort said with obvious amusement.

 

Harry noticed a shimmer of movement just behind Severus heading his way. ‘That must be Draco, under a disillusionment charm.’ He realized as it drew closer, moving along the outside of the circle.

 

Harry knew that by now the Order would be ready for a fight and the DA was already divided into groups and leaving the Entrance Hall, headed their way. The only thing he had left to do was wait until the perfect time.

 

“I may not be fully human, _Tom_ , but at least I _look_ the part.” Harry drawled. “If I _need_ to, I can pass for one. _You_ , on the other hand, have to rely on brute strength to get you what you want, since you traded in your good looks and charm for the mindset of a deranged psychopath and the face of a snake. There are a lot of things people can forgive in a leader, but you need either the right words or the right look to win the part. I don’t see you having either anymore.”

 

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed. “You arrogant little ssshit—“

 

“Not arrogant. You know I’m right. You might have won people to your side _years ago_ by using the right words to draw them in, but how many _new_ people have come to your side since you’ve made your great comeback?” Harry asked, looking around. “I don’t see very many.” He mused. “You’ve got—what? Seventy people? _If_ that. And correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t most of them people that have been around since _before_ your little stint in Albania?” Harry sighed and shook his head. “So you’ve lost whatever knack you had for drawing people to your side when you became mad. Because you _are_ , you know that, right?”

 

Harry could nearly _hear_ the man gritting his teeth.

 

He could also hear rustling in the forest, just out of sight. ‘The DA’s here.’ He realized.

 

He felt a hand gently brush across the back of his neck, and fought back a smile. ‘And there’s Draco.’

 

“You think you have everything figured out, don’t you, Potter?” Voldemort asked in a venomous voice. “But you don’t. _I_ have the upper hand here!” The man said, holding up Harry’s wand. “You have no weaponsss left to you, and thisss time, Harry Potter, you are going to _die_!” He crowed in glee.

 

Harry regarded him with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t think I’d go so far as to say _no_ weapons.” He said conversationally, deciding that it wasn’t worth it to correct Voldemort’s mistake with his current name.

 

Draco set to work carefully burning the ropes holding his wrists together.

 

Harry waited until he could feel the embers nearing his skin and pulled, breaking free of the ropes. “See, I _do_ have a few tricks up my sleeve.” He said smugly.

 

There was a sudden rush of bodies filling the clearing, and spells flying everywhere as the DA spilled forward, engaging the Death Eaters.

 

Draco dropped the charm, aiming a stupefy at Voldemort.

 

“You idiot!” Harry said in mild amusement, drawing his spare wand. “You don’t aim directly _at_ the Big Evil unless you’re the _hero_! That’s _me_!”

 

“Then get to aiming!” Draco shot back, pausing to set a few Death Eaters on fire, creating mass hysteria.

 

Harry dodged a beam of deadly green and fired one back, missing Voldemort. He aimed a stupefy and a disarming charm at the man, neither of which hit.

 

Lucius was half-heartedly ‘fighting’ Luna, who was flinging spells everywhere but at the man, causing a fair bit of chaos. The man managed to work his way close to Harry and hissed: “Don’t waste time! Aim to kill!”

 

Harry sighed. “Fine!” He snapped, and turned to find Voldemort. He was taking aim at Draco, who was setting fire to his deranged aunt, and Harry jumped in front of the blond. “Miss me?” He asked Voldemort brightly, then concentrated on every bit of liquid inside the man’s body. He set to flash-boiling with an intensity he’d never, up to that point, displayed before.

 

Draco paused what he was doing to observe Harry’s efforts.

 

Voldemort was screaming as his blood and internal fluids super-heated, and Harry blinked in surprise as his eyeballs popped like little water balloons, steam emerging as some of the fluid that hadn’t evaporated dribbled down his cheeks.

 

“Ew.” Draco noted mildly, then turned and fired off a few more curses and jets of flame as a few other Death Eaters strayed a little too close.

 

Harry watched as Voldemort’s body shrivelled up and dropped to the ground. He turned and was about to help Draco when he felt the strangest sensation of something pulling on his mind.

 

He had just enough time to meet Draco’s eyes before his vision tunnelled and he dropped to the ground, hearing the panicked blond screaming his name.

 


	68. Fully-Formed Bond

Draco watched Harry drop to the ground, unconscious, and looked around for his Father.

 

He heard Severus shouting his father’s name and turned his gaze to the man only to find him unmasked and fighting two opponents as he stood over a masked and hooded figure that was _also_ apparently out cold.

 

Draco cursed, firing off spells at the Death Eaters that were too close to him and Harry’s insensate body for his comfort, then cast a featherweight charm on the other teen and picked him up, throwing him over one shoulder, dodging spells as he ran to where Severus was guarding his father.

 

“Draco-? What in _hell’s name_ -?” Severus began, before Draco cut him off.

 

“I’m not sure. He took down Voldemort and then he turned toward me, then his eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped.” The blond explained.

 

Severus frowned. “The bond doesn’t usually affect the other member like this, unless Harry’s _soul_ is being affected by something. If that’s the case—“ He paused to fire off a sectumsempra “—then they need to be moved. It’s not safe out here.” both Severus and Draco shot off spells at Macnair, who was quickly taken out by two DA members. “They need to be moved inside where they will be protected until they wake.” Severus finished.

 

Draco bit his lip. “What if—“

 

“They _will_ wake.” Severus told the blond firmly. “Lucius is not one to be taken out so easily, and if you’ve been paying _any_ attention at all these past few years, you’ve noticed that Potter’s luck won’t _let_ the boy die until he reaches a ripe, old age.” Severus finished. “Pick him up, let’s get them to the hospital wing.” He told Draco, slinging Lucius over one shoulder.

 

They headed toward the castle, fighting off the few Death Eaters that tried to accost them with the help of the DA and a few Order members. Neville’s group was stationed about halfway to the castle with Kingsley and Tonks backing them up, fighting off any Death Eaters that ran out of the forest, spilling the fighting onto the grounds.

 

Neville nodded at Draco and Severus as they passed with their baggage.

 

“He’s dead, it’s just Death Eaters now.” Draco told Neville before hurrying into the castle.

 

Neville called out the information to the others and they took to fighting with buoyed spirits and even more ferocity.

 

Severus was nearly jogging, and Draco hastened his steps in order to keep up. He’d never seen the man move so _fast_ before.

 

They got to the hospital wing and Draco placed Harry in one of the beds, Severus laying Lucius in the bed beside him.

 

Lucius moaned, moving restlessly, turning onto one side and nearly falling off the bed.

 

“Oh, for Merlin’s _sake_!” Severus spat in disgust and levitated him off the bed, putting him in bed with Harry.

 

Lucius curled around the teen and fell silent, calming again.

 

“Apparently, convalescing mates are to be kept together.” The dour man told Pansy when she came by and saw the odd arrangement.

 

Pansy nodded. “I’ll make a note of that. What happened to them?” She asked, as Poppy bustled around a few DA members who had broken limbs, and one who was shaking like a Cruciatus victim.

 

Draco shrugged. “I don’t know. Harry defeated You-Know-Who, then he just passed out. It’s really weird.” He said.

 

Pansy hummed. “The weird always _does_ seem to happen to him, though, doesn’t it? Poor Luscious is probably just suffering from spill-over.” She scanned them for injuries. “This scan says they’re just unconscious, but it doesn’t say _why_. I can tell you it’s not simply sleep, though. The brain area is glowing _yellow_ , not blue. I’ve never _seen_ yellow before.” She murmured.

 

Poppy came over for a moment. “ _No one’s_ ever seen yellow before, there’d be a record of what it means on the books if someone _had_.” She explained. “Then again, Mr. Po— _Malfoy_ is always a special case.” She turned to Draco and Severus. “Are _you two_ injured?” She asked.

 

Severus and Draco shook their heads.

 

Poppy looked them over. “Mr. Prince,” She looked pointedly at Draco, “If _you_ want to stay, you can, since you are their son; I understand if you want to be here in case they wake soon, but _you_ ,” She raised an eyebrow at Severus, “We _need_ you on the battleground. You are nearly unmatched in battle, you’re our best fighter. You alone could very nearly tip the balance between losing lives and saving as many as we can.”

 

Severus nodded, then bent to kiss Draco. “I’ll come back, don’t worry.”

 

Draco nodded. “I’ll be waiting. Don’t close the bond, no matter what. I need to know how it’s going.” He said.

 

Severus nodded once, then left.

 

*****

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry could feel himself floating in a void, nothing but white mist surrounding his body. The only incongruous thing about the scene was Lucius’ disembodied voice intruding on his serenity.

 

“Luce? Where are you? I can _hear_ you, but I can’t _see_ you!” Harry called out. “I’m not sure where I am…” He trailed off unsurely.

 

Lucius was silent for a few moments, then his voice came again. “I’m in my mental landscape right now, outside of my Occlumency shields. I suspect you may be in yours. I managed to fix the bond—it was damaged, for some reason—and force it open enough to reach you, but I don’t know _how_ we’re to get _out_.” The man said, sounding more than a little bit agitated.

 

Harry sighed. Lucius forcing the bond open fully wasn’t exactly an act of _God_ , but it had the same effect. “It _figures_. I finally defeat the Big Bad, only to get _trapped inside my own mind_! Bloody wonderful.” He said sarcastically.

 

Lucius was silent for a moment, and Harry felt his shock clearly through the wide-open bond. “He’s truly _gone_? For _good_ this time?” He asked in slight disbelief.

 

“Oh, yes.” Harry confirmed lightly. “I watched him shrivel into a husk with my own eyes. I doubt _anyone_ can survive _that_.” He _knew_ Lucius could feel his glee as he proudly announced: “I _flash-boiled_ him!”

 

Lucius’ side of the bond sent him a bolt of disgust at the thought, mixed with a fair bit of pride in his warrior mate. “ _Did_ you? Fitting.” Lucius returned mildly. “Well, how exactly did we get into _this_ mess?” He asked.

 

Harry frowned, spinning around a bit, seeing nothing but mist in every direction. “I’m not _sure_.” He said softly, getting a bit worried. “What if we’re trapped for _good_?” He asked quietly. “I wanted to have five kids with you.” He added in a sad whisper.

 

Lucius growled at the sadness coming through the bond clear as crystal. “Harry, don’t get maudlin! We’ll make it out of here yet. I just didn’t think to come up with any plans before I forced the bond open. Getting to _you_ was priority number one.” He confessed. “First we need to figure out who was pulled into their own mind _first_.” He told Harry. “I heard Draco scream your name a few seconds before everything went black for me, so you probably went first.” He mused.

 

Harry nodded to himself, though he knew Lucius couldn’t see it. He knew the man would feel his agreement no matter what, since the bond was wide open at the moment. “I killed Voldemort and was turning around to help Draco when my vision tunnelled and then, I woke up here. I was here for about ten minutes or so before you started talking to me.” He said. “I don’t _mind_ it overmuch, it’s _peaceful_ and all, but I had _plans_ , you know?” He finished in dissatisfaction.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Well, so did I, so let’s work on getting out.”

 

Harry sighed, tilting to one side until his feet found what was apparently the ground. It was solid, at least. “So how do we do that?”

 

Confusion came though the bond. “Walk toward my voice?” Lucius suggested. “If nothing else, you’ll eventually arrive at the bond, and we’ll be together.”

 

“Alright.” Harry said lightly, setting off toward the man’s voice. It seemed to reverberate all around him, but the _source_ of it was in a discernable direction, so that was good news.

 

“So, my Love, when, exactly, were you planning on having those five children?” Lucius asked.

 

Harry thought for a second. “I don’t know. Soon.” He said.

 

He felt a bit of hope filter through the bond, right before Lucius asked, “I was hoping we could start on that family _now_ , if you’re amenable to it. The final decision is, of course, yours, as it is _your_ body, but I admit, I _am_ eager. And they would have playmates, as Draco is expecting already. Granted, they will be their nieces and nephews, but that’s not so unheard of, in Pureblood circles. They would still _act_ like cousins, being of the same age.” Lucius told Harry.

 

Harry considered his words for a moment. “That’s true.” He said. “I suppose we _could_ start right away. Hermione won’t like it, but—“

 

“It’s not _her_ decision, and if you want me to explain that to her _for_ you, I _will_.” Lucius said firmly.

 

Harry smiled and knew Lucius could feel the gratefulness Harry felt at that. “It’s fine, I can handle her.” He said lightly. “We _do_ have that vacation you were talking about coming, once we’re out of here.” He reminded the man.

 

Lucius hummed. “I know.” He purred. “We need to get out of here, then we can go to the island and share a bottle of wine, now that you can have grapes, and get started on our first child right away. I can’t _wait_ to see you round with my child. I will warn you, I will probably be rather handsy while you’re carrying my child. Narcissa hardly ever let me touch her while she was pregnant, but I was, understandably, fascinated with her changing body. She spent most of the time cranky and belligerent. I hope you’ll be more even-tempered. So far, you are more personable than her already, so that bodes well for your pregnancy.” He said.

 

Harry found the bond and poked at it. He felt a jolt of something almost like _electricity_ travel through his hand and arm and sucked in a breath, pulling his arm back reflexively. “How did you _force_ the bond open? Didn’t touching it _hurt_ you?” He asked in mild alarm.

 

Lucius sighed. “Harry, getting to you was priority number one.” He said, sounding like he was explaining the most obvious thing in the world to a very slow person. “Any _pain_ was a secondary concern. I had _no idea_ how you were doing. For all I knew, you were scared, alone, in an unfamiliar place. I _had_ to have some way of getting to you, and once I found the bond, the solution was _obvious_. I will never leave you alone if I can help it. Unless I have _told_ you where I am going. I _do_ sometimes have to travel for business, of course.”

 

“My arse.” Harry muttered, then added in a louder tone, “You won’t be leaving me alone _ever_ , Lucius!” He said firmly.

 

“Love, I have things I am involved in that I don’t want you to be party to—“

 

“Too bad, then get out of them, because I won’t sit by and let you go gallivanting all over the world _without_ me. No way, no how!” Harry snapped.

 

Lucius was silent for long moments before he sighed. “Very well, I will find ways to take you with me or I will pull out of those dealings. I’m wealthy enough without them.” He said. “Anyway, can you see the tiny silver thread-like thing leading from the bond deeper into the mist?” Lucius asked, changing the subject.

 

Harry looked over the bond. It was a large, white, pulsating oval that led into what Harry assumed was Lucius’ mental landscape. He noticed a silver thread leading off of it that glowed and occasionally gained a very pale greenish tint. “Yes.” He said slowly. “What about it?”

 

Lucius laughed softly. “I’m fairly certain that if we follow it, it will lead us to our magical cores. If we can find those, there may be a clue as to how we can get out there. It’s worth a try, at the very least.” He said.

 

“Alright, then.” Harry said happily, “Let’s start walking!” He set off, following the thread.

 

After walking for a few minutes, Harry found that the mist was string to clear. “The mist is going away. Is that a good sign, or bad?” He asked.

 

Lucius hummed. “Yes, I noticed that, too. It’s a good sign, we must be nearly there.”

 

Harry continued walking for a few more minutes, then the mist completely cleared, and he saw a huge, glowing green ball of light. “Wow.” He breathed, watching it slowly pulsate. “Is _that_ my magical core?” He asked Lucius.

 

“Big, glowing sphere?” Lucius asked.

 

“Yeah.” Harry answered.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Yes, that’s it.”

 

Harry walked up to it and eyed it. “What will happen if I _touch_ it?” He asked.

 

“I don’t know. I wouldn’t advise it, though.” Lucius answered, circling his.

 

Harry stretched out a hand. “Let’s find out.” He said, and reached out to touch the ball. He felt a tingle work its way up his arm and through his body, then his awareness rapidly dimmed, fading to black.

 

*****

 

Harry woke and looked around. He was in the hospital wing, in a bed with Lucius, whose body was wrapped tightly around his own, even unconscious as he was. He could hear Lucius’ voice in his mind, calling to him frantically.

 

‘I’m fine.’ He answered mentally. ‘I touched it, and then I woke up. Touch it. It’s fine, it just tingles a lot.’

 

Lucius quieted, then sighed. ‘Very well.’

 

There was silence for several moments, then Lucius opened his eyes. “Thank _Merlin_.” He wrapped his arms around Harry. “You stupid, _stupid_ Gryffindor.” He breathed into his ear.

 

Harry grinned. “I prefer _brave_ , _daring_ Gryffindor, personally.” He quipped.

 

There was a soft snore from next to the bed, and Harry disentangled himself and turned over.

 

Draco was slumped in a chair, asleep.

 

Harry reached out and touched his knee, and the blond jerked, waking up.

 

Draco smiled. “Harry! Father! Madam Pomfrey, they’re awake!” He shouted excitedly.

 

Madam Pomfrey came over, looking tired, but happy. “Oh, thank _goodness_! How are you two feeling?” She asked, scanning them for residual injuries. They came up clean. “You gave us quite a fright, we had no _idea_ what was wrong.”

 

Harry smiled. “I feel fine.” He said, then his stomach growled. “Hungry, actually.” He amended. Poppy nodded and left to finish doling out morning potion doses to those that needed it.

 

Draco chuckled. “Well, it _is_ nearly breakfast time, and you didn’t eat much dinner last night.”

 

Harry sat up. “How did the battle go? Did we lose anyone?”

 

Draco bit his lip. “Well, Teddy Nott fought for the Death Eaters, so he was taken down, and… Dennis Creevey. I know you knew him. I’m sorry.” He said softly.

 

Harry’s breath left his body in a rush. “He was only _fifteen_.” He whispered, gutted. “We shouldn’t have let the DA fight.”

 

Draco shook his head. “No, Harry, we _needed_ them. They fought well, and he died a hero’s death, he’ll be remembered and honoured.”

 

“I suppose you’re right.” Harry said softly. “How did my generals do?” He asked jokingly.

 

Draco smiled. “They all did great. Neville especially. He held the grounds from those who escaped the forest. It was something to see, let me tell you!”

 

Lucius placed a kiss over Harry’s mating mark, and the teen shivered. “Stop that!” He said without any real heat, placing a hand over Lucius’ mouth and pushing it away from himself.

 

Lucius chuckled. “Harry, we made it out alive.” He reminded the teen.

 

“I know that.” Harry said. “What’s your point?”

 

Draco smiled. “It’s time to celebrate the end of a war.” He said. “We have two weeks off school.”

 

Harry smiled. “Good. Me and Luce are going on vacation for a week, as soon as we’re cleared to get out of here.” He told Draco.

 

Poppy came over and summoned a house-elf, ordering breakfast for two before she turned to Harry. “You’ll be free to go once you eat.” She told him and Lucius.

 

Lucius smiled. “Yes, Ma’am.” He said.

 

Harry leaned over to give him a kiss. “Well, we made it, Draco and Severus made it, and we only really suffered one loss for our side. All in all, I think we did pretty good.”

 

Lucius nodded his agreement. “And now we can finally get started on the next chapter of our lives.” He said happily.

 

Harry smiled widely. “Yes. Time to start our family.” He agreed, taking Lucius’ hand in his.

 

 

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bond was damaged because Harry’s soul became bound to Voldemort’s as a result of the failed Killing Curse he hit Harry with, which is also why he didn’t die when it rebounded; Harry’s soul was tethering him to life. When he died at Harry’s hand, the bond was broken, but since it had only been fuelled with negative emotions, it didn’t take Harry down with him, but it tried to, which is why he fell unconscious. I would have explained that in the story proper, but couldn’t find a way to make it fit in anywhere.


End file.
